Por eso te quiero
by Pottershop
Summary: Harry Potter es un buscador estrella de Quidditch. No le falta absolutamente nada: tiene dinero, fama y hasta alguien a quién querer. Pero un pequeño detalle de su pasado puede estropearlo todo. Hr/Gn COMPLETO.
1. La conferencia

****_Disclaimer: Todos los PERSONAJES/LUGARES/NOMBRES de la serie HARRY POTTER son propiedad de Joanne K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc.  
><em>****

**Hola gente! Esta historia es una de las historias que me viene dando vuelta en la cabeza hace años y me decidi a hacer el primer capitulo. Ojala tengan ganas de leer otro Harry y Ginny! Sigue el canon menos lo que pasó en el sexto libro con la relación entre ellos, con esto quiero decir que esa relación nunca existió, por lo menos para este fic jaja. Sin nada más que agregar los dejo con el primer capítulo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

Sinopsis:

Harry Potter es un buscador estrella de Quidditch. No le falta absolutamente nada: tiene dinero, fama y hasta alguien a quién querer. Pero un pequeño detalle de su pasado puede estropearlo todo. HG

Capitulo 1

**La conferencia**

_What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here._

El reloj indicaba las ocho y cuarto de la mañana. La enorme alcoba estaba apenas iluminada por un hilito de luz solar, que era uno de los primeros del amanecer. El cuerpo inusualmente bronceado de un joven se movió entre las sábanas, murmurando cosas ininteligibles, en alguna parte de los sueños. Se podía decir que era habitación realmente lujosa. Los pisos eran de un espejado mosaico color crema. La cama amplia, de dos plazas y media tenía un elegante respaldar negro. A los costados, dos vidriadas mesitas de luz con grandes lámparas color bronce. En frente de la cama, había un televisor enorme pantalla plana. Alrededor de él, varios portarretratos con fotos que se movían. Otras fotos eran estáticas y quienes estaban en ellas sonreían ampliamente. En una estaba con Ron y Hermione, otras Molly y Arthur y otras los gemelos.

El reloj sonó con una melodía y Harry lo apagó de un manotazo, farfullando. En eso, un elfo entró en la habitación. Harry alcanzó a distinguirlo con un ojo entreabierto.

-Stinky vino a despertar al Señor Potter – dijo el elfo, incómodo por tener que despertarlo- Debería levantarse ya, señor Potter. Stinky debe recordarle que debe reunirse con los fabricantes de escobas y más tarde tiene una conferencia de prensa en el Ministerio- Harry se sentó en la cama, en boxers, pero no dijo nada. Odiaba hablar apenas se levantaba. Siempre estaba de malhumor en ese momento del día. Y la exhaustiva manera de expresarse de ese elfo doméstico, lo exasperaba de manera alarmante. – Stinky quiere informarle que el señor Potter tendrá el desayuno en la cocina, cuando lo desee.- Stinky hizo una pronunciada reverencia, esperando que Harry diga algo.

-Muy bien- sólo contestó con voz ronca- Iré a darme una ducha, no me interrumpas ni aunque se caiga el cielo, Stinky.

-Stinky no sería capaz de eso. Ni se le ocurriría molestarlo, señor Potter, quédese tranquilo. – Contestó el elfo haciendo otra vez una reverencia.

Harry se duchaba mientras sus tripas rugían de hambre. Él si que había sabido aprovechar su fama. Multiplicó con creces la fortuna que heredó de sus padres, invirtiendo en negocios de escobas. A sus veinticuatro años era el dueño de FLY, la cadena de escobas más importante del mundo mágico. Al principio no fue nada fácil y perdió mucho capital. Pero después de gratos esfuerzos los frutos aparecieron y el negocio empezó a funcionar. En FLY vendían escobas, alfombras voladoras, elementos de Quidditch y demás accesorios para otros deportes mágicos. Por último y no por ello menos importante, Harry era buscador del equipo de Puddlemere United. Lo habían transferido por una cifra descomunal de varios millones, dinero del cual el había cobrado una buen porcentaje.

Su vida amorosa había sido bastante turbulenta. Harry había estado con muchísimas mujeres aprovechando su fama. No podemos descontar el hecho de que el ya era famoso por haber destruido al más temible de todos los magos: Lord Voldemort. Es por eso que capitalizó su fama para tener las primeras experiencias sexuales… Harry había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de mujeres con las que se había acostado desde sus quince años. Las recordaba como relaciones ocasionales donde se acostaba con mujeres hermosas luego de hablar dos palabras, después fiestas u otro tipo de eventos; al otro día, se iba antes de que ellas despierten. Harry supo ser un mujeriego empedernido. Pero esa etapa había terminado.

Ahora estaba felizmente de novio con una modelo muy famosa del mundo mágico, llamada Kristen Dashwood. Era una chica de cabello rubio, alta y bastante tranquila. Harry la amaba, ella le permitía salir las veces que quisiera con sus amigos, festejar sus jugadas y vivir a su antojo. Además, era una mujer ubicada. Se sentaba en las gradas para verlo atrapar la Snitch, y sonreír ante las cámaras. No era como esas mujeres que pretendían cosas de propias de un "príncipe azul". No, Kristen era una mujer bastante permisiva, que no invadía su privacidad en lo absoluto y lo dejaba ser él mismo. Y esa cualidad era lo que Harry más amaba de ella. Él nunca había conocido una mujer así…

Salió entró a su habitación con el torso mojado y una toalla anudada en la cintura. La cama ya estaba hecha nuevamente y sobre ella había ropa envuelta en papel transparente. Una chomba blanca y un pantalón deportivo. Ambas prendas eran nuevas. Harry vestía prendas recién sacadas de fábrica para una ocasión como la conferencia de prensa, porque la marca era su sponsors. Se vistió rápidamente y luego tomó un frasquito de perfume francés, de los cuales se consideraba todo un fanático, y se hecho generosamente. Al olerlo, temió haberse confundido de frasquito, pero no, era el que usaba siempre: _Issey Miyake_

Bajaba las enormes escaleras de su mansión dispuesto a desayunar. Los elfos que estaban limpiando lo saludaron con una enorme reverencia que el descartó con un cortante movimiento de manos. Cuando entró en el comedor, el desayuno estaba servido. Su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, engullía leche con cereales con una vehemencia arrolladora.

-¡Ronald! – Lo saludó Harry, sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy tu socio, ¿no?

-Deberías estar trabajando – dijo Harry sentándose.- ¿Dejaste la sucursal sola?

-No, se quedó el encargado, no seas pesador Potter. Además, no pretenderás que desayune en mi casa – Harry lo miró.- Hermione ya partió al ministerio… y sabes que odio cocinar.

-Me imagino – dijo Harry, apurando el café de un sorbo.- ¿Está nevando? – tomó una tostada y la mordió.

-Aún no – contestó Ron - ¿En qué vamos a ir?

-En alguno de los autos. – dijo Harry tragando la tostada.-¿Entregaste la lista que preparé ayer a los periodistas?

-¡Esa no es mi labor! – Saltó enseguida Ron ligeramente colorado- ¡Que lo haga tu secretaria!

-Sabes que ella no…

-Eso es porque te acostaste con ella en tus épocas de… - hizo un gesto grosero- ¡Y ahora yo debo pagarle con los favores que te hacía! Podrías haberle aumentado la paga o…

-Ronald, por favor – dijo Harry- Ahora los periodistas me preguntarán cualquier estupidez- bufó.- Odio la falta de organización en…

-Harry, te acompaño a las conferencias por pura amistad – el otro lo miró escéptico.- Está bien, también para desayunar aquí. –Sonrió - Stinky hace unos desayunos de maravilla. Pero mi trabajo está en la organización de Fly – Ron era el jefe de la sucursal en Hogsmeade.- No en hacer de adorno tuyo para impedir que los periodistas molesten al grandioso buscador Harry Potter…

-No digas estupideces – dijo Harry mirando el reloj- ¡Las nueve! No llegaré a firmar autógrafos… -Ron le hizo una burla- Sí, claro, pero quisiera verte a ti cuando te encuentran por la calle y no le has firmado los autógrafos… ¡se ponen locos! - Ron torció los ojos.

-¿Dónde está tu representante? – preguntó.

-A Owen lo encontraremos allí.

Llegaron al ministerio bastante más rápido de lo que habían pensado. Entraron en la sala de Quidditch, en donde se realizaban las conferencias con los jugadores. Miles de flashes fotografiaron a Harry al entrar. Diferente de cómo habría reaccionado antes, a él le encantaba la fama que experimentaba en ese momento. Harry se sentía el dueño del mundo, porque la gente que lo halagaba tenía una poderosa razón para hacerlo: era una jugador estrella. No se debía a una cicatriz en la frente, ni a un simple nombre, ni siquiera a haber destruido a Voldemort. Harry quiso dejar ese pasado atrás y su habilidad en el Quidditch fue lo mejor que encontró. Ser buscador era algo que realmente lo apasionaba…

El saludó a los periodistas y reporteros con una amplia sonrisa. Ron estaba a un costado y le hizo un saludo burlón que el ignoró. Harry tenía una gorra blanca con el logo de Fly, que era una Snitch color dorado.

-Bueno- empezó hablando Anthony Owen el representante de Harry.- Empezaremos por orden para las preguntas al señor Potter…a ver tú…- señaló un reportero.

-Buenos días, Harry. Mark Stiller, Para la revista Snitch Dorada, - dijo Stiller- ¿creyó que podría atrapar la Snitch a sólo cinco minutos de haber empezado el partido, teniendo en cuenta la lesión en la mano derecha, que lo mantuvo afuera de los campos durante un mes?

-La verdad es que si creí que fuera posible. – Hubo onomatopeyas- Ya lo había logrado en otro tipo de partidos, mi lesión es un tema aparte. –Levantó la mano derecha y la abrió y la cerró varios veces- ¿Ven que estoy bien? De todas maneras señor Stiller, le recuerdo que puedo atrapar la snitch con las dos… - los periodistas rieron.

-Señor Potter, para el "El profeta", los rumores afirman que usted tuvo un problema con su compañero de equipo, Oliver Wood, por una diferencia en cuando a tácticas de juego, ¿cuánto tiene de eso cierto?

-Entre Oliver y yo no hay nada más que buena predisposición y compañerismo.- afirmó Harry, y Ron le hizo una sonrisa irónica, que nadie más que él vio- Lo esencial para que el Puddlemere United gane es la unidad en el equipo… los rumores que afirman que nuestra relación tiene algún tipo de problema, son falsos… ¿alguna otra pregunta? – miró la hora, impaciente y nervioso.

-Soy April Bones Para la revista Corazón de Bruja… - se apresuró a decir una reportera. Harry giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía lentes y cierta insolencia que recordaba a Rita Skeeter. – ¿Es cierto que engañó a su novia Kristen Dashwood con una admiradora suya que se presentó en su casa hace pocas noches?

Todos se taparon la boca con las manos. Harry torció los ojos. Siempre el sensacionalismo iba a aprovecharse de él. Ser famoso tenía sus beneficios, pero también a veces solía ser algo engorroso. ¡Owen no había entregado la lista de preguntas permitidas y ahora los periodistas no dudaban en avergonzarlo! _Maldito Owen, cortaré tus pelotas y se las daré a los perros que vigilan mi mansión,_ pensó Harry.

-No pienso dar información sobre mi vida privada.- Harry se levantó.- No quiero a esta señorita en una conferencia de prensa mía nuevamente.

Mientras Harry se retiraba, los hombres de seguridad tomaron a April de cada brazo.

-¡Vete al diablo, cabrón! –Repuso mirando a Harry- ¡Suélteme, me voy sola! – le dijo a la seguridad. Y se fue con paso decidido.

Cuando los periodistas se dispersaron, Ron se acercó a Harry y a Owen. Empezaron a caminar a la salida de esa sala, rodeados por guardaespaldas.

-¡Qué conferencia tan escandalosa! Parecía esas que le hacen a Kristen… - bromeó.

-¡Si hubieras llevado la lista anoche, esto no hubiese pasado! - rezongó Harry, aunque no se sabía si le hablaba a Owen o a Ron.

-Lo siento Harry, tuve cosas que hacer anoche – dijo Owen, guiñando un ojo.- Demasiado me ocupo de tu imagen como para tener que controlar a los periodistas…

-Eres la estrella- dijo Ron- Ellos intentarán buscarte alguna falla, cualquier cosa referida a ti es noticia… ¡qué digo! – Chascó la lengua- Desde que naciste eres noticia…

-Todo empezó con la noche de Halloween – murmuró Owen, moviendo las manos exageradamente- Cuando la cicatriz en forma de rayo…

Ron largó una carcajada. Era común que Owen empezara a contar la vida de Harry como si fuera una telenovela tragicómica. Ellos se divertían con el fastidio de Harry.

-… entonces destruyeron uno por uno los Horrcruxxes del innombrable… y todos fueron felices…

-Oh basta ya, Anthony…

-No me digas Anthony.- A él todos lo llamaban por su apellido.

-Es tu nombre – dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si bueno.- dijo Harry pensando en que lo alegraba mucho más ser famoso por ser una estrella de Quidditch que por todo lo referido a Voldemort.- el caso es que no quiero que se entrometan en mi vida… y para eso contraté un representante…- lo miró severo.

-Para que se rasque las pelotas… - aportó Ron

-¡Más respeto ustedes dos! – Abrió la boca Owen, ofendido- ¡Podría ser su padre!

-Gracias a Dios no lo eres- repuso Harry haciendo un movimiento de mano- Me voy a hablar con los inversionistas. Tú, debes venir conmigo Ron, no vas a faltar otra vez- su amigo sonrió pícaramente. - ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Hoy no nos acompaña- dijo Ron. Harry bufó: Hermione era buena en matemáticas y eso lo ayudaba bastante.- Tiene horas extras en el ministerio. Ya sabes, las leyes mágicas son un tanto complicadas…

-¿Qué caso tomó?

-Robos- contestó Ron escuetamente- No se mucho del tema. Dicen que los casos deben ser confidenciales. – Llegaron al parquímetro del ministerio. Owen fue directamente hacia el suyo.

-Hasta luego chicos- los saludó, sonriendo– ¡Mañana te llamaré para arreglar números, Potter!

-¡Quedamos en una cifra, Owen! – Exclamó Harry abriendo la puerta de su auto y gritándole con vehemencia, para que su representante lo oyera fuerte y claro.- ¡No pienso cambiar de opinión! – Ron largó una carcajada. En eso se acercó una fanática; traía un papel y una lapicera en la mano. Harry no pudo dejar de notar lo hermosa que era. No habrá tenido más que veinte años.

-Harry Potter – dijo con emoción la muchacha, tirando el pelo castaño hacia atrás.- ¿Me firmas un autógrafo? ¡Mi hermana tiene pósters tuyos en su habitación! – Harry sonrió tomando el papel y el lápiz.- ¡Te amamos! ¡Somos fanáticos de Puddlemere!

-Gracias…- la muchacha se le tiró encima y lo abrazo. Enseguida, la seguridad apareció para sacarla.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Harry, parándolos.

-Eres mi ídolo, eres tan hermoso… - aseguraba la chica. Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias, pero tengo que irme – dijo Harry, que parecía encantado con todos esos halagos. La muchacha lo soltó y se fue rápidamente, sonriendo y saltando de emoción.

Harry y Ron se subieron a un auto muy lujoso, que era propiedad del primero.

-No te escuché quejarte por la pendeja que se te tiró arriba – comentó Ron.- Casi siempre llamas a los de seguridad con típica soberbia… - Harry bufó.- ¡Es la verdad!

-No menciones más lo de recién…

-Te encanta que te adulen. – Harry hizo una media sonrisa arrogante- ¿Te la vas a tirar? – preguntó su amigo.

-Tengo novia, Ron.

-Una muy cornuda…

-¡Cállate! – sacó unas cervezas de manteca de una pequeño refrigerador que había en la guantera y le entregó una. Era santo remedio para que Ronald no se burle de él.

-Amo que seas millonario, Potter. – Tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

-Eres de lo peor – encendió el auto.- Aunque a decir verdad… yo también amo ser quién soy.- Ambos sonrieron.

000

Ginny caminaba por la calle con sus gafas de sol y un tapado muy abrigado para protegerse el frío. Ella vivía en Liverpool desde hacía alrededor de seis años. Decidió abandonar Londres luego de su graduación en Hogwarts, cuando le propusieron trabajar en el Hospital de Liverpool. Luego de eso Ginny siguió la carrera de sanadora y quedó con un puesto fijo allí. Vivía en un modesto, pero muy acogedor, departamento que rentaba. Ginny era una mujer bastante solitaria e independiente. No le gustaba estar demasiado tiempo con las personas, ni que se entrometan en su vida. Desde que se radicó en Liverpool, su relación su familia era casi nula. Su madre siempre cuestionó determinadas elecciones de vida de Ginny y ella nunca lo toleró. Eso no significaba que no tenga relación su familia, solía escribirse con alguno de sus hermanos, pero Ginny no pasaba las fiestas con ellos, ni los cumpleaños. El contacto se remitía a un mísero papel. Cuando llegó la oportunidad de irse de Londres, sintiéndose incomprendida, no había dudado ni un minuto en aprovecharla. Ella no estaba sola, tenía a su novio de hacía seis años con ella. Lo había conocido meses antes de terminar su educación escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Introdujo la llave en la puerta y el celular empezó a sonar con una música estridente.

-¡Por fin llamas! – Contestó algo impaciente- ¡Era hora!

-_Se me hizo tarde_ – dijo la voz de una mujer.- _Esa conferencia con ese maldito arrogante… _

-Si bueno, April…- dijo Ginny cortante.- No me interesan tus entrevistados.

_-Si tú supieras…_ - Ginny bufó.

-Si yo supiera ¿qué?

-_Nada… ¿Cómo estás?_ _¿Hiciste las pruebas? _

-Si.

_-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decirme cuáles fueron los resultados?_

_-_Negativo.- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz.

-¡Ginny! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no? – April sonaba espantada.

-Si lo sé; ¡un verdadero desastre!

-_No deberíamos ponernos así… después de todo, era lo que sospechábamos_ –Suspiró April resignada.

-Te juro que no se cómo se lo voy a decir… Pierce se había hecho la idea.

_-Estaba muy ilusionado, ¿no? ¡Como para no estarlo! – _Dijo April mitad divertida mitad preocupada- _¿Alguien más lo sabe?_

-No y agradezco a Merlín que así sea.- murmuró Ginny.- Creo que es mejor que todo siga así…

_-Y si le cuentas a tu cuñada, ¿Hermione se llamaba? –_ preguntó April, esperanzada con la idea de que Ginny cambie de opinión.

-Hace años que no hablo con Hermione, April. – dijo Ginny.

-_Llámala._

-No, no quiero.

-_¡Es la esposa de tu hermano! _

-Me carteo dos veces al año con Ron- le recordó Ginny con voz cansada.

-_Ella fue tu gran amiga._

_-_Si, la adoro, pero nos distanciamos. No saben nada de mi… Ya sabes que yo tuve que hacerlo, no podía perder una oportunidad de trabajo…

_-¡Eres imposible, Ginny!_ _¡Tu familia no te perdonará tu desinterés!_– Se enojaba April.

-Me lo agradecerán… - dijo Ginny sin inmutarse.- Así estamos bien, hace años que…

-_¿Por lo menos vendrás a mi cumpleaños el fin de semana? – _la interrumpió April

-¿Viajar a Londres? - preguntó Ginny, como si la idea fuese peligrosa.

_-Vamos, sólo tienes que aparecerte y no tienes guardia en el hospital. _

-Está bien. – Aceptó Ginny - ¡Pero no me quedaré a dormir! Cuando el festejo termine, volveré a aquí…

_-Si bueno, está bien, volverás a tu adorado Liverpool…_

-Llevaré a Alma…

_-¡Te convenía! Oye Gin, tengo que cortar_.- dijo April- _Viene mi jefe, es un fastidio… la redacción de corazón es un terrible despelote y…_

-Está bien, nos hablamos para arreglar lo de tu cumpleaños.

_-Adiós._ – April cortó.

Ginny se arrojó en el sofá y sacó unos papeles de su cartera, mirándolos fijamente. ¡Negativo! ¿Cómo se había permitido dudar? Su mente se lo recordó varias veces, pero ella, lo negaba y lo negaba. Parpadeó, pensando súbitamente en que su vida tenía que continuar como hasta ese presente. Todo estaba bien, tenía que tranquilizarse… tenía un trabajo, podía con sus obligaciones. Sonrió, pensando en que si creía en ella, ¿por qué dudarlo? Así había podido ser feliz, a su manera.

* * *

><p>Nota: Se ruegan reviews. Aunque no se pueda decir mucho porque recién arranca, son muy importantes, dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.<p>

Desde ya, gracias por leer!

Joanne.


	2. Descargas de divan

**Hola a todos! Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Hoy no iba a actualizar, pero de repente se me dio por hacerlo. Ahora van a entender un poco más lo del capitulo 1. El fic va a ser más dramático que de humor, pero de todas maneras, habrá mucho de las dos. Sin embargo por el peso de la trama, le puse "drama". Los dejo con el capitulo y espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

**Capitulo 2**

**Descargas de diván**

_Viajo bien adentro, _

_a la ciudad del desencuentro, _

_capital del nuevo centro _

_del vacío existencial._

Harry llegó a su mansión con un punzante dolor de cabeza. La reunión con los fabricantes de escobas había sido estresante. Siempre había un pero, una excusa, siempre era costoso llegar a un acuerdo satisfactorio para él mismo y para ellos. Había dejado a Ron en su casa con rapidez. El pelirrojo no dejaba de bromear y cuando lo hacía demasiado seguido se volvía algo insoportable para Harry. De repente, se dio cuenta que un elfo tomaba sus pertenencias y su abrigo para que esté más cómodo. El muchacho se paralizó observando su enorme mansión. Si que era enorme. Había veces en donde Harry se sentía un granito de arena perdido en el universo. Pero intentaba borrar esa clase de sensación, que no lo llevaba a ningún lado, a ningún lado que pudiese ser bueno para él. Suspiró y subió las escaleras mientras escuchó la voz de un elfo preguntándole si quería algo para cenar…

-No, gracias, quiero estar tranquilo.

Entró en su habitación y se arrojó en la cama, pensando en la admiradora que lo había seguido a la salida de la conferencia. Definitivamente, ese si que era un manjar para disfrutar, pensaba con descaro. Meterle los cuernos a Kristen no era algo común en él, pero determinadas mujeres lo valían. ¿Cómo resistirse, si se le tiraban encima? Sonrió, el era incorregible en ese aspecto. El sexo opuesto era una de sus tantas debilidades. No había encontrado una que le de lo que todas juntas le daban, ni siquiera la perfección de Kristen lograba satisfacerlo por completo. Aunque sin dudas, ella era la que más cerca estaba de ese puesto…

-Hola mi amor- Harry giró la cabeza. Kristen estaba allí con su rubio cabello y vestida de punta en blanco, como siempre. Harry sonrió al verla, aunque también se tensó, preguntándose si se había enterado lo que le preguntaron en la conferencia.

-Florcita… – le dijo sonriéndole abiertamente- ¿Cómo estás, dulzura? ¿Qué tal tu día? No te escuché entrar… - la abrazó mirándola.

-Fui al gimnasio temprano – contó la muchacha.- Y luego a medirme unas prendas de una famosa marca muggle… - le acarició la cara- ¿Qué tal la conferencia?- Harry tosió y se sentó en la cama, algo incómodo.

-Disculpa…- replicó -Ha estado muy bien la conferencia… aunque lo periodistas, tú sabes. – Kristen hizo cara de no entender- Preguntan cualquier estupidez…

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te preguntaron esta vez? – Kristen tenía mala cara y Harry se maldijo por contarle. No estaba de humor para una de sus escenitas de celos.

-Rumores –dijo- Ya sabes, la revista Corazón de Bruja, inventan cosas. Son unos inservibles.

-Tienes razón - aprobó la chica haciendo una mueca frívola- Seguramente fue esa asquerosa de April Bones, ¿verdad?- Harry asintió-Deberías hacer algo para dejarla sin trabajo…-él sonrió cínicamente.- Y que se muera de hambre…

-¿Tú crees, florcita? – dijo pasándole una mano en el muslo sensualmente. Ella sonrió con lujuria- Me parece buena idea… así bajaría los humos de esa maleducada ¿no?

-Exacto- dijo Kristen- Y así, no anda diciendo que tú te acuestas con admiradoras…- a Harry se le borró la sonrisa.- ¿No, Potter?

-¿Estás desconfiando de mí, florcita?

-Para nada mi amor- dijo ella, pero su voz tuvo una nota de cinismo que Harry detectó.- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-No lo sé, florcita.- le comió la boca para nada inocentemente y Kristen se estremeció.- Me excitas tanto…- se tiró arriba de ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, sintiendo una pronta erección.

-Tú también…- susurró entre jadeos la muchacha- Eres perfecto…

-Lo sé, florcita…- ella no se molestó por ese engreído comentario, solo soltó un leve resoplido.- ¿Tienes tiempo para quedarte a dormir? Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás…

-Claro que tengo tiempo… tengo todo el tiempo ahh… del mundo…

-Verás cómo te haré gritar, florcita.

Comenzaron a follar desaforadamente. Después de un leve descanso Harry, insatisfecho, volvió a follarla. Ella simplemente disfrutaba de su posesión física. Es que el cuerpo de Kristen parecía ser un juguete para Harry. Un juguete que adoraba, en su forma, en su tamaño. A su manera, el sabía amarla. Eso pensaba él, que era la única mujer con la que había querido acostarse luego de hacerlo la primera vez. O bien, casi la única. Se quedaron dormidos con demasiada rapidez después de la segunda vez…

_Harry se encontraba en su fiesta de graduación de Hogwarts de 1998. La había festejado al año siguiente porque en su último año había estado demasiado ocupado buscando los Horcruxxes para derrotar a Lord Voldemort. _

_Harry había tomado muchísimo Whisky de Fuego. Sino se equivocaba, sostenía el sexto vaso de la noche, unido al vino ingerido durante la cena. Alcanzó a ver, de forma borrosa y nublada, en el Gran Salón un reloj que marcaban las tres de la madrugada. La gente bailaba, cantaba, se divertía, iba y venía buscando bebidas, reían, algunos se sentaban a descansar, charlaban, otros flirteaban o se besaban. Un claro ejemplo eran Ron y Hermione que se degustaban besándose apasionadamente en un rincón apartado de la pista de baile. _

_Harry sonrió y se tambaleó su compostura y el vaso que tenía en su mano. En ese instante, empezaron a llover piezas de cotillón por toda la pista de baile. Para los hombres había sombreros de diferentes formas y colores, y para las mujeres algunos antifaces venecianos que cubrían su cara por completo. Las chicas empezaron a colocárselos con premura mientras Harry recorría la vista con el vaso tambaleante en su mano, mirándolas como si fueran el banquete de Navidad. Las mujeres eran su perdición; Harry derrochaba pasión de sus ojos verdes. ¿Cuál sería la afortunada esa noche? Cho Chang ya había pasado de moda y se había sacado las ganas mucho tiempo antes; ninguna de las gemelas Patil había puesto reparos en entrar en su cama. Lavender Brown (Ron, por supuesto, ni se molestó), Romilda Vane, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, entre otras tantas. Harry había perdido la cuenta. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír irremediablemente. Siguió recorriendo la pista con un gesto algo agrandado que mezclado con el alcohol lo hacían ver como lo había sido James Potter con los Merodeadores._

_Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien y le volcó parte de su Whisky en su vestido que era de color manteca._

_-¡Maldito imbécil! – soltó la chica contrariada. Harry la miró y quedó hipnótico con su figura. Llevaba puesto un antifaz que cubría su rostro, pero sus facciones eran relajantes. Ella tenía una belleza que pulverizaba los ojos. Por lo menos su nariz era de ensueño…y sus labios parecían húmedos e incitantes, eran tan sexuales pero tan inocentes al mismo tiempo. Tenía el pelo recogido hasta arriba… Harry supuso que era pelirrojo, pero no estaba seguro, no había mucha luz en el medio la pista._

_-Hola, hermosa- susurró automáticamente Harry. Aún sin saber quién era ya sentía ganas de llevársela a la cama. ¿Qué importaba la identidad? ¡Estaba buena, tenía unos senos increíbles! Acercó sus labios a los labios de ella hasta a estar a un milímetro._

_-Estás borracho, Harry.- murmuró ella con disgusto. "Bien", pensaba Harry, Me conoce sin necesidad de presentarme, o sea que mi fama otra vez lo estaba ayudando a "concretar" sus asuntos de alcoba._

_-¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo? – pero ella lo alejaba._

_-¿Por quién me tomas? – chilló ofendida._

_-Pues no lo sé. No tengo ni idea quién eres… -sonrió seductoramente y ella sintió un golpe placentero en la boca del estómago- Pero me encantaría saberlo. – ella se sorprendió._

_-¿No sabes quién soy?-Harry sonrió._

_-No me doy cuenta… debo decir que me gusta tu antifaz- volvió a acercarse y le dio beso cerca de la boca. Ginny sintió que una electricidad le recorría la comisura de los labios. Los oídos ya no oían el bullicio de la fiesta, su mente estaba en una disyuntiva mortal… ¿Debía aprovechar la situación? Estar con Harry Potter, era lo que había deseado toda su vida...- Tienes unos ojos…- ella sonrió. Harry era el típico seductor que "verseaba" a las mujeres para hacer de las suyas._

_-No hace falta que te hagas el romántico… - Harry dejó la copa arriba de una mesa._

_-Sólo digo la verdad. Estoy borracho pero no soy tonto. – Le puso una mano en la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.- Eres muy hermosa, desconocida…_

_-¡Si normalmente ni me miras! - le susurró ella con un dejo de reproche._

_-Seguramente era porque estaba ciego…_

_-No, sólo piensas en revolcarte con todas…_

_-Contigo no quiero follar._

_-¿Ah no? - dijo escéptica._

_-Quiero hacerte el amor._

_-Maldito mentiro…- Pero Harry la besó dulcemente.- Basta, Harry, no quiero…_

_-Si me convences de que no quieres, te dejaré en paz desconocida- masculló Harry divertido. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, el si que sabía manipular a las mujeres._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Ves? Por eso te quiero…_

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-Por tu manera de dudar, ese dulce titubeo…- Ginny se maldijo por pensar que parecía sincero. ¿Harry Potter auténtico con una mujer? Misión imposible.- Estás nerviosa…- parpadeó. – Ninguna mujer se pone nerviosa conmigo, todas quieren dejarme 'knock out' apenas me ven… eso suele ser divertido, pero a veces cansa, ¿sabes?..._

_-Tomaste mucho, Harry- el sonrió y volvió a besarla, pero ella lo apartó otra vez._

_-Sí, es cierto._

_-Y por eso me quieres. _

_-Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.- arguyó Harry y la besó con fuerzas, ya sin permitirle volver a resistirse…_

_Y ese beso para ambos fue hermoso, dulce, rico, placentero. Ginny posó las manos en su cara y lo presionó hacia sí misma. ¡Harry Potter era riquísimo, como probar un postre favorito, como el helado de frambuesa! En realidad no, eso era corto. Su olorcito a perfume, la suavidad de sus labios en los suyos. La delicadeza con la que controlaba la situación. Su arrogancia, era un maldito arrogante, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sensual, tan convincente, tan seductor? Sintió a su lengua jugar con la de ella y lo separó. Pensó las cosas con calma… y si no estaba errada esa iba a ser la única posibilidad de acostarse con Harry Potter. De repente, se borró Pierce, se borró todo de ella…_

_-¿Quieres venir conmigo, hermosa del antifaz? – murmuró Harry con las pupilas dilatadas._

_-Sí…_

_Ginny sintió que Harry tironeaba de su mano y la arrastraba… parpadeó y extrañamente ya estaba en una alcoba. Estuvo segura que la sala multipropósito. Pero antes de que se detuviera a dilucidarlo sus labios detuvieron el juicio y todo tipo de sensatez. Harry comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido mientras la besaba y ella, se dejaba llevar. No le importaba su novio, su vida, no le importaba el hecho de recordar que el día anterior había estado con su novio y ahora se acostaba gratuitamente con Harry Potter. Siempre había deseado estar así con él no quería detenerlo. Sentía que sería un sacrilegio interrumpirse y que se iba a arrepentir ¿Por qué su novio Pierce tenía que enterarse? Ese iba a ser un error que ella sola iba a pagar, que su conciente iba a cargar… y Harry no podía decirlo porque no sabía con quién estaba a punto de hacer el amor. De repente Harry estaba adentro suyo y dio una envestida hacia delante que la enloqueció y no pudo seguir pensando… El también parecía estar disfrutándolo mucho. Hizo un ademán para quitarle el antifaz pero ella se lo impidió besándolo con pasión._

Ginny despertó de golpe seco, respirando entrecortado. ¿Por qué tenían que volver ese maldito sueño que la llenaba de culpa, recordándole lo infiel que había sido con Pierce? Resopló, enojada consigo misma y con su inconciente. Miró el reloj, era temprano, las siete y media de la mañana. Aún tenía una hora antes de ir al hospital. Se levantó y fue hacia la cocina para prepararse un café. Miró la ventana. A juzgar por el viento, parecía que ese día de enero hacía mucho frío. Levantó la varita y se calentó el agua en dos minutos. Levantó la taza para probarlo, disfrutando la sensación de su olor. Amaba el aroma a café, era uno de sus olores favoritos. Sonrió con placer… luego se giró para hacia el sillón y una pequeña figura la asustó…

-¡Alma! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto, cielo! – se frotó el pecho. - ¿Qué haces levantada, mi amor?

-Tuve pesadillas, mami- se restregó los ojos. Vestía un pequeño camisón blanco. Ginny la abrazó.

-No es nada mi amor, yo también tengo pesadillas a veces.- besó su mejilla con dulzura.- Vamos te acompañaré a tu cama… - le tomó la mano.

-Bueno…

Fueron hacia a su pequeña habitación, bastante humilde. Alma no parecía tener muchos juguetes, ni demasiadas pertenencias, pero lo que tenía era hermoso. La cubrecama era color lila, su favorito. Y los pocos peluches que tenía estaban como nuevos. Ginny la tapó y se sentó en la cama, acariciando su pelo color caoba y mirándola.

-Mami…- dijo la niña soñolienta.- ¿Podemos ir a visitar a tía April?

-Iremos el sábado por su cumpleaños, mi amor – contestó Ginny dándole un beso en la frente.- Ahora, a dormir, en un rato vendrá Elisse a cuidarte…- la arropó.

-No me gusta quedarme con Elisse, mami.

-Sabes que yo debo trabajar, Alma… y te recuerdo, pequeña, que tienes seis años para andar tomando tus propias decisiones.

-Me aburro con Elisse.- se expresó la niña.

-Es buena y te cuida bien.- expuso Ginny. Su hija tenía el poder de sacarla de quicio, era cabeza dura, nunca entendía razones.

-Mami… ¿por qué no puedo conocer a mis abuelos de Londres?

-Porque yo no tengo relación con ellos, mi amor- la besó.- ¿Puedes dormirte? Debo ir a prepararme para trabajar. Elisse no tardará en llegar.

-Si…-Ginny la tapó hasta el cuello.- Te quiero mucho mami…

-Yo más. Duerme, Alma mía.-ella sonrió y la miró con sus ojos verdes.

-¿Más tarde viene Pierce?

-Sí. Duerme.-insistió Ginny haciéndole caricias en el pelo, para relajarla.

Cuando Alma ya estaba dormida, se retiró de la recámara, sin dejar de pensar en los análisis.

Ginny tuvo la duda durante años. Ella y Pierce no se atrevieron a finiquitarla por una sola razón: el miedo a los resultados. Cuando supo de su embarazo de Alma, la embargó una felicidad increíble. Iba a formar una familia con su amor, alejada de los reproches de su familia, de su manera de juzgarla. Es que ni Molly y Arthur ni sus hermanos, habían aceptado a Pierce en la familia; nunca habían podido asumir que ella era una mujer y que tenía todo el derecho de elegir con quién compartir su vida.

Entonces Ginny luego de su graduación partió para Liverpool, y se desligó un poco de ellos.

La noticia de su embarazo la supo el padre de su hija primero que todos. No obstante, Ginny sabía que podía haber un pequeño escollo que quebrara su felicidad. Sabía que el día de su graduación se había acostado con otra persona, con un soberbio que lo único que le importaba era follarse a cuanta fémina se le cruzara por el camino… _¡Todo por un puto amor de la adolescencia! Que estupidez, _se reprendía_. _A los pocos meses de haber nacido Alma, le confesó a su pareja, que cabía la posibilidad que la niña no fuese hija biológica de él. Sí, le dijo que había sido infiel con otro hombre. Por supuesto jamás le dijo quién era. Pierce y Ginny se separaron un tiempo, pero luego él la perdonó, aceptando quedarse con ella y con Alma, que era un bebé.

Seis largos años habían pasado de todo eso y siempre se habían negado a hacer las pruebas de ADN. ¿Para qué? Ambos temían que la felicidad que tanto les había costado construir explote en sus manos… y prefirieron seguir así, engañándose. Confiando ciegamente en que Alma era hija de Pierce. ¿Para qué dudar? ¿Para qué estropear todo con una maldita verdad que a nadie le importaba? Y eso hasta hace unos días en que April convenció a Ginny que hiciera las pruebas a escondidas de Pierce. Y el resultado había dado negativo. Alma no era hija biológica de él y con esa noticia el mundo de Ginny se había derrumbado. Ella se sentía una puta cada vez que pensaba en el asunto. Por muchos años no supo con certeza absoluta quién era el padre de su hija. Sin embargo la mentira había terminado por fin. Le dolía mucho esa verdad, le dolía terriblemente, durante mucho tiempo rezaba a los cielos que sea hija de Pierce, pero comprendió entonces que sus ruegos fueron en vano: Alma era hija de… No quiso decirlo ni en sus pensamientos, la idea era torturante. Para decirlo sin rodeos, la verdad era una mierda. Ginny sabía perfectamente que si se lo decía a Pierce, lo destruía por completo, él amaba a Alma y la quería como una hija…

No obstante, Ginny jamás consintió mentirle a su hija. Ella le había dicho que Pierce no era su padre biológico (teniendo dudas prefirieron decirle que no) y era por eso que lo llamaba por su nombre, en lugar de decirle "papá". Alma había preguntado en varias ocasiones por su padre verdadero y Ginny no le daba una respuesta concreta. Se imaginó muchísimas veces confirmándole que Pierce era su papá, que eran una familia, pero ahora ese sueño se había hecho trizas después de los exámenes de ADN.

Ginny suspiró y cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento, Elisse estaba allí con una enorme sonrisa. Ginny se la devolvió y abrazó a la mujer con fuerza. Ella había ocupado el lugar de Molly. Tenía unos sesenta años.

-Gracias por cuidarla, Elisse.

-Sabes que es un placer para mí, mi vida –contestó Elisse.- Cuando vuelvas me gustaría hablar contigo…, no te ves nada bien…

-Estoy bien- dijo Ginny – Me voy, estoy llegando tarde. Al está durmiendo…

-Lo sé…- apaciguó Elisse.- Ve tranquila, luego hablaremos.

Ginny sonrió y se subió al ascensor, esperando tener una jornada laboral no tan pesada.

00

Era temprano en la mañana y Harry estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable de su lujoso living, acostado y con una Snitch en la mano. La dejaba escapar y luego, la atrapaba con increíble destreza. Estaba muy pensativo, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Cómo has estado, Harry? – dijo la neutral voz de su analista, Jack Daniels.

-Bien-contestó. Se hizo un silencio y su analista no dijo nada hasta que Harry volvió a hablar.-Odio las conferencias de prensa.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues eso, Jack.- se exasperó Harry torciendo los ojos.- Me fastidian, no lo sé…- chascó la lengua y soltó la Snitch que comenzó a girar en círculos– Odio a algunos periodistas; pretenden hacerme quedar mal esos hijos de puta… ¿Tanta envidia causo? ¿Qué es lo que tienen en contra de mí?

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? – dijo Jack con un tono que a su interlocutor no le gustó nada. Harry hizo un esfuerzo para permanecer acostado y no girar la cabeza para mirarlo mal. La Snitch pasó por ahí y Harry la atrapó con la mano derecha con brusquedad.

-¿Qué más podría pensar, Jack? April Bones, ese buitre… - Harry sonreía irónico. – Debe morir de ganas de tener un polvo conmigo, por eso no deja molestarme. Es tan ilusa…jamás me acostaría con ese adefesio… - Jack se tensó.

-Ella sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, Harry- apuntó.

-No. Vino a preguntar estupideces para dejarme mal parado…

-Trabaja para una revista de chismes. – recordó el analista.

-Un trabajo digno de un ser vulgar y detestable como ella.- siseó Harry tirándose la Snitch de una mano a la otra con habilidad.- Esa mujer es una jodida…

-Pero ¿por qué supones que quiere acostarse contigo? ¿Acaso cualquier persona que te molesta, a tu entender, quiere sexo contigo? – Harry enrojeció.

-A las mujeres les gusta dar vueltas, son rebuscadas e histéricas. No van al punto, ¿comprendes? – El analista no dijo nada y Harry continuó.- Son todas unas perras en celo…Tú lo debes saber más que yo, Jack.

-No puedo hablar de mí. – Jack anotó algo en los papeles.

-Entiendo, entiendo… pero esa April Bones, me las va a pagar. Haré todo para que la echen de Corazón de bruja.- sonrió.- No será muy difícil, son bastante putas las que trabajan allí…

-La periodista no parece quererte mucho. – Afirmó Jack- ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

-Me importa un carajo, por supuesto. – Harry suspiró.- Aunque es algo raro, ¿sabes? Me quiere todo el mundo y que alguien no lo haga es… extraño.

-¿Hiere tu ego? – Harry soltó la Snitch y la diminuta pelota dorada, voló lejos de él.

-April Bones no es lo suficiente para herir mi ego – dijo soberbiamente. Jack pensó _"¿Qué hará falta para herir tu ego? ¿Acaso un arma nuclear, Potter?",_ pero no dijo nada.- Es sólo una periodista de cuarta que no tiene lo suficiente para llegar a fin de mes. Necesita prensa…

Jack carraspeó con incomodidad.

-¿Cómo estás con Kristen?

-Estamos bien…- Harry recorría con la mirada las molduras del alto techo de la sala- Ella no me molesta y eso hace que yo esté bien. No me pide que haga cosas estúpidas, entiende que yo no soy como los típicos novios empalagados con sus mujeres… ¿entiendes?

-Explícate mejor.

-No sé, todo eso del amor… - se rascó la cabeza, pensativo- Esas estupideces que sólo existen en las películas. Son cosas cursis, patéticas. Por ejemplo, Ron le lleva flores a Hermione todos los 14… ¡sólo porque los catorces cumplen un mes más juntos! – dejó salir una carcajada burlona.- Sinceramente no lo entiendo, es patético…

-¿Nunca sentiste ganas de hacer algo parecido? – indagó Jack

-Jamás – contestó serio.

-O sea que nunca amaste a nadie – continuó Jack.

-No…

-¿Qué es amar a una mujer para ti, Harry?

-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto? –Jack permaneció callado. Harry siempre perdía la batalla con su analista. Bufó, contrariado.- Está bien. No sé, supongo que amar es volverse un completo idiota. Así es Ron cuando está cerca de Hermione…- rió burlonamente.- Sólo tolero esas estupideces porque es mi mejor amigo…

-Entiendo.

-Creo que el amor te hace débil.- continuó Harry cruzando sus rodillas.- Por ejemplo, el matrimonio es lo más absurdo que escuché… ¿cómo uno puede amar a alguien toda su vida?

-¿Qué es amar a una mujer para ti, Harry? No contestaste mi pregunta…

-Nunca quise quedarme con ninguna, no puedo contestártela.

-Y eso ¿qué significa?

-Después de echarle un polvo, jamás se me pasó por la mente volver a verla.

-¿Y Kristen?

-Ella es diferente.

-¿La amas?

-No lo sé. Creo que no – contestó Harry preguntándose eso por primera vez- Supongo que no es necesario amar… es un verbo muy fuerte. – hizo una mueca asquerosa, como si amar resultara patético a su entender.- Estoy cómodo con ella. No me molesta, no me hace planteos ridículos y no me pide lo que no puedo darle.

-Entonces Kristen es la única mujer con la que has deseado acostarte luego de haberlo hecho la primera vez – concluyó Jack, levantando su lapicera.

-Si… aunque…

-¿Aunque?

-Va a creer que estoy loco.- Jack sonrió ligeramente, pero Harry no lo estaba viendo.

-Dilo ya, Harry.

-Hace unos seis años – se expresó.- En mi graduación de Hogwarts, estuve con una chica.- Jack tosió. Había estado con todas, lo sabía el mundo entero. Harry entendió lo que estaba pensando.- No, no era cualquier chica. En realidad, nunca supe quién era…

-¿Ah no? – inquirió Jack interesado.

-No. Ella llevaba puesto un antifaz esa noche. No recuerdo ni siquiera su color de cabello, pero sus ojos… tenían el color del chocolate. Y su voz me resultaba algo conocida, pero no logré darme cuenta de quién era…

-¿Qué pasó esa noche, Harry?

-Bueno…- hizo una sonrisa atípica en su rostro, porque fue una sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos.- Fuimos a la Sala Multipropósito, en Hogwarts; comencé a hacerle el amor y fue… especial…

-Especial – repitió Jack, dándole a pie a que explicara eso.

-Sí, jamás creí que lo diría. – Hizo su típico ademán de manos.- Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le conté esto a nadie… – se encogió de hombros, tratando de entenderse a sí mismo- Ella me miraba tan anhelante. Tenía algo de niña y de mujer a la vez. Es como si siempre hubiera deseado estar conmigo, como si me…- se interrumpió pensando en la estupidez que estaba a punto de decir. Jack carraspeó.

-¿No le quitaste el antifaz?

-Lo intenté, pero la desconocida me lo impidió. En ningún momento se le salió, supongo que lo habrá hechizado con algo. – Harry parpadeó- Tenía una piel muy suave. He estado con muchas mujeres, pero jamás toqué a alguien con esa piel…

-¿Cómo describes todo esto?- Harry rió, sabiendo con exactitud dónde Jack quería llevar la conversación.

-No es amor, no seas tonto Jack.- el otro no contestó.- Supongo que es una especie de curiosidad…

-¿Cómo terminó la noche?

-A eso iba – dijo Harry- Me desperté y ella ya no estaba. Sólo me dejó su antifaz al lado de la cama… - resopló con frustración- Hice eso toda mi vida y bastó para que me lo hagan una sola vez para darme cuenta que se siente como la mierda…

-¿Ah si?

-Si, no es agradable.- reconoció, pero no parecía culposo por su accionar- Me gustaría saber quién es La Desconocida… Así la llamo para mis adentros, Jack. Averigüé si era algún familiar de las graduadas, pero no pude dar con su paradero. Ninguna tenía ese lunar en el cuello…

-¿Era linda? – Harry hizo otra vez esa sonrisa inusual.

-Realmente hermosa. Una naricita… - se le subió un calor a la cara- Tenía un ombligo particular, diferente. Y las uñas pintadas de un fucsia chillón que contrastaba con el color rosa viejo de su vestido.- rió- Siempre detesté las mujeres que se pintan las uñas de colores fuertes, pero a ella le sentaba de maravilla…

-¿Te gustaría volver a verla?

-Me encantaría.

-¿Qué harías si la vieras?

-¿Me lo preguntas Jack? ¡Caramba, parece que no me conocieras! – Harry le hablaba a su analista como si fuesen amigos. Jack estaba acostumbrado e ignoraba ese tipo de respuestas.- Me la tiraría, por supuesto. No se puede dejar pasar un manjar de esos sin hacer una maratón de polvos…

-¿Y luego?

-La dejaría durmiendo sola.- la sonrisa de Harry volvía a ser pedante- No contestaría sus llamados, haría que se arrastre implorando mis besos de nuevo… y le diría que no una y otra vez… -Jack alzó las cejas.

-¿Serías capaz? Parece que, a pesar de los años, ella te gusta mucho- recalcó.

-Es sólo curiosidad.- Chascó la lengua, descartando la idea.- No creo que vuelva a verla. Después de esa noche se la tragó la tierra…

-¿Serías capaz de reconocerla?

-Quizá sí. –dijo Harry- Me gustaría poder reconocerla…- cerró la mano en un puño denunciando impotencia y algo de resentimiento- Para devolverle la jugada a la muy perra.

La Snitch pasaba por ahí y Harry la agarró con la mano izquierda, con rapidez.

-Ojala la encuentres algún día – le deseó Jack con tono de voz que no fue neutral, sino cargado de alguna emoción que Harry no llegó a dilucidar.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Jack?

-Por tu propio bien alguien debería bajarte del hipogrifo.- Jack miró el reloj.- Ya es la hora, Harry…

Harry se levantó, aturdido. Jack siempre lograba dejarlo así, desconcertado, pensativo, replanteándose muchas cosas. ¿Qué le había querido decir? ¿Acaso esperaba que La Desconocida volviera para verlo sufrir? ¡Un analista divino el suyo! "Debería pagarle menos", pensó Harry, algo resentido. Se levantó y abrió el cajón del escritorio. Sacó un pequeño antifaz color blanco, con muchos brillos y plumas. Se lo mostró a Jack con las mejillas inusualmente sonrosadas.

-Muy coqueto - comentó Jack.

-Todavía conserva su olor – susurró Harry y volvió a guardarlo en el cajón.

-Hasta la semana que viene, Harry – lo saludó Jack con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Me gustó que el analista se llamara Jack Daniels, como una conocida marca de Whisky, jaja.<p>

Se ruegan comentarios, son absolutamente necesarios! Les contesto a todos los que no pongan reviews anonimos (ya q esos no tengo manera de contestarlos)

Gracias a todos por leer, comentar y poner la historia en favoritos.

Joanne


	3. Mentiras Piadosas

Gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior, como los que dejaron en mi otro fic "Con la misma euforia de mis sueños" (pronto lo actualizo)

La mayoría han expresado la forma de ser de Harry es insoportable y yo concuerdo. No es muy dificil darnos cuenta que es un ser que llena sus frustraciones con dinero, fama y comodidades, porque no tiene nada "afectivo" en su vida. De hecho, hay mucho resentimiento e inseguridad en él, y eso se demuestra en que hace terapia, (no estoy diciendo que los q hacen terapia sean inseguros, claro, digo que Harry aparenta tenerlo todo y en el fondo esta muy mal consigo mismo y no es un hombre feliz por mucho que lo aparente)

Espero que este cap les guste, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

**Mentiras piadosas**

_Y así fue como aprendí que en historias de dos_

_Conviene a veces mentir_

_Que ciertos engaños son,_

_Narcóticos contra el mal de amor._

El fin de semana llegó con prontitud para Ginny. La pelirroja intentó sacarse de la cabeza los resultados de ADN y seguir engañándose. Es que la idea de que tenía una hija con el famoso jugador de Quidditch Harry Potter, por una noche que ni siquiera recordaba, era tan descabellada y absurda que le resultó fácil enterrarla en un rincón olvidado de su mente. Para ella, era una de esas cosas que a uno le da vergüenza acordarse y cuando venía a su mente, sacudía la cabeza y sustituía el pensamiento por otra idea más reconfortante.

En esos momentos estaba empacando algunas pertenencias en un bolso mediano. Alma insistía en llevarse sus cinco peluches y su almohada y su madre intentaba hacerle entender que no podían llevarse dos bolsos tan grandes a Londres.

-Pero mami, necesito mis juguetes- explicaba Alma, con las manos en jarra. Ginny sonrió, ese gesto le recordó a sí misma.- ¿De qué te ríes, mami?

-Nada. Me recuerdas a mí-se encogió de hombros. Alma sonrió.

-¿Entonces no puedo llevarme todos mi peluches, ma?

-Son demasiados, cielo. Y no los vas a usar todos…

-¡Si vamos a aparecernos, mamá! – dijo Alma rodando los ojos.- No pesan nada…

-¡Está bien! – se resignó Ginny. – Si pierdes alguno en la casa de April no quiero quejas, ¿queda claro?

-Si mami… - dijo contenta Alma. Ginny siguió acomodando las cosas y doblando la ropa.- Mami…

-Dime…

-¿Mi papá está muerto? – Ginny la miró. Un peso horrible había caído sin piedad en su pecho. Alma a pesar de ser una nena, era muy directa cuando quería.- Es por eso que no quieres hablarme de él. Por eso no lo conocí nunca ni lo voy a poder conocer…- Alma le sostenía la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos. Ginny lo hizo también, pero le costaba horrores soportar sus ojos verdes clavados en los suyos.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?

-Nunca quieres hablar de mi papá.- le reprochó su hija.

-No es así…

-Si. Yo quiero saber de él…- insistió.

-Alma… - la niña bajó la mirada. Sabía que su madre no iba a decirle nada y eso le dolía. Ginny se sentó en la cama y la abrazó.- ¿Pierce no es lo suficiente para ti?

-Lo quiero. Pero el no es mi papá- Alma nuevamente la inyectó con sus ojos verdes y Ginny, al mirarla recordó intensamente a Harry Potter. Por primera vez asoció las dos miradas y maldijo la hora en que hizo los condenados análisis. La verdad era insoportable. Ahora era muy fácil relacionarlos y tan difícil pensar el lazo de sangre que absurdamente los unía.

-Es cierto, Pierce no es tu papá.- reconoció con pesar. Sentó a Alma en su falda y su hija la miró esperando una respuesta sincera.- Te diré algo mi amor, te lo mereces. Tu padre no está muerto. – Alma sonrió con ilusión- Pero yo… no quiero que lo conozcas.- A la niña se le borró la sonrisa rápidamente.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es mi papá!

-Él no te hará nada bien, mi amor.- dijo Ginny acariciándole el pelo.- No es bueno que sepas de él…

-¡Quiero conocerlo hoy mismo! – declaró Alma empezando a enojarse.

-No va a poder ser. - Ginny se sentía la peor de todas.

-¿Me dices su nombre? – rogó Alma con tristeza.

-Supongo que no estaría mal que te lo diga… ¿no? Es un nombre muy común… – Dijo Ginny más para sí misma- El se llama…- pero la puerta de habitación de Alma se abrió, interrumpiendo la frase, y un joven castaño entró por ella con una enorme sonrisa. Tenía ojos pardos y unas facciones armónicas. Ginny y Alma sonrieron al verlo.

-¿Cómo les va a las dos mujeres más hermosas de todo Liverpool? – preguntó, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ginny lo miró y le devolvió la sonrisa. Pierce era un hombre definitivamente buen mozo. Tenía cabellos rubios oscuros y ojos pardos. Medía un metro ochenta y en su rostro se dibujaba una tierna expresión al mirar a Alma y a Ginny.

-¡Pierce! – lo saludó Alma con entusiasmo y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Están empacando? – Pierce la tomó en sus brazos.

-Vamos a lo de April… ¿no te dije amor? – Pierce negó serio- Tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado…- Pierce soltó a Alma y le dio un beso en los labios a Ginny, eso hizo sonreír a la niña.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, hermosa-dijo Pierce y miró a Alma, que comenzó a jugar con uno de sus viejos ositos.

-Pierce, ¿me compras una escoba? – pidió esperanzada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – dijo Ginny espantada.

-¿Por qué no? – murmuró él – Algunas de esas que vuelen bajito, amor…- aclaró.

-En ese caso...

-¡Si! – Festejó Alma.- ¡Será genial tener una!

-Son costosísimas, mi vida- dijo Ginny mirando a Pierce. – No estamos en condiciones de gastar ese dinero…

-Ya veremos. – dijo Pierce- ¿Vamos a la cocina a tomar un café, amor?- le hizo a Ginny una sugerente mirada.

-Si, vamos. Alma, intenta no cargar los juegos de mesa, son demasiados.-la niña sonrió.

-No, mamá…

Pierce y Ginny salieron de la recámara y fueron hasta la cocina, que quedaba a pocos pasos de la habitación de Alma. Ginny por una razón que ella conocía muy bien estaba incómoda y dolida. Pero ya había decidido no comentarle nada Pierce que había hechos los exámenes de ADN. Confirmar que Alma no era su hija de sangre lo destruiría emocionalmente, y ella lo sabía. Por otro lado, no tenía sentido decírselo… ¿Qué cambiaría si ella le dijese? Sólo lo haría sentir mal y le mataría la ilusión de hace años. La repugnante frase retumbaba en su cabeza desde que había visto los análisis. _"Alma no es hija de Pierce"._ ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel la verdad? ¿Por qué no podía fraguarse? Se sentía culpable… porque aunque intente borrarlo de su mente, no podía quitarse la idea de que sino fuese por la noche con ese maldito, Alma no existiría. _¡Alma no existiría! ¡_Y ella lo odiaba cuando justo él, por un vulgar arrebato de calentura le había dado a la persona más importante de su vida! ¡La razón de su felicidad! _¡Maldita sea la verdad!, _pensaba. Ginny recordaba la cara de Harry Potter como si lo viera todos los días… y los ojos, esos ojos eran iguales a los de Alma…

-¿Por qué no me contaste que iban de April? – interrumpió Pierce las cavilaciones.

-Lo siento, amor – se disculpó Ginny.- Lo he olvidado.

-Estás un poco rara, ¿sabes? Hace días que te noto rara…

-¿Qué cosas dices? Estoy un poco cansada, nada más. – sonrió forzadamente. Pierce frunció el entrecejo y Ginny lo abrazó. En sus brazos se sentía tan bien, todo era más fácil.- Te amo…

-Y yo a ti.- Pierce acarició su largo pelo- Pero cuéntame que te tiene tan angustiada, mi vida. Tal vez podría ayudarte…- Ginny lo miró a los ojos sin cortar el abrazo.

-Alma me ha preguntado otra vez… - Pierce frunció la boca, dolido.- Sobre su padre y…

-Me imagino…

-A veces pienso que lo mejor es decirle la verdad, pero luego…

-Ginny… y si le decimos que yo soy…

-No.- Pierce parpadeó, contrariado. Ginny había dicho que no tanta determinación que lo estremeció.

-Parece que estás convencida de tu decisión.

-No lo sabemos, mi amor.- mintió Ginny, sintiéndose una mentirosa de la peor calaña.

-Pero hay posibilidades, Gin. – dijo él, ilusionado.- Yo cada día estoy más seguro.- Ginny tragó, con pesar.- Lo siento aquí… - se tocó el pecho y ella se murió de amor.

-Eres un sol.- lo besó brevemente. Pierce sonrió mientras la besaba.

-Ginny…

-No, amor. No quiero hablar más del tema, ¿si? No nos hace bien…- Pierce asintió.- ¿Vienes a lo de April con nosotras?

-April no me soporta.- dijo Pierce exasperado y la miró receloso.

-No es así cariño, ella te tiene mucha estima…- Pierce bufó.

-¿Qué te molesta de April?

-No piensa que yo sea el padre de Alma, por eso siempre insistió con hacer los análisis. Está convencida que es hija del otro…- A Ginny se le empañaron los ojos.- Lo siento…

-April es mi amiga y deberías aceptarla tal como es.

-¡Se mete en nuestras vidas!

-Lo hace por nuestro bien. ¿Seguro que no vienes a Londres? – Pierce frunció el entrecejo.-¿Por qué me estás mirando así? – le preguntó ella, desconcertada.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – Ginny asintió.- No me gusta que vayas a Londres…- Ginny se puso seria. Era evidente que su novio no confiaba en ella en lo absoluto. Después de que le fue infiel jamás volvió a hacerlo.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo más pagaré el error que cometí, Pierce? – Le preguntó dolida.- Sino confías en mí no se porqué estás conmigo…

-Entiéndeme, Ginny… - resopló. – Te amo, y te amaré siempre, pero no puedo evitar pensar que en Londres está la persona con la cual tú…

-Basta, no sigas. – dijo Ginny con los ojos aguados.- Me destruyes hablando de ese tema. Sabes que aún no puedo perdonármelo. Y que todavía estoy pagando las consecuencias…

-¡Es que él siempre estará entre nosotros! ¡Ese desconocido! – Pierce parecía afectado.- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡No te hablo de la infidelidad Ginny! ¡Yo te he perdonado! – aclaró, pero ella lo miró escéptica.

-Se nota.- dijo secamente.

-¡Es la verdad, te he perdonado y tú lo sabes bien! – la apuntó con el dedo.

-¿Cuál es tu problema entonces?

-Que ese sujeto con quién hayas estado puede ser el padre de nuestra hija…- Ginny se estremeció. Escuchar la verdad sin preámbulos sonaba horrible y más de los labios de Pierce.

-No sigas hablando… -Ginny tenía los ojos vidriosos. Tenía ganas de llorar.- No quiero volver a hablar de esto.

-Hagamos los exámenes de ADN. Al tiene que ser mi hija, estoy seguro.

-No quiero hacerlo.- se negó Ginny, esquivando sus ojos.

-¿Temes el resultado? – _"¡Si tu supieras cual es el resultado!",_ pensó ella apenada.

-Tú también le temes- lo apuntó con el dedo. Se hizo un silencio de unos minutos pero él lo interrumpió.

-Quiero saber con quién te acostaste hace seis años.- desgranó Pierce y a Ginny se le escaparon dos lágrimas incontenibles. Pierce pareció darse cuenta de su falta de tacto.- Lo siento…- quiso abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó con tristeza.

-Vete, Pierce, vete ya mismo de aquí.- sollozó.

-Gin… perdóname…

-Vete ya, luego hablaremos.- Pierce le besó la frente con ternura.

-Te amo.- y se fue con brusquedad del departamento.

0

Era sábado y Harry no tenía partido hasta el próximo fin de semana. Por supuesto, había decidido tomarse el día luego de tanto trabajo durante la semana. Quería descansar de los periodistas, de las admiradoras, de los inversionistas, de los pedidos de mercadería… A veces, llegaba a preguntarse de qué servía tener tanto dinero si no había tiempo de disfrutarlo. Kristen se había ido de compras con la clara intención de saquear la bóveda de Harry comprando ropa, zapatos y muchas cosas más que no necesitaba. El joven estaba acostumbrado y no se quejaba. Después de todo, jamás saldría con una mujer que no se vistiera correctamente ni estuviera a su altura… y a veces eso era "un poco" costoso, como le recordaba Ron muy a menudo. Estaban sentados en uno de los salones de la mansión de Harry y bebían capuchino caliente para protegerse del frío. En el medio de la mesa había una caja destapada. Alrededor, muchísimas fotos, que los tres miraban, recordando con nostalgia cada momento. Hermione tomó una foto y empezó a reír con ganas…

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ron - ¡Déjame verla!

-No…- soltó más carcajadas. Harry le sacó la foto de la mano y también empezó a reír.

-¡Qué peinado, Weasley! – se burló y le mostró la foto. Ron bufó, contrariado.

-Mi madre solía peinarnos así- quiso explicar entre medio de las risas- ¡Dejen de reírse!

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Hermione, intentando no reír. Harry empezó a revolver fotos.

-Odio hacer esto – dijo Ron enfurruñado - ¿Por qué tuviste que traer la caja, Hermione?

-Lo siento- murmuró ella- Harry no tenía entrenamiento por la nieve, y había que hacer algo…

-¿Tenía que ser mirar fotos? ¡Me pone como la mierda, es deprimente!

-En eso tienes razón – concedió Harry.- Uno recuerda cuan viejo estamos…

-No somos viejos- dijo Hermione. – Veinticuatro años no es nada…

-De todas maneras, podríamos haber ido a beber cerveza o jugar al pool…- insistió Ron que se lo notaba demasiado disconforme mirando las fotos.

-¿Quieres perder veinte partidos seguidos, Weasley? – se burló Harry divertido.- No sabes jugar…

-Son tan estúpidos. Hombres tenían que ser…– murmuró Hermione, pero ni su novio ni su amigo le hicieron caso.

-Tú pierdes jugando al ajedrez.- recordó Ron y Harry dejó de reír, bufando.- Eres patético…

-¿No vino Kristen? - preguntó Hermione a Harry, aunque sólo lo hizo para cortar esa plática de chiquillos.

-No. Ya tuve suficiente, no quiero que me fastidie demasiado.

-¿Una mujer te fastidia, Potter? Eso es un dato interesante…–se reía Hermione- Creí que las mujeres eran tu perdición…

-Yo soy la perdición de ellas, querrás decir. – Ron rió sin disimular, pero fue una risa irónica.

-Eres un asqueroso engreído.- dijo Hermione sin preámbulos.- Por eso nunca me gustaste ni un poquito…- Harry torció los ojos con desagrado.

-Lo mismo digo, Granger.

-Dejen de pelear.- dijo Ron, revolviendo las fotos. - ¡Mira Harry! ¡Cuando ganamos la Copa de las Casas en primer año! Aún recuerdo a Fluffy…

-El perro de tres cabezas- dijo Harry con nostalgia.- Hagrid seguramente lo quiso adoptar…

-Yo también estoy allí- dijo Hermione, quitándole la foto. Harry miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió.

-Que horror tu pelo, amor… - Ron recibió un codazo en el estómago e hizo un quejido de dolor. Harry rió.

-Como te tienen, Weasley.- suspiró, tomando otra fotografía.- ¡Mira los gemelos, son dos gotas de agua!

-Si son gemelos, ¿no?

-Increíble.- dijo Hermione, buscando más fotos en la caja.

-Quiero encontrar una para burlarme de Ron – dejó salir Harry.

-¡Oye!

-¡Dejen de pelear, parecen niños! – se ofuscó Hermione. Harry sonrió y siguió buscando fotografías. De repente vio una de una nena pelirroja con dos trencitas que le llamó la atención.

-Ella es…– empezó Harry, mirando la foto. La niña no habrá tenido más de cuatro años. Harry miró a Ron y notó cómo su amigo ensombrecía su semblante al verla.

-Si. Ginny.- repuso Ron.- ¿No la recuerdas?

-Sí, claro – contestó Harry, parpadeando.- La salvé de la Cámara de los Secretos ¿no?...

-A ella le gustabas. – sonrió Ron con nostalgia.

-Suele pasar.

-¡Das asco! – exclamó Hermione, algo harta-Es que no se como Kristen te soporta…

-¡Es millonario! – rió Ron. Harry no se ofendió.

-Pregúntale lo que le hace el millonario en la cama…- Harry volvió a tomar la foto de Ginny.

-Mira – dijo Ron, alcanzándole otra foto- Aquí es más grande… creo que tenía catorce…- le dio la foto a su amigo.

Harry se estremeció. Una sensación vertiginosa recorrió la boca de su estómago. Recordaba a Ginny vagamente, pero no con tanto detalle.

-¿No tienes una que sea más actual? – se le escapó, sin pensar. Ron lo miró.

-No.

-¿Por qué miras la foto de esa manera? – preguntó Hermione, perspicaz. Harry la penetró con sus ojos verdes. La chica no se amedrentó.

-¿Cómo estoy mirando la foto, Granger? – repuso en un tono pedante.

-No lo sé…- Ron sonrió. Le divertía presenciar discusiones entre su novia y su mejor amigo, eran tan parecidas a las que el solía tener con Ginny.- Con cara de idiota… - ella y su novio rieron.

-¡Oh basta! Le veo cara conocida- reconoció Harry, un tanto incómodo.

-Es imposible que te hayas acostado con ella – dijo con acidez Ron. – Se fue a Liverpool después de su graduación…

-¿Ah si? – Inquirió Harry, sorprendido.- Vaya… - carraspeó.- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Ahora tiene veintitrés.

-¿Te gusta? – sonrió Hermione.

-¡Es una foto de niña! –Se espantó su amigo.- ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Eres un mujeriego, nunca se sabe – bromeó Ron.

-¿Por qué nunca está con nosotros para las fiestas? – quiso saber Harry. Su amigo otra vez, se puso serio.

-Se peleó con mis padres. - contestó Ron. – Con toda la familia, en realidad. Te lo conté mil veces, ¿acaso no escuchas? – Harry negó.- Ginny comenzó a salir con Pierce Lauper, que iba al mismo curso con ella…

-Lo recuerdo de Hogwarts.- dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Lauper era muy popular. – intervino Hermione y Ron la miró mal.

-Era un redomado imbécil.- aseguró Ron.- Le llenaba la cabeza a Ginny en contra nuestra…

-¿Estaba en Hufflepuff? – preguntó Harry.

-Ravenclaw.- corrigió Hermione y miró a su novio.- Se que era un imbécil, amor. Sólo dije que en Hogwarts parecían adorarlo… - Ron chascó la lengua.

-Mi madre jamás aceptó la relación. Lauper ha ido a mi casa y Fred y George se dedicaban a burlarse de él. Hasta que llegó un punto en que Ginny se hartó y comenzaron a discutir. Después de eso decidió irse a Liverpool. Él le había conseguido un trabajo allí…

-¿Qué trabajo? – preguntó Hermione.

-No tengo idea.- Ron se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuánto hace que no la ves?- dijo Harry que volvía a mirar la foto de Ginny.

-Hará seis años. – Contestó Ron.- Creo que sigue siendo la pareja de Lauper…

-Es demasiado tiempo – dijo la novia del pelirrojo.- ¿No supiste que fue de ella?

-Me escribí el año pasado, pero sin mucho detalle. Creo que soy el único con el que aún se cartea…- Ron suspiró

-¿Por qué nunca nadie fue a buscarla? – preguntó Harry, pasmado. No se imaginaba a los Weasley tan desinteresados con un miembro de la familia.

-Molly no quiso que hagamos nada para que vuelva- dijo Hermione, algo tensa.- El otro día hablé con tu madre del tema y me lo confesó…- le explicó a Ron. Su novio no se sorprendió.

-Mi madre no quiere a su pareja, lo detesta.

-¿Pero por qué no lo quiere? –Harry no entendía el accionar de Molly. Si su hija era feliz con ese tal Lauper, ¿cuál era el problema?

-La familia de Pierce es muy amiga de los Malfoy y Molly nunca confió en Lauper por ese motivo. – dijo Ron- Félix Lauper, el padre de Pierce, estafó a mi padre en un negocio…

-Entiendo.

-Mi madre siempre tuvo la idea de que Lauper se acercó a Ginny para vengarse de Arthur- explicó Ron.

-Suena a telenovela Muggle…- consideró Harry

-De todas maneras, eso no es suficiente para decir que Pierce sea mala persona…- opinó Hermione y los ojos azules de su novio, la estremecieron por la turbia mirada que le dedicó.

-Puso a Ginny en nuestra contra. –Afirmó Ron- Cuando empezaron a salir, Ginny se alejó de nosotros cada vez más.

-¿Y Arthur que opina? – preguntó Harry, aún sorprendido con la historia.

-Lo mismo.- contestó Ron y luego carraspeó.- Prefiero que cambiemos de tema…

-Si, mejor... –dijo Harry viendo que Hermione iba a replicar.- Tengo que irme a llevarle unos papeles a Carol…

-Unos papeles, sí- dijo Hermione riendo irónicamente.

-Amor, nosotros también deberíamos ver unos papeles, vamos al departamento.- masculló Ron. Hermione sonrió, cómplice.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Es un fastidio ser amigo de una pareja! – se ofuscó Harry y sus amigos empezaron a reír.- Todo el tiempo insinuando que se van a follar…

-¡Tu insinuaste que te follarías a Carol en unos minutos! – se burló Ron y le pegó con el puño cerrado en el hombro.

-Sino me tiro a Carol sería un idiota. ¿Has visto su trasero? ¡Es impresionante!

-Me gusta más el trasero de Granger…- confesó Ron con una mueca graciosa.

-¡Que poco caballeros son! ¡Par de irrespetuosos! – se enojó Hermione- Vamos Ron…

-Si vayan… que yo tengo que darle a Carol unos buenos pol…

-¡Harry!

-¡Informes, informes! –se rectificó. Ron se desternilló de risa. Harry sonrió y a Hermione no le quedó otra opción que sonreír, mientras arrastraba a su novio a la salida de la mansión.

00

Alma y Ginny caminaban con sus bolsos por el Londres muggle. La pelirroja había olvidado lo lindo que era Callejón Diagon y cómo lo habían reformado en los últimos años. Muchas personas se habían instalado a vivir allí. Construyeron edificios, casas y muchos negocios nuevos, que le dieron vida a esas cuadras. Callejón Diagon se había transformado en una gran ciudad de magos, que estaba abarrotada de gente, de negocios mágicos, de transeúntes que pasaban apurados. Los magos ya no se vestían con túnicas, sino que lo hacían como los muggles para proteger el Estatuto del secreto ante cualquier eventualidad.

Ese cambio en la moda, alegró a Ginny sobremanera, porque odiaba las túnicas. Ella y su hija recorrían las calles de esa pequeña ciudad. Ginny suponía que ya debía estar llegando al edificio donde April vivía en cual no se podían aparecer. Pero antes de ponerse a cerciorar la altura, un negocio enorme llamó la atención a su vista. El cartel decía FLY y alrededor había una Snitch dorada, que mediante animación, hacía cierto recorrido y luego lo repetía.

-¡Mamá! – dijo Alma, emocionada- ¡Venden las escobas que yo quiero! –la niña miraba las vidrieras con verdadero deseo.- Entremos…

-No…- dijo Ginny. Alma entrecerró los ojos.- No me mires así.

-¡Pero quiero ir a comprarme una escoba!

-Es muy costosa y no tenemos tanto oro.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala? – dijo Alma, enojada.

-No soy mala por eso, mi amor.

-¡Si lo eres! ¡Quiero la escoba! – zapateó el suelo y se estancó enfrente la puerta del lugar.

-¡No tengo tanto oro, Alma!

-¡Eres mala, mala! ¡Le diré a tía April que no te quiero más!- Ginny bufó.

-¡Dile lo que quieras pero ven conmigo o me conocerás enojada mocosa!

-No iré…- Ginny contó hasta diez o la iba a agarrar de la oreja.

-Alma, vamos, tu tía April está esperando para almorzar…

-¡No quiero! ¡Quiero entrar a FLY! – Ginny bufó y la agarró del brazo con brusquedad.-¡No!

-Alma, hace mucho frío y…

-¡Ginny! – ella se volteó y vio a su amiga.

April Bones era una mujer con unos anteojos grandes y el pelo castaño y lacio. Era flaca y de estatura mediana, pero estaba tan abrigada que aquello no se notaba en lo absoluto. Ginny sonrió al verla. Salía de un edificio justo al lado del lujoso negocio FLY.

-¡Tía April! – Alma corrió a abrazarla. April la tomó en sus brazos y la miró inquisidoramente.

-Aún no lo puedo creer- dijo April y le besó el cachete a su sobrina postiza.- Quien lo iba a decir… ¿no? – miró sugerentemente a Ginny.

-Shh…no hablemos de eso delante de…

-¡Si el mundo supiera quién eres, Almita! – la niña se aferró más a ella.

-Basta, April…- dijo Ginny exasperada.

-April, podemos ir al negocio de escobas… mi madre no me deja, es mala.- April rió y Ginny rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no la dejaste ir a mi niña a FLY? – le reprochó April, malcriando a Alma. Ginny estaba acostumbrada ese tipo de trato entre ellas. Alma era su consentida.- Mejor entremos, hace demasiado frío…

-Tía…- empezó Alma, en tono de reproche.

-Luego iremos a FLY... y no llevaremos a tu madre, mi amor, porque nos molestará mucho– Alma sonrió satisfecha. April miró a Ginny inquisidoramente.- Me imagino porqué no quieres llevarla…

-¿Y te parece poco? ¡Esas escobas son carísimas! –chilló Ginny.

-No lo decía por los precios, hablaba del dueño…

-¿Qué tiene de malo el dueño? No tengo ni idea quién es, pero su oro debe ocupar varias bóvedas Gringgots… – el ascensor paró en el piso nueve y las tres entraron al departamento. April sonrió y no dijo nada: sabía que si hablaba le prohibiría llevar a la niña.

Durante ese sábado por la mañana Ginny y April se encargaron de la comida para los invitados, mientras alma dormía. En realidad trabajaba más la pelirroja que April que ésta no era muy buena cocinando. De hecho, luego de ayudar levemente a Ginny, se arrojó al sillón, suspirando y tomando jugo.

-No hiciste demasiado- le reprochó Ginny.

-Lo siento, sabes que soy un desastre cocinando. No pidas más de mí.

-Lo sé, amiga.

-¿Hablaste con Pierce? –le preguntó April.

-Sí. Pero no le dije nada sobre los resultados.- se atajó Ginny.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle? - se impacientaba su amiga.

-No se lo voy a decir. Hoy discutimos. – April esperó y no dijo nada- Me preguntó con quién me había acostado cuando le fui infiel.

-Lo entiendo.

-No lo justifiques, no tuvo nada de tacto al preguntarme eso.

-Sólo dije que lo entendía.

-Yo no. Sabe cuánto me duele remover ese asunto… me hace sentir la peor de todas…

-No es para menos.

-April…

-Es la verdad. ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada, me ofendí y lo eché del departamento.

-Debe sentir una cierta curiosidad por saber quién es, ¿no? – April estaba pensativa.- Y si encima supiera que él es el padre de Almita… ¡pobre Lauper!

-El y Pierce se conocen, coincidimos los tres en Hogwarts…- se tiró en el sillón a su lado, secándose las manos.- No puedo creer lo que estoy viviendo, es una pesadilla. Mi propia hija es hija de un desconocido…

-¿No piensas decirle a Potter que tiene una hija?

-Ni loca. Follamos una vez y…

-Sólo hace falta una vez. – se reía April.

-Jamás le contaría de Alma, sería un revuelo. Además es amigo de mi hermano, ¿sabes?

-No puedes seguir ocultándole a Alma quién es su padre, Ginny. Ella debe estar sufriendo mucho…

-¡Lo hago por ella! ¡Potter es un mal nacido y la lastimará, April! Tú lo sabes más que nadie que…- susurró, porque Alma dormía muy cerca.- que Potter no es una buena persona…

-Es cierto- admitió April- Pero no me importa Potter, lo digo por la nena. No puedes negarle saber su identidad.- suspiró.- Además…

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabías que Potter es millonario? – Ginny asintió, restándole importancia.

-No me interesa lo que haga.

-Lo sé, tonta. ¿Pero no te das cuenta? Alma es la heredera de toda su fortuna. Si demuestras que él es el padre, podrías salir beneficiada…- Ginny abrió los ojos.

-¡Te chifla el moño, Bones! ¡Cómo pretendes que haga una cosa así!

-Vamos, Gin. Alma está en todo su derecho de reclamar SU herencia…

-No voy a utilizar a mi hija para ganar ese sucio dinero. No lo necesito.

-Si lo necesitas, Gin. No están como se merecen…- dijo April

-Nos arreglaremos, como siempre- dijo Ginny tranquila.- Además, no tengo cómo demostrar que Potter es el padre.

-Mediante un ADN.

-El se negará.

-Lo podemos hacer a la fuerza, algo se me ocurrirá.- dijo April.

-¡No pienso decirle nada a Potter! ¡Él no es el padre de mi hija!

-Si lo es y tú lo sabes bien. Aunque te pese Ginny, es hora de que asumas la verdad. Estuviste años engañada, convenciéndote de que Pierce era el padre, de la gran familia feliz… Y ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? Tú siempre has sabido que él no era el padre de Alma, lo sentiste en cuanto te enteraste de tu embarazo…- Ginny resopló.- Enójate, pero sabes que tengo razón…

-Si le digo la verdad a Pierce, lo destruiría, April…

-No, lo está destruyendo tu mentira.

-¡La verdad duele más! – insistió Ginny.

-La verdad te dolió, la duda te torturó… y si sigues mintiéndole, vas a destruir la pareja. No se puede construir nada en base a una mentira, Ginny.- le dijo April severamente.

Ginny no supo que contestar y se quedó callada. April tenía mucho de razón, pero dolía admitirlo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Sabía que lo mejor era decir la verdad, pero si le contaba a Alma quién era su papá, ella querría ir a buscarlo. ¡Y el no sabía de su existencia! Parpadeó, odiando remover todos los días el mismo asunto. Ya no sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero postergó pensar en sus decisiones. No estaba lista para animarse a dar ningún paso.

Horas más tarde, Alma jugaba a su lado haciendo hablar a los ositos. April la miró sonriendo con ternura.

-¡Todavía no terminamos, April! ¡Ven a ayudarme! – la llamó Ginny algo molesta.

-No, sabes que soy un desastre haciendo canapés.

-Pero los invitados…

-Mis invitados no son exigentes, comerán lo que hay, vienen para hacerme compañía el día de mi cumpleaños. Y si se acaba, encargamos en algún lado donde lo hagan por nosotras… ¿si? No seas complicada…

-No es lo mismo si los pides que si son caseros…- masculló Ginny, ofendida. April sonrió.

-No hay como tus canapés, amiga. Los invitados estarán felices. – se levantó.- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta, Almita hermosa de la tía?

-¡Si! – se puso de pie en un salto, con entusiasmo. Ginny las miró ceñuda.

-No tengo oro, April, no la lleves.- la previno. A Alma se le borró la sonrisa.

-¡Quiero ir! – dejó salir con prontitud.

-Por Dios, Ginny. Tu hija sólo quiere ir a ver las escobas, ¿no es cierto, mi amor? – Alma asintió.

-¡Si quiero! ¡Es sólo ver las escobas, mami!

-Te llevaré amor, no importa lo que diga la castradora de tu madre…

-Supongo que no me puedo oponer, ¿verdad? – dijo Ginny resignada.

-No.- le contestó Alma y Ginny rió.

-Oh, está bien. Pórtate bien mi amor – le besó la frente mientras la niña se resistía al mimo.- ¡No hagas renegar a April! – Miró a su amiga- Si te hace algún berrinche puedes jalarla de la oreja o…

-¡Jamás haría eso con mi Almita! – la alzó en brazos y Alma le besó el cachete.

-¡Deja de malcriarla! – las amigas rieron.

-Ya venimos, Gin.

00

Alma y April salían abrigadas del edificio e hicieron dos pasos y entraron a FLY. El negocio estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía. Había niños, adultos, adolescentes, parejas, familias enteras, que ponían cosas en los carritos, se consultaban y se maravillaban viendo la mercadería ofrecida. Algunos tenían las camisetas de Puddlemere United y en el dorso rezaba POTTER con el número siete, otros tenían la número nueve de WOOD. Alma y April empezaron a recorrer la tienda con gran emoción. En realidad la que estaba emocionada era Alma, a April el Quidditch le importaba poco y nada, sólo miraba algunas camisetas con cierto desdén. Es que a ella le bastaba sólo con ver una sonrisa en la cara de su sobrina postiza para soportar aquel saturado lugar.

-¡Mira las Mini Snitch! –Se emocionó Alma, feliz- ¡Son re lindas, tía!

-Si te portas bien te compro una, hermosa.

-¿Sí?

-Claro que si, pero debes hacerme caso… vamos por aquí…

April y Alma se divirtieron mirando las Snitch de diferentes colores. ¡Hasta había muñequitos de Harry Potter con las Snitch en la mano! Eso si que era realmente increíble… ¿Hasta dónde llega tu ego, Potter?, pensaba indignada April. ¡Con tal de hacer dinero, cualquier cosa! Sin embargo los muñecos eran infantiles, y no se parecían nada al Harry Potter de carne y hueso.

-Tía, ¿quién es él? – Le preguntó Alma señalando uno de los muñequitos de Harry.

"_Tu padre biológico",_ pensó April.

-El buscador de Puddlemere United. Se llama Harry Potter.

-Harry Potter…- repitió la niña, pensativa.

-No le digas a tu madre que te hablé de él.- se apresuró a advertir April.

-No diré nada. ¿Harry es muy famoso?

-Siempre lo fue por alguna razón. – el tono de April era mordaz.- Ahora es por subirse a la estúpida escoba y atrapar la Snitch…

La niña miró a su tía pero no le dijo nada, porque vio una Snitch muy tentadora de color violeta y se quedó contemplando sus alitas.

April sabía que el dueño de aquel negocio era Harry Potter. No podía creer que Alma fuese su hija. ¡Si supiera ese engreído insoportable con quién estaba! ¡Con su propia hija! _"¡Se le bajarían los aires de grandeza!" _Sonrió, pensando que a la prensa le interesaría mucho saber sobre Alma Weasley e imaginándose la cara de Potter viéndose envuelto en semejante escándalo. Claro que no se podía dejar a un lado la cara de Kristen Dashwood cuando sepa que la heredera de la fortuna era una niña de seis años, primogénita del grandioso, singular y arrogante Harry Potter… _Dashwood procuraré tener una cámara de fotos cuando todo salga a la luz_…, pensó April. Sin darse cuenta soltó una carcajada y tomó uno de los guantes de Guardián que había en la góndola.

-Alma…mira… - como ella no contestaba April miró para todos lados.- ¡Alma! – gritó desesperada. Pero no veía a la niña por ningún lado. Decidió correr a buscarla hacia donde estaban las escobas.

Pero Alma no había ido allí. No estaba tan lejos, sino muy cerca de April pero su tía no la había visto al pasar. Ocupaba un rincón apartado en el suelo jugando con Snitch de goma para niños. Las pelotas volaban no tan alto alrededor de ella, haciendo círculos. Al lado del rincón había una puerta con un cartel que rezaba ADMINISTRACIÓN. Alma no prestaba atención, sino que se divertía lanzando las pequeñas Snitch de colores hacia los costados. Había tumbado el baúl que contenía las pequeñas pelotas y todas estaban encima de sus piernas, intentando escapar. Alma reía a carcajadas. No parecía preocuparle en lo absoluto haberse alejado lo suficiente de su tía April como para considerarse perdida. Ella estaba feliz en su mundo.

La puerta de Administración se abrió y allí salió un hombre, acompañado de una femenina.

-Me encantó verte, florcita.- decía Harry a la escultural mujer.

-Debería a volver, ¿no? – le sugería ella.- Por los informes de mercado…

-Si, los informes de mercado… estoy apurado ¿sabes?- Harry la invitó cordialmente hacia la salida. Era muy despectivo cuando quería. – Después hablamos, ¿si florcita? Hay mucha gente aquí y no quiero problemas… recuerda las reglas…

-Me gustaría que… ¡ah! – Carol pisó una Snitch de goma y casi se cae al suelo. Sino fuera porque Harry la agarró justo de la mano.

Carol y Harry miraron hacia abajo y vieron a Alma jugando con un montón de pelotas. La niña los miró y se puso roja, algo asustada y avergonzada. Harry la observó. Tenía el cabello inusualmente caoba. Los ojos redondos y grandes, de un verde botella, y una nariz que parecía tallada a mano, respingadita, que se le hizo terriblemente familiar.

* * *

><p>Algunos adelantos: el encuentro entre Harry y Alma va a ser algo inisual, y para nada cursi y el analista de Harry va volver a aparecer. También conoceremos más de Pierce Lauper.<p>

Necesito sus opiniones, no se olviden de dejármelas, son muy importantes para mi.

Desde ya, muchas gracias!

Joanne


	4. Malditos recuerdos

**Hola a todos! pensé q iba a tardar un poco más en actualizar esta historia, pero no sé, no tardé casi nada asi q no se pueden quejar jaja Por ahora vengo re bien con mis actualizaciones. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior asi como los que dejaron en mis otras historias, "Un solo instante" y "Con la misma euforia de mis sueños" (los q no leyeron estan invitadisimos a leer y a comentar, si me hago propaganda sola, cualquiera pero bueno jajajaja)  
><strong>

**Dedico el cap a todo el foro de chocolate y menta, gracias chicas por publicar siempre mis actualizaciones. A pnpotter (nico) y a alejandra.  
><strong>

** Los dejo con el capitulo...**

* * *

><p>Por eso te quiero<p>

Capitulo 4

**Malditos recuerdos.**

_Pero nada decía la prensa de hoy de esta sucia pasión,_

_de este lunes marrón_

_del obsceno sabor a cubata de ron de tu piel,_

_del olor a colonia barata del amanecer._

_Hoy amor, como siempre_

_el diario no hablaba de ti, ni de mí._

_hoy amor, igual que ayer, como siempre_

_el diario no hablaba de ti, ni de mí._

Harry sintió una intensa molestia contra esa tonta chiquilla; por alguna razón odiaba a los chicos. ¡Casi la pisaba y luego tendría que pagar los daños! ¿Por qué la gente no se ocupaba de sus hijos y los dejaba tirados en cualquier lugar de la tienda? ¿Acaso pensaban que FLY era una guardería? Se agachó para estar a su altura. Tenía la piel lisita como una seda, su pálido rostro resaltaba sus redondos ojos fijos. Harry no dejó notar lo hermosa que era niña.

-¿Estás sola? – le preguntó con desdén.

-No.- Alma estaba asustada, ese hombre no parecía bueno. La miraba bastante raro…¿y si le hacía algo malo? Giró la cabeza pero su tía April no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Te perdiste de tu mamá, niña?

Alma recordó que su madre nunca le permitió hablar con extraños. Harry, en cambio, quería escuchar hablar a esa niña, tenía curiosidad por su voz. Pero antes de que Alma pudiera replicar algo, Carol habló.

-Harry, quiero que…

-Vete de una vez – bufó Harry, contrariado de que haya interrumpido a Alma. _¿Es que no saben follar y luego dejarme en paz?, _pensó irritado.- Después hablamos.- Carol murmuró algo que no se oyó y se retiró.

Alma volvió a entornar su mirada. ¿Por qué trataba ese señor trataba así a la mujer? Ese hombre no era bueno, y le dio tanta bronca que apretó la snitch violeta con la mano. No tenía que tener miedo, no iba a hacerle nada malo…

–Deberías ir a buscar a tu madre.

-No estoy con mi mamá.-le contestó Alma de mal modo. Harry rodó los ojos, pensando que a pesar de su corta edad ella tenía un genio de los mil demonios. Su tono lo decía todo.

-Entonces vamos a buscar tu padre, niña. No puedes quedarte sola aquí. - dijo Harry- ¿O quieres que me enjuicien por la desaparición de una menor? - Alma lo miró, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que ese señor le decía, pero la puso triste escuchar que nombraba a su padre…

-Yo no tengo papá.- Harry sintió algo aflojarse adentro… _No vendrás con sentimentalismos estúpidos, ¿no Potter?_ Se sentó a su lado en canastita. Ella seguía mirándolo desconfiada y se alejó de él.

-¿Con quién viniste, niñita? – indagó despectivamente.- No voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Quién eres tú? No me permiten hablar con desconocidos.- Harry sonrió de forma irónica. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta quién era? ¡Eso era imposible, todos lo conocían!

-No hagas bromas, niña. Ya sabes quién soy… ¿acaso no me reconoces? – Alma negó.

-No se como te llamas- se expresó la niña, sin entender porqué ella debía saber quién era.-Ni te conozco. – Harry refunfuñó.

-Soy Harry Potter…- Alma abrió los ojos grandes y Harry sonrió con presunción.- Ya se, quieres un autógrafo ¿verdad? Me pasa siempre, hasta con los más chiqui…

-¡Eres el dueño de todo esto!- lo interrumpió Alma emocionada y se sentó sobre sus rodillas expresando el entusiasmo con sus manos - ¡Mira la cantidad de escobas que tienes! ¡Las pelotas! ¡Los bates! ¡Los guantes! ¡Las camisetas de…!- Harry había dejado de sonreír. A esa niña no le importaban sus jugadas ni su fama, ni su carisma, ni su belleza. Sólo pensaba que lo más interesante eran los productos de FLY. ¡Y era tan pequeña! Esa niña diminuta y con voz finita, le estaba hiriendo el ego. No debía importarle, pero vaya, hasta las más pequeñas de las mujeres eran su debilidad.- ¿Me regalas una pelota de éstas? La fucsia… no, mejor la violeta… ¿si?- lo miró esperanzada.

-No puedo hacerlo, son para vender.- contestó Harry disgustado. _"¡Tan pequeña y tan oportunista!"_

-No tengo moneditas- se excusó Alma.

-Pues lo siento, esas pelotas son para vender.- soltó Harry perdiendo los estribos. Alma entornó los ojos. Ese si que era un hombre malo. ¡Con todas las que tenía no le convidaba ni un poco!

-¡Pero si tu tienes un montón y hay que compartir! – se indignó sin poder contenerse. Harry soltó una carcajada burlona.- ¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

-Eres tonta, ¡te dije que son para vender! – Alma se puso roja de furia.

-¡Malo! – le aventó una pelota de goma y le dio en la cabeza. Y se empezó a reír estruendosamente. Harry abrió los ojos incrédulo… ¿cómo había sido capaz?

-¡Qué maleducada! ¿Cómo te llamas?- inquirió mirándola.

-Alma.

- Le contaré a tu madre lo mal que te estás portando, - Alma ni se inmutó por la amenaza- ¿dijiste Alma? –Harry hizo una mueca horrible. -Qué nombre tan raro.

En realidad le parecía espantoso. ¿Cómo podían ponerle un nombre tan cursi a una niña?

-A mi me gusta. Y a mi mamá también… - Harry sonrió.-Entonces, me regalas una Snitch?

-Ya te dije que no puedo… además, no sabes atraparla.- la desafió Harry riendo con cinismo.

-Si sé. – dijo ella igual de indignada.

-Demuéstralo.

-Bueno…-Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-A ver…- Harry tiró la violeta y sobrevoló entre ellos. Alma empezó a intentar atraparla, estirando los brazos, pero la Snitch era más rápida que ella.- Mmm... No sabes, no sabes, deberías practicar más…

-¡Ya la agarraré! – aseguró Alma agitada.

-No creo que lo hagas…

-¡Eres tan malo! – soltó Alma enojada, entonces vio cómo la Snitch se distrajo y ella giró la muñeca hábilmente y la agarró.

-¡Wow! Tienes futuro, niña.

-¡Me llamo Alma! – Exclamó ella enojada.

-Si bueno, Alma…- Harry rodó los ojos- nunca me acuerdo los nombres de las mujeres. A todas les digo florcita, ¿sabes? – Ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Me quedaré con la Snitch señorito…? ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? – Alma no parecía recordar su nombre.

-¡Soy Harry!- saltó enseguida el otro. Alma lo miraba expectante.- Muy bien, puedes quedártela, pero vamos a buscar a tu madre.- Le ofreció la mano, pero Alma no la tomó.

-Se caminar sola, tengo seis años.

-Está bien…

-No vine con mi madre.- comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Con quién viniste?

-Con mi tía…

-Perfecto.- sonrió Harry - Ahora puedo llevarte con…

-¡ALMA! – El grito de April fue desesperado.

-¡Tía April!

Harry abrió los ojos grandes: ver a Alma correr a los brazos de la desagradable periodista de Corazón de Bruja, fue algo que lo atormentó. ¿Con que ese buitre se atrevía a entrar en su tienda? Harry se quedó alejado unos pasos mientras las observaba con interés y sorpresa.

-¡Mi amor! – exclamaba April, preocupada, cerciorando que Alma esté bien.- ¿Quieres que tu madre me mate? ¡Cómo se te ocurre alejarte de mi lado!

-Estoy bien.- April no le hizo caso y continuó hablando.

-¡Con la cantidad de gente que hay aquí! – la besó mientras ella intentaba liberarse- Gracias a Dios te encontré… ¡Si te pasaba algo me moría! Me dejaste con el alma en un puño… -

-No hagas esa broma, tía.

-No era una broma mi amor, es una forma de decir… ¿Con quién…? – Las miradas de April y Harry se cruzaron demostrando aversión y rechazo.- ¡Harry Potter! ¿Estabas con él? – Alma asintió.

-Sí, me regaló esta snitch, tía! – rió con su aguda vocecita.- Es el dueño de todas las cosas!

April no dejaba de pensar, su cabeza no era capaz de comprender que Alma había conocido a su propio padre. Y que Harry todo-lo-tengo-resuelto Potter, estaba con su hija. Con lo que sin dudas, a la luz de la opinión pública significaría el mayor escollo para su exitosa carrera de buscador, sus aires de superado, su arrogancia, su repugnante rol mujeriego, de soltero codiciado, o de novio de la estúpida de Kristen Dashwood. _"Si supieras Potter, que tengo en mis manos el arma para hacerte un agujero en tu intachable reputación…"_, April sonrió con malicia internamente, pero esa sonrisa jamás llegó a su rostro. Harry sí logró sonreír.

-Vaya, vaya… - graznó con sarcasmo- April Bones en mi propio negocio… ¿quién lo diría?

-¿Tenía la entrada prohibida? – inquirió ella. La gente empezaba a mirarlos. Muchos fanáticos querían acercarse a Harry y pedirle autógrafos, pero la seguridad de la tienda los alejaba.

-Sí, tu deberías tener la entrada prohibida.- Harry se cruzó de brazos- Teniendo en cuenta que quieres arruinarme mi carrera desde que tienes uso de razón.

-¿Te crees tan importante para mí? ¡Yo no quiero arruinarte nada, sólo hago mi trabajo! – Bufó – No todos somos millonarios ni podemos darnos el lujo de rascarnos como tú, ¿sabes?

-De eso no hay ninguna duda- dijo Harry con soberbia, rebajándola con la mirada. April torció los ojos.

-Te falta mucho para ofenderme con tu mugrosa soberbia, Potter- le dijo con altura.

-Me preguntaba cómo puedes tener una sobrina tan linda…- guiñó un ojo a Alma y la niña sonrió levemente.

April hizo una sonrisa rara.

-¿En serio te parece que Alma es linda? – Harry sin saber porqué, enrojeció.

-Por supuesto que sí… Pero sigo sin entenderlo… ¿acaso tu hermana es adoptada o qué? Porque tú no heredaste nada de ella.

-Mi mamá no es la herma… -empezó Alma pero April le tapó la boca.

-Deja que la criatura se exprese, Bones.

-No vas a conocer a mi hermana.- le anticipó April y Alma frunció el entrecejo, pero sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada.

-Esta charla tan vulgar me aburrió. – Dijo Harry haciendo su despreciativo movimiento de manos- No vuelvas entrar en mi tienda. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta, Bones.

-¡No vine por mí, Potter! ¡A Alma le gustan las escobas y sólo quería darle el gusto!

-Si, Harry. Me gustan – confirmó Alma.

El la miró y sonrió, y la sonrisa que le hizo fue diferente. April la notó y quedó atónita, ella nunca lo había visto sonreír así al pedante Harry Potter. Daba la impresión de que él siempre sonreía de manera forzada o artificial, o tal vez engreída o falsa… pero a Alma le había hecho una sonrisa sincera, de aquellas que daban a sospechar que detrás de esa fachada había un hombre y no un cerdo.

-¿Me vas a prohibir la entrada? – Le preguntó cuando se recuperó del shock - ¿O me vas a sacar con tus gorilas, Potter?

-Ganas no me faltan, buitre.

-¡Vete al infierno, cabrón!

-¿Por qué vas a echar a mi tía, Harry? –intervino Alma- ¡Si es re buena!

-Harry no es bueno, cielo – dijo April mientras la abrazaba - No nos quiere aquí adentro…- A Alma se le empañaron los ojos verdes y se abrazó más a su tía.

-Pero me regaló una pelotita… - dijo con voz quebrada. A Harry algo le hizo ruido adentro y se detestó. _¿Qué importaba que la pendeja llore? _¡Pero maldita sea, le daba lástima!

-Tu puedes venir cuando quieras, Alma. –le aclaró Harry preguntándose porqué diablos le importaba lo que pensara si ni la conocía.- A tu tía no la quiero aquí adentro…

-¡Yo tampoco quiero venir! – April estaba furiosa. Alma dio un paso adelante y lo miró severamente.

-Deja que mi tía entre porque sino… no soy más tu amiga.- lo amenazó con su pequeño dedito.

-¿Desde cuando somos amigos tú y yo, pequeña negociante? – Alma se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que me regalaste las pelotitas…- señaló.

-No traigas a tu tía de nuevo.- le dijo Harry serio. Alma lo miró enojada.

-¡No puedo venir sola! ¡Tengo seis años!

-Ven con tu madre…- sugirió Harry torciendo los ojos.

"_Ya quisieras ver a su madre, Potter",_ pensó April.

-Vamos a casa mi amor, no necesitamos venir a esta mugrosa tienda.- April alzó a Alma en sus brazos y empezó a caminar, dándole la espalda a Harry y abriéndose entre la curiosa multitud.

-¡Es la mejor idea que tuviste, Bones!- le gritó Harry. Alma le sacó la lengua con insolencia.

Él no lo podía creer. _"¡Encima que le regalé las Snitch me falta el respeto esa niña del demonio!"_ Sin embargo se quedó contemplándola desde lejos; simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la figura de Alma que se iba perdiendo entre la multitud que había en la tienda. No supo porqué sintió un repentino ataque de curiosidad por la madre de Alma. El cabello caoba de esa niña le resultaba familiar; tal vez era por Ron… era tanta la curiosidad que se le cruzó la idea de seguirlas, pero no era prudente. Sabía que si asomaba un pie al lado de FLY, los fans lo perseguirían y se armaría un revuelo. Además no quería facilitarle a April Bones la primera plana de Corazón de Bruja.

-Harry – él miró. Era Owen- ¿Qué haces parado como cara de idiota? ¡Si te sacan una foto arruinarían tu imagen!– lo agarró por el brazo y lo arrastró a la oficina.

-¡Más respeto, Owen!- se quejaba Harry, pero sin embargo lo siguió.

April y Alma salían de FLY y llovía a cántaros. April buscaba la llave del edificio adentro de su bolso, pero no lograba encontrarla. Alma estaba empapada entonces, se metieron en el bar de al lado para poder buscar bien. April aprovechó la ocasión porque quería hablar a solas con su sobrina postiza.

-Siéntate cielo – indicó April con ojos preocupados. Alma la obedeció.- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Chocolate-contestó Alma.

-Cuando venga el mozo pedimos – April la miró preocupada- Quería pedirte un pequeño favor, mi amor. – April estaba tensa.

-¿A mi?

-Si. No debes decirle a tu madre que conociste a Harry Potter.

-¡Pero el me regaló las Snitches! – exclamó Alma contenta.

-Le diremos a Ginny que yo te las compré, ¿si?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que conocí a Harry Potter? – Alma la miraba con suspicacia y April supo que esa niña no era tonta.- ¿Mamá lo conoce?

-No mi amor, ¿cómo podría conocerlo? – Bufó- Es que… a tu madre no le gustará saber que hablaste con un extraño y que encima aceptaste sus regalos…- Alma se tapó la boca con las manos preocupada.

-¡Es verdad!- dijo preocupada.

-Exacto. Y si le cuentas, quizá te quite las Snitch para castigarte y no te deje venir más conmigo a FLY…

-¡No! No le diremos nada, tía April, nada de nada. –sonrió. April levantó la varita y le hizo un hechizo para secarla. – Achúm! – el pecho de Alma se contorsionó con un ruido horrible.

-Tu madre va a retarme, te pescarás un resfriado. Tomemos rápido la chocolatada y nos vamos para casa.

00

Ginny estaba nerviosa, porque April y su hija estaban tardando mucho. Ya había terminado la comida y los canapés para la noche y aún no habían vuelto. ¿Y si les ocurrió algo malo?, se preguntaba con preocupación. Sin aguantar más, salió al palier, esperando verlas saliendo del ascensor, pero no había ni rastros de ellas. En eso, el vecino del 9no B, sale por la puerta de su departamento. Era un hombre mayor.

-Hola – la saludó cordial - ¿Es una nueva vecina?

-Hola, - dijo Ginny respetuosa- soy amiga de April Bones.- el hombre sonrió.

-Mi querida vecina. Tremenda, April ¿eh?- Ginny sonrió. – Pero con un corazón enorme. ¿Dónde está ella?

-Salió con mi hija – contestó Ginny – Estoy algo preocupada, ya deberían haber vuelto.

-No te preocupes. April no es muy organizada con sus horarios – dijo el hombre sin dejar de lado su cordialidad.- Seguramente estarán por venir…

-Si usted lo dice – suspiró Ginny algo más tranquila- Yo soy Ginevra, llámeme Ginny. ¿Usted…?

-Jack Daniels. – Sonrió.- Y disculpe, encantaría quedarme charlando pero tengo un paciente…

-¡No me diga que es sanador! – se emocionó Ginny.

-No. – Contestó Jack- Soy psicoanalista. ¿Usted es sanadora? –Ginny asintió y Jack sonrió.

-Siempre quise hacer terapia, ¿sabe? Algunos magos no confían, pero otros aseguran que les hizo muy bien – Jack sonrió orgulloso.

-Suelo atender en San Mungo, Ginevra, si te interesa…

-Ginny, llámeme Ginny- Jack no dejaba de sonreír por la simpatía de Ginny- Claro que me interesa pero… - se puso roja. No quería imaginar los honorarios de Jack Daniels.- no vivo aquí en Londres, estoy radicada en Liverpool… estoy aquí de visita.

-¿Si? – Se sorprendió Jack mirando la hora, algo apurado- ¡Con la vacante de sanadores que hay en San Mungo, niña!

-¿Me dice en serio? - se sorprendió Ginny.

-Claro que sí.

-De todas maneras no puedo quedarme a vivir aquí…

-¿Por qué? – se extrañó Jack y ella rodó los ojos.

-Problemas…

-Entiendo.- dijo comprensivo Jack- Ahora debo irme, pero cuando vuelva podemos hablar del tema, ¿te parece Ginny?

-Sí, señor Daniels.

-Llámeme Jack.-

-Bien, hasta luego Jack. Iré adentro, seguramente April no tardará en llegar.

Jack se fue y Ginny cerró la puerta del departamento tras ella. Sintió un calorcito especial al estar en Londres, una sensación que había estado borrada. Allí era donde se había criado, dónde había vivido con su familia y sus hermanos… Miró hacia el balcón y las gotas de lluvia no dejaron de caer, esa maldita lluvia le recordaba esa tempestad de la noche en que discutió con su madre, luego de la graduación en Hogwarts.

_Molly y Ginny estaban en La Madriguera, solas. Llovía torrencialmente y las gotas hacían un terrible ruido en el contexto, que apenas hacía audible las voces. Las dos estaban muy elegantes, pero también muy despeinadas, parecía que venían de alguna fiesta._

_-¡DELANTE DE TODOS, GINEVRA! – Gritaba Molly, sacada.- ¡Te besaste con ese imbécil delante de todos!_

_-¡No me grites, mamá! ¡No estoy sorda!_

_-¡Tus hermanos van a matarlo!_

_-¡Ellos sabían muy bien que Pierce es mi novio, mamá! Por mucho que les cueste asumirlo…_

_-El padre de Lauper fue mortífago, ¿lo sabías? – Ginny no dijo nada.- y además de eso estafó a tu padre en uno de sus negocios…_

_-¿Pierce tiene la culpa de eso?_

_-Ese chico no me gusta para nada. No es para ti._

_-Es mi novio, mamá –Ginny tenía el vestido color manteca que se puso el día que se graduó._

_-No quiero que lo traigas a casa. ¡Es un maldito mortífago, Ginny! – Molly estaba sacada._

_-¡Deja de hablar así de él! – Gritó Ginny ofendida -¿Tú eres perfecta? ¡Es una buena persona pero no le diste la más mínima posibilidad de conocerlo!_

_-¡Tú padre no lo puede ni ver! – objetó Molly – Félix Lauper y él han sido rivales, se detestaban… _

_-¡Es un problema de Arthur! – soltó Ginny groseramente._

_-¡No llames así a tu padre!_

_-¡Es su nombre!_

_-Basta Ginevra. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese Lauper…_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Te llena la cabeza en contra nuestra – argumentó Molly- No fuiste al cumpleaños de Percy, ni al de los gemelos por su culpa. Y no me vengas con que el no tuvo nada que ver, ¡yo no tengo cinco años Ginny!_

_-¡Lo amo y me quedaré con él!_

_-¡El no es para ti Ginny! – Insistió Molly- ¡Se lo que te digo!_

_-¿Qué sabes tu? ¿Acaso tienes la bola mágica?_

_-No grandísima idiota, soy tu madre y con eso me basta para saberlo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Las madres tenemos un sexto sentido!_

_-Si, tienes un sexto para molestarme…- gritó Ginny. Estaba harta de su madre, de su padre. De sus reproches, de su forma de juzgarla, de que ningún chico, a su entender sea digno para ella, estaba harta de su exagerada protección, de sus hermanos y sus dilemas, de toda su familia. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a aguantarlos, sin poder ser libre, sin poder decidir libremente?- Me tienes podrida, ¿sabes?_

_-¿Lo amas? – le preguntó Molly y Ginny esquivó su mirada, porque sabía cuál sería la réplica de su madre y no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, no justo ese día, después de la graduación.- No lo amas. Solamente estás con él para olvidarte de Harry…_

_-Has tomado demasiado – en ese momento se le pasó una imagen de sus recuerdos, en la cual Harry gemía mientras le hacía el amor, pero borró esa excitante imagen, o se volvería loca.- Pierce y yo estaremos juntos…_

_-¡No quiero volver a verte con Pierce Lauper o no respondo!_

_-¡Hago lo que se me da la gana! ¡No me molestes más! – Molly le pegó una sonora cachetada. Ginny empezó a llorar._

_-Ginny…_

_-¡No volverás a verme, te odio! - Molly rió con sorna._

_-¿Dónde piensas irte? No tienes un centavo. _

_-Me iré con Pierce y aceptaré su propuesta…- dijo Ginny y Molly se puso seria. – Él me ha conseguido un empleo, me voy a Liverpool. La convivencia no da para más, lo sabemos…_

_-No, Ginny…_

_-Sí. Ustedes no aceptan a mi pareja. ¡Muy bien! – Ella agarró su bolso y muy pocas pertenencias._

_-¿Ya tenías todo listo? – dijo su madre con voz quebrada._

_-Pues sí. Esperaba irme en otros términos pero…_

_-¡NO IRÁS A NINGUNA PARTE! – estalló Molly, jalándola del brazo. Pero Ginny se soltó._

_-Soy mayor de edad. Hasta acá llegaron tus órdenes, madre…_

_-¡Arthur! – Sollozaba Molly- ¡Se va, se va! Ginny se va con Lauper, tenemos que impedirlo… ¡Arthur ven rápido! ¡Gin, vuelve aquí!_

_-Adios.- Ginny dio un portazo y se fue debajo de la lluvia._

Molly Weasley volvió al presente con un parpadeo. Parecía que habían pasado horas pensando pero se dio cuenta que solo fueron unos minutos…

-¿Querida, estás bien? – Arthur Weasley miraba preocupado su esposa.

-Si cariño – repuso la señora Weasley.- Solamente me quedé pensando…

-Me imagino.-dijo Arthur con un dejo de reproche.- Deja de torturarte…

-Pero Arthur, no sabemos nada de ella, hace años. – dijo Molly angustiada.

-Ella lo quiso así. No pudimos evitarlo hace seis años, menos ahora amor. – La voz de Arthur era rencorosa.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Deberíamos resignarnos que ella es feliz con Lauper.

-Puede ser.- se abrazaron y se taparon con la cobija, acurrucándose en el sillón, para protegerse del frío.

El cumpleaños de April Bones se desarrollaba con total normalidad en su departamento. Ginny, Alma y April la estaban pasando de maravilla. Por supuesto, todos los invitados eran periodistas de Corazón de Bruja, y de otras revistas. También estaban los reporteros que entrevistaron a Harry Potter en la conferencia: Mark Stiller, de la revista Snitch dorada, y muchos periodistas de El Profeta.

Ginny no se sentía demasiado cómoda. La mayoría de esos periodistas hablaban de la vida y obra de Harry Potter, de sus empresas, de sus logros, de su club de fans, de sus gustos. Ella pensaba que el fanatismo era un tipo de ignorancia incurable. Pero después se dio cuenta que ellos no eran fanáticos de Potter, sino que su deporte favorito era contar chismes sobre su vida. Ginny no se sentía bien. Quería olvidarse que Potter existía, quería actuar como si el no fuese el verdadero progenitor de Alma. Diablos, el padre era Pierce, ella así lo sentía_. "Y si tan segura estabas, Ginevra, porqué nunca aceptaste decirle eso a la niña?"_, dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

-…arrogante, insoportable… ¿quién se cree que es? ¿El rey del mundo? – decía April indignada a uno de sus colegas.- Te juro que si tuviera más dinero fundaría una revista para decir todos los malditos defectos de Potter…

-¿Cómo se llamaría? – preguntó Mark Stiller con tono bromista.

-¡Bruja de corazón! – se anticipó otro de los reporteros. Los demás rieron

-¡Will! ¡Es una muy buena idea! – Repuso April, soñadora- Sólo faltaría el dinero…

-Pídele un préstamo a Potter – sugirió una chica con una media sonrisa.- O alguno de sus amigos…están muy bien económicamente, son todos socios de él.

-Exacto. Uno de ellos es Ronald Weasley – dijo uno de los periodistas. Ginny enrojeció y agradecía que ninguno supiese su apellido. April la miró sonriendo ante su incomodidad, y haciéndole un gesto para que se despreocupara- Es el gerente del FLY de Hogsmeade, pero para mi la mejor sucursal es la de Callejón Diagon – aseguró.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Potter? – se ofuscó April. En eso tocaron el timbre y Ginny se ofreció a atender. Era Jack Daniels, con un regalo de cumpleaños.- Mi vecino el psicólogo…

-Hola Jack – lo saludó Ginny

-¿Se conocen? – dijo April sorprendida. Jack asintió.

-Si, hoy nos cruzamos en el palier…

-Claro, fue cuando tú te tardabas demasiado con tu sobrina – Ginny le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, pero su amiga sabía que era en broma.- y yo estaba muy preocupada…

-Si bueno, no me regañes mami preocupada…

-Feliz cumpleaños, querida vecina – le entregó el paquete.- Es algo que vienes deseando hace tiempo…

-¿Matar a Potter? – dijeron algunos periodistas más atrás. April desenvolvió el regalo.

-¡Un pensadero! – Se emocionó abrazando a Jack- Eres increíble, Jack, muchas gracias.

-De nada…- el psicoanalista no se había sonrojado ante la mención de Harry. Nadie sabía quién eran sus pacientes.- Ginny, ¿quieres que hablemos ahora?

April los miró ceñuda y Ginny se dio cuenta, pero la ignoró.

-Vamos al cuarto de April, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

Ambos entraron a la habitación de April, que era cómoda y espaciosa. Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones enfrente la cama y Jack en otro.

-¿Quieres empezar terapia? – le dijo él con la misma cordialidad de siempre. Ginny sonrió levemente.

-Quiero ser sincera, Jack. No sé si podría pagarle. Además, ya le dije que no vivo aquí en Londres…

-Pero podrías conseguir empleo aquí, en San Mungo hay vacantes de sanadora…

-Es verdad. El problema es que mi pareja vive en Liverpool.- dijo Ginny preocupada- Y bueno yo no puedo vivir aquí…

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo en que yo pueda ayudarte?

-Desafortunadamente no puede hacer nada; estoy peleada con mi familia hace años. Ellos viven aquí.- Ginny suspiró. – Creo que no es lo mejor quedarme aquí, sería caótico…- se sobó las sienes.

-Pareces bastante preocupada. ¿Quieres contarme? – Ginny lo miró – No te cobraré nada por esta sesión… - le sonrió Jack.

-Me encantaría contarle, pero hay mucha gente, no me siento demasiado cómoda…

En eso, Alma entró abruptamente a la habitación gritando entusiasmada.

-¡Logré atrapar la Snitch cuando ella voló dos metros encima mío mamá! – decía con euforia.

-A esto es a lo que me refería, Jack… -dijo Ginny confidencialmente al analista- ¿En serio mi amor? –Alma asintió y le mostró la pelotita color violeta. Ginny la tomó.

-Es re linda mami…

-FLY… -leyó Ginny- Vaya, tienen buen gusto ahí… -Alma le arrebató la Snitch a su madre y se fue.- ¡No corras, cielo, te puedes lastimar! – Ginny miró a Jack.

-Qué hermosa es tu hija, Ginny - ella sonrió.- Y por lo que veo, le encanta el Quidditch…

-Así es. Creo que tenía tres años y robó una vieja escoba de Pierce.-le contó con nostalgia.- Ese fue el primer signo de magia que ha mostrado…

-Eso explica muy bien el entusiasmo que siente por esas pelotas aladas.- dijo con cordialidad Jack.

-No puedo creer que April le haya comprado dos Snitch; salían 25 galleones…

-No es para menos – opinó el analista mirando a Ginny – Con el dueño que tiene ese local.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién es el dueño?

-¿No lo sabe? – Ginny negó- El buscador más famoso de toda Inglaterra, Harry Potter – le sonrió Jack, pero Ginny no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer…

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no, disculpe… ¡Mataré a April!

Ese sábado Harry estaba bebiendo un apetecible Whisky de fuego mientras miraba una película en su sala de cine. Si su entrenador Michael lo veía, seguramente tendría que soportar un regaño, teniendo en cuenta que el próximo fin de semana tenían un partido crucial. Quebrantar las reglas lo hizo sonreír, a Harry le encantaba lo prohibido. Suspiró con frustración, ¿cuál era su manzana prohibida? Si todas las mujeres se le regalaban como si fuesen cosas… Eso era genial, pero cansaba, cansaba que todas sean iguales, que ninguna tenga otra cosa que ofrecer. "_Es mejor así, Potter, ¿o quieres verte patético sufriendo por una mujer?"_, se dijo para consolarse. Lo cierto es que no lo lograba. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia esa situación. Kristen era hermosa, fogosa, pero con ella no alcanzaba…

Desde que relató la historia a su psicoanalista, Harry no había dejado de pensar en la desconocida de la fiesta de graduación. ¿Quién había sido esa muchacha? ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Por qué no había querido dormir con él? Tal vez le despertaba curiosidad porque lo había humillado yéndose de esa noche de la Sala Multipropósito, pero él no lograba explicárselo del todo. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en aquella mujer? Habían pasados seis putos años… Es que ninguna se había comportado como ella…Harry recordaba algunos detalles de esa noche tan linda, pero tenía grandes vacíos en el recuerdo, que no llegaba a dilucidar…

_Lo miraba con sus ojos chocolate irradiando pasión, con esa mirada dulce, invitante, sexual y codiciada, eran parpadeos de luz resplandeciente, sus pupilas eran tranquilidad y tormenta a la vez… Su mirada le decía lo que su voz callaba, el corazón de Harry estaba a punto de explotar, era hermosa, tenía un gesto inocente, puro, sincero. Harry le corrió el cierre del vestido sin dejar de besarla. El brillito de labios era de un dulce sabor frutilla y el degustó impunemente la sensación de saborearlos… Su mente divagaba por las calles de ese mareo etílico que el Whisky de fuego efectuaba en él, haciendo que no importe nada más que desnudar a ese ángel con el que se había cruzado…_

_Harry sentía algo increíble, que jamás le sucedió, que tenía una química innata con ella. El corazón le latía fuerte, tenía el pelo sedoso, por un segundo estuvo seguro que era pelirrojo, pero no, no importaba el color, importaba la textura, el aroma asesino que despedía, la placentera locura hacia dónde lo llevaba. Era hermosa, encantadora, perfecta, sus senos eran redondos y firmes, ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, perfectos que sus dedos los acaricien con suavidad y desenfreno; porque esa chica sin nombre y de ojos marrones como la tierra, era riquísima..._

_La miraba complacido, ella ya estaba desnuda para él… la besó con el torso desnudo, sintiendo sus perfectos senos cálidos y erectos… lamió su cuello y ella apuró la fricción rodeando sus piernas a su cintura. Harry sonrió, iba a torturarla un poco antes del final… Comenzó a succionar los senos con su boca, ella le hizo saber cuánto estaba disfrutando con un suspiro profundo y audible mientras le desordenaba los cabellos. El aroma de su piel olía a almendras, Harry estuvo seguro que era alguna crema… acarició un muslo y se adentró en ella, comenzando a zarandearse para adelante. _

_-Ahh… Harry…_

_La desconocida abrió los ojos y lo miró y Harry sintió algo que pasaba la línea del placer genital, fue como una tormenta se desataba en la boca del estómago… acarició la sudorosa frente y un espasmo placentero lo invadió…_

_Luego aceleró los movimientos con brusquedad, ella gimió y giró la posición para quedarse sentados en la cama; Ella tomó control de la situación y comenzó a moverse con increíble destreza, mientras lo besaba con desesperación. Harry nunca había tenido una mujer así en su cama, él siempre había sido el jefe de las alcobas…_

_-mmmm…-él hizo un grito que no pudo reprimir._

_Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, se quedaron unidos por la intimidad y el la acarció la frente, pasando la yema de los dedos por el antifaz…_

_-No lo hagas…- dijo ella extasiada._

_-Quiero saber quién eres…_

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Eres hermosa…- le acarició la espalda.- _

_-No importa quién soy._

_-A mí si me importa…_

_-No quiero que lo sepas, por favor._

_-Por favor…- ella se empezó a mover de nuevo. Harry respiró hondo sintiendo un fuerte calor en su intimidad- ay no hagas eso…- La desconocida sonrió._

_-Si, hazme tuya otra vez, Harry Potter- el la besó jugando con su lengua. El corazón de Harry latió con rapidez, sucumbiendo a su pedido…_

Harry despertó, atontado. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¡Hacía seis años que no pensaba en esa mujer y de repente ahora se daba el desagradable y frustrante gusto de andar soñando con esa perra! Sin embargo sonrió. Recordarla así, tan vívidamente en un sueño, era realmente placentero.

00

-Lo que te pregunté April, contéstame lo que te pregunté.- le decía Ginny apretando los dientes. Estaban en la habitación de la periodista.

-No se de qué me hablas…

-¡Sabías que el dueño de esa condenada tienda era Potter! – exclamó Ginny en voz baja.- Y llevaste a mi hija allí…

-Si es verdad… - admitió su amiga, sin amedrentarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No ibas a dejar que Alma fuera a allí.

-Claro que no lo iba a permitir…- contestó Ginny colérica.- ¡Tu más que nadie entiendes porqué lo hago!

-La verdad que no, no lo entiendo. – Dijo April exasperada- Además no sé que tiene de malo, Potter nunca está en sus negocios…

-¿Te imaginas se si hubiera cruzado con Alma? – April evitó su mirada. Si le decía que eso ya había ocurrido Ginny la mataría.

-No hubiese pasado nada malo. No sabe que es su hija.

-¡Shh! – dijo Ginny enojada. – La próxima vez que tomas decisiones sobre Alma sin consultarme, te mataré!

-Lo hago desde que tiene meses. Es mi Almita…

En eso Jack Daniels interrumpió bruscamente. Las dos amigas lo miraron. El analista no tenía una buena cara.

-Disculpen, pero… Ginny tienes que venir urgente – le dijo preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¡No me asuste!

-Alma… - solo dijo el analista.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció el encuentro entre Alma y Harry?<p>

Gracias a todos por leer, necesito reviews! Por favor dejen , no cuesta nada y me harian muy feliz :)

El proximo capitulo va estar muy interesante...

Saludos Joanne


	5. La revista Snitch Dorada

**Gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior.**

**Agradezco a todo el foro de chocolate y menta quienes lo hacen (bita,natty,etc) a pnpotter (recomiendo su historia "Encubiertos") y Alejandra... una lectora con la cual tuve una muy linda charla hace unos dias.. jeje**

**Y tambien agradezco a todas las personas que pusieron alertas y en favoritos la historia... si me estan leyendo les ruego que se animen a un review, que no muerdo, soy una santa... =)  
><strong>

**Nos leemos abajo.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

Capitulo 5

**La revista Snitch Dorada**

_Desde cuando te estaré esperando_

_Desde cuando estoy buscando_

_Tu mirada en el firmamento va temblando_

_Te he buscando en un millón de auroras_

_Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes_

_Y me he dado cuenta ahora_

_Puede parecer atrevimiento_

_Pero es puro sentimiento_

_Dime por favor tu nombre_

_No me vuelvas loco._

-¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¡No me asuste! – logró decir Ginny.

-Alma… -solo dijo el analista.

Ginny se quedó estática y una eficaz angustia le invadió impunemente el pecho. No tuvo piedad, la cara de Jack Daniels le informaba sin reparos que algo no andaba bien con respecto a su hija, que Alma podía estar en un peligro… parpadeó, había sentido todas esas cosas en sólo unos segundos, unos míseros segundos que bastaron para acorralarla en una cárcel de inminente preocupación.

Cuando logró reaccionar salió corriendo de la habitación. Alma estaba sentada en una silla rodeada de todos los periodistas que se abrieron cuando vieron a su madre llegar con cara de espanto... La niña se tomaba el pecho y respiraba entrecortado, agitando teniendo convulsiones. Ginny se arrogó a su lado y comenzó a llorar…

-¿Qué te ocurre, cielo? ¡Alma, no! – le preguntó con desesperación, abrazándola- Mira a mami y dile que te pasa…

-No… puedo… respirar… - balbuceó Alma mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus cachetes. La niña se frotaba el pecho, daba la impresión de que estaba asustada, de que padecía un horrible sufrimiento.

-¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo! –exclamó la periodista.

-¡Si! – Ginny tomó a su hija entre sus brazos.

-No tenemos permiso para aparecer en el hospital, Ginny! - razonó April.

-¡Mi hija se ahoga! – dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡No llegamos si vamos en carro!

-Yo tengo permiso para aparecer, cálmate Ginny.- dijo Jack- Vamos ya mismo…

-¡En un rato estaremos ahí! – aseguró April

Sin más preámbulos, le tomó la mano a Ginny y ambos aparecieron en San Mungo. Alma estaba muy pálida y no se la veía nada bien.

-¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Mi hija!– sollozó Ginny con los brazos cansados. Enseguida llegaron los sanadores con una camilla y acostaron a Alma en ella. La niña seguía sin poder respirar y estaba de color violeta, asustada y convaleciente. Todos tenían una varita en la mano y la revisaban; comenzaron a trasladarla y Ginny se desesperó.

-Déjenme ir con ustedes, quiero…

-No puede venir con nosotros, en un rato le traeremos novedades sobre la niña.

-Señor, yo soy sanadora, déjenme ayudar… - Jack la sostuvo por los hombros para que dejara a los sanadores hacer su trabajo.

-Ni se le ocurra que puede atender a su propia hija.-le sostuvo con firmeza el sanador-debe quedarse aquí y dejarnos trabajar.

-¡Por favor!- gritó Ginny, pero lo sanadores se alejaron.

-Ven, ven conmigo Ginny, -intervino Jack arrancándola del pasillo- vamos a tomar un café mientras esperamos…

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones y Ginny empezó a llorar. Jack la abrazó sintiéndose muy compungido por la situación. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres, en su familia, cuánto los necesitaba en ese momento horrible… si a Alma le pasaba algo, su vida no tendría sentido, su hija era todo para ella. Su nombre mismo lo decía, esa niña era su alma. Ginny miró a hacia a un costado y vio a April entrar por el pasillo con su abrigo estrafalario y caminando con el rostro pálido y una punzante confusión. Se abrazaron angustiadas.

-¿Qué tiene, Gin? ¿Hay novedades? - quiso saber con premura la periodista.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, se la llevaron adentro –contestó Ginny y dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- Si le pasa algo me muero.

-¡Ni lo digas! – dijo April volviéndola abrazar. Pasaron unos minutos y luego se sentaron en las butacas blancas junto a Jack- Almita estará bien, no te preocupes.

-April tiene razón. - terció Jack- No debe ser nada grave… ¿es alérgica a algo?

-No. ¿Por qué? – le contestó Ginny al analista.

-Estuvo comiendo varias cosas en tu casa April. – Razonó Jack.- Pensé que quizás a eso se debía su malestar.

-No, ella no es alérgica – volvió a recalcar Ginny y luego se puso de pie, yendo y viniendo – Sino salen ya mismo a decirme cómo está voy a volverme loca…

-Cálmate, Ginny

-¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Mi hija está en peligro, April!

-¡Lo sé! Pero estará todo bien amiga, ten fe.

-April tiene razón, Ginny. - repitió Jack- Debes estar tranquila, Alma es una niña sana y fuerte…-El celular del analista sonó interrumpiendo su enunciado.- Disculpen… - se alejó de las dos mujeres.

-Hola…

_-Hola Jack, soy yo._

-Se quién eres, Harry. – repuso Jack en un susurro- ¿Cómo estas?

_-Necesito una sesión extra ahora mismo. -_ contestó autoritariamente su interlocutor.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

_-¿No puedes?_ – inquirió Harry con desdén.

-Estoy en una situación complicada.-Su paciente largó una carcajada.

_-¿Estás follando, Daniels?_

-No seas grosero, Harry.

_-Necesito hablar contigo ya mismo._

-¿Te sucedió algo grave?

_-Nada, pero necesito descargarme Daniels._

-¿Un sábado a las once de la noche? - bufó Jack.

_-Mi locura no tiene horario. Para eso te pago, para que me aguantes…_

-Bien, veré si más tarde paso por tu casa… -dijo Jack.

-Disculpe Jack – Ginny se había acercado a él. Harry desde el otro lado del teléfono fue víctima de una horrorosa y a la vez cálida conmoción al oír su voz.- Vamos por un café…

-Si, ya las alcanzo… - contestó el analista, algo incómodo.

-Si tiene algo que hacer puede ir tranquilo – dijo Ginny compungida- Yo me quedaré con April…

-No, ya las alcanzo.- repitió Jack; April y Ginny se fueron a la cafetería.- ¿Harry sigues ahí?

_-¿Quién te habló?_ – inquirió Harry con un tono de voz raro.

-Nadie que te interese.

_-Jack ¿quién te habló? _ - rogó desesperado- _Dímelo, por favor._

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

_-No sé, esa voz… _- Jack frunció el entrecejo. – _Me gustó la voz de esa chica… _-Conocía lo suficiente a Harry como para darse cuenta que oír a Ginny lo había movilizado y no se sorprendió, después de todo las mujeres eran una debilidad para Harry Potter

-No puedo ir ahora Harry…- dijo serio.

_-¿En unas horas?-_ masculló Harry sin sacarse de la cabeza el timbre de voz de esa mujer.- _Realmente lo necesito, Jack…_

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer – concedió Jack cansado. Definitivamente Harry era el peor de todos sus pacientes.

_-¿Estás con una "florcita", Jack?_ – Harry hablaba de nuevo de forma arrogante.

-Te veo en un par de horas.- lo evadió su interlocutor, mientras bufaba.

_-Está bien, no volveré a cortarte el polvo, adiós.-_ Harry cortó, sonriendo.

April y Ginny bebían café en el bar de San Mungo. Ambas estaban calladas y en silencio. Internamente, compartían el mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad. April por haberle mentido a su amiga sobre el dueño de FLY, por haber llevado a Alma sin el permiso de su madre. Sobre todo la invadía la congoja de saber que Alma había conocido a su papá. Sabía que su deber era contarle a Ginny que la niña y Potter se encontraron; no estaba nada bien hacerle mentir a Alma, le estaba dando un ejemplo horrible. Más allá de eso, también era conciente de que no era el mejor momento para decirle. La pelirroja, por el contrario, no pensaba en regañar a su amiga, solamente tenía una angustia que le carcomía el pecho pensando en el estado de Alma. ¿Y si le sucedía algo grave? "_Si le pasa algo es mi culpa, yo no la cuidé bien_", se reprochó.

-Siento haber llevado a Alma a FLY – rompió el silencio April.

-Eso ahora no importa.

-Si importa. Cometí una estupidez, te desautoricé, no debí hacerlo.

-Ahora lo importante es que Alma esté bien-Ginny se tomó la cabeza- Si tiene algo grave yo...

-Estará bien. – dijo April negándose a pensar algo malo.

-Jamás le había pasado algo así, April. Esto pasa por mi culpa, no la cuidé bien, soy una pésima madre para ella.

-No digas estupideces.

-Debería avisarle a Pierce.- recordó Ginny- Pero son las once y media de la noche, creo que se asustará demasiado y vendrá hasta aquí…

-Mas vale esperemos las noticias así puedes decirle algo en concreto.- aconsejó April, sin ganas de encontrarse con Lauper.

-Tienes razón.- Ginny se levantó.- Vamos con Jack…

April la acompañó y salieron del bar de San Mungo. Jack estaba sentado en las sillas con aire preocupado. Las vio venir y sonrió levemente, levantándose.

-¿Salió algún sanador? – le preguntó April enseguida.

-No, aún no han dicho nada…

-¡Son unos malditos cabrones!- soltó Ginny sollozando. - ¡Necesito saber qué le pasa a mi hija!

-Cálmate, Gin. No lograrás mucho poniéndote así – musitó April.

-Sí, mejor siéntate…

Una media hora después, un par de sanadores salieron del sector restringido donde se habían llevado a Alma. Tenían un gesto preocupado que los tres notaron rápidamente. A Ginny le tembló el labio y el corazón le latía a mil por horas.

-¿Parientes de Alma Weasley? – preguntó uno de ellos.

-Aquí, soy la madre.- se apresuró a decir Ginny- Cómo está mi hija, señor? - la voz le tembló.

-Me presento, soy el sanador Nicolson – Ginny bufó, impaciente- Su hija está bien. Logramos que pueda respirar.

-¿A qué se debe lo que le ocurrió? – inquirió April

-Alma padece de una enfermedad llamada asma.- informó el sanador seriamente.- Es una enfermedad en la que el pecho se cierra y eso…

-¡Ya se lo que es el asma! – se exasperó Ginny con angustia y empezó a caminar, nerviosa.

-¿Es alérgica a alguna sustancia, señor? – preguntó Jack

-No. El asma que padece Alma es psicológica.- contestó el sanador Nicolson.- ¿La niña sufre algún trastorno emocional o algo parecido? – Ginny enrojeció.

-No sabe quién es su padre – soltó April sin contenterse. Jack abrió los ojos grandes y el sanador Nicolson también estaba atónito.

-¡Cállate! – la regañó Ginny enojada - ¡No ventiles eso aquí!

-El sanador debe saberlo – se justificó April, reprobando la actitud de Ginny.

-No tiene nada que ver con su enfermedad.- se empecinó la pelirroja.

-Lo siento señorita Weasley, puede deberse a eso- dijo Nicolson mirando a Ginny con seriedad. Ella se estremeció ante la respuesta- Me atrevería a decir que Alma está somatizando su angustia.

-¿Qué hay que hacer para que esté bien? – indagó Jack. Ginny lo sabía, sus conocimientos de sanadora le hicieron entender que Alma necesitaba de…

-Una poción –respondió Nicolson terminando el pensamiento de Ginny.

-¿No puede usar un inhalador? – dijo April, pero Ginny negó.

-Eso no es tan efectivo como en los muggles.

-Exacto – aprobó Nicolson- La magia corta el efecto del corticoide… por cierto, ¿Alma demostró que tiene algún poder mágico?

-Sí, ella ya ha mostrado signos.- dijo Ginny orgullosa.

-Por lo pronto, necesita de esa poción, como ya les expliqué padece un asma grave…

-¿Y eso qué significa? – Ginny también lo sabía y se tomó la cabeza.

-Las crisis vienen con mucha frecuencia. Los pitidos en el tórax suelen aparecer a diario, es por eso que la necesidad de un tratamiento es urgente. La crisis de la infante fue acompañada de insuficiencia respiratoria e incluso respiración asistida…- A Ginny se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Pero no se ponga así, señora, con este tratamiento Alma va a poder recuperarse muy bien…

-Entonces consigan esa poción… -Apremió April.

-Nosotros la preparamos aquí, pero debo decirle que la poción es demasiado costosa. Cuesta dos mil galleons cada aplicación.- Jack y April se quedaron pasmados, pero Ginny no se sorprendió.

-Lo sabía… ¡maldita sea!

-¡No lo puedo creer! – se lamentó April.

-Yo no cuento con esa suma. ¡Tendré que conseguir otro empleo, hacer algo! – se desesperó Ginny.

-Lo conseguiremos- murmuró Jack, dispuesto a colaborar.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla? – le preguntó Ginny a Nicolson.

-Si, su hija está preguntando por usted. Sígame…

Ginny se fue con el sanador dejando a April y Jack solos. Ellos se miraron preocupados.

-Ginny no tiene ese dinero; gana muy poco en Liverpool… y yo no tengo para prestarle.-le contó April al analista.

-Creo que ella debería considerar la posibilidad de presentar currículum aquí- opinó Jack algo preocupado- En San Mungo los sueldos son mucho mejores y la obra social que le ofrecen podrá cubrir los gastos de la poción. Le harán descuento y todo.

-¿De verdad? – dijo April esperanzada.

-Si. Se lo comenté a Ginny cuando la conocí.

-El problema es que ella no querrá quedarse en Londres – murmuró April.- Ese maldito Lauper no la dejará...

-¿Qué dijiste? - dijo Jack como sino hubiera oido bien.

-Nada, Ginny tendrá inconvenientes si decide quedarse...

-¿Crees que no lo haría si la salud de su hija depende de ello?

-Tal vez lo haga.- concedió April suspirando.- Pero como te dije, su pareja se opondrá…

-¿Su pareja? – se sorprendió el analista, que desde que oyó el comentario sobre el padre de Alma, estaba muerto de curiosidad.

-Si, y aún Ginny no le ha avisado nada.

-Debería hacerlo. – Dijo Jack y luego no puedo evitar añadir:- ¿Cómo es eso que Alma no sabe quién es su padre? – April respiró hondo.

-Así es, pero no puedo decirte nada más. – Jack asintió, un poco contrariado.- Para tu consuelo, si llegas a ser el analista de Ginny te enterarás de todo.

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlas. Tengo que irme, April. – dijo Jack mirando la hora.

-¿Pacientes insoportables? – Jack sonrió confirmando la suposición de April. Por supuesto que ella no sabía que atendía a Harry Potter, él era muy discreto.- Veo que si…para que te llamen un sábado por la noche…

-Déjale saludos a Ginny y Alma de mi parte.

-Lo haré. Que te sea leve, Daniels- bromeó la periodista dejándose caer en una de la butacas de San Mungo.

* * *

><p>Jack Daniels ya estaba en la lujosa mansión de Harry Potter, en aquel salón donde siempre le daba sus sesiones. Estaba cansado y agotado. Era conciente que Potter no lo hubiese dejado tranquilo hasta que no cumpla con sus deseos de darle una sesión extra. La cuantiosa suma de dinero que pagaba para que lo atienda le hacía creer que el analista estaba a su disposición, olvidándose que también era una persona. En realidad Harry Potter creía que todas las personas estaban a su disposición y Jack Daniels no era ninguna excepción. Eso solía molestar demasiado a Jack, pero tenía que serenarse y mantener su nivel de profesionalidad. Si bien Jack hacía grandes esfuerzos para tolerar los caprichos de su millonario paciente, también sentía cierta conmiseración por lo resentido y apático que era. A pesar de su repulsiva fachada de arrogancia, el analista tenía en claro que Harry Potter sufría horrores y lo peor de todo es que lo hacía en silencio, tragándose todas sus amarguras. Ese joven se sentía muy solo, aunque siempre esté con sus fans, firmando autógrafos o agrediendo a todo el mundo… Suspiró profundamente pensando que era hora de romper el hielo…<p>

-Hace media hora que estoy aquí y no dices nada, Harry.

-No se por donde empezar- La voz de Harry tenía una matiz angustiante que sorprendió a Jack.

-¿Quieres poner música? – Le propuso Daniels- Eso suele lograr que te sueltes más rápido.

-Sí.- aceptó Harry y se levantó poniendo un tema muy melódico que Harry asociaba irreparablemente a la melancolía.

_De sobra sabes_

_Que eres la primera_

_Que no miento si juro que daría_

_Por ti la vida entera, por ti la vida entera._

-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? - él contestó con un suspiro que sonó a lamento.

-Soñé con ella, Jack. Otra vez.

-¿Con La desconocida?

-Esa misma.

-¿Y qué fue lo que soñaste?

-Qué hacíamos el amor, pero no recuerdo si fue un sueño o un recuerdo…

-Explícate.

-Creo que reviví lo que sentí en la sala multipropósito.- soltó Harry con resentimiento.

-¿Dijiste "sentir"? - recalcó Jack.

-Sí, eso dije. ¿Algún problema?

-Sueles comportarte como si los sentimientos fuesen algo estúpido.

-Eso es verdad… son estúpidos, pero existen.

-¿Y qué sentiste?

-Diablos, ¿no lo entiendes Jack? – Se exasperó Harry, agobiado.- Esa mujer me encantó, me embrujó realmente. Desde que hablé contigo del asunto, no dejo de pensar en ella.

-¿Y Kristen?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kristen?- Harry odiaba que Jack desvíe la conversación.

-Es tu novia, Harry. ¿Qué papel juega en todo esto?

-No sabe sobre la desconocida. Nadie lo sabe, Jack, exceptuándote a ti.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

-No, no quiero salir a buscarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Corro el riesgo de encontrarla…

-Te gusta Joaquín Sabina- comentó Jack y Harry sonrió.- ¿Cómo te hace sentir soñar con la chica del antifaz?

-Frustrado, triste, colérico, ¡maldita sea ella! – se golpeó la rodilla con el puño cerrado para descargar su bronca- Aún recuerdo sus ojos, sus malditos ojos color chocolate, la manera en la que me miraba cuando hicimos el amor. Ella era tan…-Harry no encontraba la palabra adecuada.-…tan diferente.

-Entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes, Jack. Nadie me había mirado así, nadie se había entregado a mí de esa forma. Actuaba como si me conociera, como si le importara un bledo que yo fuese el exitoso Harry Potter. Fue como si mi nombre hubiese sido irrelevante para ella. Jamás me nombró mi fama, ni mi dinero como las demás…

-¿Eso es lo que la hace diferente, verdad?

-No sólo eso. Besarla era como…- Harry chascó la lengua enojado consigo mismo.- Maldigo ese polvo, Jack, me está quemando la cabeza…

-¿Qué más te pasó en estos días?

-No mucho. Me acosté con Carol, la secretaria de la sucursal de Callejón Diagon.- lo dijo como si eso fuese un trámite.

_Y sin embargo un rato cada día, ya ves_

_Te engañaría con cualquiera_

_Te cambiaría por cualquiera._

-¿Volviste a engañarla?

-¿Es obvio no?

-¿A quién de los tres engañaste, Harry? – dijo Jack haciéndolo pensar.

-No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme -bufó Harry.

-Me preguntaba a si engañabas a La desconocida, a Kristen o a ti mismo.

-Eres de lo peor, Jack.- sonrió Harry con una mueca irónica- No lo sé, mira las cosas que me preguntas…

-Contéstala.

-Contéstala tú ya que tanto sabes de mí.- espetó Harry de mal talante.

-Creo que el más engañado de los tres eres tú – dejó salir Jack sin inmutarse.

-A veces detesto mi actitud... – Jack guardó silencio- Detesto ser como soy, no me hace bien estar con cuanta mujer se me cruce, son sólo momentos cortos, efímeros. Pero cuando me prometo no hacerlo más, estar sólo con Kristen, vengo a soñar con los besos de esa maldita perra que me follé en la sala multipropósito una noche de borrachera…

_Mitad arrepentido y encantado_

_De haberme conocido, lo confieso_

_Tú que tanto has besado tú_

_Que me has enseñado_

_Sabes mejor que yo_

_Que hasta los huesos_

_Sólo calan los besos que no has dado_

_Los labios del pecado._

-Sólo fue un maldito polvo, Jack. – Continuó Harry- ¡Es absurdo que pueda inquietarme algo tan estúpido!

-Si te afecta no es estúpido.- dijo el viejo.

-Lo es. No puedo dejarme amedrentar por un polvo insignificante.

-Creí que habías dejado en claro que no fue un polvo insignificante.- Harry se dio vuelta y lo miró. -¿Qué?

-No creí utilizaras esa palabra, Daniels.

-Estamos en tu mundo, así que me dirigiré a ti en tu idioma.- aclaró Jack y Harry se acomodó en el sillón nuevamente.

-No, no fue insignificante. – Confirmó rompiendo a duras penas su orgullo- Pero necesito que no me importe, ¿comprendes, Jack? Necesito olvidarme de lo que paso hace seis años con esa zorra…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? ¿Por qué te acostaste con Carol?

_Porque una casa sin ti es una embajada_

_El pasillo de un tren de madrugada_

_Un laberinto sin luz, ni vino tinto_

_Un velo de alquitrán en la mirada._

-Necesitaba quitármela de la cabeza. Quitarme de la cabeza a esa mujer sensual desnuda encima de mi cuerpo… -Harry elevó la voz expresando su descontento- ¡Necesitaba no soñar más con ella!

-Creí que tu novia se encargaba de esa labor.

-La última vez que estuve con Kristen soñé con la chica del antifaz. ¡Carajo, ni siquiera tiene un puto nombre! Luego intenté con Carol, no sirvió de nada.– dijo Harry frustrado- Fue una pérdida de tiempo estar con ella.

-Eso te hace sentir impotente…

-No es tan así.- lo frenó Harry.

-¿No? – dijo Jack.

-¿Por qué crees que sueñe con la desconocida, Jack?

-La respuesta la tienes tú.

-No tengo ni la más puta idea… Le doy vueltas al asunto y no entiendo lo que me pasa. Quiero que me lo digas, Jack, tú siempre sabes todo…- Jack sonrió.

-Sólo tengo una teoría.

-Dila, Jack.

-Esa mujer fue la única que no se enamoró de ti. – razonó Jack.- La única que no te hizo un altar y te rogó ser su novia, la única a la que no parecía importarle que eras el grandioso y popular Harry Potter… y por último la única que te dejó durmiendo sólo en tu cama, sin darte ninguna explicación.

-Vete al diablo.

-Debo agregar también – dijo Jack, haciendo caso omiso de su grosería – que fue la única mujer que no has conseguido sacarte de la cabeza con acostándote con otras…

-Eso me provoca desconcierto.- soltó Harry.

-Claro, te sorprendió que otros besos no te hayan consolado. – Harry maldijo su sinceridad.

_Y me envenenan los besos que voy dando_

_Y sin embargo cuando duermo sin ti_

_Contigo sueño,_

_Y con todas si duermes a mi lado,_

_Y si te vas me voy por los tejados_

_Como un gato sin dueño_

_Perdido en el pañuelo de amargura_

_Que empaña sin marcharla tu hermosura._

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan angustiado o hay algo más? – preguntó Jack.

-Tengo varias lagunas acerca de esa noche en Hogwarts.

-¿Lagunas?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo cuales? Por lo que cuentas, pareces recordar todo con lujo de detalles.

-Soy un idiota por no acordarme justamente de eso…

-¿Estás preocupado o me parece a mi? - le preguntó Jack, anonadado.

-Sí, aunque es una estupidez…

-Dime que es lo que te preocupa.

-No recuerdo si me he puesto condón.- Jack se incomodó por primera vez en una sesión con un paciente. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Harry deje librado al azar un tema así, él era muy responsable en esas cuestiones- Estaba muy borracho, Jack.

-Harry, si hubiera quedado embarazada lo sabrías.- Él sonrió.

-Si, lo sé. Además la muy puta no quiso saber nada de mí. No importa…- comenzó a hablar como si estuviera sólo y el analista no dejaba de anotar cosas en su libreta.- Me sentaré a esperar pasar el cadáver de mi enemigo, mientras busco a alguna mujer que sí logre consolarme…

_No debería contarlo y sin embargo_

_Cuando pido la llave de un hotel_

_Y a medianoche encargo_

_Un buen champán francés_

_Y cena con velitas para dos_

_Siempre es con otra, amor, nunca contigo_

_Bien sabes lo que digo._

-La que encuentres no será ella, no podrás reemplazarla. Esa mujer si que despertó tu curiosidad.- comentó Jack.

-Yo no desperté nada en ella. – Balbuceó Harry.

La canción terminó de repente, y se hizo un silencio que Harry consideró incómodo. Pero en parte se alegró, era un tema demasiado triste.

-¿Qué más te ocurrió esta semana, Harry?

-Tuve un cruce con April Bones.

-¿Ah si? – Jack se sorprendió. ¿Cómo no se había enterado de eso?

-En la sucursal de Callejón Diagon. El buitre se atrevió a entrar en FLY, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿Tenía la entrada prohibida?

-Por supuesto, ella me odia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos, Jack, tu lo sabes mejor que yo.

-¿Tanto te afectó que April Bones haya ido a FLY?

-No la quiero cerca de mí. Bones no estaba sola.- informó Harry- Fue con su sobrina…-Jack frunció el seño. ¿April tenía una sobrina y el sabía nada? Algo de esa historia no le cerraba- Una niña de seis años, con el pelo caoba y ojos verdes.

Jack unió las piezas y se dio cuenta que hablaba de Alma.

-¿Y que pasa con esa niña?

-No recuerdo cómo se llamaba. Tenía un nombre tan cursi…

-¿Por qué te quedaste pensando en esa niña? – volvió a demandar Jack

-No me reconoció, ni me pidió un autógrafo. ¿Puedes creerlo, Jack? Evidentemente jamás le hablaron de mí. No me sorprende, siendo la sobrina del buitre mi nombre debe ser mala palabra.- bufó.- Cuando le dije quién era se limitó a maravillarse por mis posesiones de FLY. Ella sí sabía que era el dueño del negocio... – hizo su movimiento de manos despectivo.- de chiquitas vienen interesadas las mujeres…

-¿Cómo era esa niña?

-Maleducada, rebelde y con el pelo largo hasta la cintura. ¡Tiene seis años y la caradura me pidió que le regale una Snitch! –dijo Harry indignado.

-¿Le regalaste la Snitch?

-Sí.- dijo Harry compungido por su debilidad. Jack sonrió levemente, descubriendo la mentira de April.-Me arrojó una Snitch a la cabeza y me dijo que era "malo"…

-Qué dulce.- dijo Jack con sarcasmo.

-Aunque lo dudes, era una niña muy dulce.

-¿Qué le dijiste a April Bones?

-Que no vuelva a FLY. Entonces esa niña de nombre raro se puso a llorar.- Harry suspiró.- Y te juro Jack, que me dio lástima, me sentí mal. ¿Desde cuándo tengo esa clase de piedad con los niños? Nunca me gustaron, son insoportables…

-Se puede decir que esa nena ablandó tu alma… - Harry se estremeció ligeramente y con brusquedad se dio vuelta otra vez…

-¡Alma! – Exclamó como quien descubre algo que se le había perdido.- ¡Alma, así se llamaba! – Jack intentó disimular su sonrisa.

-Muy lindo nombre.

-¿Lindo? – Chascó la lengua Harry – No es lindo…- sin embargo, sonreía tontamente.

-Si lo es.

-Jamás le pondría a una niña así – afirmó Harry para llevarle la contra.

-Por tu cara, parece que gustara.

-¿Qué dices? – Jack miró la hora.

-Que me parece que has encontrado la versión en miniatura de La desconocida…- sugirió divertido y se levantó. Harry también lo hizo y lo miró.

-Estás loco, Jack.

-Para atenderte a ti, debo estarlo – bromeó Jack. Harry sonrió.

-Por eso te quiero, Jack. Eres mejor que el Whisky– lo abrazó fuertemente.

* * *

><p>Ginny se encontraba mirando a Alma estaba dormida. Mientras la miraba, sonreía. Su hija no tenía buen aspecto, estaba pálida y su respiración era pausada, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo. Ginny parpadeó con dificultad y no tuvo éxito en reprimir dos lágrimas de preocupación. Ella ya la había avisado a Pierce Lauper sobre lo sucedido con Alma y el no dudó en asegurar que en pocas horas estaría allí San Mungo para acompañarlas. Ginny sintió un gran alivio, porque necesitaba del hombre que amaba para pasar ese momento terrible. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras del sanador Nicolson, y en el precio exuberante de esa poción que Alma necesitaba para estar bien…<p>

-Ginny…- susurró April. La pelirroja la miró.- Veo a aún no ha despertado…

-No…- dijo Ginny girando su cuello para todos lados. Le dolía demasiado.- La sedaron para que descanse un poco…

-La que debería descansar eres tú.

-No me iré de aquí sino es con Alma.

-Lo sé – dijo April.- ¿Has pensado qué hacer?

-No.

-Deberías presentar tu curriculum aquí. Es la única opción que tienes.- razonó April

-Lo sé, se que de eso depende la salud de Alma.- afirmó Ginny- Pero por otro lado, tú sabes… Aquí esta mi familia…

-¿Crees que Londres es peligroso porque aquí está tu familia?

-No quiero tener contacto con ellos.

-No son mortífagos Ginny – dejó salir April harta de su actitud - Y ya sabes lo que pienso de esa absurda decisión de alejarte…

-Si lo sé, y no hace falta que lo repitas.

-Eres egoísta con Alma. Ella merece conocer a sus abuelos…– la miró con tristeza- Si supiera la cantidad de tíos que tiene…- a Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- Y si tu familia se entera que los privaste de conocer a tu hija.- la periodista rodó los ojos.- Se armará un gran revuelo…

-A mi familia no le importo.

-No creo que sea así. Ustedes no supieron convivir con sus diferencias.

-Ellos no aceptan mi relación con Pierce. – Murmuró Ginny mirando la blanca pared de la habitación.- Por un estúpido negocio con mi padre. No puedes negar que es una estupidez…

-Ante todo son tus padres. – le recordó April.

-Ni a ellos ni a mis hermanos les importo. – reafirmó Ginny.

-Estás equivocada; no quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondría tu hermano Ron Weasley si llegara a saber que tiene una sobrina.

Alma se movió levemente desde su cama, pero ninguna lo notó.

-Mi familia me juzgó por salir con Pierce y de repente pasé a ser una traidora…

-Deja de poner excusas.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-No quieres quedarte aquí por él. Ya sabes de quién te hablo…- Ginny bufó al pensar en la existencia de Harry Potter- Pero si quieres que Alma esté bien, deberías considerar la posibilidad de quedarte en Londres.

-¿En donde, April? ¿Debajo de un puente?

-No seas cínica. Sabes perfectamente que pueden quedarse en mi departamento hasta que encuentres un lugar propio para rentar. Y Alma puede ir al Colegio de Callejón Diagon donde van a todos los magos antes de ir a Hogwarts.

-Parece que tienes todo pensado…- le sonrió Ginny algo sorprendida.

-Parece que sí – aseveró una voz desde la puerta. Las amigas miraron y vieron en el rostro de Pierce Lauper una clara expresión de molestia.

-Vaya, Lauper, tenía la ilusión de que tardes un poco más.- dijo April con disgusto.

-April – la regañó Ginny con algo de vergüenza.- No seas grosera, por favor.

April se encogió de hombros, cortante.

-Déjala amor…- Pierce se acercó y besó a Ginny. Luego miró a Alma y le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Lograron estabilizarla pero…

-Se lo de la poción – dijo Pierce.

-¿Escuchaste atrás de la puerta, Lauper? – April lo acusó, cruzada de brazos.

-No, me encontré con el sanador en la entrada del hospital. Le dije quién era y me lo contó…

-Entiendo.- dijo con indiferencia April

-¿Piensas quedarte en Londres, Ginny? – el tono de Pierce dejaba ver que no estaba de acuerdo con eso. April resopló.

-Mejor vamos a hablar afuera- propuso Ginny.- Dejemos tranquila a Alma…

El día siguiente los sorprendió con un domingo despejado, que consolaba las bajas temperaturas de los últimos días. Los sanadores recomendaron a Ginny que Alma permanezca internada hasta el lunes. La pelirroja tuvo que llamar al Hospital de Liverpool para avisar que no iría a trabajar por el estado de salud de su hija.

Alma abrió los ojos por la mañana. Recordó algunas palabras que había oído de su mamá hablar con tía April, que no dejaban de retumbar en su cabeza. Se sentía bien, esos sanadores la curaron, pero tenía un hambre terrible. Justo en ese momento entró una enfermera con aire maternal y una bandeja con un rico desayuno.

-Hola hermosa – la saludó colocando su bandeja- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si.- contestó Alma restregándose los ojos y se incorporó sentándose en la cama,

-Deja que te ayude-la enfermera le acomodó el almohadón.- ¿Cómo te sientes, Alma?

-Bien.- dijo la niña con su tierna vocecita- ¿Mi mami?

-Fue a bañarse. Quería estar presentable para ti, cielo – le dijo confidencialmente la enfermera- Me imagino cómo se pondrá cuando sepa que despertarte…- Alma sonrió.-¿Tienes miedo si ella no está?

-No.- dijo casi desafiante. La enfermera sonrió.

-¿Te gusta el desayuno? – Alma tomó una tostada y la mordió.

-Si, es rico.

-Tu padre fue por un café.- Alma la miró fijo.

-¿Mi padre?

-El señor Pierce Lauper. – puntualizó la enfermera.

-Ah! Pero él no es mi papá. – aclaró Alma, haciendo un movimiento de manos igual al de Harry, pero con mucho menos desprecio.

-¿Ah no? – la enfermera estaba muerta de curiosidad.

-No, es el novio de mi mamá. ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Alma masticando la tostada.

-Betty – contestó la enfermera y se puso de pie.- Debo seguir trabajando Alma…

-Bueno. ¿Mi mamá va a tardar mucho?

-Tal vez. Pero te traje una revista para que no te aburras.- sacó el objeto que estaba enrollado del bolsillo. En la tapa había un pelirrojo muy guapo, despeinado.- Es el último número semanal de Snitch Dorada. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

-Sí, me encanta – balbuceó Alma.

-Entonces esa revista te gustará. Hasta luego, Alma. Cualquier cosa presiona el botón rojo de al lado tu cama.

-Adiós.- contestó Alma con la vista fija en la revista.

Unos momentos después, Ginny ingresaba a la habitación de Alma, desesperada por ver a su hija nuevamente.

- ¡Alma! – Exclamó al descubrir que la pequeña ya se encontraba despierta. - ¡La enfermera Betty me dijo que despertaste! ¡Estás bien!

-¡Hola mami! – Respondió su hija alegremente. Ginny la abrazó y empezó a darle besos.

-No…-intentó liberarse Alma.

-Mi bebé… que suerte que estás bien. – se desprendieron del abrazo.

–Mami, mira al hombre que aparece aquí – Dijo, mostrándole la revista – Se parece mucho a ti, ¿es mi tío, verdad?

Al ver la tapa de la revista, Ginny se quedó de piedra. El título rezaba 

_"Ronald Weasley, uno de los más exitosos socios de Harry Potter"._

* * *

><p>Nota: ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este cap?<p>

Canción "Y sin embargo" Joaquín Sabina.

**Adelantos del próximo capítulo:**

**-April Bones va a hacer algo jugado...**

**-En el próximo capitulo ¡por fin! Sabremos algo muy importante sobre Pierce Lauper.**

**-Y no quiero dar mucho detalles, pero Harry será víctima de una confusión a causa de algo que ve…**

Hasta el prox cap!

Joanne.


	6. La desconocida

**Gracias por los reviews y por las 40 personas que me tienen en favoritos, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz que les guste esta historia...  
><strong>

**En este capítulo hay un gran avance... ya sabrán, lo digo por los adelantos, pero no digo más y los dejo leer por ustedes mismos..**

**Saludos a pnpotter,alejandra, jor, Diabla lok (Les recomiendo su fic "inconciente"), Natty, todo el foro de CyM, y todas las personas que me leen.  
><strong>

**Nos leemos abajo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<br>**

**Capitulo 6**

**La desconocida**

_y si no aun me excita mi oficio,_

_y como además sale gratis soñar_

_y no creo en la reencarnación, _

_con un poco de imaginación _

_partiré de viaje enseguida_

_a vivir otras vidas,_

_a probarme otros nombres,_

_a colarme en el traje y la piel_

_de todos los hombres_

_que nunca seré._

–Mami, mira al hombre que aparece aquí – Dijo Alma, mostrándole la revista – Se parece mucho a ti, ¿es mi tío, verdad?

Al ver la tapa de la revista, Ginny se quedó de piedra. El título rezaba

"_Ronald Weasley, uno de los más exitosos socios de Harry Potter". _

-¿Verdad? – insistió Alma. Ginny la miró. Y decidió ir con la verdad, no podía mentirle a su hija, no era capaz de semejante atrocidad.

-Sí, Alma, es mi hermano Ronald.- Confirmó y su niña abrió los ojos con entusiasmo.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Son igualitos! – Ginny frunció el entrecejo, escéptica.

-Alma, dime la verdad.- le dijo severamente.

-Escuché cuando tía April te lo decía a ti… - Confesó Alma. Ginny maldijo la tertulia que había tenido con April estando su hija tan cerca. ¿Cómo se había permitido esa imprudencia?

-¿Te estabas haciendo la dormida para escuchar nuestra conversación? – concluyó Ginny algo molesta. Alma hizo una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Quiero conocer a mi tío Ron, mami! – Manifestó.

-De ninguna manera.- Ginny dejó la revista en la mesita de luz.

-¿Por qué no puedo? – Alma se puso triste.- ¡Nunca puedo hacer nada!

-No tengo relación con mi familia, Alma.

-¡Yo quiero saber de mis abuelos y mis tíos!

-No es lo más conveniente, mi amor.

-Eres mala. –La acusó su hija indignada- A mi padre tampoco me dejas conocerlo.- Ginny respiró hondo para armarse de paciencia.

-Por favor Alma, no empieces con el tema de tu padre, no tengo ánimos para eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Son cosas de grandes y basta de preguntas.- La niña se cruzó de brazos, enojada.

-¡Quiero saber! – gritó haciendo un capricho.

-Alma, no te alteres…

-¡Quiero saber de…! – Alma no terminó la frase, porque su tía April entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – inquirió mirando a las dos de forma reprobatoria.

-¡Tía! – se alegró Alma, de que llegue su aliada natural. April se sentó a su lado.

-Nada…-apaciguó. Ginny, aprovechando la situación para despejarle el tema de Ron a su hija.- No pasa nada… ¿que va a pasar?

-Escuché gritar a mi Almita…- April abrazó a la niña y la besó en la frente. Luego miró a Ginny de forma significativa.- El sanador dijo que debe estar tranquila. Cuéntale a tu tía que te ha hecho mami esta vez…

-Mi mamá no deja que…

Ginny rodó los ojos y la interrumpió.

-¿De dónde vienes, April? – le preguntó ceñuda- Has desaparecido durante horas…

-Tuve que ir a Corazón de Bruja – explicó April sin mirarla. Ginny supo enseguida que algo ocultaba.- ¿Por qué discutían?

-Mira tía…- Alma volvió a tomar la revista Snitch Dorada- Mi tío Ronald salió en esta revista- April miró a Ginny con los ojos como platos.

-Le dije la verdad.- confirmó la pelirroja. _"Y ya lo estoy lamentando"_

-¡Bien! – Aprobó April con una radiante sonrisa.- Sí, es tu tío cielo… está para matarlo…

-¡April! – se sofocó Ginny. Alma sonrió.

-Es lindo.- coincidió.- ¿Tú sabes Por qué no puedo conocerlo, tía?

-No lo sé. – musitó April, mirando a su amiga de nuevo.- ¿Por qué no puede, Ginny?

-¿Será que siempre haces lo mismo, April? – se ofuscó la madre de Alma- Ya no se quién es mi niña de ustedes dos.

-Es que yo no perdí la niña que llevo dentro.

-Entonces, ¿podré conocerlo, tía? – insistió Alma.

-Lamento decir que es una decisión de tu madre, cielo.- dijo April y Alma hizo pucheros.- Lo siento Almita…

-Exacto, es una decisión mía. Y demos por zanjado el tema.- le arrebató la revista a Alma

-Eres mala como Ha… -intentó decir Alma.

-¿Dónde está Pierce? – se apresuró a interrumpir April con nerviosismo, y haciéndole una mirada advertencia a su sobrina.

-Fue a hacer unos trámites.- contestó Ginny sin darse cuenta de nada.

-Con que unos trámites…- balbuceó April, escéptica.

-Vamos a hablar afuera. Ya que algunas niñas escuchan conversaciones de adultos…- miró crudamente a Alma, que ni se inmutó por el reto.

Salieron al pasillo con rapidez y Ginny cerró la puerta de la habitación.

-April, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de desautorizarme frente mi hija? –la apuntó con la revista enrollada.- Deja de hacerlo, la próxima vez no respondo de mi.

-Vamos, no seas exagerada Ginny.

-Insinuaste que desconfías de Pierce y ¡sabes que luego la niña repite las cosas!- la increpó Ginny en un susurro cargado de impotencia.

-Tú sabes bien porqué Lauper no me gusta.- dijo April con tranquilidad, mientras se miraba las uñas.

-¡Si, y no es suficiente para que pienses lo peor de él!

-¿No es suficiente? – Dijo April visiblemente exasperada.- Cualquiera que supiera lo que hizo no estaría de acuerdo contigo.

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? – evadió Ginny para no seguir hablando de Pierce.

-Estuve haciendo cosas, ¿qué te pasa? – April fingía estar ofendida, con una media sonrisa.-¿eres policía ahora?

-Te conozco, April, eso pasa.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Alma conozca a Ron? – Ginny la miró peligrosamente.

-Ni se te ocurra a pasar por encima de mi decisión.

-Sabes que no lo haré. Igual insisto en que es una pena, ¡Ronald y todos tus hermanos estarían locos con Almita!

-¡April!

-Está bien, está bien. Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que le contaste a Alma lo de Ron?

-No se lo dije yo, se lo dijiste tú

-¿Yo? - dijo April señalándose a sí misma.

-Nos escuchó cuando hablábamos.- explicó Ginny harta- Es más astuta de lo que pensé.

-Salió a su padre.- replicó sugerentemente April. Su amiga le arrojó una dura mirada.- ¿Qué?

-Nunca creí que adularías a Potter.

-¡Cómo supiste que hablaba de Potter, eh! – la cargó su amiga, guiñando un ojo y golpeándole el hombro. Ginny sonrió con cansancio.- ¡Te estás riendo! – April largó una carcajada y le quitó la revista, comenzando a hojearla.

-¿Qué hay de bueno? – se le escapó a Ginny.

-¿Te interesa saber de tu hermano?- se sentaron en unas butacas.

-Nada que ver… yo sólo…- Ginny miraba de reojo la revista.- A ver esa imagen, frena ahí…

Las dos miraron la propaganda de ropa masculina. Harry Potter era el modelo. La foto era en blanco y negro; Harry estaba sentado en el suelo blanco, de perfil; se estiraba sensualmente la corbata hacia fuera, mientras miraba el techo de forma sugerente, con una media sonrisa irresistible. Abajo decía "Harry Potter usa trajes _Jean Paul Gaultier._" A Ginny le dio una fuerte sacudida en el pecho, Harry estaba muy distinto del que ella se había conocido. Los seis años que habían pasado le sentaban de maravilla, parecía más maduro, más fuerte, más varonil…Sin darse cuenta se lo imaginó desabotonando la camisa y con el torso desnudo…

-¡Deja de mirarlo así! – se burló April.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué dices? – dijo Ginny al tiempo que quitaba esa imagen de su mente.

-¿No recordabas cómo era?- April notó como su amiga enrojecía.

-No mucho.- Carraspeó y volvió a posar la vista en la imagen de Harry.

-¿Está fuerte, no? –Ginny se puso roja.

-April…

-No recordabas lo bueno que estaba – Afirmó April riendo.

-¿Tú diciendo que Harry Potter es buen mozo? – se sorprendió Ginny pero sólo lo hizo para desviar un poco el tema – Qué no te escuche porque se burlaría mucho de ti.

-Por fuera es lindo – admitió April haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza- No soy tan necia que negarlo. Pero sigue siendo repugnante…

-Si, lo es- dijo Ginny para nada convencida.

-¿Lindo o repugnante?

-Lindo… ¡digo repugnante! – April empezó a reír a carcajadas y Ginny también rió.

-Te gustó.

-No…

-¡Te acostaste con él! –le recordó April.

-Fue hace años, ya ni me acuerdo.

-Es raro que lo olvides. Lo guardas en tu alma…- Encomilló la última palabra con los dedos. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-No digas estupideces…

-¡Es la verdad!

-Una verdad que no sabe nadie.- recalcó Ginny perseguida.- ¿Quieres que se entere todo el hospital? – cerró la revista paranoica y la enrolló.

-Está bien, quiero preguntarte algo.- dijo April seria.

-Qué pasa.

-¿Encuadrarás la foto de Potter? – Ginny la golpeó en la cabeza con la revista.

-¡Cállate! – rieron.

En eso llegó Nicolson con unos papeles.

-Qué suerte que las encuentro.- dijo sonriente.- Tengo dos buenas noticias…En un rato le daremos el alta a Alma.

-¡Eso es una gran noticia! – Se alegró April.- ¿Consiguieron la poción? – Ginny la miró extrañada.

-Si, señorita, su encargo ya está en camino.

-¿Su encargo? – dijo Ginny confudida- Disculpen, pero no entiendo de qué me habla.

-De eso se trata la segunda noticia. Su curriculum ha sido aceptado para la vacante de sanadora en San Mungo.- Ginny arrugó la frente.- Y ha sido contratada…

-¡Yo no hice ninguna entreviste ni presenté mi curriculum! – exclamó Ginny y miró a April.

-Bueno…- tosió Nicolson, incómodo.

-Está bien, fui yo. – admitió April sin pizca de vergüenza.

-¡April!

-Señorita Weasley – intervino el sanador – su amiga tuvo la gentileza de traernos su curriculum y me alegra informarle que su perfil es excelente para lo que estamos necesitando aquí. Le descontaremos de su sueldo lo que cuesta la poción para su hija Alma.

-Yo…

-Ella acepta quedarse aquí en Londres, Nicolson.- dijo April segura y le tendió la mano.- Le agradezco infinitamente su discreción.

-No es nada, April. Por cierto, muy buena tu nota sobre Quidditch del sábado pasado.- April sonrió en agradecimiento. Ginny los miraba algo indignada- Ya mismo le traigo los papeles para el alta de Alma… y por cierto, Ginevra, empiezas mañana a primera hora en tu puesto…- se fue.

-¡Yo no lo puedo creer, April, eres tremenda!

-¡No te enojes, lo hice por Alma! Ya tienes todo solucionado, ¿no?

-Pero yo no puedo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por Lauper? – Dijo con bronca April.- ¿Acaso cambiarías a Alma por un capricho de Lauper?

Esa frase golpeó a Ginny fuertemente.

-No hay nada más importante que mi hija, April y tú lo sabes bien.

-Entonces no te quejes.- y saltó emocionada- ¡Te quedarás a vivir aquí en Londres…! ¡La pasaremos tan bien!

-Si, lo haré… hasta que Alma se cure por lo menos…- April la abrazó con alegría.

-Será genial tenerlas en casa.- afirmó entusiasmada.

Ginny sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, no todo era alegría. Sabía muy bien que Pierce pondría el grito en el cielo cuando supiera su decisión.

-April, necesito tomar aire. ¿Puedes quedarte un rato con Alma?

-¡Faltaba más! Ve tranquila, pero abrígate, hace mucho frío. Y no te preocupes por Lauper… lo domaremos juntas.

Ginny no logró sonreír y se retiró.

* * *

><p>Ese lunes el entrenamiento era duro por las extremas condiciones del clima. El entrenador Michael Butler se empecinó en no cancelar el entrenamiento de cara a lo que sería el enfrentamiento contra las Avispas de Wimbourne el próximo sábado. Harry sobrevolaba el campo de juego, pero la nieve no le permitía divisar la Snitch dorada. La chica del antifaz no se le salía de la cabeza y competía a raya con la pequeña Alma, la sobrina de la detestable periodista April Bones. ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ellas? Harry las asociaba, y según su parecer era una inmunda asociación. Terminó por concluir que no había sido bueno hablarle a su analista sobre la desconocida. Él pensaba que eso había colaborado con su obsesión, con sus recuerdos y sueños acerca de ella. Harry tenía ganas de cobrarle venganza a esa chica que fue la única capaz de humillarlo… pero no sabía cómo encontrarla, no lo sabía. En cuanto a Alma… sentía una extraña curiosidad, necesitaba saber más de ella. Tal vez en el fondo presentía que su madre sería carne fresca para estrenar en alguna alcoba perdida de Londres…<p>

En eso vio que uno de los cazadores metía un formidable tanto y sonrió.

-¡Eres mi ídolo, Wood! – dijo con ironía.

Harry no aguantaba a Wood, pero lo disimulaba bien. Ellos eran rivales desde siempre, pero se llevaban relativamente bien. Aunque tenían diferencias sobre el juego, como bien había dicho April Bones en la conferencia, no pasaban a mayores. Es que a veces Oliver solía sugerir que Harry tenía un trato preferencial con el Puddlemere United: FLY era el sponsor del equipo. En realidad, de la mayoría de los equipos de la liga. Ambos eran muy populares, las mujeres morían por él. No obstante que carácter de Oliver Wood era muy diferente que el de Harry. El buscaba una mujer de verdad, y las novias que hubiera tenido jamás las engañaba. Era mucho menos pedante y más simpático… y Harry detestaba ese papel de "hombre correcto" que solía adoptar… de repente divisó la Snitch unos cinco metros más abajo. Hizo un movimiento en picada con su lujosa escoba _Golden 777 _último modelo de FLY, y atrapó la pelota alada con la mano derecha…

-¡Bien, Harry!- lo felicitó el entrenador cuando ya estaban todos bajando a suelo firme.

-Gracias Mike, todo muy lindo pero creo que no podemos seguir entrenando.– dijo Harry cansado.- Está nevando mucho…

-Nos faltaría media hora más para terminar el entrenamiento- replicó contrariado Wood.- Qué flojo eres, Potter.

-Vamos, Wood, no me digas que te mueres por entrenar hoy.- dijo Harry sonriendo cínicamente.- ¿Acaso no tienes entrenamiento personal en casa?

-No hablo de mis entrenamientos privados – le sonrió Wood. Los otros jugadores rieron.

-Está bien Potter, pero mañana recuperamos la media hora-decidió Michael.- Buen trabajo chicos, vamos a aplastar a las Avispas…

-Eso no le conviene a Potter – apuntó Wood, divertido.- FLY diseña sus camisetas, y si les ganamos bajarán las ventas… ¿qué me dices si dejas que Watson atrape la Snitch el sábado?

-¡Vete a la mierda, Wood! – sonrió Harry, yendo a los vestuarios.

Harry se pegó una ducha rápida y se vistió con rapidez. Tenía ganas de llegar a su casa y relajarse, para luego ir a ver unos papeles a la sucursal de Callejón Diagon. Detestaba hacer trámites, pero la magia no lo podía todo. Se fue hacia el estacionamiento del club y llegó a su auto a duras penas, ya que varios fanáticos le pedían autógrafos. Se subió a su carro, esta vez azul Francia, de lujosos tapizados de cueros y revisó su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Kristen_ "Amor, te espero en casa. Recuerda que necesitas entrenar para tu partido con las Avispas…"_ Harry sonrió. Ella si que sabía entrenarlo para sus partidos.

Harry pasó por San Mungo con el carro y evitó mirar hacia ese lugar, odiaba el hospital, le traía recuerdos horribles. Lo siguiente fue una famosa plaza llamada SOUL, muy famosa en el mundo de los magos, en verano solían ir muchos adolescentes a tirarse en la hierba, practicar hechizos, y pasar un buen momento. En ese momento estaba completamente blanca por la nieve y Harry venía pensando en que le podía pedir a Stinky para cenar. De repente al recordar el mensaje de su novia, se le vino una sensación espantosa, de rechazo. _"Afróntalo, no tienes ganas de ver Kristen ni de acostarte con ella"_, A Harry no le pasaba muy seguido pero de vez en cuando sentía que la perspectiva de llegar y ver a Kristen desnuda sobre su cama, dispuesta a tener sexo desenfrenado con él, lo aburrieron. Ella era tan predecible…

No obstante él estaba seguro que iba a sucumbir cuando la viera… siempre actuaba así cuando de sexo se trataba, por instinto, como los animales. Sin poder evitarlo, recordó nuevamente a la chica del antifaz, a su cuerpo desnudo, irradiando pasión, pensando en que esa chica era lo que necesitaba, tenía ganas de encontrarla y no quería esperar ni un minuto más… frenó en el semáforo al comienzo de la plaza SOUL.

Entonces giró la cabeza y vio una persona caminando por allí, era la única que bordeaba la desértica plaza. Sintió una inquietante sacudida en las piernas, y fue como si la sangre se agolpara toda junta en el pecho y le impidiera respirar… era una mujer con el pelo largo, pelirrojo, cayendo sobre su enorme tapado color morado y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ginny…

Harry no podía observar bien su rostro, sólo el perfil que parecía dibujado a mano. Su andar era melancólico y…

Escuchó los bocinazos de los otros autos que lo instaban a seguir; Harry apretó el acelerador con premura, no podía ser ella, no podía ser. Dio la vuelta a la manzana a cien kilómetros por hora, pero esa chica pelirroja ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

Esa misma noche, Ginny estaba en un bar esperando a Pierce para contarle las novedades y hablar con más privacidad. Su pareja no estaría del todo contento con la decisión que ella estaba tomando de quedarse definitivamente en Londres. Dio un sorbo a su café, pensando en su hija. Alma ya estaba en el departamento de April. Las había dejado mirando películas y comiendo palomitas de maíz. Sonrió enternecedoramente al recordar la última imagen de su amiga y su hija juntas. Por mucho que increpara a April, ella sabía que se adoraban y que siempre serían cómplices. Sin darse cuenta, pensó en Ron, en Hermione, imaginando la misma complicidad de Alma con ellos. Pero eso nunca había ocurrido y ella era la única culpable de eso… ¿había hecho bien en negarle a su hija la posibilidad de conocer a su familia? ¿Qué pasaría si se cruzara con alguno de ellos?

Parpadeó y miró el reloj. Era demasiado temprano, las nueve y cuarto y Pierce la había citado a las diez. Él le había dicho que también tenía novedades para contarle, pero Ginny estaba demasiado metida en las suyas como para imaginarse a qué se refería. Ginny recordó lo peor de su relación, se sentía en esos años negros cuando todo pasó…

_La cunita era color rosa. La pequeña Alma de apenas dos meses de vida, descansaba con una envidiable tranquilidad bajo sus mantas. Ginny la miraba sonriente… Alma había nacido el primero de agosto… La verano contrastaba con sus intensos dolores en el pecho, ella estaba muy triste, no soportaba más la duda que tenía clavada en su ser. Parpadeó y sollozó frente a la cuna de su hija, por no saber quién era su verdadero padre, porque en el fondo ni ella sabía la verdad. Pierce estaba muy entusiasmado con la llegada de la niña, pero el ignoraba lo peor de sus dudas y ella no soportaba más seguir mintiéndole…_

_La puerta del departamento se abrió y Pierce llegó sonriente de trabajar._

_-¿Otra vez llorando, cielo? – le preguntó preocupado._

_-Lo siento, estoy sensible._

_-Dicen que es normal.- apaciguó Pierce, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.- Lo llaman depresión post parto…_

_-No es eso…- masculló Ginny._

_-¿Qué te ocurre, preciosa? ¿No estás contenta con nuestra hija?_

_-Estoy feliz por la llegada de Alma.- aclaró Ginny.- Pero…_

_-Dilo, no pasará nada._

_-Es grave, Pierce.-empezó Ginny- Yo no aguanto más callándome esto, debo decirte la verdad…_

_-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad? Me estás asustando, Gin._

_Ginny se tomó la cabeza y se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar. No dejaba de llorar, pero debía serenarse, debía ser sincera con Pierce. Él no se merecía que lo siga engañando, ni él ni su pequeña Alma._

_-Pierce no sé como decirte esto…_

_-¡Dilo ya! – ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él se puso enfrente de ella con la mirada severa.- Dímelo, no dudes más._

_-Te fui infiel._

_-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando no?- dijo Pierce sonriendo, pero su expresión se desdibujó al ver que Ginny negaba.- Dime que es mentira…_

_-No lo es. Te fui infiel, te engañé.- Ginny temblaba._

_-¿Cuándo? ¡Quiero saberlo! – rugió Pierce enfurecido._

_-¡No importa cuándo!_

_-¡Eres una maldita embustera, Ginny! – le gritó Pierce sacado._

_-No me grites, por favor…_

_-¡TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERA!- Pierce estaba sacado, Ginny no dejaba de llorar._

_-Lo siento, Pierce, no se que me pasó…_

_-No quiero saber nada más de ti. Te quitaré la tenencia de Alma… ¡eres una ramera!_

_-¡No sé si Alma es tu hija! – soltó Ginny y Pierce pasó del rojo furioso al pálido. Alma empezó a llorar desde el moisés, pero ninguno la escuchó, estaban ensimismados en la discusión._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te engañé hace nueve meses, en la fiesta de graduación... y no me cuidé. – lo miró. Pierce estaba atónito y se dio vuelta con el puño cerrado, para reprimir el impulso de golpearla. Ginny cometió el grave error de acercarse.- Lo siento…- dijo entre espasmos de llanto. El llanto de Alma no dejaba de acompañarlos._

_-¡ME DICES QUE LO SIENTES, PUTA DE MIERDA! -Pierce le propinó una trompada en el ojo, que rápidamente empezó a sangrar. Ginny cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con el respaldar de una silla. Se desmayó al instante…_

_En ese momento, April Bones entró en el departamento y observó la escena._

_-¡QUÉ LE HICISTE HIJO DE PUTA! – exclamó sacada. Pierce pareció recobrar conciencia de lo que había hecho y no pudo emitir sonido.- ¡TE VOY A DENUNCIAR!_

_-Yo…_

_-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, BASTARDO Y NO VUELVAS NUNCA MÁS!– April tomó a Alma en sus brazos y luego corrió hacia Ginny.- Ginny, reacciona…_

_-Llamaré a un sanador…- dijo Pierce con los ojos vidriosos._

_-¡No reacciona!- sollozó April entre los alaridos de la pobre Alma._

-Ginny, llegué.- la voz de Pierce Lauper la trajo a la realidad con un golpe seco.- ¿De qué querías hablarme? ¿Alguna novedad sobre Alma?

-Sí, ella está bien. El sanador Nicolson le dio el alta.- en eso llegó la moza y le dejó un café a Pierce.- Te pedí uno.

-Gracias. Es una buena noticia lo de Alma.- la miró fijo- No tienes buen aspecto, ¿te pasa algo? – Ginny tragó. Tenía miedo de su reacción.

-Me voy a quedar en Londres, Pierce.- le soltó sin más preámbulos.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Parece que Alma necesita una poción muy cara y ya sabes que no cuento con ese dinero. Así que me presenté para ocupar un puesto en San Mungo.- Ginny decidió dejar a April fuera de eso. No quería que aumentaran los rencores entre su mejor amiga y su pareja.- Se que no estarás de acuerdo pero…

-¡Claro que no estoy de acuerdo! ¿Me lo haces a propósito, no?

-Pierce, entiéndeme, lo hago por Alma.

-Podríamos haber buscado una solución juntos. Tengo ahorros, podríamos volver a Liverpool y …

-Pierce, lo de Alma no puede esperar. Ella necesita cuanto antes la aplicación de esa poción y San Mungo me la facilita con descuentos…- Aseveró Ginny, ya harta.

-¿Dónde vivirán?

-En el departamento de April.- Pierce resopló, disgustado.- Disculpa, se que no te gusta pero comprenderás que no voy a negociar la salud de mi hija.

-¿De tu hija, dijiste? – musitó Pierce con mal modo.

-De nuestra hija- se corrigió Ginny cansada.

-Hace días que te comportas como si estuvieras segura de que yo no fuese el padre. ¿Hay algo que yo no sé?- Ginny se puso nerviosa. No era el momento para decirle la verdad.

-¿Insinúas que te oculto algo?- se hizo la ofendida.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-Pierce, estás demasiado perseguido.- dijo Ginny con evasivas. El la miró.

-¿Es una decisión tomada, no? – le preguntó con bronca- Lo de quedarte aquí en Londres…

-Sí.

-Bien.- Pierce le tomó la mano y ella se sobresaltó asustada- Me quedaré contigo…

-¿Qué?- replicó sorprendida.

-Yo también tengo novedades…- dijo él.- Me ofrecieron un empleo aquí.- Ginny sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

-¿En serio me apoyas por el bien de Alma?

-Si mi amor. Jamás podría dejarla solas, aunque me pese quedarme aquí en Londres.

-Pero… ¿de qué trabajarás?

-Un conocido dejará su trabajo y me lo ofreció esta mañana.

-¡Qué bueno! – se alegró Ginny sonriente.

-Lo dejé en suspenso porque pensaba volver a Liverpool – suspiró- es una tienda de escobas.- le contó Pierce.- Se llama FLY.

Ginny retuvo todo el aire en sus pulmones, no podía ser cierto lo que había escuchado.

-¿Cómo dijiste, cielo?

-FLY.- Repitió claramente Pierce.

-Pierce…- dijo pálida.- ¿Te volviste loco?

-No, ¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Cómo piensas trabajar en FLY?

-¿Qué tiene de raro? ¡Trabajé en varias negocios de escobas, es a lo que me dedico! – se exasperaba Lauper.

-Esa tienda es de Harry Potter –informó Ginny nerviosa.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Y?

-¡Mi hermano es amigo y socio de él!

-Lo sé, pero no trabajaré en donde lo hace tu hermano. Me ofrecieron dirigir a los empleados de Callejón Diagon.- Ginny volvió a conmocionarse y maldijo todas las casualidades de las que ella era víctima.- Justo al lado del edificio de April.

-Sé cual es… - replicó ella preocupada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Que es de Harry Potter- repitió Ginny tomándose las sienes.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con Potter. – Dijo Pierce, sin entender. _"Si supieras que es el padre de Alma si lo tendrías"_, pensó Ginny compungida.- El problema es con tu familia, pero ellos no se enterarán que trabajo allí…

-Pierce, lo sabrán por él. – dijo preocupada. El volvió a tomarle la mano para tranquilizarla.

-¡Vamos, amor, no te pongas así! ¿Crees que Potter visite sus tiendas? – dijo escéptico

-No lo sé. Pero si te encuentras con mi hermano…

-Muy bien, parece que no quieres que me quede en Londres.

-¿Qué dices? – Saltó Ginny ofendida- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-Lo siento, perdóname.-se rectificó él y luego suspiró- Si te parece, busco otro empleo. No quiero que tu familia vuelva a invadirnos…- Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Toma el empleo hasta que consigas otro.- accedió.- Pero no te quedes demasiado trabajando en ese lugar, ¿si?

-Te lo prometo.

Harry llegó a su casa con aspecto de haber visto a un fantasma. Entró su espacioso living y se sacó el pesado abrigo. Enseguida, Stinky recogió la prenda y al ver su cara no le preguntó qué quería de cenar. Harry lo agradeció en silencio.

-La señorita Kristen está esperándolo en su recámara.- solo dijo y se retiró del living.

Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras. No podía creer que hubiera visto a Ginny Weasley por Londres. Seguramente estaba delirando. Ron le había dicho claramente que vivía en Liverpool con su pareja que la cual ni siquiera recordaba el nombre. ¿Qué hacía caminando sola por la plaza SOUL al lado de San Mungo? Tal vez la había confundido con otra pelirroja muy parecida, pero al mismo tiempo Harry no dejaba de pensar que era la misma chica de la foto de Ginny que había visto el fin de semana. Maldijo no tener aquella imagen para compararla con la de su recuerdo…

El joven cavilaba si debía contarle lo que vio, pero concluyó que no era algo prudente. ¿Y si ilusionaba a su amigo, que su hermana estaba de vuelta y al final era sólo una maldita confusión? Lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a Ron y mucho menos a los señores Weasley. Suspiró sonriendo, de repente dándose cuenta que sea o no la hermana de Ron, esa chica era completamente hermosa y que le encantaría volver a encontrarse con ella_…"No dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para tenerla en mi cama"_, pensó Harry haciendo una atípica sonrisa. Tenía la maravillosa sensación de que le costaría mucho acostarse con ella. Y eso, para ser sinceros, le encantaba… todas eran muy fáciles para él. _"Volveré la próxima semana a la misma hora, tal vez la encuentro nuevamente…"_

Entró a su habitación y allí estaba Kristen, con un sugerente camisón transparente.

-Tardaste mucho, Potter- le dijo mientras comía cerezas, que combinaban con el color rojo furioso de sus labios. Harry la miró. Era realmente perfecta.

-Lo siento, florcita.-se tiró a la cama y le robó una cereza- Qué lindo recibimiento…

-Viste mi vida… no cualquiera tiene esto… - el alzó las cejas.

-Soy un privilegiado, ¿no?

-No, yo soy la privilegiada…- Harry sonrió cínicamente.

-Me gusta que sepas la respuesta adecuada. – Suspiró y se tiró encima de ella.- Me calienta mucho eso de ti, florcita.

-¿Sí?- susurró ella.

-Quiero sacarte toda la ropita…-le rompió el camisón.

-Harry, me salió carísimo.- protestó ella

-Tú no lo pagas.- la atajó él haciéndola sonreír.- Y vale la pena quitártelo así…- se quitó su camisa y bajó sus dedos hasta sus zona íntima. Kristen gimió.- Ya estás mojada para mí… excelente…

Comenzó a penetrarla sin pudor, con movimientos bruscos y excitantes. Y, minutos después cuando ambos estaban llegando al orgasmo…

-ahh…-gimió Kristen.

_-Ginny…- _Kristen se frenó de repente y lo miró con los ojos atónitos.

-¿Qué dijiste, Harry?

Ginny llegó al departamento de April a las once de la noche. Dedujo que Alma y April estaban durmiendo porque las luces estaban apagadas. Estaba realmente destruida. Su mundo se había puesto patas para arriba: ella se tenía que quedar en Londres, Alma sabía que Ronald era su tío y Pierce trabajaría para Harry Potter. ¡Todo era una pesadilla! Y Ginny tenía el amargo presentimiento de que recién empezaba. Necesitaba descargarse, romper algo, sentía demasiada impotencia por no poder frenar los problemas que iba a tener cuando su familia se entere de la existencia de Alma y de su ocultamiento.

Revolvió los cajones de April y sacó un cigarrillo de allí. Si bien había dejado hace años ese vicio, cada tanto tenía la necesidad de darse el gusto. Salió al balcón, la baranda estaba cubierta de nieve. Afuera nevaba copiosamente… Encendió el cigarrillo y largó el humo y sin querer lloró mientras observaba los copos de nieve caer melancólicamente y en un andar irregular, lloró de miedo, de angustia, lloró por todo lo que estaba viviendo. Todo era culpa de ella, si no hubiese engañado a Pierce con Harry Potter, no estaría siendo una mentirosa con su propia pareja, no estaría sintiéndose tan mal. Sin embargo, si ella no habría estado con Harry Potter, Alma no existiría. _"Por eso te quiero, Harry Potter… y por eso te odio también"_

-El fumar es perjudicial para la salud- recitó una voz cordial. Ginny giró la cabeza y vio a Jack Daniels tomando un té.

-Hola Jack.- le dijo Ginny temblando de frío y con la voz tomada.- ¿Qué hace en el balcón?

-No es que sea agradable salir con esta temperatura, ¿no?- Ginny rió- Te vi y quise salir a saludarte. ¿Cómo está Alma? April me contó que le dieron el alta…

-Si, ella está muy bien. – Jack notó la tristeza de sus ojos- Conseguí trabajo en San Mungo.

-¡Te felicito!- exclamó Jack con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué estabas llorando, Ginny?

-Problemas…

-¿Quieres venir a tomar una taza de te? – Le propuso Jack, y Ginny lo miró. Seguramente hablar con el era mejor y más sano que fumarse un cigarrillo en una temperatura de cinco grados bajo cero.

-Está bien.- Aceptó.

Ginny pasó por el palier y Jack la esperaba en la puerta.

-Gracias.

El departamento de Daniels era igual al de April, pero difería por su sobria decoración.

-Siéntate en ese sillón.- le indicó Jack sentándose en una de las sillas. Ginny lo hizo, algo desorientada y mirándolo.- Recuéstate, no me mires

-¿Esto es una sesión o me parece a mi? – murmuró Ginny sonriendo.

-Estás en lo cierto.

-No podré pagarle, Jack.- le advirtió Ginny roja.

-No quiero que lo hagas. Se puede decir que siento curiosidad por ti.- se le escapó al analista.- Pero no debemos hablar de mi, ¿verdad?

-¿No?

-Así son las sesiones.

-Ah…

-Te escucho… ¿qué te tiene tan angustiada, Ginny?

-Si usted supiera. Mi vida es un completo lío, Jack.

-¿Para tanto?

-Lamentablemente sí. Imagínese que no se por donde empezar. El título de mi vida es "Ginny Weasley, la fracasada"- suspiró.

-¿Dijiste Weasley?

-Sí.

-¿Eres algo de Ron Weasley? – Ginny se dio vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo.

-¿Lo conoce?

-Sólo por las revistas, es muy famoso.

-Soy la hermana, Jack.- Jack se sorprendió por la casualidad.- Pero ya no nos hablamos ni nos frecuentamos…

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Hace años me distancié de mi familia, porque ellos jamás aceptaron a mi pareja…- empezó a relatar Ginny.- Mi madre decía que yo no estaba enamorada de él.

-¿Por qué decía eso tu madre?

-Ella insistía en que yo solo estaba con Pierce para olvidarme de otra persona, una persona a la cual yo… en realidad, fue sólo un amor de adolescente- explicó Ginny.- Mi madre no confiaba en Pierce. Creía que él me llenaba la cabeza en contra de ellos. Mis hermanos no dejaban de atacarlo, de ultrajarlo y avergonzarlo. En definitiva, no lo podían ni ver y detestaban que yo esté con él. Entonces una noche discutimos y me fui de mi casa…

-¿Y Alma?

-Alma no había nacido aún, la tuve meses después.- dijo Ginny con un nudo en la garganta- Quiero decir que era muy joven cuando la tuve… tenía dieciocho.

-Entiendo.

-Mi familia…-Ginny quería decirlo pero le costaba horrores hablar, la avergonzaba lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Mi familia no sabe de la existencia de Alma…- Jack se acomodó los anteojos. No esperaba semejante confesión.- No saben que tuve una hija.

-¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

-Culpable, Jack. Pero Pierce me ayudó a entender que era lo mejor…

-¿Y por qué te sientes culpable si era lo mejor que podías haber hecho?- Ginny parpadeó, ese viejo era más perspicaz de lo que imaginaba.

-No lo sé. Alma me pregunta por ellos y no sé qué decirle, me siento tan mal. No me gusta mentirle. Ella me reprocha por no conocer a sus abuelos… yo le he contado que estaba distanciada, pero no quiere entenderlo, dice que no le importa. Es tan cabeza dura…- Jack sonrió al pensar en lo encantadora que era Alma.- Nicolson me dijo que el asma que padece es psicológica.

-Lo escuché.- le recordó Jack.

-Es mi culpa que Alma esté así…- sollozó Ginny.

-Cálmate Ginny, hay pañuelos en la mesita ratona.- le indicó Jack. Ginny se sopló la nariz-¿Por qué crees que es tu culpa?

-Ella no conoce a mi familia ni a… su padre.

-¿A su padre tampoco? - inquirió Jack sin sorprenderse, recordando haberlo escuchado en San Mungo.

-No, a él tampoco lo conoce.

-En un principio todo parecía indicar que su pareja, Pierce, era el padre de Alma.- Apuntó Jack.

-No es el padre.- afirmó Ginny mientras lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas.- Aunque Pierce no lo sabe con la misma certidumbre que yo…

-¿Alma es hija de su anterior pareja? Ese amor de la adolescencia que me nombró antes…- Ginny se estremeció y asintió.

-Jack yo no soy una buena persona; engañé a mi pareja hace seis años. Le metí los cuernos de la peor manera posible.

-No digas eso Ginny y cuéntame cómo fue.

-Fue en el festejo de graduación de Hogwarts. –Jack se movió en la silla, nervioso.-Una noche hermosa, todos estábamos muy felices. Mi relación con Pierce venía bien, pero arruiné todo por una calentura del momento, fui tan idiota.- dijo angustiada.- No pude evitarlo, me dejé llevar… y me acosté con él - Ginny sollozó más y Jack no dijo nada.- Él era tan… creí que era la oportunidad para sacarme las ganas, se que fue una estupidez pero… jamás se había fijado en mí antes, ¿entiende? Yo lo había esperado por tanto tiempo…

-¿Ese hombre accedió a estar con usted a pesar de saber que ya estaba en pareja?

-No… El no sabía quién era yo.

-¿No lo sabía?

-Yo tenía puesto un antifaz. Hicimos el amor en la Sala Multipropósito en Hogwarts y no me quité el antifaz, entonces jamás supo quién era yo…- Jack se estremeció ligeramente. No podía ser cierto, no podía serlo. Se quedó callado, Ginny no podía darse cuenta lo pálido que estaba.- Esa noche, él quiso quitarme el antifaz pero yo no se lo permití… me acosté con el, me comporté como una cualquiera… y…no nos cuidamos… y…

-Dilo, Ginny.- rogó Jack. Ginny no notó la desesperación en su voz.

-Hasta hace una semana tenía la duda.

-¿Qué duda?

-Estuve años sin saber a ciencia cierta quién era el padre de Alma, Jack. No estaba segura si era de Pierce o de…el- dijo Ginny.- Hasta que April me convenció de hacer el ADN y confirmó lo peor de las certezas. El ADN de Pierce y de Alma no coincide… no es su padre.- se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Alma es hija de él… ¡de él!

-Ginny, es hora que le pongas un nombre. – Jack intentó sonar desinteresado y mantener la profesionalidad, pero necesitaba confirmar la horrible hipótesis que se había formado en su mente- Me refiero claro está, a la persona con la cual… estuviste en Hogwarts.

-Me acosté con Harry Potter.- el analista no pudo replicar y agradeció a todos los cielos que ella estuviera mirando su expresión.- Harry Potter es el padre de Alma y eso no es todo, Pierce va a trabajar en FLY, en el negocio de Potter, me quiero morir, Jack…

-La desconocida…-balbuceó el analista sin poder contenerse. Ginny se dio vuelta y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué dijo Jack?

* * *

><p>Si hay errores de tipeo, disculpas por adelantado.<p>

Ok, lo que hizo April no era tan jugado, puede ser. ¡Pero ella la apuró a Ginny para que se quede en Londres, su autora necesitaba que lo haga! jaaja

El trozo de canción del principio es de Joaquín,(la del pirata cojo) uno de mis ídolos y está basada un poco en como es Harry...

los invito a leer una mini - historia (empezó como one shot, pero ayer agregue la continuación) llamada** "Un solo instante",** me encantaría saber que opinan.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! No les cuenta nada y les voy a contestar!

Los espero ansiosamente, sino me desgano y no puedo seguir escribiendo...

Saludos a todos y gracias

Joanne

**Ah.. esta bien, les dejo adelantos: jajaja**

**1) en el prox capitulo sabremos aun más de Pierce Lauper...**

**2) habrá otro encuentro entre harry y alma, y pasará algo importante.**

**3) sabremos que pasó entre Arthur y Felix Lauper.**

**YA SABEN, REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Alma mía

**Gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior!**

**Ayer actualicé una historia "Un solo instante" y los invito a leerla y a dejarme su opinion... **

**Los dejo leer el capitulo 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**Alma mía**

_Ahora que tengo un alma_

_Que no tenía._

_Ahora que suenan palmas_

_Por alegrías._

_Ahora que nada es sagrado_

_Ni, sobre mojado,_

_Llueve todavía._

-La desconocida…-balbuceó Jack sin poder contenerse. Ginny se dio vuelta con una expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Qué dijo Jack?- El analista la miró fijamente.

-Quiero decir, la conocida sensación de culpa que estás padeciendo, es completamente normal…- improvisó Jack. Por suerte Ginny no se dio cuenta que las manos le temblaban.

-Sí, tiene razón.- se puso de pie.- Es algo tarde Jack, debo ir a dormir.

-Claro…

-Jack, ¿usted no le contará a nadie lo que hablamos, verdad?

-Cómo se te ocurre Ginny…-dijo Jack incómodo.

-Es un secreto de profesión.-le recordó Ginny inyectándolo con sus ojos chocolates. Jack sonrió.

-Despreocúpate, soy muy profesional.

-Lo sé, me quedo tranquila con usted – murmuró ella con cordialidad- Le agradezco haberme escuchado, Jack.- lo abrazó levemente y se fue hacia a la puerta.- Hasta luego…

-Adiós Ginny.- le dijo sonriendo. Cuando se cerró la puerta dejó de sonreír, y se arrojó al sillón.- Hoy más que nunca desearía haber sido zapatero.- le rumoreó al silencio.

-¿Qué dijiste, Harry? – dijo Kristen saliendo de la posición y tapándose con la sábana.

-Kristen, lo siento yo…

-¡Me llamas por otro nombre y me dices que lo sientes! – le gritó ella sacada. Se levantó y tomó la bata y se la ataba con brusquedad-

-Mi amor, no te vayas…- le susurró Harry avergonzado.

-¿Quién es Ginny? – Graznó ella con poca paciencia.- ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

-Todo tiene una explicación. – dijo él intentando calmarla, pero Kristen estaba sacada.

-¡¿Qué me vas a explicar, a ver? ¡Que me engañas con esa tal Ginny! ¡Qué piensas en ella mientras hacemos el amor! – gritó mientras lo empujaba con brutalidad.

-Kristen…

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!

-Escúchame lo que te expli…

-¡LA ÚNICA EXPLICACIÓN ES QUE ESA MUJER TE GUSTA!

"Si", pensó Harry, pero no podía admitírselo.

-No es así.- Harry sonreía y eso la hizo enfurecer más.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO, POTTER!- Aulló roja de furia.

-¡CÁLMATE KRISTEN!- le gritó Harry haciendo una mirada francamente atemorizante. Ella se quedó de piedra, incapaz de moverse.- Y deja de hablarme de ese modo porque el que te va a echar de mi casa soy yo, ¿me oíste bien?

-Harry…-balbuceó ella con los ojos empañados. Siempre pasaba eso, Kristen se ponía como loca, lo celaba, le gritaba y cuando él reaccionaba o se cansaba, ella volvía a ser la tierna mascota de Harry.-Yo…

-¿Quieres que explique o pretendes seguir gritando como una mujerzuela? – le escupió el visiblemente molesto.

-Yo…

-No me rompas las pelotas con tus gritos de mierda, Kristen, sabes que los odio.

-Te escucho, dime lo que me quieres decir.- suspiró ella conteniendo el llanto.

-Ginny es la hermana de Ron.- empezó Harry con desprecio- Ella hace años se peleó con los Weasley's y se fue a vivir a Liverpool…

-Y te acostaste con ella.- concluyó Kristen.

-¡No! – Exclamó Harry- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es la hermana de mi amigo…

-Espera un momento… ¿Hablas de esa chica pelirroja que siempre estuvo enamorada de ti? – Harry la miró serio sin saber qué decir.- Oí la historia de Hermione, no hace falta que mientas.

-No sé si estaba enamorada de mi.- Harry se levantó en bóxers y fue a buscar una botella de agua del pequeño refrigerador de la suite. Tomó un poco de agua y la miró, sentándose en la mesita ratona de la espaciosa habitación.- Creo que sólo se sentía atraída, no lo sé, tampoco tiene mucha importancia.

-¿Y pretendes hacerme creer que no te acotaste con ella, Harry? –dijo mordazmente Kristen.- ¿Acaso era gorda, o fea? ¡Dime la verdad!

-Estaba buena, sí.- le dijo Harry y ella le arrojó una mirada fermentada.- ¿Querías que te sea sincero, primor? ¡Pues bien! –levantó la mano derecha hacia arriba, como mandando todo al diablo.- ¡Si, estaba para una maratón de polvos! – carcajeó con insolencia sin perturbarse ante el espanto de ella.

-¡Te acostaste con ella! – Volvió a gritar Kristen casi sollozando.- ¡ERES UN CERDO! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE!

-¡No me grites, la puta que te parió! –Harry tiró la botella de vidrio al suelo y se hizo añicos, esparciendo los pedazos de vidrios por otros lados. Ella se cubrió la cara por miedo a salir lastimada- Y para tu maldita información, no acosté con ella, y no fue debido aspecto físico. ¡Ya te dije que Ginny Weasley era una mujer hermosa! – Kristen sollozó aún más.- No la metí en mi cama porque donde se come no se caga… ¿comprendes?

-Disculpa que haya olvidado tus principios- Harry rió burlonamente.- Eso no explica porqué la nombraste mientras follábamos.

-¿Me dejas terminar o vas a seguir diciendo estupideces, como de costumbre?- le dijo despreciativamente mientras ella se escurría las lágrimas- Ginny se fue hace años porque cortó relación con toda su familia. Y la nombré porque hoy me pareció haberla visto caminando por una plaza…

-¿Y? No te justifiques por eso…

-Me quedé pensando en el asunto. – dijo "asunto" para no decir "ella"- No se sí contarle a Ron, no quiero ilusionarlo. Tal vez la muchacha sólo se parecía a Ginny Weasley.- suspiró.- Pero son cosas que a ti no te incumben y te agradecería que no abras la boca ni lo comentes por ahí, ¿queda claro?

-Si… - dijo Kristen más calmada y se tiró en la cama, e intentó darle un beso, pero Harry la rechazó.

-Quiero estar sólo.- dijo apartándola.

-Harry… lo siento mucho, yo…

-Sabes que odio cuando te pones histérica. ¡Me la bajas! –Hizo una mueca arrogante y se miró su parte íntima.- Y eres testigo de eso, así ya que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, puedes irte bien a la mierda.

-Por favor, quiero que…

-Olvídalo, me pusiste de mal humor. Sabes que no soporto tus celos, me terminas dando asco…

-Se que cometí un error pero…

-Junta tus cosas y sal de mi vista Kristen, necesito descansar. – movió la mano de forma despótica y autoritaria invitándola a irse.

Kristen se vistió con rapidez y dio un portazo fuerte…a Harry le pareció oír un sollozo, pero no le importó en los más mínimo. Se tapó la cara con las manos, sin dejar de pensar en Ginny Weasley.

Ron y Hermione se levantaron temprano el día del partido. El pelirrojo se vestía con rapidez con sus prendas nuevas. La situación económica era muy distinta de cuando era niño. Ronald Weasley era un apuesto empresario que podía darle a su mujer todo lo que se merecía. Eso era gracias a la ayuda de Harry, que lo había incluido en sus grandes proyectos en FLY y le había dado la confianza para manejar la sucursal de Hogsmeade y de verse beneficiado con cuantiosas ganancias de oro. Ron, al igual que los gemelos, tenía pasta para llevar adelante un negocio de escobas y supo así, tener un patrimonio para vivir tranquilo. Era conciente que si Harry no le hubiera dado la oportunidad, el nunca habría podido progresar. Suspiró mientras se colocaba su camiseta de Puddlemere United. Hermione se estaba terminando de duchar mientras la escuchó refunfuñar por el estado de su cabello. Ron rió y la vio salió del baño con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Otra vez renegando con tu pelo, amor? – comentó divertido.

-Algo así. Es que hay mucha humedad, lo tengo horrible.- dijo enojada.

-Eres hermosa.- Ron se acercó y la besó, sosteniéndole la cara con ambas manos- No debes preocuparte por nada, ¿si?

-Te amo.

-Yo también…- se sacó la toalla y fue por unas bragas al cajón. Ron la miró pervertidamente.- Ni se te ocurra Ronald que vamos a hacer lo que estás pensando, ya conozco esos suspiros…- se colocó las bragas y tomó un corpiño.- ¿Está nevando?

-Sí- replicó el pelirrojo haciéndose el tonto por el comentario de su mujer.- Estoy ansioso. ¡Quiero que aplastemos a las Avispas!

-Seguramente Harry atrapará la Snitch a los cinco minutos- vaticinó Hermione y Ron dejó de sonreír.

-¡No quemes el resultado o no pasará! – dijo con superstición- ¡Si llegamos a perder te mato! – su novia rió.

-Si, claro, va a ser culpa mía y no porque Wood perdió la quaffle en la mitad del campo de juego…- Ron la miró sorprendido por la hipótesis.

-¡Estás aprendiendo de Quidditch mi amor! – la felicitó radiante.

-No soy tonta… -dijo mientras se ponía unos pantalones abrigados y una camisa.

-Claro que no.

-Harry está algo raro, ¿sabes? – le comentó ella.

-No sé nada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo fui a visitar esta semana… y estaba muy distraído…

-Seguramente Kristen lo dejó de cama.- vaticinó Ron sin preocuparse. Hermione asintió no muy convencida.- No te hagas problema por Harry, ya sabes lo ciclotímico que es…- rió.

Ginny miró el reloj mientras se terminaba de cambiar. Eran las siete en punto de la mañana. Desde que había hablado sobre su problema con Jack Daniels se sentía mejor, más liberada. Poder descargarse libremente con ese señor tan cordial, de alguna manera hizo que renueve energías. Sabía que no solucionaba nada en concreto, pero por lo menos no se tragaba toda la angustia sola. Antes de ir a San Mungo, ese día tenía que llevar a Alma a su nuevo colegio llamado_ Learning_ radicado muy cerca del departamento de April. Allí iban a todos los hijos de muggles de la zona para tener una educación básica antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. La periodista se había encargado de conseguir la vacante porque tenía contactos por toda Inglaterra y Ginny se lo agradeció con creces.

Alma se levantó soñolienta y quejosa, no tenía ganas de ir a ese colegio, pero sabía que su madre la obligaría. La vistió con el uniforme gris de Learning y le hizo una elegante trenza tejida, que resaltaba sus cabellos caobas y sus verdes y redondos ojos. Los sanadores de San Mungo ya le habían dado la dosis mensual de la poción antes de que pagase la primera cuota. Eso fue una gentileza de Nicolson y Ginny no había encontrado palabras para expresar su gratitud por el gesto.

Por otra parte, Ginny aprovechó mientras su hija se terminaba de asear en el baño y le contó a su amiga todas las novedades sobre Pierce y su nuevo trabajo en FLY. April quedó anonadada.

-Quiere tenerte vigilada, por eso buscó un trabajo ahí – soltó con desconfianza.

-No digas esas cosas…

-¡Vamos Gin! – Dijo April mientras se hacía una tostada con generosas cantidades de mermelada de frutilla- El está inseguro por todo quien tú sabes, por "el otro"…

-¡shh! Alma podría escucharte…

-Es la verdad. Por otro lado, me imagino si se encuentra con Potter… - rió estruendosamente- No querría perderme ese encuentro por nada del mundo, no va a tener desperdicio. ¡Mira si terminan siendo amigos!

-Ni lo menciones, ya es una situación de mierda con el sólo hecho de que trabaje allí.- Se tomó la cabeza, preocupada- ¡Mi mala suerte es increíble!

-No es mala suerte, Ginny. Es el destino.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo ceñuda la pelirroja.

-Desde hace un par de semanas parece que todo te llevaría a estar cerca de Potter.- dijo April al mejor estilo la profesora Trelawney.

-¡No lo nombres, April! - dijo Ginny bebiendo un poco de café y mirando la puerta del baño con paranoia.- Tengo que pedirte un favor…

-Dime.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar a Alma al colegio? – le preguntó seria- Hoy saldré tarde de San Mungo y será imposible que vaya. Pierce tampoco puede, el tiene otros compromisos.

-¿A que hora sale?

-A las cinco de la tarde.-dijo Ginny.

-Está bien.

-Las aplicaciones de la poción que necesita están en mi habitación, en la mesita de luz- le comentó Ginny- Debes ponérsela apenas llega del colegio, Nicolson recomendó que lo hagamos a la tarde porque suele dar un poco sueño…- respiró hondo, preocupada.- No te olvides por favor, es muy importante que Alma…

-¡Cómo me voy a olvidar! La nena va a estar bien, Gin, no te hagas problema, confía en mi.- la tranquilizó April y cómo vio que seguía afectada, decidió cambiar de tema.-¿Estás nerviosa por el nuevo empleo?

-No… sólo que me da miedo cruzarme con...

-¿Con Potter? – le sugirió April guiñando un ojo.

-¡Basta, ya te dije que la nena puede oírte!

-Es hora de que sepa que…

-Mami, tengo sueño- protestó Alma entrando al comedor. Ginny miró a April con cara de _"Acaso no te lo advertí"_

-Eres muy paranoica, no escuchó nada – le dijo y se levantó y fue a lavarse los dientes, no sin antes acariciar a Alma.

-Ven, toma tu desayuno amor que debo partir para San Mungo. – la apuró Ginny tensa.

-¿Dónde es ese colegio mami? – quiso saber Alma.

-Acá a dos cuadras.-masculló Ginny feliz por la cercanía.

-¿Voy sola?- dijo Alma con ilusión.

-¡Como se te ocurre! Yo te acompaño y luego me aparezco en San Mungo. –bebió un sorbo de café y luego chascó la lengua, como cayendo en la cuenta de algo-¡Ahh no! No puedo aparecerme ahí ahora que lo pienso, no tengo la licencia aún. – bufó y dejó la taza en el plato haciendo un suave tintineo.- No importa, me apareceré en la plaza…

-Mami- la miró Alma nerviosa- No quiero ir a ese colegio, no conozco a nadie…

-Tranquila mi amor, te harás amiguitos rápidamente.- apaciguó Ginny, pero Alma no estaba convencida.- He hablado con la directora y es muy buena y dulce…

-¿Y si los chicos me pelean? – planteó su hija con temor.

-Le dices a la maestra. Creo que se llama Lucy.- Ginny se levantó y cercioró el uniforme de Alma- ¡Eres hermosa mi amor! – Alma sonrió. April salió del baño, ya lista para ir a la redacción de Corazón de Bruja.

-¡Qué hermosa está mi princesa Almita! – La halagó dándole un beso.- Me encanta esa trenza tejida cielo, te queda de maravilla.- la abrazó.

-Tengo miedo de ir al colegio tía- le confió Alma con timidez.

-¿No es cierto que se va a hacer muchos amiguitos? – dijo Ginny mirando a April elocuentemente, para que le de ánimos.

-Claro, mamá tiene razón. Ya verás que te divertirás mucho. ¿Si? No tengas miedo corazón…- Alma asintió sintiéndose un poco más confiada.- La vas a pasar muy bien.

-¿Y cuando me vas a buscar, mami? – quiso saber con impaciencia.

-¡Iré a buscarte yo! – le informó con alegría April.

-¡Si! – Festejó Alma, sabiendo que cualquier plan para después del colegio sería viable si ella estaba a su cargo. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Siempre tan cómplices ustedes dos- apuntó Ginny sonriendo.-¿Me acompañas y la dejamos juntas en _Learning_? – agregó mirando a su amiga.

-No puedo, estoy llegando tarde al campo de Quidditch para cubrir el partido de ese soberbio agrandado…– se disculpó April y Ginny la miró interesada.- Sí, de ese que te incumbe tanto Gin…

-No digas estupideces, April.

-¡Tía! – Protestó Alma enseguida- ¡Quería que vinieras en mi primer día!

-Lo siento, cielo, mañana te juro que te acompaño, ¿si? Y no son estupideces, Ginny…- hizo una sonrisita cómplice.- ¿Recuerdas tu carita de babosa cuando lo viste en la revista?- Ginny negó señalándose a sí misma y diciendo "¿Yo?"- Si tú…- rieron.

-¿Quién es el agrandado? – preguntó Alma desorientada.

-¡Uno que le gusta a tu madre, cielo!– se burló April y Ginny rió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Ya no te gusta Pierce mami?

-No le hagas caso a tu tía. Ya sabes que le encanta armar líos- Alma rió.

-Te va a ir bien, amor, y cualquier cosa si alguien te molesta me dices a mí y yo me encargo y lo hacemos mierda… - Alma se tapó la boca con las manos por lo que había dicho su tía, conteniendo la risa.

-¡April! – La regañó Ginny - ¡No digas malas palabras delante de Al! –miró a su hija- Tu no repitas nada en el colegio, ¿si? - su amiga soltó una sonora carcajada.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Ginny caminaba con su hija de la mano. De repente vio algo que la estremeció… La calle estaba empapelada con afiches estáticos, como las fotos muggles, con dos grandes escudos. Todos tenían una inscripción _"Puddlemere United vs Avispas de Wimbourne, Gran partido de la temporada." _ Los afiches tenían las caras de Harry Potter y Philip Watson, buscadores de los respectivos equipos.

-¡Harry Potter! – lo señaló Alma. Un peso cayó en el pecho de Ginny… se frenó instintivamente y miró a su hija con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Harry Potter? – inquirió a su hija seriamente.

-¡Es famoso mami!

-Tú no conocías su rostro, Alma. – le dijo Ginny severa- ¿Cómo sabes que es Harry Potter?- La niña no sabía que decir, pero no quería meter en problemas a su tía April y mucho menos que le quiten las pelotitas aladas por haber hablado con un desconocido.- Quiero la verdad, Alma, ya mismo.

-Vi una foto de él en el negocio de las escobas, mami. – Mintió.- Cuando me llevó tía April, ¿te acuerdas?

-Ah…claro, entiendo- siguieron caminando.- ¿Y…qué te parece Harry, cielo? – No sabía porqué le estaba preguntando eso a su hija, pero tuvo la inminente necesidad de hacerlo.

-Es lindo- dijo Alma sonriendo.- Me gustan sus ojos.- Ginny palideció y cuando se dio cuenta ya habían llegado a _Learning_. Estaba lleno de padres y de chicos por todos lados y generaban un bullicio insoportable. Ginny vislumbró a la maestra Lucy que la saludó sonriendo.

-Aquí es, cielo.- saludó a la maestra que estaba llamando a todos los niños.- Pórtate bien…

-Mami…- dejó salir Alma angustiada.

-Mi amor, vas a estar bien – Ginny le besó la frente, comprensiva- Hazle caso a la maestra. A las cinco vendrá la tía por ti, ¿está bien? Nos veremos en casa…

-Bueno mami, adiós- Alma corrió con la maestra y se aferró a su mano enseguida. Ginny hizo un último gesto y se fue hacia un bar para desaparecer.

Resultó que las predicciones de Hermione fueron ciertas, porque Harry atrapó la Snitch pasados los quince minutos de haber iniciado el juego. La tribuna vitoreó y varios fanáticos se acercaron a sacarse fotos y a pedirle autógrafos en medio de la nieve. El entrenador lo abrazó fuertemente y Wood, que llegó a marcar varios tantos con un espectacular manejo de la Quaffle, le golpeó el hombro con el puño cerrado, a modo de felicitación. Pasado toda la euforia del partido, Harry estaba terminando de vestirse en el vestuario y entró Ron.

-¡Al fin puedo saludar al sensacional buscador! – le dijo alegremente. Se abrazaron.- ¡Te felicito, campeón!

-¡Soy el mejor! –Aseguró soberbiamente Harry.- Cada día me amo más.

-De eso no hay dudas, Potter- apuntó Ron sin sorprenderse por su habitual arrogancia.

-¿Darás conferencia hoy?

-No, gracias a Dios no.- suspiró Harry feliz- Owen organizó para hacerla mañana.

-De todas maneras, no zafarás tan fácilmente de la prensa.- dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la barbilla.- Los reporteros te están esperando a la salida del club…

-Entonces me haré esperar.- Ron lo miró ceñudo- ¿Qué? Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar…

-Eres de lo peor…

-¡Que se mueran de frío! – dijo Harry despectivamente.- ¡No los soporto a esos guanacos! Además seguro está el buitre…

-¿Tanto los odias? ¡Sin ellos no tendrías tanta fama!

-Ni tantos problemas – le recordó Harry despeinándose el rebelde cabello. El _look_ que llevaba era muy seductor, como se habían encargado de recordarle las fanáticas.- Así estoy perfecto…

-¿Por qué no vino tu novia? – Dejó salir Ron, ignorando su comentario sobre el pelo.- A Hermione le sorprendió mucho eso…

-Tu mujer siempre tan perspicaz.

-¿Te peleaste con Kristen?

-No te interesa.

-Harry…

-¡Bien! –dijo él cansado- ¡Si! Discutimos hará dos noches y desde allí no volvimos a hablarnos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-La llamé por otro nombre.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a contarle que había creído ver a su hermana, era demasiado. No quería ilusionarlo con algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Lo cierto es que Harry no sabía en quién pensaba más, si en Ginny Weasley o en la Desconocida. A la lista también se sumaba la pequeña Alma, sobrina del buitre llamado April Bones. Esas tres mujeres le quemaban la cabeza y no entendía bien porqué. De repente recordó que esa misma tarde hacía una semana que le pareció ver a Ginny Weasley caminando por la plaza SOUL y que debía pasar nuevamente para ver si la volvía a encontrar. Estaba ansioso por sacarse esa duda que lo estaba torturando y por fin llegaba ese dichoso día. No quería hacerse ilusiones, tal vez esa muchacha era sólo alguien similar a Ginny, o tal vez ese día no caminaba nuevamente por aquella plaza cubierta de nieve. Escuchó a Ron reírse de la situación pero él sin embargo, se mantuvo serio.

-¡Eso si que es algo raro, Potter!- decía su amigo divertido- ¡Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a llamarlas "florcita"!

-Basta, Ron- Ron lo miró fijo, su voz era apagada, casi ¿triste? No, no podía ser.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? – le preguntó borrando su sonrisa.

-Nada, estoy cansado.

-¡Si el partido duró apenas quince minutos! – se extrañó Ron.

-Vamos, llegó la hora de enfrentar a los reporteros. –Dijo resignado.- Hablando de deberes engorrosos, ¿tú no deberías estar en la sucursal de Hogsmeade? – A Ron se le pusieron las orejas coloradas.

-Ya sabes, el partido…- evadió.

-¡Ron!

-¡Vamos, Harry, cuando hay partido los empleados están detrás del mostrador mirándolo y no hay ni un alma en las tiendas! ¡No me necesitan para eso!– Harry se tildó un poco al escuchar la palabra "alma"- ¿Dije algo malo? – agregó Ron viendo el semblante de su amigo.

-No.

-¡Estás raro!

-Estoy perfecto, como siempre. ¡Sino pregúntale a mis florcitas! – soltó una carcajada burlona- Necesito que vayas a poner un poco de orden a los pedidos de FLY en Callejón Diagon…

-¡Ese no es mi labor!

-Tampoco es venir a mirar el partido y estar rascándote las pelotas. Necesito que vayas, así que a la tarde te espero y no quiero excusas, Ronald.-el pelirrojo bufó- Yo debo revisar unos papeles… - _y después me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí…a ver si me cruzo con la diosa de tu hermana en esa plaza, _ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, y Ron no interpretó de forma acertada el motivo de su estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Carol? - sugirió haciendo una mueca groseramente sexual.

-Ni loco volvería a tirarme a Carol, es patética.- le espetó Harry para nada caballero- Tengo una reunión con Owen en media hora, debes acompañarme… es por lo del contrato que tengo que renovar la semana que viene.

-Deja de explotarme, Potter.

-¡Andando! – lo apuró Harry riendo.

Ron otra vez lo miró a los ojos nuevamente y aunque Harry tenía a flor de piel su típica soberbia, vio algo de tristeza en ellos… Eso lo sorprendió. Una cosa era cierta: Harry si que estaba raro, Hermione tenía toda la razón.

Pierce Lauper estaba tomando un café en un bar. Su ojos pardos estaban mirando insistentemente en la puerta del lugar, en clara posición de estar esperando a alguien. En su primer día de trabajo la empresa FLY le había hecho ordenar varias cajas con productos nuevos y eso lo hizo sentirse frustrado. Esperaba mucho más del puesto de trabajo conseguido y no ser una simple mula de carga, haciendo hechizos con la varita para que las cajas se ordenen con más facilidad. Se lo planteó confidencialmente a uno de los compañeros y esa persona le aclaró que debía pagar llamado elderecho de piso. _"Malditos explotadores",_ pensó Pierce con desánimo. El muchacho estaba angustiado por la decisión de su novia de volver a radicarse en Londres. Temía que ella vuelva a encontrarse con alguien de su familia y otra vez empiece el infierno y hagan todo por alejarla de él. Sin embargo el no lo iba a permitir, Ginny Weasley y Alma, eran su familia y nadie iba a separarlo de ellas. Ni siquiera aquel tipo con el que su novia lo engañó… estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que eso no sucediera.

-Hola…- lo saludó un rubio platinado, sentándose en frente tuyo.- Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Pierce…-le dio la mano y ambos amigos sonrieron.

-Demasiado tiempo, Draco.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesitaba verte.- dijo Pierce dubitativo.- para hablar contigo…

-Cuéntame de tu vida, ¿alguna novedad?- le pidió Draco mientras le hacía una seña a la moza para que le traiga un cortado.

-Sigo con Ginny Weasley.- Pierce lo dijo en tono de broma, porque Draco Malfoy sabía todo acerca de su vida.

-¿Si? – fingió sorpresa Malfoy y su amigo sonrió- Llevas mucho tiempo con ella, Lauper, cualquiera diría que estás enamorado.- rieron de manera cómplice. Se hizo un silencio y luego Malfoy soltó sin contenerse: -¿Alguna vez le dijiste la verdad a tu novia? – La mirada de Lauper le dio a entender que no.- Ya veo…

-La amo, Draco, entiéndeme. No puedo perderla por nada del mundo. Ginny también me ama a mí, vale la pena si es una mentira piadosa.

-Es loco escucharte decir que la amas.- dijo Draco riendo.- Pensar que todo empezó con una venganza encomendada por tu padre… que en paz descanse… - rodó los ojos.

-Es cierto, empezó por una venganza, pero yo terminé enamorado como bien sabes.- le espetó algo molesto Pierce- Te agradecería que no me recuerdes esa etapa.

-¿Ginevra lo sabe? - murmuró Malfoy haciendo una mueca despectiva.

-No…

-Creí que en todos estos años te habías sincerado con ella, por lo menos en ese aspecto. – Malfoy suspiró amargamente.- Todavía recuerdo cómo planeabas romperle el corazón… y ella te "embrujó" antes que termines la primera fase de tu plan.- carcajeó, pero Pierce no lo hizo, sino que lo miró seriamente. Malfoy no se amedrentó.

-No quiero hablar de ese tema.– dijo Pierce, cortante.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Arthur Weasley a tu padre? – dejó salir Malfoy insolente -Solamente le prestó dinero que Felix jamás devolvió. Eran amigos después de todo, ¿verdad?

-Mi padre si devolvió el oro.- contradijo Pierce con incomodida.

-Si, bueno si contamos que le dio cien mil galleones de oro _Leprechaun_ – le recordó Draco con cierta indignación.

-Mi padre me aseguró que no era oro _Leprechaun._

-¿Y tú le creíste? –Se burló el rubio– Conmigo no tienes que hacerte el tonto, yo conozco la versión oficial. Recuerda que mi padre también iba a Hogwarts en ese momento.

-Tu padre también era un mortífago.

-Sí, ¿y? Por lo menos yo no lo niego.- siseó Malfoy contrariado.- El supo reivindicarse.

-De eso no se vuelve fácilmente. – Pierce lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Lo sé. Pero hablemos con la verdad Pierce, ambos sabemos que Félix estafó a Arthur Weasley porque estaba enamorado de la bellísima y en su momento popular, Molly Prewett. – Pierce palideció por la abultada información que Malfoy tenía sobre ese asunto.- Ya se que tiempo más tarde, Félix conoció a tu madre, pero no soportaba quedarse con la espina del resentimiento te convenció para que le rompas el corazón a Ginny… ¿tengo que relatarte la historia entera o ya se te refrescó la memoria?

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – dijo Pierce atónito.

-Sabes que trabajo con la información - contestó Malfoy como si fuera obvio- Mi padre Lucius habrá sido un Mortífago, pero el siempre sabía casi todo– rió.- En fin, me sorprende que estés aquí, amigo.- Pierce lo miró.

-He tenido algunos inconvenientes, no estoy por gusto aquí, detesto Londres.

-¿Entonces por qué te queda? – se impacientó Malfoy.

-Mi hija tiene asma y tuvimos que quedarnos para conseguir la maldita poción- masculló Pierce enojado.

-¿Tu hija, dijiste? – Se burló cínicamente Draco.- No puedo creer que te refieras a esa niña como tu hija…- zarandeó la cabeza, incrédulo del accionar de Pierce.

-Es mi hija. – Afirmó Pierce casi desafiante.- ¿Acaso no fui su padre todos estos años?

-Tal vez, pero ambos sabemos que esa niña no lleva tu sangre, Pierce.- le recordó Draco cansinamente- Es hora que asumas la verdad de una jodida vez.

-Yo…

-Tú eres estéril.- le soltó Draco sin miramientos.- Por lo tanto sabes que esa niña no puede ser hija tuya.

-De eso quería hablarte.

-¿A mi?

-Ya sabes que necesito tu silencio. No puedes comentarle a nadie que soy estéril.-le rogó Pierce parpadeando con temor.

-No lo haré, somos amigos ¿no? – Bufó – Siempre me pregunto cómo hiciste para poner cara de papá ilusionado cuando Ginevra Weasley te comentó del embarazo… era obvio que los cuernos te asomaban por…

-¡Basta! – Se desesperó Pierce- ¡Estás hablando estupideces!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando Gin me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo no sabía que era estéril- le aclaró Pierce- Me enteré tiempo después de que ella misma me confesara que me había puesto los cuernos. Todo fue gracias a unos análisis de rutina.

-Vaya que fueron oportunos los análisis.

-¿Mantendrás tu bocota cerrada, como siempre verdad?- lo apretó Pierce, con un gesto más severo.

-Lo haré, aunque no se si te estoy ayudando o haciendo daño

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Pierce frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que no te hace bien que te sigas engañando, eres patético Lauper.

-Basta, Draco.

-¿Para que me citaste? – se exasperó Malfoy- Porque ya sabes bien lo que opino de este asunto.

-Necesito un favor enorme, amigo.

-¿Cómo cual? Déjame adivinar, seguramente es algo ilegal…- Pierce puso mala cara- ¿Qué? Era el deporte favorito de tu padre…

-Necesito que me ayudes a averiguar quién es el padre biológico de Alma.-dijo Pierce y Malfoy alzó las cejas.- Vamos, tú tienes una empresa de detectives, te dedicas a eso…

-No soy el FBI, Lauper.- rió Malfoy.

-Eres mejor que el FBI porque cuentas con magia.- lo halagó Pierce- Pagaré lo que sea con tal de que me lo averigües…

-Lo pensaré – dijo Malfoy, incómodo- ¿Algo más?

-Si, lo más importante- Pierce bajó la voz, con cierto nerviosismo- Necesito manipular los resultados de ADN. Necesito que Ginny crea con certeza que soy el padre de Alma…- Draco resopló.

-¿Crees que es fácil? Eso te saldrá una fortuna.

-Tengo dinero.- Draco hizo una mueca de desconfianza.

-Si me estafas, Lauper, la pagarás carísimo.- le advirtió mirándolo con asco.

-Sabes que no lo haré.

-Te conviene porque de lo contrario tu mujercita se entera de todo, ¿me oíste? – Pierce estaba anonadado por la amenaza- Seré tu amigo pero de pelotudo no tengo un pelo, cabrón.

-Confía en mí.- lo apaciguó Pierce.- ¿Lo harás?

-Es muy caro.- condicionó Malfoy.

-Pon una cifra.

-Cien mil galleones.- le soltó Malfoy riendo con placer. Pierce abrió los ojos.- Hay que contratar un sanador que se atreva a arriesgar su matrícula, ¿sabes?

-Está bien, vale la pena- sellaron el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Alma esperaba a su tía April afuera de Learning. En realidad, faltaban algunos minutos para las cinco y la niña suponía que su tía estaba algo demorada. Alma se sentó en el umbral del colegio para esperarla más cómoda. Estaba muy cerca del departamento en donde vivían y tranquilamente se podría ir caminando sola, pero sabía que su madre la regañaría muchísimo, además de que la maestra Lucy la vigilaba mientras iba saludando a los niños que eran recogidos por sus padres.

De repente, vio pasar frente a sus ojos a un hombre pelirrojo, vestido de traje y con un andar seguro. Alma se dio cuenta que iba hacia la izquierda en dirección al departamento de April. Parpadeó, no lo podía creer, era él. ¡Su tío Ronald Weasley! Miró alrededor y vio a Lucy distraída hablando con una madre… Entonces no lo pensó dos veces, tomó su mochila y lo siguió, escabulléndose entre la multitud.

Alma iba atrás de él, haciendo un esfuerzo para no perderlo de vista. Ron miraba su celular cada dos pasos. De repente frenó esperando que el semáforo se ponga en rojo para cruzar por la senda peatonal, junto a otros transeúntes. Alma quedó escondida entre esas personas adultas y ninguno se dio cuenta que una niña de seis años estaba sola caminando por la calle. Ron cruzó resueltamente y Alma seguía atrás de él, agazapada. Entonces caminó unos pasos más y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el edificio de April, pero Ron giró sus pasos antes, y se metió en la tienda FLY, junto con otras personas que también entraron al negocio. Alma se escabulló del guardia de seguridad, que no llegó a verla, entrando también ella en esa magnífica tienda sobre Quidditch.

-¡Señor Ronald! – le gritó. Ron no la escuchó. FLY estaba colmado de gente y era imposible que su débil vocecita pudiera oírse. Observó a la figura de su tío Ron perderse entre la multitud y se desilusionó. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta que estaba en su lugar favorito, en esa tienda de cosas sobre Quidditch que tanto le gustaban. Olvidándose que había huido del colegio, la sensación de libertad y travesura propia de su edad, penetró en su pecho y la hizo sentir poderosa. ¡Estaba sola en la mejor tienda del mundo sin que nadie pudiera regañarla! Era una aventura genial. Entonces, fue directamente hacia las pelotas Snitch a jugar con ellas, tirándolas, haciéndolas hablar graciosamente y sonriendo. Tal como había sucedido en esa otra ocasión, la puerta de ADMINISTRACIÓN se abrió y de allí Alma vio salir a Harry Potter con su despreciativo andar.

-¡…y hasta que no termines de organizar los pedidos de escobas no te vas, pelirrojo! – Le decía a alguien riendo y mirando hacia arriba las escaleras.- Ahora necesito un descanso iré a dar una vuelta en auto… –_Quiero pasar por SOUL a ver si encuentro a esa pelirroja._

Harry cerró la puerta de administración bruscamente y se encontró cara a cara con Alma. El corazón se le llenó de emoción y de una alegría enorme por volver a verla. No entendió porqué le pasaba eso, pero la sensación era tan placentera que no se detuvo a analizar sus motivos. _Alma, _le susurró su silencio.

-¡Harry Potter! – lo saludó ella con su voz finita, sacándolo de su ensoñación. El también le sonreía, admirando la prolijidad de su trenza tejida y la ternura que le inspiraba aquel pequeño uniforme del colegio.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste sola? – Le preguntó con un tono simpático, nada común en él- ¡No me digas que trajiste a tu tía otra vez! – se ofuscó enseguida.

-No, mi mamá me dejó venir porque vivo cerca- se apresuró a mentir Alma.

-¿Saliste del colegio? – le preguntó Harry observándola.

-Si, recién.

-Te queda bien esa trenza- la halagó Harry, agachándose. Alma le hizo otra de sus sonrisas compradoras.

-Me la hizo mi mamá- le confió- ¿Me regalas otra Snitch Harry?

-¿Otra más? Mmm..., déjamelo pensar…

-¡Vamos! – Apremió Alma haciendo un gesto igual al de Ginny cuando se exasperaba- ¡No seas malo, tú tienes un montón de pelotitas!

-El otro día te vi sacarme la lengua cuando te ibas, eso no se hace, es mala educación.- la reprendió Harry, pero hacía una media sonrisa que le dio a entender a Alma que era una broma.

-¡Fue porque la peleaste a mi tía! – se justificó, haciendo reír a Harry.

-Eso no excusa, ¿sabes?

-¿Entonces, si me vas a regalar otra pelotita con alitas? – le dijo Alma, impaciente, poniendo las manos en jarra.

-Está bien, pendeja, siempre me convences. – contestó Harry con desdén.

-¡Gracias, Harry!- Alma se colgó de su cuello y lo abrazó.

Harry sonrió y se le revolvió el estómago placenteramente, sin saber porque, le acarició su espalda diminuta. El perfume de esa niña le infundía una devoción impresionante, lo movilizaba como quizá ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes. Harry de repente se olvidó de todo lo que había planeado para ese momento, de Ginny Weasley, de la plaza SOUL y de la desconocida. Sólo disfrutaba de lo raro que se estaba sintiendo, él pocas veces era abrazado tan sinceramente; de repente sintió impulsos que lo conmovieron: de cuidarla, de mimarla, de ayudarla… ¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa niña? Era como si naturalmente la quisiera.

– Mi mamá dice que no hay que decir esas malas palabras…- lo retó Alma, haciendo alusión al vocablo "pendeja".

-Cuando seas grande las dirás igual que yo, ya vas a ver – le aseguró Harry.

-Yo no voy a decir malas palabras nunca.

-No te creo… - tosió- Oye Alma, ¿quieres venir a pasear por mi tienda? –le ofreció su mano. Ella le sonrió.

-Si, vamos. – Empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano- ¿Sabes qué? Hoy vi tu rostro en un cartelito de la calle.

-Si, suelo estar en todos lados.- siseó con arrogancia- La fama es así, Alma. Quizá si algún día eres buena en algo, lo comprenderás. ¡Es fantástico!

-Agrandado.- le dijo Alma y Harry la miró atónito y se frenó.

-¿De donde aprendiste esa palabra?

-Mi tía April se la dijo a mi mamá. - Harry tuvo la certeza que el buitre había estado hablando mal de él – También lo escuché en la televisión, se lo decía la princesa al príncipe.

-O sea que yo soy el príncipe.- rió Harry. –Por aquí, así no me ve la gente- Se sentaron en unos banquitos apartados de la multitud.

-No eres el príncipe – lo atajó Alma con dureza- Los príncipes son rubios. ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-No todos son rubios. – contradijo Harry divertido.

-¿Y tú tienes una princesa? –le preguntó ella con suspicacia – Porque todos los príncipes tienen princesa.

-Tengo muchas Alma, muchísimas. – Replicó Harry grandilocuente- Todas son mis florcitas... ¡No pueden vivir sin mí! – rió con descaro.

-¿Por qué tienes muchas?

-En la variedad está el gusto- Alma suspiró con un dejo de tristeza- ¿Dije algo malo?

-Tienes suerte, Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tú tienes muchas princesas y yo no tengo ni un solo papá -A Harry se le encogieron las tripas.

-¿No tienes papá? – le pregunto suavemente.

-Si tengo uno, pero no se quién es- aclaró Alma- Mi mamá no quiere decírmelo.

Harry sintió una punzada de curiosidad por aquella historia.

-¿Por qué no quiere decírtelo?

-Dice que mi papá es malo.- le explicó la niña con desánimo.

-Entiendo.

-Harry… - lo miró preocupada y Harry volvió a estremecerse al sentir sus verdes ojos clavados en él- ¿Piensas que mi papá no me quiere?

-¿Yo? – Dijo incómodo y se rascó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien que decir. Se imaginaba que el padre de Alma no había querido hacerse cargo, como tantos sátrapas perdidos por el mundo, que abandonaban a sus hijos. Por eso ser completamente sincero significaba dar la peor de las respuestas. Sin embargo creyó conveniente mentirle.- No… ¡como voy a pensar eso! ¿Quién no podría quererte a ti? Nadie…

-¿En serio? – se ilusionó la niña con alegría.

-Eres mandona, chillona, caprichosa… - Harry descartó con la mano haciendo su gesto que ya era una marca registrada en él.-Pero fuera de eso, nada más… - rió.

-¡Oye! ¡No soy chillona! – Los dos rieron y luego a Alma se le borró la sonrisa bruscamente.-Me gustaría conocer a mi papá.

-No te pongas triste.- dijo Harry a modo de consuelo y él se sorprendía de lo dulce que estaba siendo con esa chiquilla. Pensar que era la única mujer que había tratado tan bien lo hizo sonreír.- Te regalaré todas las Snitch que quieras…-Alma sonrió.

-¡Gracias! Ahora eres bueno.

-¿Si? – rió Harry – No olvido que me aventaste una pelota en la cabeza…- Alma soltó una risita nerviosa.

-No te hizo nada de daño.

-Eso es cierto… Al, ¿puedo llamarte Al? –Ella asintió- ¿Cómo es tu madre?- Alma lo miró y sonrió.

-Es la más linda de todas las princesas.- le aseguró orgullosa, mientras comenzaba a jugar con su nueva Snitch, tirándola hacia arriba.

-¿Es una princesa? – rió Harry dejando salir un gesto seductor de interés.

-Si, y se pone vestidos, y zapatos…- describió Alma

-¿Es linda cómo tú?

-Es más linda que yo…

-Y tu madre, ¿tiene príncipe? – quiso saber Harry, en una fallida tentativa de sonar desinteresado.

-Si… y es muy pero muy lindo...- le contó Alma sonriendo.

Harry se desilusionó. No había dejado de imaginarse la exquisitez que sería la madre de Alma teniendo en cuenta la hija que había tenido. Pero, como era de esperarse, ese manjar ya lo degustaba otro.

-¿Ese príncipe es más lindo que yo? – señaló con soberbia. Alma entornó los ojos.- Eso es imposible, ambos lo sabemos.

-No eres el único lindo, Harry- le dijo algo enojada.

-Está bien, no te enfades. Dime, ¿cómo se llama tu madre?

-Ella se llama…

-¡Harry! – Se escuchó la voz de Ron, interrumpiendo el enunciado de la niña- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Creí que ya te habías ido. – Miró a la niña- ¿Quién es esta hermosura? – le sonrió a Alma.

-¡Ron! ¿Terminaste lo que…?

-¡Tío Ron! – exclamó Alma y se sujetó a su pierna con cariño. Ron no correspondió el abrazo. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a su amigo, cayendo en la cuenta que sus ojos azules estaban tan confusos como los de él.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Ron desorientado.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste, Alma?

-¡Harry! ¡Es mi tío Ronald! – Aseguró la niña convencida- ¡Yo soy tu sobrina! ¡Al fin te conozco!

-¿Harry, es tu hija? – Soltó Ron espantado.- ¡No me digas que jamás te hiciste cargo! ¡Eres un…!

-¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? – Negó Harry aterrado por la hipótesis.- Seguramente Alma está confundida…- Ron suspiró aliviado.

-¡No estoy confundida! - se enojó Alma alterada y zapateando el suelo- ¡Él es mi tío Ronald, mi madre me lo dijo!

-¿Quién es tu madre, Alma? – le preguntó Ron riendo, no creyéndole ni una palabra y tomándose la situación en broma.

-Es mi tío R…

-Esto debe ser un error...- saltó Harry antes de que Alma pudiera terminar la frase.

-¡No! – Se exasperó Alma empezando a llorar.- ¡Eres mi tío Ron, estoy segura! ¡Yo te vi en una revista y mi mamá me lo dijo!

-No llores Alma, y cuéntanos quién es tu madre- la tranquilizó Harry. Ron sonrió, negando con la cabeza. La situación era tan divertida como descabellada.

-Mi madre se llama Gi… - pero Alma empezó a ahogarse repentinamente y a sacudirse, sin poder respirar.- Ah… no … puedo…

-¿Alma, que tienes? – se desesperó Harry con los ojos desorbitados. - ¡Tranquilízate y respira! – Alma negó tomándose el pecho y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de terror.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-M…e …ahog… ahh…- le apretó la mano a Harry, que se puso pálido. Harry la tomó en sus brazos enseguida.- tengo… un… ataque…de… - empezó a sacudirla con desesperación.

-¡Qué tienes! – gritó asustado.

-¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo Harry! – gritó Ron igual de desesperado.

-¡No llegamos, se está ahogando! ¡Alma por Dios! – Rogó Harry con los nervios de punta, pero la niña no podía recomponerse.- Alma, hermosa, mírame… ¿si? – ella lo hizo, mientras se iba poniendo violeta- ¿Confías en mi?

-No… puedo… respirar… - la niña esquivó su mirada.

-¡Mírame Alma! – le ordenó Harry transpirado de los nervios.

-Harry… me… ahogo….–sollozó ella tomándose el pecho- …No… puedo…respi…rar…- Harry le tocó el corazón con la mano que tenía libre y la frotó en su pecho suavemente

-No te ahogas un carajo, ¡escúchame! –ella lo miró y ya estaba morada por la falta de aire- Bien, tu puedes respirar, hermosa… sólo tienes que tranquilizarte, yo estoy aquí, no te pasará nada malo, no estás sola…

Esas palabras surtieron un efecto prodigioso en Alma porque de repente logró aspirar oxígeno. Harry la abrazó y le frotó la espalda suavemente, haciéndole masajes. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se prendió a su cuello mientras lloraba.

-No tengas miedo, eso es… Inhala, exhala…- el tórax de Alma se fue calmando y estaba logrando respirar pausadamente- Eso es, respira, tu puedes respirar… muy bien, Alma, muy bien…- Alma se aferraba al cuello de Harry a causa del terror que había sentido, y cerró los ojos lentamente.

Ron miró a Harry sorprendido por lo que acababa de lograr.

-¡Alma! – los sorprendió una temida voz a sus espaldas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Acá les dejo adelantos:

1)Ginny se entera que Alma y Harry se conocen.

2)Harry y Ginny... si, eso, se encuentran.

3)Draco Malfoy va a volver a aparecer...

Sin mucho más para agregar, lo de siempre: necesito reviews! Si hay muchos actualizo rapido...

Saludos a todos, Joanne


	8. SOUL

**Hola hermosas y hermosos! Infinitos agradecimientos por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior, hubo un récord inesperado, por eso gracias de corazón.**

**Tenía muchas ganas de publicar este capitulo, estaba ansiosa. Hoy fue un dia de actulizaciones, porque tambien publique el capitulo final de "Con la misma euforia de mis sueños", y estoy muy feliz por haber terminado otra historia!**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo 8, y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**Soul**

_Yo no venía de ningún país,_

_Tú ibas camino de cualquier lugar;_

_Conmigo no contaba el porvenir,_

_De ti no se acordaba el verbo "amar"._

_Yo no jugaba para no perder,_

_Tú hacías trampas para no ganar;_

_Yo no rezaba para no creer,_

_Tú no besabas para no soñar._

Ron miró a Harry sorprendido por lo que acababa de lograr.

-¡Alma! – los sorprendió una temida voz a sus espaldas.

Harry y Ron giraron sus cabezas y vieron a April Bones con una expresión asustadiza.

-¿April Bones? – balbuceó Ron incrédulo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Alma? – casi gritó compungida acercándose a Harry- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

-No sé, no podía respirar.- contestó Harry que seguía con Alma entre sus brazos.

-¡Es asmática! – Explicó April- ¿Alma estás bien? – La niña asintió, aún estaba asustada como para decir algo.- Dios mío tu madre va a matarme…- le acarició la espalda.

-Harry le salvó la vida- terció Ron nervioso- Ella pudo respirar gracias a él.

-¿Tú le salvaste la vida? –April acarició la espalda de Alma que se sujetaba a Harry con fuerza. Se emocionó un poco por la noticia y Harry no entendía porqué se lo tomaba así.- No lo puedo creer...- agregó con voz nasal.- Gracias, de verdad, gracias…

-No podía respirar y solo le hablé un poco. Hice lo que sentí- enunció Harry intranquilo por la reacción de la periodista.

-Ven Alma, ven con tu tía – dijo April con los ojos vidriosos; no obstante la niña no quería soltarse de Harry- Ven mi amor, tengo que inyectarte la poción…

-¿Qué poción? – quiso saber Harry confundido.

-Una muy costosa. Dame a mi sobrina…

-¿Su madre y ella necesitan dinero? – Preguntó Harry- Cuenten conmigo para…

-April – lo interrumpió Ron- Alma nos dijo que yo soy su tío…- la periodista la miró y resopló.

-Se escapó de la escuela – evadió la pregunta de Ron – Llegué cinco minutos tarde y ya no estaba, casi me muero de un infarto. Su maestra Lucy lloraba a lágrimas.

-Alma me dijo que había venido a FLY con permiso de su madre- se excusó Harry nervioso. La niña levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró.- ¡Qué susto me diste Alma! ¿Estás bien, hermosa? - le dijo con dulzura.

-Si…- pudo hablar Alma con voz débil- te quiero-volvió abrazarlo y Harry sonrió emocionado. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que prácticamente podía salir por su garganta.

-Ven conmigo mi amor, que debo darte la poción-insistió April. Entonces Alma la miró y le estiró los brazos.- Me voy…

-April…-la frenó Harry y ella se sorprendió por su tono cordial.- Dame tu móvil, quiero que hablemos en privado.

-No puedo, me tengo que ir.- se excusó ella.

-April por favor, escúchame. Si Alma necesita dinero por su enfermedad dile a su madre que venga a hablar conmigo, le daré lo que sea necesario. ¿Está claro?

-Está bien, pero no creo que lo acepte. –Lo previno April - Gracias.

-Espera…- quiso frenarla Ron, pero April se retiró con Alma, que lo saludaba con la mano. El buscador estaba completamente emocionado, asustado y sorprendido. Un poco de cada emoción poblaba su pecho rebasándolo de un terrible malestar. Si a Alma le hubiera pasado algo grave él no iba a poder soportarlo, de eso estaba seguro. Ron se acercó a Harry tocándole el hombro.-Todo lo que pasó es muy raro – concluyó el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista de la figura de Alma que se iba alejando.

-Tienes razón. –Coincidió Harry - ¿Por qué Alma te llamó "tío" con tanto convencimiento?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea – dijo Ron- tal vez me confundió con otra persona. ¿Cómo es el parentesco con April Bones?

-Por lo poco que sé, Alma es hija de la hermana de April – contestó Harry pensativo.

-Es imposible que sea mi sobrina, a menos que la hermana de April se haya casado con uno de mis hermanos a escondidas – rió Ron.- Si, seguramente debe estar confundida…- sin embargo sintió un peso en el pecho terrible…

-Pobre niña…-Ron lo miró sorprendido por su tono angustioso- esa enfermedad que tiene… Me di un susto terrible, te lo juro, creí que me iba a morir…

-Fue… – Masculló Ron sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas- lo que hiciste por ella fue increíble, Potter.- lo felicitó con una palmadita en el hombro. Harry lo miró y sonrió.

-Me cae bien esa niña.- explicó mirando la hora- ¿Vamos a tomar una cerveza?

-Genial, pero que no lo sepa tu entrenador.- rieron y se fueron animadamente hacia el depósito.

April llegó al departamento y acostó a Alma en su cama. Le inyectó la poción mientras le tapaba los ojos para que no viera la aguja. La niña no se quejó. April no podía creer las vueltas que tenía el destino, su propio padre le había salvado la vida. Y como si eso fuese poco conoció a su tío Ron y le dijo la verdad… ¿Debía sincerarse con Ginny? ¿Debía contarle que Alma había conocido a su padre? Si, debía hacerlo. No podía traicionarla con algo tan importante.

-¿Estás bien, Al?

-Si.- dijo ella soñolienta.

-¿Por qué te escapaste de Learning? – Le preguntó April con los ojos vidriosos.- ¿Sabes el susto que me llevé cuando fui a recogerte y no estabas?

-Perdón- dijo Alma- Vi a mi tío Ron en la calle y lo seguí…

-Alma, por Dios…-murmuró April preocupada- Podría haberte ocurrido cualquier cosa…

-¿Le dirás a mi mamá?

-Debo hacerlo, cielo, lo siento mucho.- Alma puso cara triste y bostezó.- Ahora descansa…- la tapó.

Fue hacia la cocina y sintió la puerta. Ginny llegaba de San Mungo con aspecto cansado. Había tenido un día muy duro y los pacientes estuvieron bastante difíciles. Miró a su amiga y se arrojó a una silla.

-Me muero de hambre.- soltó.- ¿Hay algo para comer?

-Si, en la heladera- dijo April con tristeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Ginny había notado el mal aspecto de su amiga.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Algún problema con Al? – se preocupó Ginny enseguida.

-No, ella está descansando. Le inyecté la poción hace un rato. Pero si, es justamente de ella de quién quiero hablarte.

-¡Dime! – se desesperó Ginny.

-Alma se escapó del colegio hoy. – Ginny palideció- ¡No me interrumpas! Llegué dos minutos más tarde y se escapó porque vio a tu hermano Ron por la calle y lo siguió.

-¿Qué? – Ginny no lo podía creer.- ¡Esa niña me va a escuchar!

-Ahora no le digas nada- la frenó su amiga- Aún no terminé.- Ginny la miró asustada. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?- La idiota de la maestra se distrajo…- bufó- y no la vio cuando se fue. Como te decía, Alma siguió Ron y él entró en FLY. No sé cómo pero Harry Potter estaba allí. Al y Potter se conocen.

-¿Qué estás diciendo April? – dijo Ginny con los ojos empañados.

-Lo que escuchas

-¿Cuándo se conocieron? – Bramó Ginny golpeando la mesa con furia.- ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Deja de tomarme el pelo!

-Potter se encontró con Alma la primera vez que fue a FLY. – le aclaró con entereza.- Cuando yo la lleve.

-¡Ahora me lo dices! – Dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Eres de lo peor, me has traicionado!

-Lo siento – se disculpó su amiga compungida- Jamás me imaginé que podía cruzarse con él, te lo juro. Sólo quise hacer feliz a Alma, sabes que la adoro. Ese día, Potter le regaló las Snitch. Hoy cuando Alma escapó del colegio se volvieron a encontrar… Eso no es todo. Parece que a Alma le agarró un ataque de asma…- Ginny sólo lloraba - y Potter le salvó la vida… ¡logró que pudiera respirar sin poción, Ginny!- April también comenzó a llorar- Yo misma lo vi, con mis propios ojos... no quise intervenir, no me parecía prudente… fue algo increíble, Ginny…- le tomó las manos pero Ginny se la sacó.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.

-¡Lo de hoy no fue culpa mía, Ginny! – dijo dolida April.- ¡Fue la idiota de su maestra! Terminaron antes las clases y descuidaron a Alma. ¡Sólo tardé dos minutos!

-Está bien, en eso tienes razón.- admitió Ginny- No puedo creer que Potter haya salvado a Alma.

-¡Ya sabes porqué ocurrió!- exclamó April con vehemencia- Ya sabes quién es él…

-April, ¿qué voy a hacer? ¡Mi hija conoció a su padre! – susurró en voz baja.- Y a Ron…

-Cálmate- la abrazó.- Siento haberte ocultado que lo conocía.

-Perdóname tú.- dijo Ginny- Siempre me ayudas, soy una desagradecida…

-Tranquila.- dijo April dándole un pañuelo.- Nadie sabe quién es la madre de Alma. Ron debe haber creído que fue una confusión…

-No puedo irme de Londres aunque lo desee.- dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-No te irás.-afirmó April convencida- Vamos a tener especial cuidado en que Alma no se acerque a FLY. Harry Potter quedó muy encariñado con ella…

-Si supiera la verdad, ¿qué crees que haría?

-No tengo la menor idea- enunció April – pero es que me ofreció el dinero que necesite Alma para su tratamiento.

-Es increíble...- respiró hondo.- Voy a ver a mi hija…

-Ginny…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me perdonas? – dijo April con cara de sentirse tremendamente culpable.

-Si, pero nunca me vuelvas a ocultar nada.

-Te lo juro.-hizo una cruz con los dedos.

Los días posteriores transcurrieron con rareza para todos. Ronald Weasley se quedó pensando en Alma con la misma intensidad que Harry. Lo que su amigo había hecho por ella era bastante atípico. Y eso tuvo consecuencias drásticas en el comportamiento de Harry Potter. Tanto fue así que el pelirrojo notó a su amigo más amable, más tranquilo y no tan pedante. A simple vista sobresalía demasiado el hecho de que esa niña lo ablandó con su ternura. ¿Cómo Harry pudo lograr que respire? Por otra parte, no dejaba de recordar su vocecita diciéndole con tanta seguridad y entereza que ella era su sobrina. ¿Por qué esa niña lo había llamado tío? ¿Por qué estaba tan segura? Tenía que haber sido una confusión, sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo tenía muchas dudas, demasiadas. En el fondo sentía que esa chiquilla le había dicho la verdad. Estaba tan preocupado por el asunto que le contó a Hermione toda la historia sobre Alma. Su novia quedó también muy sorprendida y Ron notó que puso un semblante de tristeza al oír la historia. No entendió mucho esa reacción, pero tampoco le pidió explicaciones. Sin embargo, esa misma mañana, Hermione soltó una de sus primeras hipótesis sobre toda la historia.

-Ron- lo llamó mientras almorzaban. Su novio miró su pálido rostro y sus ojeras.- ¿Dijiste que la niña tenía asma?

-Exacto.

-¿Y Harry logró que respire? – Ron asintió. Había relatado la historia miles de veces y Hermione sólo ponía cara triste. Esperaba que tal vez le diga algo más, después de todo tenía un cerebro privilegiado.- Eso si que es raro. Harry odia a los niños, nunca fue muy pegado a ellos…

-Es verdad.

-Oye amor, no has pensado que… -empezó Hermione pero luego pareció arrepentirse- OH, déjalo, no me hagas caso.- se interrumpió después.

-No me dejes con la intriga. – le rogó Ron.

-Esa niña llamada Alma… -Retomó ella- ¿no has pensado que puede ser hija de Ginny? – su novio tosió, colorado.

-¿De Ginny?

-Bueno, dijo que era tu sobrina- planteó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.- Y según tú estaba muy convencida…

-Si, parecía convencida – reconoció Ron - No puede ser. Ginny está en Liverpool.

-¿Te consta que está allí? –Él la miró serio y de repente lo asaltó la duda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía noticias sobre su hermana.

-Si Ginny hubiera tenido una hija, yo lo sabría.

-¿Y cómo lo sabrías? ¿Por telepatía? – Había un dejo de resentimiento en su voz. Ron notaba que su novia no estaba de acuerdo con la posición de haber permitido que Ginny se aleje como lo hizo. A ella le había costado la amistad con Ginny y Hermione había sufrido horrores con ese tema, aunque casi siempre se tragaba la angustia sola. De repente, Ron entendió por qué se había angustiado tanto cuando le contó sobre Alma. Seguramente su hipótesis la llevó a pensar en Ginny y eso le causó demasiada tristeza.- Lo siento, me fui de boca…

-No es nada, cariño – le dijo comprensivo.- Pero me gustaría que entiendas que no fue culpa mía lo que pasó hace seis años con mis padres. ¡Ginny fue quién tomó la decisión de irse con Lauper!

-Deberían haber aceptado a Lauper e impedir que se aleje. –Suspiró angustiada- Ya sé que no fue culpa tuya… -admitió Hermione, y comió un ñoqui con ganas. Luego tragó para tomar un sorbo de agua-Y lo de Alma es sólo una teoría, no te inquietes…- tosió.

-Es imposible tu teoría, Ginny no vive en Londres. Si tuviera una hija de seis años, ¿crees que estaría aquí? – negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad.- concluyó Hermione.

Ron tomó un poco de agua y cruzó los cubiertos en el plato vacío. Como casi siempre, Hermione tenía razón.

Harry y Owen esperaban en una oficina a los directivos del Puddelmere United. Los últimos días habían sido de terror. Lo estaba acongojando el hecho de no poder descargar la angustia que llevaba en el alma. Su analista Jack Daniels no le contestaba el teléfono bajo ningún punto de vista. Eso lo apenaba porque estaba realmente estaba necesitado de hablar con Jack. Era el único que iba a poder entenderlo y darle un poco sentido a todo lo ocurrido. Pero parecía que al hombre se lo había tragado la tierra. _¿Dónde te metiste, Daniels? ¡Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así!_ Pensaba Harry con odio.

En esos momentos, estaba a punto de renegociar su contrato Puddelmore United que se vencía en pocos días. Era víctima de los nervios ya que los asuntos de dinero ocupaban un punto importantes en sus intereses. Harry era un hombre ambicioso y siempre quería salir beneficiado… Había quedado con Owen que habría acuerdo por menos de veinte millones de galleones al año, cifra que los dirigentes de la institución catalogarían como descomunal. No obstante, Harry no iba a dar el brazo a torcer: esa era la oferta de los _Halcones de Falmouth_ para jugar allí la próxima temporada. De repente, un hombre muy bien vestido irrumpió en la oficina.

-Hola, señor Potter – lo saludó Rickman, uno de los dirigentes de Puddlemore.- Owen…

-¡Rickman! – dijo Owen.

-Hola Rickman.- repuso Harry.- Quiero hacer esto rápido… - hizo su movimiento de manos con desprecio.- No tengo todo el día.

-¿Te interesaría escuchar la oferta del club?- Harry asintió.- Como bien sabemos tu contrato termina en menos de un mes. Pero estamos interesados en tenerte otra temporada, Harry…

-Ya saben cuál es el precio- saltó Owen inflexible.

-¿Quedamos en veinte millones al año? – dijo con aspecto preocupado Rickman.

-Es lo que me ofreció otro equipo de Quidditch- se defendió Harry con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba una gorra de FLY que le daba un aire natural y al mismo tiempo seductor-Pienso que no puedo aceptar menos que eso, teniendo una oferta más jugosa.

-Exacto, Rick, hay que soportar la competencia – aportó Owen con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Quince millones al año?- ofreció Rickman haciendo una sonrisa.

-¡De ninguna manera! – se negó el representante de Harry.

-Diecisiete.-habló Harry serio y a Owen casi le agarra una tortícolis cuando giró el cuello para mirarlo.- ¡Estoy perdiendo dinero, Rickman, no me mires así!

-Dieciséis y medio y me planto.- dijo Rickman en un tono se súplica.- ¡Sabes que no podemos perderte!

-Si quieres vender camisetas del club, invierte en los mejores jugadores para ganar el campeonato – siseó Owen con malhumor.

-Bien.-aceptó Harry y Owen le lanzó una mirada asesina- ¡No bajaré tus honorarios, Owen, deja de quejarte! – agregó Harry fastidioso.

-¡Si me bajas la paga te mataré, Potter! – los tres hombres rieron

-Entonces, ¿quedamos en diecisiete millones y medio al año?

-Si.- dijo Harry con rotundidad, entre bufidos de su representante.

Ginny estaba en San Mungo, caminando por los pasillos. Tenía un leve descanso de media hora, por eso estaba yendo al bar del hospital para sentarse aunque sea un minuto. Le dolían las piernas de ir de aquí para allá atendiendo a los pacientes. Los últimos días habían sido una pesadilla. Alma estaba de muy buen humor y Ginny le informó a su niña que ya estaba al tanto de los sucesos en FLY. Le dijo que la próxima vez que se escapara de la escuela le confiscaba todas las Snitch que Potter le regaló. La niña se asustó tanto que prometió no volver a tener un mal comportamiento. Sin embargo, los problemas de Ginny para con Alma no terminaban allí. Como consecuencia de todo lo ocurrido, su hija no dejaba de preguntar por Harry Potter, su gran salvador. Para Ginny la situación era realmente insoportable. Le remordía la conciencia que su hija hablara tanto de su padre y ella, sin decirle la verdad. Lo más loco del asunto era que Alma, curiosamente había dejado de preguntar por su padre. Era como si inconcientemente supiera que ya lo había encontrado. Ginny tuvo que decirle que no mencione lo de Potter delante de Pierce. A pesar de que su novio no sabía la verdad, la pelirroja sabía que estallaría de los celos al enterarse del nuevo héroe de su hija adoptiva. Hacerle mentir a Alma pesaba en la conciencia de Ginny, porque era darle un ejemplo tan deplorable y sólo consiguió que el nudo de angustia en su pecho se agrande con el correr de los minutos. Pierce solía visitarlas muy seguido entre los bufidos de la periodista; había rentado un departamento radicado a pocas cuadras del de April Bones, para estar cerca de ellas. Solía recoger a Alma de la escuela todos los días. A April no le gustaba para nada que le quite protagonismo en la vida de su sobrina.

Ginny sentía que en menos de un mes su mundo se había dado vuelta por completo. Desde que volvió a Londres absolutamente su vida se había transformado en un caos: Primero, supo con certeza quién era el padre de su hija, a su vez Alma conocía a su papá y le revelaba a su hermano Ron que era su sobrina. Como si eso fuera poco, Pierce no sabía ninguna parte de la verdad. Ginny sentía que no se merecía el cariño de ese hombre, era una mentirosa con él. Volvía a engañarlo como hacía seis años atrás… Se sentó en una de las mesas y pidió cortado, con aire taciturno, sin dejar de ser atormentada por sus pensamientos.

Harry Potter le había salvado la vida a Alma. ¿Será que el había sentido que era su padre? _No, eso no puede ser. _Entonces, ¿por qué había una conexión tan grande entre ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si Potter se enteraba de que era su hija? _Lo peor._

-Ginny, ¿cómo estás?

-Pierce, ¿qué haces aquí? – se sobresaltó ella mirándolo con tristeza.

-Estaba cerca y vine a saludarte – la besó en los labios fugazmente- te extrañé mucho, mi amor. Hoy llevé a Alma al colegio, estaba muy contenta. - Ginny sonrió.- Te amo…

-Yo también, mi vida… no sé que haría sin ti. – Se dejó consolar en sus brazos- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Más o menos. Me hacen ordenar los pedidos, la verdad que esperaba algo mejor de ese empleo- Pierce chascó la lengua con insatisfacción- para colmo los empleados me dicen que Potter es bastante severo…- Ginny se puso nerviosa.

-¿Si?

-Por suerte no me crucé con él- ella suspiró aliviada al saber eso- porque tampoco tengo ganas de aguantarme un jefe gruñón…

-¿Tan temible es?

-Por lo que cuentan, sí. - Pierce parecía preocupado por el carácter de su nuevo jefe.- Dicen que es pedante y soberbio.

-¿El ha ido a la sucursal de FLY donde trabajas? – Ginny estaba muy segura de eso y por eso le extrañaba que aún no se hubiesen encontrado.

-Eso parece – contestó Pierce- pero yo estoy en el depósito y el siempre va a administración a ver a las secretarias… se acuesta con todas – agregó con asco – es un mujeriego…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ginny súbitamente interesada.

-Comentarios de pasillo.- repuso Pierce sin darle importancia.

-Pero Potter tiene novia.- planteó ella desorientada- ¿Cómo es posible que se acueste con secretarias?- Pierce la miró enternecido con su inocencia.

-Es millonario, cielo. Las mujeres mueren por él, no hay una que se le resista- Ginny se maldijo internamente por estar en esa lista de conquistas de Potter- ¿Por qué preguntas tanto?

-Ya sabes lo que me preocupa. Si te cruzas con él…-le hizo una mirada elocuente.

-No te hagas problema, mi amor- dijo Pierce- No me cruzaré con él… y cuéntame, ¿qué tal el trabajo aquí en San Mungo?

-Son muchas horas, pero no queda otra.- dijo angustiada.

-¿Estás bien? – Susurró Pierce comprensivo y acercó su silla a ella para acariciarle la cara- Te noto muy triste mi vida…

-Estoy triste…- admitió ella con la voz entrecortada- No me hace bien estar aquí en Londres- reconoció.

-Te entiendo.- la abrazó y Ginny se reposó en sus brazos.- El sábado te invito a comer en mi nuevo departamento, ¿te parece?

-Me encantaría- lo besó.- Ahora debo volver al trabajo…-se levantó.

-Está bien corazón.- la abrazó con dulzura- No te hagas problema por nada, todo estará bien.

Harry salía del entrenamiento con un cansancio terrible. Miró su móvil y vio que tenía al menos quince llamadas perdidas de Kristen y del teléfono fijo de su mansión. Harry dedujo que la modelo le había pedido al elfo Stinky que lo llame, ya que él se negaba atenderla desde su móvil. Siempre ocurría este tipo de cosas, Kristen no podía estar peleada con él, era más fuerte que ella.

-¡Harry! – lo llamó el grito de una conocida voz. El giró la cabeza y vio como Kristen Dashwood se bajaba de su escarabajo color fosforescente. Llegó hasta él, luciendo sus sensuales piernas y su pelo rubio con ondas…

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kristen?

-Necesitaba verte, te llamé muchas veces – dijo ella casi desesperada.- y Stinky me informó que estabas aquí en el club, entonces…

-Estoy ocupado Kristen.

-Recién acabas de salir de entrenar – le recordó ella- Creo que ya estás desocupado…

-Kristen, en serio…

-¿En serio qué? – Saltó ella ofendida- ¡Necesito que hablemos! ¿Tan enojado estás por la discusión del otro día?

Harry la miró. Lo cierto era que no estaba tan enojado por el altercado que habían tenido; el muchacho solamente no sentía ganas de verla y utilizaba esa discusión como excusa para no tener contacto con su novia. La verdad es que con Kristen no compartía nada de sus sentimientos y preocupaciones. Hablaban de superficialidades y tenían buen sexo y a veces, ni eso. Eso era por culpa de Harry, él era hermético con Kristen. Tenía ganas de estar sólo, de reflexionar.

-No, no estoy enojado – admitió mirándola – Pero...- Kristen lo abrazó.

-¡Te extraño mi amor! – Le dijo afligida- Siento haber hecho esa escena, me enloquecí, pero lo siento mucho… ¿me perdonas? – lo miró con tristeza, haciendo una cara que ablandó a Harry.

-Te perdono, linda- le acarició la cara sonriendo levemente- pero que no se vuelva a repetir, florcita… ¿si? No me hagas enojar otra vez, o se irá todo al diablo…- la amenazó arrogantemente.

-Te prometo que no me saldré de mis casillas – le sonrió Kristen- Te amo, Harry…

-Yo también – contestó él algo incómodo por mentir. La rubia le dio un fogoso beso en los labios, y se apoyaron en el auto. Mientras se besaban, sintieron el flash de una cámara y se separaron. Harry vio a un fotógrafo de Corazón de Bruja tomándole un centenar de instantáneas.- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Vete de aquí! – le espetó colérico. Kristen, por el contrario, estaba encantada.- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!- el fotógrafo huyó del estacionamiento asustado. Harry estaba seguro de cual sería la primera plana de Corazón de Bruja la próxima semana.

-No seas exagerado mi amor – apaciguó tranquila.- Ya se fue.

-Mejor. Yo también me tengo que ir, florcita. Debo arreglar asuntos de FLY – mintió.

-Está bien, yo haré Shopping – informó Kristen- ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

-Te llamaré y cenaremos juntos, ¿qué te parece?

-Genial Potter… Nos vemos- lo besó y se alejó desfilando por el estacionamiento.

Harry le apreció el culo, sonrió y se metió en su auto. Antes de encenderlo, recordó a Jack... agarró su móvil y lo llamó sin contenerse. Después de tres tonos, el analista milagrosamente atendió.

_-Hola Harry…_

-¡Hace días que te llamo, Daniels! – le reprochó el joven enseguida y arrancó su auto manejándolo con una sola mano.

-_Lo siento, he tenido un problema con mi móvil_- se excusó Jack nervioso.

-¿Ah si? ¡Podrías haberme avisado! – dijo Harry frenando en el semáforo.

_-Fue un asunto que se me salió de las manos, Harry. Tuve problemas con varios de mis pacientes por este imprevisto con mi celular._

-Me imagino… ¿cuándo me puedes dar sesión? ¡Tengo mucho para decir! – Rió con soberbia y de repente un auto lo pasó peligrosamente cerca- ¡Imbécil, aprende a manejar!

_-¿Qué dices?_ – dijo Jack desconcertado.

-No te hablaba a ti, Daniels. ¿Cuándo puedes darme sesión?

_-Entiendo… ¿qué te parece el domingo?_

-Está bien, los domingos son depresivos– Aceptó Harry con una sonrisa.- Te espero en mi casa a las ocho de la noche.

-_Bien, nos vemos_- dijo apagado el analista.

-Si… oye Jack

_-¿Qué?_

-¿Estás bien? ¡Pareciera que estás dormido o borracho! – carcajeó nuevamente.

-_No he dormido bien_- repuso Jack- _pero no me incites a contarte de mi vida, ya sabes que no puedo_- su paciente rió.

-Hasta luego Daniels.- Harry cortó, sonriendo.

Aceleró un poco su auto, yendo fuerte como de costumbre. Miró la hora: eran las seis de la tarde. Giró la cabeza y observó el cartel verde de San Mungo iluminar la fría tarde de Londres. Él siempre pasaba por ahí luego de los entrenamientos… y de repente, en ese milagroso instante, en ese mismismo minuto que se resumía en el más esperado de su vida, el corazón le latió a mil por hora…

Era pelirroja, llevaba un tapado negro que se cernía hasta los pies y una bufanda a cuadros abrigaba su cuello; tenía un bolso color gris y las manos en el bolsillo. De abajo dejaba ver una falda escocesa en los tonos de azul. Las piernas estaban cubiertas por opacas medias negras.

_La vi en un paso de cebra_

_Toreando con el bolso a un autobus,_

_Llevaba medias negras,_

_Bufanda a cuadros, minifalda azul._

La hermosa joven caminaba en igual sentido que los autos. Harry aminoró la marcha a paso de hombre… parpadeó: era ella, ahora ya no había dudas. Su abrigo color morado, su andar pausado, su pelo abrigando sus hombros que flameaba por el viento helado de ese invierno, el dulce flequillo de niña hacia un costado y sus ojos chocolate, que se le hicieron muy familiares… era Ginny Weasley, no había dudas. Estaba hecha toda una mujer, una mujer hecha y derecha. _Una mujer hermosa._ Los labios resplandecían con un transparente brillo haciendo de su boca un manjar tentador…

Estaban a menos de tres metros, él prácticamente la estaba siguiendo a paso de hombre con el auto, pero Ginny estaba tan distraída que no se daba por enterada. Harry frenó su auto sin dejar de mirarla. En ese mismo instante empezó a nevar copiosamente. Descendió con rapidez… y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Entonces ella se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza para mirar el ruido.

-Hola…- la saludó Harry con unos nervios inusuales- ¿Te acuerdas de mi, Ginny?

A ella se le aflojaron las piernas. Si sus ojos no la engañaban estaba viendo a Harry Potter por primera vez en seis años después de esa noche de pasión en la Sala Multipropósito. Se puso pálida sin poder evitarlo… estaba frente al padre de Alma.

-Te quedaste muda…- Harry se acercó y ella dio un paso atrás con cautela- No voy a hacerte nada, Ginny, pero me gustaría que me saludes. ¡Hace años que no nos vemos! – Le ofreció su mano.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Hola Harry – la voz fue temblorosa. _Vamos, Ginevra, actúa un poco. Después de todo él no puede saber que eres la chica del antifaz. _Le tomó la mano y una electricidad le recorrió toda la zona. La soltó rápidamente con terror.- Muy bien, he estado muy bien.

-Es un gusto volver a verte.- declaró Harry haciéndole una sonrisa coqueta que la supo inquietar- ¿Qué haces aquí en Londres? Tenía entendido que te radicabas en Liverpool con tu novio.

-Asuntos personales- repuso Ginny indiferente- Y si me disculpas, tengo que irme…

-¡Espera! – Harry la tomó del brazo y ella miró su mano encima de su cuerpo. Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Lo siento pero estoy realmente apurada.- se soltó de su brazo con antipatía. Necesitaba alejarse de él, la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Tu familia te extraña muchísimo.- Afirmó él parpadeando. Fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió; estaba obnubilado con la facciones de esa joven y con su nariz perfecta. Era realmente hermosa, tenía una carita deliciosa, sin embargo era como si las ideas para retenerla se le fuesen agotando. ¿Desde cuándo se quedaba sin recursos frente a una mujer? ¡Las florcitas eran su especialidad!

-Te agradecería que no le digas que me viste. – Aseveró Ginny seria- No quiero volver a tener problemas con ellos, estoy muy bien así. – Harry la miró de arriba abajo y ella se puso muy nerviosa.

-Entiendo, pero ¿por qué no quieres que…?

-Ya sabrás que no tengo relación con mi familia desde hace años. – lo interrumpió Ginny en un tono rígido de impaciencia.- y como te expliqué estoy muy a gusto así, no quiero que eso cambie.

-No le diré nada a Ron que te vi, si es lo que deseas- se apresuró a añadir Harry recorriendo toda su figura con sus verdes ojos y dio un paso adelante. _Contrólate Potter o la espantarás._ - Estás hermosa, Ginny.

-¿Qué? –Dijo ella creyendo que había escuchado mal. Su tono de desdén no le impidió notar lo rico que era el perfume de Potter.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Estás realmente hermosa. – Recalcó Harry, haciendo una media sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Nadie te lo dijo en todo este tiempo? – alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Me tengo que ir. – se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Harry la siguió.

-Estoy con el auto, ¿quieres que te lleve? -le preguntó interesado - Hace mucho frío.

-Prefiero caminar. – dijo Ginny haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse cordial.

-Vamos, puedo llevarte y así charlamos un poco.

-¿Qué parte no entendiste de "Prefiero caminar"? - le espetó Ginny de mal modo, sin aminorar su marcha. El volvió a sonreírle seductoramente. De alguna manera lo complacía su negativa. _Tácticas de conquista, Potter. Tú sabes de estas cosas, _pensó.

-Tomemos un café.- le propuso- Quiero hablar contigo, Ginny, de verdad. Hace años que no nos vemos…- ella se frenó y lo miró. Su terquedad le recordó tanto Alma que de repente se había quedado sin palabras- ¿Qué me dices? – _Vamos, se que estabas muerta conmigo en Hogwarts, no te resistas ahora florcita._

-No quisiera ser grosera, pero tengo novio-lo miró severamente- y no creo que le agrade vaya a tomar un café contigo… ¿comprendes?

-¿Por qué? – Dijo él con esa frescura y naturalidad típicas de los mujeriegos-Es sólo un café y nada más. –_por ahora, pensó._

-No quiero. ¿Tan difícil es que lo entiendas? –Siguió caminando con él a su lado- ¡Deja de seguirme!

-¿Sabes qué, Ginny? Lo que tienes de linda, lo tienes de antipática.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero déjame tranquila. – el la agarró del brazo de nuevo.

-Ginny… te hablo en serio, quiero ir a tomar un café contigo. – Afirmó descolocándola con sus ojos verdes. Ella resopló y Harry se vio embargado por un dulce perfume invernal que aumentaba su deseo. _Diablos ¡es hermosa! –_ Vamos, en serio, tomemos un café…- insistió sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Crees que yo estoy bromeando? –Gruñó ella indignada- Te dije que tengo novio, que no puedo ir a ningún lado contigo, ni tampoco me interesa.

-Evidentemente tu novio no te hace feliz.- apuntó Harry.

-¿Qué dijiste? – resolló ella crispada.- ¿Acabas de hablar de mi relación o fue una impresión mía?- _Bien Harry, la hiciste enojar, punto a favor._

-La verdad.- hizo una mueca pedante – Tu novio no debe ser un hombre que cuida lo suyo. Mira que dejar una dulzura como tú caminando sola por Londres…- emitió un gesto de desaprobación y Ginny enrojeció. _Se sonroja, se sonroja, la pusiste nerviosa_- No es muy prudente que digamos, ¿no?

-Eres un metido y un irrespetuoso, Potter – lo señaló con el dedo. Harry empezó a reír con soberbia. Ginny sintió que iba a explotar de indignación ¿Quién se creía que era?- No te permito que vuelvas a hablar estupideces…

-Di lo que quieras…pero tu pareja no usa la táctica perfecta para que estés feliz. –la miró seriamente; Ginny estaba anonadada por el tono inequívoco que utilizaba- Te apuesto lo que quieras que serías más feliz tomando un café conmigo que dos minutos con tu novio. – rió con petulancia.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo soberbio de siempre.- resaltó Ginny con asco.

-Gracias…-dijo él sin ofenderse.- ¿Entonces vamos a tomar ese café? Dame tu móvil…- sacó el suyo, haciendo un inclinación de descarte con la mano.- Lo necesito para contactarte…-Ginny alzó las cejas.

-¿Acaso no te quedó claro? No iré contigo a ninguna parte- volvió a repetir- ¡Déjame en paz!- comenzó a caminar de nuevo y Harry la miró y sonrió. _Lo siento pelirroja, no me dejas otra alternativa._

-Sino aceptas…-Ginny se dio vuelta por enésima vez- llamaré a Ron – levantó el teléfono con su mano derecha- y le diré que me encontré con su hermana en la plaza SOUL…-Ginny abrió los ojos grandes con incredulidad- ¿cuánto piensas que tardará en llegar para venir a verte? Yo diría que no menos de dos minutos…- dramatizó una seña de vanidosa gloria.

-¿Me estás extorsionando? –inquirió Ginny sin querer creerlo.

-Tómalo como un intercambio de favores, hermosa. –Guiñó un ojo.- ¿Cuándo tomamos ese rico café?

-¡Yo no lo puedo creer! – Se tomó la cabeza- ¡Eres peor de lo que pensé, Potter!

-Dame tu móvil- la apuró Harry con un movimiento de manos.- Lo necesito para arreglar nuestra cita.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡No es de hombre! –Lo acusó ella.

-Es de un hombre completamente interesado…- susurró Harry riendo seductoramente.-

-Está bien. –se resignó Ginny viendo que no tenía alternativa. Y le quitó el teléfono para anotar el suyo. Harry la miraba embelesado. _Gatita, ¿cuánto tardaré en tenerte en mi cama? ¡No tienes desperdicio!_- Ahí tienes... adiós…

-¡Ven aquí! – Ginny lo miró otra vez.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? - Vio cómo Harry llamaba a su celular para cerciorarse que realmente le había dado el número correcto. Enseguida, una música estridente provino de la cartera de la pelirroja.

-Asegurarme de la veracidad de tu número…

-¡No acostumbro a mentir! - subrayó y el hizo una media sonrisa.

-Más vale prevenir que curar – replicó altaneramente - ¿en serio no quieres que te lleve, florcita?

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –Ginny estaba colérica.

-Florcita. Es un cariño, ¿te molesta?

-Me molesta mucho, tengo un nombre ¿sabes? – Lo miró indignada- y no se te ocurra llamarme en horarios raros, porque te juro que me vas a conocer enojada.

-Eres un encanto, Ginny…

Ginny resopló y se alejó de allí casi corriendo.

Harry fue hasta su carro y se subió; se sentía atravesado por una maravillosa sensación de felicidad que le embargaba el pecho. Hacía meses, años que no se sentía tan satisfecho, tan lleno de energía. ¡Al fin había dado con esa pelirroja que lo traía loco dos semanas atrás cuando la vio por primera vez! Hacía tiempo que alguien no le gustaba así…

-¡SI! – Festejó dándole un golpe de gloria al volante- ¡Te tengo en mis manos, pelirroja divina! ¡No te dejaré escapar, seas la hermana de Ron o del mismísimo Merlín! – Arrancó el auto- _La vi en un paso a cebra, toreando con un bolso a un autobús llevaba medias negras… bufanda a cuadros minifalda azul…_ - y se fue cantando de alegría.

Ginny llegó al departamento de April completamente pálida. Haberse encontrado con Potter no era nada comparado con su vulgar extorsión. Realmente April tenía razón: era un ser repugnante, creído, soberbio, desagradable… Ginny tenía ira y no sabía cómo descargarla. ¡La había extorsionado para que vaya a tomar un café con él! Estaba completamente loco de la cabeza. Sin embargo no podía negar que su insistencia la cohibía. ¡Y pensar que en Hogwarts jamás la había mirado! Introdujo la llave en la puerta y vio cómo April y Alma jugaban a las cartas _muggles._

-¡Te gané!- se burló Alma.- ¡Hola mami!

-Hola mi amor… -la besó- ¿Qué tal el colegio hoy?

-La maestra Lucy me comentó que se portó muy bien – dijo April mirando su alicaído semblante.- ¿Qué te ocurre Ginny?

-Nada…-hizo una mirada elocuente por la presencia de Alma.

-¿Al porqué no te vas bañar? – Le propuso April- Mientras yo preparo unas pizzas…

-¡Si, tengo hambre tía! –manifestó la niña sobándose la panza y luego miró a su madre.-Mami, ¿puedo ir a FLY? Quiero ver Harry.

-De ninguna manera, ve a bañarte como te dijo tu tía.

-¡Quiero ver a Harry! – Repitió Alma convencida- ¡Hace mucho que no lo veo! ¡El me ayudó!

-Alma, por favor. No estoy de humor.- rezongó Ginny cansada.

-Si no me dejas verlo iré sola- le avisó Alma con insolencia.

-Mira mocosa, a mi no me amenaces ¿queda claro? No volverás a ver a Harry Potter – dijo cortante.

-¡Por qué! – gritó Alma casi al borde del llanto.

-¡Por que yo lo digo y punto! – April no sabía que hacer.

-Ginny…

-¡No April no te metas en esto! – La atajó su amiga inflexible.- ¡Tu sabes bien porqué lo hago! – April asintió e hizo una seña de cerrarse la boca con las manos.

-¡Eres mala mamá! – Le reprochó Alma con los ojos vidriosos- ¡Y ya no te quiero más! – se dio vuelta y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. Ginny se tomó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

-No deberías haberle hablado así, Ginny. Tiene seis años. –La regañó April - ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Si, luego hablaré con ella – reconoció Ginny. – No me hagas sentir peor.

-Dime que te pasa, ¡suelta la lengua de una vez!

-Acabo de encontrarme con Potter en la plaza SOUL.- Ginny se tapó la cara con las manos. Parecía estar al borde del suicidio- Fue horrible.

-¡Qué! ¡No! –April estaba atónita- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me chantajeó… ¡es un idiota! me dijo que le iba a contar a Ron que estoy en Londres… a menos que vaya a tomar un café con él.- April empezó a reírse- ¿Te parece gracioso? ¡Me quiero morir!

-¡Agárrate! Eres la nueva obsesión de Potter.- le avisó cuando dejó de reír.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando Harry Potter le gusta una mujer utiliza absolutamente todas sus tácticas hasta lograr tenerlas en su cama.-resopló desaprobando la actitud de ese sujeto- Y debo decir que con la mayoría lo consigue… ¡Nada es difícil para Harry _todo lo tengo resuelto_ Potter!

-Conmigo no será así.

-¿Qué dices, Ginny? Si ya se acostó contigo…- volvió a carcajear.

-Si pero no cuenta, Potter no lo sabe - le recordó Ginny con una pícara sonrisa- no voy a permitir que me utilice por un maldito capricho…

-¿Ya tiene tu móvil? – tanteó April frunciendo las cejas.

-Sí, ¡tuve que dárselo! Ya te dije, me amenazó con contarle a Ron…- suspiró- dijo que iba a llamarme para el tomar un café. ¡Es un desubicado!

-Te conviene ir, porque Potter cumple sus amenazas- advirtió April seriamente- Te lo digo por pura experiencia…

-¿A ti también te invitó a tomar un café? – dijo Ginny escéptica.

-¡No seas payasa! – Rieron – Casi pierdo el empleo con Corazón de Bruja varias veces por su culpa…

-¿Qué le diré a Pierce? – dijo Ginny preocupada.

-Pierce no se enterará, Gin. – Enunció April con complicidad- Pero no vuelvas a meterle los cuernos, por favor… De lo contrario, Lauper no pasará por la puerta. – Carcajeó.

-¡April! –Su amiga volvió a reírse- No tienes nada de tacto, ¿sabes?

-¡Tenemos que elegir la ropa para tu cita! – dijo emocionada.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No tengo ningún entusiasmo de ponerme bonita para ese imbécil! – Resaltó frustrada- De hecho, debería ir sin bañarme, con mal olor… así me dejaría en paz…

-¡De ninguna manera! - exclamó April con vehemencia- Esta es mi oportunidad para ver sufrir a Potter… así que lo volverás loco y lo dejarás con las ganas… y luego le sacas una foto…

-¡Yo no seré tu carnada para vengarte de ese estúpido! – Saltó Ginny enseguida- Será un café y no lo volveré a ver…- escondió su cara entre sus brazos- Maldito arrogante…

-Sí, arrogante y todo, pero te dio su alma. Y por eso lo quieres.

Ginny no contestó. Algo de razón había en las palabras de April.

Draco Malfoy estaba en su oficina ordenando unos papeles. Todos tenían que ver con investigaciones que formaban parte de su trabajo. Su empresa de detectives le hacía gozar de unos beneficios increíbles. Contaba con muchísima información sobre casi todo el mundo mágico y los magos solían contratarlo para hacer averiguaciones. Sonrió. La mayoría eran hombres y mujeres que pretendían seguir a su pareja para tener pruebas fehacientes de adulterio. _Y todos terminan comprobando que son unos cornudos incorregibles_ rió Draco, mirando las fotos de una fémina muy acaramelada con su amante.

-Señor Malfoy – le dijo su secretaria- Vino el señor Alexandre Tibermann.

-Hazlo pasar, Susan – le indicó Draco- y tráenos un café para ambos…

-Muy bien.

Enseguida, entró a la oficina un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años. Estaba vestido de traje, era flaco y alto y tenía el pelo blanco. Sus ojos eran negros y su contrastaban con su blanca piel. Draco lo miró y sonrió. Era su detective más eficiente.

-Hola Tiber.-lo saludó cordialmente- Siéntate.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Tibermann.

-Muy bien.- dijo Draco. En eso Susan entró con una bandeja de humeante café.- Gracias Susan.

-De nada- se retiró. Tibermann dio un sorbo y encendió un cigarrillo. Le ofreció uno a Draco y él lo tomó.

-Vamos al grano, Tib- apremió Draco largando el humo-¿Tienes novedades sobre la tarea que te encomendé?

-Pues si, Draco-contestó y sacó un sobre- Aquí está la respuesta.

-Dímela tú, acortemos esto.

-¿Por qué estás investigando a Ginevra Weasley? – dejó salir el detective con curiosidad.

-Gajes del oficio – sonrió Draco enigmáticamente.-Dime lo que averiguaste.

-Ginevra Weasley tuvo sólo tres novios.- resopló el detective pasándole unas fotos- Michael Corner, Dean Thomas y Pierce Lauper. Éste último sigue siendo su pareja. –Aclaró- Se fue a vivir a Livepool hace seis años cuando tuvo una fuerte discusión con su familia. Al parecer jamás aceptaron a Pierce Lauper como novio de su hija – Draco asintió y le hizo señas de continuara- Curiosamente, nueve meses después de su graduación de Hogwarts, ella dio a luz a una niña. Y digo curiosamente porque el apellido de ésta niña, llamada Alma, no es Lauper. Ella la anotó como Alma Weasley, que nació el primero de agosto de 1999- resopló- Hace un mes Ginny volvió a Londres porque su hija padece asma y aquí en San Mungo le dieron un buen empleo que necesitaba para cubrir los gastos del tratamiento. La pregunta del millón ¿quién es el padre de Alma Weasley? – lo miró elocuentemente.

-Lauper está descartado, ya lo sabías – repuso Draco cansinamente.

-El ADN con Michael Corner y Dean Thomas dio negativo.- informó Tibermann.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la sangre de la niña para cotejar el parentesco? –le preguntó Draco preocupado por la respuesta.

-Contactos en San Mungo. Hace poco tomaron muestras de su sangre para los análisis a causa del asma – dijo Tibermann despreocupado- Nada ilegal, no te preocupes.

-Te escucho.

-Si bien no puedo decirlo a ciencia cierta, tengo una teoría. – aclaró Tibermann. Draco sonrió, sus teorías resultaban ser ciertas casi siempre- Según mis averiguaciones, durante mucho tiempo Ginevra Weasley estuvo enamorada de Harry Potter, ese que lo llaman "El Elegido" por haber matado a Voldemort.

-Lo conozco bastante bien.- dijo Draco con una ligera sonrisa.- Terminamos juntos en Hogwarts.

-Te imaginarás que no pude cotejar el ADN de Potter, es imposible abordar a ese hombre, vive lleno de cámaras, y flashes y está completamente vigilado por guardaespaldas.- bufó- Sin embargo tengo la hipótesis que Ginevra pudo haber engañado a Pierce Lauper con Potter.

-¿Quieres decir que Potter es el padre de Alma?

-Estoy casi seguro- sacó dos fotografías más de un sobre: una de Harry Potter y otra que era primer plano de Alma con su uniforme del colegio- tienen los mismos ojos. Y mira la forma de la boca…

-Es cierto – admitió Draco impresionado- Pero ya sabes las reglas, _Tib_; lo científico es lo que cuenta y vale como prueba.

-Está bien. Veré cómo realizar el ADN entre Potter y la niña.

-Perfecto.

-Hay algo más -dijo Tibermann y Draco supo que se estaba guardando una bomba para el final. Ese era su estilo, le encantaba colocarle una frutilla al postre…

-Dilo ya mismo, seguro es algo jugoso.

-Ginevra Weasley cotejó el ADN de Pierce Lauper y su hija hace un mes en el Hospital Mágico de Liverpool- Draco quedó boquiabierto ante ese dato- Por supuesto dio negativo…

-¿Estás queriendo decir que ella sabe con certeza que Lauper no es el padre?

-Exacto, Ginevra lo sabe.- Tibermann dejó salir una carcajada- Apuesto a que engaña a Lauper… ¿eh?

Draco suspiró sin decir nada. Esa historia estaba más podrida de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p>Nota: Si, Draco tiene razón, está todo muy podrido no? jajaja!<p>

Creo que ya habia adelantado que el encuentro entre Harry y Ginny iba a ser un poco inusual y con esto quería decir no sólo que no esperen algo cursi, sino que iba a ser incómodo. Sobre todo para Ginny, que está enfrente del padre de su hija y quiere huir. Para Harry no tanto, Ginny es su nueva "obsesión" como bien lo dijo April.

Un desafío que me estoy propiniendo es no cortar las escenas y dejarlas para el proximo capitulo... estoy haciendo eso capitulo por medio, como vieron, en el anterior corté la escena, en este no corté el encuentro... para mi es un desafío porque tengo la insana costumbre de dejar siempre en lo más interesante, ojala lo sepan reconocer y me lo agradezcan ajajajjajaja ¡sobre todo el esfuerzo que ello implica! disculpen mi mente retorcida.

Espero sus comentarios... (es un pequeño guiño vos, Anya jajaa, vos me entendes)

Besitos a todos, Joanne..

AHHHH cierto cierto, q debo dejarles adelantos... jajaja

1) el proximo capitulo se llama "la cita" .. eso lo dice todo no?

2) Hermione va a tener un poco de relevancia.

3) Harry y Pierce... su encuentro!


	9. La cita

**Por eso te quiero **

Capitulo 9

**La cita**

_Que no arranquen los coches, Que se detengan todas las factorías,_

_Que la ciudad se llene de largas noches y calles frías._

_Que se mojen las balas, Que se borren las fotos de las revistas,_

_Que se coman a besos a las colegialas a los artistas._

_Porque voy a salir esta noche contigo _

_Se quedarán sin beatas las catedrales_

_Y seremos dos gatos al abrigo De los portales._

El sábado a la tarde April, Alma y Ginny fueron a caminar por Callejón Diagon. Aprovecharon el día soleado para descansar en el fin de semana. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, temía encontrarse con su familia en aquel lugar. Solamente April la convencía de que tome semejantes riesgos, pero como bien le había recordado su amiga, no podía vivir encerrada ocultándose y no disfrutar de Londres. Entraron en el Caldero Chorreante a merendar. La pelirroja miraba hacia todos lados, paranoica de verse con algún miembro de su familia. Los últimos días habían sido nefastos, sólo había una cosa positiva: Harry Potter no había dado señales de vida.

Mientras se acomodaban en la mesa, Alma y April venían cantando una canción muy divertida, llamando la atención de todos los comensales del lugar, que reían encantados con Alma.

-¡Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis! ¡Seis y dos son ocho, ocho y dos son diez!- canturreaban juntas.

-Por favor, ¿pueden parar? – se ofuscó Ginny avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, esa canción ya cansó – aprobó April- ¡Cantemos otra mi amor!

-¡Ya se! – Dijo Alma entusiasmada- ¡Los grillitos del jardín, _tilin, tilin_, tocan tocan el violín, _tilin, tilin_!

-¡La rana se hamaca _aca aca_! – siguió April. Ginny explotó en una carcajada.

-Ustedes dos están locas, sobre todo tú, April – soltó divertida.- Se supone que eres una adulta… ¿eh? Deja de seguirle el juego…

-No seas exagerada, nos divertíamos un poco…- dijo la periodista alegremente y sacó Corazón de Bruja.- Vaya, qué raro Potter saliendo en las noticias… - Ginny miró la revista. Harry salía en la primera plana besándose apasionadamente a los besos con Kristen Dashwood a la salida de Puddlemore United. El titular rezaba en color fucsia chillón: _¡El elegido, millonario: de galleones y de besos!_ – Parece que se la está comiendo ¿no?

-Qué desagradable – soltó Ginny apartando la vista. Algo adentro le hizo ruido, esa imagen por alguna razón le causó bronca e indignación ¿Resulta que la invitaba a tomar un café y luego se besaba con esa rubia oxigenada frente a los paparazzi?

-¿Celosa? – apuntó April riendo.

-April…- la regañó Ginny mirándola duramente.

-¿Es Harry Potter tía? – Saltó Alma tomando la revista- ¿Por se besa con esa chica?

-Ya sabes como es tu… querido amigo Harry Potter – contestó April. Ginny largó el aire había contenido. A la periodista le encantaba fastidiarla sobre Potter delante de Alma.- Tiene muchas mujeres.

-¡Ah si! – Dijo Alma de repente entendiendo- Es porque es su princesa.

-¿Su princesa? – repitió Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es la princesa de Harry, mamá.

-¡Si esa una princesa yo soy Charlize Theron! – explotó ella. April no logró contener la risa. Los evidentes celos de Ginny casi podían olerse, y su cara daba ganas de fotografiarla.- ¿De qué te ríes tú?

-¿Yo? De nada… - volvió a carcajear.

-¿Quién te dijo eso de las princesas, Alma? – preguntó Ginny

-Él me lo dijo. Harry.

-¿Te dijo que era un príncipe, cielo?

-Si, yo le dije que eran rubios, pero el me dijo que no todos eran rubios- se expresó Alma levantando sus manitos con un gesto de circunstancia.- Y como es lindo, yo le creí…

-Es un creído.- opinó April- ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Me preguntó si tú mami, -Alma miró a Ginny intensamente- ya tenías príncipe…

-¡Opa! – Resaltó April con una sonrisita locuaz.- ¡Qué preguntón el señor Potter, eh! –Ginny no aguantó y las dos amigas rieron a carcajadas.

-Dime Al, ¿por qué Potter te preguntó por mi?

-No lo sé ma – contestó su hija tiernamente- pero yo le dije que tenías un príncipe… Porque Pierce es tu príncipe, ¿verdad mami? – Ginny le acarició el pelo.

-Lauper es de esos príncipes que de vez en cuando se convierte en sapo – consideró April mordazmente. Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada severa de Ginny y guardó la revista en la cartera creyendo prudente dar por zanjado el asunto.- ¿Qué pedimos mi amor? – se dirigió a Alma.

-Eh…- titubeó la niña.

-En un rato viene Pierce.- anunció Ginny. April bufó con desagrado.

-¡Mami! – Dijo Alma- ¿Puedo pedir una chocolatada?

-Si cielo…- miró a su amiga- Te escuché. Deja de bufar por lo de Pierce – la regañó.

-Ya sabes que no lo soporto – soltó April sin contenerse. En eso llegó la moza.- Hola…- la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes – dijo la muchacha sonriendo - ¿Qué gustan en servir?

-Un cortado para mi – indicó Ginny- Una chocolatada para Alma… ¿y tú? – miró April

-Una cerveza con maníes.

-Bien, ya vuelvo.- la moza se retiró.

-¿Vas a beber a esta hora? – dijo Ginny con desaprobación.

-Sólo es una cerveza – apaciguó la periodista – estoy antojada, además tengo que sobrellevar el hecho de que vendrá Lauper y consolarme con el alcohol…- Ginny torció los ojos.- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-Cenaré con Pierce.- ella miró a su hija que jugaba con las servilletas haciéndolas un bollo y desperdiciándolas- Cenaremos los tres… ¿no es así cariño? Deja de hacer lío con las servilletas…

-¿A dónde vamos mami? Estoy haciendo un muñequito para ti…

-En el departamento de Pierce.- contestó Ginny con poco entusiasmo- ¿Qué quieres cenar mi vida?

-Pizza – contestó Alma – o papas fritas…

-Comida chatarra- describió Ginny.-Pero no podemos negar que es rica, ¿verdad?- April asintió vehementemente. La moza volvió con el pedido y le dejó el ticket de la cuenta.- Toma tu chocolatada mi amor…

Alma empezó a comer el chocolate de arriba con la cuchara, sin remover la bebida.

-Es raro que aún no te haya llamado – le comentó April a Ginny mientras le ponía azúcar al café.- ya sabes de quién te hablo…

-Ni lo menciones.- suplicó Ginny – No me estoy muriendo por ver a ese… -rodó los ojos acordándose de la foto de Corazón de Bruja.

-Ese…- April repitió el gesto con sus ojos – te gusta mucho. Más que… el sapo.

-No digas tonterías – saltó Ginny enseguida y consultó su reloj- Creo que Pierce debe estar retrasado…

-Sabré perdonárselo – dejó salir April.

-Eres de lo peor, ¿sabes?

-Me lo han comentado.- rió ella divertida- Oye, ¿has visto a Jack esta semana en el edificio?

-No, ¿por? – April se encogió de hombros.

-Hace mucho que no lo cruzo- Manifestó con cierta preocupación- El conserje me comentó que se fue de viaje.

-¿Y?

-Es raro, él nunca sale de Londres.

-¿No tiene familia? – preguntó Ginny.

-No se nada de él, supongo que no. Su rol de analista se extiende a todo su círculo social y nadie sabe quiénes son sus pacientes, ni algo certero de su vida…

-Lo entiendo. Debe mantener el secreto profesional- la periodista la miró perspicaz.

-¿Ya le has contado todos sus secretos? – adivinó con una sonrisa. Ginny asintió.

-Confío en él.- musitó con tranquilidad – Ese hombre parece ser de confianza.

-¿Le pagarás sus sesiones?

-Dijo que no hacía falta, pero de todas maneras le haré un buen regalo en cuanto cobre. Es muy buen hombre.

-Te conviene, no explotes a mi vecino.-la remendó April.- Hay mucha gente aquí, ¿no?

-Si…- dijo Ginny nerviosa- tengo miedo de encontrarme con alguno de mis hermanos…- lo dijo en voz muy baja para que Alma no escuche. Sin embargo la niña estaba en lo suyo y no se dio cuenta de nada.

-Y yo también tengo algo de miedo – reconoció April

-¿Por qué?

-¿Me estás cargando? Ya sabes quién – le gesticuló "Ron" con los labios- me vio con el agrandado. Si nos ven juntas se enterarán de todo…- miró a Alma con elocuencia.

-Si es cierto – suspiró Ginny- Pero como tú dijiste, tampoco podemos quedarnos encerradas… ¿no? – se tomó la cabeza. Estaba preocupada.- ¿Qué le pasará a Pierce que no llega?

-No lo sé, ¿tanto lo extrañas? – dijo exasperada April. Ginny la miró dubitativa.

-A veces no se a cual de los dos odias más –le comentó bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Nunca creí que iba decir esto, pero me quedo con el soberbio número uno… el Elegido. –Ginny abrió los ojos de incredulidad- ¿Qué? Será agrandado pero no se le van las manos…- se pegó con una mano en la otra.- con las mujeres…

Ginny bajó la mirada sin decir nada. April jamás le perdonó a Pierce que le haya levantado la mano. Nunca logró hacerle entender a su amiga que el joven no era un violento, que sólo fue una reacción que tuvo en tal delicado momento cuando ella le confesó que lo había engañado. Suspiró… Convencer a April Bones o sacarle una idea de la cabeza era lo mismo que intentar partir una bludger en dos.

Hermione Granger miraba el inminente final una película en esa misma tarde del sábado. Tenía una coleta atada desprolijamente y un vestía un pijama abrigado. Tirada en el sofá y tapada con una cobija… ahogó un sollozo, tomó pañuelo y sopló la nariz. En la mesita ratona había papeles de chocolate, un plato vacío de torta y un café sin terminar. Ella sabía que era lo que la estaba acongojando pero no quiso compartirlo con nadie más. La razón de su tristeza era que extrañaba a Ginny. Su cuñada también supo ser su amiga durante mucho tiempo. Para colmo de males, hacía días que se sentía triste y melancólica y no tenía ganas de ir trabajar. El frío no ayudaba para nada, la incitaba a encerrarse cuando pasaba esos momentos críticos… No sabía porqué estaba siendo víctima de ese ataque de sensibilidad repentino, pero necesitaba descargarlo con grandes porciones de Lemmon Pie, chocolates y películas románticas con finales infelices.

-Oh, pobrecita…- balbuceó quebrada viendo los subtítulos que decía el nombre de los actores.- Qué triste…

Era demasiado dramática esa película, no debería haberla mirado. (Siempre decía lo mismo en esos estados y luego volvía a poner el CD en el DVD hasta rallarlo) Ronald Weasley se llegó al amplio comedor. Hermione lo miró y se escurrió las lágrimas. Su novio entró a la casa con aspecto de estar cansado. Aflojó su corbata y observó a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Por qué estás mirando esas películas nuevamente?

-No lo sé, odio la nieve – se excusó Hermione con evasivas – Me deprime… - Ron la abrazó y ella se refugió en su pecho.

-¿Qué te ocurre cielo? Hace días que estás así…

-Nada…

-¿Estás en con el período? – tanteó Ron.

-¡No! –casi se ofendió ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada…no me pasa nada.-lo esquivó Hermione – Estoy triste…- dijo después.

-¿Por qué, hermosa? – le besó la frente.

-No lo sé, la vida es triste a veces, ¿no?

-Si miras Dulce Noviembre, la vida será triste gordita- la mimó riendo Ron con ternura

-Ron…

-¿Qué?

-Te amo…-lo abrazó más fuerte-mucho…

Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-Yo también pero creo que estás muy sensible… ¿pasó algo que yo no sé?

-No, qué va a pasar – dijo Hermione con voz nasal.

-¿Quieres que llame a Harry? – su novia lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Para qué? – Ron se encogió de hombros sin saber qué contestar.

-Generalmente te descargas con tu querido amigo del alma… - al decir Alma, Ron se estremeció al pensar en esa niña, pero lo dejó pasar.- y no conmigo…- fingió indignación.

-Lo extraño a Harry. Desde que está con esa estúpida no nos da ni la hora, ¿te diste cuenta?- suspiró con melancolía. Ron contuvo la risa por su susceptibilidad, pero decidió callarse la boca.- No la soporto…

-Creí que te llevabas bien con Kristen…

-No me llevo bien, solo intento ser amable con ella. Pero se que no es la mujer para Harry.- dijo Hermione. Ron sólo la escuchaba, era lo mejor para esos casos.- Ron…- volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Qué?

-La extraño.-dejó salir Hermione al tiempo que unas lágrimas abrazaban su rostro.

-¿A quién extrañas?

-A Ginny.-Ron se conmovió y se puso pálido. Jamás esperaba una respuesta de esas- Lo siento, se que es tu hermana, pero…-se le quebró la voz.- éramos tan amigas y yo… la perdí…

-¿Qué cosas dices cielo? –dijo Ron con la voz tomada- Tú no perdiste a nadie, son cosas que pasan… Ginny no se peleó contigo…

-Si, pero jamás volvió a escribirme…-sollozó Hermione dolida- Debe pensar que la odio…

-Claro que no piensa eso.- Hermione lo miró. Ron tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Lo siento, yo hablando sobre el asunto sin pensar en ti.-lo besó brevemente y volvió a abrazarlo.- Perdóname mi vida, soy una bruta…

-Si justo tú una bruta… - rió Ron.- ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Harry a comer mañana? Mamá nos mandó su tarta de melaza favorita…

-Está bien.- aceptó Hermione.

-Lo voy a llamar… - besó su frente y sacó el móvil.

Pierce Lauper ordenaba las cajas en la sucursal de FLY radicada en Callejón Diagon. Tenía un terrible mal humor, el jefe de aquella sucursal llamado Kevin Lodge lo estaba obligando a hacer una patética labor; debía ordenar la cuantiosa mercadería, cargamento que había llegado en alfombra voladora esa misma mañana. Como consecuencia, Pierce estaba retardado en su cita con Ginny en el Caldero Chorreante. Se consoló pensando que esa noche iban a cenar juntos, la extrañaba demasiado. En esa ciudad la pareja no tenía el mismo contacto que en Liverpool y eso lo estaba inquietando demasiado. Si bien en Londres no convivían, Ginny tenía un departamento propio en donde podían estar a sus anchas, en cambio allí Pierce debía soportar la constante y perturbadora presencia de April Bones, que solía tirarle tierra en cuanto tenía oportunidad. Con aire de tristeza, Pierce movió la varita hacia la derecha y varias cajas que contenían por lo menos seis modelos de lujosas escobas que Harry usaba: _Golden 777._

-Lauper, ten cuidado con esa mercadería – lo regañó su jefe Kevin - ¿Tienes idea si llegas a mover mal la varita?

-¡Estoy haciendo un Wingardium Leviosa!

-El convocador guiado es más eficiente – dijo Kevin. Pierce lo miró, el hombre parecía bastante nervioso.- ¿O todavía no lo dominas?

-Creí que en la entrevista laboral me hicieron practicar el hechizo levitatorio- explotó harto

-Eso fue por rutina… - aclaró Kevin. El cargamento tembló un poco por la furia de Pierce - ¡Ojo con eso Lauper! Si se te cae, ¡perdemos más de quinientos mil Galleons! ¿Quieres que nos despidan a ambos?- finalmente las escobas terminaron en la estantería de arriba sin ningún problema.

-¿Ves? – Dijo Pierce con exasperación - ¡No le pasó nada a las malditas escobas!

-¡No me hables en ese tono, Lauper, soy tu superior! – Pierce notaba como Kevin Lodge estaba todo transpirado y temblaba.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso, Kevin? - le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.-

-¿No lo sabías? – Kevin abrió grandes los ojos – El jefe supremo está aquí, vino a controlar los trabajos del sábado a la tarde. Ya sabes, FLY está abarrotada y hoy no puede haber ningún tipo de error.

-¿El jefe supremo? – Repitió Pierce con una mueca de asco - ¿Así lo llaman?

-Si, así se hace llamar y te recomiendo que… -Kevin miró por encima del hombro de Lauper- ¡OH no! ¡Ahí viene! ¡Sigue trabajando! – lo apuró con ansiedad.

Pierce se dio vuelta y vio el soberbio andar de Harry Potter acercarse a él. Llevaba puesta ropa deportiva, unos jogging informales y una gorra blanca con el logo de FLY. Venía hablando por teléfono efusivamente…

-¿En serio Ronald? – Pierce se tensó al oír ese nombre- ¡…que Molly finalmente hizo tarta de melaza! ¡No te la comas todo cabrón, deja un poco para mí! Si, claro que iré a almorzar mañana… ¡hay fútbol muggle! Juegan el Chelsea versus Arsenal… ¿lo miramos juntos?-Ron dijo algo del otro lado- Genial, pero Hermione nos echará de tu casa– Rió y luego se puso serio súbitamente.- Basta Ron, ¡no me jodas con lo de Kristen! Si, ya sé que salí en esa revista de mierda, me importa un carajo… ¡que no te de letra Hermione que la estoy escuchando!-Harry se frenó sin mirar a Pierce y a Kevin - ¡deja de joder con ese tema! Si, ve al baño así ella no escucha-Harry adquirió un tono preocupado-¿Qué Hermione está angustiada? ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo grave? – Ron dijo algo- ¡Ah! ¡No te preocupes, deben ser cosas de mujeres! – Rió con petulancia- Hablaré con ella y luego te cuento… si, hasta luego pesado, adiós.- cortó y levantó la cabeza riendo.- Este Ronald… hasta de su mujer me tengo que hacer cargo…

Iba a seguir su camino pero se encontró cara a cara con Pierce. Algo parecido al rechazo invadió su ser sin darse por enterado de los verdaderos motivos. Veía en ese hombre una cara conocida, pero no recordaba bien de dónde. Enseguida su instinto le dijo que ese tipo no le gustaba para nada, parecía ser bastante altanero, Pierce le sostenía la mirada con algo de insolencia. Harry supuso que era un nuevo empleado. _Vaya, debe ser un inútil como la mayoría, su cara lo dice todo, _pensó Harry con soberbia.

-Señor Potter - lo saludó nervioso Kevin. - ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Todo bien? – agregó atropelladamente.

-Hola Lodge…- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar a Pierce, quién ni si quiera lo saludó, solo le sostenía la mirada.- ¿A quién tengo el gusto de conocer?

-Señor – volvió a hablar Kevin – Es un nuevo empleado… le presento a Pierce Lauper.

Harry se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Ese nombre si que lo recordaba perfectamente. Pierce Lauper, el novio de Ginny Weasley. Tenía en sus narices al dueño de esa preciosura. _Así que te tiras a Ginny Weasley cabrón… lamento decirte que no por mucho tiempo_. Le extendió la mano haciendo una sonrisa de suficiencia. Pierce la tomó enseguida.

-Un gusto señor Potter – dijo parco.- Un gusto trabajar para usted.-agregó.

Kevin estaba tan sudado de terror que prácticamente se podía decir que había salido a correr bajo la lluvia.

-El gusto es mío, Lauper.- Harry fingió no acordarse de que se conocían de Hogwarts, supo que no era conveniente revelarle ese dato. Lauper tampoco dio muestras de reconocerlo.- ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo aquí?

-Señor…- interrumpió Kevin.

-Tranquilo Kevin – apaciguó Harry mostrando todos sus dientes con una sonrisa- Solo estoy conociendo a los nuevos empleados. – Descartó con la mano – Ve tranquilo a seguir con tu labor…- lo invitó cordialmente a que lo dejara solo con Pierce.

-Está bien señor, si usted lo dice… – Lodge se fue tambaleando.

-Lodge es muy nervioso pero inofensivo- Harry le hizo una sonrisa falsa- ¿Y qué tal te sientes aquí, Lauper?

-Muy bien –Harry lo rebajó con la mirada y una furia interna invadió a Lauper.- Me llevo muy bien con todos...- Pierce sabía que tenía que contenerse porque no podía permitirse perder el empleo.

-¿Y cuándo has empezado? – inquirió Harry de forma pedante, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sólo hace una semana…- replicó Pierce cada vez más incómodo.

-Me gusta que mis empleados se sientan a gusto con el trabajo – cuchicheó Harry fingiendo un tono de cordialidad, pero era más bien altivo- así que cualquier cosa que no te guste, no dudes en avisarme.- rió con soberbia- Hay muchos acá que se creen que pueden mandar, pero son solo piojos resucitados… - Pierce sonrió por cortesía.- y no creas nada de los comentarios de pasillo, la gente es muy chusma… ¿sabes?

-Claro, entiendo Harry.- Su interlocutor alzó las cejas.

-Señor Potter – lo corrigió. Pierce sintió ganas de golpearlo.

-Señor Potter – se rectificó. Harry empezó a reírse.

-¡Era una broma, Lauper! -exclamó riendo burlonamente- ¡Claro que puedes llamarme Harry!

-Gracias… Harry.

-Cuéntame, ¿Pierce te llamabas? – él otro asintió- ¿qué tal tu vida? – Pierce no entendía porqué Harry no lo dejaba seguir trabajando y pretendía intimidarlo- ¿tienes novia?

-Si – le sonrió sinceramente Pierce- Una muy hermosa.

Harry sintió que hervía de la envidia.

-Ya veo, ya veo- rodó los ojos con arrogancia- ¿y la engañas? – rió.

-¿Qué? – dijo Pierce anonadado. No podía creer lo arrogante e insoportable que era Harry Potter. - No, no como se le ocurre…-aún no estaba seguro de tutearlo o no.

-Ten cuidado porque esta empresa está llena de florcitas…- Harry guiñó un ojo divertido- Son todas unas perras en celo, quieren tirarse a cualquier cosa que tenga pulso… - hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente. Pierce sintió que quería matarlo.- y si tienes novia, me imagino que deberías cuidarte…

-Señor Potter- dijo Pierce armándose de paciencia- Amo a mi novia… y ella me ama a mi.-lo remendó.-No necesito estar con otras, ella me llena en todos los sentidos-recalcó.

-Estás enamorado, Lauper – le sonrió falsamente Harry._ Te la voy a quitar desgraciado, no tienes nada que hacer comparado conmigo._ – Bien por ti.

-Si… -se aclaró la voz- ¿puedo seguir trabajando?

-Si, por supuesto Lauper – suspiró Harry haciendo el movimiento de manos.- Ve, ve, que yo en un rato debo hacer una llamada muy importante… - lo miró con complicidad- Debo llamar a una florcita que…- se besó los dedos- sin palabras, es una exquisitez. Tu me entiendes, obligaciones de la fama… - le dio un golpe en el hombro y se alejó dando pasos de petulancia.

Una hora más tarde, Pierce se retiró de FLY, cansado y asqueado de la persona que era Harry Potter. Una violenta cólera había nacido en su pecho al conocer a ese sujeto. Estaba seguro que por alguna razón no le había caído nada bien al "Jefe supremo" Ese hombre era completamente arrogante, egoísta y desagradable. Se creía el mejor bajo todos los puntos de vista… encima se encargaba de sobrarlo como si fuese un criminal. Enojado y furioso entró a Las Tres Escobas. Ginny, April y Alma en ese momento se ponían los abrigos para irse del lugar. Lo miraron y April bufó y se volvió a sentar.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegas! – saltó Ginny enojada.

-Lo siento, tuve un día terrible. – Excusó Pierce apenado- ¡Hola mi amor! – Abrazó a Alma y la cargó en sus brazos.- Hola Bones…- el saludo hacia April fue seco.

-Lauper. –dijo ella levantando la cabeza con indiferencia. Alma se soltó y volvió con su tía. Ginny lo apartó un poco para hablar a más íntimamente.

-¿Lo siento tuve un día terrible? –susurró- ¿Llegas una hora y media tarde y me dices que lo sientes?

-No fue mi culpa, Ginny – habló Pierce. Alma los miraba cómo discutían. Ya estaba acostumbrada, así que se soltó de los brazos del joven y se fue con April.- Tuve un terrible día en el trabajo y me obligaron a quedarme…

-¡Hubieses avisado! – Lo regañó Ginny- Por lo menos no nos quedábamos esperándote aquí.

-¡Basta Ginny! – saltó Lauper enojado- ¡No fue apropósito!

-No me hables en ese tono que la nena está cerca- dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados.

-¡No se que más explicarte! – exclamó Pierce- Te estoy diciendo que me retrasé por el trabajo…

-Está bien… - aceptó Ginny tras un suspiro.

-¿Esta noche cenamos juntos?

-Bueno, pero primero debo…

-¡Ginny! – Era April que se acercaba con su móvil en la mano- Lamento interrumpir la amena charla pero está sonando tu celular…- la miró locuazmente. Ginny se acaloró y tomó el celular y atendió.

-¡Hola! – dijo en voz muy alta.

-_¿Ginny? Soy Harry.- _contestó su voz seductora.

-¿Quién es? – la apuró Pierce dudoso.

-Nadie, Pierce…- A Harry se le contrajo el estómago al saber que estaban juntos.- Un paciente… - Ginny se alejó de April y Pierce. Escuchó que April reía a carcajadas y atacaba a Pierce.

-_¿Puedes hablar? _ - inquirió Harry.

-Mas o menos – A ella le temblaban las manos.

-_Lo siento hermosa_ – repuso él riendo- _¿Estás con tu novio?_

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Ginny cortante.

-_Arreglar nuestra cita. Será esta noche.-_ le informó, como si fuese una orden.

-¿Tiene que ser esta noche?

_-La verdad que si, me muero de ganas de verte._

-No puedo esta noche, en serio.- le rogó Ginny- Tengo que…

_-¿Algo importante de trabajo?_ – dijo Harry escéptico.

-No, pero…

-_Si es por tu novio no se cancelará la cita_- suspiró Harry implacable_- A menos que quiera que le avise a Ron… ¿está muy cerca de mí sabes? _– Ginny se tensó.

-Eres un maldito chantajista, Potter…- le escupió en un susurro cargado de ira.

_-Tu eres una dulzura…_ - repuso él alegremente- _Dame tu dirección, pasaré a buscarte a las nueve…_

-¿A las nueve de la noche tomando un café? – dijo Ginny extrañada.

_-Me arrepentí florcita, vamos a ir a cenar._

-¡No me llames florcita idiota! – Harry volvió a reírse.

_-Está bien Gin, ¿a las nueve te parece bien?_ –No esperó respuesta- _Dame tu dirección._

-Sloane Street SX7 – recitó Ginny con un hilo de voz.

_-¡Vives al lado de FLY en Callejón Diagon!_ – concluyó Harry con entusiasmo.

-Tengo que cortar.

_-Está bien hermosa, nos vemos esta noche te mando un be…_- Ginny le cortó.

Se acercó a la mesa en donde estaba April y Lauper. Pierce enseguida le arrojó una mirada que pedía explicaciones.

-¿Se puede saber con quién hablabas tan agazapadamente? – le soltó con desconfianza.

-Con un paciente. – mintió Ginny- Una madre, ya sabes, quieren todas las recomendaciones aunque sus hijos solo tengan angina. – resopló.

April evitó mirarla para no reírse de esa vil mentira.

-Ya veo – dijo Pierce algo dudoso- Entonces, ¿cenamos esta noche?

Ginny se sentía la espada y la pared. ¿Qué excusa le iba a poner a Pierce para cancelar la cena?

-No puede –la salvó April. Pierce y Ginny la miraron.

-¿Qué dijiste? – murmuró él con molestia.

-Eso, que Ginny no puede cenar esta noche.- siguió April sin amedrentarse- ¿No lo recuerdas Ginny? –Su amiga la miró nerviosa- Tienes guardia en San Mungo…

-¡Ah si! – Dijo Ginny para disimular.- Si, si…

-¿Y el otro día cuando planeamos la cena no lo sabías? – siseó Pierce.

-No, me acabaron de avisar esta mañana –volvió a mentir Ginny – Debo ir Pierce, uno de los sanadores canceló y me necesitan. Además hay muy buena paga... -_¿De dónde rayos sacaré dinero para una guardia que nunca existió? Pensó mientras tanto._

-¡Muy bien! – Aceptó enojado- ¡Después me reprochas a mí que llegué tarde!

-¡Se trata de trabajo!- se excusó Ginny indignada.

-¡Lo mío también se trata de trabajo! – gritó Pierce golpeando la mesa con un puño. Todos los comensales lo miraron. Alma se asustó y dio un respingo.- ¿Crees que estaba feliz de aguantar al imbécil de Harry Potter?

April, Ginny se pusieron visiblemente nerviosas. Alma abrió la boca, pero April se la tapó con las manos. Si hablaba sería un desastre…

-Vamos afuera mi amor, dejemos que tu madre y Pierce hablen a solas.-

-¡No quiero! – se negó Alma que seguía asustada- ¡Me quiero quedar con mi mamá!

-Si, vamos cielo, vamos.- la apuró April.- Los esperamos afuera…

-No April – dijo Ginny- Vámonos todos…

Salieron del bar siendo presas de las curiosas miradas. Ginny estaba colérica, a veces su novio tenía cada reacción que daban ganas de matarlo.

-Me voy- anunció Pierce disgustado- Veo que ya decidiste hacer la guardia cuando no nos vimos en toda la semana, así que me voy…

-Buena idea- aportó April y Pierce entornó los ojos.

-Basta April- la frenó Ginny.- Y tú, si quieres vete, estás demasiado sacado hoy…

-Cuidaré de Alma – informó Pierce autoritariamente – Mas tarde pasaré a buscarla por el departamento.- besó y abrazó a Alma y sin saludar a Ginny se alejó de las tres.

-¡Adiós Pierce! – Dijo Alma.- ¿Por qué se enojó mami?

-Por nada cariño, no te hagas problema.- A Ginny le parecía que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un calvario.

-Vamos- la apuró April- Vamos al departamento que hace un frío terrible.

Llegaron a la puerta y April le dio las llaves a Alma para que entre al edificio.

-Nosotras ya subimos cariño – dijo Ginny dándole un beso.

-Bueno mami, no tarden mucho.- se fue por el ascensor. Cuando se quedaron solas, April soltó lo que quería decir desde que se fue Pierce.

-¿Qué te dijo Potter? –Indagó muerta de curiosidad- ¡Cuéntame todo ya mismo!

-Me pasa a buscar en exactamente… - miró el reloj – tres horas para ir cenar con él.

-¡WOW! – dijo April riendo - ¡Saldrás con Potter! ¡Toda una noticia!

-No te burles, ¡me quiero matar! – dijo Ginny compungida- Para colmo me pelee con Pierce por su culpa.

-¡Al diablo con Lauper! – Exclamó April entusiasmada- ¿Qué te pondrás?

-Que se yo, cualquier cosa. ¿Crees que me importa?

-Tu vestido negro – sugirió April señalando su cuerpo- ¡Te queda pintado!

-April, tengo miedo que me reconozca – soltó Ginny con pavor- ¿y si se da cuenta de que era yo la que…?

-¿La que se folló en la Sala Multipropósito?

-No quería decirlo así, pero…

-¡Deja preocuparte! Fue hace seis años y Potter estaba muy borracho-la tranquilizó April con soltura- ¡Tienes que estar bellísima para esta noche!

-Parece que te gustara que salga con él – observó Ginny atónita.

-La verdad…-dijo ella moviendo la cabeza- Es que sí me gusta… es el padre de tu hija.- se encogió de hombros.

-No me lo recuerdes.

-Potter y tú se deben algo…

-¿Qué? No digas pavadas…Entremos mejor…

-Si, pavadas, pavadas – rió April y entró al ascensor con Ginny- Oye, ¿Al se queda con Lauper?

-Supongo…

-¿Y si mejor se queda conmigo? – Sugirió esperanzada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso saber Ginny.

-¡Vamos Gin! ¡Es un violento! ¿Has visto su reacción en el bar? – Bufó April contrariada.- No quiero que Alma se quede con él, no me da buena espina.

-Eso lo decido yo.

-Preguntémosle a Alma que quiere hacer.

-¡No la pongas en esa situación, tiene seis años! – le rogó Ginny.

-Está bien, se hará lo que tú digas. Pero si Al se quiere quedar conmigo, no dejaré que Lauper se lleve – le advirtió la periodista.- ¡Y ahora manos a la obra!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De tu vestimenta, Gin! ¡A buscar un vestido infartante para el agrandado de Potter!

Harry se estaba arreglando frente al espejo de su suite. Vestía una remera sport mangas largas, color suela; arriba un saco negro como su pelo. Despeinó sus cabellos con vehemencia dándole su típico aspecto sensual. Harry ya no usaba lentes, sólo los de contacto para su incorregible miopía. Le sonrió a su imagen en el rascó la nariz con brusquedad y gimió de dolor, se había golpeado en el entrenamiento y tenía la zona sensible.

Reprimió una blasfemia y siguió con su labor, admirándose. Estaba nervioso. Eso hacía años que no ocurría, salvo antes de jugar los partidos clave de la temporada. ¿Pero con una mujer? Jamás, Harry era un hombre seguro en esa empresa, no solía tener fallas con sus "florcitas". _Exceptuando a esa chica del antifaz, _Harry la borró de su cabeza rápidamente, pensar en ella no iba a ayudarla a concentrarse en la tarea de hoy. Era conciente que no se iba a encontrar con cualquier mujer, se iba a encontrar con Ginny Weasley, la estupenda pelirroja… y sabía que ella no era lo que suele llamarse "pan comido".

Lo retraía un poco el hecho de que había tenido que chantajearla para tomar ese bendito café que después el rápidamente cambió al rótulo de cena. Se echó perfume generosamente y metió el frasco en el bolsillo. _Issey Miyake_ no podía faltar esa noche.

Bajó las escaleras con premura y se encontró con el elfo Stinky limpiando sobre lo limpio.

-Mi señor – dijo con devoción al verlo –Su pedido está listo.

-Excelente. ¿Pusiste los CD que te pedí en el reproductor?

-Si señor.

-¿Los mejores platos? ¿El postre? ¿La champaña?

-Todo listo señor.

-Muy bien.

-El auto está en la cochera listo para salir.- dijo Stinky.

-No saldré con ese, hoy manejaré el Porsche – le sonrió Harry con arrogancia.

-¿Cuál de todos, señor?

-El blanco.- aclaró Harry.- Hasta luego Stinky, vengo en media hora. Mantén el orden acá.

-No se preocupe, señor. ¿Vendrá la señorita Kristen? – preguntó el elfo.

-No, Stinky. – Repuso Harry serio – No te atrevas a nombrar a Kristen bajo ningún punto de vista. Vendrá otra chica, se llama Ginevra… -rió- Una joyita…- le cuchicheó.

-Pero señor… usted jamás había traído otra mujer que no fuera Kristen – balbuceó el elfo sorprendido.

-Si, lo sé. – Harry hizo descartó el tema con la mano- ¿La elfina se encargó de quitar los portarretratos de Kristen de toda la casa? – inquirió acomodando los puños de su camisa.

-Si señor.

-Perfecto.- agarró las llaves de Porsche y salió por la puerta trasera al garaje.

April miraba divertida mientras comía papitas de copetín cómo su mejor amiga iba y venía de un extremo al otro del comedor del departamento. En ese momento Alma estaba mirando dibujos animados en la habitación con mucha pasividad. Por el contrario su madre era un manojo de nervios. Si bien no accedió a ponerse el sensual vestido negro sugerido por su amiga, estaba muy hermosa. Tenía unas faldas grises, medias opacas negras y las botas sin taco de caña alta, y del mismo color. La camisa era color rosa viejo. En el cuello llevaba un pañuelo blanco para protegerse la garganta del frío (1). Arriba tenía el tapado de todos los días. Se perfumó un poco y casi ni se maquilló. Quería que esa cita terminara lo antes posible para su propia salud mental.

-Deja de caminar, le harás un surco al suelo. –masculló April, algo harta de su actitud.

-No puedo, estoy nerviosa.

-¡Se nota! – Rió su interlocutora- ¿Tanto te inquieta encontrarte con Potter?

-Por supuesto, me cae mal. ¡Imagina que esta cita la consiguió mediante un soborno! – contestó Ginny llena de bronca- ¡No quiero ir!

-Vamos Ginny, aprovecha la ocasión- le aconsejó April- ¡Y degusta la comida, será de primera!

-¿Y si me reconoce? ¿Y si se da cuenta? – Volvió a plantear Ginny tomándose la cabeza.- ¡Te juro que me muero!

-¡No lo hará! Recuerda que es un imbécil – carcajeó- Pero si lo hace, se lo niegas y listo – April levantó las manos- Asunto zanjado…

-Si, como si fuera tan fácil…- resopló y miró el celular con abatimiento. Faltaban pocos minutos para las nueve.- Diablos, me transpiran las manos…- April rió- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi suerte!

-Estás exagerando mucho, Ginny. ¡Solo es una cita!

-Si, lo sé pero… - el celular sonó- ¡Ay! ¡Es un mensaje de él! ¡Está abajo!

-¡Baja ya mismo! – Le aconsejó April mientras masticaba una papa frita.- No puedo acompañarte, a mi no me puede ver.

-Si, si, me voy – Ginny estaba demasiado frenética.

-¡Relájate y no te acuestes con él!

-¡April! – La regañó Ginny y llamó al ascensor.- ¡Adiós!

-¡Éxitos!

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. April, sonriendo, iba a adentrarse nuevamente en su hogar, pero alguien salió del departamento de enfrente. La periodista se sorprendió al ver a su vecino.

-¡Jack! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Me estabas preocupando!

-Hola April – la saludó taciturno– Me fui de viaje a ver a unos amigos.- ella notó sus ojeras.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes un aspecto terrible.

-¡Qué amable! – Dijo él con sarcasmo.- No he dormido bien, ni tampoco he comido. Justo bajaba a comprar algo para cenar…

-Necesitas hacer terapia tú también, Jack; tus pacientes te están quemando la cabeza- opinó April.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Tengo dos de ellos que realmente… - no siguió hablando.- Tú me entiendes…

-Si, entiendo, entiendo – dijo ella sin darle importancia- ¿Quieres venir a cenar con Alma y conmigo? ¡Jugaremos Snap Explosivo!

-Está bien… ¿y Ginny?

-No sabes Jack, se fue a cenar nada más y nada menos… ¡con el Soberbio número uno!- Jack abrió los ojos grandes- ¡Si, con Harry Potter!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó trastabillado. _Si le dice que me conoce estoy al horno…_

-¡Ven! Pasa que mientras cocino te cuento todo. ¡Te vas a caer de culo!- cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Ginny llegó a la entrada del edificio. Lo pudo ver a través del translúcido vidrio de la puerta del edificio: el estaba de perfil esperándola, apoyado en un auto blanco. Tal como la última vez que se encontraron en SOUL, nevaba copiosamente. Se quedó sencillamente pasmada.

Harry estaba con su sensual pelo alborotado y sus movimientos que remarcaban su singularidad; al verla le dedicó una de sus seductoras sonrisas. Eso indujo a que su sangre se agolpe en el pecho y el corazón empiece a bombear con atípica rapidez. Haciendo juego con ese panorama lo acompañaba el mejor auto que Ginny había visto jamás. Si sus ojos no la estaban engañando, Harry manejaba un Porsche último modelo de dos puertas, color negro. Hizo lo posible para disimular su asombro. Introdujo la llave en la puerta del edificio y el estómago le dio una impetuosa vibración cuando Harry intensificó su sonrisa al verla. Ginny cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a él atropelladamente.

-Hola Ginny – la saludó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. La ponía nerviosa, Harry se comportaba igual que aquella noche de lujuria en la Sala Multipropósito, pero la diferencia era que en esos momentos sabía bien que se trataba de Ginny Weasley, y ese pequeño detalle la cohibía aún peor.-Estás muy linda.

Volvió a posar sus verdes ojos en cada uno de los detalles de esa mujer. Lucía fantástica. Su vestimenta lo sorprendía, porque era sencilla pero sensual. Tenía el largo cabello pelirrojo atado con una media cola caía al costado de sus hermosas facciones, recuadrando sus enormes ojos fijos. Harry disfrutó la sensación de ser atravesados por ese color marrón chocolate, que le resultaban familiares. Notó que ella no se había maquillado dato que lo enloqueció. Ginny Weasley tenía un rostro tan hermoso y unas pocas pecas naturales que le daban un aspecto de niña y no necesitaba pintarse demasiado para lucirse. Su nariz perfecta era de ensueño y Harry sin querer se imaginó rozando su rostro… definitivamente Ginny lo cautivaba como pocas, de eso no había dudas.

-Gracias – contestó ella temblando de frío. Harry se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del magnífico carro.

-Sube, hace frío – apremió. Ella lo hizo y Harry cerró la puerta. Ginny se vio abrumada por un riquísimo perfume de hombre parecía salir de los asientos del habitáculo del auto. Antes de que pudiera asimilar el invasor aroma asaltando cada poro de su piel, Harry se subió también y encendió la calefacción.- Ponte el cinturón de seguridad… - ella lo hizo nerviosa y después del chasquido del cinturón siguió un horrible silencio. Harry lo rompió enseguida -¿Cómo has estado? - le preguntó suavemente

-Bien – dijo Ginny sin saber qué decir. ¿Por qué estaba tan tensa? ¡Odiaba ponerse así frente a ese hombre! _Es el padre de Alma pensó_, pero ese pequeño detalle no la ayudó justamente a arrancó el auto y aceleró a mil por hora- ¡No vayas tan fuerte!– gimió Ginny, entonces él bajó la velocidad.

-Lo siento – se excusó Harry con una media sonrisa.– La velocidad es una de mis drogas favoritas.

-¿Drogas favoritas?

-Es una forma de decir… tengo varias drogas, pero todas son relativamente sanas. ¿Y tu?

-No me drogo – dijo Ginny cortante. Harry rió.

-Ya veo… -giró a la derecha. Ginny evitaba mirarlo, le daba algo de pavor. Tenía un perfil sensual que la inquietaba. Odiaba admitirlo pero era tan atractivo como su fragancia, que tenía una reputación asesina- ¿Estabas ocupada cuando te llamé hoy? – Ginny dio un respingo sobresaltada.

-Algo así…- contestó.

-¿Estabas con tu novio?

-Sí – admitió Ginny- Estaba con él.

-Ahh… ya veo. – La miró- No quise importunarte… ¿sabes?

-Lo hiciste cuando me sobornaste a cenar contigo – le recordó Ginny fríamente. Harry no se ofendió, sino que soltó una leve risa.

-Tuve que hacerlo, pelirroja – le dijo con aire de circunstancia- Te rehusabas a tomar un café conmigo.

-¿No íbamos a ir a cenar? – sus tripas rugían de hambre.

-¿Tienes hambre? – dijo Harry encantado con esa inocencia de Ginny.

-Mucho – admitió ella colorada- No he comido nada desde el mediodía.

-Cenaremos lo que tú ordenes.

-¿A qué resto vamos? – preguntó Ginny algo tensa. No sabía que hacer con sus manos.

-¿Resto? No… - negó con la cabeza- Yo no puedo ir a ningún resto de Londres sin que me persigan los reporteros… ¿quieres salir mañana en la primera plana de El Profeta?

-No, paso. Entonces… ¿dónde cenaremos?

-En mi casa, por supuesto- ella puso más nerviosa aún. Harry lo notó-Tranquila, no te haré nada… aún no muerdo.

-No te tengo miedo, Harry- el sonrió encantadoramente.

-Mejor así, soy inofensivo.- la miró para que se ría y Ginny hizo una leve sonrisa de cortesía.- Eres más linda cuando ríes.

-Sigues siendo el mismo seductor empedernido que conocí en Hogwarts – le hizo ver Ginny con pasividad.

-No me interesa seducirte – mintió Harry y ella giró la cabeza bruscamente, casi ofendida. Él festejó internamente su buena respuesta, notando que no le había gustado para nada.- Solo te dije lo que pienso…

-Está bien…- repuso Ginny algo contrariada.

-Llegamos…

Entró con el magnífico auto a lo que Ginny consideró una réplica del castillo de Hogwarts en versión moderna. Era una mansión enorme; las ventanas eran un signo de que contaba con varias habitaciones. Las rejas eran negras y antecedían a un jardín que en ese momento estaba completamente cubierto de nieve. Las puertas de la entrada principal eran de color blanco, y dos ventanales a sus costados con cortinas del mismo color le daban un lujoso aspecto. Ginny se dio cuenta que Harry recorría con el auto los bordes de aquel inmenso jardín con su automóvil, hasta llegar al garaje. Allí, había al menos quince autos más, todos con el mismo lujo que el Porsche. Harry se apresuró a abrirle la puerta del auto y eso la sorprendió un poco. _No hace falta tanta atención, _pensó avergonzada. Ginny no estaba acostumbrada a que la traten así. Sin embargo, esos detalles le hicieron comprender la razón por la cual Harry Potter tenía tantas mujeres a su alrededor. No sólo era el dinero, el sabía seducirlas… _Ginny, te dijo que no quiere seducirte, ya sabes, no le interesa…_ especuló con cierta desazón.

-¿Ginny? Ya puedes bajarte… - la llamó Harry tentado a las risas por su retraimiento.

-¿Eh? ¡Si, lo siento! –se bajó cohibida y miró a su alrededor. El garaje fácilmente tenía quinientos metros cuadrados- ¿Para qué tienes tantos autos?

-Uno para cada día de la semana. – repuso él divertido.

-Qué desperdicio de oro – comentó Ginny.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?

-Este…- Ginny tocó capó de un Passat color azul oscuro con asientos de cuero- me gusta el color azul.

-Te llevaré a dar una vuelta cuando quieras- le dijo Harry- ¿Sabes manejar?

-Si… pero no tengo auto- repuso Ginny- Me gusta mucho caminar…

-Por las plazas – apuntó él sonriendo y apoyándose con los brazos cruzados en un Bora color gris.-Digo, te gusta caminar por las plazas…- ella sonrió.

-Puede ser –Se sentía un poco más relajada. A Harry cada vez le gustaban más sus movimientos, su forma de ser, la encontraba perfecta.

–Cuando quieras puedes manejar ese Passat… te lo presto con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Que me lleves de acompañante.-la encaró haciéndole una mirada cargada de deseo.

-No, estás loco… es mucha responsabilidad. Además ¿dónde iremos? – rió por la ocurrencia.

-Al fin del mundo.-a Ginny se le borró la sonrisa. Ese idiota tenía la idea fija.- No te ofendas, era una broma Ginny… ¿pasamos al comedor? – ella asintió.- Después de ti…

Ginny pasó delante de él y Harry la desnudaba con la mirada. El sintió otra inoportuna ráfaga de ese aroma exquisito y se moría de ganas de entrelazar sus dedos en él, mientras la besaba. Sentía una indescriptible atracción física hacia Ginny que no tenía palabras para expresarla.

Ginny en cambio, venía en su mundo maravillándose con esa casa. Se quedó más estupefacta aún: el comedor era amplio con muebles modernos y una mesa alargada colocada delicadamente en el centro. Allí había velas y una vajilla de primer nivel esperándolos. A los costados estaba repleto de sillones y había un mueble color oscuro con un mini componente. Unos metros a la derecha de ese mueble, vio dos cofres cerrados con candados. Se preguntó si allí tendría oro por si se antojaba comprarse otro carro. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír internamente.

Se volteó y lo miró a los ojos. De repente se estremeció por lo mucho que le recordaron a Alma. Vio que Harry le indicó que se siente en la mesa y así lo hizo manteniendo su silencio. Realmente ella no podía hablar, o no sabía bien qué acotar más que "tu casa es un sueño". La tenía arrancada del mundo el terrible hecho de acordarse de forma tan violenta que estaba frente al padre de su hija… eso la inquietó hasta límites insospechados. ¿Qué pasaría si él se enterara que tenían una hija en común? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Ginny prefirió no pensar las respuestas…

-Estás pensativa…- observó Harry, corriéndole caballerosamente su silla para que ella se siente.

-Solo miraba esta casa… bueno… esta mansión – sonrieron- Cuantos lujos tienes.

-Cuando tienes dinero, te acostumbras a ello.- repuso Harry descartando con la mano. A Ginny le pareció un gesto muy despreciativo.- Sin embargo la fama y el dinero a veces tiene sus contras, ¿sabes?

-¿Si? Jamás creí que Harry Potter esté diciendo eso- expresó Ginny con una sonrisa irónica.

-Es la verdad. No todo es color de rosa…- la miró- ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

-Lo que tú quieras – repuso ella atenazada.

-De ninguna manera. Pide lo que quieras.- dejó salir Harry con una inusual amabilidad.

-Bueno… en ese caso…- se puso roja- ¿lo que yo quiera? – Harry asintió mirándola con devoción y haciendo una sonrisa atípica en su rostro-Quiero una hamburguesa con papas fritas…- el se quedó tildado mirándola. Ginny parecía ser todas las mujeres en una…

-Muy bien… - le hizo una seña a Stinky.

Harry estaba sorprendido internamente, pero lo disimuló para no avergonzarla. Generalmente las mujeres con las que salía ordenaban sofisticados platos, difíciles de preparar y carísimos. Ginny Weasley, por el contrario parecía ser una mujer sencilla y práctica. Eso lo conmovió. Si bien percibía que estaba impresionada por sus lujos, no parecía tener intención de estar lamiéndole los zapatos, ni halagándolo como las otras, que eran capaces de lamer el suelo que él pisaba. Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla…

-Ahora el que está pensativo eres tú – dijo Ginny.

-A veces suelo pensar, ¿sabes? – repuso haciéndola reír.

-Que bueno que lo digas.

-¿Estás insinuando que no se notaba? – fingió estar ofendido.

-No, para nada Potter.- dijo ella en tono bromista. Los elfos irrumpieron en el comedor con las manos llenas de bandejas. Harry ordenó una casuela de mariscos con arroz. Ginny se levantó- Deja que te ayude – le dijo a Stinky.

-¡No! – Dijo Harry atropelladamente- ¡Faltaba más!

-Ay, no seas exagerado – le tomó la bandeja del pan al elfo y la puso sobre la mesa- Muchas gracias- le acarició la cabeza al elfo con dulzura.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-S…s…Stinky… -tartamudeó el elfo nervioso.

-Qué lindo – dijo Ginny simpáticamente – Eres adorable, ¿sabes?

-Puedes retirarte, Stinky. – indicó Harry secamente. Ginny abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿Por qué lo tratas así? - le dijo indignada- ¡Pobrecito!

-¿Qué? No le dije nada malo, Ginny- apaciguó Harry.

-Tenía muchas bandejas- dijo Ginny con ternura y mordió su hamburguesa sin utilizar los cubiertos.

-Me recuerdas a Hermione con esa protección a los elfos…- Ginny se estremeció. Hermione era un punto débil en su vida. Haber perdido su amistad le había dejado marcas en el corazón. Decidió cambiar de tema para que él no insista…

-¿Qué pediste tú? – Dijo mirando su plato- Parecen bichos… - puso cara de asco.

-Son mariscos… ¿quieres? – le ofreció un poco con su tenedor. Ginny dudó-Estoy seguro que te gustarán.

-Está bien…- Ginny acercó su cara a la de Harry y comió el bocado pasando los labios sensualmente por el tenedor. Harry vio todo eso en cámara lenta, y tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no robarle un beso. _No arruines todo Potter _

_-_¿Y que tal?

-Rico – admitió Ginny.- Pero prefiero la hamburguesa.

Cuando terminaron cenar, Ginny tomó un vaso de agua casi entero y tosió un poco cuando se dio cuenta que el la miraba sin cesar. Su plato estaba por la mitad.

-Lo siento, como muy rápido – se disculpó avergonzada.

-Está bien, no te hagas problema – tomó un poco de vino con sensualidad.

-¿Así que la fama y la fortuna no lo es todo? – dijo Ginny intentando retomar la conversación anterior.

-Todo no, pero es mucho.– replicó con arrogancia. Ella alzó las cejas con indignación, pero Harry continuó hablando sin inmutarse- Tienes muchas las comodidades, sobre todo económicas…

-Y todas las mujeres también…- soltó Ginny sin poder contenerse. Harry rió.

-Los medios exageran mucho mis conquistas – ella torció la mirada con escepticismo.- Eso es lo malo de la fama, ¿ves? Los periodistas, son desagradables.

-¿Qué hacen de malo? Al contrario, propagan tus productos…

-En ese caso sí son útiles – reconoció Harry. A Ginny le dio la impresión de que hablaba de ellos como si fuesen objetos y no personas. – Sin embargo, no dudan en inventar cosas para que yo salga en las noticias – agregó con soberbia- eso suele resultar engorroso.

-Son las reglas – lo atajó Ginny con una mirada severa. El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, señalándola con la copa de vino.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero insisto, algunos periodistas se pasan de la raya… -resaltó.

-¿Quiénes?

-April Bones, por ejemplo – Un súbita sacudida se apoderó de Ginny- es una maleducada. ¿La conoces?- ella se apresuró a negar- Bueno, esa mujer necesita límites.- suspiró- Aunque hace algunos días no me cayó tan mal… - Ginny tragó con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué? – dijo intentando aparentar un tono normal.

-Bueno me encontré con ella en mi tienda de FLY. -relató Harry- tiene una sobrina, llamada Alma…- Ginny se atragantó con el agua.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si ¿me decías? – dijo con la voz ronca.

-Que April Bones tiene una sobrina. Se llama Alma… -la miró serio- Nombre raro, lo sé- agregó malinterpretando la mirada de Ginny- Esta niña es asmática y le agarró un crisis de asma en FLY. Te hablo de la sucursal que queda justo al lado de tu departamento.- Ginny asintió- Resulta que le dije unas palabras y milagrosamente se calmó.

-Qué curioso- comentó Ginny esquivando sus ojos.- ¿y cómo fue posible que eso pase?

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- dijo Harry extrañado- Pero fue muy… especial. Alma me cae bien…

-Ahh… ¿y por qué te cae bien? – Ginny sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso pero no pudo evitar la pregunta.

-No lo tengo en claro –dijo Harry –es como si le tuviera un cariño innato… es una niña muy linda, Ginny. - ella inevitablemente sonrió- Me cayó tan bien que le regalé varias Snitch…

-Increíble…

-¿Tan increíble te parece?

-No te ofendas pero no tienes aspecto de hacer obras caritativas –Harry hizo una leve sonrisa, era tan directa y auténtica, ese detalle le encantaba.

-Me gustaría volver a ver a esa niña…- dijo sin tener bien en claro porqué le estaba contando todo eso a Ginny.

-Bueno, para volver a verla solo tendrías que entablar lazos de amistad con April Bones- dijo Ginny sugerente. Harry rió.

-Eres tremenda, pelirroja.- contestó sin dejar de lado su tono divertido- Cuéntame, ¿por qué estás aquí en Londres?

-Por trabajo – mintió Ginny rápidamente- me ofrecieron un buen trabajo aquí.

-Qué buena noticia. ¿En donde trabajas? – ella lo miró desconfiada.- No le contaré a Ron, en serio.

-En San Mungo. Soy sanadora – respondió

-¿Y cómo te está yendo?

-Muy bien, por suerte.- Harry la miraba tan detenidamente que ella se amedrentó-¿Pasa algo? – dijo nerviosa.

-Nada. – la señaló con la copa haciendo una inclinación seductora- Me gustaría que fueses mi sanadora…-Ginny hizo una media sonrisa, no lo pudo evitar- Bueno… al menos esta vez no me miraste mal.

-Se nota mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que se nota?

-Que tienes tus tácticas de conquista previamente armadas- Harry se impresionó. ¿Cómo ella sabía semejante dato?- y que a todas les dices lo mismo.

-Estás equivocada.- repuso serio.

-No – negó ella con seguridad- es así –lo miró casi desafiante.- Apuesto a que si hubiera sido Auror, hubieses comentado lo mucho que te gustaría ser mortífago… para tener una interesante disputa conmigo.

Un chorro de fuego quemó el cerebro de Harry, estaba realmente sorprendido, ella había captado su estilo con mucha facilidad. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Ginny?

-Vaya, parece que me tienes estudiado Ginevra…- replicó y ella degustó restos de ofensa y enfado en su voz, que le facilitaron mucha satisfacción.- digo, para armar semejante teoría.

-Me baso en lo poco que conozco que de ti.-tomó un poco de agua.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-¿Qué me hace pensar qué? – preguntó Ginny sin entender.

-Eso de que me estudio los discursos… y que a todas les digo el mismo.

-Tus gestos. – imitó su sugerente postura, poniendo una mano en la mesa y otra con la copa alzada y lo miró casi traspasándolo con sus ojos chocolate. Harry no sonrió- Tus hombros, tu manera de sentarte, -ella indefectiblemente se ruborizó pero eso no le impidió que continuara- cómo te diriges a mí, te comportas de manera… muy segura… aunque no sé si es la palabra indicada…

-¿Y crees que no soy seguro? – el tono de voz empeoró notablemente, casi fue crispado.

-No lo eres – desgranó Ginny sin preámbulos. El concibió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.- No eres un hombre seguro.- volvió a repetir como si no hubiese quedado claro.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso? –Ginny sonrió.

-¿Te ofendí? – lo hilvanó casi con regodeo.

-Para nada. –Mintió él, que se sentía algo intimidado- ¿Por qué piensas que soy inseguro?

-Tienes todo, amigos, dinero, fama, popularidad – enumeró con los dedos sin dejar de observarlo- y aún así necesitas acostarte con cualquier mujerzuela para levantar tu ego. Si eso no es inseguridad, no se qué es.- la ultima frase fue como una bofetada para él.

-Estás hablando estupideces- su voz tiritó de ira.

-Solo te di mi opinión- sentenció ella encogiéndose de hombros- No se mucho de ti, pero es lo que veo.

-A las chicas les encanta mi forma de ser – siseó Harry con profunda arrogancia.

-No lo dudo – contestó Ginny que no le gustó un carajo la respuesta de él- también les gusta mucho tu dinero…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Ella negó como si no fuese nada importante.- Te escuché.

-Es lo que pienso – volvió a machacar con despreocupación.

-Los mujeriegos son una debilidad para las mujeres- afirmó Harry de forma tan determinante que ella quiso golpearlo- a ustedes – la señaló con la copa- les apasiona lo mujeriegos, los seductores, aunque sepan como van a terminar si se meten con uno…

-A mi no me incluyas – se apresuró a decir ella. Los elfos trajeron unas copas heladas y las colocaron enfrente de cada uno.- Qué rico…-Harry ignoró el comentario.

-¿Qué no te incluya? A todas las mujeres les gustan los mujeriegos…

-No somos todas iguales. En lo personal los mujeriegos me dan asco –alzó las cejas manifestando desagrado.- Quiero un hombre con todas las letras.

-¿Y no lo tienes? – ella hizo un esfuerzo por no enrojecer, pero sintió un calor que la estaba delatando.

-Claro que lo tengo – contestó mientras Harry reía - ¿Lo estás poniendo en duda con tu risita? – dijo irónica.

-Tú lo has puesto en duda – zanjó él haciendo su nauseabundo movimiento de manos.- ¿Así que te dan asco los mujeriegos?

-Si.- dijo pendenciera.

-¿Por qué?

-No me divierte estar con alguien que solo le interesa mi cuerpo.-explicó inclinando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en él, al tiempo que degustada una ínfima cucharada de helado.- Si fuera de mutuo acuerdo, no estaría tan mal. Pero eso de ir poner los cuernos gratuitamente…- hizo un gesto de desaprobación con los ojos. _Caradura,_ la reprendió su conciencia.

-Ya veo…- Harry pinchó bruscamente la frutilla del helado y se lo comió. Ella esquivó su mirada, a pesar de todo lo dicho sobre él, su boca sonaba tan tentadora como la bocha de helado. Se hizo una breve pausa y él no pudo evitar agregar:- ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de mí, Ginny?

-¿Estábamos hablando de ti? – se desentendió. Harry alzó las cejas.- Lo había olvidado…

-¿No me vas a contestar? ¿Tan mal partido te parezco?

-Eres muy pedante – dijo sin pelos en la lengua.- No me gusta como hablas, suenas muy…

-¿Te doy miedo? – tanteó Harry con un tono divertido y no tan pedante. Ella sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No, me dan ganas de golpearte – ambos rieron irónicamente - De verdad, no estoy bromeando.

-¿Debería estar listo para que saques tu varita y me tires un Avada Kedavra? – dijo con desdén.

-Has lo que quieras – espetó ella.

-¿Por qué no me sueltas sin asco todo lo que piensas de mí? – dijo Harry algo harto.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres escuchar eso? – lo previno Ginny y luego descartó la idea como si se diera cuenta de algo más- Ah, cierto que eres un inseguro…

-Te estás pasando de la raya, ¿no crees Ginny? – dijo en un tono lastimero.

-Tú lo haces muy seguido con la mayoría de las personas que te rodean.- le recordó con entereza.

-¿Qué lo que tanto odias de mi? - el tono de voz de Harry fue casi angustiante- ¿Tan mal te caigo? Suéltalo todo de una vez, así no seguimos con esta horrenda conversación…

-No me gusta que generalices – musitó Ginny incontrolablemente- no me gusta que pienses que las mujeres son un agujero para que tú te folles y la pases bomba, mientras les haces regalitos de millonario ostentador. – Harry parpadeó, incrédulo de lo que estaba oyendo- Me exaspera un poco tu manera de dirigirte hacia tu pobre elfo, y realmente me dan ganas de vomitar la forma en que hablas de los periodistas, tratándolos como si fuesen tus sirvientes y echando de las conferencias a cualquiera que no te tire flores.

Harry quedó perplejo, incapaz de reaccionar. Jamás había sido tratado así por una mujer. Ninguna lo había puesto en su lugar de esa forma, ni siquiera se atrevían a levantarle la voz. Siempre había manejado los hilos de todas sus relaciones, él era quien hacía y deshacía a su antojo, digitando la vida de todas las mujeres que había frecuentado: cuándo tener relaciones, cuando verse, cómo iban a ser las citas y qué iban a hacer en ellas.

En cambio Ginny Weasley había aceptado cenar con él por obligación. Y escupía todo lo que pensaba sin tener el más mínimo pudor al respecto, hasta lo llamó sin inmutarse "inseguro". ¡Inseguro! Harry sentía como si su ego de macho ganador e irresistible hubiese sido dinamitado con un millón de explosivos. Era conciente que Ginny tenía algo de razón, lo sabía... Pero el pensamiento que más lo vapuleó fue el hecho de que él mismo, el exitoso buscador Harry Potter con su arrogancia y desdén, solía cautivar a casi todas las mujeres… menos la que más parecía interesarle. Sintió un incómodo vacío en el pecho que ya casi había olvidado cómo era…. Bajó la mirada hacia su helado, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

-Lo siento – Ginny se había quedado observando su cara y notó en los ojos verdes del joven un atisbo de tristeza, que de repente la hizo arrepentirse de su exabrupto - No quise…

-No debes disculparte. Es tu opinión, la respeto – murmuró él algo apagado.

-Yo… no te odio – aclaró – solo que no me gustan algunas actitudes.

-Me quedó claro…- repuso él intentando en vano sonreír – pero sinceramente no creí que daba esa impresión… -agregó Harry con el semblante algo preocupado. Ginny hizo una media sonrisa que invitaba a la paz.

-Es solo mi punto de vista – fue un modo de pedirle disculpa- No debes preocuparte, ninguna piensa como yo…-lo tranquilizó.

-Me importa lo que pienses tú – dijo él con franqueza- De verdad que me importa.- ella se estremeció.

-Que no te escuchen tus fans, porque se armará un revuelo…- dijo para evadir la respuesta. El le hizo una sonrisa sincera, inusual. De esas que solía dedicarle a Alma.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… - carraspeó- Me gusta tu sinceridad.- le confesó casi encantado.

-Gracias, debo decir con modestia que es una de mis mejores virtudes.

-Aún recuerdo cuando salías con Dean Thomas.- musitó Harry con nostalgia.

-Yo también. Tengo buenos recuerdos de Dean- dijo Ginny sonriendo- Lo último que supe es que estaba de novio…

-¿Recuerdas lo celoso que estaba Ron? – Ginny se puso seria al escuchar el nombre de su hermano- No quise incomodarte- añadió él.

-No…- negó ella – Solo que… prefiero no hablar de mi familia.

-Como gustes… A propósito de Dean y… sin ánimos de sonar arrogante… pero ¡tenías mal gusto! – Ginny no se inmutó.

-Mejoré con Pierce – le contestó altanera. Harry se puso serio otra vez. ¿Estaba alardeando que Lauper era buen mozo delante de él? Eso definitivamente era inaudito.

-Luego me acusas de pedante a mí.

-¿Qué? Yo no he sido pedante…

-Estar refregándome en la cara que te gusta tu novio ¿no es ser pedante? – señaló Harry intentando controlar su voz.

-No seas exagerado.- descartó ella- Solo era una opinión

-¿Eres opinóloga? – Ambos rieron más sinceramente.- Bueno, al menos te saqué una sonrisa.- se consoló. Ella rió y continuó comiendo su última cucharada de helado.-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta – dijo con fervor – cuando estaba em… - se interrumpió.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada, una estupidez – contestó nerviosa. Y observó el comedor con detenimiento para no enfrentar sus ojos. Casi se le escapa un comentario sobre los antojos que tuvo en su embarazo.- Oye, ¿qué tienes en esos cofres? – le preguntó para distraerlo. Harry giró la cabeza.

-Mis hijas.

-¿Tus hijas?

-¿Quieres ver? – Repuso él entusiasmado.- Ven…- se levantó y Ginny lo siguió.

Harry sacó el candado de uno de los cofres haciendo un hechizo. Ginny lo miraba. Tenía las manos grandes y simplemente cada uno de sus poros despedían un exquisito perfume que la encandilaba sin rodeos. Su pelo alborotado tenía un largo justo, mediano y sus ojos brillaban mientras hacía su labor. Se maldijo internamente por sentirse atraída a él, no había manera de evitar ese magnetismo que le provocaba.

-¡Ya está! – abrió el cofre con ahínco. Ginny se estremeció. De allí salieron al menos cincuenta pelotas Snitch que sobrevolaron toda la sala, como una bandada de pájaros dorados, rodeándolos. Ninguna se chocaba con la otra, toda huían de sus compañeras como si tuvieran un radar interno para no rozarse.- ¿Te gusta?

-¡Increíble! – replicó Ginny mirándolas. Harry sonrió sinceramente y estiró la mano para atrapar una con habilidad.

-Las uso para practicar-le confió con desbordada emoción- Me sacan los nervios antes de los partidos…

-¿No son demasiadas?

-Si, pero me tranquiliza ver tantas. Me hace sentir que al otro día en el partido voy a encontrarla con más facilidad…

-Suena bien.- contestó Ginny y estiró la mano casi saltando y atrapó una con destreza.

-Eres buena, Weasley – la halagó él.- A ver, te propongo un desafío…

-Mmmm…

-Ponemos el cronómetro un minuto y el que atrapa más Snitch gana…

-Muy bien…

-¿Qué jugamos?- la apuró Harry con claras intenciones ocultas. Ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Un helado? – dijo para desilusionarlo.

-Un beso.-corrigió él- Me darás un beso…

-De ninguna manera, Potter.

-¿Tan segura estás de que perderás? – la desafió él y para su sorpresa su tono no fue arrogante.

-Eres buscador – le recordó Ginny- Aún así, creo que puedo ganarte…

-Entonces ¿jugamos un beso?

-Está bien-aceptó ella. No iba a dejar que el la llame cobarde.

-Excelente… prepara la boquita, Ginevra… - la gozó riendo.

-Ya veremos…

-¡Listo, ya!

Empezaron a atrapar la mayor cantidad de Snitch y luego las ponían en los bolsillos. Harry era muy hábil con el tema y en menos de dos segundos ya tenía como cinco pelotas acumuladas. Sin embargo, Ginny tenía la varita encima. Solo había logrado atrapar dos, entonces, antes de que el minuto termine, las multiplicó disimuladamente. Harry, distraído en su labor, no se dio cuenta de esa vil trampa.

-¡Ya está, ya está! – Dijo él jadeando – Ya podemos contar…

Resultó que Ginny tuvo suerte, porque Harry logró atrapar diez pelotas y ella logró multiplicar sus dos pelotas a once.

-¡Si! – le festejó en la cara -¡Te gané, exitoso Harry Potter!

-No puede ser – murmuró él estupefacto – Te vi atrapar solo dos pelotas…

-Atrapé once, Harry. Te gané – lo miró con cara gloria- y ten cuidado porque le puedo contar a la prensa que perdiste con una mujer… - se tapó la boca con las manos exagerando el suceso. El rió.

-Eres de lo peor, Ginny.- se arrojó en el sillón exhausto. Ella lo miró a los ojos y palideció. Chorreaba una gota de sangre desde la nariz.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes sangre en la nariz- Harry se tocó y efectivamente vio una mancha roja en los dedos.-Deja, yo me ocupo- Ginny fue hasta su cartera para sacar un algodón y rápidamente se sentó a su lado para escurrirle la sangre con un líquido.

-No te preocupes, no es nada… hoy me golpeé en el entrenamiento…

-Déjame sacarte eso… -susurró ella acercándose. Harry la miró a los ojos, sin poder evitar pensar que estaba a unos centímetros de su boca, a unos malditos y condenados centímetros de besarla.

-No te acerques así - le advirtió serio – porque voy a cometer una estupidez…

-¿Una estupidez?

-Si, ya imaginarás cuál es y me vas a mandar al carajo, estoy seguro…- ella se alejó con una sonrisa.-Me alegro que seas una mujer prudente…-se sacó el algodón y se levantó

-¿Dónde vas?

-A poner un poco de música.- dijo y le dio la espalda. Ginny lo miró de arriba abajo. Su espalda era su fuerte, era ancha, fuerte y muy masculina. Recordó que tenía un lunar en el omóplato izquierdo… _¿o era el derecho?_ Sacudió la cabeza al recordar nuevamente los torturantes pero magníficos sucesos de la Sala Multipropósito.- Viviendo tanto tiempo en Liverpool, imagino que te gustan Los Beatles…- comentó Harry.

-Sí…

-¿Quieres escuchar algo en especial? – Le propuso con dulzura.- Ven, acércate… y verás los discos que tengo…

La conciencia de Ginny le recomendó que mantenga la distancia, pero ella no podía mostrarse miedosa delante de él, su orgullo se lo impedía... Ya no era la misma niña tonta que se cohibía delante de él… _Mmmmm… _dudó internamente.

Se puso de pie y se acercó.

-¿Qué me dices de Joaquín? – le sugirió Harry sonriente.

-Me gusta Sabina. Pero es muy triste, ¿no?

-Puede ser. Hay un tema en especial que me recuerda a ti.

-¿A mi? – Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Medias negras, escúchalo.-Enseguida sonó la canción.

-Conozco el tema y habla de una chica rubia, Harry- le recordó Ginny rodando los ojos. El la asintió maravillado.

-Creo que es la primera vez que me llamas Harry-ella asintió sonriendo.- ¿Quieres que cambie la canción?

-¿Algo más alegre, tal vez?

-¿Cómo qué? Tengo toda la música que quieras…

-Algo movido…

-Busca lo que te guste – concedió Harry.

-Bien…- Ginny hojeó los discos sentada muy alejada de él, en el apoya brazos del sillón de cuero. Harry la miraba sorprendido por la extraña cita que estaba teniendo. Generalmente con las otras mujeres no llegaba ni a la cena y ya estaba en la cama bebiendo champaña y yendo por el cuarto polvo de la noche. En cambio en esa cita particular, ya eran las once de la noche y Ginny prácticamente lo había humillado hasta hacerlo sentir un hombre normal y como todos los demás, atrapó más pelotas de Quidditch que él y no daba muestras de ni de querer darle un beso. Eso lo desconcertó tanto como lo sedujo. Sin embargo no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente…- ¡Lo tengo! –la escuchó decir y enseguida sonó un tema bastante alegre.

_Tu amor es algo tímido _

_Reñido es algo típico _

_Nada especial _

_Eso dirían los demás _

_Tu amor es una trampa _

_Es una lanza que traspasa _

_La tranquilidad es algo loco _

_Nada más_

-¡Wow! ¡Amor narcótico! Y después decías que no tenías adicciones…- expresó Harry riendo. Ginny soltó una carcajada y empezó a mover tímidamente la cabeza con la vista perdida en el reproductor.

-Me gusta el tema, es alegre. La letra también es buena, muy dulce ¿no crees?-_dulce eres tú _pensó él mientras asentía_. _Acto seguido se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano.

-¿Bailas, hermosa? – Ginny lo miró dubitativa.- Vamos, sólo será un baile.

-Está bien- aceptó. Posó una mano en el cuello de Harry; él lo hizo en su cintura.- ¿Sabes bailar esta música? – dijo escéptica.

-¡Se bailar todo! –contestó riendo.

-¡Ya lo veremos! – Harry la zarandeó hacia un costado graciosamente.- ¡Nos vamos a caer!

-Me reiré un buen rato – repuso él despreocupado y ambos rieron.

_Tu amor es algo tímido _

_Reñido es algo típico _

_Nada especial _

_Eso dirían los demás _

_Tu amor es como un tóxico _

_Es un efecto narcótico _

_Que amarra _

_Cuando quieres libertad_

Ginny bailaba muy bien, movía su cintura al son de la música. Ambos se atravesaban con el poderoso lazo de su contemplación mientras sonreían, como desafiándose a ver quién se perdía con el paso y pasaba una vergüenza. Harry la giró y vio su pelo flamear como con un libertinaje que lo conmovía. El olor de su shampoo nubló sus sentidos y lo dejó vulnerable frente a esa mujer tan particular, tan fresca, tan natural. Se dejaba llevar por el momento, era realmente encantadora. En un instante, quedaron con los brazos entrelazados; Ginny estaba pegada a él dándole la espalda y entonces Harry, embriagado por tenerla tan cerca decidió actuar…

-Bailas muy bien, Ginny…- le susurró en el oído. A ella le agarró escalofrío y se giró alejando bruscamente.

_Y te quiero así _

_Tan satírica y fanática _

_Te quiero así… cuando vives _

_Cuando matas con o sin razón _

_Cuando callas cuando hablas _

_Cuando amas _

_Y te quiero así: _

_Cuando alargas en el acto _

_Toda mi pasión _

_Cuando logras estrujarme _

_Con fascinación_

Ginny tenía entrelazadas sus manos con las de él, entonces Harry, en un intento de salir airoso de la situación, pasó un pie entre las piernas de Ginny disimuladamente, fingiendo haber equivocado el paso. Ginny se tambaleó, se asustó un poco al ver que iba a caer, pero Harry la tomó de la cintura antes de que toque el suelo, y quedó muy cerca su boca…

-¡Ay!

-Te agarré justo, pelirroja.-Le dijo sensualmente. Ella se quedó mirándolo seria y veía cómo Harry se estaba acercando claramente para darle un beso. Cuando faltaba muy poco para el contacto de sus labios, Ginny sintió que la mano que Harry tenía en su cintura bajaba peligrosamente hasta el final de su espalda…

-¿Qué haces? – saltó de mal modo y saliendo de la posición.

-Ginny…

-¿Crees que te di pie para tocarme un pelo? – dijo con el mismo tono crispado.

-No…

-Creí que habías entendido que te iba a mandar al carajo – el rió.- Hablo en serio, te dije mil veces que tengo novio. Deberías recordarlo.

_No pretendo alejarme no quiero _

_Yo no puedo _

_Porque te quiero _

_Así...así... así... _

Pasó medio minuto más y la canción terminó dejando un cortante silencio.

-Lo siento Ginny, no quise incomodarte – se apresuró a decir Harry y respiró hondo. _¡Diablos! ¡Es más difícil de lo que pensé!_ Pensaba entre tanto.- Solo me dejé llevar…-_ vamos, hazme sentir peor con esa miradita altanera._

-Está bien, no te preocupes. -miró la hora- Creo que es muy tarde, tendría que irme.

-¿Ya? – Dijo él- ¿No quieres quedarte a tomar el bendito café? – se acercó un poco hasta estar a medio metro de ella.- Vamos, no quisiera que te vayas así…

-Está bien… pero sólo un café y luego me pido un taxi. Ya no me podré aparecer, es tarde.

-Ni lo menciones, yo te llevaré –Aseguró Harry mientras le hacía una seña a Stinky para que los traiga.

-No hace falta que me lleves. – dijo ella cohibida.

-Ginny, por favor, soy un caballero – le sonrió. Se sentaron el sofá. Cabe aclarar que Ginny lejos de él.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - titubeó Ginny.

-Las que quieras Ginny - Stinky dejó el café arriba la mesa.-Gracias Stinky.- le dijo amablemente, gesto nada propio de él. El elfo se sorprendió pero le hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Gracias… - le alcanzó a decir Ginny.

-¿Qué me querías preguntar?- Ginny parpadeó- Adelante…

-¿Tu novia no te dice nada si cenas con otra mujer? – indagó franqueándolo con sus ojos chocolate.

-¿Mi novia? – Se hizo el tonto Harry-Yo no tengo novia…

-Esa modelo con la que sales en las revistas-dijo Ginny- Sino me equivoco se llama Kristen.

-No es mi novia-mintió Harry intentando sonar sincero- Solo la pasamos bien juntos, pero nada serio.

-Ah…- era evidente que Ginny no le creía ni una palabra.

-¿Tu sales con Pierce Lauper, verdad? –A Ginny le tembló todo el cuerpo.

-Si…- admitió- ya lo sabías.- tragó con dificultad, no se imaginó que él recordara su nombre.

-¿Estás al corriente que trabaja en FLY? – Le preguntó Harry gravemente. Ginny asintió nerviosa- Hoy me encontré con él.- le confesó.

-¿Si? – dijo preocupada.

-Si, estaba en FLY ordenando unos asuntos.

-¿Y qué tal? – preguntó ella interesada.

-¿Qué tal me cayó?- ella asintió- Mal, imagina que es el dueño de la mujer más interesante de todo Londres y yo tengo que sobornarla para cenar con ella – Ginny no pudo evitar reír.

-Pierce no es mi dueño.- le aclaró.

-Eso aumenta mis esperanzas…- sonrió sin alegría. A ella se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca porque había sonado demasiado sincero.-Me extrañó que busque trabajo en FLY –agregó Harry para rellenar el silencio.

-Le recomendé a Pierce que no lo haga, Harry. Que no trabaje en FLY para evitar problemas. – Se apresuró a explicarle Ginny –Tú me entiendes, no deseaba que se encuentre con Ron ni contigo. Pero no tuvo opción, necesita el empleo…

-Entiendo, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-En cuanto consiga otro empleo se irá de FLY- añadió Ginny- no quiero tener problemas con mi familia nuevamente.

-Es absurdo que te alejes de tu familia…-se le salió a Harry

-No quiero hablar del asunto- Ginny volvió a ponerse de pie. Harry también lo hizo- Debo irme.

-Ginny… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta yo ahora?- ella asintió- ¿Lo amas? – Ginny alzó las cejas- ¿Amas a Lauper?

Ginny al verse atravesada por sus ojos verdes, por primera vez dudó de aquel amor que sentía por su novio. Claro que lo quería, pero de repente no estuvo segura si lo amaba, y decirle que sí se le estaba haciendo muy difícil… y se quedó muda. Jamás le había ocurrido algo similar, ¿por qué le estaba pasando eso en presencia de Harry Potter? ¡Del padre de su hija! Parpadeó con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Si, claro que lo amo. Es mi pareja ¿no? –El gesto de Harry era de escepticismo pero decidió ignorarlo. No iba a discutir con él si estaba o no enamorada de Pierce Lauper.- Me voy.

-¿Cómo conquistaste a Lauper? –Ella alzó las cejas algo ofendida- No me malinterpretes, me llama la atención que es lo que más le gustó de ti…

-Bueno… -empezó Ginny pensativa- al principio yo no le daba ni la hora…- sonrieron- y luego de varios desencuentros, le aclaré como eran las cosas conmigo y creo que eso lo descolocó un poco…- _"Conozco la historia", _pensó Harry irónicamente.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Me insinuó que quería acostarse conmigo sin miramientos ni nada de tacto, entonces yo lo miró fijo… -dijo haciendo una mueca e imitando como fue que lo hizo- y le dije, no te gastes… sino estás dispuesto a morir de amor, pierdes tu tiempo. No me conformo con menos…- Harry quedó tan sorprendido como encantado.

-Vaya, entiendo que esté muerto de amor… -balbuceó mientras un batallón de mariposas aletearon en su estómago. Ella se encogió de hombros.- Realmente lo entiendo…

-Morir no murió, pero logré que cambie de actitud…- suspiró- Me voy, es tarde- agarró su cartera. Harry se había quedado muy pensativo.

-Te llevo- dijo serio – Ven…- le tomó la mano y a Ginny le recorrió una impune fruición en toda su piel. Nuevamente lo deseó sin poder dominarse, al igual que le había en la fiesta de graduación.

Minutos más tarde Harry frenó el auto en el edificio de April. El viaje había sido silencioso, ambos estuvieron absortos en sus cavilaciones sin emitir una sílaba. Los dos miraron el cartel luminoso de FLY que apagaba y prendía las luces intermitentemente.

-Es muy lindo tu negocio – comentó Ginny y casi se le escapa que Alma le encantaba. Por suerte se dio cuenta a tiempo. Concluyó que, a pesar de la extraña cita y de los roces, se sentía tan en confianza que no podía evitar que su lengua se descontrole.- Tiene de todo para Quidditch.

-Gracias – dijo Harry suspirando.- ¿La pasaste bien? – la pregunta la hizo temblar.

-Sí – contestó algo tensa.

-Me alegro porque yo también la pase muy bien- se acercó a ella y le miró la boca y luego volvió a mirarle los ojos. Ginny suspiró. Estaba segura que él podía sentir los bruscos latidos de su corazón amordazarle le garganta.-Muy bien…-Harry largó el aire contenido y Ginny tembló ligeramente de los nervios. Rápidamente puso distancia entre ellos.

-Bueno…hasta luego…-lo miró- y gracias por la cena.

-¿Podemos repetirla uno de estos días? – le preguntó Harry.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que eso sea posible. – Respondió ella- No quiero mentirle a Pierce, ya tuve que hacerlo hoy… -abrió la puerta del coche.

-Está bien, deja que te ayude…-Harry se bajó algo contrariado. Ella era inflexible, no daba señales de querer volver a verlo. Eso lo enfurecía porque estaba seguro que Ginny no estaba enamorada de ese imbécil, que sólo seguía con él por costumbre, lo había notado en sus segundos de silencio cuando le preguntó si estaba enamorada de él. _Sino estás dispuesto a morir de amor, ni te gastes… no se conforma con menos, Potter. ¡Diablos es increíble! _

En ese momento también nevaba. Internamente Ginny se preguntó porqué siempre ocurría eso cuando estaba con él.

Harry le abrió la puerta del auto y ella se bajo. Ella enseguida tembló de frío. Fácilmente hacía ocho grados bajo cero.

-Gracias – repitió Ginny nerviosa.- Hasta luego…- se giró y empezó a caminar.

Harry lo pensó dos veces y no pudo vencer la tentación de hacerlo…

-Ginny…- la llamó él y se señaló el cachete como un niño que reclama por dulces- ¿No me vas a saludar con un beso?

Ella asintió algo dudosa, pero se acercó nuevamente y apenas posó sus labios en el cachete Harry corrió la cara y la besó de lleno en los labios. Ginny se sorprendió, pero no lo apartó. Estuvo segura que ese beso era capaz de derretir toda la nieve a su alrededor. Harry puso una mano en su nuca para atraerla a sí mismo, e introducir la lengua en su boca, separándole los labios con sensualidad. Quiso detenerlo… pero su cuerpo habló por ella misma y correspondió el exquisito contacto, dejándose llevar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Gracias por todos los reviews recibidos, estoy contenta con esta historia.<strong>

Para los que pedían un freno al Harry arrogante, ahí lo tienen. Capaz se me fue la mano o no? jajaja Estaba con una locurita importante cuando escribí el capitulo. Pero bueno en parte también me gustó que fuera así. Harry necesitaba un poco de disciplina.

En el cap que viene... 1) "el despues del beso" 2)reaparece Jack y tendrá sesión con Harry. 3)Y se revelan cosas que van a desatar el nudo, pero no adelanto más porque realmente lo quemaria.

¿Qué les pareció la cita? ¿Y el encuentro entre Lauper y Harry? Que forreada le hizo Harry no? Por otra parte, debo decir que me gusta April, aunque por lo que dijeron en los reviews mucho no les gusta...

Espero sus reviews.

Besos Joanne


	10. Lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos

Capitulo 10

**Lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos**

_Mi Annie Hall, mi Gioconda, mi Wendy, las damas primero,_

_Mi Cantinflas, mi Bola de Nieve, mis tres Mosqueteros,_

_Mi Tintín, mi yo-yo, mi azulete, mi siete de copas,_

_El zaguán donde te desnudé sin quitarte la ropa._

Ginny se sorprendió, pero no lo apartó. Estuvo segura que ese beso era capaz de derretir toda la nieve a su alrededor. Harry puso una mano en su nuca para atraerla a sí mismo, e introducir la lengua en su boca, separándole los labios con sensualidad. Ginny quiso detenerlo… pero su cuerpo habló por ella misma, y correspondió la unión, dejándose llevar… hasta que los minutos vencieron el contacto y lo separó bruscamente.

-Vaya…- empezó a decir Harry. Ginny levantó la mano para darle un cachetazo, pero él tenía unos reflejos bien entrenados y se la retuvo con facilidad.- ¿Qué pensabas hacer? – Susurró sin arrogancia, pero con mucha indignación-¿Acaso no me besaste también?

-Suéltame, ¡eres un desubicado!

-¡Si claro, yo soy el desubicado ahora! – Dijo receloso de su reacción.- ¡Mírame y dime que no te gustó! - exclamó Harry realmente molesto. Ginny se soltó con brusquedad, pero continuaban muy cerca. Los copos de nieve no dejaban de caer melancólicamente a su alrededor.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Te dije que tengo novio! – Harry hizo una pedante sonrisa.

-No amas a tu novio, Ginny. –Afirmó perdiendo los estribos- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? El no te hace feliz.

-¡Cállate la boca Potter! – Se giró y se fue hasta la puerta del edificio- No vuelvas a molestarme nunca más.- se iba hacia el edificio.

-¿Sabes qué? – Ginny se volteó- Yo seré un arrogante, un mujeriego y un pedante. Pero tú…-la señaló con el dedo- eres una necia y una cobarde de no aceptar que a pesar de todo eso, yo sí te gusto.- le escupió con franqueza.

-Vete al infierno.- graznó Ginny y entró al edificio con decisión.

Ya adentro de él, su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Escuchó el auto de Harry acelerar a toda velocidad alejándose por la calle y le produjo una sensación de vértigo en el pecho al saber que se apartaba de ella. Rápidamente eliminó esa cruda angustia que se había originado en su alma. No era capaz de procesar lo sucedido, no quería aceptarlo.

_Eres una necia y una cobarde de no aceptar que a pesar de todo eso, yo sí te gusto._

-¡Maldito seas, Harry Potter! ¡Te maldigo por tener tanta razón! – se dijo a sí misma muerta de ira.

Se apoyó en el espejado ascensor evitando mirarse a los ojos a sí misma y se tocó los labios con la mirada perdida en los botones. El beso de Harry le movió toda la estantería, temblaba y no era de frío… Él seguía siendo tan exquisito e irresistible como hacía seis años. ¿Por qué tenía que doblegarla de esa manera? ¿Por qué le inquietaba tanto su perfume, su piel?_ Maldita sea, tiene razón él me gusta aunque sea un pedante y asqueroso mujeriego._

A Ginny se le cruzaron las palabras de su madre el día que se fue de su casa_…"Nunca te olvidaste de Harry" _Las puerta del ascensor se abrieron y Ginny caminó al palier… amago a introducir la llave en la puerta, pero April le abrió antes… ella se sobresaltó un poco.

-¡April, me asustaste!

-¡Cuéntame cómo te fue!- se hizo un lado para que pase. Ginny vio a Jack Daniels sentado allí con ella.

-Hola, Jack – lo saludó con tristeza y se tiró en otra silla. Su semblante expresaba amargura.

-Ginny…- dijo Jack algo nervioso. _Dime que no pronunciaste mi nombre, dímelo, dímelo…_

-¡Suelta la lengua! – Apremió April - ¿Cómo te fue con Potter?

-¡Es un imbécil! No quiero volver a verlo.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – Preguntó Jack interesado.- ¿Le dijiste que me conocías? –Ginny abrió los ojos grandes y April también.

-¿Por qué le preguntas eso, Jack?- dijo ésta última.

-Bueno… -dijo Jack nervioso.

-¡Cuéntanos! – apremió April. Ginny lo miraba preocupada. ¿Acaso Jack conocía a Harry Potter? Eso era muy peligroso.

-Es que atiendo a un empleado de él en FLY- mintió Jack convincentemente- y el otro día me lo cruce en ese negocio…

-¡Yo no lo puedo creer! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo!- se lamentó Ginny.

-La verdad que sí – coincidió April.

-¿Tuviste trato con él?

-Solo nos saludamos pero lamentablemente mi paciente nos presentó – improvisó Jack- y si le dices que me conoces o peor, que soy tu analista, creo que…

-¡No, jamás lo diré! – Jack suspiró aliviado.- Sería lo último que me faltaba, que Potter te conozca…- bufó.

-¡No te hagas la tonta y cuéntanos como te fue! – la apuró April con impaciencia.

-Me besó – April hizo una sonrisa radiante- No es gracioso, me besó. ¡Maldito sea!

-¿Y tú? ¿Lo apartaste?

-No – Jack transpiraba copiosamente- No lo aparté, se lo permití. ¡Soy una estúpida!- se tapó la cara con las manos.- ¡Le permití que lo haga, continué el beso, no pude evitarlo!

-Bueno, literalmente estás al horno – concluyó April – Potter no te gusta, ¡te encanta!

-Eso me dijo él. – Jack casi sonríe pero se contuvo- Que era una cobarde por no aceptarlo… -se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Tiene razón.- opinó su amiga.

-Basta April ¡no me tortures más! – suplicó Ginny angustiada.

-Quiero creer que no te acostaste con él… - dijo fingiendo un tono reprobatorio.

-April – intervino Jack severamente – Ginny está muy consternada, no la atormentes – La periodista se encogió de hombros.- No es tan grave, en serio – la consoló el analista dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Es muy grave, Jack. Volví a engañar a Pierce… - suspiró con culpa– Eso no es todo… se conocen. –Miró a su amiga-¿Te acuerdas que hoy Pierce habló de Harry en el Caldero Chorreante? –April asintió y Jack también. Ginny supuso que su amiga ya le había contado todas las novedades, pero no le importó.-Parece que se encontraron en FLY.

-Ese negocio es el lugar del encuentro…-comentó Jack.

-Esto cada vez se pone peor…

-No, cada vez se pone más interesante – opinó April radiante- ¡seguramente a Potter le cayó como el culo tu novio!

-Se atrevió a afirmar que no lo amo. –Dejó salir Ginny angustiada- Luego de besarme me dijo que estaba seguro que no estoy enamorada de él.

-Potter no es ningún idiota – dijo April emitiendo una sugerente mirada. Ginny negó.

-Si es idiota…

-A mi tampoco me sorprende, Harry es muy seguro con las mujeres…- se le escapó a Jack y ellas lo miraron con sorpresa.- Se nota que es un tipo muy seguro, ¿no? – Agregó el analista para disimular.- Las revistas lo dejan muy en claro…

-No es seguro, es un imbécil- dijo Ginny.- Un asqueroso mujeriego…

-En eso tienes razón Jack – concedió April- Así que flirteaste con Potter... ¿eh picarona?

-No fue así…–Su amiga le puso cara escéptica - Me voy a dormir… ¿Alma se fue con Pierce?

-No, está aquí. Cuando tu novio llegó Al dormía y bueno, se fue algo enojado… – Ginny la miró peligrosamente- ¡No le dije nada Ginny! Siempre el mismo idiota… - suspiró.

-No se como voy a hacer para seguir escondiendo esto. Se supone que tengo que cobrar una guardia que no hice…

-Pídele dinero a Potter…- sugirió April descaradamente - Tiene oro de sobra… -rió.

-Deja de decir estupideces, April.

-Ginny, yo puedo prestarte lo que necesites.- se ofreció Jack con cordialidad.

-Gracias Jack, eres un sol – le acarició el hombro – Me voy a dormir, necesito que este día se termine ya… hasta luego…- se retiró a las habitaciones.

April miró a Jack con complicidad.

-Sigue enamorada de Potter –dijo confidencialmente bajando la voz- Estoy segura de eso.

-Puede ser – admitió Jack algo preocupado - ¿crees que se volverán a ver?

-No tengo ninguna duda.

-Es peligroso.- opinó.

-Me temo que en cualquier momento explota todo – murmuró April aunque su tono era divertido – Si Potter se entera que Alma es hija de Ginny… quizá deduzca que ella es con quién estuvo hace seis años… ¿no?

-No lo creo –Ella se sorprendió por su tono inequívoco.- No es tan fácil imaginar algo así...

-¿Tú sabes algo que yo no, Jack? – Lo encaró April – Da la impresión de que hablas con mucha certeza.

-Sólo me baso en lo que veo – mintió Jack nervioso. April hizo una media sonrisa aprensiva- Es tarde, April, me retiro a dormir.

-Hasta mañana Jack. Oye, ¿algún día me contarás todo lo que sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, no soy idiota…- rió – pero bueno, cuando tú quieras me cuentas…- Jack sonrió.

-Que descanses. – y se fue del departamento.

* * *

><p>Ese domingo muy temprano en la mañana, Harry ya estaba en su living por empezar su sesión con Jack Daniels. Claro que adelantó su sesión porque no aguantó hasta la noche y llamó al analista casi desesperado. Harry no había dormido bien, y las pocas horas que logró conciliar el sueño, Ginny y sus besos invadieron su descanso, convirtiendo al despertar en una cortante sensación de angustia. Haberla besado fue una experiencia increíble para él, y saber que ella no quería volver a verlo, lo dejó realmente desconsolado. Temía que sus estrategias se agoten y de estar viviendo su primer fracaso con una mujer… la primera que realmente le importaba… sin contar a La Desconocida, claro.<p>

Jack estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, esperando que Harry empiece a hablar.

-Te escucho, Harry.

-Hace semanas me pareció ver a la hermana de Ron caminando por una plaza cercana a San Mungo.- reveló Harry serio.-Ella se alejó de su familia hace años y se fue a vivir con su pareja, a Liverpool. Al principio no estaba seguro de que fuese ella a quién vi… Me prometí volver a pasar para asegurarme, Jack, el tema me tenía realmente intrigado…

-¿Por qué?

-Ginny Weasley está buenísima.- dijo Harry – Es pelirroja, Jack. – agregó como si eso explicara todo.

Jack sonrió.

-Me imagino.

-No, no te imaginas, tendrías que verla. – Insistió Harry con vehemencia.- Ron me confesó que ella se había sentido atraída por mí. Yo en su momento lo supe, pero no quería tirarme a su hermana. Los Weasley eran mi familia y hacer algo así hubiese sido decepcionante para ellos, así que contuve mis ganas y la dejé pasar. La ignoré, hice como si ella no existiera, después de todo era una manzana prohibida para mí…

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Hace días la volví a encontrar, Jack… en esa misma plaza, me bajé del auto y la enfrenté. Era ella… y anoche tuvimos una cita. Nos besamos… - dijo todo eso atropelladamente.

-¿Qué te pasa con Ginny Weasley?

-Me gusta mucho, Jack. Realmente me gusta mucho – su tono era preocupado.

-¿Y qué te parece tan grave de eso?

-Es muy grave, Jack. Ginny es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, a quién le estoy ocultando que ella está aquí en Londres… encima tuve que sobornarla para que saliera conmigo…

-¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

-Bastante mal – reconoció Harry – nunca creí que tuviera que recurrir a esos artilugios para tener una condenada cita. Eso sin contar que fue la cita más rara de toda mi vida, Jack.

-¿Por qué no hubo sexo? – preguntó Jack.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hace años que soy tu analista.

-Es verdad, no pasó nada –dijo Harry con una extraña delicadeza que sorprendió a Jack. Generalmente utilizaba el verbo "follar" de forma despectiva.- Ginny no dio muestras de querer acercarse a mí… físicamente hablando…

-Bueno, ella tiene novio- dijo Jack. Harry se dio vuelta bruscamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijiste tú – contestó Jack tranquilo.

-¿Te lo dije yo?

-Me dijiste que se había ido con su pareja a Liverpool.

-Vaya, cómo retienes Jack…- suspiró y se dio vuelta nuevamente.- A Ginny le gusto… estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando le pregunté si amaba a su pareja, titubeó. Tardó varios segundos en responderme, estoy seguro que dudó de sus sentimientos hacia él.-Harry lo decía con una expresión de triunfo- Además correspondió el beso…

-¿Te gusta más que Kristen?

-Sí, me gusta mucho más que Kristen – soltó Harry con desvelo - Ginny es diferente a todas…nunca me había pasado algo parecido.

-¿Qué pasó en esa cita, Harry?

-Me dijo de todo…– el analista notó una tristeza en su expresión que lo conmovió- Que mis actitudes le daban asco, que no le gusta como trato a mi elfo, ni como me relaciono con las mujeres… y que también le producía ganas de vomitar que eche de las conferencias a los periodistas que no me tiran flores…

-Vaya…- dijo sorprendido- Es de armas tomar.

-¿Tiene razón, Jack? ¿Soy tan desagradable?

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-Que si, que es cierto.- admitió Harry con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te preocupa que piensen eso de ti?

-No, me preocupa que ella lo piense. Me interesa ella…

-¿Te hirió lo que te dijo?

-Si, me hizo mierda- Jack anotó algo en los papeles- Fue horrible…

-¿Y qué conclusión sacaste?

-La peor… - los ojos de Harry se aguaron un poco – la peor de todas Jack- el analista no dijo nada- Creo que no soy una buena persona…

-Si lo eres.- afirmó Jack con convicción- Lo eres, pero tienes el defecto de esconder lo mejor de ti. O de enmascararlo en una personalidad pedante…

-¿Por qué hago eso?

-No lo sé, Harry. Tú tienes la respuesta- dijo Jack – Tal vez es un mecanismo de defensa.

-Me gusta ella, Jack. –Afirmó él convencido- Me gusta mucho.

-¿Dijiste que la conoces de Hogwarts?

-Si, y en esa época se sentía atraída por mí pero yo grandísimo imbécil, tenía escrúpulos. Además… - sonrió estúpidamente- no sabes, es hermosa Jack… tiene un cuerpo para sacarle toda la ropa con los dientes. – dijo algo cohibido.

Jack carraspeó.

-Esta chica no parece ser una mujer fácil, como las que acostumbras a estar.- comentó.

-Eso es lo que más me gusta de ella. Me encanta su forma de ser… ¿entiendes? No es interesada, no le importa mi fama…

-Entiendo…

-… y cuando escucho a Sabina, todas las canciones me recuerdan a ella – Jack volvió a sonreír para sí mismo.- Es perfecta, Daniels… pero la perra me va a hacer sufrir al máximo antes de entregarse.- esa frase no fue pedante, más bien denotaba desesperación.

-Eso parece ser tu karma, aunque también noto que disfrutas de su negativa – señaló Jack.

-Tiene un olorcito dulzón que me perfora el olfato, me atraviesa... Y sus ojos son hermosos. Pero lo mejor de todo es que me enfrenta como una leona, no le importa nada.

-¿Estás angustiado o me parece a mí?

-Si, estoy angustiado – Harry de repente recordó algo de la cita- En un momento me dijo algo que me movilizó. Le pregunté como había conquistado a su novio y me contó que lo puso en su lugar porque el se desubicó con ella. Le dijo una frase…-carraspeó intentando recordarla con exactitud- Era algo así como… "Si no estás dispuesto a morir de amor, no te gastes. No me conformo con menos…"

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? – dijo él desorientado.

-¿Estás dispuesto a morir de amor? – Harry sonrió.

-Ni loco.- contestó, pero no estaba seguro de esa respuesta.

-¿Crees que puedes enamorarte de ella, Harry?

-¿Enamorarme? – repitió Harry algo alarmado.

-Sólo me baso en tus palabras… da la impresión de que…

-No, no podría enamorarme de ella – dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

-Harry…- apremió Jack impaciente- Dime la verdad, estamos solos…

-Jack, no me voy a enamorar de ella… ¡no puedo! Sería algo terrible.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que pretendes con todo este asunto?

-Quiero acostarme con Ginny y nada más. Luego no la volveré a ver…- Jack no pudo reprimir la carcajada. Harry extrañado, se dio vuelta otra vez- ¿Te estás riendo de mí Daniels?

-Disculpa, Harry… - carcajeó otra vez – Disculpa… es que… eso de que solo te quieres acostar con ella y luego…- volvió reír inconteniblemente.

-¡Jack eres un profesional! – Dijo Harry aunque también sonreía - ¡Se supone que no debes cargarme con el tema!

-No me mientas en sesión Potter y no me reiré.

-¡Bien! – Se acomodó en el diván nuevamente.- ¡Tal vez me interese para estar varias veces más!-soltó algo enojado consigo mismo- Pero eso no significa que vaya a amarla…- hizo una mueca que sí fue pedante.

-¿Qué sentiste al besarla?

-Algo raro, Jack – dijo Harry preocupado – Muy raro…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sentí como sino fuera la primera vez que la besaba…- Jack se estremeció.- como si la conociera de toda la vida…

-¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Crees que lo sé? – Bufó Harry enojado- No tengo ni idea, pero estoy seguro que no flirteé con ella en Hogwarts. Para colmo luego de lo de Alma…

-¿Qué ocurrió con Alma? – Jack fingió curiosidad.

-¡Cierto, tú no sabes nada! Eso te pasa por desaparecer por semanas.– le reprochó Harry- Es asmática, y le agarró un ataque en FLY. No me preguntes porqué ni cómo hice, pero logré que volviera a respirar sin ayuda de un sanador…

-Es es admirable, Harry. Te felicito – dijo Jack con la voz tomada. _¿No te das cuenta Potter? ¡Es tu hija!_ Pensó.- Sientes algo especial por esa niña.

-La quiero. No sé porqué, pero la quiero mucho. Quiero a esa niña como si fuese mi…-no terminó la frase.- Quiero ayudarla, necesito ayudarla…

-Hazlo – se le salió a Jack.- Haz lo que sientes…

-April Bones no me lo permitirá, me odia. Y tampoco quiso decirme quién es su madre. La niña cuando vio a Ron lo llamó tío…

-Ah…- balbuceó Jack incómodo.

-Debe haber un error… ¿no? la sobrina de Bones no puede tener un parentesco con Ron, es imposible…

-Tal vez esté equivocada.- se hizo un silencio.- ¿Harry?

-Si…

-¿Ya no piensas en la chica del antifaz? –indagó Jack

-Si pienso en ella… pero menos que antes. –Respondió Harry- Ginny Weasley hizo que me olvide de esa otra perra…

-Entiendo… - se aclaró la voz- Harry, te diré unas palabras y debes decirme lo primero que se te viene a la cabeza. ¿Si?

-Está bien.

-Calor.

-Sol…

-Tormenta.

-Lluvia…

-Curiosidad.

-La desconocida…

-Desagrado.

-Pierce Lauper.- Jack sonrió.

-¿Quién es Pierce Lauper? – tuvo que preguntar para disimular.

-El novio de Ginny. Un imbécil que aplastaré como una cucaracha en cuanto tenga oportunidad…-siseó Harry venenosamente.- No sabes lo arrogante que es… -Jack tosió- Si, se que yo también lo soy…- reconoció- Sin embargo es peor que yo, no me gusta nada ese tipo…y encima Ginny me insinuó que era buen mozo… diablos, eso fue horrendo… ¿qué le vio a ese estúpido?

-Es el novio.

-Pero Jack… no puede decirme eso cuando está en una cita conmigo…- Dijo Harry para que le de la razón- Es una…

-Solo lo hizo para herir tu ego- expulsó Jack sin poder contenerse. Harry se dio vuelta sonriendo encantadoramente.

-¡Por eso te quiero, Daniels! ¡Por esas respuestas esperanzadoras que a veces me das! – le agradeció radiante. El analista negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Bien, continuemos… Soledad…

-FLY.- Jack anotó algo.

-Amor…

-Alma.

-Esa niña es tu perdición. – sonrió Jack.

-Creo que es la primer mujer que amo y aún no se bien porqué - Jack a duras penas podía hablar.

-Eso ha sonado conmovedor – Harry rió y no fue una risa jactanciosa, fue una risa feliz.- Prosigamos… Necesidad.

-Mujeres…- sonrió Harry pedantemente.

-Mujeres.

-Ginny…

-¡Bueno! – Se sorprendió Jack sonriendo.- ¡Con eso dijiste todo!

-¡Jack! – Harry se había puesto rojo y se levantó.- ¡No te burles!

-No, para nada…

-¡Estás haciéndote mucho el vivo, Daniels! – Harry le hizo una mirada perspicaz.

-Debo irme, Harry, ya es la hora.- suspiró- Hasta la próxima sesión…

-Tal vez en la próxima te cuente que me tiré a Ginny… ¿quién dice? – bromeó pero tenía una cara de tonta ilusión.

-O tal vez, estés cabizbajo porque ella no te ha atendido los llamados…-siseó Jack mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Vete al diablo! – le golpeó el hombro levemente y Jack rió.

* * *

><p>Ron despertó ese domingo a la mañana, sobresaltado. Estiró un brazo hacia el costado y con extrañeza descubrió que Hermione no estaba. Frunció el entrecejo y miró la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana. Suspiró, detestaba los domingos. Se sentó en la cama y vio la luz proveniente del baño de la suite. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos…<p>

-Hermione, ¿estás ahí? – le preguntó con cautela.

-Si Ron… - su voz fue nerviosa - ¿qué necesitas?

-Nada, ¿estás bien? – Se sintió un ruido a algo que se cae- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor, si estoy bien – contestó Hermione atropelladamente.- Ya salgo, ve a preparar el desayuno… Harry debe estar por llegar…

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Ron estaba preocupado. Su novia estaba rara- ¡Déjame pasar!

-¡No! – aulló ella asustada.

-Hermione, abre la puerta.

-Estoy haciendo mis necesidades, no seas maleducado – espetó ella impaciente- ¡Ya salgo!

-No te creo nada, Hermione, sino abres la puerta la tiro abajo

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – sollozó Hermione. Ron frunció el entrecejo, últimamente lloraba por cualquier cosa- ¿Acaso ya no me quieres que me tratas así? – agregó susceptiblemente.

-¡Estás rarísima! – Dijo Ron sacado - ¡Abre la puerta!

Hermione bufó y la abrió con las manos temblorosas. Ron entró al baño mirándolo detenidamente.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó desconfiado- Quiero la verdad ya mismo, Hermione.

-Estaba haciendo algo privado. Lo que hacen las personas, una necesidad biológica…- contestó ella nerviosa. Ron seguía recorriendo el baño con una mirada más detenida y atenta.- Sal del baño, Ron, aún no termine…

-¡Yo soy el que no terminé! –exclamó Ron enojado - ¡Me estás ocultando algo! ¡Te conozco!

-¿Qué? No, yo…- Ron agarró el tacho de basura y tiró todo el contenido al piso.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – Hermione se puso pálida- ¡No ensucies todo!

Pero Ron había encontrado la prueba del delito. De la basura había salido la cajita de un test de embarazo muggle. Ron la miró con los ojos azules resplandeciéndole.

-¿Qué significa esto? – la apuntó con la caja- ¿Estás embarazada?

-Yo…- Hermione lloraba nuevamente- yo…- no pudo continuar. Ron la abrazó.

-Contéstame, amor… no te angusties…

-Si, creo que si-dijo ella compungida- Lo siento, creo que olvidé la poción…- lo miró a los ojos. Notó que su novio estaba algo asustado.

-No lo sientas- la calmó enseguida- Se que no estaba planeado, pero si llegó por algo será.

-¿En serio no estás enfadado conmigo?

-Claro que no…-le sonrió él y la dio un sonoro beso en los labios- Ahora entiendo porqué estabas tan sensible…- sonrió- ¡Cuando se entere Harry!

-Se va a emocionar mucho – dijo Hermione- O eso espero…

Minutos más tarde bajaron a preparar el almuerzo. Harry entró a la casa con la copia que tenía de las llaves. Los encontró acaramelados en la cocina.

-¡Vaya, qué raro ustedes haciéndose mimos! – comentó. Sus amigos se sobresaltaron. Hermione apenas lo vio se tiró a darle un abrazo. Ron sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Al parecer, el embarazo la ponía más demostrativa de lo normal.

-¡Harry! ¡Te extrañé! – le dijo emocionada. Harry correspondió el abrazo y miró a Ron elocuentemente, sin entender la reacción de ella.- Cuánto hace que no nos venías a visitar…¿no me quieres más?

-¿Qué te ocurre Hermione? Ron me contó que estás sensible… ¿Mi amigo no te viene atendiendo bien?

-Claro que está bien atendida, Potter, no digas estupideces… -Harry carcajeó.

-Eres un tonto, Harry – dijo Hermione y le pegó en el hombro- Siéntate que ya estará la comida… hice un guiso…

-Genial porque muero de hambre – se sentó.

-Tenemos que darte una noticia, Harry – murmuró Ron y Hermione se puso nerviosa.

Harry los miró dubitativo. Por las reacciones de ambos tenían algo importante para revelarle. Si bien sabía que Hermione venía algo sensible, no esperaba que fuese algo relevante, pero era evidente que se había equivocado.

-¡No me digan que van a dejar las cursilerías! - bromeó divertido.

-No…

-Estoy embarazada, Harry. – reveló Hermione emocionada. Harry abrió los ojos grandes, de sorpresa. ¡Sus amigos iban a ser padres! Eso era una increíble noticia.- ¿Te quedaste mudo?

-¡No!- se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza- ¡Por fin llegó nuestro retoño!

-¿Eh? – dijo Ron desorientado.

-¿Qué, no le dijiste que es mío Granger? – Los tres rieron a carcajadas.- ¡Vamos, es hora que Ron se entere de la verdad!

-¡Basta Potter! – dijo Ron sin dejar su lado bromista.

-Eres tremendo Harry – dijo Hermione emocionada.- ¿Serás el padrino?

-Lo pensaré – contestó irónico- ¿Cuándo lo supieron?

-Me acabo de enterar hace unas horas – contestó Ron en un tono de reproche hacia su novia- porque tu querida amiga se venía haciendo la tonta… la descubrí con el test en el baño- Hermione enrojeció- ¿Cuándo me pensabas decir?

-Iba a hablar con Harry para que me de un consejo…-informó Hermione con tranquilidad.

-¡Muy bien Herms! ¡El padre biológico debería saberlo primero!

-¿Le ibas a decir a él y no a mi? – le preguntó Ron incrédulo.

-Necesitaba un consejo de amigo, amor. – Lo miró como disculpándose- Creí que te ibas a disgustar…

-Ustedes dos y su hermandad me tienen algo harto – espetó Ron torciendo los ojos. Hermione sonrió y miró a Harry, que se sentó a esperar la comida sin mover un dedo. Su amiga lo miró analizando su expresión.

-¿Qué hiciste anoche Harry James? - notó los nervios del aludido. Cuando Hermione lo llamaba por sus dos nombres era porque ya sabía todo sin que él diga nada.

-¿Yo? Salí con una florcita… - fingió desinterés.

-¿Con cual de todas? – inquirió Ron. – Seguro no era tu novia…

-¿Engañaste a Kristen nuevamente, Harry? – dijo Hermione contrariada.

-Lo hace siempre…- aportó Ron con una sonrisa.

-Si, no te ofusques…- dijo Harry.- Además, no la engañé porque la de anoche no se acostó conmigo…- Hermione notó que a Harry le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Diablos, te gusta de verdad! – dijo sorprendida y encantada a la vez- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Quiero conocerla!

-No te interesa- dijo Harry cortante.- Y no me gusta de verdad, sólo está buena…

-¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta en serio! – Hermione daba saltitos de emoción.

-¿Qué dices? Es solo una florcita más – mintió Harry incómodo- ¿Falta mucho para la comida?

-¿Y cómo es ella? – prosiguió Hermione.

-No te diré nada.

-¿En qué lugar se enamoró de ti? – Los tres rieron- ¡Vamos cuéntame!

-Basta, Hermione.- cortó Ron.

-¡Te digo que Harry está enloquecido con la florcita de anoche, Ron!

-Vamos a comer- dijo su novio dando por zanjado el asunto. Hermione bufó insatisfecha.- Oye amor, deberíamos ir a ver a un sanador para cerciorar que esté todo bien con el embarazo…

-Si, pero quiero esperar un poco… no te pongas pesado con los cuidados, Ron.

-La semana que viene vamos sin falta.

-No, la otra, esta semana tengo mucho trabajo.

-¡Hermione, por favor te pido que…!

Harry ya no escuchaba las protestas de su amigo. Se quedó ensimismado pensando en Ginny. La verdad era que no se sentía culpable por ocultarle a Ron que se había visto con su hermana. Probablemente cuando su amigo se entere se iba a enojar con él, pero no le preocupaba demasiado. Revelarle que Ginny estaba en Londres era muy peligroso, porque ella no pretendía volver a tener contacto con su familia. Sabía que las cosas terminarían peor si actuaba precipitadamente. Esa pelirroja repiqueteaba en sus entrañas, sin dejar de quemarle la cabeza. Ginny Weasley tenía un sabor único y se sentía cautivado. Se sentía desanimado con la cuestión pero Jack lo consoló bastante, la sesión había sido reparadora. Además estaba seguro que ella lo disfrutó el beso tanto como él… pero se negaba a dejarse llevar. Sonrió estúpidamente, ya tenía una estrategia para volverla loca. Estaba arañando las paredes desde muy temprano, pero decidió no volver a llamarla; lo mejor era bajar la guardia para sacarle un poco esa seguridad y desconcertarla con una repentina desatención. Aflojar un poco con su insistencia haría que ella reaccione… y sobre todo si lo veía con Kristen en las revistas.

* * *

><p>Unos días después de mediados de febrero en Londres seguía nevando copiosamente. Ginny estaba en el departamento de April hablando con su amiga. Esa semana no había dejado de pensar en Potter. No solamente por el magnífico beso que se dieron. Se sentía realmente sorprendida porque él no la había vuelto a llamar. Aparentemente tampoco le había contado a nadie de su familia que ella estaba en Londres, lo que la descolocó aún más.<p>

April notaba el mal humor que eso le ocasionaba y solía recordárselo muy seguido. De vez en cuando la pescaba revisando el celular, las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes. La periodista sonreía internamente al verla tan impaciente. Tenía la certeza de que Ginny extrañaba que Harry Potter la busque, le insista para verla como ya había hecho en su primera cita. Para empeorarlo todo, Ginny intentaba distraerse un poco, pero Alma le recordaba muy seguido sus ganas de ver a Potter y de ir FLY. La niña estaba enfurruñada con su madre por la negativa. Ginny debía tener ocho ojos para que Alma no se escape a la tienda de escobas sin permiso.

Eso no era todo, para empeorar el mal humor de la pelirroja la relación con Pierce se estaba viniendo abajo. Tenían poco contacto entre ellos, el vivía ofendido por su falta de tiempo y eso generaba discusiones y peleas constantes. Fácilmente hacía un mes y medio que no tenían relaciones… y eso expresaba una crisis en la pareja.

Para completar el desastre, Harry esa mañana salió otra vez en la tapa de Corazón de Bruja besándose con su novia apasionadamente. Ginny tiró la revista violentamente al suelo, mientras desayunaban ese sábado.

-Vaya… - comentó April con una sonrisa– parece que no te gusta la revista para la que trabajo.

-Cállate.

-¡Harry y su princesa mami! – Dijo Alma juntando la revista del suelo- Quiero verlo.

-¡Deja de decirle princesa a esta estúpida! – le espetó Ginny señalando la revista. Alma se asustó pero luego su tía le guiñó un ojo y se calmó.- ¿Qué tiene de princesa? ¡Solo es una rubia oxigenada!

-Es linda…- opinó April para hacerla reventar.

-¿Tú también? – Saltó Ginny - ¿O solo lo haces para exasperarme?

-Lo segundo… Por cierto, ¿te exasperas por Potter?

-Mami, ¿tu conoces a Harry?

-Solo por las revistas – mintió Ginny – pero con eso me basta para saber que es un desagradable mujeriego… - se levantó – debo salir…

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó April

-A lo de Pierce – contestó Ginny intentando en vano hacer sonrisa.- Ya sabes, necesitamos un poco de tiempo juntos…- suspiró- ¿Ustedes que harán?

-Iremos a un parque nuevo cerca de Callejón Diagon – informó April alegremente – Almita hace días que se muere de ganas de ir…

-¡Si! ¡La rueda gigante tía! ¡Quiero subir!

-Bueno, tengan cuidado – miró April –Sobre todo con…- miró la revista con asco.- tú sabes…

-Quédate tranquila, no creo que el agrandado vaya a un parque de diversiones.- la tranquilizó April divertida.

-Me voy, pásenla lindo y abríguense mucho, sigue nevando- besó Alma – Pórtate bien cielo, te lo ruego…

-Si mami – dijo la niña

-Siempre se porta bien mi Almita – intervino April consintiéndola.

-¡Si claro! – dijo Ginny irónicamente y tomó su cartera.- Hasta luego…

* * *

><p>Harry y Kristen estaban en el habitáculo del auto. Kristen yacía tirada arriba de su hombro, sosteniéndole la mano y mirándolo embobada. Harry tuvo que aceptar una cita con ella, pero solo lo hacía para seguir su plan de ignorar a Ginny Weasley y lograr distraerse para no caer en la tentación. Esperaba que esa pelirroja caiga a sus pies. Sin embargo ya había pasado una semana de su cita y no tuvo señales de vida. Eso lo desanimó terriblemente… <em>¿Cómo puede ser que no se tiente a llamarme?<em> Respiró hondo, él había tenido que contenerse varias veces para no caer en la impulso de volver a insistirle. Las ganas de verla lo estaban amordazando hasta límites insospechados.

Salir de paseo en Londres era una tarea que resultaba engorrosa, cada vez que frenaba en los semáforos la gente lo paraba para pedirle autógrafos que Harry firmaba atropelladamente y a los apurones, además sacarse fotos entre las bocinas de los autos que venían detrás. Kristen bufaba molesta cada vez que una fémina le gritaba cosas obscenas. Harry solo reía, encantado de que lo halaguen y le tiren flores. Decidieron hacer algo diferente aprovechando que Harry no tenía partido de Quidditch. Su novia lo notaba muy raro desde hacía pocas semanas y no dejaba de preguntarle qué le ocurría. Sin embargo el joven no decía nada en concreto, contestaba con evasivas.

-Estoy harta de esas malditas babosas arrastradas – soltó Kristen enojada- ¿Creen que pueden tirarse encima de ti? ¡Ni que yo no estuviera presente!

-Estás con Harry Potter – replicó Harry – Es el precio de tenerme, florcita.

-Lo se amor, pero no es tan fácil soportarlas. – Acarició su brazo.

-Te entiendo, pero vale la pena el esfuerzo, ¿no? – dijo con soberbia

-Claro, estoy con el mejor de todos.– le sonrió Kristen encantada. Harry frenó el auto enfrente de un abarrotado parque de diversiones.- ¿Por qué frenas aquí?

-Tengo ganas de caminar, ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien, pero si se te tiran encima…

-No armes revuelo Kris, son sólo admiradores… Hay que entenderlos, soy adorable.- rió.

-Si que lo eres – se apresuró a decir ella.

Se bajaron del auto y se quedaron observando los juegos del parque. Eran magníficos, todos bastante arriesgados. La montaña rusa daba muchas vueltas, luego había tazas gigantes que giraban para los más chicos, subí bajas, toboganes empinados… Había puestos de palomitas de maíz y algodones de caramelo. El parque parecía ser muy lujoso. Harry vislumbró su propio rostro en uno de los afiches. Sus ojos verdes esbozaban una sonrisa y tenía el pulgar hacia arriba. Abajo decía "FLY, siempre contigo".

-Vaya, salí hermoso – comentó.

-¡Demasiado! ¿Cuándo hiciste esa gráfica, amor? – inquirió Kristen.

Harry no contestó. Una vocecita que no sabía de dónde venía lo arrancó del contexto…

-Tía ¿podemos ir a las tazas?

-¡Cuestan veinte galleons entrar a cada juego! – Decía la voz de April Bones.- ¡Es carísimo!

-¡Pero yo quiero ir a las tazas y la rueda gigante! – Harry empezó a mirar para todos lados para encontrar la voz de Alma.- ¡Quiero ir a todos los juegos tía!

-Me temo que deberás elegir un solo juego mi vida- se lamentó April con tristeza- Si pudiera gastaría todo mi sueldo pero…- vio a Harry y no terminó la frase. Alma también lo vio.

-¡HARRY! – Corrió resueltamente hacia él con alegría. Kristen los miraba con asco.

-¡Alma! – La alzó en sus brazos y giró sobre sí mismo- ¿Cómo estás hermosa?

April no lo podía creer. Definitivamente, Alma y Harry Potter estaba destinados a encontrarse, de eso no había dudas. Vio cómo Kristen Dashwood miraba a su Almita con desdén. _Estúpida, _pensó April.

-Hola Bones – la saludó Harry raramente simpático - ¿Así que viniste con tu tía?

-Si, vino conmigo – contestó April.

-¿De donde conoces a esta nena, Harry? – intervino Kristen incómoda.

-Es una amiga. – le contestó Harry indiferente- Y ella es April Bones… su tía.

-¿La periodista que siempre anda en plan de hacerte quedar mal en las conferencias?- volvió a hablar Kristen cruzada de brazos y mirándola con antipatía.

-La misma – dijo April con orgullo- Vamos Al, debemos irnos…

-¡No, me quiero quedar con Harry! – se abrazó más a él.

-Harry está con su novia – April miró Kristen con desprecio- y no tiene tiempo para ti…- Kristen asintió con vehemencia.

-¿Qué dices Bones? – Saltó Harry acalorado- Yo tengo tiempo para Alma, estoy de paseo así que…

-¿Qué?- dijo Kristen disgustada

-¿Tu eres su princesa? – le preguntó Alma mirándola fijo- Te vi en una revista con Harry…

-Soy su novia – le aclaró Kristen de mal modo.

-En las revistas eres más princesa… y ahora no eres tan linda…- April no contuvo una carcajada y Harry tuvo que reprimirla.

-Qué niña tan maleducada eres – le soltó Kristen con furia.

-No le hables así a mi sobrina- saltó April enojada.- Vamos Alma…

-Bueno, bueno…- apaciguó Harry – No discutan aquí, hay mucha gente.

-¡Quiero ir a la rueda gigante, Harry! – se expresó Alma.

-Vamos Al. – Apremió April- Debemos irnos y tú lo sabes…

-No quiero, me quedo con Harry- April bufó. Harry se sintió un poco ofendido.

-¿Tanto te molesta que esté conmigo? No le haré daño, Bones – el tono de ruego de Harry, conmovió a April. Era la primera vez que no le había escuchado soberbia en su voz- Vamos, deja que se vayamos juntos a la rueda… y a todos los demás juegos, si así lo quieres- agregó mirando a Alma.- Vamos, Bones… no seas aguafiestas…

-Bueno yo…

-¡Si! – Festejó Alma sin dejarla terminar -¡Vamos a todos los juegos!

-¡Genial! – dijo Harry feliz.

-¿Qué? No, Harry… - empezó Kristen- Si te quedas con ella…

-Kristen – la atajó Harry enojado – Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Si no te gusta, ya sabes…

April y Alma los miraban estupefactas. Kristen no lo podía creer

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste. – le espetó Harry

-¡Esto es el colmo! - lo miró esperando que cambie de idea, pero Harry estaba muy lejos de eso…- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vete al infierno!- dio media vuelta y se fue. Alma se tapó la boca con las manos.

-Dijo una mala palabra…- concluyó alarmada. Harry rió y le besó el cachete.

-Si hermosa, los grandes decimos malas palabras. ¿Vamos a los juegos con tu tía? – la miró y le hizo una sonrisa a April.- De paso me cuentas quién es tu madre…

-¡No! – Saltó April alarmada – ¡No digas ni una palabra Alma! – Harry alzó las cejas y miró a Alma.

-¿Por qué no puedo decirle quién es mi madre, tía?

-Porque no…- April estaba nerviosa- Si lo dices, te quitaré las Snitch…

-¡Bones, no extorsiones a la criatura!

-Justo tú me hablas de no extorsionar… - se le salió a April en un murmullo.

-¿Como? – preguntó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Nada…

-¡Vamos a los juegos! – insistió Alma, que seguía en los brazos de Harry.

-Si, vamos Al –accedió Harry- ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?

-¡SI! – Sonrió Alma a carcajadas y empezaron a caminar.

April, conmovida con la escena, los siguió. Definitivamente, Ginny iba a matarla, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Luego de que Alma se subiera a casi todos los juegos pagados por Harry, la niña decidió probar el último, en las tazas que giraban mediante varitas automáticas colgadas del techo. April y Harry la saludaban alegremente, mientras Alma con otros niños reía y se divertía muchísimo.

-No podré darte el dinero de los juegos – le previno April colorada.

-Nadie te lo pidió – musitó Harry con las manos en los bolsillos- Lo hago por Alma y es un gesto desinteresado…

-Qué raro tú haciendo algo desinteresado.

-¿Tanto me odias, Bones?

-No te odio.

-Podríamos hacer una tregua, ¿no? – propuso Harry – Por Alma… - April lo miró.

-¿Tanto te importa Alma? – preguntó extrañada.

-Me cae bien y quiero ayudarla.- reconoció Harry.

-Te entiendo, es una niña increíble – dejó salir April mirándola soñadoramente.

-Por eso la quiero… - April lo miró y sintió que no era tan mala persona después de todo-¿Te molesta que quiera ayudarla?

-No…

-¿Por qué no puedo saber quién es su madre?

-No puedo, Potter, no me comprometas.

-¿Acaso la conozco?

-¡Potter!

-Está bien, está bien, no preguntaré nada más. Solo quiero darte algo – sacó una tarjeta dorada. April abrió los ojos- Es de Gringgots. Con eso pueden retirar el dinero que necesiten para la enfermedad de Alma… - suspiró –No me diste tiempo de dártela el otro día…

-No hace falta…- se la devolvió avergonzada. Harry vio que tenía los ojos brillosos.- No puedo aceptarla…

-April, tómala, por favor. – le rogó él colocando la tarjeta en su mano nuevamente – Necesito ayudar a Alma. Es importante para mí…

-Está bien, pero su madre no accederá a utilizar tu dinero.

-Que venga a hablar conmigo – sugirió Harry – y yo la convenceré…- April rió.

-¡Estás interesado en una mujer que no conoces! – Afirmó divertida.- Bah, que digo… estás interesado en todas…

-Yo…

-¡Harry, April! – Era Alma que volvía del juego- ¿Me vieron en las tazas?

-Si – contestó Harry - ¿Te divertiste hermosa? – acarició su cabello.

-¡Si, quiero ir de nuevo!

-No, Al… – April miró la hora- Deberíamos volver a casa, ya está haciendo mucho frío…

-¡No todavía no! – Rogó Alma.- Me quedo con Harry…-le agarró la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra, tu madre matará.- la cargó en sus brazos- Agradécele a Harry por pagar los juegos…- añadió.

-Gracias Harry – y se tiró a sus brazos dándole un beso.

-De nada, preciosa – le besó el cachete- Pórtate bien y mándale especiales saludos a tu madre…- April lo miró severamente- Hasta luego Bones…

-Adiós.

-¡Adiós Harry! –dijo Alma saludándolo con la mano.

Harry se quedó mirándola con el corazón latiéndole a mil por horas. Era absurdo, pero sentía que amaba a Alma con todo su ser. Esa niña era increíble, adorable… y quería hacer todo por ella. ¿Por qué la quería tanto? ¿Acaso era sólo porque le caía bien y era adorable_? Sí, por eso la quiero. _Sentía ganas de ayudarla… Sin embargo su madre y su tía no estaban dispuestas a que él esté cerca de ella. Se preguntaba porqué, esa historia no le cerraba. Aunque tal vez se debía a todos los altercados que había tenido con April Bones. Entonces inevitablemente recordó a la otra mujer que lo traía loco aparte de Alma: Ginny Weasley. Sacó el celular y miró su pantalla dudando de llamarla, mientras caminaba resueltamente hasta su coche… y cuando estaba arriba cayó en la cuenta de que gracias a ella había dejado de pensar en la tercera mujer de sus pensamientos: la desconocida… _¿Estás dispuesto a morir de amor?_ Le había dicho Jack.

-¡No, no y no! – se dijo a sí mismo - ¡No voy a caer!

Tiró el celular con decisión, alejándolo de él. ¡No iba a llamarla! Ella tenía que "caer" solita. Pero quedarse quieto le costaba horrores. Respiró hondo, lo mejor sería distraerse con trabajo, si, eso era lo mejor. Cualquier cosa antes de sucumbir a la tentación de volver a insistirle a Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p>Ginny y Pierce estaban abrazados en el sofá terminando de ver una película. Habían pasado un buen momento en opinión de él. En cambio ella había estado muy distraída. No prestó atención al argumento de la película, sino que estuvo pensando en Harry Potter como si fuera un tatuaje de su piel imposible de borrar… tuvo suerte en que Pierce no notó eso. La imagen de la revista Corazón de Bruja besando a esa mujer, la estaban torturando. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto ver a Potter con su novia? ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en el beso que le había dado hacía exactamente una semana? Ginny le parecía sentir su perfume por todos lados, pero él no estaba… <em>¿Por qué ya no me llama? ¡Por que no quiere seducirte, Ginny, el mismo te lo dijo! Nunca le interesaste, solo quería cenar contigo por capricho y ya se sacó el gusto… no esperes nada más de él. <em> Ese pensamiento la entristeció… tuvo unas imperativas ganas de llamarlo y estaba segura de que sino estaría con su novio, hubiese sucumbido a ese alocado impulso de escuchar su voz… _No hagas estupideces, Ginny…_

-Amor…- la llamó Pierce- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te estoy hablando hace media hora!

-Perdón, ¿qué me decías?

-Te pregunté qué te pareció la película…

-Muy linda, muy interesante – improvisó Ginny.

-Se nota que la miraste detenidamente – dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída…

-¿En que estás pensando?

-En nadie… -tosió con nerviosismo – en nada.- se rectificó.

-Está bien, no insistiré – dijo pasivamente Pierce. Acto seguido le tomó la cara la besó para nada inocentemente. A Ginny la tomó desprevenida, tanto fue así que se sintió invadida por aquel beso inesperado. Pierce se fue tirando encima de ella y metió la mano abajo su blusa, con claras intenciones. Ginny al principio se dejó llevar y él se acomodó entre sus piernas para la primera fricción… estuvieron así por varios minutos y él se quitó la camisa. Ginny no colaboraba en la tarea, tenía la mente en cualquier parte… _Serías más feliz tomando un café conmigo que diez minutos con tu novio, _la voz de Harry resonó en su cabeza. Pierce la besó y Ginny recordó el beso de Harry, tan dulce, tan desaforado…tan exquisito. Se obligó a continuar a pesar de ello; escuchó a Pierce gemir y sintió un calor en su entrepierna.

_Yo seré un pedante pero tú eres una necia y una cobarde de no aceptar, que a pesar de todo eso, yo sí te gusto _-Te amo…- intentó sacarle la blusa. Entonces a Ginny volvió a torturarla esa sensual voz… _No amas a tu novio, Ginny. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? El no te hace feliz. _Cerró los ojos y se propuso disfrutar…_. "Solo estás con él para olvidarte de Harry", _había dicho su madre. Pierce empezaba a desabrocharle su camisa con vehemencia y desesperación… _Es lindo, me gustan mucho sus ojos _la voz de Alma fe una tortura para ella_._ ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en que ella no amaba a Pierce? Su novio metió una mano en uno de sus senos y palpó su pezón con los dedos. Entonces allí fue cuando Ginny lo frenó.

-Espera…

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo el con la voz desesperada.

-No puedo…

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, Pierce, no puedo – se abrochó la camisa con rapidez- No estoy en mi mejor día…

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – se sacó él ofendido.

-Nada, no eres tú, soy yo.

-Explícame porque no entiendo nada…- Ginny se levantó.

-Necesito estar sola…

-Pero…

-Lo siento Pierce necesito caminar, tengo la cabeza hecha un lío.- el contuvo las ganas de ponerse a gritar.

-¿Ocurrió algo con Alma? ¿Es por su enfermedad? – preguntó preocupado.

-No, Al está bien, se quedó con April. – lo miró a los ojos – Soy yo, Pierce, desde que estoy aquí en Londres, vivo perseguida… -se restregó los ojos.- No sé que me pasa…

-Está bien – aceptó él visiblemente ofendido- Está bien…

-No te enojes.

-Si te soy sincero siento que no tienes ganas de estar conmigo- dijo el joven con tristeza.

-No tengo ganas de estar con nadie – le explicó Ginny- No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, necesito relajarme, desde hace dos meses mi vida se dio vuelta por completo, tener que venir aquí…- Pierce la abrazó, comprensivo.

-Te entiendo cielo, solo que me hubiese gustado que aprovecháramos mejor mi día de franco, pero bueno… –puso cara de circunstancia- Si tu no estás bien, tampoco puedo forzarte.

-Gracias…- le dio un beso en los labios- Gracias mi vida, gracias por comprenderme.

-De nada.

-Más tarde te llamo ¿si?

-Está bien- la besó con ternura- Esperaré tu llamado. Te amo.

-Yo también – cuando lo dijo se estremeció, pero su novio no notó nada- Hasta luego…

Pierce se quedó solo en la casa y cuando se cercioró que ella se había alejado, pateó la mesita ratona con una locura contenida. Su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de Draco Malfoy: _"Tengo lo que me pediste, Lauper. Ven con los cien mil galleones o ni te gastes."_

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde Ginny caminaba las pocas cuadras de su departamento. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas mezcladas, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada de lo sentía, ni de lo que quería. ¿Por qué no quiso hacer el amor con su novio? Hace unos meses ella estaba encantada con ese proceder. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en ese último mes y medio? <em>Estabas pensando en Harry, lo deseas a él, por eso no pudiste, Ginny… le dijo su conciencia.<em>

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, y sus pies la llevaron hasta su departamento. Sin embargo el cartel intermitente de FLY le electrizó el corazón. Sintió una oleada de su perfume, esa verde luz le recordaba a él. Tenía ganas de verlo, tenía ganas de encontrarlo… ¿para qué negarlo? Se moría por encontrarse con él. _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo? Solo estás caliente con él, Ginny, es algo meramente hormonal. _Sin darse cuenta miraba las vidrieras del negocio con especial detenimiento hacia adentro. ¿Harry Potter estaría allí un sábado? Hacía una semana de la cita que habían tenido. _Si tuviera un gira tiempo, retrocedería el tiempo y aprovecharía más esa cita… _pensó mirando la colección de escobas. _Tanto que se llenó la boca diciendo que yo le interesaba y luego ni siquiera me llama, es un mentiroso._

La furia y la imprudencia se apoderaron de ella y se inmiscuyó en el negocio. De repente entendió porqué Alma estaba tan enloquecida con aquel local. Las góndolas eran altas, los productos brillaban, tenía de todo para Quidditch. Las camisetas de todos los equipos, las gorras, las medias, pantalones, zapatillas. El suelo se aflojó bajo sus pies cuando vio una gigantografía de la publicidad de _Jean Paul Gaultier _a un costado del local. Era la misma de la revista Snitch Dorada. _Maldito seas, eres irresistible Potter._

FLY era enorme. Sonrió, maravillada y comenzó a caminar distraídamente. El olorcito a nuevo de ese lugar le encantó, sintió esa satisfacción femenina de entrar en un negocio de ropa y saber que prontamente una prenda nueva será tuya.

Vio la góndola de pelotas de Quidditch y fue resueltamente hacia a ellas. Eran las mismas que Alma cuidaba con tanto ahínco. Sonrió para sí misma…

Una voz a sus espaldas hizo que esa expresión se borrara. Se dio vuelta y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

-… ya te dije que no Carol – Harry venía con una fémina que prácticamente lo perseguía. Era morocha, alta y con una falda muy corta y el escote exageradamente pronunciado - ¿Dónde está la lista de precios de las escobas? Golden 256, en oferta… estos precios están atrasados, hay inflación ¿sabes? – rió.

-Harry, no seas aburrido, es sábado galán – replicó la fémina - ¿por qué no empleamos nuestro tiempo para pasarla mejor? –guiñó un ojo. Harry negó sonriendo y hojeando una carpeta. Ninguno de los dos se percató que Ginny estaba a unos tres metros de ellos, e incapaz de moverse de su sitio.

-No puedo Carol… en Hogwarts se están formando equipos de Quidditch en primer año…-dijo con entusiasmo- yo fui el buscador más joven en un siglo ¿sabes? Ahora parece que hacen dos equipos por cada casa… y la escuela necesita garantizarles las escobas para fomentar el deporte.

-¿FLY participará? – preguntó Carol sin interés.

-Es la idea, veré si puedo negociar con Minerva poner un cartel de FLY en el campo de Quidditch… no sé si me lo permitirá, dice que el colegio no para hacer negocios.-sonrió- Es que Minerva sigue siendo bastante severa, pero le tengo algo de aprecio…

-Harry, tienes todo resuelto… - Carol lo abrazó, quitándole sus carpetas de la mano, para que deje mirarlas.- Es un desperdicio que estés trabajando hoy…

-Florcita, nunca eres tan insistente ¿qué te pasa hoy? – Ginny se sorprendió de su tono no tan pedante. No había forma de entenderlo, ¿quién era Harry en realidad?- Además de estar con las hormonas alborotadas…- comentó divertido. Ella le golpeó el hombro.

-Me pelee con mi madre – le confesó Carol alicaída- y mi novio no para de molestarme con estupideces, me tiene harta…

-Ay pobrecita mi florcita…- la abrazó para consolarla. Ginny sintió que se moría de los celos- No debes afligirte por lo de tu madre, ya sabes como son… -rió y descartó con la mano, cortando el abrazo.- y tu novio bueno, búscate otro mujer, no pierdas tu tiempo…

-Tienes razón. Me buscaré otro… y tú podrías ayudarme, ¡preséntame a alguien!

-Pensaré en alguien para ti. – ella festejó- Pero no debe saber que nos acostamos- Ellos rieron animadamente pero Ginny sintió que un chorro de fuego le quemaba las entrañas.

-¿Sabes qué? Estás un poco raro, Harry – le soltó Carol- ¿Te peleaste con tu novia? Estás más amable…

-No estoy raro, estoy muy bien como siempre –contestó él tomando las carpetas nuevamente y volviendo a hojearlas- ¿Cuándo te hago un mimo te quejas, florcita?

-Claro que no, es genial. – dijo sorprendida.- Siempre eres un poco seco…

-No dices lo mismo cuando…

-¡Harry! – Lo cortó ella colorada.- Bien, veo que no te voy a convencer, así que me iré a actualizar la lista de precios…- dijo resignada, se dio vuelta y caminó unos pasos. Sin darse cuenta chocó con Ginny.- ¡Lo siento!

-No hay de qué…-dijo Ginny falsamente (aún hervía de celos).- Discúlpame tú…-Entonces Harry levantó la cabeza y la vio. Su corazón latió con una suerte de enloquecida y vibrante alegría

Algo parecido a un terremoto aconteció allí en el pecho de Ginny al verlo acercarse a ella con su andar seguro y seductor, el cuerpo le tembló con una fuerza impetuosa y las piernas se aflojaron… en ese momento comprendió que lo deseaba igual que cuando era una niña y lo vio por primera vez en King's Cross.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le dijo Harry muy sorprendido. Ella estaba roja.

-Nada – tragó Ginny nerviosa- Nada, yo solo…

-¿Estabas buscándome? - la ilusión floreció en su voz.

-¿Qué? No… - Harry sonrió triunfal. ¡Al fin estaba cayendo esa pelirroja!

-Si, viniste aquí porque estabas buscándome –dijo convencido.

-No seas idiota- saltó ella perdiendo los estribos- No estaba buscándote… solo vine a ver…

-¿Querías comprar algo sobre Quidditch? – replicó Harry escéptico.

-Si – mintió Ginny – Verás, tengo que hacerle un regalo a una amiga para su cumpleaños, y es fanática de Puddlemere United…- Harry hizo una media sonrisa. No le creía ni una palabra.

-Venías a buscarme a mí… - se acercó y la enfrentó con enteresa - porque te encantó el beso de hace una semana...-Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Eres un arrogante insoportable.- afirmó para nada convencida.

-¿Por qué niegas lo que te pasa?

-¡Porque no me pasa nada!

-Mientes – la apuntó con el dedo- Estás mintiéndome…- _dime que es mentira, pelirroja, vamos se que algo te gusto…_

-Me voy-dijo maldiciendo haber entrado en la tienda- Tienes razón, fue una estupidez venir a buscar el regalo aquí- Harry la tomó del brazo.

-No. Ahora que viniste hasta aquí te atendrás a las consecuencias…-tomó su mano con suavidad- Ven conmigo…

-Harry no…- empezó arrastrarla hasta la puerta de administración.

-Te digo que si…- Ginny recordó intensamente a Alma, en ese punto eran parecidos.

-¿Pero donde me…?

Entraron por allí esquivando a todos los empleados, pasaron el depósito a mil por horas –ante las atónitas miradas de los trabajadores- y llegaron a otra puerta. Harry sacó unas llaves y la abrió. Ginny de repente se quedó muda ante lo que veía. Era circular, con una enorme cama de dos plazas y media. A los costados había un refrigerador y un mueble lleno de bebidas. Luego había un sillón color marrón bien enfrente de la cama. Ella indignó imaginando sus intenciones.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza Potter? – le dijo enojada- ¿Me traes a tu escondrijo que usas para follar con las secretarias?

-Qué mente podrida tienes. – dijo él – Te traje aquí porque probablemente si nos ven juntos, se armará un revuelo…

-Ah…- dijo ella colorada.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No bebo alcohol.

-Tengo café.

-Bueno.- aceptó Ginny.

-¿Cómo has estado? – Harry le entregó una taza y se arrojó al sillón, cansado.

-Bien – mintió.

-Siéntate aquí – palmeó el sillón invitante. Ginny dudó – No voy a hacerte nada.- Ella se sentó y bebió un poco de café.

-No se que hago aquí – confesó avergonzada.

-Yo sí – dijo Harry acercando su cara a la de ella. Le quitó la taza y la dejó en la mesita ratona – Se muy bien que haces aquí…-le corrió un mechón detrás de la oreja.- Me estabas buscando…-ella negó – si, y me alegro que lo hagas, porque no aguantaba más las ganas que tenía de llamarte…- Ginny le sacó la mano. Harry la entrelazó con la suya y ella sintió un sacudón en el estómago.- No me rechaces…- puso cara de afligido.

-Deja de hacerte el pobrecito – le rogó fastidiada.- y si reprimes las ganas de llamarme, ¡vaya! Lo haces muy bien…- el sonrió.

-¿Estabas esperando mi llamado o me parece a mí?

-No – estaba del color de su pelo.

-¡No te creo nada!

-Piensa lo que quieras

-Claro que pensaré lo que yo quiero – dijo él torciendo los ojos.

-Leo Corazón de Bruja – apuntó ella. El giró la cabeza.

-¿Estás celosa? – se burló y puso una mano en la pierna.

-Saca la mano de ahí.

-Muy bien – la sacó y se puso de pie ya cansado– Cuéntame ¿por qué viniste?

-Ya te lo expliqué.

-Si, pero dime la verdad – dijo él con arrogancia- Ya estamos solos, no es necesario que mientas.- ella se puso de pie colérica.- Dime que viniste para encontrarte conmigo…

-Eres un creído, ¿sabes?

-Me lo han comentado.- dijo también enfrentándola.

-¡Me voy! - fue hacia la puerta pero estaba cerrada- ¡Abre la puerta, Harry!

-¡Estás equivocada si crees que saldrás de aquí! – le avisó él haciendo un movimiento de manos.

-¿Me estás secuestrando? – dijo ella escéptica.

-¡Si! – Se acercó a ella encerrándola entre su anatomía y la puerta- y no voy a pedir ningún rescate…-le dijo seductoramente. Estaban a milímetros.

-Harry no me beses – demandó deseando todo lo contrario.

-No iba a hacerlo.-mintió y le acomodó el flequillo. Ella no podía moverse.-Eres muy linda, ¿te lo dije? – ella no pudo evitar sonreír- Bueno… eso fue alentador…

-Harry…

-¿No te gusto ni un poquito? – Ginny no dijo nada- Yo se que sí, aunque odies mi arrogancia…

-No puedo…- se excusó ella.

-Pero quieres… -sus narices se rozaron-Sí, siento que sí quieres… -apoyó su frente en la de ella y en un movimiento le comió la boca, lentamente. Ella no se opuso. Harry saboreó sus labios con dulzura y lentitud, luego lo intensificó con lujuria. Ginny puso una mano en su pecho y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Harry bajó su boca hasta su cuello y lo dio pequeños besitos debajo de su oreja, ella sentía que se relajaba y que una llama de deseo florecía en su interior-Eres muy hermosa…-susurró- Tienes una piel increíble… - sonrió.

-¿A todas les dices eso? – a él se le borró la sonrisa. Ya se estaba cansando.

-No.- Harry se alejó, ofendido- Jamás digo estas cosas…

-Ah…

-Me molesta – soltó con mala cara.

-¿Qué?

-Me molesta que creas que eres igual a las demás. –dijo irritado- Me molesta mucho que pienses que estoy actuando contigo.

-¿Estás ofendido?

-Si – dijo con sinceridad- ¿Piensas que necesito hacer este show para tener a una mujer en mi cama? – Ginny no se sorprendió por la respuesta y puso una cara de desagrado. Él entendió lo que estaba pensando- ¡y no lo digo por arrogante, solo es la verdad! ¡Ya sabrás que en con un chasquido de dedos me acuesto con la que quiero!

-¡Vete al carajo!

-¿Por qué crees que insisto tanto con verte, Ginny? – gritó colérico.

-¡Porque te quieres acostar conmigo por un maldito capricho! – respondió ella como si fuera obvio.

-¡Claro que me quiero acostar contigo! – Ginny abrió la boca indignada- ¿Qué hombre no querría acostarse contigo? ¡Estás buenísima! – dijo exasperado y señalándole el cuerpo- ¡Pero no es por un capricho como tu mente podrida piensa!

-¡No te creo nada! – Aulló Ginny - ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME USES COMO A LAS DEMÁS!

-¡NO QUIERO USARTE! ¿PERO PARA QUÉ HABLO? ¡SI PARA TI SOY UN MILLONARIO ABURRIDO QUE HACE OSTENTACIÓN! – Descartó con la mano.

-¡ES LO QUE DEMUESTRAS!

-¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN NO HE DEJADO DE PENSAR EN TI DESDE LA CITA…- ella tembló ligeramente.- LAMENTANDO QUE SOLO QUIERAS IGNORARME!

-¿AH SI? PUES NO SE NOTA

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO SE NOTA, GINEVRA?

-¡QUE HAS PENSADO EN MÍ! ¡ESTÁS REVOLCÁNDOTE CON CUANTA PUTA SE TE CRUCE POR EL CAMINO, COMO SIEMPRE!

-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA? ¡SINO ME DAS NI LA HORA!

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME, IMBÉCIL!

-¡TU ME ESTÁS GRITANDO! – Harry levantó las manos arriba para despeinarse el pelo. Ginny en un reflejo se cubrió la cara aterrorizada

-¡No!- exclamó pavorosa. Harry al ver esta reacción, abrió los ojos grandes y le bajó las manos.

-¿Creíste que te iba a pegar? – concluyó alarmado. Ella largó el aire, aliviada.- ¿Por quién me tomas?

-No, no fue eso…- mintió nerviosa.

-¿Por qué te cubriste la cara?

-No exageres- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué pensaste que te iba a pegar? ¿Acaso…? –El rostro de Harry se desfiguró- ¿Lauper te golpeó alguna vez?

-¡No! – Dijo Ginny demasiado prontamente- Nada que ver… solo que te vi tan sacado que…

-No quise asustarte.- dijo Harry algo enternecido- Jamás le pegaría a una mujer, Ginny. Jamás…-Le tomó las manos.

-Me voy…

-¿Realmente quieres irte? – dijo Harry desilusionado. Ella lo miró dudosa.

-No quiero seguir discutiendo. –Farfulló harta- Esto no tiene sentido.

-Tienes razón.- accedió frustrado- Te abriré la puerta y dejaré que te vayas. No insistiré más contigo, al parecer es lo que deseas-se encogió de hombros admitiendo la derrota- Me di cuenta que no me soportas, pensé que a ti te pasaba lo mismo pero veo que no…- empezó a buscar la llave.

-Espera… -lo frenó. Harry se ilusionó- Lo siento… me desubiqué… yo…

-¿Has estado esperando mi llamado? ¿Viniste aquí por mí? – la apuró él impaciente.

-No lo sé… no se que se me pasó por la cabeza cuando entré a FLY, me estoy volviendo loca…- el sonrió.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no he dejado de pensar en ti Ginny… ¿tanto te cuesta tomarme en serio?

-Ya te dije que no se nota.- dijo resentida.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-¿Me lo preguntas? Estabas coqueteando con esa chica. – Le reprochó al igual que una novia celosa.– Carol…- rodó los ojos.

-No estaba coqueteando con Carol. Somos amigos. -suspiró- No quiero hablar de ella, no me interesa…

-Qué conveniente eres.- espetó Ginny.

-¿Por qué no hablamos de nosotros? – Propuso él con una sonrisa sincera- ¿Por qué no hablamos de nuestros besos?

-Los besos que me robaste.- corrigió ella.

-Los que correspondiste.

-No correspondí los…– el largó una carcajada.

-Ginny introduje la lengua hasta el esófago y no dijiste nada.

-¡Eres un grosero! – lo acusó enojada- ¡Y deja reírte!

-Durante la cena me trataste muy mal, ya nada me puede herir más que eso- ella se sorprendió por la confesión.

-¿Te herí?

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy de madera? – se victimizó.

-A veces das esa impresión.- él volvió a acercarse.- Basta…- intentó rechazarlo ella.

-Basta un cuerno, Ginny – dijo Harry cortante- ¿Cuándo vas a dejarte llevar de una jodida vez? – le puso una mano en el cuello y la atrajo hacia a sí mismo.- ¿Qué mierda es lo que te detiene y no te permite que hagas lo que tienes ganas de hacer en este instante?

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo ganas? – la palma de su mano sostenía la muñeca de Harry.

-De estar conmigo. Aunque en algunos aspectos te doy asco, en otros se muy bien que no.- masculló Harry intentando no sonar arrogante- ¿O viniste aquí para repetirme todo lo que me dijiste en la cena? – _Hazme sentir peor, Potter. _Pensó ella.

-Harry…- le salió en un susurro posando su mano arriba de la de él. – Siento haber…-pero Harry negó y redujo la distancia, volvió a besarla dulcemente, abriéndole la boca con sus labios e intensificando el beso con la lengua. Ginny no lo detuvo, sintió una clara vibración en la entrepierna y una llama que le incineraba el pecho violentamente. Puso su mano en el pelo alborotado y lo revolvió… de repente el deseo apareció en ella como por arte de magia.

-Me gustas mucho, Ginny…-le confesó él con tanta sinceridad que ella creyó que flotaba en nubes de algodón - Eres hermosa…- la besó nuevamente apresando su boca entera con la suya y Ginny casi gimió. Luego cortó el beso bruscamente-Se que a ti te pasa lo mismo, me doy cuenta…- le susurró sensualmente en su oído, mientras se abrazaban- me doy cuenta lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos…no podemos contener las ganas de tocarnos… de besarnos…

Siguieron besándose por un largo rato. Harry estaba desesperado, quería quitarle la ropa, pero sabía que ella se iba a oponer, y no intentó nada. ¿Desde cuando aguantaba sus imperativas ganas de hacer eso? ¿Desde cuando "esperaba" a una mujer?

-Gin…- habló Harry cuando el beso culminó.

-Qué…

-Realmente me gustas.- afirmó mirándola a los ojos- No quiero presionarte pero…

-Harry yo…

-Déjame estar cerca de ti, no te pido nada más.- le suplicó él con una relajante suavidad.- Déjame besarte…- rozó su nariz con la suya cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente con la de ella. Ginny también lo hizo-… sentirte…- la besó fugazmente.-no nos privemos de esto, es fascinante…

-Lo sé pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te impide que vivamos esto? ¿Tu novio?

-Si tú supieras…

-Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme…

-No puedo… - Harry suspiró, asintiendo.- tengo que irme – dijo Ginny con suavidad. El hizo una leve sonrisa sin sorprenderse- de verdad tengo que ir a mi casa…- Harry notó que lo estaba lamentando.

-Quiero volver a verte – dejó salir tomándole la mano y mezclando sus dedos con los de ella. – Tú también lo deseas… no necesito amenazarte con contarle a Ron ni a nadie…- Ginny sonrió.- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Está bien – accedió sin poder resistirse a esos ojos verdes- pero yo te llamaré…

-Cenemos juntos esta noche – saltó él enseguida- ¿Si? ¡Por favor!

-Harry, hay cosas de mi que no sabes y…

-Esta noche podrás contarme todo –le dijo agarrándola de la cintura. Ginny se sentía en las nubes, no quería irse, quería quedarse con él. Parpadeó y lo miró…_diablos, Potter, eres perfecto_. Acarició su brazo… Harry la miró sonriendo y luego la besó.- ¿Nos vemos esta noche?

-Harry no se si podré…- le advirtió Ginny.

-Podrás…

-Yo te llamaré y te avisaré ¿si?

-Bueno… - ella abrió la puerta.

-Harry…

-¿Qué?

-Siento a haberte dicho esas cosas en la cena.-dijo culposa- No quise herirte…- el sonrió.

-Me hizo bien que me lo digas. Yo no debí llamarte cobarde…- ella rió.- Ahora estás más valiente…

-Tengo que irme.

-Desaparece, si sales por el depósito te verán.

-Está bien. Adiós. –Apretó su varita y mientras despareció vio como Harry le tiraba un beso.

Ella entró a su departamento con una sonrisa perdida en su rostro. No podía negarlo, Harry Potter le gustaba mucho, se sentía atraída hacia él y empezaba a tener ganas de dejarlo ser _Déjalo ser… _Había sido demasiado dulce… sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. _Lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos… es fascinante._ Entró al departamento y vio como April y Alma preparaban la comida juntas.

-¡Mami! – corrió su hija a sus brazos.

-Hola cielo – dijo Ginny alegremente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien mami ¡Fuimos a todos los juegos!

-¡Qué bueno mi amor! – dijo Ginny suspirando de felicidad. April miró a su amiga.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan contenta? ¿Acaso te reconciliaste con Lauper? – preguntó escéptica.

-Nada que ver.

-¡Hoy vi a Harry Potter mamá! – reveló Alma. Ginny parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¿En donde? – dijo interesada mirando April.

-En el parque y no me eches la culpa, fue una casualidad –se atajó la periodista.

-Yo no te dije nada. – apaciguó Ginny con tranquilidad. April abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿En serio no estás molesta?

-No…-admitió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Harry me dejó ir a todos los juegos! – murmuró Alma.

-¿Si cielo? ¡Qué bueno! –Exclamó ante la atónita mirada de su amiga -Ve a lavarte las manos cariño – indicó Ginny- en cualquier momento estará la comida…

-Bueno… - dijo Alma y se fue.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Ginny? ¡Estás muy rara! De repente no te molesta que Alma y Potter se encuentren…

-Estuve con él hasta recién – le soltó Ginny y le relató todo. Su amiga simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Es increíble…– la señaló acusadoramente- sigues enamorada de Harry.

-No, no sigo enamorada de él.

-¿No?

-Solo… me gusta –enrojeció.

-Se nota.- respiró hondo- Tengo que decirte algo…

-¿Algo más?

-Hoy estaba con su novia… la rubia…

-¿Qué? ¿Estaba con ella?

-En el parque.- confirmó April – Pero se pelearon… Kristen se enojó porque Potter prefirió estar con Alma… La adora Ginny, siente que es su hija…

-¡Shh!

-Te estoy hablando en serio. Está enloquecido con Alma… mira – sacó la tarjeta dorada de Gringgots- Me dio esta tarjeta, podemos sacar dinero para su enfermedad…- Ginny se emocionó…

-Tienes razón, la adora – reconoció angustiada.

-Dile que es su hija, Ginny. Díselo.

-No puedo… ¿y Pierce?

-Dile la verdad a él también o esto termina mal.- aconsejó April.

-Harry me invitó a cenar esta noche.

-Aprovecha y dile la verdad.

-No iré… - decidió Ginny- No iré a cenar con él…-escondió la cabeza en sus brazos. April suspiró.

* * *

><p>Pierce Lauper se apareció en lo que parecía ser un bosque repleto de árboles. Se adentró en él con la varita en alza. La noche se cernía sobre el entorno dándole un aspecto tenebroso; Las hojas secas crujieron aprisionadas por las nieves cuando Lauper las pisó con su facineroso andar.<p>

Recorrió varios metros así hasta que en sus ojos se reflejó una enorme y desvencijada casa. Su aspecto era lúgubre. Tenía rejas oxidadas típicas de los cementerios. El pasto estaba alto y congelado.

Abrió las rejas con un sosegado movimiento de la varita, y se adentró en el pedregoso camino cubierto de nieve. Al llegar a la entrada, las puertas se abrieron para él sin que Pierce haga nada para dar a entender que estaba allí. La sala principal era circular; había varios hombres sentados en al menos quince mesas redondas. En una de esas mesas, una humeante poción estaba en el medio y los hombres la miraban con aprehensión…

-Apuesto quince mil galleones que es Multijugos…- musitó uno de los hombres y sacó una bolsa de dinero y la puso arriba la mesa, junto al caldero.

-Veinte mil que es un veneno… - hizo lo mismo, acercó su dinero al centro de la mesa.

-Recuerden que los olores y los colores están camuflados –dijo una voz con un tono altivo.

-Ya lo sabemos Félix – lo cortó otro – Yo apuesto que el filtro de los muertos…

-Veritaserum…- dijo otro.

-Bien – dijo Félix con satisfacción- Deben probar la poción ahora mismo…

-¡Dije que creo que es veneno, no la probaré! – exclamó indignado.

-Serás el último – apaciguó Félix y le entregó un vaso de poción al que había dicho que era Multijugos.- Bébela…

El hombre lo hizo con seguridad y a los pocos segundos empezó a transpirar copiosamente. Se puso pálido y se tambaleó cayendo de su silla, con convulsiones. Los demás sonrieron con ironía… el hombre se agitó un poco más y luego quedó inmóvil en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos.

-¡Gané!

-Será mitad y mitad, ya sabes las reglas – lo atajó Félix – Philip, llévate el cadáver de este gusano y hazlo desaparecer…

-Padre – interrumpió Pierce- Tengo que hablar contigo…

-¡Pierce! No te había visto… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a hablar con un muerto como tú – ironizó el joven. Su padre sonrió- Necesito dinero, Félix.

-Veo que no has cambiado tu maldita costumbre de vivirme… - siseó Félix molesto.

-Nunca te pido dinero…

-Siempre has dicho que lo consigo de manera sucia, sería muy cínico que lo hagas…-Pierce chascó la lengua- ¿Cuánto necesitas?

-Cien mil galleones.

-¡Caramba! ¿Cómo me lo devolverás?

-No voy a devolvértelo. –le informó autoritariamente- Guardo muchos secretos de ti, tómalo como un favor por mi silencio- dijo Pierce asqueado.

-Claro que me lo devolverás, hijo – le informó severamente su padre- Prontito te encomendaré una misión para ello, no te preocupes… -movió la varita y le entregó varias bolsas de oro. Pierce las tomó sin dudarlo.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga? – dijo Pierce frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Necesitamos dinero para un proyecto que estamos realizando…

-No me interesa participar, son un asco tus planes.

-Los cien mil galleones no te los voy a regalar, son una inversión – dijo su padre ignorando la frase- Acabo de darte un cuantiosa suma… ¿crees que es gratis? – carcajeó- No, a cambio voy a conseguir muchos cien mil más… -rió con placer- Por lo menos necesito el triple para fomentar mi proyecto.

-¿De qué proyecto hablas? Estás loco si crees que voy a ayudarte…

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – dijo Félix con tranquilidad- Ya verás… serás de gran utilidad en mis planes…

-No me jodas padre…- atinó a irse pero la puerta se cerró delante de él. Pierce se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo- ¡No voy a ayudarte en tus sucios negocios!

-¿Trabajas para Harry Potter, verdad? – a su interlocutor lo sorprendió la pregunta.

-Si. – confirmó Pierce

-Perfecto, asaltaremos su negocio. – Resolvió Félix con placer – De paso me hará bien hacerle algo al hijo favorito de Arthur… - añadió con felicidad.

-Estás loco padre, yo no asaltaré a nadie.

-Tú no harás nada… solo nos proveerás información sobre los movimientos del negocio…-Pierce negó- Sino aceptas, no solo no te daré el dinero… tu mujercita se enterará de lo mitómano que eres… ¿queda claro? – le ofreció una mano. Pierce dudó- O eso, o me devuelves el oro…

-Maldito seas…- Su padre sonrió como si hubiese sido un halago. Pierce miró a su padre con asco. Nunca había podido pelear contra él y sus caprichos. Traicionándose a sí mismo, finalmente la tomó la mano de Félix aceptando lo que proponía. No tenía alternativa.

-Por eso te quiero hijo, porque siempre sabes lo que te conviene.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Gracias por todos los reviews! De verdad esto no sería posible sin sus criticas, agradezco a los que leen, tienen la historia en favoritos y a los que se animan a dejar comentarios.

Si vieron algún error, pido disculpas por adelantado, la verdad es que es imposible verlos a todos...

En lo personal crei necesaria la frenada que Harry le hace a Ginny al final de la cita. Ella tampoco es perfecta, es cobarde de alguna manera. Y se niega a aceptar lo que siente por él. Su orgullo no la deja admitir que Molly tenía razón y al final Lauper no era como quien dice "el hombre indicado". Por eso esta confundida... y si (hay que admitirlo) parece un poco histérica. Ella no se anima a soltarse por saber que Harry es el padre de Alma... pero ya veremos como resuelve eso.

vemos que Harry sigue siendo arrogante con Kristen. Esto no es un retroceso. Quiero resaltar que Kristen lo quiere a Harry de esa forma y el la satisface de alguna manera. Además, él no sabe ser de otra forma con ella. No puede ser el mismo cuando está con su novia. (Punto para Ginny eso jaja) Sin embargo, con Carol que tiene una relación mas liberal y clandestina, deja ver un poco ese "cambio" que Ginny efectuó en él después de la cita. Y bueno en ese encuentro en FLY,queda demostrado que Harry bajó los humitos...

Sin nada más que aclarar, espero sus comentarios.

**Bueno dejo algunos adelantos... 1)Pasa algo malo... 2) tenemos el esperado encuentro entre Hermione y Ginny. y..3) Harry y Ron tienen una charla que tendrá consecuencias**

Los quiero mucho!

Joanne


	11. El asalto

**Gracias a todos los que me leen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

Capitulo 11

**El asalto**

_Hay una lágrima en el fondo del río_

_De los desesperados, _

_Adán y Eva no se adaptan al frío_

_Llueve sobre mojado._

_Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, _

_Ya no sabe a pecado, _

_bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, _

_Llueve sobre mojado._

El entrenamiento de ese jueves empezó de forma óptima. Las condiciones eran excelentes para practicar Quidditch. Harry sobrevolaba los campos de Quidditch del Puddelmere United en busca de Snitch. De repente vio un brillo dorado cinco metros por debajo de él, pero se dio cuenta que era el reloj de Oliver Wood.

-¡Eres un imbécil Oliver! – dejó salir. Sin embargo su compañero no lo escuchó.

Harry estaba distraído de sus obligaciones. Era una suerte haya suficiente tiempo de cara a lo que sería el enfrentamiento con los Halcones, partido crucial para mantenerse en la punta. Lo cierto es que después de que Ginny haya rechazado su invitación a cenar el pasado sábado se sentía algo desanimado. A pesar de eso, el encuentro en FLY significó un avance en la relación. El estaba seguro que Ginny se sentía atraída a él, pero le costaba dejarse llevar. ¿Por qué ella no se permitía vivir lo que sentían? ¿Por qué tomaba distancia de él? Harry no tenía respuestas concretas a eso. De repente se le vino una imagen a su mente y recordó que la noche anterior había soñado con la Desconocida… ¿o había soñado con Ginny Weasley? No estaba seguro, las imágenes se superponían, eran confusas. Otra persona que no dejaba de salir de sus pensamientos era Pierce Lauper. La reacción de Ginny durante la discusión en FLY fue una señal de alarma para Harry. Sin ninguna duda, ella se había comportado como si temiera que él vaya a golpeara… a Harry lo carcomía una inminente necesidad de hacer algo para averiguar sobre Lauper y su trato para con Ginny, pero no tenía en mente qué. ¿Lauper era un violento? Harry pensaba que sí, y sus percepciones de casi siempre eran ciertas.

Giró la escoba con distracción y de repente concibió un dolor atroz en el hombro; perdió el equilibrio de la escoba y sintió gritos a su alrededor. La escoba descendía derechito hacia a estrellarse contra el nevado césped del campo, pero Harry reaccionó a tiempo utilizando su brazo ileso. Logró sobrevolarla, pero aún con su destreza se golpeó de unos pocos metros y cayó de espaldas… Su escoba _Golden 777_ se la llevó el viento y se hizo añicos contra uno de los aros. Harry gimió de dolor sosteniéndose su hombro. Enseguida Michael, Oliver Wood y los demás jugadores lo rodearon.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Harry? – Lo regañó el entrenador ceñudo- ¿No viste la bludger que Hamilton?

-¡Estaba distraído! – se burló Wood con una sonrisa.

-No me rompas las pelotas Wood…- soltó Harry con los dientes apretados. Michael se arrodilló su lado.

-Te sacaste el hombro de lugar…

-¡Ay cabrón! No me toques. – Un hombre se acercó, y Harry dedujo que era un fanático de unos cincuenta años, con una cámara fotográfica, que lo miraba emocionado.

-¡Harry Potter! – Bramó el viejo - ¿Estás herido?

-No hay tiempo para fotos, señor, retírese del campo de juego – espetó Michael, preocupado.

-¡No trates así a mis fans! – Lo cortó Harry – Claro que me sacaré una foto contigo… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Alexandre Tibermann… -le dio la cámara a Michael- Sácame una foto con mi ídolo, por favor… -le ordenó con regodeo. Luego se puso al lado de Harry y al pasar enganchó un pelo del buscador con su reloj pulsera.

-¡Ay! – se quejó Harry

-Lo siento Harry… - dijo Tibermann, pero disimuladamente sostuvo el pelo con los dedos.

-¡Apuremos esto! – bramó el entrenador enojado. Sacó la foto y le devolvió la cámara- ¡Gracias Harry, recupérate pronto! – se alejó por el campo de juego.

-De nada de Alexandre… ¡Ouch, mi hombro! - lo había movido al saludarlo.

-Será mejor que llamemos a los sanadores- propuso otro de los jugadores.

-No están aquí en el club – informó Michael bufando.

-¿Cómo que no están? – Dijo Harry indignado - ¡Me duele como la mierda!

-Lo siento Harry, se fueron a tomar a algo a Hogsmeade… ¿Qué esperas? Nunca pasa nada y se aburren…- carcajeó.

-Potter estaba pensando en sus florcitas – rodó los ojos Wood - ¿Quién te tiene tan en las nubes, elegido?

-Cállate…- los demás rieron.

-Creo que deberías ir a San Mungo – dijo Michael preocupado –Con un movimiento de la varita, los sanadores curarán en ese hombro…

-¡De ninguna manera iré a…! – Harry se interrumpió bruscamente -¿A San Mungo dijiste?

-El hospital, Harry – se ofuscó Michael - ¿Qué desayunaste, Whisky de fuego?

-No seas imbécil… es buena idea lo de San Mungo… suena muy bien -sonrió pensando en Ginny- Hay alguien que podría curarme en un abrir y cerrar de o… ¡ay! – gimió de dolor.

-¡Apúrate! Yo te llevaré en mi auto…

-No Michael… iré solo… -decidió Harry precavidamente- Me apareceré.

-¿Tienes licencia, Potter? – preguntó Wood divertido.

-Por supuesto, soy Harry Potter, tengo licencia para todo – replicó él con arrogancia.

-Ah cierto – repuso con ironía el muchacho.- ¡Que eres la estrella…!

-Basta – cortó Michael y lo ayudó a levantarse entregándole su bolso y la varita.-Te acompaño.

-¡Dije que iré solo Michael!

-¡Pero si te agarran los paparazzi! Owen me matará… no es bueno que se enteren de tu lesión, empezarán a especular…

-No me verá nadie, dame la gorra…- se la colocó al tiempo que los otros jugadores empezaron a dispersarse hasta los vestuarios.- Maldita sea… me duele mucho…- sostuvo la varita con la mano izquierda torpemente, le costó horrores manejarla- Bien…

-Hasta luego Potter, cualquier cosa llámame a mi móvil – el entrenador seguía preocupado.

-No seas pesado.

* * *

><p>Hermione almorzaba compulsivamente frutillas con crema y su novio la miraba con algo de repulsión. Los síntomas de los primeros meses de embarazo no tardaron en aparecer y su humor era cambiante. Ron estaba preocupado por sus reacciones, pero Molly se encargó de calmarlo, planteando que era normal que las tenga sobre todo en madres primerizas.<p>

Ella en cambio, mientras disfrutaba aquel magnífico sabor de las frutillas, tenía los pensamientos extraviados en otra parte. Hacía pocas horas notó a Harry demasiado raro. Su amigo no era el mismo que antes, algo le estaba pasando y su intuición femenina le olía a perfume de mujer. Si, seguramente Harry estaba interesado en una nueva conquista, una florcita. Pero no era una florcita cualquiera, ésta lo mantenía con el alma pendiendo de un hilo, de eso estaba segura. Notó cómo su mirada brillaba al reconocer que la había visto, y hacía una extraña sonrisa que lejos estaba de tener ese matiz pedante de todos los días. Sonrió, saber que Harry por fin iba a caer en los brazos de una mujer, la tranquilizaba. Estuvo esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo. Su amigo tenía que sentar cabeza… ¿pero quién sería esa mujer que lo traía tan loco y que se había negado a tener sexo con él? _Debe ser una muy particular, no de esas atorrantas que suele frecuentar…_ pensó Hermione.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? – la sobresaltó Ron algo molesto.

-En nada amor – mintió Hermione.

-No te creo. Seguro estás elucubrando teorías sobre Harry…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ayer lo torturaste todo el día sobre el asunto de su nueva florcita.- rió.

-¿Acaso no notaste lo raro que está? – Resolló Hermione con elocuencia- Hacía años que no lo veía así…

-Si, lo he notado-admitió Ron- Pero ya sabes como es, no me permite insistir con el tema demasiado tiempo…

-Conoció a una mujer que se está negando a tener sexo – especuló su novia, como si se tratara de uno de sus casos de Leyes Mágicas- Le brillaron los ojos, eso jamás sucede.

-Es increíble como lo conoces.

-Dijiste que lo habías notado raro… ¿cuándo fue?

-Luego del partido, hace semanas… estaba algo triste. –Hermione frunció el entrecejo.-Puede que sea por su discusión con Kristen…

-¿Discutió con ella?

-Bah, lo hace siempre.- descartó Ron despreocupado.

-¿Por qué discutieron?

-Me dijo que la llamó por otro nombre – Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.-¡No seas exagerada cielo! – rió Ron.

-¡Si Harry siempre las llama florcitas!- exclamó casi maravillada.- ¿Cómo es posible que se le haya escapado otro nombre? Es muy raro, Ron.

-Si, es raro. – La miró –No, no me quiso decir a quién nombró. En realidad, no se lo pregunté…

-Debe ser esta chica que lo trae loco.-murmuró Hermione.

-Solo conozco una chica que lo trae loco… y no se puede decir que sea una chica- rodó los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De Alma, la sobrina de April Bones – contestó Ron serio- No para de nombrar a esa niña, hasta me atrevería a decir que la quiere… - suspiró.

-Eso es interesante…

-Lo entiendo, es adorable esa niña.- dijo con ojos soñadores. Hermione lo miró con ternura.

-Así serás con nuestro hijo ¿verdad? – le tomó la mano.

-Claro hermosa. – Se quedó pensativo y luego agregó- Si, debe tratarse de Alma.-se convenció- La única a la que Harry no le pediría sexo. –rieron- Además de ti, claro – carcajeó y con el tenedor le robó una frutilla.

-¡No hagas eso, cariño! – dijo ella, avara- Lo siento, si se me acaban las frutillas…

-Discúlpame tú, se que ahora te drogas con eso…

-Tonto…- se levantó.-

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al ministerio – mintió Hermione. Iba a hacerse un control con el sanador, pero Ron estaba tan sobre protector con ella que prefería ir sola, la ponía más nerviosa.- Debo terminar con unos legajos…

-No te cargues de trabajo, cielo.

-Estoy embarazada, no paralítica. ¿Tu que harás?

-Debo ir al club a recibir indicaciones de mi jefe – contestó Ron resignado- De paso me contará que tal el entrenamiento…

-Muy bien mi amor – lo besó.- A la noche vemos, pimpollo…

-¡No me llames pimpollo! – rieron y se besaron.

* * *

><p>Harry cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en el Hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Vale decir que la aparición intensificó el dolor de clavícula… Eso no le impidió olvidar su objetivo, tenía que lograr ser atendido por Ginny. Se acercó al mostrador, allí había dos personas esperando, al parecer ilesas. Al verlo abrieron los ojos como platos.<p>

-¡Harry Potter! –Dijo un hombre con orgullo- ¿Estás herido?

-Abran paso… ¡necesita ayuda! – dijo obsecuente otro.

Para horror Harry, la gente empezó a arremolinarse alrededor de él.

-Por favor… -dijo Harry muerto de dolor- Necesito una sanadora…

-Ya mismo llamaremos al mejor traumatólogo de… -empezó con ahínco la recepcionista.

-¡No! ¡Quiero que me atienda una sanadora en especial! ¡Se llama Ginny!

-¿Ginevra Weasley? – inquirió sorprendida la mujer – Si, ella está atendiendo en su consultorio…

-¡Llámela, dile que es muy grave! – Dijo Harry exagerando un poco.- Que me estoy muriendo… no lo sé…

-Muy bien – la recepcionista marcó un número- ¿Sanadora Weasley? Si, soy yo… mire acá tenemos una… si, ya se que está ocupada me temo que tenemos un herido… y uno muy famoso, Harry Potter está aquí… se le salió el hombro de lugar… ¿Hola, está allí? ¡Cortó!

-¿Cómo que cortó?- Harry gimió sin dejar de sostenerse su hombro. Giró la cabeza y Ginny corría hacia él decididamente y con aspecto preocupado.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – dijo.

-Ginny… me golpeó una bludger... necesito que…

-¿Me firmas un autógrafo? - un hombre se había acercado con un papel y un lápiz.

-¡Harry Potter está aquí! – dijo otro.

El tumulto que se fue armando era terrible. Todos pretendían ayudar a Harry, sacarse fotos con él y hacerle preguntas sobre su última jugada. Ginny apartó a Harry de la recepción y lo condujo a su consultorio con rapidez, algo cohibida por tanta atención. Le indicó que se acostara en la cama y sacó unas vendas…

-¿Cómo haces para vivir así? – le soltó.

-Es difícil - dijo él – Todavía no supero que rechazaste mi invitación a cenar el sábado.

Ella hizo una media sonrisa.

-No pude.- se excusó.- Como no puedes mover tu hombro, tengo que cortar la camiseta…

-Hazlo, tengo miles.

Ginny hizo un _Diffindo_ y se rasgó le camiseta a la altura del pecho. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron mientras se le quitaba. Harry tenía un color tostado y su torso era fuerte y fornido. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no mirarle los abdominales y su pelvis tan varonil, Harry era realmente irresistible. Él estaba sintiendo algo similar mientras la observaba trabajar.

-Quiero estar lesionado de por vida.- confesó mirándola con devoción. Ginny sonrió- En serio voy a hacerle un monumento a esa bludger…

-Quédate quieto, Harry – susurró colocándole las vendas- No puedo acomodarte el hombro con un hechizo, temo dañar algún hueso… sin embargo en unos días podré hacerlo…

-Me tira un poco…- se quejó Harry.

-Toma esto – eran unos comprimidos y un vaso de agua- Aliviará el dolor enseguida.

-¿Podemos vernos esta noche?- inquirió él ilusionado.- Ya que el sábado me dijiste que no…

-Lograste hacerme sentir culpable por lo que te dije en tu casa. - dijo apenada.

-No quise que te sientas mal.- se excusó él.- Igual me alegro que me dijeras esas cosas…

-¿Por qué? – dijo ella anonadada.

-Me dejaste pensando – Ginny suspiró- Eres adorable.

-¿No paras un minuto eh? – dijo ella riendo.

-Ya te dije, me gustas mucho.- el teléfono de Ginny sonó. Harry lo maldijo internamente.

-Disculpa… - le dio la espalda- Hola…

_-Hola mi amor_ – dijo Pierce agitado. _- ¿Estás en San Mungo?_ – Harry escuchaba perfectamente su voz.

-Si, estoy atendiendo.- confirmó Ginny incómoda.

_-Necesito hablar contigo mi vida._

-¿Pasó algo malo? – se asustó ella.

-_No te preocupes, es algo bueno.- _Ginny sonrió.

-Me alegra que me dijeras eso…

-_¿Cuándo podemos hablar?_

_-_No lo sé, ahora no puedo -Harry se estremeció.- Estoy atendiendo…

_-Lo siento mi amor. Luego charlamos. Adiós._– cortó. Ginny levantó la cabeza. Él la miraba rencoroso.

-¿Tu novio? – dijo fríamente.

-Si- confirmó Ginny.

-Ah…- dijo él secamente- me voy…

-Espera, no terminé de…

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – le espetó él de mal modo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mi? – se señaló – Nada, ¿qué podría pasarme? – dijo irónico.

-Deja que te termine de revisar… - el bufó- No debes mover el hombro, ¿si?

-¿Te llamó Lauper? – contestó él incapaz de controlarse.

-Si.- admitió.

-Es un imbécil.

-¿Perdón? – dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Es la verdad; no lo soporto…

-Nadie te preguntó.

-¿Por qué me hablas así? – se ofendió Harry.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me haces una escena de celos en mi lugar de trabajo y me preguntas por qué?- negó con la cabeza, saturada.

-No estoy celoso. – mintió Harry esquivando sus ojos.

-Seguro – dijo irónica. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, en el cual solo se miraron, hasta que Harry habló…

-No me gusta un carajo pensar que estás con Lauper. – dejo salir con cierta desazón. Ella se estremeció.- Me interesas Ginny…-se miraron a los ojos- Me interesas de verdad…

-No se si es tan así – lo atajó Ginny y se sentó a su lado. Harry ni lento ni perezoso le tomó la mano con su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Sigues dudando de mi amor? – ella rió.

-¿Tu amor? Si, claro…- rodó los ojos con descreimiento.

-¿Tan difícil es que lo creas? – dijo él desanimado.

-Es difícil entender que salgas con tu novia y luego que yo te guste tanto. A menos que las dos te gustemos mucho…

-Después me dices celoso a mí – le dijo en con un tono calmo.

-No seas idiota, Harry.

-Kristen es solo una amiga – afirmó él.- De verdad…

-Por como la besas, es una amiga con derecho a roce.- Harry sonrió un poco-¿Te causa?

-No hablemos de Lauper ni de Kristen… - le acarició la cara mirándola fijamente y comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero Ginny lo esquivó- Ven aquí, no te enojes conmigo…

-No quiero equivocarme de nuevo.

-¿Ya te equivocaste antes? – Se sorprendió Harry y ella enrojeció.- ¡Por lo que veo sí!

-No…

-¿Engañaste a tu novio en alguna otra ocasión?

-¡No!

-Está bien, está bien…- alzó su mano ilesa en señal de paz- Te creo.

-Ya puedes irte, te doy el alta- dijo Ginny invitándolo a la salida con una reverencia.

-No quiero irme… me duele mucho… -fingió un dolor de niño que la hizo reír- y necesito que mi sanadora me cure…-se acercó hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella- la sanadora más linda de todo San Mungo…

-Harry…

-¿Qué? – sin esperar respuesta, la atrajo hacia sí mismo para comerle la boca con efusividad. Ginny esta vez no pudo resistirse.-Te juro que te haría el amor aún con mi hombro destruido...- le susurró y a ella le agarró una sensación de apetito voraz hacia esa piel- Te deseo tanto…- volvió a besarla con ganas.

-Está mal lo que estamos haciendo – el rió pícaramente- ¡Te hablo en serio!

-¿Quieres que deje a Kristen?- Ginny abrió los ojos, atónita.- Porque si eso es lo que deseas, la mando al diablo y hablo en serio…

-¿Estás reconociendo tu noviazgo por primera vez, o me parece mí?- El se encogió de hombros y luego hizo una mueca de dolor- ¡No muevas el hombro!

-Lo siento, lo olvidé… -la miró- pero volviendo al tema, a mi me encantaría que dejes a Lauper.

-No puedo.

-No lo amas.- le recordó Harry- Ambos sabemos que es así…

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué sientes por Kristen? – inquirió Ginny.

-No estoy enamorado de ella, si es lo que preguntas… -aclaró Harry.- ¿Qué me dices de dejar a Lauper?

-¿Quieres que deje a mi novio para salir contigo? – él asintió ilusionado.

-¿Te parece una mala idea?

-Por supuesto – contestó Ginny – es una locura.

-¿Por qué? Sería fantástico.- le sonrió con delirio.- y ponemos la fecha para el casamiento…

-¿No te da culpa andar coqueteando con la hermana de tu amigo? - repuso Ginny divertida.

-No… me gustas mucho, eres hermosa.

-Solo quieres acostarte conmigo, Harry. – dijo cortante- y luego…- imitó el movimiento de manos de Harry- a otra cosa… ¿no? – Él no pudo evitar reír.

-No quiero acostarme contigo – Ginny adoptó una expresión escéptica- quiero hacerlo toda la vida…

-Eso le dices a todas.

-Creí que esta conversación ya la tuvimos en FLY – dijo Harry sinceramente- ¿Crees que necesito decirles tanto?- descartó con la mano.- No, la cosa es muy fácil.

-Ah, se conforman con poco.

-Solo me acuesto con ellas una vez – soltó Harry.- o máximo, dos.

-¿Tanto te cuesta dar besos a una sola?

-Si hablamos de besar, beso a una sola…- contestó sugerente- a las más linda de todas…

-Eres un mentiroso… - rió ella.

-Eres la más linda.-afirmó Harry convencido- y tú lo sabes, pelirroja…

-En Hogwarts no me dabas ni la hora- La frase se le salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Harry alzó las cejas riendo de lado- Olvida lo que te dije, me desubiqué…- se apresuró a añadir Ginny algo roja.

-No…- negó él conmovido- yo sabía que te sentías atraída…- ella enrojeció más y se maldijo por ser tan boca suelta.

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto, nunca me miraste. ¿Ahora pretendes hacerme creer que te gusto?

-No seas tonta… estabas buenísima en Hogwarts y ahora también- Ginny sintió mariposas en la panza-pero eras la hermana de Ron…

-Sigo siéndolo.

-Ahora me importa un carajo – la remendó Harry haciéndola estremecer- ahora soy grande y tengo derecho a estar con quien me plaza…- la besó fugazmente en los labios.- sin darle explicaciones a nadie…

-Interesante…-susurró ella alzando las cejas.- teniendo en cuenta que no dejaste títere con cabeza…

-Ninguna me gustó de verdad.- afirmó él con convicción.

-¿Ninguna? – lo miró fijo.

-Bueno… tal vez sólo una.

-¿Cho Chang?

-¿Cho? No, fue una calentura de adolescente…

-¿Entonces?

-Una que nunca supe el nombre… - a Harry se le escapó esa información, pero luego se despreocupó. Su compañía le producía una sensación increíble que lo doblegaba y lo instaba a dejarse llevar. En cambio a Ginny se le subió un calor en su rostro, que parecía que podía prenderse fuego. Fue una suerte que él no se diera cuenta de esta reacción.- Nunca supe como se llamaba…

-¿No sabías el nombre? De seguro la llamabas florcita…- comentó para disimular la revolución que intrínsecamente estaba padeciendo.

-Cuando me acosté con ella tenía puesto un antifaz- El corazón de Ginny daba violentas sacudidas adentro su tórax y temía que Harry pueda oírlo-y bueno, no me permitió quitárselo…- hizo una mueca displicente- Una historia que no vale la pena contar.

-Ah… -balbuceó Ginny sintiendo una repentina angustia. Se puso de pie bruscamente.-Será mejor que siga con mi trabajo.

-Está bien.- Harry se sorprendió por su cambio de tono- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No…

-¿En serio? Te pusiste seria de repente…

-En serio.

-Haré el esfuerzo de creerte – Harry también se levantó y le acarició la cara- Gracias por curarme, hermosa…- le dijo dulcemente.

-Es mi trabajo-replicó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo haces muy bien… voy a desaparecer aquí, para evitar el tumulto de la entrada.

-Espero que no nos hayan tomado ninguna foto.

-¿Tanto te asusta que te vean conmigo?

-Lo digo por mi familia… y por Pierce…- recalcó Ginny con rencor.

-Ya veo – repuso él fríamente- Ese idiota.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Yo? Nada… hasta luego…

-Adiós- dijo ella visiblemente alicaída.

-Ah, me olvidaba…- se acercó y la besó con ganas…-Adiós hermosa.- Después expuso una sonrisa encantadora y desapareció.

Ginny se dejó caer en una silla.

-Dime qué mierda voy a hacer contigo, Harry Potter - ansió al silencio.

* * *

><p>Harry se apareció en la puerta de su mansión con una sonrisa tonta. Creía que debía agradecerle al cazador Hamilton de por vida por haberle arrojado esa insolente Bludger. Los besos de Ginny Weasley bien valían un dolor de hombro. Si bien una aterradora alegría penetraba su corazón de forma tintineante y celestial, era conciente de que se estaba metiendo en un terreno comprometido al acercarse tanto a ella. Quería resistirse a sus encantos, pero padecía unas ansias irreprimibles de tocarla, de besarla, de estar con ella y protegerla de cualquier mal. Era perfecta, desinteresada, optimista y su sonrisa hacía brillar los almendrados ojos y acelerar su impulso cardíaco hasta flotar en la nada de sus mejores sueños. Pero el quería estar despierto, porque Ginny era su causa, su desvelo, su motivo de todas las mañanas. Aunque estuviera con Pierce Lauper, se sentía fuerte y poderoso para pugnar por ella. Ya no importaban los obstáculos, ni que fuese la hermana de su mejor amigo, solo lo que ellos sentían. Harry se dejaba llevar a pesar de habérselo negado, de habérselo prohibido, porque sino lo hiciera, no sería él mismo. El había nacido para jugársela por lo que sentía… y se dejó llenar por ese mundo de besos con Ginny, ese placer amenazado dulcemente por una mágica alucinación de vértigo… Sonrió, entrando a su mansión…. de repente el aire que respiraba tenía un gusto riquísimo a felicidad, a fulgor; Vio como el elfo Stinky le hacía una pronunciada reverencia que él ignoró.<p>

-Señor, ¿qué le…? – dijo al observar las vendas

-Nada, Stinky, no te preocupes… es la mejor herida que tuve en años…- rió como un loco ante la incrédula mirada del elfo y subió las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiró en su lujosa cama sin dejar de sonreír… Agarró el control remoto y lo apuntó al reproductor. Enseguida sonó una canción, de esas que suelen acompañar demasiado…

_No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti..._

_Por halagarte y para que se sepa,_

_Tomé papel y lápiz, y esparcí_

_Las prendas de tu amor sobre la mesa._

Ginny le gustaba demasiado y acostarse en la cama, decidiéndose solamente a la majestuosa labor de pensar en ella y solo sonreír al recordarla, lo hizo suspirar. Lo magnetizaba sobremanera su forma de ser, su desinterés, su repentino interés, su sonrisa cohibida, la tentadora piel de sus labios, la forma en que éstos se movían al besarlos. Su descaro le permitió imaginarse lo que sería tenerla en su cama, ampararla con su cuerpo, oír que gemía de placer y dormir abrazado a ella después de hacerle el amor… Harry realmente tenía la escena en su mente y lo sosegaba la apetencia de vivirla cuanto antes. ¿Por qué sentía todas esas cosas? Sonrió, sintiéndose maravillosamente idiota.

_Buscaba una canción y me perdí_

_En un montón de palabras gastadas._

_No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti_

_Y no se me ocurre nada._

Sus ojos lo embaucaban con ese color chocolate, tenía una seducción manipuladora, avasallante e imposible de solventar y sus fascinadores gestos yacían calcados en su piel de Ginny hacía fluir su ser, lo invitaba a soltarse hasta llegar a hablarle de La Desconocida… Giró a un costado en la cama, apoyándose en el hombro ileso… ¿Cómo diablos había cometido esa imprudencia? Ginny era la culpable de que se vaya de boca… ¡Si hasta hablaron de sus conquistas! Eso estaba prohibido con una mujer… Volvió sonreír… Las sensaciones innegables y en un lamento de cruda impotencia se dio cuenta que Ginny era tan perfecta como inolvidable. _Tan perfecta que asusta…_

_Miré por la ventana y me fugué_

_Con una niña que iba en bicicleta._

_Me distrajo un vecino que también_

_No hacía más que rascarse la cabeza._

Sus ojos… _me encantan sus ojos. _Aquellos redondos, fijos, atentos y clavados en él con decidida certeza, eran música para Harry… Descargó una sonora carcajada. ¿Se estaba volviendo idiota o qué? Le resultaba inverosímil estar pensando en una mujer sin considerarla un prominente trasero con lindas piernas…

_No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti..._

Sin contar que era la primera vez que esperaba tanto tiempo para estar con una mujer, ninguna lo estaba haciendo renegar tanto para entregarse…

-Pelirroja divina… - susurró sonriendo y le pegó un puñetazo al almohadón color ocre.- Cuando te agarre…. – dejó la frase inconclusa e hizo un gesto pervertido.

Su negativa lo volvía loco, lo emocionaba al mismo tiempo que lo atormentaba. Estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para tenerla con él… Guiado por un impulso arrollador que iba en contra de su propia voluntad y orgullo, agarró su teléfono móvil con decisión y le envió un mensaje a Ginny:

_No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, por halagarte y para que se sepa, tomé papel y lápiz, y esparcí las prendas de tu amor sobre la mesa. Joaquín escribió eso en mi nombre. Quiero que nos veamos, hermosa-_ Presionó enviar, sonriendo. Rió nuevamente, nunca había enviado un mensaje tan largo…

-Soy un imbécil arrastrado…- se dijo, pero no parecía arrepentido de su accionar.

La canción terminó bruscamente y cuando el silencio penetró en su pecho, Harry se acordó de las palabras de Jack: _¿Crees que puedes enamorarte de ella? _ Inmediatamente después, lo asaltó la preocupación. Le gustaba demasiado como para negar que sí pudiera caer, por primera vez, en las redes de una mujer… pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, no quería. Necesitaba al mismo tiempo, dejarse vencer por esa excitante tentación…

-Señor – Harry se volteó contrariado por la interrupción. Era Stinky nuevamente.- La señorita Kristen está en el comedor esperándolo…

-¿Qué? – Se ofuscó el joven - ¿Qué quiere ahora?

-Dice que necesita hablar con usted.

-¡Qué pesada! – exclamó Harry molesto. Desde su discusión en el parque de diversiones no había dejado de llamarlo a cada rato.- Muy bien, dile que ya bajo…

-Si señor. ¿Le preparo el almuerzo?

-Si, pero no lo menciones delante de Kristen, no quiero comer con ella.

-Muy bien – el elfo se retiró.

Harry se puso de pie a duras penas por las vendas que tenía en el hombro. Se miró al espejo, despeinó sus cabellos y se perfumó. Bajaba las escaleras y allí encontró a Kristen. Para su sorpresa no estaba sola, Ron la acompañaba. Harry supuso que acababa de llegar porque tenía el abrigo puesto. Ninguno de los dos emitía sonido. No se llevaban demasiado, solo era un saludo y nada más.

-Bueno, estamos todos – los saludó Harry riendo.

-Hablé con Michael y me contó de la lesión en el…- Kristen interrumpió a Ron.

-¡Harry! – dijo con devoción. -¡Ron me contó el accidente, estaba tan preocupada! ¡Cuéntame cómo fue! ¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo cariño?– él rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-No fue nada, Kristen, de verdad. Me vendaron el hombro y me dieron un calmante… en pocos días podré volver a entrenar…

-¡Ay cariño! –siguió ella dándole un beso en el cachete. Ron contuvo la risa ante la exasperación en el semblante de su amigo. Kristen notó su indiferencia- ¿Sigues enojado? Siento haberte hecho pasar una vergüenza con esa chiquilla llamada Alma…

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Intervino Ron súbitamente interesado.- ¿Te encontraste con Alma nuevamente, Harry?

-Si, el sábado- corroboró Harry- Estaba con su tía en el parque de diversiones de Callejón Diagon…

-Diablos… me hubiese gustado verla.- se le escapó a Ron.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Kristen - ¿Por qué a todos le interesa esa niña? – agregó con desdén.

-No es asunto tuyo – la frenó Harry cortante- Necesito hablar con Ron a solas.

-¿Estás enojado mi amor? – Musitó ella con tristeza.- Te extraño mucho.

-Esta noche hablaremos- dijo Harry cortante – Te llamaré…

-Cenemos juntos –propuso ella- y después charlamos… -agregó sugerente. Ron rió.

-Te llamaré – repitió el joven invitándola a irse.- En serio Kristen, después hablamos.

-Está bien mi amor – lo besó en los labios – Te amo. Hasta luego Ronald…

-Adiós – contestó el pelirrojo viéndola irse. Luego miró a Harry- Es una pesadilla ¿verdad?

-No quiero hablar de Kristen.-bajó la voz por si su novia aún escuchaba.-Vamos a almorzar a la cocina…

-¡Genial! – Festejó Ron- Me muero de hambre. Oye, ¿Pudiste averiguar porqué Alma me llamó tío?

-No… estaba con April y no le dejó emitir bocado sobre el asunto- contestó Harry sentándose en la mesa- ¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Con vómitos – Harry hizo cara de asco- Lo siento, tú preguntaste. Mi madre está feliz con la noticia…

-Me imagino…- dijo Harry probando una papa al horno. El celular de Harry vibró compulsivamente. El lo tomó con una mano temblorosa y se ruborizó indefectiblemente.-¡SI!- Festejó con efusividad, sin importarle que Ron estuviera allí- ¡SI, SI, SI!...

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – Ron estaba con los ojos como dos huevos fritos.

-¿A mi? Nada, ¿por qué lo dices? – Harry reía como un loco.

-¿Quién te envió un mensaje? ¡Estás rojo como un tomate y parece levitar de la felicidad!

-Ah, si. Cerré un contrato…

-Un contrato con faldas y buen trasero? – sugirió Ron riendo.

-¡No, no! – Harry guardó el móvil, nervioso- Nada que ver…

-¿Se trata de una florcita?

-Claro que no. No es una florcita- contestó rígido.

-¿Ah no?- dijo analizándolo.- ¡Cuéntame de esa, te tiene loco!

-Ya sabes que ninguna me importa.

-A excepción de la que te acaba de enviar un mensaje… - dijo Ron con la boca llena. Harry no dijo nada y siguió sonriendo como un idiota.-Creo que Hermione tiene razón. La del otro día, no era una florcita, sino toda una mujer –Harry se estremeció.- ¿No quieres contarme?

-No.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Me alegro! – Exclamó Ron- Alguna vez tenía que pasarte, Potter. No podías seguir así…, sin que ninguna te mueva un pelo – se mofó su amigo riendo.

-Mira Ron, la única mujer que me movió un pelo, nunca supe el nombre…

-¿Cómo dices? -Harry solo lo dijo para que su amigo dejara de molestarlo, pero enseguida se arrepintió.- ¡Cuéntame!

-Te voy a contar, pero no le digas Hermione, me va a torturar con el tema – le previno Harry. Ron asintió enseguida, pero cruzó los dedos sin que su amigo lo viera. No iba a aguantar de contarle a su novia los secretos de Harry.- En la graduación de Hogwarts me acosté con una chica… ¿recuerdas que esa noche repartieron máscaras venecianas? – Ron hizo un gesto afirmativo – Bueno, ella llevaba puesta una; la cuestión fue que hicimos el amor en la sala Multipropósito… - sonrió.

-¿Si? – Ron parecía atónito con la historia- ¿Y nunca le sacaste ese antifaz? – Harry negó – Eres un estúpido, Potter.

-No me permitió hacerlo.

-Una verdadera zorra – opinó Ron.

-No le digas así…

-¡Ni siquiera la conoces! – Carcajeó.- y la defiendas…- negó con la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé…- dijo Harry cansinamente.- pero…

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Nada, me dejó durmiendo solo… - Ron se burló de él haciendo una mueca.- ¡Ron, basta!

-Y después dices que no es una zorra… ¿nunca la volviste a ver?

-No, ojala la hubiese encontrado… - torció los ojos, disgustado- Así me vengaría de ella…

-¿Crees que podrías reconocerla?

-No lo sé.- contestó pensando en el asunto.

-Permíteme decirte que esa clase de mujeres son más vivaces de lo que pensamos…

-No quiero seguir hablando de ella – lo cortó Harry, tomando un poco de agua.- Hablemos de otra cosa…

-Está bien… ¡Ah, no sabes! Hablé con Hermione sobre Alma- Harry lo miró.- Tiene una hipótesis sobre el asunto…

-¿Y bien? – dijo con interés.

-Es una locura… algo que no puede ser – Harry lo miró con interrogación- Ella cree que tal vez Alma es hija de Ginny… - Harry se atragantó con el agua.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, lo siento… ¿hija de Ginny? ¿De tu hermana?

-Si, y que por eso me llamó tío – Ron negó con la cabeza- No puede ser, Ginny está en Liverpool… además si hubiera tenido una hija con Lauper…

-¿Qué? ¿Con Lauper? – toda la euforia que Harry sentía hasta hace minutos atrás, desapareció de forma cruel.

-Si, su pareja. Si tuviera una hija con él, supongo que nos habría contado ¿verdad?

-Seguramente – mintió Harry con un tono preocupado. Eso no era lo que estaba pensando.- Tengo que irme me acordé que debo…- se levantó. Ron se sorprendió- Necesito hacer un par de llamados…

-¿Si? Pero no terminé de contarte que hoy…

-Esto es importante, debo irme. –El pelirrojo notó una rara expresión en su semblante- Hasta luego… - y desapareció sin decir nada más.

Ron siguió comiendo, con una expresión espeluznante en el rostro. Harry definitivamente estaba loco.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se balanceaba sobre su asiento en su despacho. Tenía un aire taciturno mientras esperaba las noticias de su detective Tibermann. Agarró un papel del escritorio y lo vislumbró. Allí decía claramente, que Pierce Lauper era el padre de Alma Weasley y estaba firmado por un sanador de renombre. Sonrió. Su amigo se iba a alegrar por haberle hecho el mandado, pero ese imbécil no sabía que su novia ya había hecho los análisis. <em>Si supieras lo vivaz que es tu mujercita, Lauper, no cantarías victoria… <em>Se mofó internamente_._ Lo asqueaba lo mitómano que era Lauper, pero en ese caso le convenía aceptar el trato: había mucho dinero en juego y Draco era un hombre ambicioso. Suspiró y de repente Alexandre entró en su oficina sin pedir permiso.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas. – espetó Malfoy.

-Lo siento Draco, no ha sido fácil la tarea que me encomendaste.- se excusó el sujeto.

-Está bien Tib, no te preocupes.

-Aquí tienes – le entregó un sobre – La confirmación que pediste…

-¿Lo de Potter y Alma Weasley?

-Sí.

-Dime los resultados Tib, no me hagas leer en vano – apuró Malfoy.

-Positivo.- soltó Tibermann con una sonrisa.- Dio positivo, es el padre de Alma Weasley… o podríamos decirle Alma Potter… - rieron.

-¡Esto se pone cada vez más interesante! ¿Cómo hiciste para cotejar los ADN?

-Gajes del oficio – respondió Alexandre sonriente.-¿Qué harás con esta jugosa información?

-Lo de siempre amigo – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa- Venderla al mejor postor.- suspiró- ¿Qué más supiste de la relación de Ginny y Lauper?

-No pude averiguar mucho.- se lamentó Tib- Pero April Bones detesta a Lauper al igual que toda la familia de Ginny…

-¿Por qué la periodista lo odia? – indagó inclinándose en su silla.

-Golpeó a Ginevra Weasley en una ocasión –La cara Draco se contorsionó de ira.

-¿Lauper golpeó a su mujer? – dijo espantado.

-Al parecer, sí.

-¿Qué le hizo exactamente? – Malfoy parecía enojado.

-Le pegó un puñete en la boca. Fue hace años, cuando Ginevra le confesó que lo había engañado y que dudaba que Alma fuese su hija. – Tibermann suspiró- La niña tenía un mes me parece…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me inmiscuí en la redacción de Corazón de Bruja con una capa invisible.- confesó Tibermann astutamente- Escuché como Bones le contaba la historia a uno de los empleados. No dijo ningún nombre, pero deduje que hablaba de Ginevra. Es su única amiga…

-Buen trabajo Tib... –lo felicitó Malfoy- Lauper es un desgraciado.

-Veo que te inquietó la información. ¿Tanto te afectan los hombres golpeadores? – le sonrió el detective, implacable.

-Cualquier hombre que le pega a una mujer es una rata de alcantarilla. – Afirmó con rotundidad su jefe.- Habrá que tener vigilado al imbécil este, a ver si se le va la mano otra vez…

-¿Piensas hablar con sus hermanos para defenderla?

-No, vigilemos a Pierce Lauper – miró el reloj- Ya debe estar por llegar ese excremento… – miró a Tibermann- ¿Algo más?

-Por ahora no.

-Sigue averiguando…

-Necesito algo de ti, Draco.- dijo el detective seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Las fotos de tu fiesta de graduación en Hogwarts.- le pidió. Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Me permites guardarme el dato, jefe? – Sonrió Tibermann con cordialidad – Quiero hacer unas averiguaciones y luego te tiraré una bomba… pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Draco pareció meditarlo y luego hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Pasa por mi casa y mi elfina te dará el álbum. – lo miró – Cuídalo, me gusta recordar los viejos tiempos – los dos hombres rieron con complicidad.

En ese momento, la secretaria Susan irrumpió en la oficina.

-Disculpe señor, Pierce Lauper está afuera.

-Hazlo pasar – dijo Malfoy tranquilo.

Draco escondió todos los papeles en su escritorio. Tibermann se levantó con rapidez y saludó a su jefe con un movimiento de la cabeza antes de retirarse. Pierce entró a la oficina con rapidez. Tiró al menos cinco bolsas de oro encima de la mesa bruscamente.

-¡Vaya! – se sorprendió Draco en tono burlón.

-Aquí tienes el oro, Malfoy. Dame lo que te pedí.

-¿Estás apurado, Pierce? – Malfoy reía con placer.

-Cien mil galleones, lo que pediste.- apuró Pierce colérico.- Ahora necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes. Y que me des los falsos análisis…

-Debo cerciorarme que no sea oro falso o _Leprachaun._

-¡No lo es Malfoy! – gritó Pierce sacado.

-¡Cálmate cabrón o te juro que me conocerás enojado! – Draco lo miraba con rencor.

-¿Quién es el padre de Alma? ¡Dijiste que lo ibas a averiguar!

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Lauper – mintió Malfoy con cinismo– Intenté averiguarlo, pero no di con ese desgraciado, ¿sabes? Los ADN no coincidieron con ninguno de los ex novios de tu mujer.-se encogió de hombros con aire de circunstancia- Sin embargo…- sacó una moneda de una de las bolsas- tengo los ADN truchos… - examinó el bronce de la moneda con detenimiento.- y viendo que este oro es verdadero…

-Dame los ADN, Malfoy.- Draco sacó unos papeles de su escritorio.

-Ahí tienes…- se los tiró de mala gana y disfrutó de imaginarse en la cara de Lauper cuando sepa que su novia ya había hecho las pruebas- pero no se si podrás lograr mucho con eso…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Yo? Nada… las mentiras tienen patas cortas Lauper. –Farfulló con una carcajada de burla- Corto como tu mente, como los gusanos… ¿comprendes?

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Has golpeado a tu novia, Lauper? – lo encaró Malfoy levantándose bruscamente e inclinándose sobre él con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio. Sus ojos grises destilaban ira. Pierce dedujo que lo había estado investigando, Malfoy tenía siempre toda la información de quién quisiese. Lo maldijo íntimamente… pero no le convenía pelearse con él, lo necesitaba-¡Contéstame cabrón! – le gritó.

-Jamás- mintió de inmediato Pierce.

-No te creo nada bastardo.- replicó, frunciendo la boca con desagrado.

-¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga?

-Me importa un carajo. – Reconoció Malfoy – Pero no es de hombre pegarle a las mujeres... ¿sabes?

-No finjas tener escrúpulos – apuntó Pierce- Ambos sabemos que eres de lo peor.

-Ten cuidado conmigo Lauper.- le advirtió Draco severamente- Mucho cuidado con cómo te diriges a mí. Un movimiento y te hago mierda. – Movió la mano- Ahora vete de aquí, gusano.

-Claro que me iré…

-Si se te va la mano de nuevo con tu novia con cualquier otra mujer… - repitió el mismo movimiento- Ya sabes… la pagarás caro… te tengo vigilado…

-Vete al diablo.-dijo Pierce dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Ginny caminaba por los pasillos de San Mungo para ir atender a un paciente. Cabe aclarar que luego de haber atendido a Harry Potter, no sentía ganas de seguir trabajando. Su semblante estaba adornado por una sonrisa perdida, tonta, inusual, de esas que uno tiene cuando un sentimiento mágico y poderoso está naciendo en su ser o en su caso, renaciendo. Aunque a él se lo negaba, yacía embargada de una dicha atípica a causa de haberlo visto.<p>

Tenía el fugaz refugio de su voz en sus oídos, el perfume varonil en su olfato, Ginny padecía el segundo en que no se besaban, por más que intente resistirse, el acicate que generaba en ella Harry, era un fantasma que la devoraba dulcemente… y a ella le encantaba dejarse vencer por esos labios.

Cuando lo besaba era como si un relajante olvido se apoderara de su cuerpo y se olvidara de todos los problemas, como si Harry y sus besos fuesen su mayor fuente de consuelo ante tantos inconvenientes; las ansias que sentía eran irreprimibles, tenía ganas de verlo, de sentirlo… pero no, no debía.

Lo que más la frustraba era la duda, no sabía si Harry le estaba siendo franco, pero en una parte de su ser quería creerle… y se peleaba a golpes con el raciocinio y la prudencia, que le decían "no vuelvas a caer tan fácilmente". La sorprendió sobremanera el hecho de que Harry recuerde el encuentro con "esa chica", para él desconocida, en la Sala Multipropósito. Después catalogó la historia como una "que no valía la pena". Esa frase, para qué negarlo, la había frustrado horrores. Su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo y lo sacó. Percibió a su corazón dar provocadores latidos y las manos le transpiraron… Merlín, solo su nombre en la pantalla podía alterarla de esa manera.

_No hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, por halagarte y para que se sepa, tomé papel y lápiz, y esparcí las prendas de tu amor sobre la mesa. Joaquín escribió eso en mi nombre. Quiero que nos veamos, hermosa._

Inevitablemente Ginny dio un saltito y giró sobre sí misma…

"Yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti" y envió el mensaje. Su celular volvió a vibrar y la cara le cambió terriblemente al ver el mensaje. Era de Pierce… _"Llamé al departamento pero no había nadie… Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante"_. Se desdibujó su sonrisa y la atravesó una punzada de culpa. _Cuando termine mi turno hablamos, _contestó.

No había vuelto a ver a Pierce desde el frustrado encuentro en su departamento. El joven la había llamado pero sólo mantuvieron charlas distantes. Ginny no tenía ganas de encontrarse con él. Harry ocupaba el noventa por ciento de sus pensamientos y si estaba pendiente de su móvil, sólo era por él. Además para completar su confusión, se sentía feliz por el contacto que su hija estaba teniendo con su padre, era gratificante saber cuánto se querían. El gesto de Harry en querer ayudar a Alma con su enfermedad la había conmovido horrores. Tal vez Harry no era una mala persona, tal vez ella lo había prejuzgado. Evidentemente, él no aparentaba ser lo que realmente era.

Sonrió para sí misma y entró al bar de San Mungo y se dejó caer en una silla. En diez minutos tenía el próximo paciente…

De repente escuchó una voz que le contrajo el estómago.

_-… deberías quedarte tranquila querida, es normal que tengas nauseas los primeros meses de embarazo. Se de lo que te hablo, recuerda que tuve siete…_-Ginny levantó la cabeza y vio como Hermione Granger hablaba con el teléfono el altavoz sentada en una silla. Se quedó inmóvil.- _y no te preocupes por Ron, él está algo asustado…_

-Lo sé Molly, por eso no le pedí que me acompañe a hacer la primera ecografía, no quería asustarlo más de la cuenta…- dijo la voz de Hermione.- Preferí venir sola, me siento mejor así…

-_Siento no haber podido ir contigo, cielo. Por cierto, es un buen sanador Nicolson ¿verdad?_

-Si, me ha atendido muy bien. – Hermione sacó la ecografía y la miró.- No sabes lo que es tu nieto, Molly…

_-Todavía es muy pequeño. ¡Ya verás en unos meses como crece ese Weasley! _– Ginny vio como Hermione tenía los ojos acuosos-_ ¿Y Harry será el padrino?_

-Seguramente.- contestó Hermione mirando el teléfono y sonriendo.- Pero aún no tenemos decidida la madrina…- su semblante fue triste- ¿Qué te parece Fleur?

-_Ni se te ocurra…_ - el teléfono hizo una interferencia.

-Me estoy quedando sin batería, Molly… después habla… -Hermione al no escucharla puso el teléfono en su oído - ¿Hola? ¡Maldito altavoz! – bufó y arrojó el teléfono en la mesa.

Ginny se puso torpemente de pie y sin querer golpeó la mesa con las piernas. La taza de café se cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, causando un verdadero ruido. Entonces, para su completo horror, Hermione levantó la cabeza y la vio.

-Ginny… –Le dedicó una mirada consternada. Seis años sin verla habían sido demasiado -Ginny… no puedo creer que estés aquí en Londres.

-Pues estoy aquí, Hermione – contestó ella con voz apagada. Hermione se acercó más a ella con la ecografía en las manos.- ¿Estás embarazada?-no pudo contener la pregunta.

-Si. – dijo asintiendo.

-Te felicito.

-Vas a ser tía – dijo Hermione con tristeza.

-Es bueno saber que mi hermano y tú siguen juntos-Ginny sentía como si estuvieran clavando una daga en el pecho. No podía creer lo que se estaba perdiendo.

-Estamos conviviendo – le contó Hermione.- Hace más de un año ya.

-Me imaginé… - hizo una pausa en donde un horrendo silencio las descolocó a las dos-¿y Ron como está? – la pregunta conmovió a Hermione.

-Bien. Todos estamos muy felices con el nuevo integrante de familia.- sonrió tristemente y se miró el vientre. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Ginny- Tu madre no para de decir que seguramente será una niña… y Ron, bueno él está algo asustado pero supongo que ya se le pasará…

-Seguramente…-Ginny contenía las lágrimas.

-Percy está trabajando con tu padre en el ministerio… - le informó Hermione, solo para abarrotar el silencio. Simplemente se hacía insoportable.- y los gemelos siguen con Sortilegios Weasley; están asociados con Harry y su tienda FLY, por suerte les está yendo muy bien.-sonrió sin felicidad aparente- Bill y Fleur están buscando el segundo hijo, ¡Victoire está enorme! El año que viene empieza en Hogwarts, es increíble, esa niña es tremenda…

-Claro que lo es… -balbuceó Ginny con un hilo de voz.-

-Y Charlie sigue tan mujeriego como siempre…- continuó Hermione con la voz algo coartada.- No deja títere con cabeza… otro que sigue así, es Harry…- Ginny se estremeció- Sin embargo lo noté algo cambiado últimamente, pero debo decir esa novia que tiene no lo ayuda para nada…-respiró hondo.- y yo bueno, sigo con las Leyes Mágicas, luchando por los derechos de los elfos…la PEDDO avanzó mucho- ambas sonrieron tenuemente- Prontamente deberé entrar en licencia…- se tocó el vientre de nuevo- Aún es muy pequeño, no se me nota nada…- Ginny a duras penas estaba resistiendo el llanto.- Molly y Arthur siguen preparando fiestas para las Navidades…-Se le empañaron los ojos a ambas.- y los gemelos siguen molestando a Percy en cuanto tienen oportunidad, cargándolo con su obsesión por el trabajo y ni te digo las cosas que le dicen cuando se sonroja mirando a Penélope… por cierto ellos, planean tener un…

-Basta Hermione, por favor- suplicó Ginny dolida- No sigas…

-¡Gin! –Sollozó Hermione y sin dudarlo, corrió abrazarla. Ginny no pudo contenerse más y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Correspondió el abrazo pero con menos efusividad que Hermione. No sabía bien como reaccionar.- Te extrañé tanto, amiga…

-Yo también – admitió Ginny- Lo siento…

-Por favor, dime algo… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué fue de tu vida?

-Yo…

-¿Sigues de novia con Lauper?

-Si….- contestó al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí en Londres?

-Es una larga historia… pero hace ya dos meses que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué fue de tu vida, Ginny? – Hermione le tomó las manos- Tengo tanto por contarte…

-No puedo ahora. Tengo que seguir trabajando, lo siento.

-Ginny… por favor, dame tu móvil. Necesito que hablemos… por favor…

-Está bien- Hermione se apresuró a darle el suyo para que lo marque. Ginny se lo devolvió al terminar.-Pero te ruego que seas discreta, no quiero problemas…

-Te lo juro – se apresuró a decir ella.- Si, seré discreta, no le contaré a nadie.-Ginny se conmovió por el tono de súplica de su voz. Hermione no parecía juzgarla por haberse ido con Lauper, sino todo lo contrario. Ese detalle la quebró.- Te juro que no diré nada…

-Bueno, debo irme. Hasta luego…

-Ginny…- la llamó Hermione y ella se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tienes una hija llamada Alma?

Ginny contuvo todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

* * *

><p>April Bones y Alma iban caminando por la calle tomadas de la mano. La periodista no tenía buen humor, Pierce Lauper había llamado al teléfono fijo del departamento reiteradas veces buscando a Ginny. (Por supuesto que no lo atendió en ninguna ocasión.) Eso la extrañó un poco, y se preguntó – con cierta alegría- si su amiga se estaría rehusando a hablar con Lauper. April deseaba que corten, ya que no veía a Ginny feliz con la relación, por el contrario, estaba segura que pensaba todo el día en Potter. Ni siquiera se enojó cuando supo que había vuelto a tener contacto con Alma. Eso si que era sorprendente… Esperaba que Ginny se decida de una vez y grite al mundo la verdad… si seguía callando por demasiado tiempo, presentía que algo horrible iba a ocurrir.<p>

Por el contrario Alma, recién salida de la escuela tenía un aspecto alegre y no dejaba de contar anécdotas que había vivido con sus compañeritos en el salón. April sonreía por las ocurrencias de su sobrina.

-¿Así que te está gustando la escuela Al?

-¡Si, mucho!- dijo Alma contenta.

-¡Qué bueno cielo! Tu mamá se pondrá contenta con eso, ya vas a ver.

-Extraño a mamá – Dejó salir la niña.- ¿Cuándo viene?

-En un rato llega de San Mungo. ¿Qué quieres comer? – en ese momento pasaban delante de FLY, que estaba abarrotado de gente. Alma se frenó repentinamente.

-¿Podemos entrar? – April dudó- ¡Mi madre ahora me deja! Además quiero ver a Harry…

-No lo sé…- titubeó.

-¡Vamos tía por favor! – rogó Alma con vehemencia.

-Está bien, pero un ratito y luego…- Alma arrastró a la periodista hacia adentro.

Entraron a FLY con premura. April estaba nerviosa, lo único que le faltaba era tener otro problema con Ginny a causa de Alma. Sabía que Lauper trabajaba allí y encontrarse con él no era justamente lo venía deseando. Pasaron varias horas mirando las cosas y aún Alma no se aburría, sino que jugaba con las pelotitas, los guantes ignorando impunemente el cartel de NO TOCAR. Casi llegada las siete de la tarde, estaba anocheciendo y la gente empezaba a retirarse del local. April tenía la certeza que la niña estaba esperando ver a Harry Potter. Sus ojos verdes miraban con ilusión la puerta de ADMINISTRACIÓN. Respiró hondo para decirle a Alma que era hora de ir a casa…

-Al…

-¿Señora, buscaba algo en especial? – la sobresaltó un empleado. April lo miró, estaba segura que ese hombre deseaba despachar a los últimos clientes e irse a descansar a su casa.

-En realidad queríamos ver las pelotas Snitch – mintió April incómoda.- verá a mi sobrina le gustan mucho… pero ya nos íbamos… así que… - le tomó la mano.

-¡No nos vamos! – negó Alma y se soltó.

-Pues me alegro – terció el vendedor simpáticamente- porque han llegado unas pelotas nuevas para niños…

-¿De verdad? – dijo Alma impresionada.

-Si, pequeña… - le acarició la cabeza con ternura- Síganme…- caminaron unos pasos más a las góndolas. Alma siguió al vendedor y April resignada también lo hizo- Acá tienen las pelotas que buscaban… - eran de todos colores y tenían las alas más grandes- La nueva adquisición de FLY.

-¡Quiero una! – Saltó la niña enseguida.- Son hermosas…

-Son muy bonitas – dijo April- ¿Cuánto cuestan?

-Treinta y cinco galleons, señorita.

-Diablos…- se quejó April sin contenerse- ¡Son carísimas! – el vendedor sonrió algo apenado.

-¡Quiero una tía!

-Bueno, tal ver Potter te regale- sugirió April esperanzada- pero yo…

-¿Conoce a Harry Potter? – preguntó el vendedor sorprendido.

-¡Si, es mi amigo! – afirmó Alma con felicidad.

-¿En serio? – el vendedor no le creía.

-Si, es cierto – musitó April sonriendo- Son muy amigos…- _"Más exactamente, padre e hija…"_- Harry la adora.

-Si pudiera confirmar la información le daría una de éstas – dijo el vendedor señalando las Snitchs.

-¡Si, démela! – Lo apuró Alma impaciente- ¡Harry me regala siempre!

-Alma, no comprometamos al empleado…

-No, por favor si a mi no me comprometen…toma- le dio una- y si hay problemas, correrá por mi cuenta…-April le sonrió.-

-¡Gracias!- le sonrió la niña con felicidad.

-Soy Kevin Lodge, un gusto.- le tomó la mano a April.

-Es bueno saber que…

Pero de repente las luces de FLY extrañamente se hicieron lúgubres. Se escucharon gritos arrolladores, la gente empezó a correr. Al menos unos diez hombres con varitas y máscaras en la cara los rodearon. El empleado balbuceó algo inaudible con terror. April se quedó estupefacta mirando a los costados, estaban acorralados.

Horrorizada, descubrió como a unos metros de distancia uno de los hombres tomaba a una mujer embarazada del cuello. La mujer chilló y gritó asustada sosteniéndose el vientre con ambas manos. April amago a sacar su varita pero alguien se lo impidió tomándola por el cuello violentamente. El agresor susurró "_Quieta_". April sintió que algo puntiagudo se posaba en su cien y tembló… supuso que era la varita.

-¡AHHHH!- Gritó entonces Alma. Un hombre con la cara tapada con una máscara la sostenía en sus brazos.

-¡Alma! – sollozó April desesperada y empezó a forcejear con el ladrón que la sostenía. El vendedor, la mujer embarazada, ella y Alma eran los rehenes. No había ningún otro cliente en la tienda.- ¡Alma!

-¡TÍA!

-Quietita querida, porque te la mato en tus narices, ¿me escuchaste estúpida? – dijo el enmascarado con los ojos desencajados.

-Por favor…- rogó April intentando soltarse.

-¡TÍA! ¡NO! – gritaba Alma con desesperación.

-NO HAGAS NADA CIELO, NO GRITES MÁS… - suplicó April – Has todo lo que ellos te pidan… por favor… -tiró su bolso al suelo – No tengo más dinero que ese… dejen a Alma.

-¡CALLATE ESTÚPIDA! – rugió el ladrón.

Entonces April se dio cuenta que los hombres enmascarados tenían completamente controlada la situación, eran demasiados para las pocas personas que había allí. Mientras cuatro hombres a los rehenes, los otros seis tomaban objetos y se los llevaban.

-¡TÍA! – Gritó Alma desesperada y estirándole los brazos- ¡TÍA!

-¡Por favor, deja a Alma! – Le rogó April al ladrón que la sujetaba- ¡TE LO RUEGO SOLO ES UNA NIÑA!

-¡Cállate! – el sujeto que la sostenía la golpeó en la cabeza. April aulló de dolor y una gota de sangre se escurrió por su cabeza- ¡Así aprenderás a cerrar el pico, inútil!

-¡TÍA NO! ¡DÉJAME!- luchaba Alma desesperada.

-¡Mátenme a mí! ¡Tómeme a mí en su lugar! – Sollozó April temblando sin control, con el rostro rojo de sangre- ¡No le haga nada, por favor!

-¡Todos quietos y no les pasará nada! – Amenazó otro de los hombres.- ¡Dejen sus bolsos en el suelo ahora mismo!

-¡Suelten a Alma! – rogó April nuevamente, pero no le hicieron caso. Alma lloraba en los brazos del tipo.- ¡Por favor! – Dijo llorando -¡Se los ruego, déjenla ir, es una niña!

-¡Cállate la boca! – volvió a golpearla con fuerza.

-TÍA…

-¡Vamos! – apuró otro con soberbia. Apuntaba a un empleado con la varita en la cabeza, que no dejaba de transpirar. - ¡Dame todo el dinero de la caja, cabrón o te juro que te carbonizo en este instante!

-No, por favor, tengo una familia…- decía el empleado aterrorizado.- ¡Te lo ruego no me mates!

-¡No me tomes de pelotudo y dime dónde mierda está el oro! – apuró el delincuente.

-Si si… si… les diré todo, les diré todo, todo… - tartamudeaba el hombre- pero no le hagan nada a la niña, no le hagan nada…

-¡TÍA!

-¡Cálmate mi vida, no hagas nada, no digas nada!

Pero Alma tenía un ataque de nervios. April cerró los ojos, el golpe en la cabeza había sido muy fuerte, pero se obligó a permanecer conciente rogando que a Alma no tenga una crisis asmática, ese sería el fin. Y todo por su culpa, por haber accedido a entrar en la tienda.

-¡ESTAMOS ESPERANDO INÚTIL, HABLA DE UNA VEZ! – vociferó el ladrón que tenía al empleado.

-Yo…

-¡SI DANOS LA CLAVE, IMBÉCIL! – Dijo quién sostenía a Alma.

-El dinero está en la caja… la clave es… es…- masculló, pero no le salían las sílabas por los nervios.- es…

-¡HABLA!

-Tranquila Al… - susurró April pálida.- Tranquila no hagas na…

-¡TÍA!

-¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó el ladrón al empleado.

-Kevin… Kevin…

-MUY BIEN KEVIN, AHORA DIME ¿CÓMO CARAJO ES LA CLAVE? – La interrumpió el ladrón que tenía al empleado.- ¡DILO YA MISMO CERDO O TORTURARÉ A LA NIÑA! ¿ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO?

-¡NOOO! – Aulló April desesperada.

-Uno, cinco, cinco… seis uno… - balbuceó el empleado con la voz temblorosa.

-¡TÍA! – Gritaba Alma.

El ladrón zamarreó a Alma bruscamente.

-¡CALLATE PENDEJA! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! WILSON APURA LOS TRÁMITES, ¡TRAE EL DINERO!

-¡TÍA!

-¡ALMA! ¡NO, DÉJENLA IR POR FAVOR!

-¡TÍA!

-¡ALMA PIENSA EN HARRY! – Chilló April desesperada- ¡PIENSA EN ÉL Y LLÁMALO!

-¡TÍA!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan esta historia o la ponen en favoritos o alertas. ¡Sin ustedes esto no podría seguir, por eso muchas gracias por estar allí! <strong>

Si marcan la clave se darán cuenta que dice ALMA con el celular. Jajaja, si bueno, es solo un detalle, pero quería contarlo.

Si, soy de lo peor, no puedo cortarlo allí… Lo que dice April es por la desesperación, claro que Alma no puede llamar a Harry con los pensamientos…

Me gustó incluir la parte de los sentimientos de Harry. Es un lemmon sutil, sin Ginny, pero solitario… como para dar a entender que se está enamorando de ella. Que no es solo interés como decía… De a poquito este arrogante va a cayendo no? jaja Espero que les haya gustado.

Encuentro entre Hermione y Ginny, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Fue dificil escribirlo! No sabia bien como manejarlo. Ojala haya podido "superar las expectativas" jaja En el proximo veremos si le dice la verdad sobre Alma.

En el capitulo que sigue, van a pasar cosas interesantes, y me temo que no tiene sentido adelantar algo… pero bueno solo voy a decir que **Harry habla con Draco Malfoy**, como para dejarles algún adelanto. Por cierto, ojo con Draco Malfoy, porque no es tan pulcro como parece, aunque tampoco será villano. Ambiguo es la palabra que le quepa para el personaje. Y de paso, ojo con Harry. Tampoco es tan… inocente como parece. ¿O se nota que no lo es? jaja

**Sin nada más que aclarar, espero sus comentarios… si quieren, pueden tirarme tomatazos, o insultarme, pero comenten please.**

**Cariños a todos.  
><strong>

Besos, Joanne.


	12. San Mungo

**Gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior. Quiero aclarar que no pude contestarlos a todos y pido disculpas por eso! Se me hizo imposible. Como es así, les dejo el capitulo 12 antes de lo esperado, espero que sirva de recompensa!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<br>**

Capitulo 12

**San Mungo**

_Repito que es mentira el cristal con que me miras;_

_Es mentira que dude de dudar;_

_Es mentira que más de cien mentiras_

_No digan la verdad._

_Para mentiras, las de la realidad_

_promete todo pero nada te da,_

_Yo nunca de mentí_

_Más que por verte reír._

Harry manejaba su auto a alta velocidad con la mano ilesa; había estado a punto de matarse varias veces en todo el trayecto. No le importaba en lo absoluto, sus pensamientos eran tan negros que las ganas de arriesgar su vida se multiplicaron por cien en las últimas horas.

Sabía muy bien que la hipótesis de Hermione podía ser cierta. Manejó durante varias horas sin rumbo cierto, pensando, cavilando las ideas… sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había incumplido con todas las obligaciones de los negocios de FLY. Se sentía abrumado y las preguntas amordazaron su mente y su corazón. Si Ginny era la madre de Alma, ¿por qué se lo había ocultado? ¿Por qué no le habló de su hija? Y lo que resultaba más alarmante… ¿por qué Alma no sabía quién era su padre? La niña le había explicado que su madre le negó saber de su papá porque "era malo". _No supongas cosas, Harry, Ginny no puede ser la madre de Alma, esto tiene que ser un error… _

Parpadeó y frenó en una calle desértica. Apoyó su cabeza contra el volante, se sentía mareado. Algo no cerraba en aquella historia. Agarró su móvil y buscó en su libreta de contactos importantes. Solo una persona podía saldar sus dudas, aunque no quisiese recurrir a él…

_-¿Hola?_ – Contestaron al instante_- ¿Quién habla?_

–Malfoy, soy Harry Potter…- se escuchó una onomatopeya de asombro.

-Potter- Malfoy arrastraba las palabras- ¿Cómo estás? ¡Jamás creí que me extrañarías!– Harry rió.

-¿No? – Dijo irónico y Draco rió – Después de la batalla en Hogwarts no quedaron tan mal las cosas…

-_Es cierto, me salvaste la vida_ – admitió Malfoy - _¿A que debo el honor de tu llamado, elegido? _

-¿Estabas ocupado?

-_Más o menos. Hasta hace un momento estaba con mi detective favorito… me trajo datos interesantes sobre varios casos._ - rió con malicia.- _Ahora tengo certezas y ganaré mucho dinero Potter…_

-Siempre tan bien informado tú huroncito.

-_Vete al carajo cabeza rajada.-_Rieron, aunque Harry lo hizo forzosamente- _Dime qué mierda quieres_…

-Necesito data, Draco- soltó Harry sin más preámbulos- y como tu eres el mejor en cuanto a eso…

_-¿Yo? No es tan así_…- hizo un sonido arrogante_.- ¿A quién quieres destruir? ¡Tiemblan los mortífagos!_

-Te hablo en serio cabrón. Para empezar hay un sujeto llamado Pierce Lauper que no me gusta nada…- Malfoy se quedó mudo al oír ese nombre.- Lo conoces, era tu amigo…

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_

-Tengo las sospechas de que golpea a su novia.- afirmó Harry.- ¿Y si lo asustamos un poco? – sugirió con rencor.

-_Es ilegal lo que pides, Potter._ – se excusó Malfoy divertido.

-¡Te dedicas a eso Malfoy! – Le recordó nervioso.- Dile que si le toca un pelo a Ginny Weasley morirá…

_-Así que Lauper le levanta la mano a una mujer…_– dijo Malfoy haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Sospecho que es así… pero no tengo ninguna prueba. Te daré el dinero que sea con tal de que hagas lo que te pido.

_-Muy bien, lo haré. Te saldrá caro, algo así como cincuenta mil…_

-Es una moneda para mí. – Dijo Harry ostentador- Sin embargo hasta no asegurarme de que hiciste tu trabajo depositaré la mitad.

_-No eres tonto, Potter._

-¿Qué sabes de Lauper, Malfoy?

_-¿Para qué quieres saber de Lauper? _

-Tiene algo que me pertenece – Malfoy no dijo nada – Su novia… es mía.

_-¿Ah si? ¡Eres insaciable, Potter! Quieres tener a todas para ti…_

-Necesito toda la información sobre Ginny y Lauper – lo apuró Harry impaciente – Si tienes algo a mano dímelo ahora… busca en ese ordenador que tienes…

_-Potter, olvida tus cincuenta mil_… - siseó Malfoy ambicioso.

-En media hora transfiero lo que quieras tu cuenta, ¡pon una jodida cifra!

_-Cien mil, es mi número favorito_ – sugirió Draco con satisfacción.

-Muy bien, pero debes decirme algo que no sepa Malfoy, no me vengas a robar…

-_Está bien, escucha lo que tengo aquí en la ficha de Pierce Lauper _– a Harry le transpiraron las manos- _Se mudó a Liverpool con la linda pelirroja hermana de tu amigo hace seis años, ella es sanadora y está trabajando en San Mungo. Hace mes y medio más o menos, volvió a Londres. La familia de Ginny lo detesta, jamás logró aceptarlo. Lauper está trabajando para ti en FLY, ¡qué coincidencia! ¿No?_

_-_¡Eso ya lo sé Malfoy! – Lo cortó Harry ansioso.- Dime algo de Ginny…

_-Bueno, ella está viviendo con su mejor amiga, la periodista April Bones…_

-¿QUÉ?

-_Lo que escuchaste, Potter. April Bones, la periodista._ – Harry se quedó sin habla- _Le encanta los chismes, pero tiene buen culo _– Agregó riendo.

-Draco… ¿puede ser que Ginny tenga una hija llamada Alma? – tanteó Harry con cautela. Era la pregunta que hubiera querido formular al principio, pero la retrasó al temer su respuesta.

_-¿Tanto te interesa? ¡Mierda que te la quieres ganar, Potter!_

-¿Tiene o no una hija, Draco? – lo apuró con intranquilidad.

-_Si-_ A Harry casi se le cae el teléfono- _Si tiene una hija, y efectivamente se llama Alma…_-se hizo un silencio horrible- _ ¿Sigues ahí Potter?_

-Si…- balbuceó Harry con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

_-¿Vas a quedarte mudo mucho tiempo más?_ – rió Malfoy.

-¿Pierce Lauper es el padre de Alma?

_-Eso parece _– mintió Malfoy con malicia.

-Alma dijo la verdad, es la sobrina de Ron-Farfulló Harry más para sí mismo que para Draco.

-_Claro que es la sobrina de Weasley_ – dijo Draco divertido.- _¿Algo más?_

-No, ya te transfiero el dinero – dijo Harry con voz apagada- Por favor, mantén discreción sobre lo que te pregunté… y has lo que te pido cuanto antes… pero que no se les vaya la mano con Lauper…

-_Como siempre, Potter…_ _Adiós._

Cuando cortó Harry sintió una horrible presión en su pecho, algo desagradable, terrible invadió su ser y le penetró el corazón… y el alma. ¿Por qué Ginny no le había contado que tenía una hija? ¿Por qué le había ocultado algo tan importante? ¿Pierce Lauper era el padre de Alma? _"No tengo papá, mi madre no quiere decirme quién es, porque dice que es malo",_ había dicho la niña…

El padecimiento en su corazón intensificó al punto de ser insoportable… creyó que le estaba agarrando un infarto, o que absurdamente, la cicatriz en forma de rayo se había mudado al tórax.

-¡AY! – Gritó frotándose el pecho y contorsionando su rostro por el dolor- ¡Mierda, qué tengo! -entonces su celular volvió a vibrar; lo tomó con las manos temblorosas. Era un mensaje de Owen.

"_URGENTE, Asaltaron FLY de C. Diagon, hay toma de rehenes"_

-¡MALDITA SEA! – masculló Harry y arrancó el auto pisando el acelerador con furia.

* * *

><p>-Contéstame ¿tienes una hija llamada Alma? – recalcó Hermione impaciente.<p>

El corazón de su cuñada latía con fuerza… se sentía acorralada.

-Si, tengo una hija –Hermione reaccionó como si hubiese recibido un cachetazo. Por primera vez la miró casi asco, y a Ginny no le pasó desapercibida.- y sí, se llama Alma.

-¿Nos privaste de saber de tu hija?- le increpó con odio.- ¡Es el colmo!

-Cálmate Hermione…

-¡No me calmo nada! ¿Sabías que ella se encontró con Ron y le dijo que es su tío? ¡Y Harry le salvó la vida! – gritó enardecida de furia. La gente del bar de San Mungo empezaba a mirarlas con asombro.

-¡Si lo sé! Pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Eres una egoísta! – chilló fuera de sí- ¿Qué culpa tiene la criatura de los problemas de los grandes? ¿Acaso no teníamos derecho a tratar con ella?

-Hermione ¡cálmate! Te puede hacer mal, estás em…

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡Jamás pensé que llegarías tan lejos, Ginny! – la cortó con lágrimas en los ojos- Jamás creí que me privarías de saber de mi sobrina… eres una…

-Escúchame…

-¿Fue por él, verdad? – saltó ella llena de rencor- Su padre, Lauper… ¿él te impidió que la conozcamos? – la amedrentó sacada.

-Hermione…

-¡Es un cerdo y tu le seguiste la jugada! – concluyó Hermione acusadoramente.

-¡BASTA! – gritó Ginny harta- ¡Deja de gritar!

-¡No te preocupes, ya me voy de aquí! – replicó ella ofendida.

-No quise decir eso, quiero que sepas que lo siento… que yo…

-¡Dejaré de molestarte Ginevra como tanto lo deseas!– dijo impasiblemente Hermione - Pero te advierto una cosa…- la apuntó con el dedo- si impides que Alma frecuente a Ron y los haces sufrir ambos yo…

-¡Qué dices, Hermione!

-¡Lo que oyes! ¡Para tú información Ron quedó enloquecido con su sobrina! – desgranó- ¡Y tiene todo el derecho de conocerla!

-¡Tiene seis años, Hermione!

-¡Justamente por eso! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a perder? ¡No puedo creer lo cruel que fuiste con nosotros, Ginny!

-¡Deja de juzgarme! – replicó agraviada.

-¡Le diré a Ron la verdad! - le avisó con la mirada desencajada. Ginny se puso pálida.

-Te volviste completamente loca…

-¡Se lo diré te guste o no! ¡Y si no quieres que se conozcan, tendrás que decírselo a él personalmente!

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – ambas giraron la cabeza. Era el sanador Nicolson y se lo veía contrariado- ¿Tengo que recordarles que estamos en un Hospital?

Hermione pareció recobrar la compostura. Ginny estaba muy avergonzada.

-Lo siento señor, yo ya me iba – dijo parca.

-La próxima vez que quieran discutir, lo hacen afuera – soltó Nicolson molesto- y en tu estado no deberías ponerte así, Hermione, piensa en tu hijo.

-Claro que pensaré en mi hijo, siempre pensaré en él… no seré tan egoísta– dijo mirando con bronca a Ginny- Hasta luego, "amiga"…- tomó sus cosas y se fue a grandes sancadas.

Ginny se sintió pésimo.

El ladrón zamarreó a Alma bruscamente.

-¡CALLATE PENDEJA! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! WILSON APURA LOS TRÁMITES, ¡TRAE EL DINERO!

-¡TÍA!

-¡ALMA! ¡NO, DÉJENLA IR POR FAVOR!

-¡TÍA!

-¡ALMA PIENSA EN HARRY! – Chilló April desesperada- ¡PIENSA EN ÉL Y LLÁMALO!

La periodista seguía goteando sangre de su cabeza y su camisa blanca ya era casi roja. Se sentía muy mal, muy mal. Los berridos de Alma interrumpían el silencio. April suponía que en las afueras de FLY había un mar de gente, se escuchaba tumultos, chillidos pero ella no podía ver, estaba de espalda a las transparentes puertas del local. Los ladrones empezaron a recoger grandes cantidades de oro y las colocaban en enormes cofres, en los cuales minutos antes había pelotas Snitchs.

-¡TÍA!

-¡BASTA! ¡Duérmela, haz algo! – dijo el ladrón a Wilson.

El delincuente le sacó una botella e hizo que Alma oliera un líquido transparente. La niña se durmió al instante, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. A los pocos segundos ataron al empleado Kevin Lodge, a la mujer embarazada, April y Alma en cuatro sillas diferentes. La chica embarazada se había desmayado por la impresión y estaba del otro lado de April. Ella rogaba internamente que ese bebé no se muera, no era capaz de soportarlo…

-¡Caramba! – Dijo uno de los ladrones- ¡AVISARON A LOS AURORES!

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTAMOS RODEADOS, WILSON!

-¿QUIÉN CARAJO LLAMÓ A LOS MEDIOS? ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

-¡NO PODREMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! – Se desesperó otro.

-¡SI QUE PODREMOS, VAMOS A DESAPARECER!

-NO SEAS IMBÉCIL RUBEUS, ¡NO PODEMOS HACER ESO!

April mientras tanto intentaba retener los nombres que escuchaba, pero se le hacía difícil concentrarse. Tenía un terror poblando su pecho inexorablemente. Alma estaba dormida a causa de la poción que le hizo oler el ladrón. La periodista intentaba estar conciente, pero no podía más… había perdido mucha sangre.

En las afueras de FLY, los periodistas estaban cubriendo el asalto.

_-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, estamos aquí para contar los horrendos sucesos que están ocurriendo en estos momentos. Hoy llegadas las siete de la tarde _– decía una periodista mirando las cámaras con su voz amplificada por el micrófono_- al menos diez ladrones enmascarados entraron a la sucursal de FLY de Callejón Diagon, ubicada en la calle __Sloane Street SX8. Tomaron a cuatro rehenes: a una embarazada, oriunda de Londres, de veintitrés años llamada Priscila Rawson, a uno de sus empleados conocido como Kevin Lodge y según los rumores, otro rehén sería la periodista de Corazón de Bruja, April Bones de treinta y cinco años. Aclaramos que esto último son datos sin confirmar. El último rehén es una niña de unos seis años, de identidad desconocida. El escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia no tardará en llegar aquí para empezar la negociación con los malvivientes. Por otro lado, según fuentes oficiales, Harry Potter fue avisado por su representante de tan lamentables sucesos…_

-¡Un momento! ¡Ha llegado Harry Potter! – Avisó otro de los reporteros.

-¡En este momento señoras y señores, Harry Potter se está bajando de su Porsche último modelo llegando a su tienda! ¿Qué hará el elegido?

Harry pasó entre las cámaras con desdén y esquivó a la multitud intentando adentrarse en la tienda. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de la Magia, se lo impidió.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Harry! Puede ser peligroso…

-¡Nadie morirá por estos mal nacidos, no lo permitiré! - Sin esperar respuesta de Kingsley desapareció.

-_He aquí las declaraciones del señor Potter a todos los medios del mundo mágico, evidentemente planeará impedir el asalto en su…_

Harry se apareció en la administración de FLY. Estaba vacía. Empezó a revolver los cajones y sacó la capa invisible. Se la colocó encima de él con premura. Tomó un arma muggle…en algunos casos servían. Esos mal nacidos iban a aprender a no meterse con él. Salió sigilosamente por la puerta de administración. Entonces lo que vio hizo que sus piernas se aflojaran… Alma era un rehén. La hija de Ginny, la sobrina de Ron. Alma, su alma. Estaba amordazada al lado de April Bones, quién yacía cubierta de sangre.

-¡TE DIGO QUE NO, RUBEUS, NO PODEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡Los baúles son muy pesados! – escuchó gritar a uno de los ladrones. Ya casi habían vaciado todo el dinero en cofres, solo quedaba una bolsa que brillaba de un modo extraño; Wilson se la guardó en una enorme mochila y la cargó al hombro, porque no había más lugar en los cofres.

-¡NEGOCIA CON EL JEFE DE AURORES, WILSON! ¡QUE NOS DEN SALIDA LIBRE Y NO LE HAREMOS NADA A LOS REHENES!

-¿CREES QUE ACCEDERÁ, IMBÉCIL? – Gritó Wilson nervioso- ¡VAMOS A TERMINAR TODOS EN AZCABAN! ¡STEBBINS HAZ LO QUE PIDO!

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR INÚTILES! Sentí un ruido… - Dijo Stebbins agudizando el oido.

-¿Quieres decir que hay gente arriba? – especuló Wilson preocupado.

-No puede ser…

Harry pasó muy cerca de ellos cubierto con la capa invisible. En el brazo ileso tenía la varita y en el otro, el arma muggle. No podía dejar que le pasara a algo Alma, no podía permitirlo. Si esos mal nacidos llegaban a… se impidió pensar en esa posibilidad, era aterradora. Los ladrones terminaron de cargar todo el oro en los baúles. Cuando vieron que estaba terminando, uno de ellos dijo:

-No puede ser, no puede haber nada arriba…- murmuró Rubeus nervioso.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí de alguna manera! – Se ofuscó Stebbins- ¡No puede ser que no haya ninguna!

-¡Nadie puede aparecer en esta tienda! – dijo Wilson.

-Te equivocas, cabrón – Harry delató su presencia sacándose la capa invisible. Los ladrones se dieron vuelta y lo vieron.-

-¡Potter! – automáticamente las varitas lo apuntaron.

-¡Así que viniste a salvar a tus rehenes! – se burló un enmascarado.

-Es conmovedor… - todos rieron con asco.- pero hasta que no nos des todo el oro de esta mugrosa tienda… - apuntó con la varita a Kevin en la cabeza- Te aseguro que morirán todos…

-Negociemos… - no dejaban de apuntarse con las varitas. Harry no creía prudente actuar, el espacio físico lo descalificaba, los ladrones estaban muy cerca de los rehenes y temía dar un paso en falso y perderlos. _No pienses en eso, Alma va a estar bien, Alma está bien_ – Negociemos, llévense todo lo que quieran…

-¡Por supuesto que lo haremos Potter! – Amenazó triunfante Wilson - ¡Pero debes darnos la forma de salir de aquí! Ya tenemos el oro…

-Solo hay una manera de desaparecer, pero no pueden hacerlo si llevan el oro encima - replicó Harry.

-¡¿Nos estás cargando, imbécil? – Apuntó Wilson sacado - ¿Quieres que los mate a todos?

-¡SÍ EMPECEMOS A MATAR!

-¡NO! – intentó tranquilizarlos Harry - Por favor, no lo hagan… aunque no puedan llevarse el oro yo puedo…

-¡NO NOS TOMES POR IDIOTAS! O LO MATO – hundió su varita en el cuello de Lodge, y el hombre empezó a gemir de terror- Te juro que lo mato, Potter.

-A Potter no le interesa este empleaducho de mierda… - siseó Stebbins astutamente.

-Tienes razón Steb, ¡Empecemos por niña! – rugió otro delincuente.

-¡NO! – Gritó Harry asustado – Les daré lo que quieran, les daré todo lo que quieran. El oro lo tienen ahí… hagamos esto rápido muchachos, en serio…

-No nos tomes por imbécil Potter – saltó Wilson enojado – y dinos como carajo podemos desaparecer de aquí….

-¡Todo el escuadrón nos está pisando el culo! – acusó Rubeus con bronca.

-¡Ya les dije! ¡No hay forma de desparecer con el oro! –exclamó Harry-Pero puedo hacer que aparezca donde gusten…

-¿Quieres que digamos donde está nuestra guarida? ¡Estás borracho Potter!

-No, puede ser en cualquier lado… en un contenedor de basura, en donde sea…

-La casa del Bosque…-repuso Wilson con emoción- Has que aparezca en la casa del Bosque…

-Bien…lo haré… - Harry movió la varita y el los cofres de oro desaparecieron- Puedo asegurarte que el dinero está donde lo pediste…

-Para quedarme tranquilo, me llevaré a esta niña conmigo…

-¡NO LA TOQUES DESGRACIADO! – Vociferó Harry.- ¡No la toques!

-¡LA MATARÉ! - gritó.

-¡HUYAMOS DE AQUÍ YA TENEMOS EL ORO, WILSON!

Entonces Wilson se acercó demasiado a Alma y Harry se descontroló.

_-¡Crucio!_ – le dio en el pecho. Wilson chilló de dolor y se retorció en el piso. Kevin, que era el único que estaba conciente, gritó, pero el alarido fue amortiguado por su boca amordazada.- ¡Ahí tienes imbécil!

Sin embargo no fue buena idea porque Rubeus se acercó a Alma.

-¡Parece que te importa esta niñita!

-¡Suéltala, fracasado! ¡Ya tienen el oro, está donde ustedes dijeron!

-Te conviene, Potter– Rubeus se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Alma y le tocó la cara. Harry palideció- Es linda, ¿verdad? Podría ser tu hija… -rió con descaro.

-¡No la toques, hijo de puta! – gritó Harry amenazante.

-¡La mataré sino colaboras!

-¡Ya pueden desaparecer! – Respondió Harry.- ¡Pueden hacerlo! ¡El oro es de ustedes!

-Si el oro no está donde nos dijiste, te juro que mataremos a esta preciosura…-se burló Stebbins.

-Tienen el oro, lo juro por… suelten a Alma… suelten a Alma ya mismo…

-¿La conoces? ¡Qué buena noticia! – se relajó Wilson encantado.- Porque ahora sabremos que de verdad te duele…

-_Expelliarmus!_ – gritó Harry y la varita de Wilson voló hacia él. Harry la atajó en el aire.

-_¡Desmauis_! – dijo el tercer ladrón. Harry se agachó a tiempo. Los objetos de las góndolas se hicieron trizas- ¡Maldito! ¡Huyamos de aquí! – entonces el y el otro ladrón desaparecieron. Solo quedaban dos. Uno de ellos, Stebbins, y estaba dispuesto a atacar a Harry.

-¡Sectusem…! – Harry lo desvió con la fuerza de las dos varitas.

-¡YA TIENEN EL ORO! – Gritó - ¡HUYAN O NO TE SAVARÁS DE AZKABAN! – Les gritó a Stebbins y a Wilson.

-¡No me des órdenes Potter! ¡Si estás mintiendo te juro que…! ¡Avada…!

-¡Levicorpus! –Stebbins quedó colgado de una soga invisible- ¡Desmaius! – el doble hechizo de las dos varitas lo desmayó al instante.

-¡Quedamos solo tú y yo Potter! – Bramó Wilson- ¡Pero mataré a la niña, tenlo por seguro!- Wilson fue derechito hacia Alma y un cuchillo rozó su cuello.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Harry entonces levantó su hombro herido y lo apuntó con el arma disimuladamente. Disparó y le dio de lleno a Wilson en la clavícula. El ladrón calló hacia atrás borbotando sangre. Se acercó otro ladrón a atacarlo y Harry levantó la varita…

-¿Te gustan las armas muggles, Potter?

-Me encantan, cabrón… _Incarceus!_ – Wilson quedó amarrado por las cuerdas.

Sin embargo al no tener el oro encima, logró desaparecer. El único que fue atrapado era el tal Stebbins, que estaba aturdido y desmayado, colgado de los pies por cuerdas invisibles. Harry se alegró internamente, él podría soltar la lengua con rapidez… corrió a hacia Alma y desató las cuerdas de ella y de los demás rehenes. Kevin Lodge estaba en perfecto estado, era el único. Harry miró a la embarazada con terror infinito, si ella se moría iba a ser su culpa…

-¡Señor Potter!

-Ayuda a los demás, Lodge, yo me encargo de Alma…

-Era cierto que se conocían – concluyó Lodge y fue hacia April y la mujer embarazada. Ésta última despertó con un ennervate, y gemía de dolor… pero April no logró despertar. - ¡No despierta, Harry! – le informó pavoroso- ¡April Bones no despierta, está herida!

Harry no contestó, Alma tampoco despertaba y empezó a sacudirla con desesperación.

-¡Alma por Dios, reacciona!– dijo Harry aterrado. _-Ennervate!_

Alma no reaccionó. Harry la tomó en sus brazos y al notarla tan inerte, indefensa e inocente… las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos inevitablemente… un frío en el pecho se apoderó de él, si ella se moría el no iba a resistirlo… Kevin Lodge se quedó estático, observando la reacción de su jefe. Jamás creyó que viviera para ver a Harry Potter llorar.

-Alma…- la abrazaba sollozando y besando su frente – Alma despierta, dime que estás bien, hermosa, vamos… te juro hermosa no puedo vivir sin ti… me muero si te pasa algo, me muero, me muero…

-Harry…- balbuceó la niña con debilidad. Harry rió la miró asombrado y sonrió entre lágrimas.

-¡Alma! Qué suerte que estás bien… - la levantó en sus brazos con ternura y Alma lo abrazó- Qué suerte, hermosa, qué suerte…

-Solo la habían dormido – informó Kevin todavía impresionado por la reacción de su jefe– Harry, April Bones…

-¿Qué tiene?

-No despierta, le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, perdió mucha sangre.

-¡Tía! – sollozó Alma yendo hacia ella -¡Tía no!

-Tranquila, Alma… - dijo Harry compungido y se acercó a April y la levantó en sus brazos- Está viva, pero necesita atención urgente… - diagnosticó- Kevin, toma a la embarazada y agarra mi brazo, vamos ya mismo a San Mungo… Al, ¿puedes colgarte de mi? Así vamos todos juntos…

-Si…

-Ten cuidado con esa mujer…- le advirtió Harry a Lodge.

-Si Harry…-dijo nervioso el empleado, apoyando a la embarazada en su hombro.

-Bien, uno, dos, tres…

* * *

><p>Hermione apareció en su casa con la cara roja de tanto llorar. Su celular se quedó sin batería luego de cortar con Molly y se apagó por completo. Dejó las llaves en la mesita ratona y se tiró al sillón. Dos lágrimas empaparon su rostro con una terrible angustia abrazándole el pecho. ¡Ginny tenía una hija! ¡Era la madre de Alma! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel de no dejarles conocer a la niña? Jamás iba a perdonarle su egoísmo, jamás, ella había creído que eran amigas, que más allá de cualquier disputa no se ocultarían algo tan importante como un hijo. No obstante, se había equivocado. Hermione tenía la certeza que el padre de la niña era el culpable de tan horrible decisión, <em>ese cerdo, ese repugnante cerdo nos alejó de Ginny.<em> Pero no podía hacer cargo a Lauper, Ginny también se dejó influenciar sin oponer resistencia… Sacó la ecografía y comenzó a mirarla con tristeza, pasando los dedos por la diminuta figura de su hijo, de pocas semanas…

Ron entró en la casa con brusquedad, casi desesperado.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Estaba preocupadísimo!

-Lo siento estuve… -lo miró más detenidamente- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Te llamé quinientas veces! ¡Asaltaron FLY, hay tomas de rehenes!

-¿QUÉ? – Hermione se puso de pie desesperada- ¿Harry está bien? ¡Ron dime si Harry está bien! – lo apremió empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Si, tranquila, él está bien… parece que fue al local, acabo de recibir el llamado de Owen.

-¡Llámalo debemos ir con él!

-Está en San Mungo. Se metió a salvar a los rehenes… - Ron parecía desequilibrado y miró el papel que Hermione tenía en las manos. -¿Qué es eso?

-¡Nada! – se asustó ella. Ron se lo arrebató de las manos con brusquedad y sacó la ecografía.

-¿Fuiste a hacerte un control? – le recriminó con una mirada atemorizante.

-Yo…

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas negado el derecho de acompañarte!

-Ron, lo siento, no quería que te pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estás.

-¿Me estás cargando? ¡Se trata de mi hijo! – Le gritó colérico- ¡No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así porque te juro que me conocerás enojado!

-¿Me estás amenazando? – lo remendó ella incrédula de lo que oía.

-¡Tengo razón! ¡No lo niegues!

-¡Está bien Ron! – Sollozó ella- ¡No peleemos, por favor! Siento no haberte dicho…- el bufó con angustia.- Ya está… ¿dónde está Harry?

-Ya te dije, en San Mungo…

-Vamos para allá – musitó Hermione con decisión – Nos necesita…

-No, tú no vas a ningún lado, te puede hacer mal.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni lo menciones Ronald! ¡Iré contigo!

-Hermione…

-¡Basta, escúchame! – Dijo cortante- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

-¿Le ocurrió algo al bebé? – Se asustó Ron.

-¡No! Yo hoy me encontré con… - el celular de Ron sonó fuertemente.

-¡Es mamá! Debe estar preocupada porque vio lo de FLY por las noticias… -Hermione le hizo señas de que atendiera.- Hola mamá…

_-¡Hijo! Me enteré lo del asalto por los medios. ¿Harry está bien? –dijo angustiada._

-Si, no te preocupes, él está bien. Owen me dijo que fue a San Mungo, salvó a los rehenes…

_-¡Siempre ha sido un héroe! – _Dijo orgullosa Molly_ - ¿Ustedes irán para allá? Porque con Arthur estamos preocupados, esa gente depende de él, debe sentirse muy culpable…_

-Si, ahora vamos al Hospital – miró a Hermione fijamente- ¿Sabías que mi mujer se hacía el control con el Sanador hoy y me lo ocultó?

_-Si hijo, lo siento…_ -se disculpó Molly apenada- _Ella no quería ponerte peor con el asunto…_

-Luego hablaremos seriamente de esto, soy el padre del bebé… ¿cómo se te ocurre ocultarme una cosa así?

_-Hijo…_

-Nada, nos vemos en San Mungo- cortó.

-¿Tu madre irá a San Mungo? – le preguntó Hermione casi aterrada.

-Si, ¿por?

-Por nada – dijo misteriosamente- Vamos…- _Que pase lo que tenga que pasar,_ pensó resignada.

* * *

><p>Pierce caminaba por la plaza SOUL. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes a San Mungo; los hombres que se encargaron del asalto a FLY no habían sido prudentes. Los comentarios de que April Bones estaba en la tienda prácticamente confirmaron que Alma estaba con ella.<em> "Si le pasó algo a Alma, te mataré Félix"<em> pensó el joven presa de su furia. Entonces cuando estaba por la mitad de la plaza varios hombres lo rodearon… eran altos, fuertes y tenían el aspecto de ser violentos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Déjenme pasar!

-No tan rápido…- lo frenó uno poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-¿Qué necesitan? – espetó de mal modo el joven.

-Queríamos tener unas palabras contigo, Lauper- Pierce se alarmó, ellos sabían quién era.- Si, te conocemos.

-¿Qué quieren?

-¡Cállate la boca, cerdo! – apremió otro. Todos parecían ser fuertes y grandotes. Pierce no tenía nada que hacer si quería pelear con ellos.-

-Escuchen muchachos, no quiero problemas, de verdad estoy apurado…- uno de los hombres le dio un puñetazo en el pómulo. Pierce cayó al suelo.

-Eso es para que aprendas a obedecer, alimaña – siseó furioso

-¡Qué quieren de mí! – chilló Pierce entre quejidos.- ¡No entiendo qué hice!

-Darte un mensaje – dijo el jefe. –Un mensaje que grabaremos en tu piel…- los demás rieron con sorna.

-¿De quién?

-De alguien muy poderoso que le interesa que te portes bien… ¿entendiste? Ya sabemos que eres un saco de inmundicia… -lo levantó y le hizo una seña a otro. Enseguida, le pegaron un puñetazo en la boca, y el labio inferior empezó a sangrar copiosamente.-¡Te lo mereces alimaña!

-No… basta… por favor… no entiendo que hice… - balbuceó Pierce desde el suelo.- … llamen a…

-¿Necesitas a tus hombres te defiendan? - se burló uno de los hombres.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?

-Queríamos darte un adelanto… - contestó – de que algo horrible puede pasarte si le tocas un pelo a Ginevra Weasley…

-¡Qué dices imbécil! ¡Es mi novia!

-Si ten mucho cuidado con ella y con su hija, te tendremos vigilado, pedazo de mierda. ¡Levántate! – le ordenó. Pierce a duras penas logró ponerse de pie- Y ahora te vas de aquí, pero estás avisado Lauper… Si nos enteramos de una, te cortamos las pelotas con un bisturí…

-Yo…

-¿No me oíste? ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, GUSANO!

Pierce no insistió y salió corriendo de allí.

* * *

><p>Harry, Alma y Kevin Lodge aparecieron en San Mungo. Para alivio de Harry, al ver a April Bones y a la chica embarazada en estado inerte, al menos unos quince sanadores los rodearon con prontitud. Se llevaron a Kevin para hacerle las primeras curaciones. Luego fue el turno de la embarazada por la camilla. Harry rogaba que no le pase nada, y llegó a rezar por ella. ¿Qué iba haría si por su culpa una familia quedaba destrozada? ¿Si ese pobre bebé inocente moría por el asalto en FLY? No iba a poder resistirlo. En la segunda camilla depositaron a April que yacía pálida y cubierta de sangre. Alma no dejaba de llorar, entristecida por el estado de su tía. Harry en vano intentaba calmarla, pero la niña no se quería desprender de la mano de April…<p>

-Ven, hermosa… deja que los sanadores curen a tu tía…

-Tía, despierta – rogaba la niña angustiada – despierta…

-Ven Alma, ven conmigo… - Harry la separó totalmente de April, y los sanadores comenzaron a llevarla por el pasillo.

-No… - Alma estaba muy consternada y se estaba ahogando del llanto. Harry temió que fuera una crisis asmática.- No...

-Alma, ¡escúchame! – se desesperó Harry, sentándose en una de las butacas- ¿Confías en mí? – Ella asintió- Bien, entonces debes creerme y debes respirar bien, ¿recuerdas el otro día en FLY?... Exhala, inhala… -ella logró hacerlo, mientras Harry le secaba las lágrimas- Tu tía estará bien hermosa… no te angusties… - ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho- eso es… muy bien.- le acarició el pelo para que se rejale.- Al, ¿Cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Ginny...- contestó ella en su susurro. Harry llenó sus pulmones de aire y luego lo soltó todo. Aún tenía esperanzas de que Ginny no fuese tan mentirosa, pero la confesión de Alma la había aniquilado.

Ginny estaba a pocos metros de ellos, a la sala de terapia intensiva donde vio como trasladaban a April en estado en inconciente. Pegó un grito de horror y se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡April! – Balbuceó con terror- ¡Es mi amiga! ¿Qué le ocurrió? – tomó su mano, desesperada.

-¡Ginny, deja que la llevemos a hacerle controles, hay que revisarla! – dijo uno de los sanadores.

-¡Qué le ocurrió! – rugió ella preocupada.

-¿No lo sabías? –Ginny negó - ¡Hubo un asalto en FLY de Callejón Diagon! ¡La golpearon los ladrones!

-¿QUÉ? – el corazón le latió con fuerza y se tocó el pecho. Un mal augurio la envolvió.- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime que pasó!

-Lo siento ahora no puedo, debo atenderla, después te explico- dijo el sanador y se fueron con April.

-Alma… - murmuró Ginny preocupada. Pero su desasosiego no duró mucho porque salió al pasillo y vio a su hija en los brazos de Harry Potter, de su padre. Alma también la vio y no dudó en correr hacia ella. Ginny no pudo ni siquiera ni un músculo hasta que su hija la abrazó y la sacó de ensimismamiento.

-¡Mamá! –la pelirroja sentía un colosal alivio de verla bien- ¡Mamá, tía April está enferma! – sollozó. Harry se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tranquila, cielo –Ginny se tropezó con un muro de decepción en sus ojos verdes.- tu tía se pondrá bien…- Alma levantó la cabeza

-Mami, el es Harry Potter – se lo presentó. Ellos se miraron sin decir nada. Ginny percibió una cascada de reproche en sus ojos verdes.- Se llama Harry Potter mami.- repitió Alma.

-Harry… - soltó en un tono lastimero.- Harry yo… - el negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

-Lo tuyo francamente…-empezó a reprochar, pero al parecer no encontró las palabras adecuadas, porque dejó la frase inconclusa y giró la mirada, como si le tuviera asco.- Eres una mentirosa…

-¡Es mi mamá! – dijo Alma desilusionada porque no se saludaban.

-Tu madre y yo nos conocemos Alma – le reveló Harry con rencor- Hace muchos años…

-Basta Harry – dijo para que no siguiera hablando- Te ruego que…

-¿Basta me dices? – Endosó Harry colérico- ¿Te encantó tomarme el pelo todo este tiempo, Ginevra?

-Quiero que sepas que…

-¡Dime la puta verdad! –Gritó enardecido y zapateó el suelo.- ¡Ya me cansaste con tus malditas…!- Alma los miraba sorprendida.

-¡Deja de hablar así delante de Alma! –lo frenó Ginny ya cansada. Harry cerró los ojos para ahogar las ganas de seguir insultándola. Ella tenía razón, Alma estaba presente, debía controlarse. Pero era muy difícil.

-Está bien… -bufó.- Pero después me vas a escuchar Ginevra.

-¿Por qué pelean? – dijo la niña desconcertada.

-Por nada Alma.- la tranquilizó Harry. Alma sonrió y le estiró en sus brazos, y él la alzó haciéndole un mimo. Ginny se conmovió, realmente se querían y se comportaban como padre e hija, aún si saber la verdad. – Hermosa… que suerte que no te pasó nada…

-Quiero ver a mi tía – dijo Alma con tristeza - ¡Quiero verla!

-Ya la podremos ver… - la calmó su madre- ¿Qué le ocurrió a April? – habló Ginny

-La hirieron pero estoy seguro que se recuperará. – dijo Harry restregándose los ojos.

-¿Tu sacaste a los rehenes? – concluyó ella asombrada.

-¡Si mami, Harry nos salvó! – dijo la niña con orgullo, desde los brazos de su padre. A Ginny se le empañaron los ojos y buscó los de Harry. El solo estaba serio y enojado por sus mentiras, pero el estómago bailó una danza con esa mirada de gratitud.- ¡Me salvó de los malos!- lo abrazó.

-Gracias…- susurró y los abrazó a los dos- Gracias Harry por salvar a Alma y a April…- se acomodó en su hombro. Él estaba sorprendido y solo acarició su pelo suavemente.- No tendré palabras para agradecerte….

En eso salió un sanador de donde se habían llevado a April Bones.

-Ginny…. – Era Nicolson. Los tres se separaron cohibidos.- Vengo a dar el parte de April… ¿hay algún familiar directo de la paciente? – quiso saber.

-Soy su mejor amiga, no tiene otra familia – dijo Ginny- ¿Cómo está? – el medimago se quedó mirando a Harry atónito.

-Señor, soy Harry Potter – se dieron la mano – Asaltaron FLY y la tomaron de rehén – aclaró.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- apremió ella.

-Recibió un golpe severo en la cabeza con pérdida de conocimiento, y perdió mucha sangre- informó Nicolson algo asombrado por la presencia de Harry- Sin embargo logramos rehabilitarla, creo que se recuperará muy pronto. Puede que sufra una pequeña amnesia de lo sucedido…

-¿Y la embarazada como está? – quiso saber Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

-No estuvo a mi cargo.– se excusó Nicolson.- Pero no debe preocuparse; por lo que escuché, no tuvieron que inducirle el parto, solo sufrió algunos golpes… y todo parece indicar que estará bien.

-Gracias a Dios – murmuró Harry

-Le hicimos las curaciones a Kevin Lodge – añadió el sanador.- y también goza un perfecto estado de salud.

-¿Podemos entrar a ver a April? – preguntó Ginny.

-¡Si! – saltó Alma con entusiasmo- ¡Quiero ver a mi tía! – el sanador sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-No es lo conveniente, April está descansando.- contestó mirando su cara manchada de sangre- y a ti pequeña, deberían limpiarte esa cara…

-Si…- dijo Ginny tomándola en sus brazos- Ven mi amor, te limpiaré la cara…

-¿Puede llevarla usted? – Intervino Harry con decisión- Verá, necesito tener unas palabras con la sanadora…-la miró de soslayo.- a solas…

-Si claro Harry – dijo Nicolson cordialmente- ¿Vienes conmigo Alma?

-Bueno…- miró a sus padres dubitativa- ¿se pelearán?- los dos sonrieron.

-No cielo – Ginny se agachó y le besó la frente- Ve con tu sanador que mami ya va para allá…

-Está bien… -Ginny la abrazó y la besó. Harry las miraba conmovido. Si Ginny le gustaba mucho antes de saber que era la madre de Alma, ahora viéndolas juntas, ese magnetismo parecía haberse multiplicado al cuadrado. Sin embargo el rencor le caldeó sus pupilas, recordando sus omisiones. ¿Por qué le había ocultado que tenía una hija? Lo frustraba no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no encontraba una respuesta certera para la actitud de esa pelirroja- Pórtate bien.

-Si mami.

-Te amo, eres mi alma – le susurró con ternura.

-Yo también Ginny – contestó graciosamente Alma.

-¡No me llames Ginny, soy tu madre!

-¿Vamos o no? – apuró Nicolson con impaciencia.

Alma tomó su mano y se fueron al consultorio. Ginny escuchó que Alma le preguntaba algo de las princesas antes de alejarse. Miró a Harry con una expresión de disculpa. Tenía el corazón a punto de estallar, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Lo siento…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras la madre de Alma, Ginny? – la atacó Harry colérico.

-Harry, por favor… te ruego que…

-¡Te ruego nada! ¡Dime la maldita verdad! – Se revolvió el cabello de los nervios- ¿Tienes idea de lo confundido que estoy? ¡No entiendo tu actitud, ni tus mentiras! ¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?

-No me grites estamos en el hospital y encima… no me siento bien…- se tomó la cabeza mareada.

-Siéntate aquí. – le indicó Harry con paciencia. La sentó en una butaca y se puso enfrente de ella, agachándose- Dime porqué no me dijiste la verdad, dímelo Ginny…- ella lo miró y los ojos se le empañaron en lágrimas.- No llores, y explícame porque te juro que no entiendo nada…

-Lo siento, hice todo mal – admitió ella compungida- Todo mal

-Te hablé de Alma, Ginny – le recordó, dolido- Te conté que la conocía. ¿Tan difícil era decírmelo? Me siento un idiota, me tomaste por estúpido…- añadió con tristeza.

-No, Harry. No quise hacer eso…- dijo llorando.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… es difícil de explicar.

-¿Temías que se lo dijera a Ron? – especuló Harry, parpadeando.

-En parte…- derramó dos lágrimas y lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones así? - le escurrió las lágrimas con suavidad.

-Nunca me entenderías… se que me odias, estuve mal pero…

-No te odio. – Le aclaró Harry suspirando- Sinceramente nunca pensé que serías capaz de ocultar lo más bello de ti…

-¿Qué dices?

-Alma… -la miró fijo y le secó las lágrimas con los dedos- Alma es lo más lindo de ti, Ginny, es hermosa, es una niña increíble-susurró con convicción- Es muy hermosa como tú…

-Gracias…- dijo Ginny entrecortado- Gracias por querer Alma…

-¿Quererla? Es más que eso… te juro que no se porqué la quiero tanto.

-Harry… -sollozó ella- Si tu supieras, si tu supieras lo que…- no pudo seguir hablando, su voz se quebró. Harry la abrazó con fuerza.- Lo siento, perdóname… - Ginny posó su cabeza en el hombro, con mucha culpa. Tenía la certeza que él no la estaría abrazando si supiera que era el padre de Alma. Aún así, era incapaz de decírselo en ese momento.- Tengo que hablar contigo, aunque ahora no sea el momento…

-¿Pasa algo? – ella asintió.

-Es muy importante…

-Dímelo ahora… dímelo de una vez, Ginny.

-Tu…- empezó a decir con dificultad- Tú…

-¿Yo qué? – Saltó Harry- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Creo que no puedo ahora… - se impuso Ginny- soy incapaz de decirlo…

-¡Me estás asustando!

-Después hablamos, por favor. Ahora no es el momento.- dijo acobardada.

-Está bien – la apaciguó él con dulzura- pero no vuelvas a mentirme nunca más…-ella sintió como una daga se clavaba en su corazón con esa frase- Nunca más…- ella lo miró apenada y el se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Ginevra? – le susurró cerca su boca y apoyando su frente con la de ella.- Me estás volviendo loco, hermosa.

-Harry…- el la besó de forma dulce, lenta, tranquilizadora plasmando un consuelo en aquel magnífico y singular roce de sus labios, que se mezclaban. Ginny sintió una llama interna, que la doblegaba a aquel contacto, y deseó que no terminara jamás. Harry intensificó el beso acariciándola y jugando con su lengua. Los dos jadearon.-yo…

-Me vuelves loco, Ginny. Quiero estar contigo.– susurró desesperado en su oído.- Ambos lo deseamos… - ella sonrió levemente

-Tengo que aclarar muchas cosas antes de…- pero el negó y le tomó la mano, poniéndola en su pecho.

-¿Sientes como está cuando te tengo cerca?-En su mano concebía las tormentosas estampidas de aquel músculo, como si hubiese corrido una maratón - ¿Lo sientes, verdad? Se pone loco… nunca me había pasado algo así… - colocó una mano en el pecho de ella y sonrió con tan sinceramente que Ginny se quedó exánime- Y el tuyo, está igual, puedo sentirlo. La besó fugazmente en el cachete.

-Harry, eres tan…

-Te estoy siendo sincero, te lo juro por mi madre…- ella se estremeció.

-No digas eso…- se besaron otra vez y Harry la abrazó.

El abrazo disminuyó con la misma euforia con la que había empezado. Harry se levantó y se puso de pie, pensando en cómo iba a hacer para ocultarle a Ron que Alma, efectivamente era su sobrina. Una cosa muy distinta era no decir nada de Ginny, y otra era ocultarle el parentesco que tenía con Alma. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero después de todo no era asunto suyo. No era asunto suyo si Ginny había tomado esa decisión para con su hija, ¿qué tenía que ver él en eso? Solamente los Weasley poseían el derecho a reclamarle algo…

Sin embargo, Harry no tuvo que pensar demasiado esa decisión. Para su completo horror, en instante aparecieron en el pasillo Ron, Hermione y los señores Weasley. Ginny giró la cabeza y miró a su familia… luego de seis años.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: Bueno aquí terminó... Espero que les haya gustado! y sino es así, diganme que es lo que no les gustó. <strong>

**El proximo capitulo: Los planes de Félix, y las repercusiones del encuentro con Ginny y su flia.**

**ah, me hice un twitter para tener contacto directo con ustedes: (arroba)pottershop1 (sin espacios). Cualquier cosa nos leemos por ahí!**

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besitos, Joanne.**


	13. El plan

**Gracias a todos por los reviews. Los contesté, y me siento mejor por ello.**

**espero que les guste!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Por eso te quiero<p>

Capitulo 13

**El plan**

_Porque siempre hubo clases y yo_

_No doy bien de marido._

_Otra vez a perder un partido,_

_Sin tocar el balón._

Ron pensaba que lo que su ojos vivían, era una trama de su fantasía y había perdido el juicio. Parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar. A la señora Weasley se le empañaron los ojos atípicamente, y Arthur tenía aspecto de haber sido golpeado con una bludger. La única que no parecía sorprendida era Hermione, pero su reacción pasó desapercibida para todos los demás.

-Ginny…- susurró Molly haciendo un profundo esfuerzo al utilizar la voz- Ginny…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Enunció Ron atónito - ¿Qué haces vestida así? – señaló su traje de sanadora.

-Yo… - Ginny no sabía qué decir.- yo…

-¿Estaban juntos? –Ron miraba a Harry y a Ginny con una contorsión peligrosa- ¿Tú sabías que ella estaba aquí en Londres?

-Ron, escúchame… -empezó Harry nervioso, intentando explicarle.

-No Ron – lo salvó Ginny con decisión – Harry y yo nos encontramos aquí de casualidad. Volví hace unos meses de Liverpool con Pierce – les explicó con la voz casi quebrada.- y estoy trabajando aquí en San Mungo.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo la señora Weasley y dio un paso adelante para abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió, nerviosa. Sentía que no merecía ese abrazo. Hermione irradiaba odio por su mirada y Ginny se preguntó si ya le había contado sobre Alma- ¿No quieres que me acerque? – susurró dolida.

-Madre, yo…

-¿No quieres saber nada de nosotros, verdad? – Concluyó Arthur con desamparo- ¿No quieres tener problemas con el bastardo de tu novio?

-¡Papá! – Lo cortó Ron incómodo - ¡Este no es el momento para reproches!- miró a su hermana- Quiero preguntarte algo y que me digas la verdad ya mismo… - le dijo peligrosamente.

-Ya se que me vas a preguntar y yo…

Pero una vocecita tierna que corría por el pasillo interrumpió su discurso. Alma corría, con la cara limpia y llena de alegría hacia ella.

-¡MAMA! – Llegó hasta Ginny agitada- ¡Mami! ¡El sanador me mostró los cuchillos con los que corta la panza de las personas humanas!

Ninguno prestó atención a la historia. Arthur y Molly simplemente no caían, no caían de lo cómo había llamado esa niña a Ginny.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, incapaz de emitir algún sonido o decir algo coherente. Harry igual, inepto de decir algo…. era como si lo horrible de aquella situación sobrepasara sus emociones…

Ginny notó que sus piernas se aflojaban casi rogando a gritos no sostener más el peso de su cuerpo. Su familia la miraba con resentimiento, odio, asco y desagrado. Alma no entendía nada.

La reacción de Ron fue la más visible. _No puede ser_, pensó. Ginny no le había ocultado a Alma durante seis años. No. No podía ser cierto… Parpadeó y unas abrasadoras lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas, inevitablemente. Era lo que había oído, era la peor verdad, lo más triste que le hizo su hermana… Para Ginny las lágrimas de Ron fueron el peor castigo que hubiera podido imaginar.

La niña observó a Ron y le sonrió con ternura. Enseguida se soltó de Ginny.

-¡Tío! – dijo con soltura. Ron reaccionó segundos más tarde y se agachó.

-Así que es verdad, hermosa- dijo corriéndole el flequillo.- Eras mi sobrina…-le tembló el labio. Harry y los demás no sabían qué hacer- ¿Me perdonas por no haberte creído?

-Si – dijo Alma con seguridad- ¿y ustedes quiénes son? – miró a Hermione y a sus abuelos.

-¿Es tu hija? – reaccionó Molly sollozando - ¡Es tu hija Ginny! – lo afirmó llorando.

-¡Tu madre te hizo una pregunta! – bramó Arthur con una mirada encendida.

-¡Si! – contestó ella llorando con voz trémula.- ¡Si, Alma es mi hija!

-¡Cómo pudiste hacernos esto! – Le recriminó su padre enojado- ¿Cómo pudiste ? ¿Qué te hicimos para que seas tan cruel con nosotros, Ginevra?

-¡Yo no sé que error cometí! –continuó Molly, herida. Ginny los miraba con los ojos vidriosos, intentando serenarse- ¡Yo no sé, no sé qué te hice para que me niegues a conocer a mi nieta!

-Mami – dijo Alma angustiada- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloran todos?

-Mi amor…- dijo Ginny abrazándola- No pasa nada, en serio ellos son…- no pudo continuar.

-¡Dile la verdad a tu hija! – Le exigió Molly roja de furia.- ¡Deja de mentirle!

-Por favor…- empezó Harry nervioso.

-Harry no te metas en esto – lo cortó Ron con sequedad – en serio.

-Está bien Ron, no quiero meterme, se que no me incumbe- Ginny se estremeció- pero creo que este no es el mejor lugar para aclarar las cosas…

-Harry tiene razón – musitó Hermione interviniendo por primera vez.- Alma está aquí presente…

-¿Quién eres tú? – se interpuso Alma que parecía muy confundida con toda esa escena- ¿Otra novia de Harry?

-No – le sonrió Hermione acariciándole la cara. – yo soy tu tía Hermione, la esposa de Ron. Eres muy linda, ¿sabes?

-Tú también eres linda – dijo Alma y la abrazó con ternura. Hermione se emocionó.

-Alma –la llamó Molly – yo soy tu abuela… la madre de Ginny…

-¡Hola abuela! – Alma estaba encantada, aunque no entendía porqué lloraban tanto.- No llores…

-Hola hermosa – dijo Arthur con dulzura- Es muy lindo saber que tengo una nieta… - le sonrió y la besó en la frente, uniéndose al abrazo.

Ginny se estaba sintiendo pésimo. Harry no sabía que hacer para ayudarla, se sentía en deuda, ella lo había cubierto para que Ron no lo asesine por su silencio… Alma saludó a los tres adultos y luego miró a Harry algo compungida.

-Harry, ¿me regalas otra Snitch? Se me escaparon muchas…- le explicó con tristeza. Los señores Weasley miraron a Harry con algo de confusión.

-¿Conocías a Alma? – Empezó Molly. Tenía un aspecto de no haber dormido por horas.- ¿La conocías, Harry?

-Si, mamá – contestó Ron apaciguador- Nosotros conocimos a Alma por… April Bones… y deduzco que- miró a su hermana con aborrecimiento – es muy amiga de Ginny…

-Basta – cortó Ginny. Necesitaba huir de allí cuanto antes- Vamos Alma…

-Tu no te vas a ninguna parte – la frenó Arthur colérico.

-No es el momento de hablar, papá – le soltó Ginny con entereza- No es ni el momento, ni el lugar. Vamos Alma…

-Queremos tener contacto con Alma- le informó autoritariamente la señora Weasley- ¡Ya sabemos que nos odias pero Alma no tiene nada que ver con nuestros problemas! – le escupió enfurecida.

-¡Te dije que no es el momento mamá! – exclamó Ginny saturada.

-¡Mami! ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No te preocupes cielo, vamos a ver a April. Quiero saber como está.- la alzó y se fue con su hija dejando- Luego hablaremos… y si quieren tener contacto con ella, yo no voy a negar…

-Entonces, ¿podré visitar a mis abuelos mami?

-Si –confirmó Ginny.

Nicolson apareció mirando a todos desconcertado.

-Hola- les dijo sorprendido- Ginny, disculpa que interrumpa esto, no quiero molestar. April despertó y pregunta por ti y por Alma… Dice que debes agradecerle a Harry Potter, porque él las salvó.- suspiró – y no para de despotricar contra un tal Lauper diciendo que es un pesado…- todos endurecieron la mirada- al parecer, no lo quiere mucho…- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Quiero ver a mi tía! – saltó Alma.

-Vamos yendo, Alma… - dijo Nicolson, de repente entendiendo la incomodidad que cortaba el ambiente. Ginny le agradeció el gesto con un movimiento de cabeza- Mientras tu mamá se despide…

-Bueno, adiós abuelos… - los saludó con inocencia Alma- Adiós tíos… - antes de irse abrazó a Harry con fuerza- Te quiero…

-Yo también princesa – susurró Harry. Alma y Nicolson se fueron.

-Debo irme a ver a mi amiga – informó Ginny – después hablaremos de Alma.

-¿Fue por Lauper? – Saltó Arthur, destrozado - ¿El padre de Alma impidió que la veamos?

Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho sin saber porqué. El recordaba a Alma haber dicho que no sabía quién era su padre… sin embargo Draco Malfoy parecía creer que era Lauper…

-No.- contestó Ginny con un punzante dolor en el corazón – No fue por él. Me voy a ver a April – giró sobre sus talones y entró a la habitación donde se habían ido Alma y Nicolson.

-¡GINNY! – entonces gritó una voz por el pasillo.

Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Harry y Ginny giraron las cabezas. Pierce Lauper estaba allí. Se acercó resueltamente al grupo y al verlos, los rebajó con la mirada. Ginny notó que tenía el ojo color morado…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Escupió Pierce con asco y miró a su novia- Tengo que hablar contigo mi amor, es urgente…

-¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara? ¿Con quién te peleaste? – Harry sonrió internamente. Sabía que Draco había hecho el trabajito y realmente estaba feliz de que le se hubiera ganado una trompada, la misma que le hubiera gustado darle él mismo- ¡Contéstame, Pierce!

-Me pelee con uno de los empleados de FLY – mintió con prontitud.- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

-No nos hables en ese tono, Lauper – dijo Ron.

-Pierce…- empezó Ginny- Vamos a ver a April y… - Pierce a propósito, la abrazó. Harry se quiso morir en ese instante.

-No nos moríamos de ganas de verte, gusano– siseó Arthur incapaz de contenerse. El aludido giró el cuello para volver a dedicarle una mirada furiosa.

-No voy a sucumbir a sus provocaciones, Arthur – dijo Pierce pasivamente- No es de mi interés hacer sufrir a Ginny – recalcó. Harry zarandeó la cabeza con ironía. Pierce se dirigió a Ginny sin hacerle caso- ¿Dónde está Al, mi amor? Quiero verla, me enteré lo del asalto…- la abrazó y la besó.

-Está con April – informó Ginny con un nudo en la garganta- Vamos a verla…

-¿Por qué no permitiste que conozcamos a Alma, Lauper? – saltó Molly con los ojos vidriosos.-¿Qué tan grave hicimos para que no permitas a Ginny que…?

-Basta mamá, vamos Pierce, vámonos de aquí…- intentó llevárselo pero Pierce no se movía del lugar.

-No te preocupes mi amor – la abrazó. Harry reventaba por dentro – Yo tampoco quiero ir a la confrontación, no es mi estilo. ¿Así que conocieron a Alma?

-Si – confirmó Ron fríamente – La conocimos un poco tarde, Lauper por tu culpa

-Yo no tuve la culpa de eso, Ron. – dijo Pierce indiferentemente.

-¡No me llames Ron, estúpido! ¿Crees que somos amigos? – lo encaró y dio un paso adelante. Su novia tomó el hombro para impedir que cometa una locura- ¡Y será tu hija pero si me impides verla, te juro que te mataré, cerdo! – Pierce se quedó sorprendido, pero no le aclaró la situación.

-Ron… - dijo Hermione – Estamos en un hospital, por favor…

-Tiene razón, Ron, no vale la pena meternos en problemas por esta basura – dijo Molly dedicándole a Pierce una contemplación glacial. Harry se quedó callado, no se sentía con ganas de intervenir, ni creía tener el derecho.

-Ya le dije Molly, no le guardo rencor – mintió Pierce- No fue culpa mía que no hayan conocido a Alma… tal vez deberían revisar sus actitudes y allí esté la respuesta…

-¡Cállate infeliz! – gritaron Ron y Arthur al unísono. Harry intentó a frenar a Ron, que se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Basta! – Dijo Ginny harta- ¡Vamos Pierce!- lo arrastró hasta la habitación de April Bones y entraron resueltamente.

Los cinco se miraron mientras el silencio desvanecía las estructuras. Molly lo rompió sollozando y Arthur la abrazó. Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos y Ron no sabía que hacer. Harry, sin embargo, estaba furioso. Recordó que Ginny estaba con Lauper y verlos juntos fue golpe bajo.

-Lauper está trabajando en FLY – reveló y todos lo miraron- Me lo encontré hace un par de semanas…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Saltó Ron ofendido- ¿Acaso sabías que Ginny estaba aquí en Londres?

-No –mintió él– No lo sabía, pero vi el nombre de Lauper en la lista de empleados…-volvió a mentir.- Sinceramente no me acordé que era el novio de Ginny…- Hermione lo miró escéptica pero no dijo nada.

-Está bien, hijo.- murmuró Arthur – No debes darnos explicaciones…

-Harry, Alma parece quererte mucho – comentó Molly abrazándolo- Tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que hacer que ella nos acepte también, que ella no se deje guiar por su padre…

-Tranquila Molly – dijo Harry. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione y enseguida comprendió que ella no le creía ni una palabra de las patrañas que dichas minutos antes.- Haré lo que sea para ayudarlos a ver a Alma, pero ya escucharon a Ginny, no creo que se niegue…

-Claro que no – dijo Ron- La invitaremos a casa, podrá conocer a Victoire…

-Vamos a casa Molly – dijo Arthur – No tenemos nada que hacer aquí

-Pero…-

-Vamos, vamos. Luego hablaremos con Ginny… -miró a Harry, Ron y Hermione- Hasta luego, cualquier novedad sobre Alma me llaman… - se alejaron por el pasillo.

Ron se tiró en una butaca y restregó los ojos. Hermione enseguida lo abrazó.

-No puedo creer que sea mi sobrina – masculló Ron con angustia – No puedo creerlo. Ginny es una…-no terminó la frase.

-No des todo perdido, mi amor – dijo Hermione- Ya verás que Ginny te dejará ver a Alma…

-Lauper no lo permitirá… Ginny está ciega por él, creo que deberíamos asumir que se ha enamorado…

-No es así – lo cortó Harry irritado. Sus amigos lo miraron confusos.- Digo, si es así no se nota… - Hermione frunció el entrecejo, otra vez dudando de él.

-Lauper será el padre pero Ginny es la madre – dijo Hermione para tranquilizar a su novio- Ahora que todos sabemos de la existencia de Alma permitirá que la veamos…

-Ojala tengas razón – murmuró Ron con tristeza- Quiero estar cerca de ella, tengo derecho..

-Claro que si, Ron – musitó Harry – Y como les dije a tus padres, haré todo lo posible para que así sea…

-Vamos a casa – dijo Hermione instando a su novio a levantarse- Vamos, Ron. No tiene sentido quedarnos aquí.

-Hermione tiene razón – enunció Harry, aunque sus deseos era no alejarse de Ginny y de Alma, no tenía alternativa- Vamos…

Los tres se alejaron por el pasillo.

Adentro de la habitación, April tenía la cabeza vendada con un turbante. Alma se había recostado con ella en la cama, y charlaban animadamente. La niña ya se había encargado de contarle a April que conoció a sus abuelos maternos y a sus tíos Ron y Hermione y parecía radiante con ese hecho. April también sonreía mientras la escuchaba y festejaba la alegría de su sobrina postiza. De vez en cuando, la periodista le dedicaba a Lauper una mirada de desdén. Sin embargo el muchacho no se inmutaba demasiado con esta actitud. Parecía bastante satisfecho, a pesar del golpe que tenía en el ojo derecho. Ginny se tomaba la cabeza a su lado, le dolía horrores. Era incapaz de procesar todo lo ocurrido hacía pocas horas.

-Entonces Harry Potter me salvó… - relataba Alma. Pierce hizo una mueca de menosprecio- ¡Y nos salvó de los monstruos con máscaras!

-No eran monstruos cielo – dijo April con voz débil – Eran ladrones…

-¡Si, los ladrones! – Siguió la niña muy entusiasmada- Harry nos sacó de FLY y vinimos aquí tía… tu estabas muerta… -April rió – pero te dejaron sanita ¿verdad?

-Claro mi vida- besó la frente - ¡No imaginas la felicidad que tengo porque hayas conocido a tus tíos!

-Mami, ¿puedo ir a la casa de Ron? – Preguntó Alma con alegría – Ellos me van a invitar…

-No – contestó Pierce enseguida.

-Cállate Lauper – dijo April – Ella puede ir…

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir sobre Alma!

-¡Tú menos! – gritó April enojada.

-¡Basta por favor! – Intervino Ginny cansada - ¡Dejen de discutir!

-Entonces, ¿puedo ir a la casa de Ron? – insistió su hija.

-Ya veremos Alma. Tengo muchas cosas que resolver ahora…

-Gin, tengo que hablar contigo –saltó Lauper con premura- Es muy importante…

-Ahora no – dijo la pelirroja. April sonrió con placer.– En unas horas te darán el alta, April. Debes hacer dieta, así que yo te cuidaré… no podrás trabajar por unos días…

-¡Excelente! ¿Miramos películas Al?

-¡Si!

-¿La cenicienta? ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas? – Propuso su tía – Y hacemos palomitas de maíz… -Pierce bufó.

-Ginny… por favor…

-¡Pierce! ¡Necesito tranquilidad! – Rogó Ginny con mal humor. April se burló riendo. – Hace horas que estoy trabajando, mañana hablamos…

-Está bien – aceptó el joven contrariado- Pero después no digas que no te avisé. – se puso de pie- Me voy, pareciera que sobro aquí…

-Eres tan intuitivo, Lauper – soltó April

-Por favor, April, basta con las provocaciones.- Pierce se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios- Después te llamo, disculpa… ya sabes, ha sido un día difícil…

-Lo se hermosa.- le acarició el pelo y saludó Alma.

-Adiós Pierce – dijo la niña sonriendo. La puerta se cerró tras él.

-Es insoportable…- saltó April enseguida.

-¿Por qué no lo quieres tía?- April se encogió de hombros.

-Porque quiero más a Potter, ahora que me salvó la vida…-le hizo una sugerente mirada a Ginny. Ésta última no pudo evitar sonreír un poco- ¿y tú que me dices Al? ¿Quieres mucho a Harry?

-Si – dijo Alma con rotundidad- Es lindo…

-¿Estás enamorada de Harry? –masculló April riendo.

-¡Si!-confirmó entusiasta la niña- ¡Me voy a casar con él! – Ginny y April rieron a carcajadas- Yo soy su princesa…

-Seguro – dijo April consintiéndola – Harry te adora… Oye, Gin… ¿falta mucho para que me den el alta? Necesito salir de aquí, odio los hospitales…

-No falta mucho…- informó Ginny- Yo necesito una ducha y dormir doce horas… fue un día de…-se ahorró la blasfemia- de porquería…

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y Kevin Lodge entró por ella.

-¡Hola! – Saludó sonriente- Disculpen que entre así pero quería saber como estabas…-añadió mirando a la periodista.

-¡Hola Kevin! – dijeron Alma y April a la vez.

-¿Usted quién es? – preguntó Ginny sin entender.

-Kevin Lodge, empleado de FLY – se presentó el viejo, luego cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó decididamente a April.- ¡Qué momento vivimos! ¿No? – Dijo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy bien… gracias – dijo April sonriéndole- En un rato me darán el alta… ¿Usted?

-También…- le hizo una sonrisa coqueta. Ginny disfrazó la carcajada en de una rara tos y su amiga la asesinó con la mirada.- ¿Y tú, Alma? – le preguntó.

-Bien, Harry nos salvó – contestó muy contenta la niña.

-¿Cómo fue el asalto? – dijo Ginny solo para cortar el silencio. Ese tal Kevin era demasiado evidente, miraba a April como para comérsela y no se daba cuenta que Alma estaba presente.

-Horrible. –Dijo Kevin con una mueca de asco – Fueron muy crueles….

-¡Si, no me dejaban ir mami! – dijo Alma asustada.

-No te angusties mi vida… - entonces la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y los cuatro giraron la cabeza. Era Jack Daniels.

-¡Vine apenas me enteré! –Fue el modo de saludar-

-¡Jack, pudiste haberte cruzado con Harry! – se preocupó Ginny.

-¡No importa! April, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? –no esperó respuesta y la abrazó con desesperación.- ¡Estaba tan preocupado! - Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en él.

-Jack- dijo April avergonzada- ¿Qué tomaste? ¡Estoy bien! –El asintió y recién en ese momento, reparó en la presencia de Lodge.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – le preguntó sin ninguna amabilidad.

-Ejem, ejem – carraspeó April- Kevin, te presento a Jack Daniels, mi amable vecino.– le confió sonriente.- Jack, este hombre estuvo con nosotras en el asalto; nos ayudó a llegar aquí al hospital, redondeando, me salvó la vida…- Lodge le tomó la mano sonriendo. Jack miró sus manos entrelazadas y se ruborizó.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, Señor Daniels – Lodge le extendió el brazo.

-Ah si, el gusto es mío – contestó con desdén. Ginny alzó las cejas. Jack no solía ser despectivo pero en ese momento lo estaba siendo. April no sabía dónde meterse.-¿Y qué haces aquí ahora? April ya está con su amiga por lo que…- alzó las cejas, contrariado.

-Jack, no seas maleducado – se impuso April abriendo los ojos como platos- El señor vino a preguntar como estábamos Alma y yo…

-Bueno ya lo sabe…- soltó el analista cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué problema tiene conmigo señor…? -

-¿Contigo yo? – dijo Jack con algo de arrogancia- Por favor no seas idiota…

-¿Me llamaste idiota?

-Bueno…- cortó Ginny conteniendo la risa. La situación era divertida- Me alegro de que los dos estén interesados en April…

-¡Ginny! – la regañó April sonrojada.

-¡Tú me haces siempre lo mismo! – rió la otra, contenta de poder devolverle la jugada. Su amiga bufó.- Tenemos que alistarnos para ir al departamento…- anunció.

-Yo las llevo- saltó Jack – Vivo al lado ¿no? – Lodge bufó.

-¿Vamos en tu auto Jack? – intervino Alma de repente.

-Si hermosa…- le acarició la cabeza.

-Mejor me retiro… - dijo Kevin, incómodo y saludó a April en la mejilla, haciendo que el analista le dedique una mirada fulminante- Me gustaría volver a encontrarte. Que te recuperes pronto… - se fue.

-¡Adiós Kevin! – Saludó Alma con alegría.- Se me voló la pelotita…-murmuró después.

-¿Vamos al auto? – Propuso Jack haciéndose el inocente.- Se hace tarde…

-¿Por qué lo trataste así, Jack? – Lo atacó April- ¿Te volviste loco?

-¿Yo? ¡Pero sino le dije nada! – se hizo el tonto.

-¡La vez que tengo un pretendiente me lo espantas! ¡Siempre me haces lo mismo!

-¿Me estás cargando? ¡Esa cosa no es digna de ti, April! – Ginny no lo podía creer.

-Perdón, ¿pasa algo entre ustedes? – Jack enrojeció.

-Intento cuidar a April como si fuera mi hija…-sentenció sin mirarla.

-Si, Ginny, Jack suele hacer eso. ¡Pero no se da cuenta que no me ayuda! – Exclamó desencajada la periodista- En fin, vamos al auto, quiero salir de aquí…

Unas horas más tarde las tres ya estaban en el departamento. April y Jack no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto. Ginny, incómoda fue adelante, porque April se negó a sentarse a su lado, diciendo algo como "los hijos siempre van atrás". Jack manejó con el semblante duro y serio, y algo contrariado, sin escuchar nada de lo que decía Alma ni Ginny. Cuando por fin llegaron al palier, Jack se retiró dando un portazo estruendoso.

Ginny se dio una ducha reparadora y luego preparó algo de cenar. Su hija y su amiga ya estaban en la cama decidiendo qué películas mirar. Ginny escuchaba las carcajadas de Alma desde la cocina. Estuvo segura que jugaban a la guerra de almohadas. Agarró la primera bandeja y entró en la habitación, sonriendo.

-¿Me estás cargando Bones? – Dijo mirando cómo su amiga se revolcaba en la cama con Alma- ¡No puedes hacer esos esfuerzos, tienes una herida en la cabeza!

-No me retes, Gin – se excusó la periodista riendo- Necesito divertirme…

-¡Jugábamos a ver quién perdía mamá! – gritó Alma.

-Si bueno…acomódate April así dejo tu bandeja- apoyó la bandeja en las piernas de su amiga. Alma miró la comida, deseosa- Ya te traigo a ti cielo… ¡Accio bandejas! – enseguida volaron dos bandejas más.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso con las tres? – le preguntó April

-No me di cuenta – su amiga rió- ¿Qué vamos a mirar?

-La Cenicienta –contestó Alma- ¡Es hermosa!

-Deberíamos mirar la Bella y la Bestia, es la más real – aportó April mientras degustaba un tomate de la ensalada- De hecho, se parece mucho a una historia que yo conozco – agregó elocuentemente.

-Como te gusta tirar indirectas ¿no? – dijo Ginny.

-Me encanta – sonrió su amiga.

-Ah, que bueno. – Fingió alegría- Porque yo pensé que eras mi amiga.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Vamos, April… ¿qué carajo pasa entre Jack y tú?

-Nada…-dijo ella con evasivas y sintió la mirada escéptica de Ginny - ¡Te juro que nada!

-Entonces, ¿por qué montó una escena de celos en San Mungo?

-Jack es un poco protector. Ya vas a ver, contigo hará lo mismo. – respondió April con tranquilidad.

-¿Te gusta Jack? ¡Mírame, April! – rió – Si, te gusta…

-Ya se lo dije – se encogió de hombros.- Le dije que me gustaba…

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace años cuando él se mudó aquí. Almita era muy chiquita…-contó April.

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se lo dijiste así, sin preámbulos que te gustaba?

-Bueno, se lo insinué – dijo April, sin pizca de vergüenza- ¿Y sabes qué me contestó el muy desgraciado? – Ginny negó- ¡Qué era muy viejo para mí! Flor de imbécil…

-Bueno, es bastante mayor que tú…- opinó Ginny.

-Quince años… -puntualizó la periodista- no es tanto.

-Le gustas a Jack – afirmó con convicción.- Estaba celoso de Lodge…

-Es un histérico, y no voy a entrar en su juego.- dijo terminantemente April.

-Provócalo un poco…- sugirió Ginny sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Cómo tú provocas a Potter? – Ella le pegó en el hombro.- Si, claro, pégame nomás…- rieron

Siguieron hablando de ellos, intentando ser sutiles, porque Alma estaba allí. Pasado una hora de película ya habían comido el postre. Ginny se estaba durmiendo mirando esos dibujos animados. April le hizo una seña y salieron de la habitación con rapidez. Alma no dijo nada, estaba muy concentrada.

-Vamos a tomar un té – propuso April tranquilamente.

-Deberías guardar reposo, April.

-No seas exagerada. – Ginny se arrojó en una silla al tiempo que April le entregaba la taza humeante- ¿Cómo estás con todo lo que pasó?

-Como el culo – soltó Ginny –Fue una pesadilla…

-Tienes que decir la verdad – aconsejó gravemente su amiga – Ginny por favor, di la verdad. Tengo un mal presentimiento, te lo juro.

-No me asustes…

-Están pasando cosas horribles – destacó ella con vehemencia – Lauper aparece golpeado, ¿qué crees que le ocurrió? – Ginny puso cara de no tener ni idea- Anda en cosas raras e insiste en que quiere hablar contigo… no me gusta nada.

-Seguro me quiere decir que me extraña, que nos veamos… – conjeturó Ginny- nada importante, pero exagera mucho.

-¿Cuándo lo vas a dejar?

-¿Qué?

-No lo amas – le recordó April– ¿Para qué quieres seguir con él? Si piensas en Potter todo el día. Y no es para menos, no puedes compararlo con Lauper…

-¿Quieres a Harry? – dijo Ginny escéptica.

-Me salvó la vida a mí y a su propia hija. ¿Pretendes que no le esté agradecida? ¡Por favor! Será un arrogante, pero es una buena persona, lo juzgué mal. – admitió April. Ginny no daba crédito a sus oídos- Además, quiere a Alma. La adora…

-April no me laves la cabeza…

-Dile la verdad y deja a Lauper – insistió ella- No lo digo por Potter, sino porque no eres feliz con él… ¿entiendes? Es lo mejor que puedes hacer por tu vida. Hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-No se que haré, mi familia está metida en el medio.- dijo angustiada- No se como haré para enfrentar lo que se viene…

-Diciendo la verdad.

-Siento que si digo la verdad, van a pasar cosas horribles.

-Cada día que pasa será peor. Más vale enfrentarlo cuanto antes –murmuró April convencida- Tu familia te acusó y te dijo de todo porque les ocultaste lo de Alma, si supieran el resto, no quiero ni imaginar su reacción…

-¡No me lo digas!

-Es necesario que lo haga…

-Encima Hermione está embarazada- recordó Ginny – Temo que me haga lo mismo con mi sobrino, me lo va a hacer pagar…

-Hermione no es así, ella jamás haría algo de eso… Deberías tener una charla con ella. Es tu mejor amiga…

-No creo que quiera volver a verme. – dijo Ginny con tristeza.

-Llámala.

-Veré qué hago… -suspiró Ginny – Creo que tienes razón. – se hizo un silencio en el cual April la miró significativamente- Lo mío con Pierce no va ni para atrás ni para adelante… debo decirle la verdad. Le diré que necesito un tiempo… y que ya se quién es el padre de Alma.

-¡Bien! – Aprobó April con alegría pegando un puñetazo al aire. - ¡Muy bien, así se habla! Y luego viene la parte de decirle la verdad a Potter…

-No me presiones- suplicó Ginny – Vamos despacio…

-Si tú lo dices…

**ASALTO EN FLY**

**Fue en la sucursal de Callejón Diagon. El escuadrón de Aurores apareció al instante en cuanto sonó la alarma del local. Los delincuentes tomaron a cuatro personas de rehenes que resultaron heridas. Afortunadamente todas se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud gracias al accionar de Harry Potter, dueño de la empresa de escobas. Los ladrones se llevaron trecientos mil galleons de la caja fuerte.**

_El pasado sábado alrededor de las siete de la tarde, cuatro hombres enmascarados irrumpieron en la sucursal de FLY de Callejón Diagon ubicada en la calle Sloane Street SX8. Tomaron de rehenes a cuatro personas, las cuales gracias a la destreza del Elegido, quién rescató a las víctimas, lograron salir ilesas de tan lamentable episodio._

_Las víctimas son conocidas como Kevin Lodge (45), la periodista de Corazón de Bruja April Bones (35), una niña que según nuestras fuentes se llama Alma Lauper (ver destacado) de seis años de edad, y una chica embarazada Priscila Rawson (23). Los rehenes fueron rescatados por el mismísimo Harry Potter, que se apareció en la Administración del local y enfrentó con enorme valentía a los malvivientes. Acto seguido, los llevó a San Mungo, en donde los sanadores les hicieron las primeras curaciones. Todos se encuentran fuera de peligro._

_Seis de los diez delincuentes escaparon en cuanto Potter les dijo cómo desaparecer. Según los rehenes, a Potter no le interesó que se lleven el oro, sino que dio prioridad a la vida de las víctimas. El elegido ató a uno de los delincuentes llamado Christian Stebbins. El sujeto está detenido en la sucursal de Azkaban a y su destino será decidido por Albert Catermoole, importante juez de Winzegamont. El escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio de la Magia está esperando ansiosamente que Stebbins delate a los autores intelectuales del asalto_. "Esperamos que el detenido nos provea información sobre quién está detrás de todo esto",_ declaró esta mañana el Ministro de la Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_En cuanto a las víctimas, están en perfecto estado de Salud. _"Nos amordazaron en unas sillas y nos desmayaron a todos_", contó Priscila Rawson junto a su esposo desde la cama de San Mungo._ "Cuando desperté, estaba en el hospital. Gracias a Dios mi hijo sigue gestándose muy bien. No tengo palabras para agradecerle a Harry Potter por habernos salvado de esos violentos"

"Harry Potter es un verdadero héroe",_ opinó con lealtad Kevin Lodge. _"Nos ha salvado a todos enfrentándose a los peores delincuentes que visto y arriesgando su propio pellejo. No podíamos esperar menos de quién venció al Innombrable hace siete años." _El sanador Henry Nicolson declaró que Lodge fue parte de la hazaña, él ayudó a Harry Potter a trasladar a las víctimas al Hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas. _

_Por otra parte, debemos ratificar que ni Anthony Owen (52), representante de Harry Potter, ni la periodista April Bones han hecho declaraciones sobre el hecho. Esperamos prontamente que lo hagan, ya que…_

Hermione miró el apartado que rezaba "Alma Lauper"

_Según declaraciones de los sanadores, Alma parecía conocer al mismismo Harry Potter. Nadie sabe como es posible eso. Los rumores revelan que Alma sería la sobrina de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley. El parentesco viene por su única hermana, Ginevra Weasley, quién se separó de su familia hace seis años para irse a vivir a Liverpool con su pareja. _

-Bueno…- comentó Hermione doblando el Profeta en dos mitades- Se puede decir que ahora tienes más fama que antes.

-No me interesa – chascó la lengua – Son unos malditos exagerados.

-Creí que te encantaba salir en los medios – dijo su amiga sorprendida.

-Me gusta que halaguen el _Amago de Wroski_ en los partidos – aclaró Harry con un movimiento de manos.– No que hablen de mi vida privada… no deberían haber nombrado a Alma…

-Ya sabes, era predecible que ocurriera. ¿Se sabe algo de Stebbins?

-No, Owen me dijo que lo van a interrogar cuanto antes.- contestó Harry.

-¿Creen que pueden recuperar el dinero? – quiso saber su amiga.

-Sinceramente no me interesa, solo quiero que estén presos. Aunque…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me guardarías un secreto? – Ella asintió con curiosidad- Los ladrones pusieron el oro en cofres, pero no todas las monedas entraron allí. Una de las bolsas con dinero que se llevaron estaba encantada… podríamos detectar su ubicación…

-¿Si? ¡Es fantástico Harry! – Se alegró Hermione radiante.- Entonces pronto los encontrarán…

-Siempre y cuando los ladrones abran la bolsa. Sino la tocan, me temo que no sonará ninguna alarma… -aclaró Harry.

-¡Claro que abrirán la bolsa! ¡Se supone que utilizarán el oro!

-No lo sé – dijo él con odio- Porque en los cofres había suficiente dinero. Tal vez se den cuenta de que la bolsa está encantada, no son estúpidos- suspiró- Me gustaría dar con el escondrijo de esos cerdos.

-Si quieres, puedo encargarme de la causa.

-De ninguna manera, ¿quieres que Ron me mate? – Hermione sonrió- No, tú estás embarazada. Dedícate a cuidar al crío…

-Qué grosero eres – dijo ella fingiendo enojo.

Estaban en la casa de Ron y Hermione. Ese lunes por la mañana, Ron se había ido a trabajar a la sucursal de Hogsmeade. Persuadió a Harry para que se quede a cuidarla durante ese tiempo en que se ausentaba. Es que su amigo estaba paranoico con los asaltos y temía que algo le suceda a Hermione. Por supuesto, habían reforzado la seguridad al máximo. Harry contrató Aurores para vigilar cada uno de los locales. Ese día el joven prefirió no entrenar hasta que pase la euforia de los últimos sucesos. No estaba de ánimo para soportar a los reporteros. Ahora tenía la certeza que April iba a entender un poco lo molesto que era ser el centro de atención. No dejaba de pensar en Ginny, ni en Alma. Desde hacía dos días tenía ganas de hablar con ella… la pregunta rodaba en su mente y no tenía una maldita respuesta… ¿Pierce Lauper era el padre de Alma? Los Weasley no dudaban de ello. _Si, seguramente él es su padre y Alma no lo sabe. _Sin embargo era una teoría absurda, era absurdo que Alma no supiera que Lauper era su padre.

-¿Me vas a decir la verdad? –Hermione interrumpió sus cavilaciones- Porque yo no te creo nada que no recordabas el nombre de Lauper…

-Hermione…

-¿Tú sabías que Ginny estaba en Londres, no?

-Si… - admitió Harry – No le digas a Ron…

-¡Eres terrible! ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Me la encontré hace meses en la plaza SOUL- reveló Harry- y bueno…- le contó toda la historia. Hermione lo miró asombrada.

-¿Era ella? – dijo parpadeando.

-¿Eh?

-¡La florcita por la que tenías cara de idiota! – Aclaró su amiga casi encantada- Vaya…

-Por favor…

-¿Te gusta mucho Ginny? – no se sabía si afirmaba o preguntaba. Harry esquivó sus ojos- ¡Te gusta!

-Por favor, no le digas a Ron… me va a matar.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¡No! –Contestó Harry lamentando que esa fuera la respuesta- Ojala… pero no… ella está con Lauper…

-Bueno… eso puede cambiar – sugirió Hermione divertida- ¿No crees?

-La verdad me gustaría pensar eso – dijo Harry desanimado- Pero no… tienen una hija, Hermione- _o eso parece-_ yo no tengo cabida en la vida de Ginny…

-Jamás pensé que viviría para verte así por una mujer… -musitó Hermione realmente incrédula- Estás hasta el cuello por Ginny.

-No es tan así. – Repuso Harry con cierta arrogancia.- No exageres…

-¿Ah no? Díselo a tu cara, Potter.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

-Solo soy sincera – dijo despreocupada- ¿Por qué no luchas por ella?

-Porque ya me ganaron de mano, está ocupada.- contestó Harry.- No se porqué estoy así…

-¿A Ginny qué le pasa contigo?

-Nada –dijo amargamente- Creo que nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No –admitió Harry- Pero por alguna razón no quiere que esté cerca de ella… ni de Alma…

-¡Si Alma te adora! – Harry sonrió con ternura- Y tu estás embobado con esa niña… creo que te gusta más que la madre…- rieron.

-Tal vez. Pero Lauper no me permitirá verla…-respiró hondo.- Perdí sin tocar el balón…- Hermione le tocó el hombro compadeciéndolo.

-Me encanta que estés enamorado, Potter. ¡Al fin arderás en el infierno!- Harry la mandó a la mierda en un murmullo-¿Y Kristen?

-Anoche fue a mi casa. –Hermione notó su poco entusiasmo- No pasó absolutamente nada, la rechacé. – se tomó la cabeza, abatido – No se que me pasa…

-Ya te lo dije, te enamoraste Potter.

-No digas pavadas.

-¡Mira cómo estás, hecho un trapo! – describió Hermione.

-Intenta no burlarte de mí – dijo Harry cansinamente.

-Está bien, no insistiré. Tendríamos que llamar a Ginny y pedirle que nos traiga a Alma. Molly y Arthur tienen muchas ganas de verla…- Harry asintió, pensativo.

-Tengo una idea mejor – dijo- Llamemos a April, ella no se negará…

-¿Tienes el teléfono de April Bones?

-El aparato lo tiene ella. Tengo el número.- Hermione rió.- Pero no, no voy a llamarla. Se burlará de mí…

-¡No lo hará! – dijo su amiga- ¡Le salvaste la vida!

-Si, pero no debemos meternos con Alma. Su familia tiene que encargarse de reclamarle a Ginny…

-Tienes razón, más vale que no nos metamos…- suspiró.

-Qué día horrible…- comentó Harry

-¿Miramos una película? – Harry negó- Si, miremos Dulce Noviembre…

-¡Es demasiado triste, Hermione!

-Mejor, así recordamos que hay cosas peores.

April Bones se levantó de la cama muy temprano. Alma y Ginny aún dormían. El turbante de la cabeza le estaba molestando horrores. Suspiró y fue hacia la cocina. Se preguntaba cuándo se sacarían esas vendas incómodas, no las soportaba más. Preparó un café y miró el balcón. Nevaba copiosamente. Bufó, se estaba cansando de la nieve. Se sentó con una de las sillas para observar el cielo de esa mañana glacial, y se quedó pensando en los últimos sucesos. Alma conoció a toda la familia de Ginny. Solo le quedaba saber que Harry Potter era su papá… ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en enterarse? ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo explote? Presentía que no era nada bueno… ¿Qué postura tomaría Lauper cuando supiera que Potter es el padre de Alma? Parpadeó y dio un sorbo al café. De repente tocaron la puerta… April, extrañada se levantó y miró por el agujero. Era Jack Daniels…

-Parece que madrugaste…- lo saludó al abrir la puerta.- ¿Se te pasó la locurita de hoy?

-April… - dijo el en un tono de disculpa- Yo…

-¿Por qué atacaste a Kevin en San Mungo? – lo remendó ella.

-No me da buena espina… -soltó Jack.

-¡Sino lo conoces!

-Te digo lo que pienso.- dijo él intentando sonar convincente.

-Resulta que siempre te dan mala espina los hombres que se me acercan.

-No es así yo intento protegerte…

-¡No lo necesito, Jack!

-Si lo necesitas.- contradijo él.

-¿Quieres que muera virgen? – Jack la miró escéptico.- Mira al paso que voy, creo que soy virgen de nuevo…

-¡April, no me cuentes, no quiero saberlo! – se sublevó avergonzado tapándose los oídos.

-Eres un cobarde… - soltó ella- Un cobarde, Daniels…

-Basta.

-¿A qué viniste?

-A hacer las pases…- dijo con un niño deprimido- No me puedo dormir…

-No me mires así, Jack, no quiero que me convenzas. Te desubicaste…- el le sonrió.

-¿Te gusta ese tal Kevin? – dijo torciendo los ojos- Estás mal, eh…

-Es asunto mío.- dijo ella cortante.

-Está bien, no discutamos – levantó las manos en son de paz- Dime, ¿Ginny se encontró con su familia? No quise preguntar nada delante de Alma –

-Si, fue un lío, se enteraron de Alma… para colmo Lauper apareció allí, y estaba todo…-se interrumpió y lo miró recelosa- ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

-Yo…

-Dime la verdad, Jack – lo apuró April.- Puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie. En serio.

-Está bien, pero aquí no… - dijo Jack – Si viene Harry…

-¿Tienes miedo que Harry venga? ¿Por qué?

-No puede verme aquí, no puede saber que vivo aquí – se desesperó Jack de repente– Ni Ron tampoco, ellos me conocen…

-¿Qué?

-¡No hablemos aquí! - susurró Jack con terror.

-Ginny aún duerme- lo tranquilizó – Pero tienes razón… espera a que me cambie y le dejo una nota. Vamos a tomar un café…

Pierce Lauper caminaba con extremo nerviosismo a la casa del Bosque. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Ginny no le daba ni la hora, ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella para darle los exámenes de ADN. Pateó una piedra con furia con la varita en alza. Esos mal nacidos que lo apretaron iban a pagar muy caro haberse metido con él. El joven tenía la sospecha de que Draco Malfoy tenía que ver con esa amenaza. _Si lo compruebo, te haré mierda Malfoy, _pensó con rencor_. _La charla con Ginny no iba a pasar de esa noche. Necesitaba que su novia crea con certeza que era el padre de Alma, así se asegurara que se quede con él. Sonrió, era un plan perfecto. Lo único que temía es que Draco abra su bocota y eche a perder todo. Pero no, tenía que tranquilizarse, a él no le convenía soltar la lengua. Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y abrió las rejas de la casa. Antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada, su padre se anticipó. Lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Vaya, parece que alguien te dio un golpe! – Se burló al instante- Dime quién fue, me gustaría mandarle flores…

-No me jodas, padre.

-¿Quién fue?

-No quiero hablar de eso, cabrón. O ¿ya estás sordo? –Su padre rió- Viejo decrépito…

-Gracias a mi tienes a tu mujercita, eres un desagradecido.

-Vete al diablo.

-Tenemos que hablar seriamente…

-Claro que tenemos que hablar – entraron en la casa y Pierce se giró para mirarlo con repugnancia- ¿Sabían tus imbéciles hombres que Alma estaba en FLY cuando decidieron atacar? – escupió sin preámbulos.

-No teníamos ni idea. Pero tampoco nos hubiese importado, ¿sabes? Esa niña no tiene nada que ver conmigo… -Pierce lo tomó del cuello.

-¡Es mi hija, cerdo! ¡Si le hacían un mínimo daño los mataba! – Arrojó a su padre al suelo.-

-Tranquilízate Pierce, porque voy a tener que usar correctivos – bramó furioso.

-Vete a la mierda. Me tienes sin cuidado tus amenazas, viejo estúpido.- dijo enfurecido el joven.

-Yo creo que deberías tomarlas en cuenta, ya sabes que no amenazo en vano Pierce. ¿Recuerdas lo que le ocurrió a tu madre por desafiarme?

-¡CÁLLATE! – Un jarrón se rompió por su furia.

-¿A qué viniste? – Le preguntó Félix - ¿A golpearme?

-Vine a advertirte que no haré más trabajos sucios ni volveré a pasarte información sobre los movimientos de FLY.- soltó Pierce- No me interesa delinquir…

-No seas tonto hijo, lo llevas en la sangre – siseó el viejo.

-Draco Malfoy ya debe saber que fueron ustedes.

-¡Malfoy cree que estoy muerto! – objetó Félix.

-¿Cuánto piensas que tardará en descubrir lo contrario, infeliz? – gritó Pierce- Si el ministerio lo llama para pedirle información, estamos hasta las pelotas. El hijo de puta no dudará en presionar a Stebbins para que suelte la lengua… ¿entiendes lo delicada que es la situación?

-Stebbins no dirá nada-lo tranquilizó su padre.

-¡No seas imbécil padre! –Berreó Pierce alarmado- ¡Stebbins es un maldito oportunista como todos tus hombres!

-Baja la voz gusano – dijo Félix colérico- O tendré que torturarte…

-Deja amenazarme, me tienes harto. –dijo desencajado.- ¿Tienes idea que si Potter se entera me aplastará como una cucaracha?

-¿Tanto miedo le tienes a Potter?- se burló su padre.

-¡No me provoques, Félix! ¡Yo también puedo ser muy desagradable!

-No me quepa ninguna duda, desgraciado – replicó su padre- Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo…

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡No colaboraré para ayudarte en nada más! Me prestaste el dinero y yo ya te hice el favor… -rugió enojado – Así que ahora déjame en paz y no me extorsiones…

-Esto te interesará – aseguró- Tú siempre fuiste aficionado a las pociones mágicas… - rió cínicamente- Ven conmigo, no te arrepentirás.

-¿De qué hablas? – Pierce estaba intrigado- Seguramente algo ilegal…

-Qué intuitivo eres.

Subieron las anchas y desvencijadas escaleras. A Félix parecía divertirlo la actitud altanera de su hijo. En cambio Pierce estaba realmente furioso porque su padre arriesgó a Alma cuando asaltó la tienda de escobas. Subieron el último escalón y se pararon en la puerta de la primera habitación. Sintió a la mirada de su padre clavada en él y supo que rebalsaba de entusiasmo.

-Ya verás…

Abrió una de las habitaciones. Era rectangular. Alrededor había muchos de calderos. Al lado de cada uno, una pequeña mesa con libros y anotadores. Algunos hombres agregaban ingredientes mientras consultaban el papel. Un enorme reloj estaba enfrente de ellos, y los que preparaban las pociones miraban para echar los ingredientes en el tiempo justo. Había un olor muy fuerte, que inquietó los sentidos de Pierce. Era un aroma que asustaba.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? – dijo frunciendo la boca con contrariedad.

-Inversión… -miró a los que preparaban las pociones- Hola muchachos… - los aludidos saludaron con la cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué carajo están haciendo en este lugar? Hay un olor horrible…

-Inversión – repitió Félix- Harry Potter hizo una linda inversión con los trecientos mil galleones… ¿no?

-Me imagino que los aurores no podrán llegar hasta la casa-dijo con cautela Pierce- Porque de lo contrario, disfrutaré de verte en Azkaban, Félix… -se burló

-No seas imbécil, la casa está protegida por varios hechizos de la magia negra…-apaciguó su padre con placer-¿Has visto la obra de arte que están preparando mis hombres?

-No se a qué te refieres.- repuso con frialdad el joven.

-Nos haremos millonarios hijo – informó su padre- Ahora sí que podremos salir de este mugroso escondrijo y vivir la vida que nos merecemos… -Pierce frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué poción están preparando?

-Estamos buscando el reemplazo del maleficio Imperius – reveló Félix- Y al parecer, vamos por el camino correcto… los mejores fabricadores de pociones están de nuestro lado -Empezó a recorrer los calderos- La poción más importante de nuestro siglo; más afortunada que Félix Felicis, la que lleva mi nombre… - rió con descaro- más efectiva que el Filtro de los muertos y más indiscutible que los efectos del Veritaserum… - agregó radiante- La poción que todo el mundo mágico espera…

-¿Qué efectos tiene?

-Inimaginable… -murmuró Félix con una demente lujuria.– Con solo agregar un pelo tuyo, tendrás el poder de dominar el alma humana, doblegar el corazón y las voluntades hasta un punto infinito… y ni siquiera hace falta una varita para lograrlo. – Carcajeó divertido- Si todo resulta como pensábamos, unas pocas gotas costarán millones.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Pierce no podía creer lo que oía.

-Lo que oíste… nadaremos en oro. - Félix agarró una botella y con la varita puso un poco de poción nacarada en el recipiente- Cualquier ser humano que beba esta poción con tu cabello, hará lo que tú quieras. –La levantó hacia arriba- Creerá lo que tú digas y sentirá solo lo que tu voz ordene… No solo reemplazaría a _Imperius_, sino también a _Amortentia_. Ni siquiera se notarán los efectos… -se hizo un silencio. Pierce no podía reaccionar- Si Voldemort viviera para verlo, se habría ahorrado innecesarios métodos de tortura… - agregó con cierta desazón.

-Te volviste completamente loco.- Pierce negaba con la cabeza, aterrado del ser que era su padre.

-Si inventar esto es estar loco, bienvenida sea la locura… -gruñó Félix sonriendo.- Es un negocio hijo, el mejor de todos.

-No colaboraré con este disparate. – Se opuso Pierce asustado – Terminaremos tras las rejas, es…

-No es un disparate, es lo más maravilloso que existe. Una joya de la magia.- Lo miró con asco- De todas maneras, no te preocupes. No esperaba que realmente entiendas la belleza de este caldero hirviendo, con sus vapores brillantes…- Pierce no entendía nada- el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando las mentes… engañando los sentidos… (1)- sonrió con desmesurado encanto.- En una palabra, _Sub Potestatem_.

-¿_Sub potestatem_?

-Bajo mi poder. –Tradujo Félix con una sonrisa de triunfo. Pierce seguía negando con la cabeza, y retrocedía asqueado- Pero la llamo _"_Por eso te quiero".

-¿Por eso…?

-… por eso te obedezco, por eso te sigo y justamente por eso… -señaló otra vez el caldero de la poción – hago lo que tú me ordenes… - enfatizó su mueca sonriente y desagradable.

-¿Llamas querer a ese brebaje satánico? – Félix soltó una carcajada irónica ante el espanto de Pierce.

-¿Es una frase tierna, verdad? – dijo- Pero se presta múltiples connotaciones, si me permites.

-Eres un viejo cínico y retorcido- dijo Pierce consternado.- No voy a participar de esto…

-Si lo harás- dijo su padre convencido- Porque sino hablaré con esa linda pelirroja y le diré que eres estéril…- lo señaló- total, no tengo nada que perder.

-Te denunciaré con los Aurores, diré que tú planeaste el asalto a FLY. – lo apuró Pierce serio.

-¡Y tú nos ayudaste, imbécil! – Gritó Félix encolerizado por la amenaza- ¡Recuerda que si caigo yo, caemos todos!

-Padre no participaré de esto… -repitió el joven implacable. Su padre le entregó la botella de poción y la puso en sus manos.- Padre no… es una locura…

-Ya está lista para probarla... hazlo con quien quieras, y luego me cuentas sus resultados. ¡Cualquiera que beba esto te querrá demasiado!

-No…- dijo Pierce poco convencido

-Si, hijo. Estoy seguro que me lo agradecerás. Supongo que la necesitas más que nadie. ¿Por qué me miras así? No es fácil quererte a ti, vamos – lo despreció- Cualquiera que te conoce necesitaría razones extras para quererte….- se mofó- así que tómala, y haz lo que te digo. Necesito una ratita de laboratorio para probarla. – puso el líquido en sus manos.- Y te sugiero que lo hagas con Harry Potter… ¡podría seguir financiando esta investigación!

-No lo haré…- se opuso el joven.

-¡LO HARÁS! ¡SI NO QUIERES HACERLO CON POTTER PRUÉBALA CON QUIEN SEA! – Le exigió su padre ya harto con su negativa- ¡Y SINO TE ATENDRÁS A LAS CONSECUENCIAS! – Pierce permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos. Finalmente guardó la botella en el bolsillo mirando a su padre con asco- Muy bien, me gusta que obedezcas… Por eso te quiero tanto, hijo – agregó mientras le abría la puerta para invitarlo a irse.

* * *

><p>Ginny tenía franco ese lunes. Estaba en el departamento de April con una tristeza terrible que le inundaba el pecho. La periodista había salido temprano al parecer, porque cuando se despertó ya no estaba… le dejó una nota sobre la mesa… Alma dormía la siesta con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo. Ginny acariciaba su pelo. Su familia no había llamado para ver a Alma. Eso en parte la atormentaba. Hermione tenía su número pero no había dado señales de vida. ¿Tan ofendidos estaban con ella? Le desgarraba el corazón tener esa certeza tan horrible. Y Harry tampoco la había llamado. Tal vez a él no le importaba… Parpadeó y dos lágrimas salieron. El timbre sonó y se sobresaltó. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Alma y atendió… Allí en la puerta estaba su hermano Ron.<p>

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar? – Dijo mirando el departamento- ¿Está…?

-No, Pierce no está – dijo Ginny con la voz tomada. Su hermano la miraba fríamente, eso le dolía. Ron entró y su mirada se suavizó al observar el cuerpo de Alma durmiendo en un sillón.

-Se que viniste a verla, pero… no ha descansado bien luego de todo lo ocurrido y…

-Vine a hablar contigo…- susurró Ron.

-Siéntate. Prepararé algo de té…

-No quiero nada.

-Bueno…- se sentó en la esquina. Estaba deseosa de abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas, pero no soportaría el rechazo de su hermano favorito, sería terrible para ella. –Te escucho…

-Mamá y papá quieren tener contacto con ella – empezó Ron señalando con los ojos a su sobrina – He estado hablando de con ellos y me pidieron que les permitas a Alma ir a La Madriguera…

-Está bien, pueden llevarla.- accedió Ginny con tristeza. Ron sintió un poco de piedad.- Siento haberles ocultado a Alma…- agregó con un nudo en la garganta- Se que estuve mal pero…

-No tienes que disculparte, ya sabemos que no quieres saber nada de nosotros.

-No es así Ron…

-¿Lauper te persuadió para que no nos contaras que tuviste una hija?

-No fue por Pierce.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – Ginny negó - ¿No piensas decírmelo?

-No puedo. No eres el que tiene que saber la verdad primero –se disculpó Ginny con tristeza.- Lo siento…

-Una más, una menos…- soltó Ron con rencor – No hará más daño. Después de todo, no me sorprende que ocultes más cosas… Eres una mentirosa profesional…- Ginny se levantó bruscamente.

-Deja de agredirme.- dijo cortante. Ron también se puso de pie.

-Te lo mereces. Te mereces todo tu sufrimiento por haber sido tan cruel con tu familia.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo Ronald – dijo Ginny con los dientes apretados. – Así que has el favor de callarte la boca… no tienes idea de lo que he pasado…

-¿Crees que mamá y papá la pasaron bomba cuando te fuiste? ¡Eres una cínica!

-Yo también sufrí mucho por su actitud. Y no me hables de ese modo, ¿quién te crees que eres?

-¡Te hablo como me da la gana! – gritó Ron.

-¡No vengas a juzgarme a mi propia casa, Ron! ¡No lo permitiré!

-¡Si sufriste lo mereces por enredarte con un maldito mortífago!- Ginny le aventó una cachetada.

-Hijo de puta… -dijo llorando. Ron se acercó y la tomó por los hombros y empezó a zamarrearla. Ginny lloraba.

-¡Por qué lo hiciste Ginny! ¡Por qué! ¡Dime por qué tuviste que irte y destrozarnos a todos! ¡Dime por qué! – Ginny se quebró en llanto y se arrodilló

-Lo siento… lo siento…- entonces Ron la abrazó al tiempo que dos lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-Te extrañé tanto…- besó su frente.

-Yo también Ron, yo también… no me dejes sola, por favor, no me dejes…

-Ven aquí, siéntate…- Ron le secó las lágrimas- Siento haberte dicho esas cosas…

-Entiendo que estés dolido, te juro que lo en…

-Mami… - interrumpió Alma con voz dormida y abrió los ojos. Ambos adultos se secaron las lágrimas para disimular. La niña no se dio cuenta de nada; su rostro se iluminó al ver que Ron estaba allí. - ¡Tío Ron!

-Hola hermosa…- la alzó en sus brazos.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…- dijo contenta- Estaba durmiendo… mami, ¿puedo tomar la merienda?

-Si cielo, ahora te la preparo… - Ginny fue a la cocina pero escuchó la conversación de Ron y Alma.

-Tío… ¿Eres amigo de Harry?

-Sí.

-¿Me llevas a verlo?

-¿Lo quieres mucho? – dijo Ron encantado con la niña.

-Si…

-¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?

-No lo sé. –Dijo Alma- Es bueno. Es como mi papá… - Ginny que estaba escuchando todo desde la cocina, se estremeció.

-¿Cómo Pierce?

-Aquí tienes tu merienda cielo – dijo Ginny entrando otra vez en el comedor- Vamos, come…

-¡Qué rico! Entonces, ¿podemos llamar a Harry tío?

-Claro… - dijo Ron y sacó su móvil.- Ya mismo lo llamamos y… - digitó un número y esperó unos segundos- Harry, soy yo…

_-Hola Ron…_

_-_¿Dónde estás?

_-No te preocupes, no la dejé sola. Pero creo que el embarazo la trastornó. Se durmió en mi hombro luego de llorar a baldes con una película… Así que la tapé y me vine a la cocina…_

-Es normal, siempre la mira. Escúchame tengo que decirte algo…

_-¿Pasó algo en la sucursal? _– Repuso Harry preocupado.

-No, no estoy en la sucursal…

_-¿Por qué Ronald? ¡Te recuerdo que estamos tapados de trabajo! Además ya sabes, por una cuestión de seguridad deberías…_

-Estoy en lo de Ginny… - Harry enmudeció – Y hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo… toma Alma… - la niña tomó el teléfono.

-¡Hola Harry! - le dijo con alegría.

-_¡Alma! ¿Cómo estás hermosa? _

_-_Estoy comiendo galletitas con mi tío Ron…

-_¡Qué bueno! ¿Y tu madre?_

_-_También está aquí… - Ginny sintió un sacudón en el estómago.- ¿Quieres venir? Te convido una de mis galletitas…

-_No puedo princesa, tengo mucho trabajo –_ Harry se moría de ganas de ir, pero con Ron allí era imposible tener privacidad con Ginny.

-April me dijo que soy tu princesa…

-_¡Claro que si hermosa! _

_-_¿Nos vamos a casar? – Harry carcajeó.

-_Cuando tú quieras… _

_-_Quiero un vestido para el casamiento...- Ginny y Ron rieron.

-Alma, ¿qué cosas le dices a Harry? – dijo su madre avergonzada. La niña no le hizo caso.

_-Qué linda voz tiene tu madre. Oye, no digas que dije eso. Tu tío querrá golpearme…_

_-_Bueno no cuento nada… - dijo Alma.

-_Pásame con Ron hermosa._

_-_¿No vendrás? – Dijo Alma con tristeza- Te extraño…

-_Yo también te extraño… Veré que puedo hacer linda… _

-Alma, dale el teléfono a Ron – dijo Ginny. Alma obedeció después de saludar a Harry.-¿Qué te dijo Harry Al? – le preguntó disimuladamente mientras Ron se alejaba.

-Que soy su princesa…

-¿Qué más? – susurró Ginny en voz baja.

-Que tú tienes linda voz- reveló descaradamente Alma.

-¿En serio?

-Me tengo que ir – intervino Ron- Hermione está muy angustiada y no hice nada en FLY.

-Ve, acompáñala. –aconsejó su hermana.

-Te llamaré. Adiós hermosa.- besó a Alma en la frente- Pórtate bien…

-Adiós Ron.- dijo Ginny, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Dónde está tía April mami?

-Esa, es una gran pregunta Al.- dijo Ginny

April y Jack estaban sentados tomando un café, aunque ya eran las once de la mañana. Estaba más para almorzar. April, se quitó las vendas descaradamente entre las protestas del analista. Le contó todo lo relacionado con el asalto en FLY y cómo Harry Potter las había salvado de que las maten cruelmente. Jack, impresionado se había quedado algo callado.

-Bien… ya te conté todo yo… Ahora te toca a ti soltar la lengua…- Jack se cubrió las manos- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No puedo más April – balbuceó acongojado – Tengo algo clavado aquí y no se qué hacer…- dijo señalándose el pecho.

-¡Dilo de una vez, Jack! ¿No te das cuenta que tú también necesitas ser escuchado? – se exasperó ella.

-Si… - la miró – Soy el analista de Harry… - April se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿De Harry Potter? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Si, ¿de quién más? – bufó.

-¿Le dijiste la verdad? – solo pudo decir.

-¡No! ¡Cómo se te ocurre, soy un profesional!

-Si claro, bien guardado te lo tenías, Daniels.

-¡No me tortures más! Demasiado difícil es cargar con esto… atender a esos dos…

-Me imagino… - dijo April recuperándose de la noticia, ahora con un gesto divertido - ¿Y qué dice Potter sobre Ginny?

-No puedo decirte – se excusó el viejo – y no insistas…

-No insistiré, Jack. No quiero ni imaginar las cosas que Potter dirá de mi en sesión… -Jack le hizo un gesto de que la cortara- Está bien, pero eres un traidor…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué le has contado a Potter de mí? – lo acusó ella bromista.

-¡Nada April! No sabe que somos vecinos… imagínate que no confiaría en mí…

-Seguro… -Jack parecía muy deprimido- ¿Sabes qué? Necesitas relajarte… No tienes que tomar ninguna postura en esta historia.

-Me siento culpable. ¡Es difícil ser objetivo! – soltó.

-A Ginny hace meses que no le das sesión – le recordó April con practicidad – Así que deja de farfullar…

-Con una bastó para saber lo que no hubiese querido enterarme. –contestó Jack- Y sumando los detalles que tú me das de su vida…

-¿Ahora yo soy la culpable?

-No, April. Cuando te pones así, me exasperas… ¿sabes?

-Cálmate, Jack. Creo que tendré que ser tu analista…- rió.

-Tú no estudiaste para eso…

-Igual te atendería muy bien…- él enrojeció y ella carcajeó ante su vergüenza.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarada? – le dijo colorado.

-¡Ey! – Fingió estar ofendida- ¿Tan mala idea te parece, Daniels?

-Basta April, me avergüenzas cuando empiezas a…

-Tu me haces sentir peor – señaló sin enojarse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Insinúas no tener entusiasmo en ser mi paciente. –Dijo sugerente- Eso baja mi ego ¿sabes?

-¡Basta April! ¡Podrías ser mi hija! – dijo él espantado.

-Papito…- Jack contuvo la risa. Simplemente era de lo peor.

-¿Quieres terminarla? Hablemos en serio…

-Solo me llevas quince años, Jack. – el rodó los ojos- Cuando tú empezabas a…- hizo una mirada elocuente y Jack bufó- Yo era una bebita… pero crecí.- A April le encantaba torturarlo con insinuaciones.-y ahora me rechazas…

-Basta, April. No me gusta cuando empiezas con esas bromas- ella iba a decirle que no era ninguna broma, pero se contuvo.- Necesito algo de sensatez en esta conversación…

–Muy bien… -aceptó April- Mi opinión es que te hace falta una mujer. – Diagnosticó seriamente- Una que te consuele un poco y te atienda… ya que no aceptas mis servicios…

-¡April! – refunfuñó él

-¿Querías un consejo sensato? Te lo di. –Se encogió de hombros- Una salida formal con una chica no te vendría nada mal…

-No digas estupideces. Las mujeres solo traen problemas…

-Se que lo olvidas, pero yo también soy una mujer- le recordó con aspereza.- Aunque me quieras como una hija… - dijo en un tono burlón.

-Ya sé que eres una… pero no me interesa tener una pareja…

-Y luego dices que no necesitas un analista… ¡Si Harry te escuchara!- bebió un sorbo de café.- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Me estoy aburriendo… - Jack la miró- ¿Tienes pacientes hoy?

-No.

-Entonces vayamos al cine, o algo, porque no te conviene ir a tu casa. Podrías cruzarte con Harry Potter, eso sería un problema… - Jack la miró alarmado.

-¿Le contarás a Ginny que soy el analista de Harry?

-No, respetaré tu secreto si me prometes que soy tu hijita preferida…- desairó sonriente.

-Eres imposible, ¿sabes? – dijo Jack haciendo una seña al mozo para que le trajera la cuenta.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Ginny se puso a limpiar un poco haciendo hechizos con la varita. Enseguida, el trapo de piso empezó a pasarse solo junto con la enceradora. No sabía el hechizo para limpiar vidrios, entonces entre ella y Alma empezaron a hacerlo a mano. La niña se divertía haciendo burbujitas con el detergente. Ginny solo la miraba sonriendo. Si era capaz de seguir adelante, era por ella. Cuando terminaron con la labor, se dejaron caer al sofá, muy transpiradas. El departamento olía riquísimo…

-¿No viene Harry mami?

-Ojala… - se le salió a Ginny –pero…- Se escuchó un ruido a aparición en el palier. Alma se levantó y abrió la puerta del departamento. Ginny tenía el corazón a mil por horas, por fin Harry venía a verla - ¡Alma no abras, no sabes quién es!

-¡Soy yo, soy yo! – dijo Pierce levantando las manos. Alma se desilusionó y se le notó en la cara - Tranquilas… Hola linda – besó la frente de la niña y a Ginny, que estaba algo tildada mirando el palier.- ¿Todo bien? ¡Qué limpio está todo!

-Limpiamos todo con mi mamá – le contó Alma.

-Quedó muy bien… - comentó Pierce apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- ¿No me vas a saludar mi amor?

-Hola Pierce – Ginny tenía la vista en el palier. No superaba que la visita haya sido Pierce y no Harry.

-¿Qué miras? – Dijo su novio girando la cabeza y volviendo a mirarla- ¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No- mintió Ginny- Solo me pareció ver… nada, olvídalo… - lo penetró con sus ojos chocolates observando su rostro herido.- ¿Me vas a decir qué te ocurrió en la cara?

-Ya te conté en San Mungo…

-¿Dónde has estado? - Alma se retiró a su dormitorio llevándose las galletitas a escondidas de su madre.- Desapareciste todo el fin de semana…

-Estuve trabajando – mintió Pierce enseguida – Tenemos que hablar, mi vida. – Ginny asintió con profunda angustia - ¿Estás bien?

-Si… - dijo ella jugando con las llaves.

-Quiero decirte algo importante mi amor. ¿Puedes mirarme?

-Si, lo siento… – respondió ella nerviosa.- Escúchame, yo…

-No estoy enojado porque Al conoció a tu familia – se atajó Pierce, pensando que se refería a eso.-De verdad que no me molesta.

-No es eso.- le costaba un enorme esfuerzo decir lo que debía decir.- Sin embargo quiero agradecerte por no decirle a mi familia que conocías a Harry. Lo hubieras puesto en un gran aprieto…

-¿Le dices Harry? – se extrañó Pierce con disgusto. Ella enrojeció - ¿Pasa algo entre ese tipo y tú?

-No, ¿qué dices? Estoy muy agradecida... le salvó la vida a Alma.

-Claro, con eso ganó tu confianza. Es rápido Potter con las mujeres – apuntó Pierce.

-No quiero hablar de Harry Potter. – Dijo cortante.- Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar.

-Dime.- dijo Pierce- No quiero que peleemos…

-Estoy confundida.- soltó Ginny sin más preámbulos.– No se que me pasa…

-Te entiendo mi amor – le tomó las manos- Con todo este lío de volver a Londres…

-No es por eso – se liberó de sus manos – Hablo de nosotros… -señaló a ambos- De nuestra relación…

-¿De nosotros? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?

-Yo… - tragó nerviosa y temiendo su reacción- yo no estoy segura de estar enamorada de ti…

-¿Qué? – Dijo Pierce anonadado. Ginny se sorprendió, estaba demasiado tranquilo para tratarse de él - No puede ser, me estás haciendo una broma…

-No, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Por favor, no te pongas como loco Pierce…

-Justo ahora…- dijo él con tristeza- Justo ahora…

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir? –Murmuró ella sin comprender- ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por esto… -Pierce sacó unos papeles del bolsillo. A Ginny le pareció oír unos pasos por la escalera, y se distrajo. - ¿Puedes prestarme atención? – Se ofuscó él ofendido- ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Si, lo siento… ¿qué son esos papeles?

-Exámenes de ADN. Los hice…-el corazón de Ginny latió con violencia- Míralos… ahí dice la verdad.

-No…-negó pálida- yo ya se los resultados, y quiero decirte que…

-Yo también lo sé –Afirmó Lauper.- Míralos y comprobarás que soy el padre de Alma…

-¿Qué? – Ella abrió el sobre y cuando vio los resultados, sus ojos se desorbitaron – No puede ser… no puede ser…

Pierce sonrió con malicia.

* * *

><p>(1) Palabras de Severus Snape en Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal; Me parecía que venía al caso esta descripción.<p>

Como verán, se empieza a complicar todo... ¿adelantos? les dejo esto:

_-¿Qué pasó entre tú y ella?- dijo mientras colocaba los hielos y comenzaba a servirse aquel líquido ámbar- ¿La estuviste frecuentando?- su tono era amenazante._

_-Solo nos vimos un par de veces. – Ron se dio vuelta bruscamente y los hielos tintinearon- No me acosté con ella.- se apresuró a aclararle Harry._

**Gracias a todos los que me están siguiendo en twitter! quizá deje algún que otro adelanto por allí. (arroba)pottershop1 **

**_Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.  
>Los quiero,<br>_**

**_Joanne.  
><em>**


	14. Sub Potestatem

**Hola linduras! Bueno acá aparecí... si fue un poco más, tarde, no mucho tampoco, pero más tarde al fin, es porque temía poner este capítulo. Me costó demasiado escribirlo y temi no estar a la altura de las circunstancias.. (aunque aun temo a eso, en varios aspectos de mi vida jjaja, no solo con este capitulo)**

**Espero no decepcionarlos... Me inscribí en pottermore, mi nombre de usuario es** EspejoStorm11446** para los que gusten en agregarme. Aclaro que no entiendo bien la página y apenas tuve tiempo - y paciencia- de mirarla... no es lo mio la tecnología, salvo q sea redes sociales.**

**Hablando de las mismas, me hice una cuenta en Facebook, me llamo Joanne Pottershop, para quienes quieran agregarme. No me anda muy bien, se me tilda y no me actuliza las fotos d perfil, pero bueno, esperemos que se normaliza. **

**Agradezco todos los mensajes que me dejaron en el Twitter, (arroba) pottershop1, y los lindos reviews recibidos, sobre todo los lectores fantastma jaja, que han aparecido para contarme que me leían.**

**Los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

**Sub Potestatem**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,_

_I had hoped you'd see my face,_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too,_

_Don't forget me, I beg,_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love,_

_But sometimes it hurts instead"_

-¿Qué? – Ginny abrió el sobre y cuando vio los resultados, los ojos se desorbitaron – No puede ser… no puede ser…

Pierce sonrió con malicia. Entonces en ese instante otra vez se oyó otra vez un ruido que sin dudas era a desaparición y provenía de las escaleras. Ginny y Pierce se miraron y fueron a cerciorarse si estaban siendo espiados.

- Se escuchó un ruido – manifestó ella preocupada- ¡Escuché algo, estoy segura!

-Si yo también lo oí… - admitió Pierce- debe ser algún vecino chismoso. Vamos adentro- Entraron y cerraron la puerta. – ¿Qué me dices sobre los análisis?

-¿Dónde hiciste los análisis, Pierce? –dijo Ginny con desconfianza.

-Los hizo un sanador de Liverpool. –Explicó él serio - No te conté porque en el caso de que fuese positivo, quería darte la sorpresa.- sonrió artificialmente.-Y por suerte te la estoy dando… ¡Estoy tan contento! – quiso abrazarla, pero Ginny lo frenó.

-Espera, aquí debe haber un error.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo él con impaciencia.

-Pierce, yo ya había hecho los análisis de ADN – le reveló. El rostro del joven palideció y se puso de pie- Los hice hace meses y dieron negativo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que escuchaste. ¿Cómo es posible que los mismos análisis dieran positivo ahora? No estoy segura de esto…- le devolvió los papeles con desdén.- Es muy raro- Pierce parecía desencajado.

-¿Hiciste los análisis y no me dijiste nada? - bramó levantando la voz.

-Te lo quise decir, pero temía lastimarte.- dijo Ginny con algo de exaltación. No le gustaba el tono de su novio. – Eso no es lo importante ahora….- observó los análisis en sus manos. No tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ellos.- Los análisis habían dado negativo…

-Tienes la respuesta en tus manos. – Insistió él – Soy el padre de Al, dio positivo.

-No estoy segura. – Repitió ella sugestionada.

-Seguramente los análisis que tú hiciste son un error. – dijo Pierce nervioso.

-No lo sabemos. – Dijo tajante- Hagamos los análisis de nuevo… tengo una sanadora bioquímica en San Mungo… ella podrá…

-¡NO! – saltó Pierce. Ginny se asustó y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te das cuenta que esto es absurdo? – Revolvió los cajones del modular y sacó las pruebas que ella ya había hecho antes de volver a Londres- ¡Mira! Ahí dice claramente negativo… -se los entregó violentamente- ¿Ves? ¡Es imposible que ahora de positivo!

-¡Estos análisis están equivocados! – Insistió Pierce nervioso arrugándolos con ira- ¡Es un error!

-¡No! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Los rompiste!

-¡SI!

-Hagamos los análisis nuevamente. – Pierce tiró el bollo de papel al suelo con brusquedad-

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO HAREMOS NADA! –Graznó enojado- ¡Soy el padre de Alma, te guste o no!

-¡Te estás pasando de la raya, cálmate! – aulló Ginny también alterada.

-¿ME PIDES QUE ME CALME? ¡Me mentiste durante todo este tiempo y me dices que me calme! ¡Eres de lo peor, Ginevra!

-¿Y tú? – Gritó al tiempo que un adorno explotaba por la furia de ambos - ¡Hiciste un ADN a MI hija sin consultarme! – Dijo señalándose- Además, ¿cuándo llevaste a Alma a San Mungo? ¿Por qué yo no los vi siendo que trabajo allí? – Esas preguntas casi golpearon a su novio.- ¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpida?

-Ya te expliqué. Quise que sea una sorpresa, lo planee todo a propósito –mintió.

-No te creo nada Pierce – resolló Ginny con rotundidad- Para mi hay algo raro en todo esto que tú- lo señaló acusadoramente- no me estás diciendo…

-¡ALMA ES MI HIJA! – Ladró enloquecido. Estaba como loco, jamás pensó que podía salirle el tiro por la culata. - ¡NO SE PORQUÉ TE CUESTA TANTO CREERLO!

-¡NO ESTOY SEGURA! ¡HAY DOS ANÁLISIS Y DICEN COSAS DIFERENTES! ¡VOLVERÉ A HACER EL ADN Y TODO SERÁ ACLARADO PRONTO! – Vociferó Ginny, perdiendo los estribos.

-Mira Ginny, no me desafíes – Respondió Pierce con la voz estrangulada de rabia.

-No lo hago, solo quiero saber la verdad – escupió de mal modo.

-Te estás confundiendo; no hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte…

-¿Me estás amenazando, infeliz? – escupió, saturada. El la enfrentó dando un paso adelante.

-Si, ¿y? – la remendó.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? - dijo Ginny mirándolo con asco.

-Deberías tenerlo Ginny, porque…

-Cálmate porque me estás cansando, Pierce. – lo apuntó con el dedo índice- Te lo digo en serio…

-No, chiquita, tú me estás cansando a mí. – hizo un gesto que indicaba peligro.

-No quiero seguir hablando del tema. Volveré a hacer los ADN. - le informó Ginny severamente. -Y no compararé el ADN de Alma con el tuyo, eso me va a dejar más tranquila.

-¿Qué dijiste? – protestó Pierce.

-Lo que escuchaste.- continuó ella sin amedrentarse- Voy a hacer las pruebas con el verdadero padre de Alma. Eso no va a fallar.

-No harás nada de eso – le avisó Pierce en un silbido.- No lo harás…

-¿Ah no?-dijo temblando de furia.- ¿Y quién va impedírmelo? ¿Tú?

-Claro que lo impediré. – aseguró el joven.

-Basta de este juego Pierce. – Murmuró Ginny intentando tranquilizarse- Si eres el padre tendrás todo sus derechos. Así que si estás tan seguro no te pongas nervioso… - agregó en un tono que casi sonó a burla.

-No me tomes por idiota, Ginny. Estoy seguro de que yo soy el padre, así que no es necesario hacer más análisis.

-Y yo estoy segura que sea como sean los resultados, lo nuestro no continúa.- lo atajó Ginny- Tengo muchas ganas de mandarte al diablo… ¿sabes?

-¿QUÉ?

-¡LO QUE OÍSTE! ¡ME TIENES HARTA CON TUS AMENAZAS Y TUS REACCIONES VIOLENTAS! ¡Y ESTO!-Puso los papeles en frente de sus ojos con frenesí- ¡ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE TE FALTABA!

-¡NO SE DE QUÉ ME ESTÁS HABLANDO! – se desentendió él, extraviado.

-¡YO CREO QUE SÍ LO SABES! –Refutó ella con el mismo tono envenenado - ¡VETE DE MI CASA, PIERCE! ¡ME DAS ASCO!

-¿POR QUÉ ME ECHAS? ¡TE ACABO DAR LA PRUEBA DE QUE SOY EL PADRE DE ALMA!

-¡TU NO ERES EL PADRE DE ALMA!–Rugió Ginny- ¡ESTOY SEGURA!

-¿POR QUÉ NO LO ADMITES? –Pierce estaba como loco- ¡ESO DICEN LOS RESULTADOS, AUNQUE A TI NO TE GUSTE!

-¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA? – Gruñó ella roja de furia - ¡ES EVIDENTE QUE TUS ANÁLISIS NO SON VERDADEROS! ¡Y hasta te diría que no necesito hacer más pruebas para comprobarlo!

-¿POR QUÉ LO DICES? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN SEGURA? –ella le dio la espalda.

-Alma ya conoció a su padre. – Reveló sin mirarlo-Los he visto juntos, no hay ninguna duda de que es su padre. De todas maneras, haré el ADN para tener la certeza de que… - Pierce la giró bruscamente, tomándola por los hombres.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE? – la sacudió con violencia.- ¡REPITE ESO, GINEVRA!

-¡BAJA LA VOZ, IMBÉCIL! – se soltó de un movimiento.

-Mamá… - Alma había despertado y asustada observaba la discusión. Ninguno de los dos la escuchó.- Mami…

-¿CON QUIÉN QUIERES HACER EL ADN, GINEVRA? ¡DILO SI TIENES AGALLAS!

-¡CON HARRY POTTER! – Él quedó completamente estupefacto- ¡CON QUIÉN TE ENGAÑÉ HACE SEIS AÑOS! – Pierce la tomó por los hombros y la apoyó violentamente contra la pared- ¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡MAMÁ! – gritó entonces Alma.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, GINNY? – La encerró con su cuerpo- ¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!

-¡LA VERDAD! ¡HARRY ES EL PADRE DE ALMA! – La niña empezó a llorar terriblemente al oír esas palabras.

-¿EL LO SABE?

-¡NO! ¡Pero se lo diré en cuanto pueda!

-¡NO LO HARÁS!

-¡SUÉLTAME HIJO DE…!- Pierce le pegó un puñete en la boca. Ella cayó bruscamente al piso gimiendo de dolor.

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡AYUDA! – Empezó a gritar Ginny, desesperada- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

-¡MAMA! – Alma corrió hacia Ginny y la abrazó. - ¡MAMÁ!

-Llama a Harry Al, llámalo… - susurró Ginny desde el suelo- ¡Llámalo, pide ayuda!

-¡NO! – Gritó Pierce, sujetando a Alma.

-¡DÉJALA PIERCE, DÉJALA!

Pierce le impidió que la niña cumpla con el pedido. La tomó en sus brazos; Alma no dejaba de gritar.

-No llamarás a nadie Alma… -le susurró Pierce. La niña estaba muy asustada. Pierce la desmayó con un movimiento de su varita.- Soy tu padre, y me debes respeto…- dejó el pequeño cuerpo inerte en el sillón. Ginny se puso de pie e imprudentemente lo enfrentó.

-¡Qué le hiciste, desgraciado! –Lo empujó- ¡Qué le hiciste!

-_¡Desmaius!_ – bramó Pierce impaciente. Ella se desmayó, y él tomó su cuerpo inerte con los brazos.

Pierce se tomó la cabeza y empezó a caminar por el departamento. No tenía alternativa. Acostó a Ginny y a Alma en el sofá. Miró la hora, si llegaba April estaría en graves problemas.

Acto seguido, sacó la poción del bolsillo y la destapó al tiempo que se arrancaba un pelo. En ese momento, encima de la mesa, apareció una bolsa de oro. Pierce parpadeó, sorprendido. Y luego comprendió todo: su padre sabía que había destapado la poción, y le estaba dando el dinero como adelanto. La bolsa era algo extraña, brillaba de forma estremecedora… sin más preámbulos, lo escondió, temblando ligeramente, en la caja fuerte de Ginny ubicada en el extremo de su placard.

Si Sub Potestatem no funcionaba, sino hacía el efecto esperado, todo iba a terminar… pero tenía que agotar su última posibilidad para hacer que Ginny se quede a su lado y crea que él es el padre de Alma. Introdujo el cabello en el brebaje e inmediatamente después la poción se volvió color negro azabache… respiró hondo. Se acercó primero a Alma y le modificó la memoria con hábil movimiento de la varita. No estaba seguro de utilizar la poción con ella, podía ser peligroso. Con borrarle los últimos recuerdos sería suficiente. Tomó la cabeza de Ginny y le abrió la boca… introdujo un poco de poción en ella, pero se volcó por la comisura de los labios. Enojado, Pierce la despertó…

Ginny entreabrió los ojos, confundida…

-Toma esto…- ordenó.

-Pierce no… - balbuceó llorando – qué es eso…

-¡Bébelo ahora mismo! – le introdujo la poción en la boca bruscamente. Ginny no pudo evitarlo y la tragó. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y empezó a respirar entrecortado– Muy bien, hermosa, muy bien…

Harry se arrojó en la cama de su lujosa habitación. Las palabras que escuchó desde las escaleras del edificio de April Bones, cuando permanecía en su capa invisible lo dejaron prácticamente sin vida, muerto. No tenía palabras para morder, ni fe para clavar las uñas, no le quedaba nada. Pierce y Ginny se amaban, tenían una hija. ¿Qué podía hacer él contra eso? Nada. Era como luchar contra la corriente. Y aunque esa niña lo quería, su padre tenía más derecho que él sobre ella. Harry no quería destrozar a una familia, aunque sintiera la certeza en su pecho de que Ginny no amaba a Lauper, no podía entrometerse entre ellos. Sería quitarle la familia a Alma… y el no era capaz de causarle ningún daño. De repente sintió un dolor en el pecho horrible, una sensación, un mal presentimiento bien en el centro de su corazón. Respiró hondo. Debía ser la tristeza de haber perdido, el abatimiento de la derrota… Su celular sonó. Era Owen, Harry no tenía ganas de hablar con él sobre el asalto en FLY, ni de cómo el tribunal juzgaría a Stebbins. No le importaba en ese momento. Todo estaba muy claro…

_-Exámenes de ADN. Los hice… Míralos… ahí dice la verdad…_

_-No… yo ya se los resultados, y quiero decirte que…_

_-Yo también lo sé –Afirmó Lauper.- Míralos y comprobarás que soy el padre de Alma…_

No necesitó oír más de esa conversación. Eso explicaba porqué Alma no sabía que Pierce Lauper era su padre, se ve que en algún momento tuvieron la duda. No obstante, ya estaba saldada y el se cercioró de eso… No tenía sentido pelear por Ginny... No tenía sentido nada…

-Harry –la voz de Ron lo sobresaltó- ¿Qué haces tirado en la cama?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas cuidando a Hermione?

-Se quedó con mi madre.

-Ah qué bien – dijo apagado y volvió a arrojarse en la cama.

-Vine a verte. Hermione está un poco mejor.- lo observó con detenimiento- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Necesito estar solo, Ron.

-Estás muy raro, ¿sabes? ¿Es por el asalto?

-Ron, no insistas. No estoy de humor.

-Está bien- aceptó su amigo.- Alma estaba contenta por hablar contigo. Quería que vayas a verla…

-No iré.- dijo cortante.

-¿Por qué no…?

-¡Porque no! –El peso en el pecho no se había ido y gritar podía ser una válvula de escape para liberar ese dolor que le contraía el corazón.

-Ella te quiere mucho – le recordó Ron. Estaba deseoso que su amigo lo ayudara a acercarse a su sobrina, pero él no parecía muy contento con la idea. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Alma y yo no somos nada. Ella tiene un padre…- afirmó Harry con determinación. Se levantó, restregándose los ojos.- Y yo no tengo por qué ir a verla…

-¡Te mueres de ganas de verla! – afirmó su amigo.

-¡Si! – Reconoció Harry poniéndose de pie- ¡Pero no voy a pasar por encima de su padre! ¿Crees que Alma necesita que Ginny y él se peleen? ¡No, Ron!

-¿Acaso te gustaría que Ginny siga con Lauper? ¿Después de todo lo que nos hizo?

-Mira, tu mismo lo dijiste, no es asunto mío. Pero si quieres mi opinión, son una familia. Se que Lauper es muy… pero deberíamos aceptarlo. Se aman – fue hasta la mesita y se sirvió un Whisky. Tomó un poco y arrugó los ojos.

-¿Deberíamos, dijiste? – murmuró Ron perplejo.

-Deberían- se rectificó Harry bebiendo bruscamente Whisky.

-¿Sabías que Ginny estaba en Londres, Harry? - lo apuró ya harto - Dime la maldita verdad, no soy estúpido.

-Lo supe hace meses – le soltó él, sin amedrentarse- No me rompas las pelotas, Ron. Ginny me pidió que no le cuente a nadie. – Al pelirrojo se le endureció la mirada.

-Me duele que no me hayas contado sobre Alma.- le reprochó.

-No te confundas. – Lo atajó Harry levantando la copa con desdén- Ginny nunca me contó que era la madre de Alma. No tengo ni idea porqué lo hizo.- se encogió de hombros- Me enteré al mismo tiempo que tú. Yo solo intenté respetar a tu hermana… -Ron se acercó y se hizo un Whisky también.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y ella?- dijo mientras colocaba los hielos y comenzaba a servirse aquel líquido ámbar- ¿La estuviste frecuentando?- su tono era amenazante.

-Solo nos vimos un par de veces. – Ron se dio vuelta bruscamente y los hielos tintinearon- No me acosté con ella.- se apresuró a aclararle Harry.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Ginny? – Harry bajó la mirada sin decir nada. Esa pregunta era lo mismo que hincar un dedo en la herida.- Bueno… parece que mis hipótesis son ciertas.- el tono de voz no fue burlón, sino algo tirante.

-¿De qué hablas, Ron?

-Te gusta mi hermana. – lo apuntó con el dedo- Pero ella no es como las que te sueles tirar… ¿sabes? No va a darte lo que sueñas, ni va a…

-¡Basta! –Lo cortó Harry con un grito estremecedor- ¡No vengas a refregarme en la cara que ella no siente lo mismo por mí! ¡No estoy dispuesto a seguir escuchándote!

-¡Harry cálmate!- Ron estaba sorprendido por su arrebato. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan triste. Sus ojos yacían opacos y sin vida. Sintió una punzada de culpa.-Lo siento, yo…

-¡Necesito estar solo! – Ladró - Vete, déjame en paz.

-Está bien, me iré. – Aceptó Ron arrepentido de su desliz –No quise herirte…– Harry no contestó- Si necesitas hablar… ya sabes.

-Ron – lo llamó Harry, sorprendido.- ¿No estás enojado conmigo porque me gusta tu hermana?

-No - dijo moviendo la cabeza- antes que Lauper te prefiero a ti mil veces – sonrió un poco, pero fue una sonrisa amarga.- Hasta luego…- se fue dejando a Harry solo con su frustración.

* * *

><p>Pierce intentaba hilar los últimos acontecimientos, pero su pertinaz respiración no se lo permitía. Las manos le transpiraban, los latidos eran toscos; era un presidiario de sus miedos.<p>

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a Ginny?

Los ojos se le empañaron, pero no eran de arrepentimiento. Eran de congoja, de dolor. Sentía la obligación de hacerlo. Era esa amargura que significaba arribar en las últimas consecuencias para no perderla, aunque eso era pisotear su voluntad….

La amaba, simplemente la amaba. No podía permitir que ella lo deje, ni que alguien más se la arrebatara.

Harry Potter era el padre de Alma. _Maldito seas Potter, me cago en ti y en toda tu puta existencia cabrón. _Por fin Ginny le dijo la verdad, por fin se había sincerado.

Las facciones de su rostro se desfiguraron en una horrorosa convulsión de ira y de furia, sus pupilas se derritieron al fervor de la envidia. Potter, ese cerdo desagradable, era el dueño de su vida, de las dos mujeres que lo habían marcado para siempre… La espesa saliva atravesó su garganta con creces, casi provocando una asfixiante incapacidad de respirar. La hilaridad de su sangre era casi nula; pero la esperanza permanecía intacta. Y en las venas de Ginny corría esa horrible poción… y por esa poción lo iba querer como siempre… o tal vez como nunca… ese líquido oscuro que podía salvar el infierno que se avecinaba, detener el letargo, el lánguido argumento de su existencia… ¿Para qué negarlo? Los daños no podían calcularse. Él era una basura como su padre, no había dudas. Posó su mano por la frente de Ginny, admirando su pálido rostro, sus facciones perfectas. La besó suavemente, queriendo reposar en el dulce refugio de su despertar… Sacó la varita y la apuntó.

-_Ennervate!_ – pronunció con voz ronca. Esperaba lo mejor, esperaba que la poción hiciera efecto.

Los castaños ojos de Ginny se desenfocaron y parpadeó.

-¿Estás bien? – Susurró perturbado- ¿Qué sientes?

-¿Pierce? ¿Qué pasó? – el sonrió. No recordaba, era buena señal.

-Nada mi amor, solo tuviste un pequeño accidente.- la abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose muy rara.

-Me duele la boca…

-Te golpeaste – mintió atropelladamente Pierce – Te encontré desmayada, pero lo curaremos enseguida… - hizo un hechizo y la marca del golpe desapareció de su rostro.

-Mi amor - dijo Ginny con la voz tomada. – Te amo.- Sus ojos estaban perdidos, desorientados. No parecía ella.

-Yo también te amo, Ginny – dijo Pierce sonriendo de felicidad- Ahora ven, te curaremos…

-¿Alma?

-Está descansando cielo. Le inyecté la poción para el asma. – se sentaron en la mesa. Pierce no podía creerlo, funcionó… De repente la culpa lo abandonó y comenzó a navegar en aquella voz de Ginny diciendo que lo amaba. La mentira penetró en su corazón y él olvidó que se trataba de una efímera escenografía. Relegó que Ginny solo se comportaba así por ese veneno de la poción, se despojó de toda duda, empezó a encariñarse con su mundo de papel y ensueño… El cortante principio de su locura empezó a yacer en él y se dejó vulnerar sin oponer resistencia. Le tomó las manos con ternura, comenzando a adorar la mentira en la que se sumergía sin piedad.- Quédate tranquila, Al estará bien.

-Estoy un poco confundida – dijo ella – Siento que no dormí en días…

-Es todo lo que viviste con tus padres mi amor – la consoló Pierce. En ese momento Alma despertó.- Hola Al…

-Hola… -contestó la niña muy pálida - ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Tu también lo sientes? – Dijo Ginny mirando a su hija con extrañeza – Es como si…

-Durmieron mucho, ya se les pasara… - miró a su novia - ¿recuerdas que te mostré los análisis de ADN?

-Si mi amor…- dijo Ginny haciendo una sonrisa poco certera- no lo puedo creer...

-¿Le decimos la verdad? –propuso Pierce cínicamente.

-Mami… me duele la cabeza- manifestó Alma. Ginny se preocupó.

-¿Si? ¿Qué tienes? Ven que te reviso… -besó la frente de su hija.- No tienes temperatura cielo…

Alma se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre.

-Tengo miedo mami. – Pierce abrió los ojos, temiendo que no haya funcionado el maleficio con el que le modificó su memoria- Tengo miedo…

-¿De qué tienes miedo? Solo estamos Pierce y yo, no pasa nada cielo… ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-Si… era horrible.-se expresó Alma con angustia.

-Bueno te darás un baño y te acostarás…

En ese momento April entró al departamento. Miró ceñuda a Pierce y ni lo saludó.

-¿En dónde estabas? Desapareciste todo el día…- le dijo Ginny.

-Fui a tomar un café con Jack, necesitaba hablar un poco con alguien – se excusó April- ¡Hola cielo! – besó a Alma y frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás pálida– la niña la abrazó.- ¿Le agarró un ataque de…?

-No, tuvo una pesadilla – contestó su amiga.

-¿No me vas a saludar Bones? – siseó Pierce algo molesto.

-No tengo ganas – le espetó ella.

-Está bien, la dueña de casa quiere que me vaya… - se puso de pie. Ya podría estar con Ginny a solas sin que Bones estuviera en el medio.

-No mi vida, no te vayas – dijo Ginny en un tono meloso, nada propio de ella. A April casi se le salen los ojos de cómo los abrió – Te voy a extrañar demasiado.

-¿Ginny? - dijo dudando de que se tratara de su amiga- ¿Qué te ocurre? -Pierce se puso nervioso.

-Está siendo cariñosa con comigo, ¿algún problema Bones?

-No te pregunté a ti Lauper – dijo enojada.

-No peleen – rogó Ginny sobándose la sienes – A mi también me duele la cabeza…

El celular de Pierce sonó. El joven miró la pantalla y sudó copiosamente. Era su padre…

-¿Quién es? – inquirió Ginny.

-Del trabajo.- mintió Pierce. April hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la boca- Tengo que irme…

-Bueno…- Ginny se levantó y le dio un beso en los labios bastante importante. April no entendía nada, ¿por qué su amiga se comportaba así? – Te voy a extrañar…

-Yo también mi amor – fue hacia a Alma –Adiós hermosa, mañana te llevo a la escuela…

-La llevaré yo… - lo atajó April con aspereza.

-Adiós Pierce –dijo Alma débilmente.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Lauper. April miró a Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ve a bañarte Al – indicó Ginny a su hija – y voy poniendo una película… ¿qué te parece?

-Bueno mami – Alma se retiró al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? - dijo automáticamente April.- Estás muy rara.

-¿Conmigo? Nada- dijo Ginny sin emoción en la voz- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo se – rodó los ojos- Tenía entendido que ibas a dejar a Lauper. Y te encuentro a los besos, como si estuvieses enamorada de él…

-Estoy enamorada de él…- afirmó con seguridad Ginny.

-¿Me estás haciendo una broma? – Dijo su amiga atónita- Hasta ayer lo ibas a dejar…

-Cambié de idea. No quiero alejarme de Pierce. Es el hombre para mí.

-¿Y Potter?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡Vamos, Ginny! Hasta hace unas horas pensabas todo el día en él - miró la puerta del baño dubitativamente – y tú sabes bien quién es… ¿no le dirás la verdad? Merece saberlo…

-Pierce hizo los análisis – dijo Ginny – Y dieron positivo… es el padre de Alma…

-No digas estupideces, Ginny. ¿Qué tomaste?

-No, te digo la verdad. Mira…- le puso los análisis en sus ojos.

-No puede ser… ¡si había dado negativo!

-Si, pero hubo un error –dijo Ginny – Llamé al hospital de Liverpool y me dijeron que son erróneos. Gracias a Merlín quedó todo aclarado, fue un malentendido.

-No puede ser. – Negó la periodista - Al es hija de Potter, estoy segura.

-No April – negó ella convencida- Esos análisis son certeros, me consta.

-Ginny ¿qué estás diciendo? Supongo que todo esto es una broma pesada.

-¡No! – Exclamó convencida- Y no insistas con el tema, por favor…

-Estás mal, deberías ir a un sanador. Me estás preocupando Ginny – April empezaba a asustarse- ¿Qué pasó con Lauper?

-Nada, charlamos un poco. Y nos reconciliamos. – Dijo Ginny haciendo una sonrisa extraña- No sabes, fue hermoso April.

-Sinceramente no lo puedo creer… - resolló – Creí que por fin ibas a cortar con él.

-Pues no, lo amo… es el padre de mi hija.

-Basta con eso, Ginny; él no es el padre de Alma…

-Si lo es…

-Pero…

-Iré a ver como está Al – Ginny se retiró, dejando a April completamente estupefacta.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se encontraba en su despacho, con "El profeta" de ese día. No dejaba de pensar en todos los extraños sucesos. Tenía grandes sospechas de quienes serían los responsables de aquel acto de delincuencia, y no podía venir más que de Pierce Lauper. Pero él no tenía las agallas de hacer algo así, era un maldito cobarde. Seguramente alguien lo había ayudado a plasmar semejante asalto. <em>Se llevaron trescientos mil galleons. <em>Draco no quería ni imaginar para qué buscaban tanto dinero, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso… no se podía esperar nada bueno si esos delincuentes que asaltaron FLY tenían tanto dinero encima… Tibermann irrumpió en su oficina bruscamente.

-¡Tib! ¿Qué pasó?

-Christian Stebbins, el ladrón de FLY – dijo – Lo interrogarán en cualquier momento.- su expresión era preocupada. Se dejó caer en el sillón y encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿El ministerio llamó para pedir nuestros servicios? – adivinó Draco.

-Si – farfulló el detective- y quería preguntarte qué resolución tomaremos al respecto.

-Maldita sea, no podemos decir que no – Dijo Draco enardecido- Tengo un mal presentimiento, Tibb. Los ladrones se llevaron mucho oro…

-A mi también me huele mal – admitió Tibermann – Sin embargo creo que no es prudente que ayudes al ministerio. Si nos investigan un poco…- lo miró serio.

-Tienes razón. Pero los detectives del ministerio no sirven ni para espiar – opinó Malfoy- No debemos preocuparnos por ellos.

-¿Y entonces aceptarás ayudarlos para que Stebbins suelte la lengua?

-Sí –afirmó Draco – Llama a la oficina de Aurors y dile que aceptamos, pero que solo lo haremos a nuestra manera… -Tibermann asintió - ¿Qué hizo Pierce Lauper en los últimos días?

-¿Sospechas de él? –Malfoy hizo un gesto afirmativo.– Vamos Draco, es un inútil…

-Contéstame.

-Le perdieron el rastro hará dos días.- replicó Tibermann- Pero después de la apuradita que le dimos creo que no se atreverá a tocar a Ginevra…

-No estoy tan seguro, anda en algo raro. Hace días que no aparece a pedir dinero…

-¿Qué hipótesis tienes?

-Mira, creo que Lauper está escondiendo mucha mierda… -afirmó Malfoy –Dame el informe de Ginevra por favor.

-Su mujercita se reencontró con su familia- informó Tibermann. – En San Mungo, luego del asalto. Le echaron en cara muchas cosas, Nicolson, el sanador amigo mío me lo confesó. Parece ser que se ofendieron porque Ginevra no les contó sobre Alma. Harry Potter estaba allí, y Ronald le dijo que no se metiera… - rió, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué les dijo Ginevra sobre la paternidad de Alma?

-Todos pensaron que es hija de Lauper y su madre no lo desmintió.

-Vaya, es una mentirosa esa pelirroja…

-¿Qué crees que hará Potter si se entera?

-No lo sé. Pero no es asunto mío – dijo Draco con desinterés- Que se lo diga Ginevra…

-¿No deberías…?

-No es asunto mío.- repitió cortante.

-Señor Malfoy – irrumpió en el despacho su secretaria Susan – El señor ministro de la magia Kingsley Shakebolt…

-¿Qué? ¿El ministro está aquí? – Se sorprendió Draco nervioso.- Hazlo pasar…

Susan asintió y dejó entrar a Kingsley. Saludó a Tibermann con un apretón de manos y se sentó a su lado.

-Necesitamos de tus servicios, Draco – afirmó sin preámbulos – Eres el único capaz de hacer hablar a Stebbins.

-Gracias…- dijo irónico.

-¿Aceptarás el caso?

-¿Qué tiene el ministerio para ofrecerme? – saltó Malfoy.

-Draco, hace tiempo que hacemos la vista gorda sobre los favores que haces a tus clientes. – Lo miró severamente – y no son favores legales…

-¿Me estás apretando un poco Shakebolt, o me parece a mí? – Tibermann rió.

-No lo tomes así – levantó las manos, con un gesto tranquilizador.

-El ministerio fue mi cliente muchas veces, Kingsley – le recordó Draco – y resulta que en esos casos no indignaban demasiado con mis favores… poco legales – encomilló con los dedos, vehemente.

-Tienes razón – concedió el ministro- Entonces, ¿nos hacemos el favor?

-No será ningún favor, Kingsley. Te pediré algo a cambio…

-¿Cuánto necesitas?

-Nada de dinero. Acceso a la información del ministerio. Registro de hijos de muggles, historias clínicas de San Mungo, Fichas de los presos de Azkaban, El cementerio del mundo mágico…-Kingsley abrió los ojos- No debe ser muy difícil para ti.

-Está bien Draco – aceptó – pero por favor, discreción sobre esto. Winzegamont no creo que acepte…

-Tú puedes pasar por encima de esos jueces de mierda… - dijo Draco.

-Es cierto – aportó Tibermann divertido.

-Muy bien. – Le extendió la mano y sellaron el pacto - ¿Cuándo interrogas a Stebbins?

-En cuanto me consigas lo que te pedí – contestó Draco entre los bufidos del ministro – Lo siento, mis pagos son por adelantado.

-Está bien, en unos días supongo que puedo conseguirte algo.- Malfoy sonrió.- Apenas te de el legajo con la información, interroga a Stebbins.

-Te aviso que hablaré con ese delincuente yo mismo y bajo mis propios métodos.- lo atajó Malfoy.- Necesito absoluta libertad para realizar mi trabajo ¿queda claro?

-Tal vez Harry Potter quiera intervenir en esto – le advirtió

-Está bien, es el dueño de FLY. Pero nadie más estará en ese momento, Kingsley…- el ministro asintió- Por lo pronto necesito ya mismo toda la información sobre Félix Lauper…

-Murió…

-Toda la información. Como, cuando y donde murió, qué le pasó, donde enterraron su cuerpo.-puntualizó seriamente.

-¿Por qué quieres saber de ese viejo?

-Asunto mío. – Draco se levantó- Mañana mismo iré a la Sucursal de Azkaban, por cierto, les quedó bonita… - el ministro no sonrió, sino que se puso de pie, con mala cara.

-Hasta luego, Malfoy.

Kingsley se levantó y se fue.

-Excelente Draco – lo felicitó Tibermann con admiración.- ¿Sospechas algo de los Lauper?

-Algo así – sonrió su jefe con satisfacción.

* * *

><p>April salió del departamento y tocó el timbre de Jack, desesperada. Necesitaba ayuda urgente, Ginny estaba realmente rara, y aunque no quisiera dar excusas a Jack para seguir agrandando su ego, era la única persona a la que podía recurrir sin exponer a Ginny. Ella parecía víctima de algún horrible maleficio... El analista atendió sorprendido de volver a verla.<p>

-¡Jack! ¡Qué bueno que atendiste!

-¿Qué pasa April?

-Ginny está muy rara, Jack – dijo ella al borde del llanto – Estoy realmente preocupada.

-¿Rara? ¿Qué le pasó?

-No lo sé. Estuvo con Pierce – hizo una seña elocuente- y parece que él le dio unos análisis donde dice que Alma es hija de él.

-¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Jack - ¡Pero si dieron negativo!

-Me dijo que fue un error –dijo intranquila- Jack, creo que enloqueció te lo digo en serio…

-¿No estarás exagerando?

-Te juro que no. ¡Debes creerme, por favor! – Suplicó tomándolo de las manos. El se puso nervioso y se alejó- ¡Ayúdame!

-¿No has pensado que tal vez si hubo un error en los análisis que hizo en Liverpool?

-Se muy bien que podría estar diciendo la verdad, pero me asusta con la ligereza con la que lo ha aceptado ¿entiendes? No es creíble su reacción… – dijo April – Es como sino fuera ella… Además, no, no puede ser que eso sea cierto.

-Me estás asustando un poco…- bramó el analista.

-Jack pongo mis dos manos – las levantó – en el fuego… te apuesto que Alma es hija de Potter. ¡Te lo juro! – Lo tomó por los hombros y el le sacó las manos. No soportaba tenerla demasiado cerca. April se dio cuenta de su evasión- ¡Está bien, no te toco! – agregó ofendida.

-April…

-¡Ya sé que soy como una hija! ¡Señor padre a los quince años! – rió con amargura. Jack parpadeó sobrecogido por su respuesta.

-No me gustan tus bromas.- ella resopló. Estaba harta que no tome en serio sus ganas de…

-¿Crees que puedes hacer algo por Ginny? – dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Tal vez…

-¿Me vas ayudar?

-Está bien. – Aceptó con incomodidad, sin dejar de pensar en la conversación anterior– Le daré sesión y te diré lo que pienso.

-¡Bien! Ahora está bañando a Alma pero… cuando termine ve a visitarla. Siempre quiere hablar contigo – Jack sonrió.- Estoy muy preocupada…

-Cálmate. En media hora toco timbre. Te pido por favor que nos dejes solos… así Ginny se suelta más…

-¿Me contarás después papi?

-No puedo April. Es secreto profesional. ¡Y deja de llamarme papi!–April le hizo una sugerente mirada y se retiró de nuevo a su vivienda.- No se que haré contigo, Bones…- susurró Jack para sí mismo.

Minutos más tarde Ginny apagó la luz de la habitación de Alma. Tenía una horrible sensación de vértigo en el pecho pero desconocía su origen. Un torbellino de imágenes la torturaba, le dolía la cabeza y el estómago. Pierce era el padre de Alma. Pierce era el verdadero padre de Alma. Ella misma vio el ADN. Ella misma escuchó que la llamaron del Hospital Mágico de Liverpool… Pero todo le resultaba raro, borroso… April también se había acostado. Su amiga la miraba como si padeciera una enfermedad terminal… ¿Qué le pasaba? De repente, tocaron la puerta. Ginny se levantó.

-Hola Jack…

-¿Puedo pasar? – le sonrió el hombre.

-Si, adelante – replicó Ginny también sonriendo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Me imagino que April te contó las buenas nuevas – dijo ella arrojándose en el sofá con cansancio.

-¿Las buenas nuevas? – se sentó en una silla.

-Si… ¿O no te contó nada?

-¿Quieres que hagamos sesión, Ginny? – le preguntó Jack, cortés.

-Bueno… -tosió. Le iba a hacer bien descargarse.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Rara – contestó Ginny.- Me siento muy rara…

-¿Por qué?

-No solo me reencontré con mi familia, sino que confirmé que Pierce es el verdadero padre de Alma… -balbuceó – aún no caigo, pero estoy feliz… - dijo con voz monocorde. Jack hizo una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Feliz?

-Si, estoy muy feliz – dijo inexpresiva. Jack frunció el entrecejo; April tenía razón, Ginny no parecía ser Ginny.- Me siento feliz porque amo a Pierce. Quiero estar con él…

-¿Y Harry Potter? – apuntó Jack.

-Él no significa nada – su tono seguía siendo tan neutral que asustaba- Después de todo, solo nos dimos unos besos, ¿no?

-Hace unos días te sentías atraída a él, Ginny. – Señaló el analista- Eso se notaba. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió tu parecer?

-No lo sé – la respuesta alarmó a Jack – Pero hoy cuando desperté mis ideas eran más claras. Me siento muy segura, fue un sueño reparador. ¿Nunca te pasó? – no esperó réplica de Jack- Pierce es el hombre de mi vida y el padre de mi hija…

-¿Alma ya lo sabe?

-No hablé con ella. Hoy no se sentía bien… tuvo pesadillas.- musitó Ginny.

-¿Qué soñó Alma?

-No le pregunté. Siento que no debo hacerlo.

-¿Qué no debes preguntarle? – Jack volvió a inquietarse y se removió en su asiento.

-Claro – dijo Ginny- Aunque tal vez lo haga.

-¿Qué sentiste al saber que Alma es hija de Pierce? – indagó Jack.

-Felicidad.- su tono era imparcial, no tenía nada que ver con lo que decía.- Alegría.

-Ginny eso no se nota… - se le salió al hombre.- No pareces feliz.

-Si se nota, Jack – contradijo ella con tranquilidad- Se nota mucho. Después de todo, siempre esperé que las cosas fueran así.

-¿Ya no te sientes atraída a Harry Potter?

-No.- dijo certera – No me siento atraída a él. No me gustaría que se acerque nuevamente…

-Te noto extraña Ginny. No pareces ser tú.

-Soy yo, Jack. – El analista dudó y empezó a transpirar. ¿Y se trataba de una impostora?

-¿Cómo Alma demostró sus primeros signos de magia? – Jack con esa pregunta estaba cerciorando la identidad de Ginny.

-Ella se subió una escoba cuando tenía tres años. – La respuesta era la correcta.-Se la robó a Pierce… a su padre – se corrigió.

-¿Cómo estás con el hecho de haberte reencontrado con tu familia?

-Bien. Hoy hablé con Ron y las cosas mejoraron notablemente. – contestó Ginny que seguía usando su extraño tono de voz. – Por suerte el logró entender… el hecho de que le haya ocultado a Alma…

-¿No te sientes culpable por ese accionar?

-No…

-Antes si te sentías así. ¿Qué cambió ahora?

-Los análisis – se excusó Ginny- Pierce es su padre.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. – saltó Jack - ¿Piensas que tu familia no se merecía saber de tu hija?

-Tal vez si me equivoqué. –Reconoció Ginny- Pero amo a Pierce… por lo tanto, se que lo hice por una buena causa…

-Tu hija parece querer mucho a Harry Potter – recordó Jack.

-No me molesta que lo quiera.

-¿No?

-Claro que no.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes por Harry Potter?

-Nada – dijo Ginny enseguida- No siento nada…

-¿Estás segura?

-No…- Ginny se tomó la cabeza- Quiero decir, sí estoy segura…

Esa sesión no parecía tener sentido. Jack estaba muy preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ginny? No quería hacer hipótesis horrorosas, pero la joven parecía ser víctima de un maleficio Imperius. Sin embargo sus respuestas eran seguras, ella estaba convencida de querer estar con Pierce y de que éste era el padre de su hija. ¿Y si Lauper le había hecho un maleficio? ¿Y si la estaba dominando de alguna manera? _No pienses esas cosas, Jack. No las pienses._

-¿Cómo fue que Pierce te confirmó que hizo el ADN?

-Vino hoy aquí y me mostró los análisis.- dijo Ginny parpadeando con la vista fija en un punto.

-¿Hablaron?

-Sí, hablamos bastante. Es muy comprensivo, no se enojó porque Al conoció a mis padres.- afirmó sin sonreír – No se qué haría sin él.

-¿Qué hablaron?

-Me comentó que había hecho los análisis y… ¡ay! – a Ginny le dio una puntada en la cabeza- ¿Sabe qué Jack? Sigamos esta sesión en otro momento…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Si, estoy cansada. No debo seguir con… quiero decir, necesito dormir – se levantó.- ¿Me entiende no?

-Si, Ginny, claro que sí – dijo Jack pálido.

-Hola Jack – April salía de las habitaciones.- ¿Estás bien, Ginny?

-Si, si. Me voy a acostar – contestó sin mirarla- Hasta mañana.- se retiró y cerró la puerta tras ella..

-Está rarísima, no puede negarlo – dijo April en un susurro.

-Es cierto – admitió Jack – pero no sé que pensar… tal vez ella tomó una decisión y…

-¡Jack, esta no es mi amiga! – Exclamó ella- Nunca fue así.

-¿Qué crees que le ocurre?

-Lauper – contestó April – Lauper le hizo algo, no se qué, pero algo le hizo. ¡Estoy segura!

-Pero April, ¿piensas que sería capaz de tanto? Además ¿qué le pudo haber hecho?

-¿El maleficio Imperius? – sugirió ella indignada.

-No, Ginny no está bajo el maleficio Imperius.- afirmó Jack – He tratado con pacientes así y te aseguro que tienen la mirada perdida, además, no hacen gestos propios de ellos.

-¿Un confundus?

-No, April no. Esto que estamos pensando es una locura, no puede ser.

-No es ninguna locura, Jack. Lauper debe haberlo hecho algo mucho peor – vaticinó preocupada.- Hay que hablar con los Weasley's, y decirles lo que está pasando…

-April no hagamos nada. – Dijo Jack cauteloso – No estamos seguros de nada, y si culpamos a Lauper de algo así, creo lo único que lograríamos es ponerla en nuestra contra…

-Jack, lo sé – dijo frustrada- pero tenemos que saber qué le está pasando…

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo.

-¿Cuál?

-Análisis de sangre- repuso Jack – pero es muy arriesgado, no sé como haremos para tomarle una muestra…

-Hagámoslo – dijo April convencida.- Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que…

-Esto hay que planearlo con mucho cuidado… Ginny no accederá.

-Bueno vemos como hacemos… la desmayamos y…

-¡April, qué dices! – Bramó Jack espantado– No, no podemos… sería horroroso hacerle eso a Ginny.

-Lo sé – admitió ella compungida.-Pero…

-Me voy a dormir – dijo Jack yendo hasta la puerta – No hagas nada, vemos como evoluciona y si sigue así… tomaremos cartas en el asunto… ¿si?

-Está bien.- aceptó April antes de que su vecino saliese del departamento.

Muy lejos de allí, en la casa del Bosque abandonado, unos hombres alrededor de una redonda mesa bebían vino tinto. Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en sus caras, mientras hacían sus apuestas. La lujosa araña que colgaba del techo estaba completamente limpia, y hacía espejismos en las paredes, dándole un aspecto tétrico al comedor de la desvencijada vivienda. Ninguno emitía sonido, solo se regalaban miradas de felicidad, triunfo y regocijo. Uno de estos hombres se sirvió los últimos restos de vino en su copa con hielos. Tiró la botella hacia un costado y ésta se reventó. Los demás lo festejaron con ensanchando sus funestas muecas de victoria y casi ovacionaron el violento accionar. El que estaba en el centro de la mesa, tenía una copa diferente a los demás y la agitó un poco generando un inquietante tintineo de los hielos repiqueteando con el vidrio. Un asustadizo elfo doméstico trajo más botellas de vino con una hielera repleto y colocó esos dos elementos arriba de la mesa.

-Brindemos – balbuceó el que tenía la copa diferente- Nuestro plan ha sido un éxito.

-Tienes razón, Félix – dijo Rubeus – Por fin nadaremos en oro.

-La poción ha funcionado, Rubeus. Pero no cantes victoria, tu solo recibirás el diez por ciento de las ganancias. – Suspiró- Mi querido hijo aquí presente – miró a Pierce que no había bebido nada – ha hecho la primera prueba… ¡Te felicito!

-¿Intoxicaste a tu mujercita con la poción? – Se burló otro de los sujetos- Bien hecho, Lauper. – el aludido no le hizo caso.

-Ha funcionado, padre. – Dijo girando su cabeza – Ginny asegura que me ama y cree todo lo que yo le digo.

-Excelente. ¿Y que hay de Alma?

-No le di la poción a ella. No hizo falta.

-Mejor, es letal para los niños, ¿sabes? – Pierce se estremeció – Una sola gota que le dieras y esa niña no contaba el cuento… -todos rieron socarronamente.

-Debo irme padre – se levantó.

-Espera… - le tiró una bolsa de galleons – parte del oro que robamos de FLY. Te lo mereces por tus agallas hijo…- el rostro de Pierce se iluminó – Llévatelo y úsalo bien- su hijo tomó dinero.

-Gracias – dijo con voz seca.

-¡Brindemos!- apremió Rubeus con su voz tiritando de euforia. Los aludidos asintieron y levantaron las copas.

-¿Por qué brindamos? – siseó otro individuo.

-¿Y lo preguntas, rata de alcantarilla? – bramó Félix con tono divertido. Todos chocaron las copas con alegría. Luego de eso empezaron a reírse.

-Padre, ¿no estás preocupado por Stebbins? – Quiso saber Pierce.- Lo interrogarán dentro de muy poco…

-Claro que no hijo. Stebbins ha bebido lo suficiente cantidad de poción como para no abrir la boca… - carcajeó - ¿Crees que dejaré que un imbécil como ese eche a perder mis planes?

-¿No dijiste que yo era el primero en probar Sub Potestatem? – objetó Pierce.

-Una mentira piadosa. – aclaró Félix con alegría.

-Me voy – repitió Pierce, indiferente.- Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Disfruta el amor de tu novia. Pero recuerda infeliz, que no es real.- escupió con crudeza-Solo por eso te quiere…

Pierce se retiró sin decir nada más. Cuando todos se aseguraron que se había ido, Rubeus encaró con divertimento a Félix.

-¿Le comentaste a tu pequeño retoño que la poción puede fallar en algunos casos?- Félix carcajeó.

-No, Rubeus, causalmente olvidé de decirle eso.- dijo con placer.

-¿Algunos casos? – murmuró otro sin entender.

-¿Eres idiota, Blake? La poción domina la mente… pero no el corazón…- explicó con asco Lauper.- El viejo de mierda de Dumbledore lo decía: el amor es el mejor de todos los poderes… - rió con desagrado- ninguna poción podría igualar el amor…- sonrió irónicamente- Qué estupidez.

-El corazón… - se burló otro –No creo que salve a Ginevra.

-Claro que no la salvará. La mente es mucho más poderosa.- siseó Félix con placer.

Los días pasaron con una rareza destructora y el mes de marzo estaba por terminar. La nieve desapareció de Londres como tantas otras cosas. La poción en las venas de Ginny tuvo un efecto terrible en sus decisiones. Guiada por ese diabólico brebaje, le dijo a Alma que Pierce era su padre. La niña no dudó de las palabras de su madre y enseguida empezó a llamar a Pierce papá. Lo cierto es que Alma tampoco parecía ser ella. El embrujo para modificar su memoria la hacía tener constantes pesadillas, y la niña estaba muy acongojada por el asunto. Ginny ya no sabía que hacer para ayudarla, pero dominada por la poción, tampoco se preocupaba demasiado. Pierce y Ginny estaban muy juntos, el no se separaba de su novia casi nunca. April estaba muy contrariada por esto. De hecho, discutió varias veces con Ginny a causa de la constante presencia de Pierce en el departamento. Cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido discutir a su amiga, April se rindió y decidió no emitir ninguna opinión sobre el tema.

Lo único bueno del asunto es que Alma empezó a frecuentar a sus tíos y abuelos. Pierce no se opuso a eso, a él no le convenía que Alma esté demasiado tiempo con Ginny. De hecho, como la niña creía que él era su padre, degustaba la sensación de que todos los Weasley's crean eso. Ese fin de semana iba a pasarlo en la casa de Ron y Hermione. En ese momento, Ginny estaba dejándola en esa casa. Hermione abrió la puerta y al ver a Alma le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola hermosa…

-¡Hola tía! ¡Quería conocer tu casa!

-Que bueno mi amor – repuso Hermione - ¿Quieres ir pasando? Ron está adentro haciéndote la merienda…- Alma asintió y besó a su madre antes de entrar en la casa- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó a Ginny.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, Hermione. –contestó ella.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto muy pálida.- observó su cuñada.

-Me duele la cabeza – dijo Ginny.

-Ah… ¿y Pierce?

-Trabajando.

-¿En FLY?

-No, abandonó su trabajo allí. – Repuso Ginny – Está en otra tienda y debo decir que gana muy bien… -sonrió extrañamente. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Ginny se comportaba de un modo extraño.

-¿Lo amas? – Le preguntó- ¿Amas a Lauper?

-Si. – Afirmó, cansada de la misma pregunta- Tenemos una hija juntos y hace años que salimos.

-No pareces enamorada. – Señaló Hermione.- De hecho, te noto muy rara. ¿Estás bien?

-Me tengo que ir – se atajó ella enseguida con un tono glacial - Por favor cuiden de Alma…

-Ella estará muy bien – le dijo Hermione.

-Mañana mismo paso a buscarla – avisó Ginny- la poción para el asma está en su mochila…

-Quédate tranquila, no le pasará nada. – dijo Hermione – Adiós…

-Adiós…

-¡Ginny! – ella se dio vuelta- A pesar de todo… quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo…- su cuñada sintió que su corazón se llenaba de emoción…y al mismo tiempo, que debía alejarse de Hermione.

-Tú también.- contestó.

Ginny giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. Hermione puso cara de tristeza; acarició su pequeño vientre de tres meses y entró decididamente en la cocina. Ron y Alma tomaban la merienda. Los miró, sonriendo. Al fin recuperarían el tiempo perdido.

-Amor – la saludó Ron – ¿Ginny? ¿Por qué no entró?

-Estaba apurada – contestó su novia. Ron bajó la mirada, con tristeza- ¿Qué hacían?

-Estábamos charlando aquí con Alma… - contestó apagado.

-¿Te gusta la merienda, hermosa? – Hermione le acarició el pelo.

-Si, me gusta tía – dijo Alma.

-Ron, ¿llamaste a…?

-Sigue sin contestar los llamados…- informó Ron a su novia- Estoy preocupado.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Hermione extrañada.

-No me ha contestado. Está todo el día entrenando o en FLY. – Suspiró él – No entiendo porqué huye de nosotros…

-Está muy mal – opinó Hermione con impotencia.- Es horrible no poder ayudarlo.

-¿Y si vamos a visitarlo? Le hará bien verla – dijo señalando a Alma con la mirada.

-No lo sé, Ron… las cosas no están para nada bien.- Observó a la niña, dubitativa.

-Ginny no se enfadará – afirmó convencido – Al, ¿quieres ver a Harry? ¿Quieres ir a su casa?

-¡Si! – Dijo Alma enseguida.- ¡Quiero conocer la casa de Harry!

-Vamos a ir – decidió Ron enseguida. Hermione dudó. – Amor, Harry se muere de ganas de verla… - agregó para convencerla.

-Pero ha desistido… ya sabes, no quiere encontrarse con tu hermana.

-Por eso, Hermione. Le hará bien verla… ¿no es cierto, Alma?

-Si, quiero ver a Harry. –reafirmó ella contenta.

Harry estaba tirado en su cama luego de una ardua mañana de trabajo FLY. No había frecuentado la sucursal de Callejón Diagon durante esos últimos diez días. En ese mes no tuvo contacto ni noticias de Ginny. Tampoco insistió con verla. Ni a ella, ni a nadie más. De hecho, a la única persona que había frecuentado era a Kristen. Se refugió en su novia como nunca antes. Si bien la compañía de la modelo no curaba el puñal que tenía clavado en el pecho por la indiferencia de esa pelirroja, le hacía bien sentir que no estaba solo. Había considerado un alivio no ver a Ginny, ni mucho menos a Alma. Si las veía, sería demasiado doloroso... y no quería pretendía estar peor de lo que ya estaba, no había necesidad de hincar el dedo en la herida. Cabe destacar que ese alivio se acrecentó al saber que Pierce Lauper renunció a su puesto en FLY.

El joven intentaba mantener la cabeza en otras cosas y a veces lo lograba. El ministro Kingsley Shakebolt lo llamó para informarle que Draco Malfoy se haría cargo de investigar sobre el asalto en FLY. Harry estuvo de acuerdo y la próxima semana él y Draco interrogarían a Christian Stebbins, que continuaba demorado en la sucursal de Azkaban radicada en Callejón Knockturn.

A pesar de todos esos atajos para huir de la tristeza, ese sábado en particular, se sentía solo. Kristen había salido con sus amigas porque una de ella cumplía los años. Parpadeó y al recordar a Ginny un espasmo de angustia le invadió el pecho, sin rodeos. Suspiró con tristeza y cambió de canal… No había nada que lo arrancara de su realidad, nada bueno para mirar… _Maldita seas Ginevra, sal de mi mente, sal de una vez. ¿Por qué insistes en mortificarme?_

-Señor – dijo el elfo Stinky.

-¿Qué pasa Stinky? –Espetó de mal humor - Quiero estar tranquilo.

-Disculpe señor. Abajo están sus amigos, el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger –informó nervioso el elfo. Harry bufó.

-Diles que estoy durmiendo.- dijo parco – No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Pero señor…

-Has lo que te pido Stinky, no me discutas.

-Está bien señor- cerró la puerta.

Harry se restregó los ojos y le pegó un puñete a la almohada. Estaba muy nervioso, necesitaba beber litros de alcohol para rellenar el vacío que se anidaba en su alma… Se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan débil ante el recuerdo de Ginny, maldita sea, era imposible no pensar en ella, era inevitable extrañarla… Respiró hondo mientras la amargura se filtraba en sus fosas nasales, contaminándolo de forma cruel. La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse.

-Stinky, te dije que…

-Hola Harry – Al escuchar su vocecita, Harry se estremeció. Se incorporó en la cama y la vio. Su lacio pelo caoba que se extendía hasta la cintura brillaba más que nunca. Alma lo miraba sonriendo, con sus tiernos ojos verdes brillando de felicidad. Lucía un tierno vestido blanco con florcita rosas y unos mocasines de charol color negro- Vine a visitarte…- añadió tímidamente.

-¡Alma! – Corrió y la abrazó con fuerza tomándola en sus brazos- ¡Alma!- la besó en el cachete- ¡Qué lindo verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vino tu madre? – el corazón le latía con ilusión.

-No… vine con mis tíos Ron y Hermione. Ellos están abajo…

-¿Si? – La acarició con desbordada emoción- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Qué hermosa estás!

-Me gusta tu casa Harry, es muy grande – dijo Alma sonriendo.

-¿Te gusta, mi amor? Puedes venir cuando quieras…- Harry la giró sobre sí mismo. De repente sentía una dicha que minutos atrás había resultado inverosímil.- ¿Quieres que te haga "avioncito"?

-¡Si! ¡Ayy…! –la giró sobre sí mismo con euforia.

-Qué linda estás Alma… - Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones y la puso en su regazo.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido? Me lo compró mi mamá…- Harry puso una cara triste.

-¿Cómo está tu madre, Al? ¿Bien?

-Si. Ahora se fue con Pierce… - la frase fue como si le clavara algo en el corazón, pero Harry lo disimuló muy bien.

-¿No le dices papá? – se extrañó.

-Si a veces – dijo Alma- Es que me olvido que es mi papá…

-¿Te olvidas? ¿Por qué?

-No lo se- dijo la niña confundida- Es que no sabía antes que era mi papá…

-¿Y no estás contenta de haberlo encontrado, hermosa? - dijo Harry con dulzura.

-Si, pero yo te quiero más a ti – le cuchicheó Alma mirándolo tiernamente. Harry sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero mucho hermosa…-besó su frente.

-Harry, ¿nos vamos a casar? Como las princesas.- él rió como nunca antes.

-Claro que nos casaremos…- Alma lo abrazó con fuerza y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-¿Cómo va el colegio? ¿Te gusta ir?

-¡Si! – Dijo Alma con felicidad.- Tengo matemáticas… - le confió.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y te gusta?

-No… no me salen las cuentas.-dijo Alma apenada.

-A mi tampoco me gustaban los números…

-¿Cuándo voy a poder tener una varita, Harry? – le preguntó.

-Cuando cumplas once.- le sonrió el acariciándole el pelo.

-Falta un montón…-dijo moviendo sus manitos y lo miró seriamente.- ¿Sabes hacer trenzas?- el sonrió.

-No… ¿pero sabes qué? ¡Se hacer cosquillas a las niñas lindas como tú!

-¡NOOO! – Gritó Alma riendo.

Así los encontraron Ron y Hermione, quienes, satisfechos se alegraron de ver sonreír a Harry. La niña y él los miraron riendo.

-Hola Harry – lo saludó Ron – Qué feo, no querías vernos ni contestabas nuestros llamados…

-Lo siento amigo… Hola Hermione… - su amiga lo saludó con un beso inspeccionando su aspecto, con un gesto muy parecido a Molly Weasley. Él adivinó lo que estaba pensando- No te pongas pesada eh…

-Solo iba a comentarte que te veo mucho mejor – añadió elocuente.

-Tía, Harry y yo nos vamos a casar – los tres adultos rieron.

-Antes de casarnos, tienes que conocer mi tesoro.

-¿Tesoro? – dijo Alma deslumbrada.

-Pelotas Snitch…

-¿Tienes más pelotitas, Harry?

-Si, en un cofre – dijo él – Ven hermosa, que te las enseñaré…

Alma y Harry pasaron un buen rato jugando con las pelotas Snitch. Ron y Hermione los miraban muy enternecidos con el entusiasmo que mostraban el uno por el otro, aunque ninguno de los dos se explicaba porqué se querían tanto. Harry estaba muy feliz de volver a verla, era como si le hubieran inyectado una dosis de vida a través de sus venas. Más tarde cenaron divirtiéndose cuando Alma relataba las películas y las anécdotas con su madre y April Bones. A los tres adultos les resultó extraño que Alma casi no nombrara a su papá, pero no le hicieron preguntas al respecto. Después de la cena, Alma se durmió en los brazos de Harry. Parecía muy cansada luego de ese sábado tan divertido. Ron tomó a la niña en sus brazos, y decidió que era el momento de volver a casa. Harry besó la frente de Alma y se despidió de sus amigos. Sentía que sus energías estaban renovadas…

El lunes siguiente amaneció temprano en Londres. Temprano en la mañana, Ginny llevaría a Alma a _Learning_. Ella supo que su hija frecuentó a Harry Potter, pero no tomó cartas en el asunto. Últimamente se sentía incapaz de decidir algo, de opinar, si primero no lo consultaba con Pierce. Esa dependencia la estaba asustando un poco, pero después comprendía que era lo mejor. Pierce iba a protegerla, a cuidarla y no estaba bien que ella tome decisiones apresuradas sin consultarle… Por otro lado, no veía nada de malo en que su hija viera a Harry Potter. Pierce no le había dicho nada al respecto. ¿Estaba bien que no le consulte? Suspiró… ¿por qué se sentía tan confundida? La cabeza le dolía horrores…

-Toma tu desayuno cielo – la apuró.

-Si mami… -dijo Alma. April salió de la cocina con un café en la mano y miró a Ginny como si contrajera una enfermedad mental.- Hola tía…

-Hola mi amor – le besó la frente- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Tuve pesadillas – dijo Alma con tristeza.

-Ya se te pasarán mi amor – apaciguó su madre comprensiva- Seguramente miras mucha televisión…

-Es raro que siempre tenga pesadillas, ¿no? – Comentó April – Alma solo mira películas para chicos…

-Si, es muy raro – coincidió Ginny – No debo pensar en eso.- dijo en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Se extrañó torciendo los ojos.- ¿Por qué no debes pensarlo?

-No lo sé, es lo que siento. Está mal que piense esas cosas. – April negó con la cabeza

-Estás muy rara. Por momentos me asustas, Gin.

-¿Por qué no asumes que amo a Pierce?

-No se nota.- afirmó la periodista con fiereza.

-Es el padre de mi hija.- Alma la miró seriamente y siguió bebiendo su desayuno.- Apúrate cielo…- April seguía contemplándola perpleja. -Deja mirarme como si estuviera mal de la cabeza…

-Hace días que te comportas como si hubieras bebido algún brebaje de la locura…-opinó April. Ginny negó.- Si, es así Ginny.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de velorio?

-Pusieron seguridad en la redacción de Corazón de Bruja desde hace unos días.- contó malhumorada.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?

-Uno de los empleados dice que un hombre entra todos los días a nuestra oficina con una capa invisible… - bufó.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Piensan que puede ser algún mortífago? – dijo Ginny asustada.

-Si, mi jefe está paranoico, teme que sea de la competencia… -explicó April sin darle importancia.- Sin embargo tener Aurores no me hace ninguna gracia… ¡si sacas la varita para hacer un reparo te miran como si fuesen un criminal!

-Mas vale prevenir que curar – opinó Ginny.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Vamos Alma – se puso de pie y tomó su cartera- No quiero llegar a tarde a San Mungo.

-Adiós cielo…- la besó. Ginny parpadeó, se sentía mareada.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si, estoy bien – se apresuró a contestar – Me tengo que ir, hasta luego April…- su amiga la abrazó- ¿Por qué me abrazas?

-No lo se – dijo ella- Siento que debo hacerlo…- Ginny sonrió levemente. Se sentía extraña…

-Bueno, no te pongas mimosa… Vamos Al – tomó la mano de su hija.

-Adiós tía – la saludó y se fueron.

April se restregó los ojos. Ginny cada vez estaba peor.

Luego de dejar a su hija en el colegio, Ginny tomó el camino de vuelta. Estaba mareada y un extraño dolor en todo el cuerpo le daba una señal de alarma. ¿Por qué se sentía así? _Tal vez estoy por enfermarme…_ _Ginny no debes pensar en eso, no está permitido. Estás bien, te sientes bien._ Siguió caminando, no iba a ir a San Mungo. Tenía tomar una poción analgésica, o algo antes de ir a trabajar. Así que dirigió de vuelta al departamento, mirando la hora. Tenía tiempo… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? Eso si que era raro… _No debo pensar en eso…_ La gente caminaba apurada en las por Callejón Diagon. Esquivó a varios transeúntes, ya que venía distraída… Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra alguien que bajaba de un auto…justo en frente de FLY.

-Lo siento…

Ginny lo miró a los ojos y sintió que las piernas se aflojaban. Que todo el mundo desaparecía, que el dolor de cabeza había sido producto del cristalino refugio de la fantasía. Era como si lo viera por primera vez. Sus brillantes ojos verdes la traspasaron como afilados cuchillos en el alma. ¿Por qué sentía todo eso al mirar a Harry Potter?

A Harry le temblaban las piernas… Le dolía verla, era doloroso, pero al mismo tiempo fantástico, tenerla enfrente, era mágico. Es como si por fin pudiera respirar por primera vez, no sabía como lo había hecho sin ella, durante tantos días. La observó, analizándola, sin querer perderse detalle de su maravillosa figura… Estaba pálida, delgada. Su cola alta resaltaba sus facciones perfectas. Quiso hablar pero momentáneamente se quedó sin esa capacidad. Apenas logró un parpadeo para comprobar que no se tratara de otra trampa de su delirio. La había soñado tantas veces y ahora la tenía enfrente y no podía balbucear una condenada frase… _¿Por qué eres tan linda, Ginny?_

-Hola…- el corazón bombeaba y temió que ella pudiera oírlo.

Ginny no pudo emitir sílaba.

* * *

><p>Nota: Bueno... ¡si llegaron hasta acá es porque, al menos, estuvieron entretenidos! (?)<p>

Me imagino los cruciatus para Lauper que habrán enviado mientras leian, es un hdp, pero bueno, esto es necesario (?).

Falta poco para que explote todo.

¿Adelantos?

"-_¿Harry? _

-Jack –contestó él parco – Necesito que me des sesión ahora mismo…

-_¿Estás llorando, Harry? – se extrañó Jack._

-Estoy un poco borracho…

-_Harry, tu no tomas. ¿Qué te pasa? _

-¿Dónde estás? Necesito que me des sesión."

Quizá deje algún otro por Twitter o facebook, pero no soy muy buena con las fotos, asi que veré como lo hago.

Prontamente, si Dios y el tiempo me lo permiten, quizá publique una nueva historia!

¡Gracias a todos por leerme!

Espero sus comentarios o tomatazos! jajaj

Un abrazo para ustedes...

Joanne.


	15. Contraindicaciones

**Hola a todos! Agradezco infinitamente los lindos comentarios que me dejaron, me hicieron muy feliz de verdad, asi como tambien los mensajes en face y twitter, eso da ánimos para seguir escribiendo esta historia, que no sería posible sin su apoyo...**

**Y yo también odio mucho a Pierce Lauper, sepanlo! Muy pronto va a tener su merecido... muejeje!**

**Los dejo con el capitulo! **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15<p>

**Contraindicaciones**

_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas_

_Tengo un par de mascotas que no saben quien soy_

_Y entre tanto que tengo no encuentro razón suficiente_

_Para olvidarme de ti_

-Hola…- el corazón bombeaba y temió que ella pudiera oírlo. Ginny no pudo emitir sílaba.-¿No me vas a saludar?

-Hola – contestó intentando sonar indiferente. Harry observó sus ojos y se dio cuenta que no eran los mismos que él conocía, yacían perdidos, desorientados. Su expresión lo alarmó, lo estremeció. Parecía distante, efímera, incapaz de reaccionar.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida.- dio un paso adelante, pero Ginny retrocedió.

-Si, claro que estoy bien –dijo fríamente, esquivando sus ojos verdes._ No lo mires a los ojos, no lo hagas Ginny… _- Me tengo que ir.

-Espera – Harry tomó su brazo. Ginny se soltó con brusquedad.- Estuve con Alma el sábado.

-Ya lo sé.- contestó ella- Alma me lo dijo…

-Ah… - Harry sintió un peso en el estómago por su indiferencia- ¿cómo estás?

-Excelente…-Ginny mantenía la vista en un auto negro con vidrios polarizados que se encontraba estacionado enfrente. _Está prohibido mirarlo Ginevra; no lo hagas. _Se dio cuenta que las manos le temblaban. Harry se alarmó, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué lo evadía?-

Estoy muy bien, hasta luego.

-¿Por qué no me miras? – le dijo suavemente- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No puedo…-contestó Ginny mirando el suelo.- No debo hacerlo… -dijo sin quitar la vista del suelo.

-¿Tanto rechazo te produzco, Ginny? – dijo él dolido.

-No… no quiero tener problemas con Pierce. – Replicó ella.

-Ah, ya veo… -él sentía como si algo se rompiera adentro- Entiendo que no quieras tener problemas con él…

-Es mi pareja –se excusó Ginny.- Me tengo que ir, Harry. Hasta luego…

-¿Estás muy bien con Lauper? – dejó salir él con rencor.

-Si, estamos bien. – contestó con regodeo.

-¿Lo amas? - inquirió él con escepticismo.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso? – se ofuscó ella.

-Será porque no te ves feliz – apuntó Harry con aspereza.

-Estoy muy feliz. – dijo ella de forma neutral- Tengo que irme.– hizo una falsa sonrisa y se fue hasta su edificio. Harry la siguió.- Vete, Harry… - intentaba meter la llave en la puerta pero los nervios no la dejaban.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – Ginny se dio vuelta bruscamente.

-No estoy nerviosa- afirmó con los dientes apretados.

-Mira, te tiemblan las manos… -dijo él enternecido y las apresó en las suyas.

-Vete, déjame tranquila -dijo ella soltándose.- Te lo digo en serio. No debo estar cerca de ti, no debo… - farfullaba.

-¿No debes? ¿O no quieres? – saltó Harry ofendido.

-¡Las dos cosas!

-¿Quieres que me vaya? – murmuró él dolido.

-Necesito que lo hagas. –le dijo con una indolencia nada propia de ella – Yo no debo estar cerca de ti…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cuándo lo vas a entender? – Escupió con crudeza- ¡Tengo novio!

-Te dejaría en paz si sintiera que estás bien. – Balbuceó él con ternura- Pero ahora que te veo, se que no estás nada bien… pareces asustada, dubitativa… ¿qué te pasa?

-Harry, basta. No quiero tener problemas con mi novio.

-¿Tanto lo amas? – volvió a inquirir.

-Es el padre de mi hija – aseveró Ginny – Déjame en paz ¿quieres? – Se dio vuelta y logró abrir la puerta.

-Yo siento que…

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que sientas! – gritó ella.

-Ginny, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Tú no eres así! Cuando nos besamos…

-¡No me recuerdes que engañé a mi novio contigo! – aulló enojada. Harry se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra el marco de la puerta.

-Siento que a ti pasa lo mismo, lo has admitido… ¿por qué niegas lo que te pasa conmigo? ¡Lo noto aunque te empecines en desmentirlo! – dijo cerca de su boca. Ella sintió que se estaba derritiendo… pero automáticamente sus impulsos actuaron por ella…

-¡No me pasa nada contigo, Potter! – dijo, y lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡No te creo! Estás temblando… te aterras cada vez que me acerco…

-¡Será porque me das asco! – la frase hizo que Harry se quedara de piedra.

-Estás rara…- afirmó con la voz estrangulada de tristeza- Estás muy rara, Ginny. No pareces tú, no eres así…

-Mira Potter, voy a ser clara –dijo ya enfurecida- yo no siento nada por ti. Lamento que te hayas hecho falsas ilusiones conmigo, pero es hora de que lo vayas entendiendo – una daga se clavó en el corazón de Harry- tu tienes muchas mujeres, ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a otra? ¡Yo estoy muy bien así! – le cerró la puerta en la cara y se fue.

Harry se apoyó en la pared con tristeza. _Tiene razón, debo dejarla tranquila. ¡Ella es feliz con Lauper!_ Restregó sus ojos con una angustia terrible. Estaba loco por ella y Ginny no sentía nada, absolutamente nada por él. Salió de hall del edificio y prácticamente corrió a su auto. Necesitaba huir de allí, olvidarse de todo. Aceleró peligrosamente pasando varios semáforos en rojos. Fue una suerte que no se estrellara contra algo; iba como un loco pisando el acelerador como sino hubiera un mañana. En el fondo albergaba la esperanza de hacerse puré contra algo… seguramente le dolía menos… Frenó en un callejón abandonado y sacó un Whisky de la guantera. Desde que Ginny había dejado de llamarlo no podía dejar de beber aquel insalubre líquido ámbar. Encendió el reproductor del auto y sonó una oportuna canción…

Me falta una mujer,

Me sobran seis tequilas,

No ver para querer,

Malditas sean las pilas

Que me hacen trasnochar

Echándonos de menos,

Echándome de más,

Almíbar y centeno.

Los ojos le ardieron. No sabía si era por el dolor o por el efecto de la bebida… O en realidad prefería no saberlo. Friccionó su boca con la mano derecha, intentando soportar la aguda contracción en su garganta después del rechazo de Ginny. El tórax se contraía con dificultad. La tristeza pesaba en cada respiración, al tiempo que el alcohol iba nublando sus sentidos, que yacían errantes en las crueles palabras de Ginny… ¿por qué lo lastimaba tanto su rechazo?

…_**yo no siento nada por ti. Lamento que te hayas hecho falsas ilusiones conmigo, pero es hora de que lo vayas entendiendo.**_

_Aunque en parte soy juez_

_De un nunca, de un tal vez_

_De un no sé, de un después, de un qué pronto._

Qué pronto, si, había sido muy pronto. Ella no daba muestras de estar interesada en él. Sin embargo Harry sentía que si le pasaban cosas, su cuerpo se lo decía con cada reacción. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué Ginny se negaba a aceptar lo que pasaba entre ellos? _Porque no le pasa nada contigo, Potter. Tú eres quién se confundió… Perdiste…Perdiste a la única mujer que te importa. _Dio otro tosco trago de Whisky, quería hacerse daño, destruirse… quería sentir otro dolor comparable al que Ginny le causó, pero era imposible. Esa herida era enorme…

_En asuntos de amor_

_Siempre pierde el mejor,_

_No me tomes tontita por tonto._

La canción terminó de repente. Harry no quería ni pensar si el entrenador Michael lo veía tomando Whisky nuevamente. Hasta ese momento eso no se notaba en sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, el joven seguía siendo el gran buscador de siempre. Sin embargo sabía que estaba abusando un poco con esa insana costumbre. _Ginny tiene la culpa. Maldita hija de perra…_ Bebió casi media botella y golpeó su cabeza contra el volante, le ardían los ojos, pero no quería caer en ese asfixiante precipicio del llanto, era demasiado para él y para su orgullo. Se sentía humillado, rechazado, roto… muerto en vida. Ginny no sentía absolutamente nada… Y su maldita mente no dejaba de recordárselo. Tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente el número de Jack Daniels. El analista atendió después de un tono.

-_¿Harry? _

-Jack –contestó él parco – Necesito que me des sesión ahora mismo…

-_¿Estás llorando, Harry? – se extrañó Jack._

-Estoy un poco borracho…

-_Harry, tu no tomas. ¿Qué te pasa? _

-¿Dónde estás? Necesito que me des sesión.- recalcó.

-_Está bien. Ve para tu casa ahora… ¿te parece?_

_-_Si, en diez minutos estoy en mi casa. Te espero allí…

-_¿Estás manejando, Harry? – _inquirió preocupado.

_-_No te preocupes, he manejado borracho muchas veces. – apaciguó Harry.

-_Ve despacio, Harry…_

_-_Nos vemos en unos minutos. – cortó.

Harry llegó a su casa rápidamente y estacionó en el garage. Al entrar aceleró exageradamente, y con paragolpe del auto le dio de lleno a una estantería. La cabeza le dio contra el volante y su nariz empezó a sangrar copiosamente. Enseguida cinco elfos lo rodearon, preocupados por su estado.

-¡Señor! – Exclamó Stinky asustado.- ¡Está sangrando!

-Maldita sea… - farfulló él quejoso-No pasa nada Stinky… de verdad… -abrió la puerta del auto y cuando bajó la cabeza el suelo se llenó de pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Señor permíteme que lo cure…

-No – se escurrió la sangre con las manos, sin darle importancia – Esa maldita estantería hay que sacarla. ¡Mira como quedó el auto!

-Lo está esperando el señor Jack Daniels – informó el elfo – En el diván que utilizan siempre…

-Iré a hablar con Jack. Ordena este estropicio – ordenó Harry – Y que nadie me moleste…

Entró decididamente a su mansión y subió las escaleras. Tenía la chomba blanca manchada de sangre. Cuando Jack lo vio, se asustó y se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Harry! ¿Chocaste? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó? – dijo atropelladamente.

-Estoy bien Jack – dijo Harry restándole importancia a la herida – Solo fue una falla de cálculo al estacionar – se tiró en el sillón, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Jack, sin embargo, se quedó parado.

-¿No quieres ir a limpiarte un poco la nariz? – le sugirió.

-No, estoy bien así. – masculló Harry sin darle importancia.

-¿Estuviste tomando, Harry? Hueles al alcohol – apuntó Jack un tanto disgustado.

-Ya te dije que sí, que bebí un poco… - sonrió amargamente.

-Harry son las nueve de la mañana… - lo regañó el viejo.

-¿Podemos empezar con la sesión? – resolló Harry con voz pastosa.

-No puedo darte sesión si estás ebrio.

-Si puedes Jack…- se sentó tocándose la nariz con delicadeza. Le dolía horrores, pero no quería admitirlo.

-Está bien…- dijo el viejo, abatido- Te escucho.

Harry cerró los ojos. El golpe de la nariz seguía doliéndole menos que el alma. Ahora que tenía a Jack en frente no sabía por donde empezar. La desazón que le produjo el rechazo de Ginny era tan grande como indescriptible. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que lo ahogaba sin piedad, sin rodeos, le costaba respirar. Se sentó en el respaldar del sillón; los brazos caían inertes sobre sus rodillas y sus empañados ojos verdes miraban el vacío de un cuadro de la pared. Detrás de él, Jack estaba expectante.

-Estoy… -intentó decir con la voz mortificada- estoy destruido Jack…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ginny. Ginny me destruyó…-Jack creía saber por dónde venía la mano, pero no dijo nada.- Me la encontré recién cerca de su edificio. Me dijo cosas horribles.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que ama a Lauper – Harry literalmente, tragó sangre- Que no siente nada por mí, que deje de molestarla…

-¿Por qué estás así, Harry? Nunca antes estuviste en este estado por una mujer.

-Fue…– describió Harry haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta – Fue tan… se comportó de una manera fría y calculadora… no parecía ella, te lo juro Jack. Me dijo sin inmutarse que no le pasaba nada, que no sentía nada por mi… y yo que creía que… Lo quiere a él, a Lauper, porque era el padre de su hija… lo quiere…

Jack sintió un avasallamiento en el corazón. Las ganas de decirle la verdad lo abrumaron pero no debía hacerlo, no debía contarle nada.

-¿Te duele lo que te dijo? – balbuceó con una terrible impotencia.

-Peor…- afirmó Harry – Siento que… que me estoy muriendo, Jack.- su voz se quebró. El analista no intervino. Jamás pensó que llegaría una sesión en la que Harry esté así. - Ella es la primera mujer que me gusta de verdad pero no quiere saber nada conmigo. No le importo, no le produzco nada… y yo…

-¿Y tu qué?

-La veo y… y… - Jack vio que restregó sus ojos y supuso que estaba limpiando las lágrimas de su cara- se me cae el mundo… me pongo nervioso, es como si... Necesito estar cerca pero ella me rechaza. No tengo más nada que hacer Jack… perdí… y el sabor de la derrota es terrible… te juro que no… no puedo más, Jack. - enterró su cabeza en las rodillas intentando contener las lágrimas que tanto lo avergonzaban. - No puedo más…

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto, Harry?

-Jamás me había pasado algo así. – dijo levantando la vista al cuadro- Siento como si me hubieran pasado por encima… tengo un nudo en la garganta- se la tocó- No soporto sentirme así, no lo soporto… no puedo creer que la he perdido… he perdido a la única mujer que me interesa, Jack…

-¿Por qué te afecta tanto? – repitió el analista.

-No lo sé…

-Si lo sabes.- dijo con firmeza.- Y quiero que lo digas… ¿por qué estás así?

-Jack… -cerró los ojos, parecía que las palabras que estaba por decir le costaba un enorme esfuerzo –No me preguntes eso, por favor…

-Necesitas contestarlo, Harry. Necesitas asumir lo que sientes.- consideró Jack.

-No, solo quiero salir de esta mierda… quiero olvidarme que ella existe… que la conocí…

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Jack…

-¡Contéstame! – se exasperó el analista. Harry volvió a esconder su cabeza en los brazos.

-Si. – afirmó inaudiblemente.

-¿Si qué?

-La amo. – Parpadeó y dos lágrimas salieron, pero Harry se las escurrió enseguida. Jack permaneció inmóvil, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.- Soy un maldito imbécil.

-Harry, escúchame…

-No… no me digas nada…

-Alguna vez tenía que ocurrir…

-No digas estupideces. Esto es horrible… es una mierda… jamás hubiera deseado estar así por una mujer…

-Dicen que estar enamorado es gobernar la luz del fuego y al mismo tiempo ser esclavo de la llama. (1)-recitó Jack sabiamente.

-No me vengas con estupideces… esto es lo más horrible que me tocó. Soy un estúpido…

-Harry…

-¡Maldigo la hora en que la invité a cenar mediante un sucio soborno! – gritó Harry sacado- ¡Maldigo la hora en que la besé! ¡La maldigo a ella y…!

-¡Harry por favor!

-¡Soy un infeliz de mierda! – Siguió gritando él, desbordado de amargura- ¿Cómo carajo se me ocurrió enamorarme de ella, Jack? ¡DEBI HABER PARADO, DEBÍ HABERME DADO CUENTA EN DONDE ME ESTABA METIENDO! – el cuadro de la pared se resquebrajó.- ¡Me cago en mi maldita suerte!

-¡Harry, cálmate! – bramó Jack preocupado. Sacó su varita y reparó el jarrón.- Cálmate, no lograrás nada poniéndote así…

-¡NO PUEDO CALMARME!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente.

-¡Déjame entrar, Stinky, quiero saber cómo está Harry!

-Pero señorita…

-¡Nada!- Kristen estaba allí y miraba a su novio con terror- Lo siento por interrumpir, pero hay manchas de sangre en el garaje, estaba preocupada… ¡Harry! – se acercó y lo abrazó. El no hizo nada por detenerla- ¿Estás bien? ¿Chocaste? ¿Qué pasó?

-Si, estoy bien Kris – mintió y se refugió en el abrazo.- Gracias por venir…

-Mi amor… como no voy a venir… -le acarició la cara- Siempre estaré para ti…

-Gracias – repitió él. Jack se quedó estupefacto y tras unos minutos se puso de pie.

-Disculpen que interrumpa, ¿seguiremos con la sesión, Harry?

-No – respondió su paciente- Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir… te agradezco que vinieras, Jack.

-No hay de qué…- agarró su maletín – Si necesitas, ya sabes, llámame…

-Gracias.

-Adiós, Kristen – la saludó el analista con una educada reverencia.

-Hasta luego…- dijo la chica. La puerta se cerró tras Jack. Kristen acarició a Harry- ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? Te noto muy triste desde hace días…

-Estoy triste –admitió y su novia se estremeció. Nunca había visto a Harry así. El joven se cobijó en sus brazos nuevamente.- Te necesito.

-Estoy aquí mi amor. Ven, te curaré esas heridas. – Besó su frente- Yo siempre estaré para ti… ¿sabes?

-Eres una linda florcita, Kris. –le respondió Harry y luego la besó fugazmente, después volvió a abrazarla.

-Ven, vamos a buscar el botiquín para curarte la nariz.

-Bueno… -se puso de pie y salieron de la habitación- en un rato debo irme…

-¿Qué? ¡No! Estás herido… - entraron en la habitación de Harry y ella buscó algodón para limpiar su nariz y un poco de alcohol.

-Es por lo del asalto, hay novedades. Es importante que vaya.

-Está bien pero te acompañaré…

-No entrarás en una cárcel, Kris. No es un lugar para una mujer.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo de ir? – dijo ella riendo.

-No se trata de valentía. Iré solo y punto.- murmuró con determinación.

-Está bien.

* * *

><p>Draco y Alexandre Tibberman entraron en su oficina con aire impaciente y apurado. Se quitaron los abrigos y los arrojaron en los respaldares de la silla. Habían estado siguiendo de cerca la investigación sobre Ginevra Weasley. Sobre la mesa había un paquete envuelto en papel madera, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.<p>

-¿Desde cuando Ginevra y Potter se frecuentan? – bufó Draco contrariado.

-¡Si ya lo sabías, Draco! – Exclamó Tibermann rodando los ojos- Cuando Potter te llamó, insinuó que se veía con ella.

-No me imaginé que se veían. – Masculló Malfoy- Pensé que Potter averiguaba sobre Lauper para proteger a la hermana de su mejor amigo…

-¿Olvidas que se acostaron cuando hicieron a Alma? – rió el detective con sorna.

-No lo olvido. Pero hay algo que no me cierra… Potter sabe que Alma es hija de Ginevra, pero no que es su hija… ¿verdad? –su interlocutor asintió- Bien, ¿Por qué no deduce que es su hija si hace seis años se acostó con su madre y tienes los mismos ojos que él? -Se planteó Draco confundido-Sabía que era idiota, pero no que llegaba a tanto….

-Bueno… - empezó Tibermann enigmáticamente- Potter no puede deducir eso, porque antes que nada, Potter ignora que se acostó con ella…

-¿Insinúas es que es ciego?

-No Draco. –Rodó los ojos.

-Explícate, Tiber.

-Según mis averiguaciones, Potter y Weasley estuvieron juntos en la graduación… -explicó – fue una noche de borrachera, te imaginarás… y tú estabas allí…- lo miró suspicazmente.

-¿Para eso me pediste las fotos de la fiesta? - dijo Draco, entendiendo.- ¿Para investigar este caso?

-Exacto… -confirmó Tibermann- ¿recuerdas que en la fiesta de Hogwarts se repartieron máscaras venecianas? – su jefe hizo un gesto afirmativo- Ginevra se acostó con Potter casi disfrazada con una. Solo se veía su boca… y parte de sus ojos. Ahí le puso los cuernos a Lauper…

-¿Potter no sabía que se acostaba con ella?

-Estaba borracho y Ginevra aprovechó para saldar "deudas pendientes" – rieron.

-Esa pelirroja… -dijo Draco negando con la cabeza – Es peor de lo que pensaba. ¿Qué más hay sobre ella?

-Algo que me da muy mala espina. – Contestó Tibermann cambiando su semblante divertido por uno de congoja – Volvió con Lauper. Los vi muy acaramelados y de la mano hace unos días…

-¿Por qué te da mala espina?

-Primero, Ginevra les dijo a todos que Lauper es el padre de Alma. – Draco abrió los ojos grandes, lleno de incredulidad.- Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que ella ya había hecho los análisis antes. Por eso mismo accediste a darle esos ADN falsificados a Lauper. Sin embargo, parece que tu querido amigo Pierce la convenció de que es el verdadero padre de su hija.

-A menos de que Ginevra sea estúpida, no hay forma de que eso pase.- consideró el Malfoy pensativo..

-No tiene pinta de ser estúpida.- discurrió Tibermann. Draco sonrió.

-Está buenísima y eso obnubila tu sentidos, Tib – comentó divertido.

-Claro que está buena… - opinó seriamente- ¿Realmente ves a esa chica creyendo en los análisis falsos de Lauper, cuando ella ya tenía otros ADN que dieron diferente? No… - Negó con la cabeza.- Acá hay algo más…

-Tienes razón… ¿Qué hipótesis hay sobre el tema?

-Por un lado, debo decir que April Bones está preocupada por ella – manifestó – Volví a inmiscuirme en la redacción…

-No lo vuelvas a hacer, -lo reprendió- si te descubren estaremos en problemas- le dijo su jefe severamente.

-Soy un profesional, Draco. Pusieron un par de inútiles Aurores para detener al intruso de la capa invisible –dijo en un tono burlón haciendo un gesto con las manos.– De todas maneras, he notado rara a Ginevra. ¿Escuchaste cómo le habló a Potter recién?

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, ¿viste sus ojos? Estaban raros. – describió Tibermann.

-¿Maleficio Imperius?

-Puede ser.

-¿Cómo podemos cerciorarnos si Lauper le está haciendo eso? – dijo Draco.

-Análisis de sangre.- contestó Tibermann.- No obstante, es casi imposible…- agregó con pesimismo.- Lauper no le pierde pisada a su mujercita, está constantemente vigilándola.

-Maldito sea Lauper, es un imbécil.- soltó Malfoy.- ¿Le habrá hecho algo?

-Te lo firmo. Teniendo en cuenta que parece tener mucho dinero y no buscó nuevo empleo… dejó FLY hace una semana –señaló con vehemencia.- ¿Qué idea tienes para saber si está sometiendo a su novia? A mi solo se me ocurre el Imperius, pero no me cierra…

-Ninguna, no podemos ocuparnos de Ginevra.

-Vamos, Draco, te mueres de ganas de darle una mano a Potter. – bramó el detective- Después de todo, ¿se lo merece no? El te ayudó a último momento… en la batalla de Hogwarts…

-No quiero inmiscuirme en eso, sería gastar tiempo y dinero en vano.-dijo cortante.

-Si tú lo dices...

-¿Qué diablos es este paquete? – dijo Draco, percatándose en ese objeto por primera vez.

-No tengo ni idea, parece ser una encomienda. ¿No?

-¡Susan! – llamó Draco a su secretaria. Ella apareció enseguida allí - ¿Qué es eso?

-Señor, olvidé de decirle, lo siento – se disculpó nerviosa – Esas carpetas las trajo el secretario del ministro. Dice que es lo que usted le pidió a cambio de que interrogara a Stebbins.

-¡No lo puedo creer! – Replicó Malfoy emocionado- Gracias Susan, tráenos dos cafés para Tiber y para mí… - le ordenó.

-Enseguida señor Malfoy. – dijo ella y se retiró.

-Parece que el ministro cumplió con su parte –comentó el detective sonriendo y sentándose en su silla.

-Revisemos esta jugosa información ya mismo –Draco agarró la primera carpeta. En la tapa rezaba "Félix Lauper" – Vaya, esto es interesante…

-¿Por qué investigas le muerte de Lauper? – dijo Tib con exasperación.

-Ya verás… parece murió a los 45 años, vaya era joven ¿verdad?- rió con cinismo y continuó- _Félix Lauper murió en enero de 1999 a causa de un ajuste de cuentas. Lauper fue víctima de una agresión, incendiaron su casa mientras dormía…_- allí había unas fotografías de un cuerpo carbonizado- _A pesar de que el cuerpo fue irreconocible Pierce Lauper, su único hijo hizo los análisis de ADN, que dieron positivo. Así se comprobó la certera muerte de Félix. Sus restos fueron enterrados en El resplandor, cementerio mágico de Londres… _- Draco levantó la cabeza; estaba más pálido de lo normal.

-Cartón lleno – dijo Tibermann con amargura.

Draco arrojó el legajo al escritorio violentamente.

* * *

><p>Alma Weasley estaba escuchando de mala gana a la profesora dictaba matemáticas. Su pupitre estaba ubicado atrás de todo, justo al lado de una ventana. Giró la cabeza y vio el parque de Learning con aire distraído. Los toboganes eran de colores efusivos. La niña le hubiese encantado que llegue el recreo para poder estar allí jugando con sus amiguitos. No obstante, la clase recién empezaba. Detestaba las ciencias exactas. Cabe aclarar que los números, las sumas y las restas no eran su fuerte. Bostezó descaradamente. La noche anterior no descansó bien. Cada vez que intentaba descansar una recurrente pesadilla, gastada y muy rara la enloquecía…<p>

-Si se aprenden las tablas del uno al diez, no tendrán problemas en las multiplicaciones ni en el as divisiones… - decía con entusiasmo la maestra.

Alma zarandeó la cabeza, su cuerpo se relajaba con el viento que salía por la ventana. Puso los brazos arriba del pupitre sin importarle lo que dijese la maestra. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya no estaba en Learning… sino en el departamento de tía April…

_-¿CON QUIÉN QUIERES HACER EL ADN, GINEVRA?- gritaba Pierce- ¡DILO SI TIENES AGALLAS! _

_-¡CON HARRY POTTER! –Contestó Ginny- ¡CON QUIÉN TE ENGAÑÉ HACE SEIS AÑOS! – Pierce la tomó por los hombros y la apoyó violentamente contra la pared- ¡SUÉLTAME!_

_-¡MAMÁ! – gritó Alma y su voz retumbó._

_-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, GINNY? – La encerró con su cuerpo- ¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!_

_-¡LA VERDAD! ¡HARRY ES EL PADRE DE ALMA! – La niña empezó a llorar terriblemente al oír esas palabras. -¡SUÉLTAME HIJO DE…!- Pierce le pegó un puñete en la boca. Ella cayó bruscamente al piso gimiendo de dolor._

_-¡MAMÁ!_

_-¡AYUDA! – Empezó a gritar Ginny- ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

_-¡MAMA! – Alma corrió hacia Ginny y la abrazó. - ¡MAMÁ!_

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡Alma, despierta! -gritó la maestra Lucy zarandeándola asustada. Alma abrió los ojos. Todos sus compañeros la miraban preocupados- Fue un sueño, tranquila…

-Maestra Lucy, quiero ver a mi mamá, lléveme con mi mamá…

-Mi vida, fue un sueño – la abrazó – No te preocupes… ¿no estás durmiendo bien?

-¡No fue un sueño! ¡No fue un sueño! – bramó Alma sollozando.

-Al, cálmate que puedes tener un ataque… - dijo Lucy preocupada.

-¡Quiero ir con mi mamá! ¡Quiero ir con mi mamá, Pierce le va a pegar!

-¿Tu padre? No Al, fue un sueño, el jamás…

-¡No es mi papá! ¡El no es mi papá! – gritaba Alma desesperada.

-Ven, llamaremos a tu tía April…

April tocó timbre. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. La casa de Ron y Hermione era enorme y casi tan linda como la de Harry Potter. Ella conocía la fachada de ambas mansiones a causa de su empleo en Corazón de Bruja. Rogó internamente que ellos estuvieran allí. Aunque Jack no estaba de acuerdo en mover las fichas, no podía quedarse quieta ni estaba tranquila. Ginny se comportaba de forma extraña, definitivamente le estaba ocurriendo algo raro. La puerta se abrió y Hermione Granger, con su pequeño vientre, apareció tras ella.

-¿April Bones? – dijo incrédula.

-La misma – le extendió la mano. Hermione la tomó asombrada- Siento molestarte, Hermione, pero necesito que hablemos… ¿puede ser?

-Si yo…

-¿Mi amor, quién es? – Ron apareció tras Hermione- Debo ir a FLY y… ¡April! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Ron – lo saludó – Me gustaría hablar con tu novia.

-¿Le pasó algo a Ginny o a Al? – dijo preocupado.

-No, ellas están bien. Al en la escuela y Ginny en San Mungo…

-¿Entonces?

-Quiero hablar con Hermione – se puso roja. Ron bufó, contrariado.- ¿Puede ser?- miró a la castaña elocuente, para darle a entender que no era conveniente que Ron esté presente.

-Ron, ve a FLY tranquilo. –repuso ella captando el mensaje silencioso de la periodista- April y yo necesitamos hablar a solas…

-Está bien – aceptó Ron, contrariado- Hasta luego…- se fue enojado.

-Discúlpalo- dijo Hermione- Pasa…

Entraron y April se maravilló por el comedor, con el gran televisor pantalla plana, ubicado en el mueble. Alrededor estaba lleno de películas en DVD. El moderno sillón color blanco, estaba en frente, lleno de almohadones color ocre. Suspiró y miró a Hermione.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No… necesito ir al grano.

-Bien… siéntate- le indicó Hermione. Ambas lo hicieron en el sofá.- Te escucho…

-Hermione, no sé como empezar a decirte esto. De hecho no sé si es una buena idea haber venido… - Hermione la miraba desorientada- pero siempre hago lo que siento, y bueno aquí estoy…

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor? – suplicó con irritación.

-Si – dijo April. – No sé si has tenido suficiente contacto con Ginny como para darte cuenta que está muy rara…

-He hablado con ella el sábado cuando vino a traer a Alma.

-¿No has notado que se comporta de modo extraño?

-La verdad, no lo sé. Estaba un poco fría. – Dijo Hermione, pensativa- Pero seguramente sabrás que no tengo contacto con ella hace años…- esta última frase estaba cargada de resentimiento.

-Ginny te ha extrañado mucho en estos años. – le contó la periodista - No sabes lo que fue para ella perder una amistad como la que tenían…

-No quisiera sonar grosera, pero si le dolió no se nota… - apuntó Hermione.

-Insistí para que te llame… pero ella no quería que tuvieras problemas con Ron…

-¡Qué generosa! – soltó con indignación.

-Se que la actitud de Ginny deja mucho que desear… pero Molly y Arthur no tomaron la mejor postura en este asunto…- Hermione frunció los labios.

-¿Acaso defiendes a Lauper?

-¡No! ¡Yo detesto a Lauper! – Le aclaró enseguida - Pero al oponerse a la relación, la dejaron a su merced… ¿entiendes lo que digo?

-Si…- dijo Hermione suspirando con amargura.

-Y de eso quería hablarte… - continuó ella- Desde hace más o menos ocho días, Ginny se comporta de modo muy extraño. Había decidido dejar a Lauper y de repente…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué había decidido qué?

-Dejarlo, cortar la relación. Verás, ellos no venían para nada bien. De hecho, Ginny no está enamorada de él…

-¡Pero si eso me dijo el sábado! – Dijo Hermione incrédula- Me dijo que lo amaba, que era el padre de su hija…

-No lo ama, ella mismo lo admitió…– April decidió dejar la paternidad de Alma fuera de la conversación.- Y luego volví al departamento y de repente quería quedarse a su lado… ¿no piensas que es raro?

-¿Insinúas que Lauper tiene algo que ver en su decisión?

-Estoy casi segura – repuso April con tristeza- Ese tipo nunca me dio buena espina…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por la estafa de su padre a Arthur? – sugirió Hermione

-Además de eso… -April tragó, nerviosa – En una ocasión golpeó a Ginny…

-¿QUÉ?

-Hermione no te alteres, estás embarazada… no me hagas sentir culpable, tu novio me matará…

-Explícame todo ya mismo April… ¿cómo fue que la golpeó?

-Bueno… tuvieron una discusión… Almita tenía un mes… - suspiró – Y Lauper se descontroló…

-¿Siguieron juntos después de eso?

-Si, Ginny lo perdonó…

-¿Cómo?

-Hermione, lo perdonó porque…- pero el celular de April sonó. Miró la pantalla y frunció el entrecejo- Es del colegio de Al…- dijo incrédula.

-¡Atiende!-

-Hola…- dijo April preocupada.

_-Hola ¿April Bones? Soy Lucy, la maestra de Alma._

-¿Qué le pasó a Al? – April se puso de pie- ¿Tuvo una crisis de asma?

_-No, se quedó dormida en clase. Tuvo pesadillas y está llorando y pidiendo por su madre… Intentamos localizar a Ginevra y no contesta su teléfono…-_explicó.- _Pero ella está bien, solo que algo asustada…_

-Pásame con ella…- ordenó April.

-_Ella está llorando, April_.- reveló la maestra angustiada- _Dice cosas raras, no sé, estoy preocupada… _

-¡Pásame con ella, Lucy!

-Está bien… Alma, toma, es tu tía… quiere hablar contigo… - Le pasó el teléfono-

_-Hola tía…-_ la voz de Alma temblaba de llanto.

-Hola mi vida, ¿qué pasó?

_-Pierce es malo tía, tuve un sueño horrible. ¡Le va a pegar a mi mamá!_

-¿Qué dices mi amor? Solo fue un sueño – intentó calmarla April

_-No, tía. ¡Yo lo vi, le va a pegar!_ – gritó Alma fuera de sí.- _Tengo miedo…_

-Quédate tranquila cielo, tu mamá está bien… - un nudo se había formado en la garganta de la periodista. La seguridad de Alma al afirmar lo que decía, le dio pavor – Ahora mismo te voy a buscar ¿si? Espérame ahí…

_-Bueno tía, no tardes…_ - cortó.

-¿Qué pasó? – murmuró Hermione preocupada.

-No sé, tuvo una pesadilla, se quedó dormida… ¡Dice que Pierce le pegará a Ginny!

-¿Qué?

-Alma soñó con eso…

-Debe estar traumada por el sueño – opinó Hermione – Pero… ¿de dónde sacó ese sueño? ¿Por qué soñó eso?

-No tengo ni la menor idea – dijo April – Debo ir a buscarla…

-Voy contigo…

-No, Hermione, quédate aquí – rogó ella.- No le cuentes a Ron sobre esto, ni mucho menos a Harry. Se que te estoy pidiendo algo difícil, pero no podemos acusar a Lauper sin pruebas…

-Tienes razón…pero…- le tomó las manos- April si se sabe algo por favor, llámame.

-Te prometo que lo haré – dijo April – Cuida tu embarazo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Gracias…- la acompañó hasta la puerta en donde vio a la periodista desaparecer.

Ginny salía de San Mungo en ese mismo instante. Estaba cansada, había olvidado casi todos los síntomas para curar una simple viruela de dragón grado C, y no recordaba dónde había dejado su pluma para anotar las siguientes visitas de los pacientes. Eso era raro, ella siempre se había desempeñado de manera óptima en su profesión. Con tan nefasta jornada de trabajo, estuvo más que ansiosa porque pronto terminara. Tenía un mal presentimiento, necesitaba ver a Alma de forma urgente. No debía preocuparse por ella, April seguramente la había ido a buscar al colegio y ahora estarían esperándola en la casa… de repente se tomó las sienes, sintió un dolor se le vino una imagen borrosa a la cabeza… la imagen no tenía paredes, ni contexto, ni nombre, solo voces, voces que se arremolinaron en su cerebro, subyugando y dominando sus movimientos de forma despótica… Se apoyó en un árbol de la plaza SOUL, confundida. Todo le daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar. Esa voz volvió a torturarla, y Ginny tuvo la certeza que era su voz…

_-¿Y tú? – Gritó ella al tiempo que un adorno explotaba por la furia de ambos - ¡Hiciste un ADN a MI hija sin consultarme! – Dijo señalándose- Además, ¿cuándo llevaste a Alma a San Mungo? ¿Por qué yo no los vi siendo que trabajo allí? – Esas preguntas golpearon a su novio.- ¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpida?_

_-Ya te expliqué. Quise que sea una sorpresa, lo planee todo a propósito –mintió._

Un dulce susurro gruñó en su mente, acongojándola y provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza que se extendía hasta la punta de los pies…

_-Me gustas mucho, Ginny…-le confesó él con tanta sinceridad que ella creyó que flotaba en nubes de algodón - Eres hermosa…- la besó nuevamente apresando su boca entera con la suya y Ginny casi gimió. Luego cortó el beso bruscamente-Se que a ti te pasa lo mismo, me doy cuenta…- le susurró sensualmente en su oído, mientras se abrazaban- me doy cuenta lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos…no podemos contener las ganas de tocarnos… de besarnos…_

_-_¡BASTA! – Sollozó Ginny - ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-¿Mi amor? –Ginny miró.- ¿Estás bien?

-Pierce…- lo abrazó, consternada - No estoy bien, me duele mucho la cabeza…

-No te preocupes cielo – dijo él cínicamente- Te llevaré a mi departamento y te tomarás una poción analgésica.

-No, quiero ver a Alma.

-Alma está bien, debe estar con su tía April. – dijo sonriendo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, Pierce. – insistió Ginny- Quiero verla, sigue teniendo muchas pesadillas.

-¿Pesadillas? - se alarmó él - ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

-No lo sé, no se lo he preguntado…- contestó Ginny- pero…

-Ven conmigo – le tomó la mano- Ven…

El corazón de Ginny no quería ir con Pierce, pero su mente la obligó a seguirlo y a poner su mejor sonrisa. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

April y Alma estaba merendando en la cama. La periodista la recogió de Learning y Alma se calmó un poco y dejó de llorar. Después de tranquilizarse la niña por fin entendió que todo había sido una pesadilla y nada más. Internamente April agradeció que Pierce Lauper no estuviera en la casa. Alma no parecía tenerle terror después del sueño que tuvo. Su tía no quiso preguntarle detalles, pero estaba muy pensativa con el asunto. Inyectó la poción para el asma y Alma se quedó más tranquila, y empezó a comer galletas.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? – le dijo April.

-Bien- contestó Alma -¿Cuándo llega mi mamá?

-Ya debería haber llegado, pero debe estar retrasada – contestó ella- ¿Por qué te pusiste así, cielo?

-Tuve un sueño tía – se expresó la niña con tristeza-

-Me contó tu maestra. Pero, ¿qué soñaste?

-Que Pierce le pegaba a mi mamá – contó la niña mientras se abrazaba a April.- Tía tengo miedo…

-No te angusties de nuevo, cielo – dijo April acariciándola- Pierce no vendrá, tranquila. ¿Por qué sueñas esas cosas?

-No lo sé.

-¿Acaso viste algo? – Indagó ella sospechosamente- ¿Viste que Pierce le hacía algo a tu mamá?

-No.- admitió Alma.

-¿Qué hacía tu mamá en ese sueño?

-Mi mamá gritaba, y Pierce le pegaba… -describió pavorosa- Y mi mamá le decía que Harry Potter era mi papá, que él no era mi papá…

-¿Qué? – April no daba crédito a sus oídos.- ¿Soñaste eso?

-Si…- dijo Alma y se hizo un silencio- Quiero que Harry sea mi papá y no Pierce, tía.

April la abrazó. Se le habían empañado los ojos…

Horas más tarde, Harry se encontró con Draco Malfoy en la sucursal de Azkaban. Era una torre altísima y fina, tal como la que se encontraba en el medio del mar. Tenía ladrillos vistos y estaba plagada de guardas con varitas y armas de fuego muggles. Contaba con el mayor destacamento de Aurores, que mantenían la típica expresión firme e implacable mientras miraban con atención al vacío, en busca de alguna irregularidad. La disciplina de aquel sistema daba la impresión de ser infalible. Harry había entrado con sus guardas espaldas tras identificarse. Desde que el ministerio le quitó a los dementores el control de Azkaban, se sentía más tranquilo de entrar allí, teniendo en cuenta que esas horrendas criaturas lo afectaban más de lo normal.

Miró los azules ojos de Malfoy y en su cuerpo no encontró esa putrefacta sensación de rechazo que solía florecer cuando se topaba en Hogwarts. Las cosas habían cambiado luego de la última batalla en Hogwarts; ellos ya no se detestaban aunque tampoco es que podía haber alguna amistad. Se miraron a los ojos y se saludaron con un sobrio apretón de manos. Estaban esperando las órdenes para entrar en el calabozo a hablar con el prisionero Stebbins.

-No volviste a llamarme por tu temita, Potter – le comentó Draco.

-Es cierto. Lo que pasa es que no necesité de tus servicios. – dijo Harry.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Vi como Lauper le entregaba a Ginny unos ADN en donde decían que era el padre de Alma…- se encogió de hombros intentando sonar indiferente. Draco sintió una puntada de culpa por no contarle todo lo que sabía.- Así que no tengo nada que hacer…

-¿Estás seguro, Potter?- Harry lo miró receloso.

-Claro que estoy seguro.

-Y dime, ¿tú me llamaste por Ginevra o por Ron? ¿Pasa algo entre esa pelirroja y tú?

-No – mintió Harry-Creí que ya sabías que tiene una familia…

-Ay Potter, tú deberías aprender a leer entre líneas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Malfoy, Potter – dijo un Auror- El ministro tiene una reunión con gente del Departamento contra el uso indebido de la magia- informó sonriente- Por lo que voy a atenderlos yo, me presento, soy John Dawlish.- extendió una mano. Draco la tomó, pero Harry no.

-¿El que quiso apresar a Dumbledore hace unos diez años? – apuntó fríamente. El Auror enrojeció.- Quedaste mal parado ese día, cabrón… -Draco largó una carcajada.

-Todo muy divertido – dijo – pero apuremos los trámites, no tengo tiempo libre ¿saben?

-Si si –farfulló Dawlish incómodo – Vamos…

Entraron a lo que parecía ser un calabozo muggle. Las oxidadas rejas antecedían la grácil luz de aquellos pequeños infiernos. La mayoría de los presos estaban durmiendo, cosa que le extrañó a Harry.

-Les ponemos algo en la comida para que duerman – explicó Dawlish con placer- Es mejor porque a la noche les ataca la abstinencia y pretenden ser libres… - rió.

-No seas desagradable, Dawlish – le espetó Draco enojado.- ¿Dónde está Stebbins?

-Por aquí – indicó el Auror atolondrado.

Entraron al último de los calabozos. Allí, había un hombre moreno, de ojos negros sentado en una mesa. Cuando Harry, Draco y Dawlish entraron levantó la cabeza. Su rostro no exhibía emoción alguna.

-Hola Stebbins – lo saludó - ¿Cómo estás? – El aludido no contestó- Aquí te dejo con dos amigos nuestros que quieren tener una amena charla contigo… - Miró a Harry y a Draco- Utilicen la violencia si es necesario… - Se fue cerrando la reja.

-Stebbins – empezó Draco con una sonrisa –Queríamos hablar contigo, y es necesario empezar por las buenas, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieren?

-Ya te imaginarás – continuó Malfoy – Queremos saber quién carajo te ordenó a asaltar FLY y porqué…

-Me ofrecieron el trabajo… un grupo de hombres – contestó Stebbins.

-No me tomes por idiota, infeliz – dijo Draco – Quiero nombre, apellidos y el escondrijo de esas ratas…

-No puedo decírtelo. Me imagino que sabes cómo funciona el encantamiento Fidelio, ¿no?

-Claro que lo sé.

-Yo no soy el guardián secreto…

-¿Quién es Wilson?

-No lo sé.

-¡DEJA MENTIR! – gritó Draco enfurecido y golpeó la mesa con un puño. Harry solo miraba la escena- ¡DINOS QUIÉN MIERDA TE MANDÓ A ASALTAR FLY!

-No conozco a los hombres que me contrataron – dijo Stebbins sin amedrentarse. Sus ojos estaban desorientados. Entonces Draco se dio cuenta…. La expresión de esos ojos negros le recordó a la de Ginevra Weasley esa misma mañana- No sé quienes son…

-Está mintiendo, Draco – concluyó Harry con asco. – Este gusano no quiere delatar a los autores intelectuales del asalto.

-No… -dijo Draco confundido- Ellos tienen algún poder…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

-Este tipo no está en sus cabales, mira sus ojos… parece como si fuese víctima del maleficio Imperius…

-Los Aurores ya descartaron esa idea, Draco- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza- Ya sabes, el psicofísico no dio nada de eso…

-¿No le hicieron análisis de sangre? – inquirió Draco mirándolo fijo.

-Tengo entendido que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tengo una sospecha… están utilizando algo peor que el Imperius… - respiró hondo- Tal vez si le damos Veritaserum...- sacó una botellita con un líquido incoloro.- Toma esto, Stebbins…- El aludido no le hizo caso. Draco agarró la botella y se la hizo a beber a la fuerza.- Te dije que tomes esto, inútil…- lo obligó a tragársela.- Bien, así me gusta… Ahora cuéntame todo lo del asalto…

-Ya te dije todo lo que se- gritó Stebbins tosiendo.- Te dije que me contrataron unos hombres, pero desconozco su identidad. Era un trabajo rápido e iba a cobrar unos veinte mil galleons por él… Claro que nadie se imaginó que yo caería preso…

Draco miró a Harry, casi atemorizado.

-No le hace efecto el Veritaserum…- finiquitó impresionado.

-Draco, ¿y si está diciendo la verdad?- sugirió Harry pensativo.

-No, no la está diciendo - aseveró Malfoy – Acá hay algo podrido, estoy seguro…

-¿Qué propones?

-Análisis de sangre- dijo Draco y abrió su maletín.

-¿Tienes una jeringa adentro tu maletín? – se extrañó su interlocutor.

-Potter, me dedico a esto… ¿qué crees? – Fue hasta el presidiario y le quitó una muestra de sangre- ¡Quieto, Stebbins! – terminó de llenar la jeringa de sangre que parecía color negra.-Perfecto, mandaré a analizar…

-Solo aparecerá Veritaserum – diagnosticó Harry chascando la lengua.

-No, seguramente aún no llegó al torrente sanguíneo- apaciguó Draco y guardó la muestra en su maletín.

-¿Crees que Kingsley estará de acuerdo con esto?

-Nuestro querido ministro ya sabe las condiciones. Las cosas se hacen a mi manera…- cerró el maletín- Vamos, Potter… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-Está bien… mañana tengo que dar la cara por le asalto en FLY… ¿Puedes ir a la conferencia? Necesito tu ayuda, Malfoy…

-Está bien… te acompañaré, aunque me pese.

Ginny y Pierce llegaron al departamento de éste último. Algo en el pecho de Ginny le decía que no tenía que estar allí, que debía irse a su casa. Los ojos de Harry aparecían en su mente, mezclados con los de Alma. Esos recuerdos tenues y sin brillo, la marearon. Se dejó caer en el sillón, confundida. ¿Por qué estaba con Pierce? No quería estar con él, quería irse con Alma… ¿Por qué recordó la voz de Harry? ¿Dónde habían ido a parar esos recuerdos que intermitentes, no dudaban en acongojarla? Pierce se acercó a ella con la asquerosa poción en un vaso…

-Bebe esto…

-No, no quiero – lo rechazó ella.- No quiero beber nada.

-Bébelo, Ginny. Te hará bien, es un analgésico.- mintió.

-Está bien – le arrebató el vaso. Pierce lo sostuvo para que se lo tomara por completo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mal… escucho voces, Pierce. Creo que estoy enloqueciendo. – él se inquieto preocupado porque la poción dejara de surtir efecto en su novia. – Me siento mal todo el día y…

-Estás estresada, es por eso mi amor. – la calmó fingiendo tranquilidad- Va estar todo bien, debes confiar en mi…

-Si, debe ser por eso – buscó su celular en la cartera- Tengo un mensaje de April. Está con Al en casa. Dice que vaya, que Alma me extraña… -se levantó.- Debo…

-No vayas – dijo Pierce enseguida- Al está bien, quédate aquí conmigo…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Ginny…-la besó.- ¿Acaso no merecemos un poco de privacidad?

-Si, tienes razón – concedió ella. – Voy al baño mi vida…

-Ve tranquila. Te esperaré aquí mi amor…- Ginny lo abrazó y se fue. Pierce preocupado se tomó la cabeza. Si la poción dejaba de funcionar, todo se iría por un caño.

Ginny entró en el amplio baño y todo le dio vuelta. Se tomó el estómago, le ardía horrores, y empezó a retorcerse, sufriendo una terrible puntada en él. La voz de Harry Potter volvió a amordazarle cada una de sus esperanzas.

_-Sino aceptas llamaré a Ron – levantó el teléfono con su mano derecha- y le diré que me encontré con su hermana en la plaza SOUL…-Ginny abrió los ojos grandes con incredulidad- ¿cuánto piensas que tardará en llegar para venir a verte? Yo diría que no menos de dos minutos…- dramatizó una seña de vanidosa gloria._

Un torbellino de imágenes casi mudas, mezcladas con gritos, compaginadas con la horrible desgracia, el desorden de su mente. Ginny no entendía qué le pasaba, sus síntomas eran mudos, inexplicables y tan funestos como la realidad. La utopía la estaba atormentando ¿qué eran esas voces? ¿Eran sueños, recuerdos, realidad o fantasía?

Las rodillas se le doblaron y la tormenta mental se desató con todo su ser. Le vino una arcada y vomitó la poción que le dio Pierce en el inodoro. Reprimió un grito para que él no la escuche. Tiró la cadena rápidamente, el líquido era negro… Las voces acudieron a ella coartando la posibilidad estar en paz…

Las imágenes eran fotos flotando sobre el agua, las olas sin frenos, las palabras yaciendo mudas, el consuelo roto, el terror de los truenos. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, gimoteando de dolor… Se vio a si misma en una la calle.

_Besaba a Harry Potter enfrente de su departamento mientras la nieve caía melancólicamente a su alrededor. El exquisito contacto coronó la mejor cita de su vida… Ginny estuvo segura que ese beso era capaz de derretir toda la nieve a su alrededor. Sintió una mano de Harry en su nuca para atraerla a sí mismo, e introducir la lengua en su boca, separándole los labios con sensualidad…_

-Basta… Por favor.- su voz fue un ruego iracundo y tembloroso.- ¡Déjame en paz!

_-Yo seré un arrogante, un mujeriego y un pedante. Pero tú…-la señaló con el dedo- eres una necia y una cobarde de no aceptar, que a pesar de todo eso, yo sí te gusto.- le escupió Harry con franqueza._

La escena cambió. Se encontraba en Hogwarts. Harry Potter la estaba desnudando con demasiada dulzura…

_-¿Quieres venir conmigo, hermosa del antifaz? – murmuró Harry con las pupilas dilatadas._

_-Sí…_

_Ginny sintió que Harry tironeaba de su mano y la arrastraba… parpadeó y extrañamente ya estaba en una alcoba. Estuvo segura que la sala multipropósito. Pero antes de que se detuviera a dilucidarlo sus labios detuvieron el juicio y todo tipo de sensatez. Harry comenzó a bajarle el cierre del vestido mientras la besaba y ella, se dejaba llevar._

-Ginny…- la interrumpió la voz Pierce entrando al baño..- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…- mintió ella- No me pasa nada…

Pierce sonrió y no dijo nada más. Comenzó a besarla. Ginny se sorprendió, no sabía en donde estaba, ni porqué había terminado en ese departamento. Los hechos eran confusos, como si le hubieran borrado varios capítulos de su propia vida, y no entendiera nada del presente. Quería frenar, quería detener los besos de aquel hombre, pero no podía hacerlo. Su mente estaba estancada, dominada, emancipada de la voluntad, y de la capacidad de decisión. Pierce la guió hábilmente hasta la habitación y la acostó en la cama. Ella sintió cómo iba a desabotonando los jeans, y la camisa. La estaba desnudando. Ginny intentó pararlo pero las manos no le respondieron… Él se quitó la chomba que llevaba encima y la tiró a un costado bruscamente. Luego bajó los jeans de Ginny acariciando sus piernas, que tenían una temperatura subida. Ginny tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Pierce volvió a besarla bruscamente mientras introducía la lengua en su boca. Automáticamente ella lo correspondió, pero sin colaborar demasiado en la tarea. El corazón de Ginny se llenó de emoción y los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas, que resbalaron por sus mejillas… Pierce le desabrochó el sostén y comenzó a pasar la lengua por sus pezones… Ginny cerró los ojos. No sentía nada, absolutamente nada. Era como si Pierce no estuviera a punto de hacerle el amor, ella estaba en otra dimensión diferente…

_-Se que a ti te pasa lo mismo, me doy cuenta…- le susurró sensualmente en su oído, mientras se abrazaban- me doy cuenta lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos…no podemos contener las ganas de tocarnos… de besarnos…_

Pierce la penetró y empezó a moverse bruscamente. Mientras tanto, a Ginny le costaba mantenerse allí. Respiró y un espasmo de llanto vino hacia ella… Él no se dio cuenta, solo gemía como un loco…

_-Me gustas mucho, Ginny – había dicho Harry._

La besó, susurrándole cosas al oído. Ginny tenía el rostro anegado de lágrimas que se confundieron con sudor. Era impotencia, ella no podía reaccionar, ni mover sus brazos. Su cuerpo no le respondía, quería morirse por estar allí, pero no podía hacer nada… Entonces sintió un frío descomunal y se olvidó de quién era, y de dónde estaba, se olvidó del mundo, los recuerdos se mezclaron y huyó del terrible presente que estaba viviendo. Pierce siguió con su tarea, sin percatarse de nada. Cuando llegó el éxtasis final acarició el cuerpo de su novia y recostó a su lado… Ginny se acurrucó más a él.

-No me dejes nunca, por favor – dijo temblando de frío- No me dejes…

-No voy a dejarte mi amor- dijo Pierce enternecido.

-Por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti – afirmaba Ginny sin hacer caso a la respuesta- Eres el padre de mi hija… y yo… te amo… -él sonrió encantado- Siempre te he amado, siempre, por favor, no creas nada de lo que te dije hoy… Te amo, Harry, no me dejes nunca…

Pierce se quedó estupefacto.

* * *

><p>Nota: (1) La frase de Jack forma parte de un poema que se llama "Estar enamorados", completamente recomendable. Su autoría es de Francisco Luis Bernardez.<p>

La canción que Harry escucha se llama "Seis tequilas", es de Joaquín Sabina. Me parecía que acordaba mucho con lo que el estaba sintiendo.

No sabe como me dolió escribir esa última escena, pero lo creí necesario para la trama. No me resultaba creíble que Pierce no aproveche la poción para estar con ella. De todas maneras, la última frase lo dice todo... la poción está fallando.

Les dejo un adelanto por acá...

_"-Harry, estoy enloqueciendo, no sé que pasa conmigo…- dijo Ginny sin dejar de sollozar. Tenía el pelo pegado en la cara y estaba empapada por la lluvia.- Tienes que hacerte cargo de Alma… por favor… eres su padre…"_

Les mando un saludo a todos!

Los amo como Harry ama a Ginny! (es un fact, lo vi y me encantó jaja)

Besos a todos, Joanne.


	16. La tempestad

**Hola lindooos! Bueno hoy es un día especial para mi, por eso quise "festejarlo" actualizando. Mi sobrino cumple un añito! Quizá no tenga importancia para el tema que acá nos compete, pero lo amo tanto que quería contarlo... ¡Estoy feliiz! jaja y te amo mi amor, bebe hermoso... (bue me puse cursi)**

**Por otro lado, quiero agradecer todos los lindos comentarios que me dejaron. Hubo un récord en el capítulo pasado, y estoy muy contenta con la aceptación de la historia. De verdad me hacen muy feliz y lo agradezco sinceramente!**

**Me olvidé de contarles en el capítulo anterior en que en el foro de Chocolate y Menta me hicieron una entrevista, a quién le interesa leerla puede buscarla en su facebook que está el enlace de la misma. Quizá suene un tanto engreído comentar esto, pero no solo lo digo por mi, sino que hay entrevistas a otros autores, desafíos y lindas cosas para ver en todo lo referente a nuestra pareja, asi que en lineas generales recomiendo el foro**

**Como verán el Rating de la historia pasó a ser M, después de un debate a en mi facebook sobre el asunto jaja! Espero que eso no resulte contraproducente para los nuevos que quieran comenzar a leer este fic, pero me parecía que era lo mejor ponerlo así por las escenas explícitas del ultimo cap y tambien por las que vendrán... ups! no adelanto más! jajaj**

**Bueno ya hablé demasiado, seguro ni lo leyeron jaja, en este capitulo pasan varias cosas y espero que sea de su agrado... los dejo leer "Tiendita" - así me dice una descarada lectora llamada Yaru, por mi nick pottershop jaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

Capitulo 16

**La tempestad**

_Tus pies bailan un tango con mi pasado,_

_Tus cejas son las rejas de una prisión,_

_Tus labios son el fuego por duplicado,_

_Tu olvido es un descuido de mi pasión._

_Tu cuello es una rama para colgarse,_

_Tu mente un crucigrama por descifrar,_

_Tu ombligo anda buscando por donde ocultarse,_

_Tu boca es un milagro de la humedad._

Pierce se quedó estupefacto, Ginny creía que estaba con Potter. Respiró hondo intentando serenar el hondo vacío en el que caía sin cesar... ni siquiera con la poción podía evitar aquel precipicio. Ginny no lo quería de verdad a menos que estuviera intoxicada con ese brebaje horroroso que su padre creó. Solo por eso era capaz de otorgarle un mínimo de su mirada y de su atención. Suspiró, y la miró fijo; estaba pálida, sudorosa y se dormía lentamente. Tapó su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y la abrazó con fuerza. Decidió no pensar nada al respecto, debía quedarse tranquilo. Ya le había suministrado una nueva dosis de la poción, Ginny no se alejaría de él, _Sub Potestatem_ lo impediría. Era suya, la tenía dominada, a su merced. La autoridad de esa infusión era imposible de eludir, y su novia no sería ninguna excepción. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de haberle hecho el amor y se durmió, ambicionando no preocuparse…

Muy temprano en la mañana, Ginny abrió los ojos... tenía frío. Giró la cabeza y para su completo horror, Pierce descansaba a su lado. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? No recordaba nada… pero por su desnudez dedujo que había hecho el amor con su novio. Ese pensamiento la atormentó tanto, que los ojos se le empañaron automáticamente... eliminó aquella hipótesis con rapidez. Definitivamente no podía haberse acostado con él sin recordarlo. Las imágenes que tanto la invadieron, parecían haber sosegado y eso la alivió. Se levantó y se vistió sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Miró el reloj: eran las seis de la mañana.

Necesitaba ver a Alma, y de hecho no entendía porqué se había quedado con Pierce. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba volviéndose loca lentamente? Al observarlo una punzada de rechazo acudió en su ayuda. ¿Se había acostado con él? ¿Por qué? Parpadeó… Últimamente terminaba haciendo cosas sin saber bien porqué… La preocupación la asaltó. ¿Y si estaba otra vez poseída como aquella vez que fue víctima del diario de Riddle? «_Qué estás pensando, Ginny, Voldemort está muerto_» Se dijo con determinación. Tomó su cartera y desapareció del departamento. Por algún extraño y desconocido motivo sentía necesidad de alejarse de su novio.

April despertó sobresaltada. Alma dormía a su lado aferrándose a su brazo con firmeza. La miró con ternura y se dejó caer otra vez en la almohada. Pasados unos minutos pensó en Ginny y se levantó con premura. Tras revisar la vivienda y darse cuenta que todavía no había llegado, se asustó sobremanera. Eso era muy raro. Aunque últimamente todas las actitudes de Ginny no eran propias de ella, dejar sola a su propia hija le resultó alarmante. Se levantó dispuesta desayunar. Caminó con tristes pasos hacia el comedor, pensando si debía o no enviar a Alma al colegio, cuando vio _El Profeta_ en el suelo. Lo habían pasado debajo de la puerta. Leyó el título de la primera plana.

_HOY GRAN CONFERENCIA EN EL MINISTERIO CON MOTIVO DEL ASALTO EN FLY_

_Finalmente Harry Potter y quién se está encargando del a investigación por el brutal asalto a la sucursal de FLY de Callejón Diagon dará una conferencia de prensa hoy mismo a las diez de la mañana…_

April no siguió leyendo. No quería recordar que tenía que cubrir el evento siendo que ella misma había sido rehén del los ladrones. Por supuesto, _Corazón de Bruja_ le exigió que fuera: cualquier cosa que podría causar revuelo les venía como anillo al dedo. Y el hecho de que la periodista haya sido rehén le haga preguntas al flamante dueño de FLY, quién la había salvado de una muerte segura, era una oportunidad muy buena para generar rumores y revolucionar a la comunidad mágica. Bufó… tal vez empezaba a entender lo engorroso que era el asedio de los medios, tal vez ahora conocería el sabor amargo de ser el centro de atención… Fue decididamente a la cocina a hacerse un café para despabilarse.

Esperaba que Ginny llegue pronto, necesitaba comentarle sobre el incidente de Alma en _Learning._ No quiso preocuparla en un mensaje, prefería relatarle el suceso personalmente.

Se equivocó al pensar que Ginny acudiría al departamento una vez que le había expresado que le urgía hablar con ella. Sin embargo, su amiga no pareció interesada en saber Alma. Eso hizo que April se pusiera triste y aumentaran sus alarmas. Tenía un mal presentimiento, Ginny no era así. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con su amiga? Percibía que Lauper tenía algo que ver en las nuevas actitudes de Ginny, pero odiaba no tener pruebas certeras con las cuales acusarlo. Hermione llamó varias veces preguntando por el estado de Alma. Suspiró, al tiempo que colocaba dos cucharadas de azúcar al café… mientras consultaba su móvil –que no tenía una mísera llamada de su amiga- sintió el ruido de una llave en la cerradura. Fue hasta el comedor con la taza de café, y vio cómo Ginny entraba en el departamento. Su aspecto era deplorable, parecía que era víctima de una enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo. Pálida, ojerosa y con una expresión tensa que llegaba a poner nervioso a cualquiera.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – dejó salir April, enojada- Alma estuvo preguntando por ti.

-Lo siento– se excusó Ginny con voz débil- Pierce me pidió que me quede con él.

-¿Desde cuándo Lauper es más importante que tu propia hija?

-No digas estupideces, no es así – contestó ella.

-Nunca habías tenido esta actitud con Al – dijo dolida - ¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo? ¡Te dije que necesitaba contarte algo y ni apareciste!

-¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó Ginny y sus ojos se aguaron- Quise venir, pero… pero no pude… Pierce me pidió que…

-¿Qué demonios me importa a mí Lauper? ¡Acaso ahora es tu jefe y domina tu vida! – Escupió April ya harta.- No sé que carajo te pasa Ginny…- arrojó la taza con violencia en la mesa y lo que quedaba del café se volcó.

-Basta, no quiero discutir sobre esto… -se estaba sintiendo mal- me duele la cabeza….

-Tu aspecto es terrible ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

-Ya te dije, me quedé con Pierce – dijo Ginny cansada- ¿Qué tenías que contarme? ¿Es sobre Al?

-Si. Ayer tuve que ir a buscarla al colegio antes del horario de salida – soltó April igual de enfadada- Se quedó dormida en un pupitre… y soñó cosas horribles sobre tu novio.- la señaló acusadoramente. Ginny abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿Qué?

-¡Lo que oíste! – graznó.

-Voy a verla…

-Está descansando… anoche te extrañaba y no se durmió hasta el amanecer. –explicó April duramente. Ginny se sintió la peor de todas- Llamé a _Corazón de Bruja_ y les dije que no pienso ir a la redacción, sin embargo tengo una conferencia en dos horas por lo que…

-¡OH, lo siento April! – Dijo Ginny arrepentida, sentándose en una silla- ¡No se qué me está pasando! Anoche…

-¿Qué te está haciendo Lauper, Ginny? –Soltó sin contenerse- Dímelo, no tengas miedo… yo te ayudaré…

-No me está haciendo nada, no sé qué estás pensando.

-Pareces víctima de un maleficio – dijo April, que no estaba dispuesta a seguir callando todo lo que pensaba- Estás rara, Ginny. No pareces tú, ¡me asustas!

-Soy yo April – le tomó la mano – Te juro que soy yo, pero a veces…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Confía en mí, no tengas miedo! – le tomó las manos.

-Escucho voces April – sollozó Ginny derramando varias lágrimas –No sé que me pasa, siento que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, a veces… a veces aunque quiero, no puedo dominar mis movimientos… -su amiga cada vez se asustaba más- Creo que tengo una enfermedad no lo sé… -movió sus dedos con dificultad y se los miró, con impotencia.- No sé que rayos pasa conmigo…

-Ginny, tranquila…- la abrazó – Yo te voy ayudar. Jack también te ayudará…

-No, no quiero contarle a nadie más, me da mucha vergüenza…

-¿Qué otros síntomas tienes?

-Anoche… -respiró hondo para decir algo que la estaba matando internamente – Creo que me acosté con Pierce y te juro que no sé como pasó ni porqué lo hice… -lo dijo como si se tratase de una pesadilla- y soñé con Harry… pasan cosas que después no recuerdo… no sé quién soy April, no se que me está pasando…

-Ginny, escúchame- murmuró April intentando no quebrarse- Aléjate de Lauper, creo que él es el responsable de todo lo que te pasa…

-¿Qué dices? Él no me haría nada malo, es una buena persona…

-Desde que volviste con él estás en este estado, ¿no te das cuenta? –contradijo ella convencida- Ese tipo te está haciendo algo… - Ginny negó- Sin contar que lo ibas a dejar y hoy parece que estás enamorada, es absurdo, no tiene sentido.

-Estoy enamorada de él – afirmó Ginny-Pero…

-¿Por qué sueñas con Potter? – Saltó ella - ¿Por qué no recuerdas cómo llegaste a acostarte con él? ¡Es ridículo! ¡Acá pasa algo raro, Gin!

-¿Qué insinúas? – April la miró fijo. Iba a soltar todo, no pensaba callarse más.

-Ginny, dime la verdad. ¿Lauper te violó?

-¡No! – Negó asustada con la idea- Me desperté y estaba desnuda, pero no sé cómo pasó.

-¿Tomaron alcohol?

-No. Me acuerdo que a mí me dolía la cabeza entonces Pierce me dio una poción para…

-¿Qué te dio qué? – Mugió April abriendo los ojos con sospecha - ¿Qué te dio de tomar?

-No puedes culparlo por eso, era una poción analgésica… después la vomite porque me revolvió el estómago.

-Esto no me gusta nada Ginny- dijo temblando de terror- No me gusta nada.

-Ayer me encontré con Harry y…

-¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Te encontraste con él?

-Cuando se acercó sentí que flotaba... – decía con cierta desesperación- Sentí que no podía mirarlo porque su mirada me encandilaba, el corazón me latía con fuerza, como si hubiera corrido una maratón… y las manos me transpiraron…-cerró los puños- El estómago me rugió y tuve ganas de llorar… - April sonrió dulcemente- Él se dio cuenta de lo que me pasa… y… ¿Por qué sentí todo eso?

-Porque estás enamorada de él, pero insistes en seguir con Lauper.

-Es que yo debo amar a Pierce… eso dice mi mente. – masajeó sus sienes.

-¿Qué? ¿Ginny qué diablos dices? – Contestó April preocupada.- Parece como si algo te estuviera doblegando a hacer cosas que no sientes… ¿Lauper te tiene amenazada con algo?

-Te dije que no, que no me hizo nada…

-No lo parece.

-No lo sé… - dijo Ginny restregando sus ojos- No entiendo nada, tengo un lío en mi cabeza, me duele el cuerpo…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Ginny – musitó April – Pero por favor, hazme caso y no deja de frecuentar a Lauper.

-Me tengo que ir a San Mungo, pero Alma… ¿qué haré con ella?

-Jack tiene dos horas libres y creo que no pondrá reparos en quedarse un rato con la niña hasta que yo llegue de la conferencia.

-Llámalo, así me quedo tranquila.

-No vayas a San Mungo, Ginny, no estás bien.- Aconsejó April.

-Debo ir, April o me descontarán el día.

-Creí prudente no despertar a Alma para que vaya al colegio – informó April con la voz agarrotada de tristeza- Pero creo que tú deberías decidir…

-Que no vaya…- concedió Ginny- Iré a verla y luego me ducharé para ir al Hospital.

-Está bien… ¿quieres desayunar?

-Bueno… un café estará bien. Oye, ¿A qué conferencia tienes que ir?

-Sobre el asalto en FLY.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny espantada- ¡Pero si tu fuiste rehén!

-¿Por qué crees que Corazón de Bruja me manda?

-¿Para armar revuelo en la conferencia?

-Algo así, imagínate que le haga una pregunta alguien que es testigo… - se tapó la cara- No se cómo voy a enfrentar eso…

-Lo harás bien – la animó Ginny tocando su hombro.- No te preocupes…- se iba alejando hacia el baño.

-Ginny…- la llamó, ella se volteó – Por favor no te acerques a Lauper, tengo un mal presentimiento, te lo ruego…

-Solo iré a San Mungo… tal vez puedan revisarme y me dirán qué tengo…

-Eso me deja más tranquila.

-Gracias April. Gracias por ayudarme con Alma… Siento lo que hice anoche.

-Está bien, no te preocupes…

La conferencia estaba lista en los salones del Ministerio de la Magia. Utilizaron una sala diferente de la que solían usar para las conferencias luego de los partidos de Quidditch. Como el asunto que los reunía era más serio que una jugada, el Ministro creyó conveniente darle un poco más de seriedad al asunto utilizando un salón con decoración más sobria y con pocos Sponsors. Owen, Draco Malfoy y Kristen lo acompañaron a Harry al evento. Todos fueron en diferentes carros y estacionaron en el parquímetro que ofrecía el lugar. El pasillo que antecedía a la sala de conferencias estaba repleto de fotógrafos que separaban a los entrevistados mediante barandas portátiles de hierro. Kristen no dejaba de posar, encantada con ser la protagonistas de los flashes.

-No lo hagas Kris – la reprendió Harry.

-Harry tiene razón – intervino Owen.

-Es que ese perfil no me favorece amor – se defendió la joven, acomodando su lacio y rubio cabello- Por eso me acomodé un poco…

-¿Qué perfil no puede favorecerte a ti? – dijo Draco torciendo los ojos. Kristen se ruborizó.

-¿Eso piensas? – dijo tímidamente. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

-Las mujeres son tan inseguras… - solo dijo.

-Diablos, detesto las conferencias… - farfulló Harry que iba más adelante con su representante.

-¿Crees que April Bones vendrá? -preguntó Owen preocupado.

-No debería venir esa tipa tan… - empezó Kristen, pero Harry la interrumpió.

-Es probable que venga. –dijo- Corazón de Bruja seguramente le exigirá cubrir el evento…

-Como para que no lo haga – opinó Draco – Imagínate que estaba entre los rehenes del asalto… y podrá hacerte preguntas… ¡nada más morboso!

-Entren… -apremió Owen y todos los hicieron. Era una sala ovalada; en el extremo de la misma había una mesa rectangular con cuatro micrófonos y asientos. El decorado de atrás tenía Sponsors como Ministerio de la magia, El Profeta y la línea de ropa masculina en la que Harry era el modelo, _Jean Paul Goltier,_ que había abonado una cuantiosa suma de galleones para que su logo aparezca justo detrás de Harry- Tú, quédate detrás del decorado Kristen – le ordenó con firmeza.

-Owen no me des órdenes – le espetó la muchacha enojada.

-Tiene razón, florcita – dijo Harry – Quédate aquí…

Harry, Owen y Malfoy se ubicaron en los asientos principales. Harry en el medio y del otro lado, enseguida ocupó el lugar el vocero del ministerio Steven Slaker. Harry acomodó su micrófono mágico mirando los rostros de los periodistas. De repente, sintió una mezcla de tristeza y admiración al recordar las palabras de Ginny en la cita que tuvieron_ "me da asco como tratas a los periodistas, como si fueran tus sirvientes, y echando de las conferencias a cualquiera que no te tire flores…"_ Pensar en ella y en su sinceridad, lo hizo sonreír de nostalgia… pero también hundía en una inútil tristeza que no se aliviaba con nada. Cientos de periodistas sacaron un centenar de fotos dejándolos ciegos en cuestión de minutos. Otros filmaban, acomodando los reflectores para iluminar mejor el rostro de los tres entrevistados. Todos los profesionales de la comunicación tenían sobre sus cabezas vuela plumas, y unos pergaminos en la mano con una guía de preguntas. Harry estaba bastante acostumbrado a las conferencias como para tener certezas de cómo se manejaban.

-Buenos días – empezó Anthony Owen dándose importancia– Antes que nada, estamos aquí para hablar expresamente del asalto a FLY, por favor que no se desvíen de este tema. Queremos orden en las preguntas…- miró a un periodista en particular.-A ver tú…- eligió al azar.

-Soy Marc Stiller, Revista Snitch dorada, Mi pregunta es para el señor Potter – dijo serio- ¿Por qué se da una conferencia hoy cuando los sucesos fueron hace un mes y medio?

-Hola Mark – lo saludó Harry- Eso tiene una respuesta muy sencilla. Esperaba que el ministerio calme un poco las cosas, y dejar que avance la investigación para salir a dar la cara – expuso tranquilo- Además, me pareció que El Profeta había informado muy bien sobre los detalles de lo sucedido y como gracias a Merlín no hubo ninguna muerte... – puso una cara de circunstancia.

-Señor Potter – lo llamó otro periodista – Soy Rose Rumsfeld y trabajo para el periódico _Magic London_, ¿es cierto que se llevaron trescientos mil gallones de la sucursal de Callejón Diagon?

-Si, es verdad. – admitió Harry indiferente ante ese dato.

-¿Qué clase de pérdidas materiales hubo por culpa de los delincuentes? – cuestionó Rose.

-Fueron muchas – dejó salir él con el mismo tono impertérrito - Pero las pérdidas materiales no fue lo que más me interesó. Lo único que me importaba es que los rehenes estén bien… ¿Quién sigue?

-Soy Lauren Dippet para "_El Quisquilloso_", - se presentó un periodista – me gustaría saber qué medidas de seguridad se tomarán de aquí en adelante en FLY.

-Bueno…- empezó Harry- Primeramente el contraté un grupo de Aurores preparados para otorgarle una vigilancia personalizada a cada sucursal. –los vuela plumas de los periodistas anotaban frenéticamente cada palabra de Harry y eso lo puso más nervioso aún. Era fóbico a las citas textuales en los títulos de los periódicos- Luego hay un sistema de alarmas que avisará directamente a la Oficina de Aurores en caso de emergencia. – Explicó firmemente.- Por otra parte, el oro recaudado durante el día ya no se guardará en FLY, será transferido a Gringgots a medida que pasen las horas. Esto evitaría que tentar los potenciales asaltos.

-Señor Potter –volvió a hablar Mark y los demás soltaron gruñidos porque preguntaba dos veces- ¿Es cierto que usted se rehusó a darles el dinero arriesgando la vida de los rehenes?-indagó.

-¡NO! – gritó una voz de mujer entre los periodistas. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirar quién había hablado y cuando la reconocieron, hubo onomatopeyas generales.- Hola… Soy April Bones para la revista Corazón de Bruja - enseguida todos los micrófonos la inundaron, casi tirándola al piso.- ¡Ay!- se quejó.

-¡Con cuidado por favor! – Apaciguó Steven, el vocero del ministerio- ¡La van a tirar al piso!

-¡Si, tengan cuidado! – dijo otro musculoso hombre de seguridad-

-¡April Bones estaba en la tienda cuando sucedió el asalto! – dijo con voz emocionada una reportera.

-¡Si, es verdad! – intervino Rose con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, dejen que April Bones haga su pregunta – los interrumpió Harry cansado de los periodistas, eran insoportables.- April, te escucho…

-Yo solo quiero aclarar que Harry jamás priorizó su dinero. – Se puso roja de vergüenza- Él nos salvó la vida a todos, yo estaba y puedo asegurarlo… - declaró April con determinación.- Y mi pregunta es… - lo miró y Harry hizo una media sonrisa, sabía que lo iba a poner en aprietos como de costumbre- ¿Por qué sintió tanto terror por la niña que tomaron de rehén, llamada Alma?

-¿Me lo preguntas, April? Vaya, parece que ni después de lo sucedido pierdes tu manía de ponerme contra la espada y la pared- le contestó Harry sonriendo.

-Lo siento, ya sabes que lo hago por trabajo-Hubo una carcajada general que retumbó en la sala de conferencias.

-Bueno muy bien, voy aclarar este asunto de una vez por todas – balbuceó Harry y el silencio reinó como símbolo de curiosidad de los oyentes- Alma es la sobrina de mi mejor amigo. Ustedes saben muy bien quién es, Ronald Weasley. Naturalmente Alma y yo nos conocíamos de antes… la periodista aquí presente - señaló a April con la cabeza- es muy amiga de Ginevra Weasley. Debo decir que aprecio a esa niña y por eso me asusté cuando vi que la tenían de rehén y quise salvarla… ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Aquí – dijo otra reportera –Para el fascículo _El elegido_ de la revista Corazón de Bruja, quería saber ¿cómo sigue la investigación y cómo fueron las declaraciones del único detenido? – miró directamente a Draco Malfoy en este caso.

-Draco, creo que te preguntan a ti – dijo Harry sonriendo de placer: el hurón odiaba la exposición y al buscador le encantó verlo incómodo.

-Señorita, esa información no puedo dársela – depuso Malfoy algo nervioso – Seguramente los autores intelectuales del asalto están mirando esta conferencia y supondrán que no nos conviene que ventilemos la declaración del perejil de Stebbins…- todos los periodistas rieron.

-Señor Potter…

-¡Ultima pregunta! – advirtió el vocero del ministerio.

-Bien, - dijo Rose – señor Potter, ¿cree que el asalto de FLY fue un ajuste de cuentas?

Todos murmuraron frases inconcretas… Hasta April Bones se tapó la boca con las manos. Esa pregunta de alguna manera sugería que Harry Potter estaba metido en algo turbio…

-Claro que no – contestó Harry lleno de rabia - ¿Acaso piensas que yo hice algo para merecer el asalto?

-No señor, Potter – se disculpó Rumsfeld, realmente avergonzada- Yo solamente quise decir que tal vez podía venir de los mortífagos…- explicó roja como un tomate.- o de alguien que quisiese vengarse de usted por lo ocurrido en el pasado…- Harry se calmó un poco al oír esas palabras.

-Eso no lo sabemos, Rumsfeld- intervino Malfoy y todos los micrófonos giraron hacia él- Pero sean o no mortífagos, no son ningunos bebés de pecho, puedo asegurártelo…

-Terminó la conferencia – cortó Owen. Los periodistas empezaron a quejarse- Hasta la proxima. – Miró la hora y se alejó del micrófono- Tienes entrenamiento, Harry, vamos…

-¡Cómo te tienen, Potter! – dijo Draco riendo mientras se ponía de pie.

Rose, la periodista, miró la cámara.

-_Estas fueron las declaraciones del señor Potter por lo ocurrido hace dos semanas en su tienda FLY. En resumidas cuentas…_

Hermione giró el dial mágico de su enorme televisor y se quedó pensativa, mientras miraba una propaganda _muggle_. Ron, que estaba a su lado, la abrazó haciéndole un mimo. Ambos permanecían presos de sus cavilaciones como para comentar algo. Pero sobre todo ella, por todas las cosas que había hablado con April Bones el día anterior. Sentía que la periodista no le había sido del todo franca sobre la charla que tuvieron de Ginny. Hermione estaba casi segura que April sabía más de lo que contaba…

-Parece que April Bones se está llevando mejor con Harry – comentó Ron, divertido.

-Si – dijo Hermione seriamente. – Eso parece.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada. Pensaba en Alma…

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo con ella?

-No, solo que la extraño mucho.- Ron se enterneció.

-Es imposible no extrañarla.- sentenció.

-Harry está muy encariñado con ella ¿no?– recordó Hermione.- Es muy rara la relación que tienen.

-Si, se quieren mucho.

-¿Notaste que Al casi no nombra a Lauper? –destacó su novia- Eso también es extraño…

-¿Qué está elucubrando esa cabecita? – dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No sé. – Dijo Hermione disgustada- Pero me temo que hay algo que no sabemos…

-¿Crees que Ginny ocultó algo más aparte de la existencia de Alma?

-Creo que Molly y Arthur no se equivocaron al juzgar a Lauper – opinó ella enigmáticamente- Ese tipo no me gusta nada…

-Es un imbécil – coincidió Ron – pero ¿lo dices por algo en especial?

-No, por nada – mintió. Como Ron la miraba con escepticismo, decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Creo que bien, pero tiene ganas de volver a ver a Alma. –dijo Ron- Quizá al mediodía la vayan a visitar al departamento de April... aunque ahora que lo pienso, estará en el colegio…

-Tal vez hoy no vaya al colegio – dijo Hermione sin pensar.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, no te enojes Ron…

-¿Me vas a decir de una vez lo que me estás ocultando? – murmuró el con aspereza- ¿Qué te contó April?

-Si, parece que Alma está un poco angustiada…- Ron se puso de pie en un movimiento.

-¿Angustiada? ¿Qué le paso?

-Nada grave, no está durmiendo bien, tiene pesadillas – apaciguó Hermione.

-Ah… me asusté, creí que…- se frotó el pecho.

-Ron, no te hagas problema. Son cosas de chicos.- lo tranquilizó ella.

-Después llamaré a Harry, me voy a FLY. –Dijo Ron.- Necesito ordenar unos papeles.

-Yo también debo partir al ministerio…

-No te estreses, mi amor. Cuida a nuestro bebé…

-No seas pesado Ron – lo besó y tomó su cartera- Hasta luego.

Jack Daniels estaba cuidando a Alma en ese rato que tenía libre. Había accedido al ruego desesperado de su vecina. Vale aclarar que para el analista era todo un placer estar con esa niña. Era encantadora y con sus historias sobre princesas y caricaturas, no dejaba de entretenerlo. De repente mirándola pensó que le gustaría haber hecho alguna especialidad para atender a los niños. Seguramente sería menos estresante que ser analista de Harry y Ginny. Cada vez que la miraba recordaba a Harry. Estaba seguro que esa niña era hija de él. No había dudas, Ginny seguramente estaba confundida confundida. ¿Y si April tenía razón y su novio la estaba doblegando a tomar decisiones erróneas? Suspiró, Alma estaba terminando el desayuno.

-¿Viste la película de La Sirenita? – le preguntó Alma mientras mordía una tostada con ganas.

-No, hermosa – Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, como si el hombre estaría pecando al no ver esa película.

-¿Quieres verla? Las sirenas existen Jack. – Afirmó la niña con ternura- Mamá me contó que en Hogwarts hay muchas.

-Si, viven en el lago – dijo Jack cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Cuando vaya a Hogwarts iré a visitarlas…

-Las sirenas de verdad no son como los muggles imaginan, Al – le reveló él.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Se puede decir que son más antipáticas.

-¿Son malas?

-No les gusta que las molesten. Se enfadan demasiado.- explicó.

-Ah…- terminó el desayuno y apartó su copa.- ¿Entonces no podré saludarlas? ¿Y no tienen un príncipe que las rescate del mar?

-No mi amor – contestó al tiempo que sacaba su varita haciendo un conjuro para que la taza y los elementos leviten hacia la cocina y empiecen a lavarse solos- ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo en especial? –Le preguntó dulcemente. Alma sonrió ilusionada.

-Bueno… pero ¿a qué?

-¿Y si le haces un dibujo a tu mamá? – propuso el analista.

-¡Si! – dijo Alma radiante de felicidad. Fue hasta su mochila del colegio y sacó unas hojas en blanco y unas fibras.- ¡Le haré un dibujito!

-Muy bien, así se pone contenta. Luego deberías darte un baño, pero mejor lo harás cuando llegue tu tía April. Alma lo miró curiosamente…

-Jack, ¿sabes por qué nos bañamos desnudos? – el hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Pues porque la ropa se lava aparte –Veía que Alma hacía una cabeza y unas manos que salían de ella sin cuerpo.

-Ah… - le estaba dibujando grandes pestañas a lo que sin dudas era la representación de su madre en el papel. - ¿Te gusta, tío?

-¿Tío? – dijo Jack repentinamente emocionado.

-¿Quieres ser mi tío? –inquirió Alma mirándolo con simpatía.

-Claro mi amor – acarició su brazo y miró el dibujo- ¿Estás haciendo a tu mamá?

-Sí-confirmó.- ¿Viste que linda?

-Me encanta… te está saliendo muy bien. Tu tía me contó que el otro día te tuvo que ir a buscar a la escuela…

-Si – dijo Alma dibujando el pelo rojo de Ginny de forma desprolija – Tuve una pesadilla.- en eso empezó a dibujar otra figura al lado.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál, cariño?

-Soñé que Pier… que mi papá le pegaba a mi mamá Ginny. – Él se estremeció- Mi tía me dijo que no fue verdad…-explicaba Alma con desenvoltura - Que solo fue un sueño…-lo miró y él asintió con seriedad.

-¿Qué más pasaba en ese sueño?

-Soñé que Harry Potter era mi papá – le contó la niña con alegría y agarró una fibra negra. Después le dibujó una gorra al sujeto.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Jack incrédulo.- ¿Qué soñaste, Al?

-Soñé que Harry era mi papá – repitió ella con tranquilidad- Acá lo dibujé… - se lo mostró.

-Te salió muy bien – logró decir Jack.- Al… ¿Y tu quieres que Harry sea tu papá?

-Si tío, quiero que sea mi papá. Porque lo quiero mucho…

-¿Y Pierce?

-A Pierce también lo quiero…

-Está muy bien mi amor…- el celular de Jack sonó. Era un mensaje de April. "_Baja con Alma a la entrada del edificio y dile que me espere. No te quedes con ella, estoy con Harry Potter."- _¡Diablos, te mataré April!

-¿Qué pasó con mi tía? – se asustó Alma.

-Está por llegar. Oye bajemos y la esperamos allí… Tal vez Harry vendrá con ella.

-¿Vendrá Harry? – Dijo Alma ilusionada.

-Si hermosa, el vendrá… Vamos, te acompaño abajo y apenas suba yo me retiro…

-Bueno…

-Al, escucha, no me nombres delante de Harry… - le pidió Jack con incomodidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… no debe saber que nos conocemos… ¿me guardas el secreto? –

-Está bien.- aceptó Alma un poco confundida.

Harry estaba por subirse a su auto después de haberse despedido de su representante, y con Draco. Vio salir al rubio, que manejaba un muy buen carro color champán. Draco levantó la mano haciendo una expresión grosera, y Harry rió y le devolvió el gesto. Kristen se estaba yendo en su propio carro porque tenía un compromiso laboral, alguna nueva marca de ropa, detalles a los que Harry no prestó atención en lo absoluto. Observó que Draco aceleraba el auto a Kristen instándola, al parecer, a un desafío automovilístico muggle. Pero su novia lo ignoró y Harry leyó en sus labios como lo mandaba a la mierda. Negó con la cabeza mientras veía como los dos autos salían del parquímetro.

Su mente no dejaba de recordarle a Ginny. Seguía sintiéndose muy triste a por culpa de ella. La soñaba todas las noches sin poder evitarlo, soñaba que ella le decía que lo quería, que la ayude. El muchacho pensaba que era una tortura su recuerdo y todo lo referido a ella. Ron y Hermione, no dejaban de recordarle a Alma. Harry quería mucho a la niña, pero haberla visto significaba pensar doblemente en Ginny… y eso lo llevaba a imaginarse que ella estaba con Lauper lo que era un suplicio para Harry. Encendió el auto pero un alarido finito y exasperante lo interrumpió.

-¡Harry, espera! – El bajó el vidrio para ver quién había gritado. Se sorprendió al ver el rostro de April Bones.

-¿Qué pasa Bones? – dijo extrañado.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

-No, tengo que entrenar.

-¡Por favor! – Harry bufó.

-No puedo, ¿qué necesitas?

-Es importante, Harry…

-Me tengo que ir, estoy apurado... adiós…-Ella no le hizo caso y se subió en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Qué diablos…?

-¡Vaya! ¡Este auto es un sueño Potter! – soltó April maravillada.

-¡Bájate, Bones!

-No hasta que me escuches – se impuso ella acomodando sus lentes y mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájate ya mismo de mi auto! –dijo Harry de mal humor.

-Te recomiendo que arranques, ahora salen los periodistas de la conferencia… ¡si nos ven juntos van pensar cualquier cosa!

-¡Malditos sean ustedes! – hizo un gesto desdeñoso y pisó el acelerador. Ella rió, despreocupada.

-¡Vas como loco! – protestó April aferrándose al asiento. Harry sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar que Ginny había dicho lo mismo sobre la velocidad… _Drogas favoritas_. Lo más disparatado de la situación es que ahora ella era su droga… pensarla, extrañarla y estar para la mierda por su culpa. La detestó internamente…- ¿Puedes parar un poco? – Se ofuscó la periodista- ¡Vas fuertísimo!

-No, yo manejo así Bones, ahora te la aguantas… - frenó en una esquina alejada del ministerio – Aquí te dejo- la invitó "cordialmente" a bajarse con un asqueroso movimiento de manos.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Potter – repitió ella con intrepidez.

-¿Qué quieres? Si es por lo de la conferencia…

-No. Quiero agradecerte que nos hayas sacado de FLY cuando nos agarraron esos cerdos- Harry se sorprendió- De verdad, gracias Potter… Gracias por salvar a Alma…

-De nada. – Dijo sin mirarla –Bájate ya.

-Quiero decirte algo más.- el resopló- Es sobre Ginny…

-No quiero hablar de Ginevra. – Dijo negando con la cabeza- Bájate del auto – repitió por enésima vez.

-Harry estoy preocupada, Ginny está muy mal…

-Bones, no me interesa. ¿Será que no entiendes cuando te hablo?

-¡No te creo nada, Potter!- chilló exasperada.

-¡Me importa un carajo lo que tu creas! – dijo con aspereza.

-Estoy preocupada, parece que está muy…

-¡Que la consuele Lauper, yo no tengo nada que ver con Ginevra! – gritó Harry comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Muy bien… arranca el auto…

-¿Qué?

-¡Llévame a mi departamento! – exigió April mientras sacaba su móvil y empezaba a escribir algo. Harry la miraba atónito.

-No te llevaré, debo irme al Puddlemere a entrenar y queda en la otra punta… ¿crees que soy tu chofer, Bones?

-¿Eres o no eres un caballero Potter? – dijo April torciendo los ojos.

-No contigo, Bones. No quiero llevarte a la cama.

-Créeme que no quiero que lo hagas. – sonrió irónicamente.

-Bájate del auto YA MISMO – exigió Harry harto.- ¿No me oyes?

-Qué pena, tenía una sorpresa para ti…

-¿De qué hablas?

-De mi sobrina… -Harry se estremeció- Esta esperándome en la puerta del edificio… ¿me llevas, Potter? Mi niña linda quiere saludarte…– Él pisó el acelerador sin dudarlo- ¡Como te puede Almita! – se burló April.

-Has el favor de callarte, Bones – endosó Harry con enojo – y conste que lo hago por Alma…

-No me quepa ninguna duda. Ella y su madre son tu debilidad… ¡ahhh! – gritó por la aceleración brusca de Harry, que dobló y fue parar hacia un costado.- ¡Baja la velocidad, imbécil!

-¡Ponte el cinturón! – resolló Harry de mal talante – y deja de romperme las pelotas…

-¡Eres un loco enfermo, Potter! – Harry no le hizo caso.

Llegaron en unos minutos al departamento de April. En FLY no dejaba de entrar gente a lo loco. Harry sacó una gorra de la guantera y se la puso, así haría que no vean directamente su rostro. Giró la cabeza y vio a la pequeña Alma con la llave en la mano. Se bajó rápidamente del auto y Alma abrió la puerta.

-¡Harry! – lo abrazó con fuerza y se colgó de su cuello. April los alcanzó, jadeante.

-¡Hola hermosura! – La tomó en sus brazos- ¿Cómo estás?-Vestía un pijama rosa con estrambóticas florcitas.- ¡Qué lindo pijama! ¿Me lo prestas? – Alma sonrió.

-Te extrañé – le dijo ella abrazándolo. April sonrió mientras los miraba de brazos cruzados.- ¿Quieres subir a conocer mi casa? – Harry tragó en seco. El deseo le sugería que Ginny estaba arriba… y lo amordazaba sin atisbo de piedad.

-No puedo mi vida, me tengo que ir a entrenar.

-¡No! – protestó Alma con tristeza.

-Ginny no está – le confió la periodista para instarlo a subir. No debía preocuparse por Jack, porque él ya estaba en su casa, aunque sabía que el riesgo era grande, la felicidad Alma era lo más importante- Si quieres, puedes subir…

-¡Si! – Insistió Alma- Sube y vamos a jugar…

-Está bien, pero tengo un solo unos minutos Al – dijo Harry pesaroso – Vamos…-Se subieron al ascensor.- ¿Con quién te quedaste si aquí no había nadie?

-Con un vecino mío – se anticipó April sin inmutarse- Amoroso…-dijo pomposa.- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Harry de la escuela? – sugirió a la niña, para apartar el tema de Jack de la mente de ambos.

-Fui a la escuela Harry y me quedé dormida… -el rió.

-Solía pasarme en las clases de Binns… - le dijo feliz. Esa niña de alguna manera lo revivía, su compañía era como un electro shock de esperanza. Entraron en el departamento. El primer ambiente era rectangular y no demasiado grande. Constaba con un sofá color negro con una mesita ratona. Una mesa alargada y en frente, un mueble marrón claro con vidrios que dejaba ver copas. En el centro del mismo, estaba lleno de portarretratos. Harry se estremeció al ver fotos de Ginny con Alma por todos lados. Suspiró con algo de tristeza.-Permiso, Bones…- dijo avergonzado, entrando tímidamente.

-Hablen tranquilos – dijo April- Yo me voy a hablar con el conserje así pago la mensualidad…- sonrió y salió del departamento, dejando asombrado a Harry.

-¿Quieres jugar a las princesas? – propuso Alma con entusiasmo. Harry se descomprimió un poco con la ausencia de April y se sentó en el sillón. Alma se subió a su falda, arrodillada- ¿O las Snitch? - No obstante el muchacho se quedó observando la foto de Ginny junto a Alma de aquel mueble- Harry ¿qué miras? – él no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué dijiste Al? No te escuché…– dijo sobresaltado. La niña se dio vuelta y miró la fotografía. Fue decididamente hacia ella y la agarró. - ¿Qué haces Alma?

-Te la regalo – le entregó el objeto – Porque se que te gusta esa foto…- él se puso rojo.

-No, hermosa… ¿Cómo crees? Tu tía te va a retar…

-Es un regalito, tu me diste muchas pelotas Snitch- Harry sonrió. Era adorable, definitivamente amaba a Alma con toda su alma.-Gracias Al…

-Harry, ¿sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Ya no quiero que te cases conmigo…- se sentó otra vez sobre sus rodillas y lo abrazó.

-¿No? –Repuso él divertido- ¿Ya me andas engañando, Alma?

-No, es que quiero que te cases con mi mamá…- el corazón de Harry latía fuerte.

-Pero tu mamá ya tiene novio, Al- masculló con amargura, como si él no hubiera puesto pretextos para casarse con Ginny, sino fuese porque ese pequeño detalle.

-No importa – dijo ella con ternura –¡Yo quiero que te cases con mi mamá!

-Me encantaría- la abrazó fuerte mientras sonreía.- Qué lindo pelo tienes… tiene un color raro… en la luz es más pelirrojo.- Alma sonrió.- Y de noche parece más azabache…

-Mi mamá me dice que lo deje largo, porque me queda más lindo…- le confió la niña y olió su propio cabello- Me pone un shampoo con rico olor…- lo puso en la nariz de Harry.

-Tu madre también lo usa, ¿verdad?

-Si- confirmó Alma.

-Es riquísimo.- dijo dulcemente.

-¿Te gusta mi mamá? – le preguntó sin rodeos. Harry suspiró haciendo una media sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – la niña asintió- Tu mamá no me gusta… me encanta.- los dos rieron.

-¡Entonces se van a casar! – festejó con alegría levantando sus manos.

-No creo que tu madre quiera eso…-se lamentó Harry- Pero la obligaremos…- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Bien! – aplaudió con vehemencia.

April volvió al departamento y los encontró abrazados. Al escucharla entrar se separaron.

-No quise interrumpir este lindo encuentro – levantó las manos – Pero tú Alma, deberías darte un baño…

-Yo me tengo que ir. –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie con el cuadro en la mano.

-¡No! – Chilló Alma.

-¿Te llevas la foto? – le sonrió April suspicaz.

-¡Si, se la regalé tía! – le confió Al. Harry hizo un intento de devolvérsela, pero April la rechazó con la mano.

-Llévatela… tienes derecho - dejó salir misteriosamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tengo derecho, dices? –le preguntó confundido.

-Nada, yo me entiendo.

-¡No te vayas Harry! – le rogó Alma.

-Al, ya vino a visitarte, era un ratito nada más- dijo April- Dale un beso a Harry, te prometo que… - el celular de April sonó. Ella miró la pantalla y bufó al atender. - ¿Qué quieres, Lauper? –Harry la miró alarmado- ¡Déjame en paz! Espera un momento… Ve a bañarte Al… -la niña enfurruñada, se fue hacia al baño tras saludar a Harry. April siguió la conversación- ¡No tengo la culpa que Ginny no te atienda, deja de molestarme, no está conmigo! – le espetó con furia y luego cortó.

-¿Era Pierce Lauper?

-Si, un pesado – respondió ella harta.

-Me voy– repuso Harry sin querer seguir hablando del tema. Aunque no pudo evitar alegrarse con la idea de que Ginny no le atendiera el teléfono... – Gracias por dejarme ver a Alma…

-De nada.- contestó ella – Cuando quieras verla, dímelo… - el la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Por qué me ayudas con Alma? Antes no estaba contenta de que me acerque a ella…

-Porque Alma te quiere mucho – respondió esquivando la mirada del muchacho- Y le hace bien estar contigo…

-Gracias.- y sin decir más nada, se fue al palier donde desapareció.

-¿No te das cuenta, Potter? - refunfuñó April al silencio.

Draco Malfoy manejaba su auto saliendo de la conferencia. Sus cavilaciones lo estaban atormentando. Tenía muchas hipótesis pero no había manera de comprobarlas, y dar un paso en falso tendría resultados desastrosos. Percibía que el asalto en FLY, el comportamiento de Ginny Weasley, y el hecho de que Pierce Lauper no le hubiera vuelto a pedir a ayuda, estaban conectados. ¿De dónde sacaba dinero esa rata? ¿Por qué no apareció más? ¿Cómo Ginny no le dijo la verdad a los su familia? ¿Por qué les mintió diciéndole que Lauper era el padre de su hija? Draco no quería pensar en el tema, no era asunto suyo. Pero la historia lo tenía atrapado… quería resolver aquellas dudas, nunca había fallado. Esperaba que su detective haya encontrado pruebas de que Félix Lauper estaba vivo, pero sabía que esa empresa era difícil. Frenó en una esquina y miró el reloj. Cuando marcaron las once de la mañana, Tibbermann subió a su auto.

-Hola Draco, ¡qué conferencia! – rió.

-Una mierda de conferencia – escupió Draco.- ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

-La verdad que no. –contestó Tibermann

-¿Los análisis de Stebbins?

-No están los resultados aún.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿No podemos apurar el tema? –soltó con ira.

-Draco los mandé a analizar a un laboratorio clandestino, ya sabes que tardan más- dijo algo harto el detective- Y en cuanto a lo otro, visité la tumba de Félix Lauper…

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, tal vez había pistas.

-Las únicas pistas están adentro el cajón de ese impostor que está enterrado allí – soltó Malfoy de mal humor.

-Claro… -Malfoy lo miró. Alexandre sacó un frasquito con un pedazo de carne chamuscada.- Acá está, podemos compararla…

-¡Excelente! –Lo felicitó su jefe con regocijo- Pero esto tardará mucho… - dijo desinflado.

-¿Qué me dices si mientras tanto averiguamos por el lado de Pierce? – sugirió Alexandre

-No lo sé, va a sospechar que viene de mi parte…me extraña que no haya venido a pedir dinero.

-Esa rata de alcantarilla está trabajando en algo grande – opinó Tibermann – Y muy peligroso…

-¿Ginevra? ¿Notaste algo raro en ella?

-Pasó la noche con su novio en el departamento. Muy temprano se fue de April Bones. – Explicó- No sé mucho más…

-¿Tienes fotos?

-Si, mira – le pasó una foto de Ginny entrando al departamento. – Y esta tiene _zoom_…- un primer plano de los ojos chocolate de Ginny dibujaban esa fotografía – Está muy pálida y delgada… me temo que está enferma – especuló Tibermann.

-Sus ojos… - dijo Malfoy pensativo – Están distintos… ¿lo notaste?

-Ya lo sabíamos…

-Stebbins.

-¿Qué? Ya te dije que los análisis no…

-¡Stebbins tiene los ojos igual que Ginevra!- lo interrumpió su jefe- ¡Parecen perdidos!

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Que a ambos le hicieron lo mismo… - resopló Draco.- ¡Pero no sabemos qué mierda es!

-Tienes razón. – se hizo un silencio hasta que Alexandre volvió a hablar-¿No piensas decirle a Potter sobre esto?

-No hasta no tener nada seguro…

-Si tú lo dices. – Bufó Tib- Me voy, tengo un caso de infidelidad que me espera…- abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó.- Adiós…

-Hasta luego, mañana nos vemos.- lo saludó Draco.

El entrenamiento fue un completo desastre. Harry no logró atrapar la Snitch y una bludger lo golpeó directo en la cabeza. Fue una suerte que no termine inconciente. Haber visto a Alma lo descolocó. Pero sobre todo las palabras de la niña. _Quiero que seas mi papá._ Lo estaban volviendo loco. De repente April Bones era amable con él, lo defendía en una conferencia, y lo ayudaba a ver a Alma. Ginny lo despreciaba, Kristen se había transformado en una compañera y él lloraba en sesión con Jack Daniels. El mundo se había vuelto loco. Y Harry tenía la certeza de que le faltaba una pieza a la historia para lograr entenderla del todo. ¿Por qué sentía que Alma era su debilidad? ¿Por qué adoraba tanto a una niña que apenas conocía? _Es porque es hija de Ginny, es igual a ella, tiene su dulzura. _Le dijo una voz en su cerebro. Sin embargo Alma también era la hija de Lauper. Pero ella no parecía querer demasiado a su papá… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no lo quería? _Basta Harry, basta de pensar en esto…_

-¡Harry, fue deplorable! – Lo increpó la voz Michael entrando al vestuario - ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¡Si sigues así los Halcones nos harán mierda en dos semanas!

-Basta Michael, no me rompas las pelotas…

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Estás hecho un trapo, Potter! – dijo el entrenador enojado.

-Tengo una vida aparte de Quidditch, ¿sabes? – gruñó Harry.

-Pero…

-Basta Michael – intervino Wood seriamente.- Déjame hablar con Harry a solas…

-Wood, aquí no se trata de hablar, se trata de jugar al Quidditch. – lo remendó Michael enojado.

-De eso quiero hablarle – mintió Oliver- Déjanos solos – repitió. Michael bufó y se retiró contrariado, murmurando cosas como "no meter asuntos personales en el campo de juego"

-Si me vas a dar una lección de cómo atrapar la Snitch o esquivar las bludger…

-Nada de eso – lo cortó Wood y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pretendía salvarte de Michael- contestó rodando los ojos – Ya sabes, se pone pesado cuando no respondemos como el quiere…

-No me había dado cuenta –contestó con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? – Enunció el guardián, algo preocupado- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan mal?

-Wood, mi vida es un despelote. – Afirmó Harry cansinamente- No terminaría hoy contándote todos mis problemas.

-¿Es por la pelirroja hermana de tu amigo? – Harry se estremeció, pero enseguida dedujo porqué Oliver estaba tan bien informado sobre su principal problema.

-¡Mataré a Ron! – escupió. Wood sonrió- Si, ríete tú…

-¿Qué pasa con esa chica? ¿Te está quemando la cabeza eh? – Harry negó - ¿Entonces?

-¿Ron no te dijo?

-Solo me contó que tú la extrañabas demasiado… pero nada más – se encogió de hombros, sin entender.

-Es un idiota – dijo Harry – Ginny tiene novio….

-¿Y su hija? ¿La niña que salvaste del asalto?

-Alma. – Wood se sorprendió – Si, se llama Alma ¿no leíste El Profeta?– sonrió amargamente, pero no esperó respuesta– Es hermosa, estuve con ella hace un rato. La amiga de Ginny, April Bones, me dejó visitarla…

-Noté en la conferencia que te estás llevando mejor con Bones – comentó Oliver sonriendo – No sabía que le tuvieras tanto cariño a la hija de Ginny…

-No se porqué la quiero tanto.

-Lo que sientes por su madre, tal vez… – empezó a sugerir Wood.

-No hablemos de Ginny, Oliver -dijo Harry en un tono lastimero – No quiero hablar de ella. Es demasiado feliz con su novio y deseo olvidarme de ese pequeño detalle…- agregó sarcásticamente.

-¿Te consta que feliz con ese tipo?

-Ella misma me lo dijo.

-¿Y?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y qué?

-Digo, ¿le creíste? – Planteó Wood razonablemente.- ¿Tan convincente fue? – Harry lo miró.

-Me rechazó, Oliver. No quiere verme ni en figurita. De hecho es la primera mujer que me da vuelta la cara como lo hizo ella. No le importo ni un poco…

-No contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Tan convincente fue?

-Bueno… no lo sé… - dudó Harry.

-No te des vencido ni aún vencido – recitó sabiamente su compañero y le golpeó el hombro.-A veces las cosas no son como parecen…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Piénsalo.- y así sin más, salió del vestuario dejando a Harry más confundido que antes.

Ginny salía de San Mungo con aspecto triste y alicaído. El cielo estaba apunto de venirse abajo. La tormenta amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento. Su estado de salud había mejorado. El sanador Nicolson le había dado un par de pociones analgésicas para evitar el malestar que venía padeciendo. Al parecer, eso la ayudó bastante. Las voces se apagaron durante toda su jornada laboral, haciendo que ésta no fuese tan pesada ni tan terrible para la joven. Sonrió… se estaba sintiendo mejor. Nicolson le había dicho que podía deberse al estrés, pero ella lo notó bastante sorprendido con sus síntomas.

Pierce la había llamado varias veces, pero no había atendido el teléfono. Supuso que debía estar muy enfadado, sin embargo no le importó. La culpa la invadió por su indiferencia hacia Pierce. Se sentía inmersa una amarga confusión irresuelta. ¿No se suponía que lo amaba? ¿Qué debía hacer todo lo que el le ordenaba? ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? Cruzó la senda peatonal y empezó a recorrer la plaza SOUL. Un trueno interrumpió los bocinazos de los autos que recorrían Londres, y el corazón de Ginny se aceleró.

Cuando iba por la mitad de plaza, se mareó. Miró alrededor, no supo cómo, pero las calles de Londres quedaron absolutamente vacías. El mundo giró en como si estuviera adentro un caleidoscopio, un torbellino de imágenes sin sentido ni cohesión inundaron su mente y su corazón y el entorno desapareció de sus pupilas sin previo aviso. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y al cerrar los ojos se vio a sí misma discutiendo con un hombre…

_-No quiero seguir hablando del tema. Volveré a hacer los ADN. – decía su propia voz -Y no compararé el ADN de Alma con el tuyo, eso me va a dejar más tranquila._

_-¿Qué dijiste? – protestó Pierce._

_-Lo que escuchaste.- continuó ella sin amedrentarse- Voy a hacer las pruebas con el verdadero padre de Alma. Eso no va a fallar. _

_-No harás nada de eso – le avisó Pierce en un silbido.- No lo harás…_

_-¿Ah no?-dijo temblando de furia.- ¿Y quién va impedírmelo? ¿Tú?_

_-Claro que lo impediré. – aseguró el joven._

-No… no puede ser… - susurró Ginny pero quería seguir viendo aquella escena; estaba segura de haberla vivido, de que fue real- ¿Qué hiciste Pierce… qué hiciste?

Pero las imágenes volvieron a torturarla…

-_¿CON QUIÉN QUIERES HACER EL ADN, GINEVRA? ¡DILO SI TIENES AGALLAS! _

_-¡CON HARRY POTTER! – Él quedó completamente estupefacto- ¡CON QUIÉN TE ENGAÑÉ HACE SEIS AÑOS! _

-¡NO! – gritó la Ginny del presente, dejándose caer en un banco aún con los ojos cerrados. - ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!

_-¡LA VERDAD! ¡HARRY ES EL PADRE DE ALMA!- escuchó su propia voz._

La verdad era impresionante, Ginny no entendía nada de lo que oía. ¿De dónde venían esas voces? ¿Por qué se estaba acordando de eso recién ahora? Estaba segura de que eran acontecimientos pertinentes a la realidad, que los había vivido, devinieron a ella más diáfanos que nunca, pero por alguna razón recién ahora recordaba haberlos protagonizado… ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurría con su mente?

«_Nada…- escuchaba decir a April Bones.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hiciste las pruebas? _

_-Si._

_-¿Y bien? ¿No piensas decirme cuáles fueron los resultados?_

_-Negativo.- dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz._ »

Negativo, negativo. El ADN había dado negativo. ¡Pierce no era el padre de Alma! No lo era. Harry era el padre de Alma… Sacó el teléfono, debía decirle la verdad, antes que se olvide, antes que pase por alto aquellos recuerdos nuevamente. Buscó a Harry en la lista de contactos pero ya no lo tenía… desesperada, revisó mensajes antiguos y allí vio un número desconocido. Presionó el botón y rápidamente empezó a sentir los tonos. Fueron varios, y él no atendía.

-Atiende por Dios, atiende, Harry… -Ginny empezó a transpirar y sintió un frío terrible. La lluvia se largó con todo y de repente quedó sola en la plaza, mientras oscurecía. No le importó mojarse. Harry rechazó la llamada. Volvió a presionar desesperada.- Por favor, Harry, tengo que decírtelo, atiende… - un tono, dos tonos – Por favor…- sollozaba temblando de frío.

-_¿Para qué me llamas? –_Contestó Harry en un tono irascible.

_-_Harry… - dijo ella quebrada- Harry, debes saber que…

_-No, déjame tranquilo. ¡No quiero saber nada contigo! _

_-_Por favor… - lloriqueó Ginny en el teléfono – Por favor…

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando? –_Ella dejó salir un espasmo de llanto_- ¡Ginny qué te pasa!_

-Harry… tengo que decirte algo muy importante… - La lluvia aumentó su intensidad y una ráfaga de viento helado le quemó las entrañas.- Tengo… que… decirte… que…

_-¿Dónde estás Ginny? _– Harry estaba asustado- _¡No te escucho bien!_

-Harry estoy enloqueciendo, no sé que pasa conmigo…- dijo Ginny sin dejar de sollozar. Tenía el pelo pegado en la cara y estaba empapada por la lluvia.- Tienes que hacerte cargo de Alma… por favor… eres su padre…

_-¿Qué dijiste?_ –Ella sollozó aún más- _¡Ginny no te escuché, hubo interferencia!_

-Harry no me siento bien… tengo mucho frío.

_-¿Dónde estás? _

-Te juro que yo…

_-¡Ginny dime donde carajo estás! –_ gritó Harry sacado.

-En la plaza SOUL… está lloviendo y…

_-No te muevas de ahí, iré a buscarte…-_ le cortó.

Ginny se abrazó a sus rodillas en el banco. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, miró la pantalla: era Pierce y al comprobarlo, rápidamente lo apagó. No tenía fuerzas para hablar con él. Se quedó observando el vacío con la mirada perdida, extraviada, presa de la locura. No sabía donde era. El frío le penetró las entrañas… En su cabeza volvieron a sonar voces.

_-Estás rara… Estás muy rara, Ginny. No pareces tú, no eres así…_

_-Mira Potter, voy a ser clara –_Era su voz_- yo no siento nada por ti. Lamento que te hayas hecho falsas ilusiones conmigo, pero es hora de que lo vayas entendiendo… tu tienes muchas mujeres, ¿por qué no te vas a molestar a otra? ¡Yo estoy muy bien así! _

-No…

Ginny no soportó más el peso de los recuerdos: se desplomó en el banco de la plaza, justo en el momento que un auto importado, frenaba muy cerca de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> La canción del principio es de Joaquín Sabina, tiene una letra increíble y la recomiendo.

Nattyta me va a decir que soy una forra por cortarlo en lo mejor, y tiene razón jjajaja. El próximo capítulo... es decisivo.

Una boludez pero emocionante (para mi): Encontré la plaza SOUL acá en rosario (argentina), me di cuenta de donde había sacado la idea... Gise -una lectora- me comentó que pasó por ahí esta mañana y se sintió Ginny jajaj!

Bueno les dejo mis saludos a todos y... ¿adelantos? Los dejo por twitter arroba pottershop1 para los que no conocen y Facebook: Joanne Pottershop.

Espero sus comentarios!

Los quiero

Joanne


	17. Sin efecto

**Hola a todos! Tengo mucho para agradecerles. Si estoy antes acá, es porque recibí tantos mensajes por redes sociales y por los reviews para que no tardara tanto que me convencieron. Pero gracias a ustedes se me van a acabar los capítulos que tengo adelantados jajajajaja! Gracias por el entusiasmo que tienen con el fic, de verdad que me hacen feliz, y no solo eso, estoy conociendo personas increíbles gracias al mundo de los fics, y eso es lo mejor que me llevo de esta experiencia. Cada día estoy más contenta de haber vuelto.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los que leen el fic, a los que me comentan, a las 85 personas que lo tienen en favoritos, etc. Y si vos estas leyendo pero no me hiciste saber que lo leías, te ruego que lo hagas, porque es la única forma que tengo para que mis ganas de escribir "no decaigan!"**

**Especialmente para L&P! Las adoro. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

Capitulo 17

**Sin efecto **

_Acórtate la falda nueva_

_Despiértate al oscurecer_

_Túmbate al sol cuando llueva_

_No desordenes mi taller_

_Tiramisú de limón_

_Helado de aguardiente_

_Muñequita de salón_

_Tanguita de serpiente._

Harry la reconoció enseguida. Aquella figura tendida en un banco de SOUL no podía ser otra que ella aunque la cortina de agua lo hizo dudar por una milésima de segundo. Frenó haciendo un terrible ruido de la goma derrapando contra el asfalto. Descendió del auto bruscamente y se inmiscuyó en la lluvia torrencial. Efectivamente, Ginny estaba tirada en el banco de la plaza completamente empapada.

-¡Ginny! - dijo desesperado tomándole la cara - ¡Ginny! –Ella estaba pálida y el cuerpo inerte, parecía casi muerta.- Mierda… - la cargó en sus fuertes brazos, caminó hacia el coche y la subió en el asiento del acompañante. Encendió la calefacción. Arrancó tocándole la frente- Estás volando de fiebre, maldita sea… ¿Qué diablos te ocurrió?

Harry pensaba donde podía ir. A su casa era muy peligroso, si Ron llegaba… Entonces giró en dirección opuesta. El tenía varias propiedades en Londres, que serían refugios seguros para la ocasión. Una de esas propiedades se radicaba en la periferia de la ciudad, nadie los buscaría. Aceleró con decisión para dirigirse a su destino. Seguramente los elfos podrían curarla, ellos sabían de esas cosas. A los pocos minutos estacionó en una casa mucho más pequeña que la suya, pero muy vistosa. Tenía un frente lleno de flores, y sin rejas. Estacionó el auto enseguida con rapidez. Ginny deliraba de la fiebre. Entró a la casa moviendo la varita. Un elfo con cara conocida lo inspeccionó con la mirada, preocupado.

-¡Harry Potter! – dijo con alegría- ¿Qué le ocurrió a Ha…?

-Dobby, ayúdame por favor.

-Dobby se pregunta quién es la señorita…

-Luego te explico, tiene mucha fiebre. Necesito que me ayudes a bajársela…

-Si, Harry Potter como no –dijo Dobby contento de poder ayudar. – Ya mismo voy a buscar las pociones para curarla, Harry Potter no debe preocuparse.

Él asintió y subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación que le quedaba más cerca. La recostó en la cama mientras la sentía temblar de frío. Tenía la ropa helada adherida al cuerpo y eso no ayudaba para nada. Dobby entró de repente con varios elementos en las manos y comenzó a acomodarlos en la mesita de luz.

-Tengo todo listo Harry Potter.- dijo.

-Dobby, llama a la elfina que le quite la ropa a Ginny -pidió Harry restregándose los ojos. Tomó una toalla y empezó a secarse el pelo, que despedía agua por todos lados.

-Harry Potter, Winky ha salido a hacer las compras – se excusó el elfo apenado.- Pero cuando regrese, estará encantada de ayudar a Harry Potter.

-No podemos esperar, tiene mucha fiebre.- arrojó la toalla en una cómoda y miró a Ginny detenidamente. Era muy hermosa y su anatomía lo traspasaba con facilidad.

-Dobby trajo paños fríos y poción para bajar la fiebre – dijo Dobby – ¿Harry Potter quiere que yo…?

-Deja Dobby, yo me encargo. Y por favor, no le abras la puerta a nadie. ¿Está bien? – El elfo asintió.-Hice un embrujo para que no vieran mi auto.

-Como Harry Potter ordene –dijo Dobby retirándose.

Harry resopló mientras la miraba. Se la veía tan indefensa, tan sola, tan débil. Sin embargo no era una tarea fácil para él quitarle la ropa… si se imaginó ejerciendo esa labor jamás hubiese pensado que sería en esas condiciones. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír descaradamente. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició la frente. Hervía, tenía mucha temperatura. Comenzó a desbrocharle los botones de su camisa con cuidado, intentando ser lo más respetuoso posible, pero las manos le temblaban de deseo… verla desnuda, cuánto había soñado con eso. _Al demonio, la miraré hasta gastarla, _pensó._ Después de todo, ella no lo sabrá… le diré que Dobby la ayudó a cambiarse de atuendo. _- Sonrió pícaramente.

Abrió la prenda con total delicadeza. Ginny llevaba un sostén negro de puntillas abajo su camisa blanca de sanadora. _Es perfecta_. Su minúscula cintura, dejaba ver tres pecas por la en la geografía de las costillas. Parpadeó, pensando lo lindo que sería deslizar su lengua por aquella zona que parecía etérea.

Tomó su delgado brazo y se la quitó por un costado. Para sacarle el otro la levantó un poco tomándola de la cintura. La cabeza de Ginny quedó ladeando hacia abajo, como su mojado cabello. Harry se deshizo de su camisa pero aún no la soltaba. Sus labios incoloros eran tan invitantes, estaban muy cerca de rozarse y Harry se mordió el labio para evitar sucumbir al aroma que lo hacía levitar en una majestuosa tentación. Sin embargo no se privó de apoyar sus labios en la frente de la joven y sin poder evitarlo besó la porcelana de su piel un centenar de veces, cerrando los ojos para apresar el contacto en su memoria. La amaba tanto… Acarició su espalda desnuda y luego la acostó nuevamente.

Lo más torturante venía a posteriori, cuando a Harry le tocó el quitarle el pantalón. Desabrochó y tiró un poco hacia abajo. Harry parpadeó incrédulo de la perfección que veía. Tenía un cuerpo deslumbrante, una piel muy suave al tacto, una cintura finita. Las bragas eran del mismo juego que el sostén, sus extremos eran finos y sensuales hilos. Se tomó la cabeza…

-Me vas a matar pelirroja…-susurró apenado.- Estás para el infarto…

Al observarle la ingle se estremeció. Ginny tenía un diminuto tatuaje al costado izquierdo, justo donde pasaba el hilo de las bragas y no lograba observarlo bien. Harry dudó. Diablos, deseaba faltarle el respeto, pero era solo un milímetro para ver bien el tatuaje… ¿y si ella despertaba? _No lo hagas Potter, si se despierta te corta la mano. _¡La intriga por ver el tatuaje lo estaba matando! Con sumo cuidado tomó el elástico con el dedo pulgar y el índice y lo deslizó hacia arriba suavemente. Su corazón casi explotó dentro de su cuerpo. La inscripción sobre su piel rezaba: _Alma _en letra cursiva. Le dio una dulce sacudida en el estómago.

-No lo hagas…-Harry apartó la mano asustado. – Por favor, no lo hagas…

-Ginny… lo siento-Pero ella continuaba con los ojos cerrados y no lo escuchó.

-Pierce no, por favor- Harry tragó saliva- No me hagas nada.

-Tranquila, hermosa- al escuchar con más atención esa apacible voz Ginny abrió los ojos, confundida.- Tranquila…

-¿Harry eres tú? –preguntó para cerciorarse que no fuese otro espanto de su ilusión.

-Si, soy yo.- le sonrió.

-Harry…- estiró una trémula mano para acariciarlo- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?

-En mi casa.- ella miró alrededor, confundida- No es la casa que tu conoces, es otra. Fui a buscarte a la plaza SOUL, ¿recuerdas? te encontré desmayada y…

-Te extrañé- dijo Ginny ignorando sus explicaciones. El sonrió levemente, sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

-Estás temblando voy a buscarte algo para que te vistas- se levantó y buscó una de sus viejas camisas de él del placard. La ayudó a ponérsela y luego la tapó.

-Harry…

-No hables Ginny, tienes mucha fiebre…- colocó un paño frío en su frente- Debes descansar…- la arropó dulcemente. El repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia los acompañaba con un lánguido sonido.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.- intentó Ginny de nuevo- De verdad…

-Luego me lo dices…- dijo con convicción.- Ahora por favor te pido que…- ella negó.

-Te amo-un batallón de mariposas poblaron el estómago de Harry- Te amo, Harry

Harry parpadeó para certificarse que no estaba anegado en un cálido sueño, que Ginny era real y estaba enfrente a sus ojos afirmando lo más fastuoso que podía escuchar de sus labios. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Pero eso no podía ser cierto, era imposible. Seguramente la fiebre estaba haciéndola delirar, pero sonaba tan bien esa frase de sus labios…

-Ginny, no estás en tus cabales – contestó al recuperarse del shock- Bebe esta poción, te bajará la fiebre…- se la dio mientras ayudaba a que se siente en la cama.- Bébela toda…

-Está bien- su mano temblaba incontrolablemente. Cuando terminó lo miró seriamente.- Harry, escúchame…

-Deberías descansar para…

-¡Escúchame! – suplicó ella desesperada.

-Ginny…

-Te amo – reafirmó con seguridad –todo lo que te dije el otro día era una mentira… yo… - se le quebró la voz – no se qué me ocurrió pero… - el se quedó tildado mirándola. Una sutil esperanza surgía en él aunque quisiese evitarlo – Estoy siendo sincera…

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás con Pierce? No hace falta que me mientas, Ginny…

-No te miento, no quiero mentirte nunca más…- susurró ella reduciendo la torpe distancia y tomando la cara del chico con sus dos manos. Las estampidas del corazón de Harry elevaron automáticamente su velocidad – no se que me pasó, pero ya no importa, volví a ser yo…-Ginny aspiró su olor hasta embriagarse con aquella inofensiva droga.- Debes creerme…- besó la comisura de sus labios y el sintió una deleitable revolución en el pecho, casi subyugando los últimos restos de su voluntad.-Por favor, créeme…

-Ginny…- susurró él tomándola del cuello y mirándola suplicante – No sigas haciendo eso o no podré contenerme más.

-No quiero que lo hagas Harry…-balbuceó ella con voz cargada de deseo- No quiero…- volvió a besarlo con ganas y su impertinente lengua invadió la boca de Harry. Él la separó al sentir una intrigante electricidad en su sexo. Sino se controlaba, se aprovecharía de ella y de su estado, eso no estaba bien, no debía hacerlo. _Autocontrol_, pensó. Pero Ginny no ayudaba demasiado, era muy persuasiva, su boca era riquísima y… La alejó a duras penas.

-Basta. Termina con esto Ginevra, hablo, en serio.

-Por favor no…

-Descansa, Ginny.- Se puso de pie y revolvió su cabello para serenarse.

-Hablemos…- Se destapó y tembló de frío, la fiebre aún no la había abandonado.- Harry… no te vayas…

-Ginny te ruego que termines con este juego…- dijo cortante. Ella se levantó de la cama- Acuéstate, no estás bien.

-No es ningún juego Harry – lo encerró entre ella y la puerta- Necesito que me creas…-decía con voz quebrada- Te amo, quiero estar contigo.

-¡Hace una semana amabas a Lauper! – increpó él furioso. El enojo lo ayudaba a no caer en la tentación.- Y ahora vienes aquí y me dices que me amas ¿quieres volverme loco o qué?

-No era cierto lo que te dije,… no se porqué lo dije pero…

-¿No sabes por qué lo dijiste? – saltó él indignado.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! – Zapateó el suelo.- Es lo que siento.

-No se nota – espetó Harry – Disculpa, me parece un tanto sospechoso la rapidez con la que te enamoras…- agregó con ironía y se cruzó de brazos. Sino hacía algo con ellos, no tardaría en amarrarla y callarla con un beso.

-Harry, por favor…

-No juegues conmigo Ginny –Se sintió raro usando esas palabras, generalmente eran los reproches que él recibía de todas las mujeres, pero ahora era al revéz- No quiero que…

-No pretendo hacerlo – respondió ella- ¿Por qué no me crees?

-¿Me lo preguntas? – dijo él torciendo los ojos. Ginny se acercó un poco más. Estaba muy sensual con la enorme camisa que llegaba muy encima de sus rodillas y dejaba ver sus delgadas y apetecibles piernas. Harry estaba perdiendo todo dominio sobre sí mismo. Ella le tomó la cara con ambas manos nuevamente, torturándolo- Ginny, basta...- le sujetó ambas muñecas. Estaban muy calientes, signo de que ella seguía siendo víctima de la fiebre.- Estás volando de fiebre, deberías acostarte…

-Escúchame Harry… quiero pedirte perdón- se acercó más y Harry volvió a separarla.

-Ginny… no te acerques porque…

-No voy a mandarte al carajo…- eso hizo reír a Harry y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa- Te amo…

-No lo digas más, por favor.

-¿Tienes miedo? – se burló ella sonriendo.

-No digas estupideces- dijo él con arrogancia.

-¿Entonces por qué me rechazas?

-Por sino lo recuerdas, tu estuviste haciendo eso desde hace meses…- dijo rencoroso.

-Me equivoqué – admitió Ginny con los ojos aguados.- Yo… no me he sentido bien en estos días… y… - Harry le acarició la cara y ella sucumbió ante ese contacto cerrando los ojos- Era cierto…

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó él con tanta exquisitez que ella pensó que podía derretirse

-Era cierto lo que dijiste… - susurró abriendo los ojos para atravesarlo- ese día en FLY. Cuando estábamos cerca no podíamos aguantar las ganas de besarnos… tenías razón… lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos es… fascinante… - Harry sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

-Ginny…- ella lo besó violentamente colgándose de cuello. Harry no aguantó más y se dejó llevar por aquel excitante contacto. Alzó a Ginny y giró la posición apoyándola contra la pared. Escuchó que gemía por el contacto de sus sexos. Lo intensificó enseguida sintiendo una de las sensaciones más increíbles que había experimentado en su vida. Sus ganas de hacerle el amor se multiplicaron a la enésima potencia. Quería recorrer su cuerpo, tocarlo, saborearlo, absorberlo, escucharlo gemir, quería besarla hasta que sus labios se desgasten, como si no hubiera un mañana, como si el futuro estaría blindado y solo importara ese mismísimo instante de tenerla hasta perder la razón. La deseaba tanto que se consumía internamente, ella era la mejor droga que jamás había probado, quería probarla, hacerle el amor de forma salvaje… Ginny era perfecta, riquísima, la amaba con sus cinco sentidos. Con el tacto, con la vista… las pieles rugían de placer, la química era incandescente, quemaba como lava volcánica. Su erección hacía notar que ya estaba cayendo en sus redes, con su mano abierta subió hasta el trasero de Ginny, quién emitió un ronroneo en su boca, que llegó a extasiarlo. Se movió hacia delante con los ojos cerrados y el calor en su sexo se extendió como una compuesto embriagador, que acababa con el poco dominio que quedaba en su sangre…_ ¡Al carajo!, _Pensaba,_ ¡Te voy a tener entre mis brazos por fin, mi amor! ¡Al fin serás mía! ¡Al fin!_ –Ginny… - gimió- Por merlín no voy a poder frenar…

-No tienes porqué hacerlo mi amor…Ahh… Harry… si…-bramó ella enloquecida.

-Pelirroja… eres… - le desabrochó la camisa y pasó la lengua por el valle de sus senos.- me vuelves loco…

-Ahh… -El teléfono de Harry vibró con música en su bolsillo. Era la canción medias negras.- No atiendas, no atiendas…

-Ginny… espera… - ella negó y volvió a besarlo. Harry sonrió. Le encantaba verla apremiante, posesiva, esperando por él. La separó un poco y agarró el teléfono con las manos temblorosas.- Es April…- Ginny cortó todo enseguida, bajando a la realidad.

-¿April? – dijo alarmada.

-Si.

-Debe estar preocupada porque no regresé… - Harry asintió.

-Será mejor que la atienda, quizá es algo sobre Alma.

-Si.- contestó agitada.

Ron y Hermione estaban cenando en la cama. El pelirrojo estaba preocupado por la salud de su novia. Ella no se veía nada bien después de pasar varias horas trabajando. La regañó y la obligó a que tomara reposo. Se había desmayado apenas llegó del ministerio y eso puso a Ron los nervios de punta. Preparó una cena y comieron mientras miraban televisión. Su novia estaba muy pensativa, y no había emitido sonido mientras comía con desesperación chuletas de cerdo. Ron sonrió al pensar que ella detestaba esa actitud a la hora de comer y ahora se podía considerar que hacía lo mismo que él.

-Llamaron mis padres – le informó cuando terminaron y apartaron las bandejas.

-¿Si? ¿Pasó algo?

-No, querían ver a Alma. Y me preguntaron si podíamos acompañarlos…

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Le dije que no porque tu no estabas en condiciones de levantarte…

-¡Ron!

-El sanador Nicolson te dijo que no lo hagas – se excusó su novio con severidad.

-Si, pero yo…

-¡Pero nada! Cuida al bebé, Hermione. ¿Tanto te cuesta? ¡No me hagas poner loco!

-Está bien, cálmate – lo abrazó.

-Estuviste trabajando demasiado. – dijo Ron – y lo tuyo no es un trabajo tranquilo…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tienes que soportar demasiadas presiones, no es prudente en tu estado…

-No seas exagerado.- saltó Hermione.

-Pedirás licencia.

-Está bien, papi Ron – se burló ella.

-¿Por qué estás así, amor? Te noto muy tensa.

-No lo sé…- dijo Hermione- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Deja ya esos malos pensamientos – aconsejó Ron- Debes permanecer tranquila.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? –Repuso haciendo una mueca.- ¿Tus padres irán a ver a Alma?

-Si, esta noche la visitarán. Le pasé la dirección del departamento de April.

-Me parece bien. Ginny se debe una charla con ellos, ¿no? – opinó ella.

-Claro que sí. Estoy seguro que a Ginny le interesará saber muchas cosas de Lauper.

-¿Crees que sería beneficioso que hablen de él? – dijo Hermione escéptica.

-Si. Mi hermana debe saber porqué Lauper se acercó a ella.

-Bueno Ron, pero no lo creyó hace seis años, ¿porqué iba a hacerlo ahora?

-Ahora las cosas cambiaron- afirmó Ron convencido –Mi hermana ya no es la misma.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Ginny no está enamorada de Lauper.

-Yo también pienso eso- coincidió Hermione con cierta alegría – Me parece que a tu hermana le pasan cosas con Harry…

-Él está loco por ella.- observó Ron- Nunca lo vi así por alguien…

-Es verdad. En parte me gusta verlo así… era hora que se enamore ¿no?

-Si, aunque está sufriendo mucho.

-Es difícil lo de ellos – opinó Hermione, contrariada- Kristen y Lauper están en el medio…- él suspiró asintiendo- Ron…

-Dime, hermosa…

-Me gustaría poder acercarme a Ginny…- dijo angustiada- Recuperar la amistad que teníamos…

-Hazlo…

-Temo que no me acepte – confesó Hermione- No me ha llamado para que hablemos ni una sola vez…- agregó con tristeza.

-Debe tener demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…

-Si, pero ¿crees que aún tenga ganas de ser mi amiga?

-Claro que si mi vida, no te angusties…- murmuró Ron besando su frente.

-Haría cualquier cosa por poder hablar con ella…

-Mañana la llamas, ¿si? Ahora deberías dormir.

-Pero son las diez de la noche, cariño – rió Hermione.

-No importa. Descansa, yo te cuidaré.

Estaba anocheciendo y Ginny aún no llegaba de San Mungo. April iba y venía, preocupada. Ginny tenía el celular apagado. Temía que le hubiera ocurrido algo grave. Pero no debía traumarse con esa horrible posibilidad, no debía. Decidió tranquilizarse mientras empezaba a prepararle algo de comer a Alma, que miraba la televisión algo tildada. Cortaba las cebollas con algo de vehemencia; sin duda que hubiera podido hacerlo la varita, pero si no descargaba su preocupación haciendo algún trabajo, pensaba que se volvería loca.

-Tía – la llamó Alma - ¿Cuándo viene mi mamá? – April se estaba teniendo la pregunta.

-Ya llegará cariño – dijo nerviosa cortando las cebollas desprolijamente - No te preocupes…

-Bueno… ¿qué vamos a comer? – Se acercó a la cocina y se le aguaron los ojos- ¡Me arden!

-Es la cebolla cielo, sigue mirando televisión…

-Tengo ganas de ver a mis abuelos – dejó salir la niña enfurruñada.

-Tu mamá ya los invitará…- la consoló April mientras tiraba las cebollas en el aceite hirviendo.-

-¿Podemos llamar a Harry? – April tapó la olla y miró a la niña pensativa.- ¿Podemos tía?

-¿Sabes qué, Al? ¡Tuviste una muy buena idea!- se limpió las manos y buscó su móvil en la cartera- Eso vamos a hacer, vamos a ver si Harry… -marcó el número y lo puso en su oído.- Atiende, Potter…

_-Ho… la… -_la voz de Harry era agitada.

-¿Potter? – dijo April.

_-Si… ¿qué quieres Bones?_

_-_¿Sabes algo de Ginny? No volvió de San Mungo y…

_-Ella… está aquí conmigo…_ -respondió Harry entrecortado.- _¿Y Al…ma?_

-Dile a Ginny que no se preocupes, está bien… - dijo April sonriendo de alivio- ¿Estás agitado o me parece mí? ¿Dónde están?

_-Ginny tenía mucha fiebre…y… -_ Ginny después de cerciorarse que Alma estuviera bien, no dejaba de besarle el cuello y él eso le quitaba parcialmente el habla- _Y bueno yo la fui a buscar…_

-¿Qué tenía fiebre? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó? –se preocupó.

_-No lo sé, me llamó y fui en su ayuda. En cuanto se recupere la llevo al departamento…_

-¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo la periodista divertida.

_-Nada que tu podrida mente esté pensando…-_ mintió Harry.

-Bueno, dile a Ginny que se tome todo el tiempo del mundo para… -rió- tú sabes…

-¿Es Harry, tía? –enunció Alma entusiasmada.

-Si, cielo. Está con tu madre – le contestó su tía radiante.

_-Dile a Alma que luego iremos al departamento._

-Quédense tranquilos – dijo April encantada con la idea de que estén juntos- Seguramente tienen mucho que hablar…- recalcó la última palabra con vehemencia.- Tómense su tiempo…-rió.

_-Eres de lo peor, Bones_ –sin decir nada más, le cortó.

-Bueno cielo – dijo April visiblemente feliz y dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa– Me temo que tu madre tardará un poco…

-¿Está con Harry? – dedujo la niña

-Si mi amor… - Alma sonrió.- ¿Te gusta la idea?

-Si…- afirmó ella y cambió de canal. April, encantada fue a revisar la comida.

-En un rato comemos cariño, ¿quieres poner la mesa?

-No, no quiero…

-¡Eres tremenda, Almita! – agarró su varita y apuntó al mantel y los platos, y éstos empezaron a colocarse solos. En eso, sonó el timbre- ¿Quién será a esta hora? Seguramente Jack…- miró por el agujerito y sus ojos se sorprendieron. Abrió la puerta.- Hola… ¿cómo están?

-Hola April – dijo Molly Weasley – Disculpa que vengamos sin avisar…

-Queríamos ver a Alma – aportó Arthur algo avergonzado.

-No, por favor. Pasen… - ellos miraron para adentro con temor –Ginny no está…- aclaró.

-¡Abuelos! – dijo Alma corriendo a abrazarlos.- ¡Vinieron!

-Hola hermosa – Molly estaba encantada - ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Quieren comer? – les ofreció a Alma.

-Ya hemos cenado, hermosa – dijo Arthur. Se sentaron en una mesa- Permiso April..

-Hagan como si estuvieran en su casa – murmuró ella amablemente y se fue a la cocina.- ¿En serio no quieren cenar?

-No…- dijo Arthur – No queremos molestar…

-¡Faltaba más! Son bienvenidos en esta casa…

-Gracias April…

-¿Dónde está Ginny? – Preguntó Molly mirando los portarretratos de su hija y nieta con ahínco.

-Está con Harry – fue Alma quién contestó y luego siguió jugando con las Snitch, yendo y viniendo… Los señores Weasley se sorprendieron.

-¿Con Harry? ¿Cómo que está con Harry? –dijo Molly.

-Bueno… - empezó April colorada- no, no está con Harry...- tragó saliva.- Quiero decir que se encontró con Harry y tomaron un café, pero después ella….- Arthur alzó la cejas, confundido.- Tuvo que quedarse por una guardia en San Mungo… - sonrió nerviosa.

-No creí que su amistad fuera tan fuerte – opinó la madre de Ginny – Pero bueno, me alegro que… - dejó la frase inconclusa. April pensó « ¿Harry y Ginny amigos? Si, claro»

-Ya está la comida – anunció para cambiar de tema.

Alma y April cenaron mientras charlaban con Molly y Arthur. Luego la niña se puso a jugar con las Snitch que Harry le había regalado, con una inmensa alegría. Era evidente lo bien que le sentaba el contacto con sus abuelos maternos. Los tres adultos miraban a la niña con devoción poco contenida.

-Es tan hermosa…- comentó Molly.

-Si que lo es…

-¿Cómo era cuando nació? – quiso saber Arthur.

-Muy pequeña – contestó April sonriendo con nostalgia – Tenía el pelo casi blanco, Ginny creyó que sería rubia. Luego se le oscureció con el tiempo…

-¿Cuándo supo Ginny de su embarazo? – April dejó de sonreír, Ginny había sufrido muchísimo en esa época. Se sintió muy sola sin la compañía de sus padres y hermanos.

-Unos meses después de la graduación en Hogwarts… - respondió.

-¿Y Lauper cómo se lo tomó? – Intervino Molly – Digo, fue un embarazo planificado…- April enrojeció.- Siento preguntarte esto a ti… pero Ginny ha estado algo reticente a hablar del tema…

-Lo sé, Molly. – Dijo April – El embarazo fue más bien sorpresivo… pero ambos estuvieron muy felices cuando se enteraron…

-April – empezó Arthur – Necesito preguntarte algo más…- tomó aire para darse valor- ¿Ginny no nos habló de Alma por culpa de su novio?

-Arthur, eso debería hablarlo con ella – dijo incómoda – No quisiera generar un problema a causa de esto…

-Te aseguro que no le contaremos a Ginny – musitó Molly confidencialmente- Quedará entre nosotros… ¿fue por Lauper?

-No, no fue por él.

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo decírtelo, Arthur – se excusó April mirando cómo Alma jugaba- Es algo que debe revelarles Ginny…

-Disculpa, ¿es grave? – se asustó el padre de Ginny. La periodista no supo qué contestar, pero Molly fue en su ayuda.

-Dejemos de incomodar a April, Arthur. No debe ser fácil para ella la posición que tiene…

-Quiero que sepan que Ginny los extrañó muchísimo a todos – murmuró – Sufrió tanto al alejarse de ustedes…

-Si no se hubiese ido con ese…

-Tiene razón, Molly – coincidió April- Pierce ha colaborado para que Ginny se alejara de ustedes…

-Al fin alguien que lo reconoce…

-Sin embargo yo esperaba que cambien de actitud en cuanto a eso. – Los señores Weasley abrieron grandes los ojos- Sin ofender, no fue prudente que se opusieran a la relación. Le dejaron a Lauper el camino libre…

-Pero…- intentó defenderse el señor Weasley.

-Tiene razón, Arthur – accedió Molly con culpa - Estuvimos mal con Ginny…

-Lo hecho, hecho está – opinó April – Lo importante es que ya conocieron a Alma…

-¡Abuela! – Intervino Alma - ¡Mira cómo atrapo la Snitch! – la dejó escapar un metro y luego saltó hábilmente para atraparla con la mano derecho.

-¡Muy bien, Al! – la felicitó Arthur radiante.

-Me pregunto de quién habrá heredado sus dotes de buscadora…- April enrojeció, pero ninguno lo notó.

-¿De quién más, cariño? – Dijo Arthur con cierto orgullo –Ginny ha sido buscadora en el equipo de Gryffindor.

-Si seguramente – dijo April sin mirarlos a los ojos. Alma siguió jugando con la Snitch.- ¿Por qué nunca aceptaron a Pierce? – se le salió sin contenerse.

-Es una larga historia – masculló Molly.

-Supongo que Ginny te habrá contado un poco– murmuró el señor Weasley alzando una ceja.

-Si…- dijo April – Ella me comentó sobre la estafa que Félix le hizo a usted…

-Exacto, él me estafó. Pero no fue solo eso…

-¿Ah no? – April estaba muerta de curiosidad.

-No quiero que toquemos este tema – se impuso la señora Weasley.

-Me parece que debemos contarle a April.- opinó Arthur.

-Ginny algo me contó. – dijo la periodista mirando a Molly- Me comentó que tu asegurabas que Pierce estaba con ella para vengarse de ustedes…

-Exacto – confirmó él – Así fue…

-¿Pierce quería vengarse por la estafa?

-No.

-Arthur basta…- rogó Molly avergonzada.

-Por favor…- susurró la joven- Confíen en mí…

-Confiamos en ti. Si hubiese sabido que Ginny era tu amiga, seguramente habríamos estado más tranquilos.

-Gracias – sonrió April.

-Félix Lauper era mi amigo – empezó a relatar Arthur. La señora Weasley bajó la cabeza, avergonzada- Y me traicionó cuando empezó a coquetearle a Molly…

-¿Arthur, por qué me haces esto? – se ofuscó su esposa, incómoda.

-Ginny jamás supo eso – aclaró April sorprendida- Jamás supo que usted y Lauper…

-¡No! ¡Entre Félix Lauper y yo jamás ocurrió nada! – saltó Molly.

-Por supuesto que no – reafirmó el hombre con orgullo.- Él quiso traicionarme pero jamás lo logró… entonces me estafó con el oro… quería verme pasar males económicos, solo por despecho… un imbécil. Al igual que su hijo…

-Debo decir que siempre me pareció que Lauper estaba enamorado de Ginny…- terció April sorprendida.

-Si, pero estoy seguro que todo empezó por una venganza.- argumentó Arthur con determinación- Claro que después ese estúpido se enamoró de Ginny…

-No me extraña que nunca le dijera la verdad – dijo April sin pensar.

-¿No? ¿Por qué? – inquirió Molly.

-Lauper nunca me gustó – reconoció la periodista – De hecho, nunca me cayó bien. El me detesta…

-¿Cómo se conocieron Ginny y tú? – preguntó Arthur con curiosidad. April sonrió.

-Fue hace años… en el Hospital Mágico de Liverpool…

-¡Pero si tu vives aquí en Londres!

-Estaba de visita en Liverpool – explicó April con nostalgia- Fue una noche que nevaba…

_La tormenta de nieve había dejado a Liverpool de un color blanco cegador. April había ido a visitar a una prima lejana, con la cual no tenía demasiada relación. Sin embargo por compromiso fue a verla. A su prima Jess la operaron de urgencia por una peritonitis. Fue una suerte que vaya al hospital a tiempo, de lo contrario, su vida hubiera corrido peligro. Salió resueltamente de la habitación para aparecerse directamente en Londres. Cuando iba por el pasillo chocó con una chica, que tenía los ojos llorosos. Tenía un largo cabello pelirrojo que caía a los costados. April supuso que no tenía más que 18 años. Los papeles que llevaba en las manos se cayeron al piso._

_-Lo siento – se disculpó April apenada- No te vi…_

_-Discúlpame tú… -April se había quedado tildada mirando uno de los papeles.- Dame eso…-se los quitó con brusquedad._

_-¡Qué maleducada! – Dijo April disgustada- Encima que te ayudo a juntar…_

_-¡Estabas mirando mis cosas! – la acusó Ginny indignada.- ¡Eres una atrevida!_

_-Si puede ser – admitió ella sin enojarse._

_-Hasta luego…_

_-Espera…_

_-¿Qué quieres? – le espetó Ginny._

_-Vi los análisis…- le reveló sin inmutarse.- Te felicito, vas a ser madre… Aunque debo decir que eres muy pequeña… - a Ginny se le empañaron los ojos._

_-No te metas en lo que no te importa._

_-Mucho gusto, soy April Bones.- contestó como si ella no hubiese dicho lo último.- Eres una dulzura de persona… ¿sabes? Nunca conocí a alguien tan simpático…- agregó con sarcasmo._

_-Y yo nunca conocí alguien tan discreto… - resopló- Soy Ginny.- tomó su mano._

_-¿Has estado llorando? – Ginny negó - ¿Es por tu embarazo?_

-_Me tengo que ir, señorita Sincera. Fue un gusto conocerte – mintió. No soportaba lo atrevida que era esa tal April._

_-Qué carácter podrido – espetó April mientras la veía alejarse- ¡Eres peor que el imbécil de Harry Potter, Ginny! _

_Ella al escuchar ese nombre se detuvo y se volteó._

_-¿Qué dijiste? _

_-Si bueno, fue una ofensa horrible decirte que eres peor que ese soberbio- Ginny derramó dos lágrimas- ¡Disculpa, no quise ofenderte! – dijo April más sinceramente._

_-No, discúlpame tú.- sollozó ella- Tuve un día terrible y…_

_-¿Quieres venir conmigo a tomar un café? – Le propuso April para remendar su error- Así me cuentas un poco… y de paso puedes pedir chocolate…_

_-¿Chocolate? – se extrañó Ginny._

_-Dicen que las embarazadas se vuelven adictas a él…- le sonrió._

_-Está bien…-aceptó Ginny.- Vamos…_

_-¿Y cómo le vas a poner a tu bebé? _

_-No tengo ni idea, acabo de enterarme_

_-¡Con razón tus lágrimas! – se expresó April riendo – No importa, ahora el chocolate que pediremos en el bar le hará bien a tu alma…_

_-Alma…- repitió Ginny entrando al bar._

-Y así fue como conocí a Ginny – concluyó April pensativa.

-Qué linda historia – opinó Molly. Alma estaba dormida en su regazo- Creo que esta niña está muy cansada…

-Si, ha jugado mucho…

-La acostaré en la cama – dijo Molly.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, cariño?

-No cielo, no pesa nada… - se fue hacia los dormitorios refunfuñando que Alma no tenía un peso ideal.

-Hay cosas que no cambian nunca- le sonrió Arthur- ¿Cómo le iba a poner Ginny en el caso de que Alma fuera un varón?

-No lo sé. Creo que le hubiese gustado llamarlo James.- contestó ella sin pensar.

-¿Cómo el padre de Harry? – se extrañó él. April lamentó haber hablado de más.

-Si bueno…- dijo roja – A Ginny le gusta por un actor muggle, ¿sabe? – mintió.

-Es un lindo nombre… -Molly llegó del dormitorio.

-Ya la acosté.- dijo sonriente- Es muy hermosa…

-Si que lo es…

-Cariño, deberíamos irnos. April tiene que descansar…

-Si- coincidió Molly- Gracias por tu hospitalidad…

-Es raro que Ginny no haya llegado – dijo de pronto Arthur.

-Así son las guardias – dijo April con fingiendo resignación.

Cuando terminó de despedirse con los padres de Ginny cerró la puerta tras ellos, nerviosa. Solo la tranquilizaba el hecho de que su amiga estuviese con Harry. Suspiró, y fue hasta el baño dispuesta darse una ducha relajante.

Félix Lauper se hamacaba en su sillón con rueditas. Parecía nervioso. Estaba muy preocupado por las novedades que podían traerles sus hombres. Sabía de buena fuente que el Ministerio de la Magia interrogó a Stebbins y ese tema lo inquietaba un poco. Sobre todo se preocupó al saber que la Agencia Malfoy se haría cargo de esa rata de alcantarilla. Tomó un poco de Whisky mientras miraba impaciente la lluvia del Bosque. Si Draco descubría lo de la poción sus planes se verían amenazados. Ese maldito no era ningún tonto, eso lo sabía. Malfoy era capaz de descubrir la sumisión de Stebbins en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podían arriesgarse a que eso ocurriese. Para empeorar la situación, el inservible de su hijo no contestaba el móvil ni había acudido a su llamado. _Rata de alcantarilla, debería haberte encerrado en esta casa… si no apareces pronto te mataré, lo juro por el pellejo de Voldemort. _Un hombre entró bruscamente en su despacho.

-¡Al fin llegas, Rubeus! – Espetó de mal modo Félix- ¿Todo el día para recoger inmunda información?

-No es fácil lo que me pediste – se excusó Rubeus al tiempo que se tiraba en la silla, sobándose las sienes.

-¿Y bien?

-Draco Malfoy y Potter interrogaron a Stebbins la semana pasada – informó.- No hay buenas noticias…

-¡Ve al grano inútil! ¿Piensas que tengo todo el tiempo para tus asquerosos preámbulos?

-Malfoy notó que algo raro pasa con Stebbins- soltó Rubeus con los dientes apretados.- Lo descubrió cuando le dio Veritaserum. Por supuesto que no funcionó, ya sabes que la poción corta los efectos...

-¡Maldito sea! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Le sacó sangre a Stebbins y la mandó a analizar – reveló – Me temo que los resultados le darán una certeza del motivo por el cual Stebbins se comporta así…

-¿Dónde los llevaron a analizar? – bramó el viejo y se levantó.

-Unos laboratorios clandestinos. – Contestó Rubeus – Quedan en Callejón Knockturn.

-Tenemos que destruir las pruebas. Probablemente mañana mismo estarán los resultados. Malfoy nos va a hacer mierda… ¡maldito cabrón!

-Es difícil penetrar ese laboratorio. – opinó el otro.

-¡Difícil será enfrentar al ministerio si descubren que en la sangre de Stebbins hay una poción ilegal! – gritó Félix sacado-

-¡Ya lo sé, Félix! – contestó el otro.

-Esta misma noche destruiremos el laboratorio.

-¿Destruiremos? – repitió Rubeus impresionado.

-Iré con ustedes, ya que son un puñado de inservibles. No puedo permitir que se echen a perder las ventas… hay mucho dinero en juego ¿comprendes inútil?

-Está bien, iré a llamar a los demás hombres. – Bufó – Hay algo más…

-¿Qué?

-No logré encontrar a tu hijo. El muy imbécil no le interesan nuestros planes, está atrás de su mujercita todo el santo día… No contesta mis llamados.

-Ya nos vengaremos de él. – Escupió Félix con rencor – Tal vez tengamos que matar a su mujer para que se le vaya lo estúpido… - Rubeus se impresionó- ¿Qué? Dicen que hay amores que matan… -rió como un loco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas matar a Ginevra?

-Es una gran idea – opinó Lauper – Piensa que esa idiota está rodeada de gente que puede desbaratar nuestros planes… todos sus hermanos traidores a la sangre, el imbécil de Arthur Weasley...y el mismísimo Harry Potter… otro idiota.

-¿Y a su madre? – Siseó Rubeus sonriendo.- ¿Te gustaría que matemos a Molly Weasley?- Félix lo tomó del cuello.

-No te atrevas a hablar de ella, gusano.- dijo golpeándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué pasa, Félix? ¿Sigues enamorado de ella?- se burló.

-¡No me desafíes! – lo tiró al suelo- Te juro que no te muelo a golpes solamente porque te necesito para destruir las pruebas...

-Eres igual que tu hijo, Félix. – lo increpó – Muy débil como para dejarte llevar por sus emociones…

-¡Te callas la boca! – Lo apuntó con la varita- Y ve a buscar a los otros hombres… tenemos que ir ya mismo a ese mugroso laboratorio… - Rubeus se levantó.

-¿Qué propones que hagamos?

-Prenderlo fuego – dijo sonriendo Félix – Que quede reducido a cenizas. El local y toda la mierda que tiene adentro… y si matamos alguno, mejor.

-Buena idea, Félix – lo felicitó el hombre con satisfacción.

April salió de ducharse pensativa. Todo lo que le habían revelado Arthur y Molly era bastante jugoso. Estaba deseando que Ginny llegue pronto a casa, no veía la hora de verla para comentarle las novedades. Se colocó el pijama intentando no hacer ruido para que Alma no despierte. Si veía que su madre aún no había llegado, se preocuparía mucho. Suspiró. Lauper cada vez le gustaba menos… Y estaba segura él tenía algo que ver con el deplorable estado de salud de su amiga. _Si llego a comprobar que tienes algo que ver en eso, Lauper, te juro que no dudaré en denunciarte._ De repente, tocaron la puerta con los nudillos tres veces, y April se sobresaltó. Sonrió, pensando que Ginny estaba de vuelta. Sin mirar por el agujero, abrió la puerta. Un sujeto la tomó del cuello

-AHHHH- gritó April asustada.

-Donde está Ginny, Bones….

-¡Suéltame imbécil! –dijo ella asqueada.

-Deja de cubrirla, dime donde está…

-¡No lo sé! – mintió April. Pierce presionó más su cuello.

-¡DIME LA VERDAD O TE JURO QUE NO PASARÁS DE ESTA NOCHE!

-Por favor…- rogó April que se estaba poniendo morada- Lauper…

-¡Habla! – aflojó la presión.

-No se donde está… -dijo asustada- Te juro que no lo sé…

-No juegues conmigo Bones, no sabes de lo que soy capaz…

-Me imagino. – Soltó ella incapaz de mantenerse callada- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny? ¿Qué le hiciste para que vuelva contigo?

-¡Dime donde está! – la apuntó con la varita.

-¡No lo sé! – gritó April igual que enfadada.- Pero si supiera, no te lo diría ¡eres un cerdo!

Pierce le propinó una trompada. Ella cayó al piso tras emitir un grito de dolor.

Luego del llamado de April, Harry pareció haber recuperado la cordura. Vio que Ginny se tambaleaba y le temblaban las piernas. Internamente le agradeció que interrumpiera el momento. Sino hubiese sido por ella, terminaría pasando cualquier cosa. El joven no sabía porqué se resistía a los besos de Ginny. Tal vez era por orgullo, o tal vez por precaución, pero no lo tenía en claro. Lo cierto es que no borraba de su mente las palabras que Ginny le dijo en las afueras del edificio, ella fue clara, prefería a Lauper. Temía hacerse ilusiones, y además no quería caer en sus redes. No tendría vuelta atrás si se dejaba llevar. Por alguna razón no creía que fuese prudente hacerle saber que sus besos lo doblegaban con una facilidad implacable.

-¿Qué dijo April? ¿Alma está bien?

-Si, ella ha preguntado por ti –informó Harry.- En cuanto te repongas te llevo al departamento

-Necesito que sigamos hablando.- dijo ella enseguida.

-No estábamos hablando… - le recordó él rodando los ojos.

-Pero…

-Ginny acuéstate, aún la poción no terminó de hacer efecto – dijo seguro.- No estás bien…

-Necesito decirte que…

-Ahora no- la tapó con la sábana- Descansa un poco… ¿tienes hambre?

-Si, tengo hambre.

-Le diré a Dobby que te prepare algo sano. Espérame aquí.

-Bueno.- se fue.

Ginny se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. No sabía como decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo se tomaría la noticia de que era el padre de Alma? La tranquilizaba el hecho de saber que él amaba a su propia hija, que la quería muchísimo. Al menos gran parte de la verdad ya se la había dicho: que lo amaba. Sin embargo la confesión le dejó un sabor amargo. Al parecer, Harry no sentía lo mismo que ella. De lo contrario, hubiese reaccionado de otra forma. Tal vez Harry estaba enamorado de su novia… si, seguramente era eso. Esa posibilidad le atravesó el pecho de forma cortante. Una aguda tristeza le penetró el corazón. Harry no sentía nada por ella… o tal vez, no creía en su palabra. Restregó sus ojos y sintió que sus tripas rugían de hambre.

Harry entró a la habitación con una humeante sopa de cebolla preparada por Dobby. Ginny sonrió al verlo. Harry dejó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y la miró. Su aspecto había mejorado notablemente, pero seguía muy pálida.

-Gracias –le susurró.

-Toma la sopa.

-¿Tu no comes? – el negó.

-No tengo hambre.- se sentó al lado de su cama.- Creo que estás mejor, ¿no?

-Si – confirmó Ginny – Me hizo bien la poción. – lo miró cargando la cuchara.- Gracias…

-Deja de agradecer.

-¿No me crees, verdad? – Murmuró ella- No crees que sea cierto lo que siento por ti.

-No quiero hablar del tema.-

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Ah, entiendo todo.- dijo entonces Ginny y empezó a beber la sopa rápidamente

-Te vas a atragantar… - Ella no le hizo caso; la terminó a los tumbos, dejó la bandeja a un costado, se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa.- ¿qué haces?

-Me voy…- dijo crudamente. Harry se estremeció ante la certeza de que se alejara.

-¿Qué? Acuéstate, Ginny no estás bien.- se puso de pie por si tenía que detenerla.

-No quiero acostarme.- dijo ella indignada.

-¿Qué bicho te picó? – para su horror Ginny empezó desabotonarse la camisa.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-Ginny, espera…

-Me quiero ir, ya estoy mejor – se sacó la camisa quedando en ropa interior y se le tiró con violencia. Harry tragó al ver su cuerpo semi desnudo – Gracias por lo que hiciste por mi…

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada?

-Ya me di cuenta que es lo que te pasa – explotó Ginny apuntándolo con el dedo.

-No se de que me hablas. – dijo ofuscado.

-¿No sabes? –Levantó la voz-¡Qué conveniente eres!

-¡Dime qué mierda te pasa! – la apuró.

-La verdad… es que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Siento haberte incomodado con lo que te dije…– soltó Ginny con tristeza y impotencia.

-No te entiendo.

-Fui una estúpida al decirte lo que siento por ti.

-No es así.

-Si es así.- contradijo ella dolida- y lo acepto, las cosas siempre fueron de esta manera. Yo debería haberlo asumido hace tiempo…

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

-Tú nunca me correspondiste, en Hogwarts me pasó lo mismo.- se encogió de hombros intentando disimular su desilusión.

-Ginny, deja de hablar estupideces. – la cortó él ya cansado.

-Tú estás enamorado de tu novia.- afirmó convencida- Yo solo fui un capricho para ti. Ahora lo entiendo… ¿dónde rayos pusiste mi ropa?

-¡Ginny, basta! - la tomó por los hombros.

-¡Dame mi ropa!

-Está lloviendo a cántaros, no puedes irte de aquí…

-Me apareceré – miró la hora – Aún tengo tiempo…

-No.- dijo el seguro – No irás a ningún lado…- se interpuso en la puerta.- y menos así desnuda como estás…

-¿No? ¿Y quién va impedírmelo? ¿Tú?

-Ginny, no estás bien, no deberías irte…

-¿Para qué quieres que me quede? ¿Para humillarme? – el frunció el entrecejo.

-La fiebre te afectó el cerebro.- afirmó con arrogancia.

-Vete al diablo, Potter.

-¡Qué dulce eres! – sonrió él falsamente.

-¿Y tú? ¡Acabo de decirte lo que siento y solo me has ignorado! – se afligió ella taciturna.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Si…

-No creo ni una palabra de lo que me dijiste. –le soltó Harry

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-Es dificultoso – dijo irónico- Teniendo en cuenta que hace días me refregaste en la cara la felicidad que tenías con Lauper… - completó con rencor.

-¡Te dije que no se que me pasó!

-Eso explica todo…- siseó Harry enérgico. Ella resopló.

-Dame mi ropa. Me quiero ir.

-No te irás. Acuéstate y cuando te baje la fiebre podrás…

-¡No tengo fiebre! ¡Estoy bien!

-Claro que no estás bien, todavía tienes unas líneas así que…– la agarró de un brazo intentando llevarla a la cama.

-¿Qué haces, Potter? –Chilló ella- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Te digo que te acuestes! – ordenó Harry fuera de sí.

-¡No! – gritó.

-¡Si, debes guardar cama! -Harry tenía más fuerza entonces la tiró en la cama con facilidad. Ginny lo agarró del cuello y él cayó encima de ella. Ginny puso las manos en su cara. Olvidaron por completo la discusión.- Ay!

-Bien, ahora ya estoy acostada- arrulló con un tono de voz relajante- Pero a menos que quieras que huya, deberás quedarte encima mío… - el la tomó del cuello con delicadeza y se miraron a los ojos. A Ginny le dolió la horrible conclusión que había sacado-¿Estás enamorado de Kristen, no? – le preguntó sin contenerse- Dime la verdad…

-No – respondió Harry acariciando su frente.

-¿En serio? – sonrió ella ilusionada.

-En serio…- confirmó él.

-Te necesito, Harry…

La mirada que él le estaba dedicando no solicitaba interpretación. Fue capaz de leer sus ojos verdes todo lo que sus palabras callaban: el sentía lo mismo pero no lo decía. Lo atrajo hacia sí misma para besarlo con exquisita destreza. Harry le devolvió el beso de la misma manera. Rápidamente pasó las dos manos por su espalda para desabrocharle el sostén. _Que conste que tú me provocaste, Ginny, _pensó para alivianar su culpa. Tiró el sostén negro hacia un costado y bajó hacia su cuello. Su mano izquierda palpaba uno de pezones con el pulgar. Ella gimió. Harry se acomodó entre sus piernas y el roce hizo que cerrara los ojos a causa de la excitación. Desesperada, Ginny tomó su chomba y Harry levantó los brazos y la arrojó a un costado. Sintió sus cálidos pechos erectos en su abdomen, y creyó que se enfermaría de placer. Los dedos de Harry llegaron a la intimidad de Ginny y le arrancó las bragas con desesperación. Luego acarició la zona, mientras ella enderezaba su cuerpo y tomaba su muñeca, para guiarlo en ese deleitante proceder. _Maldito seas, eres perfecto haciendo esto, pensó ella._ Harry movió sus dedos profundamente. Se dio cuenta que ella estaba más que dispuesta a ser suya…

-Ahh… Harry… - el sonrió.- Si…

-Eres…

Ginny agarró el cinturón de él y con dificultad los desabrochó. Desabotonó el pantalón, bajándolo con los pies. Harry lamió su cuello hasta llegar al valle que había entre sus pechos. Su cabello y su piel despedían un aroma homicida, y sin saber porqué se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Aquel condenado aroma le recordaba a las almendras…

Intentando sacarse esa idea de su mente, siguió recorriendo toda la geografía de su cuerpo con su sedienta lengua, hasta llegar al ombligo… Mordisqueó la muda inscripción de _Alma,_ aquel tentador tatuaje, y Ginny alborotó su cabello con aprehensión, Harry lamió su ingle con más ahínco posible y ella soltó un grito de placer…

Sus narices se aplastaron, y sus perfumes formaron un aroma uniforme, excitante, sexual. Ginny abrió su boca con ganas y le secuestró los labios, haciéndolos suyos de una sola vez. Entonces volvió a suceder. Su forma de besarlo unido al olor de las almendras, le resultó antiguo y elocuente, invadió sus fosas nasales; era un olor a crema, mezclado con el agua de lluvia de su cabello… Estaba seguro de que conocía aquel incienso perturbador y asesino, que era capaz de embriagarlo, pero no logró acordarse de donde. La persistente fragancia lo dominó por unos segundos, pero después continuó en aquella rica tarea de hacerle el amor… tenía que concentrarse, pero esas impunes sensaciones lo dejaban incapaz de actuar por unos segundos... La frotación empezó primero, sin unir los sexos. La masculinidad de Harry rozaba fogosamente el punto débil de Ginny, y ella, húmeda y sudorosa, le hizo saber que lo estaba haciendo perfectamente… Harry puso sus manos en las de ella y las abrazó con su palma, torturándola con aquel movimiento hasta hacerla ver las estrellas….

-Harry, por favor… no aguanto más… ahh… - el ronroneó con una sonrisa.

Ginny rodeó su cintura con las piernas y él la penetró suavemente… Su sexo se vio abrazado por una llama ardiente y suave como un terciopelo, estar adentro de ella sobrepasaba todas las expectativas de su imaginación. Harry gimió con fuerza, diciendo cosas sin sentido, pronunciando su nombre, haciéndola temblar… su lengua envolvió el lóbulo de la oreja, y entró aún más en ella…

-Si…

-Ahhh… - dejó salir él.- eres una diosa…

-Si…así…

Cuando llegó a lo profundo de su cuerpo, se movió hacia delante de forma feroz, cálida, apremiante. Ginny levantó su pelvis y se agitó con habilidad para darle más espacio dentro de ella. Harry se enloqueció y comenzó acelerar la locura de las inclinaciones hasta transformarlos en atroces y excesivos de lujuria. Harry envolvió sus pechos con ambas manos y acercó su boca a los pezones, saboreándolos con ganas… Ginny le tomó la cabeza y la intensificó hacia ellos, para aumentar el goce, mientras él los mordía suavemente.

El proceso comenzó a repetirse con más velocidad y los dos gritaron mientras se besaban, cubiertos de sudor. La mano de Harry volvió a rodar por su pezón y su dedo pulgar jugó con el de forma atrevida. El orgasmo los envolvió, y a pesar del agotamiento físico, ninguno quiso terminar. Ginny de un solo movimiento cambió la posición sin perder el contacto íntimo y ambos quedaron sentados….

En ese instante Harry volvió a tener un deja vu que prácticamente lo arrojó a un precipicio. Ella abrió los ojos y la miró. Vio que ella sonreía con los ojos, de deseo, el brillo claramente emitía un mensaje claro de que quería más. Aquellas pupilas negras, con el borde chocolate le recordaron a alguien… se le vino una imagen de un antifaz. Sin embargo no detuvo las embestidas, tomó su cintura para ayudarla a moverse y gimió con ganas, clavando las uñas en su blanca piel…

-Ginny…

-Ahh…-ella arañó su espalda transpirada dándole más violencia a sus movimientos, amortiguados por sus rodillas- Si, Ahhh… Harry…

El inminente éxtasis estaba volviéndolos locos, no podían pensar. Se miraron a los ojos. La sangre de Harry creó un tsunami en el medio de su corazón. Su nariz respingadita, su aroma a almendras, le recordó a alguien en especial. Y enseguida su memoria le trajo a colación de quién se trataba. La hipótesis lo aterró. Parpadeó para asegurarse de lo que estaba viendo. Sus pensamientos eran una locura, ella no podía ser quién estaba pensando… y sin embargo…

-Te amo…- le susurró Ginny - Te amo, Harry…

-Ginny…yo también te amo… -ella sonrió y levantó su cadera con ganas de empezar de nuevo.- Ahh…Ginny espera…

-¿Si? – dijo lujuriosa.

-Quiero decirte… - ella giró su pelvis haciendo un movimiento redondo.

-Hazme tuya otra vez, Harry Potter.

Entonces todo cambió… esa mísera frase hizo que Harry cayera de cara contra el piso de cemento. Pero no la asimiló en ese momento, no pudo hacerlo. Sucumbió a su pedido y otra vez la ayudó a moverse una ciega rapidez… las descargas inflamadas en su sexo eran perfectas, ella empezó a hacerlo hacia arriba y hacia abajo…provocando un grito de lujuria en el joven…

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Harry abrazó sus hombros desnudos y la impulsó hacia abajo para sentir más placer. Gimió con más desesperación. Cerró los ojos y sintió que Ginny despejaba el sudor de su frente, y lamía su cicatriz. La cama empezó a hacer un ruido incesante por sus movimientos, mientras ambos gritaban de fogosidad. Sus cuerpos yacían a un paso de explotar de placer por tercera vez. Harry posó su lengua por su cuello rápidamente… Cuando alcanzaron el máximo placer, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama. Ginny desordenó los cabellos de Harry con brusquedad… Él le tomó las manos, sus dedos eran femeninos y largos, los chupó, mordiéndolos, envolviéndolos con su lengua… Sus uñas eran estaban pintadas de fucsia chillón… Se dejaron caer en la cama, y el contacto íntimo se desprendió con tanta velocidad, que ella tuvo un mal presentimiento

Harry le levantó el cuello para observarlo con más detenimiento. En el costado derecho tenía un sensual lunar justo al lado de la tráquea. El corazón le dio un impulso doloroso, no había dudas…

La boca se le secó… y no solo era por el esfuerzo físico de hacerle el amor.

Se atragantó con asfixiante certidumbre de su corazón.

_No… no… no…_ - le rogaba fuera de sí, su conciencia. _No puede ser, no puede ser._

Ginny… no podía ser _ella._

Pero era.

Si que era…

Le dio la espalda.

-Harry… - lo llamó.

Él no le hizo caso. Sentía el gusto a sangre en su boca y los ojos se le empañaron con aquella autoritaria certeza en su interior. La garganta le ardía como si hubiese bebido litros de agrio Whisky de fuego. Se tomó la cabeza… no iba a poder controlarse.

-Harry… - lo llamó Ginny sorprendida.- Harry, ¿qué te pasa?

Otra vez hizo caso omiso a su enunciado. Buscó sus bóxers y se los colocó con rapidez.

-Harry- insistió ella por tercera vez y puso una mano en el hombro. El se la quitó bruscamente.- ¿Qué es lo que…? – se dio vuelta y la enfrentó.

-¿Te divertiste jugando conmigo, chica del antifaz? - dijo con voz ronca, pero firme.

Ginny palideció.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Termina peor que el otro! Lo siento mucho!:( jajja (mi manía y yo no tenemos acuerdo) Se aceptan reviews que digan "andate a la mierda" jajajajaja En el proximo capítulo "se arma", como decimos acá en Argentina. Si, pasa eso que ustedes piensan. La verdad explota por fin.

Para los que preguntaban como April y Ginny se conocieron, les puse la escena del recuerdo. Y muchos me llamaron la atención sobre la relación de April y Jack, me alegro que les guste el lemmon ese, porque es de personajes inventados! En el proximo capítulo hay algo más de ellos.

Si todo continúa así, voy a seguir actualizando tan seguido como siempre.

A los que esperan "Tu mejor error", si tengo suerte-y tiempo de escribir-, esta semana pondré el 3.

Espero sus lindos comentarios! No se olviden de dejármelos, la presión ejerce un buen efecto en mí, aunque me pone nerviosa porque tengo miedo de defraudarlos, debo admitirlo. jaja

Los adoro y gracias por todo.

Joanne.


	18. El sabor de la verdad

**Hola a todos! Si, vine un día antes! jaja Tengo tanto que agradecerles, de verdad, me hacen cada día más feliz con esta historia. Jamás pensé que iba a recibir el cariño que estoy recibiendo y el entusiasmo que muestran. Gracias de corazón, porque eso es "mi alimento" para continuarla de la mejor manera.**

**También agradezco a los que se mostraron preocupados porque ayer tuve un problemita de salud, nada grave por supuesto, pero me senti bastante mal! jaja **

**Sin nada más que decir, acá tienen la continuación del cap anterior. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

**El sabor de la verdad**

_Y deshojando las cenizas de este amor_

_Soborno a mi lengua_

_Para no nombrarte más_

_Y no me jures "yo te quise de verdad"_

_Que la verdad, muñeca,_

_Siempre muerde si no la mimas un poco._

-¿Te divertiste jugando conmigo, chica del antifaz? - dijo con voz ronca, pero firme.

Ginny palideció sin poder articular sonido.

-¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA! – Gritó Harry sacado, mientras se ponía su camisa. Ella se asustó.

-Yo…- dijo en un susurro débil.

-¡ME LO VAS A NEGAR! ¡YA ME DI CUENTA DE TODO! -a Ginny le dio miedo su reacción.- ¿ERES CAPAZ DE SEGUIR TOMÁNDOME EL PELO GINNY? ¡HABLA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

-Si, déjame que te expli…

-TE DIVERTISTE DE LO LINDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ¿NO? – Continuó él rojo de furia- ME IMAGINO LO ENTRETENIDO QUE FUE BURLARTE DE MI… ¡Y LO HICISTE DOS VECES! – gesticuló la cantidad con los dedos.

-¡No quise burlarme de ti, Harry! – exclamó ella levantando un poco la voz.

-¿AH NO? ¿Y COMO LE LLAMAS A TODAS TUS MENTIRAS? ¿CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRME LA VERDAD?

-¡Te lo quería decir, pero no pude, algo me pasó y…! – Se excusó Ginny al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Tenía miedo de que supieras que era yo con quién estuviste en la Sala Multipropósito!- El se quedó estupefacto al escuchar la confirmación.

-Por fin lo reconoces… -la miraba con repulsión y las manos atadas a su cabello– Sinceramente…- negó con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.- Eres una…

-Escúchame…

-No quiero oír una palabra más de ti. ¿Pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta que me estaba tirando a la misma zorra de hace años? –Le preguntó hirientemente- ¡PENSABAS ESO O QUÉ! ¡CONTESTA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

-No, no fue así… - dijo ella al borde del llanto. El se encolerizó aún más al verla así.

-¿TANTA CARA DE IDIOTA TENGO, GINEVRA? – estaba desquiciado.

-¡TENÍA MIEDO! – Se impuso ella para hacerse oír - ¡MIEDO DE CÓMO PUDIERAS TOMARTE LA NOTICIA!

-¿RESULTA QUE TU ERES LA VÍCTIMA EN ESTA HISTORIA? – Dijo él sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-¡YO NO DIJE ESO, HARRY!

-Me das asco… - se dio vuelta, como si le diera nauseas mirarla – Vete de aquí… no quiero verte nunca más… vete de mi casa…

-Por favor escúchame Harry….

-No quiero oír una palabra más – dijo con disfonía- Sal de mi vista, Ginevra. ¡¿NO ME OÍSTE! ¡VETE DE MI CASA!

-Quiero que sepas que nunca quise lastimarte… las cosas se dieron así y….

-¿LAS COSAS SE DIERON ASÍ, DIJISTE? – Vociferó Harry destilando veneno- ¡LAS COSAS NO SE DAN SOLAS, MALDITA SEAS GINEVRA! ¡TÚ DECIDISTE BURLARTE DE MI! – La increpó con violencia- ¡ERES UNA CERDA MENTIROSA!

-¡HARRY POR FAVOR! ¡TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME! – Le rogó mientras lágrimas desbordaban sus mejillas.- ¡Tengo que decirte que algo sobre A…!

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ YA MISMO! –Ella intentó acercarse- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ME DAS ASCO, SAL DE MI VISTA! – Gritó él con repulsión -¡VETE CON TU NOVIO Y CON…! – Se interrumpió, horrorizado y retrocedió con más repugnancia aún. _"Tengo un papá, pero mi mamá no quiere que lo conozca, porque es malo"_ la voz de Alma resonó en su mente y parecía que se estaba volviendo loco.- No, dime que no, no puede ser… ¡NO!

-Harry… tengo que decirte que…- Ginny tragó la poca saliva en su boca – que Alma…

-No lo digas… - la frenó él en un susurro impotente – No lo digas, no puede ser…- se le quebró la voz.

-Si…- dijo Ginny tapándose la boca y derramando muchas lágrimas.- Si, es así…

-No…- negó Harry asqueado- No me pudiste hacer esto…. No pudiste ser capaz de…

-Yo…- pero él la tomó del cuello y la estampó contra el modular que estaba enfrente la cama. Ginny gritó del susto.- ¡Harry no! ¡No me hagas nada! –Le suplicó, mientras él la sostenía con una mano en su pecho.- ¡Por favor, suéltame!

-¿Alma es mi hija? – bramó desquiciado. Ginny sollozó.- ¡TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!- Harry aflojó la tensión.- ¡CONTÉSTAME ANTES DE QUE TE MATE, HIJA DE PUTA!

-¡Suéltame, por favor! ¡Suéltame, me estás lastimando! –Harry no le estaba haciendo verdadero daño, solo la retenía con firmeza en el lugar, pero Ginny estaba demasiado asustada.

-¡CONTÉSTAME GINNY! – Gritó escupiéndole la cara.- ¿ALMA ES MI HIJA SI O NO?

-S-i…- tartamudeó aterrorizada. Él la soltó bruscamente- Si… Alma es tu hija…- Ginny se dejó caer con su peso hasta el suelo apoyada en el mueble y se abrazó a sus rodillas, llorando como una niña.

-No…- estaba desquiciado.

Se hizo un silencio demoledor. Ese que daba lugar a la terrible verdad que se incrustaba al fin entre ambos, en el pesado aire de la habitación.

-Maldita seas… maldita seas – respiraba entrecortado y lloraba al mismo tiempo- maldita, como pudiste hacerme esto…

Entonces Harry se descontroló y agarró la bandeja que estaba en la mesita de luz y la estampó contra la pared. Todos sus elementos se hicieron trizas. Ginny gritó y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Harry, cálmate! – Le suplicó impresionada- ¡Cálmate! ¡Por favor, cálmate!

-¡Hija de puta! ¿Qué me calme, dijiste? –dijo hecho una fiera- ¡Qué hiciste Ginny! ¡QUÉ ME HICISTE! – arrojó enloquecido.

-Harry, por favor…

-Me ocultaste a mi hija durante seis años…-concluyó Harry. Sus cara estaba empapada de sudor y lágrimas- ¡Seis malditos años sin saber que tenía una hija! - se escurrió la cara tomándose la cabeza con abatimiento. Ginny tomaba valor para ponerse de pie. - Seis años… Alma es mi hija… no… esto es una pesadilla… ¿qué hiciste?- decía incoherentemente.- ¿Qué hiciste, perra? ¡QUE ME HICISTE! – Le dio un puñete a la ventana y su mano se cubrió de sangre. Los vidrios saltaron en la cara y Harry chilló de dolor.

-¡NO! – Gritó ella preocupada.

-¡ERES PERVERSA! – Bramó Harry con el rostro cubierto de sangre. - ¡Eres una perra hija de puta!

-Harry escúchame, quiero explicarte cómo fueron las cosas… - él se alejó, dispuesto a irse.

-No… no… no tengo nada más que escuchar…-ella intentó detenerlo. La mano le chorreaba sangre copiosamente, pero no parecía importarle. Su camisa estaba completamente manchada– No me toques… ni te acerques a mí… no se de lo que soy capaz, te lo digo en serio… aléjate.

-Yo… yo… - Ginny lloraba mucho y no podía hablar – … no supe que era tu hija cuando ella nació, no lo supe… -el tenía una expresión escalofriante, como si estuviera observando a Voldemort. - Tuve… la duda… por años… hasta que… cotejé el ADN de Alma con el de Pierce… -Harry de repente recordó la conversación oída en el palier del edificio de April. Pierce hablaba de unos ADN, ahora entendía todo- y dieron negativo… y luego Pierce trajo otros análisis que daban positivo, pero estoy segura que eran truchos… porque… Alma es tu hija…yo lo sé, así lo siento…

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? – rugió Harry escurriéndose la sangre.

-Meses… - contestó Ginny rápidamente.- pero me olvidé de eso… no se qué me paso en estos últimos días… no sé…

-Eres una maldita embustera Ginevra – le dijo con aversión.- Sal de mi vista…

-Harry, por favor, entiéndeme…

-¿Entenderte? ¡Me ocultaste a mi hija! ¿Crees que podría entender una cosa así? – Escupió dolido. Ella dio un paso adelante-

-Déjame que te ayude con…

-¡NO! – La frenó con la mano ilesa- Te advierto que no te acerques porque no respondo de mi… y hablo en serio...- retrocedió enloquecido.- no quiero ensuciarme las manos con una rata como tú…

-Todo lo demás es cierto, Harry. Te amo…

-No vuelvas a repetir una cosa así – la apuntó con el dedo ensangrentado de forma amenazante- Tú no puedes amar a nadie más que ti misma.

-Harry…

-Si te tengo piedad de ti es solo porque eres la madre de mi hija – expulsó con disgusto- Pero no me provoques… le voy a decir a Alma la verdad… le voy a decir que tú nos mentiste… y nos privaste… saber… de…- no podía respirar, estaba como loco.

-Si… si… - aceptó Ginny temblando de llanto.- Yo no me opongo, díselo…

-De ahora en más yo voy a manejar los hilos de esta historia, ¿me oíste? – la amenazó de forma aterrorizante.

-Si… - dijo sumisa.

-Alma vivirá conmigo – Ginny se estremeció.

-¿Qué? – se horrorizó ella repentinamente.

-Lo que oíste… haré el ADN para demostrar que soy el padre. Y luego quiero la tenencia de mi hija…

-Harry… -Ella no daba crédito a sus oídos- ¿qué dices? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Alma vivirá conmigo, Ginevra – repitió él sin inmutarse.- Quiero la tenencia de mi hija.

-No puedes… soy la madre… no puedes…

-¿Qué no puedo, hija de puta? – Soltó endiablado de locura- ¿Con quién te piensas que estás hablando, con el imbécil de Lauper quizás? ¡Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca! ¿Te olvidaste de quién soy? ¿Creíste que podías tomarme el pelo sin pagar las consecuencias? –Ginny negó mientras temblaba- No, te equivocaste. Tú vas a aprender que conmigo no se juega. Quiero la custodia de mi hija, y llevará mi apellido…

-Harry… - sollozó ella.- No lo hagas…

-Lo haré y no podrás detenerme. – dijo con firmeza- Alma vivirá conmigo y este punto no es discutible.

-¡NO! – Sollozó y se puso de rodillas tomándolo de su camisa- No… por favor… no me la quites… no la separes de mi… yo… no puedo… vivir… sin… ella…- hipó de llanto.- Hare… lo que… quieras… pero…

-Levántate Ginny – dijo él sin atisbo de piedad- ¡LEVÁNTATE! –la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Ginny se colgó de su cuello, clamando piedad. Apoyó su cara en su cuello, desesperada. Él no correspondió el abrazo sino que se mantuvo rígido como una estatua. Ella casi no podía respirar del llanto.- Deja de llorar, Ginevra….- susurró Harry y sus ojos se le aguaron… dos lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mezcladas con la sangre.- Deja de llorar… - repitió con voz palpitante.

-No… puedo… no…- Ginny se frotaba el pecho consternada- No…

-¡Te estás ahogando, deja de llorar! – la zamarreó un poco casi con desesperación.

-Harry… no… me la… quites…

-Basta Ginevra.- ella le tomó el pecho suplicante.

-Perdóname… perdóname… no me quites a Al… yo…

-Basta… esta conversación se terminó aquí.

-No.

-¡SI! - se fue hasta la puerta y sin mirarla agregó:- Desocupa mi casa cuanto antes...- se retiró dando un portazo estruendoso.

* * *

><p>-¡Dime donde está! – exigió Pierce.<p>

-¡No lo sé! – gritó April igual que enfadada.- Pero si supiera, no te lo diría ¡eres un cerdo!

Lauper le propinó una trompada. Ella cayó al piso tras emitir un grito de dolor. Sollozó desesperada, esperando que Alma no despierte. Él sacó la varita y la apunto.

-Dime donde está Ginny, porque te juro que no dudaré en torturarte…- la amenazó.

-No lo se… -mintió April. Pierce levantó más su varita- Por favor, Al puede despertar…

La puerta de departamento se abrió violentamente. Jack estaba allí con un gesto francamente atemorizante. Pierce se dio vuelta.

-¿Qué haces tú…? ¡Fuera de aquí viejo metido! – gritó Pierce.

-Esperaba darte lo que te mereces… -un puñetazo le acomodó la mandíbula a Pierce. Jack lo tomó de su camisa, que emitió un sonido rasgado- ¡Quién te piensas que eres para tocarle un pelo!- gritó encolerizado. April se puso de pie e intentó pararlo.

-¡Déjalo, Jack! No vale la pena…

-¡Suéltame viejo estúpido! –Jack lo tiró contra la pared.

-Vete de aquí antes de que te muela a golpes… si vuelves a tocarle un pelo a April te juro que te mato… -decía jadeando.

-¡Suéltalo, Jack! ¡Deja que se vaya este gusano! – le rogó April asustada. Él le hizo caso. Jadeando Pierce lo miró con asco.

-Esto no se queda así…

-¡VETE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE! – Gritó Jack y le abrió la puerta, empujándolo al palier. Luego la cerró con violencia- April… - ella escurrió la sangre de los labios.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si…-dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Él la abrazó, y la periodista se refugió en sus brazos.

-Gracias –masculló angustiada- Es violento… temo por Ginny.

-Tranquila, Harry la va a proteger…- Jack fue hasta la heladera y le entregó unos hielos envueltos en una servilleta- Ponte esto en el labio…- se sentaron en la mesa.

-Gracias Jack. Sino llegabas le hubiera podido pasar algo a Almita…

-Ni lo menciones… - dijo él preocupado- Hay que denunciar a este tipo, está loco.

-No quiero hacer nada sin hablar con Ginny primero… ella no ha llegado, está con Harry…-miró la hora- Son las tres de la mañana… la verdad es que…

-No te preocupes… yo puedo llamar a Harry y preguntarle cómo está…

-¿Y si sospecha? ¿No sonará raro que lo llames?

-No, no va sospechar nada…- la miró.

-Me siento muy sola…- dejó salir ella con tristeza y dos lágrimas rodaron por sus cabellos.

-¿April?-se sorprendió Jack por su debilidad. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, ella siempre aparentaba ser un roble.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… soy una estúpida, no me hagas caso…

-No…- le escurrió las lágrimas con los dedos.- No eres estúpida…

Ella lo miró a los ojos. El rostro de Jack tenía unas pocas arrugas en la frente, y su pelo castaño algo canoso, le sentaba muy bien. No era que no se había dado cuenta que para sus cuarenta y cinco años, estaba más que bien cuidado. Pero Jack nunca había mostrado en ella más un interés de amigos. Sin embargo, por la manera en que la miraba, estaba segura que él tenía las mismas ganas de hacer… se acercó hasta su boca y cuando los labios estaba por unirse…

-Tía – Alma había despertado y la miraba desde la puerta del dormitorio con los pelos alborotados. April y Jack se separaron - ¿Qué pasó? ¡Tienes sangre en la boca!

-Nada mi amor… me golpeé. Vuelve a la cama…

-Hola Alma… - la saludó Jack, colorado.

-Hola tío…

-¿Tío? – se extrañó April.

-Bueno, soy el nuevo tío de Alma… ¿no le contaste eso a April? – le dijo Jack a la niña con una sonrisa.

-Deberías hacer algo más para ser su tío con todas las letras…- le insinuó April con una media sonrisa.

-Eres lo más descarado que conocí en mi vida – dijo solemne Jack.

-Por eso me quieres – replicó April. Alma los miraba sorprendida.

-¿Son novios? – se le salió suspicaz. El analista enrojeció.

-No, Al. – Contestó su tía – El señor Jack Daniels es mi padre… - aclaró con sarcasmo.

-¿Tu papá?

-No le hagas caso – dijo Jack fulminándola con la mirada- Tu tía no está en sus cabales…

-A dormir Al. –Indicó April- Tienes que descansar…

-No tengo sueño – dijo Alma.

-Si lo tienes, es muy tarde…

-¿Dónde está mi mama?

-Sigue con Harry, no ha llegado.- suspiró su tía –A la cama Al, debes dormir…- Alma, quejosa, se retiró al dormitorio.

-Yo me voy – anunció Jack caminando hasta la puerta. April lo acompañó e hizo una sonrisa amarga.

-Huye como una rata, Daniels.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que estoy saliendo con una rata…- inventó April.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? – ella alzó las cejas sorprendida por su reacción. Y viendo que le había salido bien, continuó con la mentira.

-Si papi… -le contestó suspirando de placer- ¿Me imagino que no esperabas que te pida permiso, no? Se que eres mi padre, pero…

-¿Quién es? ¿Kevin Lodge? – saltó él enseguida.

-Si…- mintió ella.- ¿Te molesta?

-No.

-¿No?

-Me voy…

-Hasta mañana.- le espetó ella enojada y le cerró la puerta con ira.

Jack alcanzó a escuchar un "Vete al infierno, cabrón", fuerte y claro.

* * *

><p>Hermione despertó sobresaltada esa mañana. Tenía la boca seca… abrió los ojos y se encontró con el blanco techo de su suite. En ese instante el despertador de Ron sonó con una horrible melodía. Detestaba los despertadores, siempre hacían que uno despierte de mal humor y sobresaltado. El pelirrojo lo apagó con un golpe seco. Ella miró el reloj y vio que marcaban las cinco y media de la madrugada. Aún era muy temprano. Se levantó después de acariciar el hombro de su novio, dispuesta a tomarse cinco litros de agua. Se colocó la bata y de repente tuvo un extraño augurio negro. Parpadeó, dispuesta a no dejarse llevar por aquel vacío que la acongojó por algunos segundos. Fue hasta la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un té. La pava hirvió después del hechizo y Hermione tomó empezando a servir el té. Se le vino una imagen de Harry, sin saber porqué y el corazón le latió con fuerza. Unos brazos le tocaron la cintura y ella soltó la pava que casi se le cae encima…<p>

-¡AHHHH! – gritó asustada.

-¡Soy yo, soy yo! – La calmó Ron.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi te quemas viva! – la reprendió.

-Lo siento creí que… lo siento…- revolvió el te con las manos temblorosas y la cuchara hizo un ruido tenso…

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? – dijo Ron preocupado.

-No…- dijo y los ojos se le aguaron.

-¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

-Tenía hambre…- agarró una masita y la mojó en el te.- ¿Puedes llamar a Harry?- Ron frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…

-No sigas con eso, Hermione. Desde que estás embarazada te pusiste algo paranoica…-Ella lo miró ofendida.- Lo siento pero…

-Llama a Harry…- repitió ella tomándose el pecho.- Harry no está bien…. No está bien, Ron ¡Llámalo!

-¡Qué dices! ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Siento que algo malo le pasó a Harry…

-¡Diablos! ¡Haces que me preocupe! – Le reprochó su novio yendo a buscar el teléfono y luego volvió digitando el número de su amigo- Si no supiera que tienen diferentes apellidos dirían que son gemelos… siempre saben lo que… -no terminó la frase- Me da el contestador…- le dijo.

-¡No! – Se desesperó ella tirando la taza- ¡Vamos a buscarlo! ¡Seguro le pasó algo! ¡Tengo miedo!

-De ninguna manera, tú te quedas aquí…

-¿Dónde lo vas a buscar? – inquirió su novia temblando.

-Seguro salió con el auto azul ese… se obsesionó y no usa otro. Tiene un GPS y lo ubicaré rápido… -ella asintió- No vendrás conmigo…

-¿Por qué? Ron, necesito saber que Harry está bien…

-Te mandaré un mensaje… - la abrazó- Por favor, cuida al bebé Hermione… es lo más importante que tenemos.

-Si…- aceptó acariciándose el vientre- Tienes razón, te prometo que estaremos bien… -Ron la abrazó.

-Te amo hermosa. No te muevas de aquí ¿Si? – ella asintió mientras lo veía irse.

* * *

><p><em>London Millenium Bridge<em> era lugar favorito de Harry de la ciudad. En ese momento ya estaba amaneciendo. Los pequeños y otoñales rayos de luz dejaron ver sus ojos verdes inmersos en el espanto de la verdad. Una botella del mejor Whisky ladeaba en su mano derecha. Estaba tirado y apoyado contra las barandas, con una gorra de _Manchester United_, para evitar que alguien lo reconozca. Borracho y perdido, miraba al vacío, las pocas personas que pasaban por lo ignoraban como si fuese un marginal. Él agradecía eso en silencio porque era lo que necesitaba. Sentir que estaba vivo era una tortura. Tenía quince llamadas perdidas de Ron en su celular, que obviamente no había contestado.

No soportaba ser quién era, estar vivo. Se sentía denigrado, sucio, embarrado por la realidad. La angustia con sabor al alcohol se alojó en su garganta, y se atragantó con un vacío enorme, terrible, sobrecogedor, escalofriante, y la amarga tristeza le pesaba horrores. Estaba contaminado. Como aquella vez que creyó que debía morir para salvar al mundo Mágico, porque él llevaba consigo una parte del alma de Voldemort. Y ahora sucedía lo mismo, salvando las distancias. Ahora sabía que él era el padre de esa niña. Por fin comprendía porqué la quería tanto, y resolvía el inexplicable amor innato que siempre había sentido por ella y que hasta ese momento, carecía de explicación razonable. _Es mi hija, Alma es mi hija._

En medio de aquel enérgico dolor que infectaba su respiración hasta transformarla en algo penoso y difícil de realizar, no podía alegrarse por la noticia de saber que era su padre. Aunque sentía un gran alivio de que así fuera, el engaño de Ginny impedía que lo disfrute. Bebió un poco más de Whisky y se tiró un poco en la mano herida, para limpiarse la sangre. El corte profundo le ardió, pero no le dio importancia.

Cuánto daría por olvidarse de todo, desaparecer, que lo arranquen del mundo y lo duerman por una semana. No quería atravesar ese momento, quería aliviar la frustración de su pecho, la mentira de su sangre, quería sustraerse del mundo. Odiaba sentirse así, pero nada podía hacer para impedir caerse en ese abismo carente de desenlace, de consuelo aparente.

Qué idiota, que imbécil había sido. Inocentemente había pensado que tenía a todas las mujeres a sus pies. Ginny le había refutado esa ingenua creencia; ella no sólo lo dejó durmiendo solo esa noche en la Sala Multipropósito sino que se burló de él durante meses… lo enamoró, lo destruyó en mil pedazos y lo privó de saber durante años que tenían una hija. No importaba que ella no hubiera sabido si él era su padre.

Sin embargo, creía que el no se había enamorado realmente de Ginny; no, se enamoró lo que el creyó que era y esa persona, no existía. Era una mentira. La Ginny que él conoció, no era la real… solo fue una actuación, absolutamente todo. _Te jodieron como el maldito imbécil que eres, Potter. _Aquellas conclusiones eran tan dolorosas que lo dejaron obsoleto, atrasado de la realidad. El padecimiento era tal que anestesió la sucursal del infierno que portaba en su interior.

-Harry –lo llamó de pronto una voz.- ¡Por fin te encuentro!- Ron observó que tenía un profundo corte en la mano donde sostenía la botella de Whisky.- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Se sorprendió Harry.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Por el GPS de tu auto.– respondió Ron mirándolo con preocupación –¡Te llamé quinientas veces y no respondías! ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto, Potter?

-¿Cómo sabías que yo…?

-Hermione – dijo Ron como si eso explicara todo- Y sus presentimientos…- bufó y miró el reloj- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces emborrachándote a las seis de la mañana de un miércoles? ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

-No puedo más…- balbuceó Harry evitando los azules ojos de su amigo – No sé como decirte esto… - Ron se dio cuenta que se trataba de algo muy grave.

-Empieza por el principio – se arrojó a su lado. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Es por Ginny? – tanteó Ron, que tenía una sospecha sobre los motivos del deplorable estado de Harry.

-Sí. Si, es por ella.

-¿Le pasó algo?

-Ron… - negó con la cabeza.-No le pasó nada…- Estaba muy mareado y creía que podía perder el conocimiento.- No sé cómo…

-Yo opino que deberíamos irnos de aquí.- le tocó el hombro comprensivo.- Vamos al auto…

-No quiero. Necesito seguir tomando, déjame solo… - dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ron se alarmó… que Harry llorara era demasiado.

-Harry…- solo logró articular.

-No… vete…

-¿Te volviste loco? No voy a dejarte solo…

-Yo no sé como…

-¡Harry, basta! ¡Dime qué carajo te pasa! – gritó Ron. Algunos _muggles _los miraron reprobatoriamente.- ¿Quieres que nos encuentre algún reportero? ¡Levántate!

-Ron… escúchame… - decía Harry entrecortado.- Tienes que escucharme…

-Dímelo…

-Yo soy… yo soy… - empezó tartamudeando- soy el padre de Alma…

Ron sonrió, pensando que había perdido el juicio. No obstante, lo inquietó el tono inequívoco de la afirmación.

-¿Qué dices? ¿El alcohol te afectó el cerebro, Potter? – pudo contestar.

-No.

-¿Entonces con qué te drogaste?

-Es la verdad, te lo juro… se que parece una locura pero…

-¡Es imposible, Harry! ¡Alma es hija de Lauper! – su amigo negó.

-Ginny es… es… la chica del antifaz… - hilvanó con dificultad –¿Entiendes Ron? – Su amigo no lo podía creer, lo miraba como si fuese un loco- Ella es con quién me acosté hace años… nunca me cuidé Ron… soy el padre de Alma… y ella…me lo confirmó.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? – Ron estaba súbitamente pálido- No, Harry, no puede ser… ella no…

-Si, ella me lo dijo, Ginny me dijo que soy el padre de Alma...- se escurrió las lágrimas- Ginny me destruyó… me… -no pudo seguir hablando.- Estoy… me negó a saber de mi hija durante años, Ron.

-Harry… - lo tomó por la camisa sin ejercer mucha presión, intentando creer lo que decía, pero no tenía sentido. Sencillamente era imposible. - ¡Júrame que me estás diciendo la verdad!

-Te lo juro… -dijo llorando y apoyándose en el pecho de su amigo. Se abrazaron como nunca antes. -Te lo juro… me quiero morir, Ron… - Cuando el abrazo cesó, Ron empezó a ir y venir. Parecía tener ganas de arrojarse al río. – Soy el…

-No puede ser que Ginny hizo eso, no puede ser… - decía tan impresionado como Harry.

-Es una maldita zorra… tu me avisaste pero…- negó – Yo no lo entendí…- dio otro sorbo al Whisky, que ya iba por la mitad. Entonces Ron le sacó la botella y también bebió un generoso sorbo- La voy a destruir…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – Dijo cerrando los ojos para expresar el ardor en su garganta- ¿Cómo fue que mi hermana te contó toda la verdad? – Harry giró la cabeza. No iba a mentirle, no iba a hacer a convertirse en un monstruo como Ginny.

-Me acosté con ella… y la reconocí – le soltó sin preámbulos. Creyó que Ron iba a golpearlo, pero él se quedó estático mirándolo- No me interesa si me golpeas, hazlo… peor no puedo estar.

-Vámonos de aquí-le dijo Ron, sin tener intenciones de hacerle nada.- Mi hermana me va a escuchar.

* * *

><p>Ginny desapareció de la casa de Harry en cuanto éste se fue. No podía parar de llorar, estaba desesperada. Temía de lo que Harry podía hacerle, sobre todo su amenaza de quitarle a Alma. <em>Tranquilízate, Ginny, tranquilízate. <em>– se dijo. Pero era incapaz de mantener la calma. El pecho le dolía de tanto llorar y el miedo violentaba sus sentidos al extremo. Harry se había enterado de la peor manera que era el padre de Alma…necesitaba ayuda urgente. Encendió el celular y descubrió que tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de April, Pierce y Jack. La primera persona que se le vino a la mente fue Hermione. La necesitaba… Era una urgencia. Llegó al departamento y se escurrió las lágrimas. A esa altura quizá Ron ya supiera toda la verdad, era importante que su ex mejor amiga se enterara por ella. Marcó su número…

_-¿Ginny?_ – atendió Hermione al instante.

-Hermione ven para el departamento de April… es al lado de FLY en Callejón Diagon – murmuró Ginny.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¡Me estás asustando!_

-Es urgente, ven para acá, te lo ruego…

_-¿Me puedo aparecer en el edificio?_

-Si… - Hermione cortó. En menos de cinco segundos la tenía enfrente sus ojos.

-¡Ginny! – La abrazó, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado - ¡Ginny, qué te pasa! –ella no dejaba de sollozar. – Ven, subamos…

-No, no subamos arriba debe estar Alma…- se excusó ella.- No quiero que me vea así…

-No importa. Seguro que está durmiendo… ven conmigo… - la introdujo en el ascensor. Ella temblaba incontrolablemente.

Entraron al departamento y allí encontraron a April, con poniéndose hielo en la herida. Tenía unas grandes ojeras señal de que, al igual que Ginny, no había dormido en toda la noche. Cuando las vio entrar a la vivienda, se puso de pie, preocupada.

-¡Ginny, Hermione! – Exclamó asustada- ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé – susurró Hermione preocupada- Vine en cuanto Ginny me llamó… no deja de llorar… Ginny, cálmate.

-No… puedo…- dejo salir con angustia y sin dejar de temblar.

-Ginny, habla, ¿qué pasó con Harry? – pero su amiga no podía hablar.

-Ya sabe toda la verdad… - April se tapó la boca con las manos, alarmada. Hermione no entendía de qué hablaban- Sabe todo April…

-¿Qué verdad? ¿Qué pasó? – La periodista miró la puerta del dormitorio donde Alma dormía, con paranoia.

-La verdad es que Harry es el padre de Alma – le resumió. Hermione quedó paralizada.- Ginny es la chica…

-¿Con la que se acostó en la Sala Multipropósito? – terminó Hermione, entendiendo. April y Ginny la miraron sorprendidas- Ron me lo contó.- Ginny ahogó otro sollozo.

–Ginny, tranquilízate.-dijo April.

-¡No puedo! –Escurrió sus lágrimas- Me va a quitar a Alma, me lo dijo quiere la tenencia.

-Cálmate, no tienes que preocuparte ahora por eso – la consoló April.- Tienes que serenarte y contarnos como fueron las cosas… - Hermione seguía sin reaccionar. April se dirigió a ella- Se que es difícil de digerir lo que acabo de decirte, se que querrás explicaciones, pero Ginny nos necesita…- le dijo seriamente.

-Hermione… -dijo afectada – Perdóname… perdóname… yo nunca supe… quien era el padre de Alma hasta hace unos meses… engañé a Pierce en la fiesta de graduación y…- balbuceó Ginny incoherentemente.

-No me debes explicaciones - reaccionó Hermione tragando una espesa saliva – Yo estoy contigo, no pretendo juzgarte…- Ginny la abrazó, como pidiéndole disculpas.- April suspiró y fue a la cocina.

-Por favor… no dejes que Harry me quite a… Alma…- rogó desesperada.- No dejes que me separe de ella, Hermione… habla con él… -

-Harry no puede hacer eso- la tranquilizó– De verdad, yo conozco las leyes él no puede quitarte a Alma, tranquila…

-Tengo miedo, estaba como loco… - contó Ginny- temo que cometa un disparate…

-Ginny, deja de llorar, ya fue suficiente por hoy y no solucionarás nada…– le pidió April volviendo de la cocina con un vaso un líquido color rojo furioso - Tómate esto, es un tranquilizante natural, te hará bien- Ginny lo bebió hasta el final- Tranquila, todo se solucionará.

-April tiene razón – concedió Hermione – Debes sacar afuera y contarnos que fue lo que pasó esta noche…

-Yo… me agarró fiebre… -Le temblaba todo el cuerpo- y lo llamé a Harry… recordé todo lo que pasó con Pierce.

-¿Cómo dices? – Dijo Hermione.- ¿Recordaste? ¿Antes no te acordabas?

-Hermione, Ginny ha estado muy mal de salud y… - April respiró hondo- Olvidó algunas cosas que le pasaron… no tenemos idea de qué ocurrió… continúa, Ginny…

-Harry me llevó a una de sus mansiones y me cuidó… y… -tuvo una imagen de ellos haciendo el amor, que la desgarró por dentro- Hicimos el amor…-dijo entre espasmos de llanto- y después de… me reconoció, se dio cuenta que era yo, y no tuve más remedio que confirmárselo, le dije la verdad sobre Alma, no podía seguir callando.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo Hermione tomándose la cabeza.- No me quiero imaginar cómo debe estar Harry…

-Se puso muy violento, me asusté mucho…-el tranquilizante estaba surtiendo efecto en Ginny. Había dejado de llorar- Tiró una bandeja contra el mueble, estaba sacado…

-Tiene que asimilar la noticia – opinó Hermione – Seguramente Ron está con él. Esta mañana cuando nos despertamos tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Harry… lo venía llamando desde las cuatro de la madrugada… Ron se preocupó y como horas después, Harry ya no contestaba, decidió rastrear su móvil. Deben estar juntos en este momento.

-Ron no me perdonará, debe estar pensando lo peor de mi – se lamentó Ginny.

-No te preocupes. –Dijo April.- Tenemos que dejar que asimilen la noticia…

-Seguramente Harry querrá decirle la verdad a Alma – se le salió a Hermione.

-Yo no se lo impediré- aseguró Ginny – Yo no le voy a negar que asuma su paternidad…

-Mami- Alma había despertado- ¡Llegaste!- se tiró encima de ella. Ginny la abrazó.

-Mi pequeña, te extrañé tanto… - dijo Ginny refugiándose en el amor de su hija.- Tanto…

-¿Qué te pasa mami? – Dijo Alma preocupada.- ¿Por qué lloras? Hola tía Hermione…

-Hola mi vida… - Hermione le acarició la cara- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien…

-Prepararé té – dijo April levantándose.

-¿Qué te pasó en el labio, April? – inquirió Hermione escrutándole el rostro.

-Una historia que no vale la pena contar en este momento – murmuró la aludida y se fue a la cocina a preparar el té. El celular de April sonó y ella tiró lo que tenía en la mano para leer el mensaje. Hermione alzó las cejas… Ginny no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba en su mundo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Hermione- ¿Esperabas el mensaje de alguien?

-Me voy a bañar – anunció Ginny sin prestar atención a la conversación.

-Ve tranquila.– dijo April evadiendo la pregunta de Hermione, quién sonreía.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-Ojala, pero no.- rieron.

-Si tú lo dices… - contestó Hermione con escepticismo.

-En un ratito debo salir. Me da pena dejar a Ginny estando tan mal… ¿tu puedes quedarte con ella?

-Desde luego… - dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde irás? – April se ruborizó- ¡Bueno, después dices que no estás saliendo con nadie!

-Algún día te contaré – le cuchicheó April con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Malfoy y su detective estaban eufóricos. El auto de Draco iba a toda velocidad. Ese día iban a descubrir los motivos de la sumisión de Christian Stebbins. Sabrían con exactitud qué le habían hecho para que se comporte de forma tan rara, tan cerrada, nada propia de un ser humano. ¿Por qué sus sentidos parecían ilesos y al mismo tiempo cohibidos, sujetados a una única verdad? Faltaba muy poco para descubrir lo que seguramente Félix Lauper y sus secuaces estaba haciendo… Ambos sonreían, los habían llamado del laboratorio la noche anterior. Esa mañana descubrirían todo… Estacionó el auto y se bajaron los dos al mismo tiempo.<p>

-Si descubres qué es lo que hicieron a Stebbins, ¿le contarás a Potter la verdad? – inquirió Tibermann

-Seguramente. Recuerda es probable que Ginevra esté sufriendo lo mismo…

-¿Y porqué no compartes tus sospechas ahora? Ya sabes que a esa pelirroja le hicieron algo, muy parecido a lo que está sufriendo la rata de Stebbins…

-Porque no tengo pruebas… - respondió Malfoy – Potter no confiará en mi palabra sino tengo pruebas…

-No me quiero ni imaginar la cara de El elegido cuando sepa que esa niña es hija suya…- rió su interlocutor- Se armará terrible lío, ¿no crees? – Malfoy se encogió de hombros con indiferencia mientras comenzaban a caminar por Callejón Knockturn- Y no es por lo único que se puede armar lío...- arremetió con aire divertido. Malfoy se estremeció.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo cauteloso.

-Algo como… ¿KD? – Sugirió ante el espanto de su jefe.

-No se de que me hablas – se desentendió. ¡Maldito Tibermann!, era un metido.

-No me mientas cabrón, te brillan los ojitos grises. –Malfoy hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la boca- Se muy bien que piensas en la rubia esa… Descubrí que guardaste una foto de ella en el cajón del despacho…- Malfoy se frenó mirándolo severamente.

-¿Revisaste mis cosas Alexandree? – dedujo con indignación.

-¡Jamás! – Mintió suspicaz.- Solo asomaba por el cajón y me tenté… - dijo descaradamente.

-Un día de estos te despido Tiber, eres una mierda.- adujo enojado el rubio.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó con esa yegua luego de la conferencia? (1) –Draco enrojeció- ¡Volviste hecho un loco ese día!

-No digas estupideces, ¿quieres? – dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-¿Te estás tirando a la novia de Potter? – Especuló divertido.

-¡NO! – _Ojala_ pensó después.

-Se muy bien lo que pasó- Draco volvió a frenarse.

-¿Me estás siguiendo Tibermann? – tenía ganas de matarlo por entrometido.

-Tengo contactos- sonrió mientras su jefe bufaba- hace unos días, me contaron que después de la conferencia, jugaste una carrera de automovilismo y la señorita Dashwood ¡te ganó! Y entonces comprendí la razón del mal humor que traías…

-¡Cállate Alexandree!

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¡No!

-Te gusta esa chica.

-¡Tibermann te juro que voy a golpearte! – le avisó rojo de furia.

-Si Potter se enterara que lo haces cornudo…- siseó con tranquilidad.

-No lo hago cornudo, la única cornuda es Kristen – se lo notaba lleno de bronca.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – dijo el detective, muerto de curiosidad.

-¿Sabes qué? No te diré nada cabrón.- el otro rió estruendosamente.

-El que calla otorga. Se que te gusta ella porque te recuerda a…

-Basta de estupideces –lo interrumpió Malfoy de mal modo.- y vamos a lo nuestro- empezó a caminar.- estoy ansioso por saber los resultados…

Tibermann puso un gesto de circunstancia pero no dijo más nada al respecto. Los dos hombres estaban por entrar al laboratorio clandestino, el cual parecía un inocente negocio de ropas; apenas pisaron los cerámicos, una fuerza sobrenatural los expulsó hacia atrás. Draco y el detective gritaron. Por la onda expansiva, sus cuerpos volaron hacia la calle y ninguno volvió a moverse. Las llamas abrazaron aquel laboratorio y rápidamente fue quedando reducido a cenizas con todo lo que tenía adentro: las personas, los resultados, las muestras, los sanadores... Un humo negro salía de las llamas, indicando el horror de lo sucedido. La gente de los alrededores empezó a gritar. Draco y Tibermann terminaron desmayados en la calle, con sus cuerpos cubiertos de sangre. Otras personas que también salieron despedidas, cubrieron la acera de cómo una crudeza de una postal del espanto…

_Draco caminaba entraba a una casa en donde se oían gritos desgarradores. Tenía que salvarla, ella no podía morir a manos de ese violento. Casi corrió con la varita en alza, y el corazón latiéndole de miedo, importunándole la respiración, haciendo que se pierda en la misma fobia de perderla… No podía dejar que se fuera, sabía que su padre se había vuelto loco… Rompió la puerta de una patada… Los objetos de la sala de estar estaban rotos…_

-¡Están todos muertos! – Lloriqueó la voz de una bruja.- ¡Hay que pedir ayuda!

_Draco continuaba transitando aquel tortuoso recuerdo, como si un dementor le hubiera aspirado el alma, y estuviera obligando a revivirlo; era lo peor que le había ocurrido en su vida. Los jarrones, los sillones, los adornos estaba rotos en el piso. No se veía rastros de su novia…_

_-¡Astoria! ¡Donde estás! – Gritó Draco con terror -¡Contéstame!_

_-Draco… -escuchó un susurro frágil, casi muerto en el suelo. Entonces giró su cabeza y la vio. Encima de ella tenía parte de una mesa, que le astillaba el estómago._

_-Astoria, tenemos que llamar a un médico, por favor….- sollozó Draco- ¿Fue él, verdad?_

_-Si, mi padrastro… se puso como loco… - sollozó- No aguanto más Draco… - decía pálida.- Me temo que este es el fin…_

_-¡No Astoria! ¡No te mueras! ¡Por favor!_

_-Ellos están conmigo, Draco. Mi padre está conmigo, me pide que vaya con él…_

_-¡No! – la abrazó con sus lágrimas resbalando en sus cachetes- ¡No lo hagas, te amo! _

_-Mi amor, debo seguir mas allá… no puedo quedarme…_

_-¡No! ¡No vayas, ignóralos! – le rogó él sollozando._

_-Draco… siempre estaré contigo… _

_-No…_

_-Yo también te amo…- sus ojos se cerraron._

_-¡Noooo!_

-¡Ya mismo me comunico con el Ministerio! – Dijo otro mago – Ayudemos a estos dos…- se arrodilló ante los sangrientos cuerpos de Alexandre y Draco- Aún respiran, pero necesitan asistencia de sanadores, o no contarán el cuento…

* * *

><p>Harry y Ron dieron un centenar de vueltas en el auto. Ese día otoñal estaba templado y soleado, y parecía burlarse de ellos. Ron manejó sin un rumbo cierto por varias horas. Tuvieron una larga charla de amigos, en donde Harry le detalló todos los hechos. Cómo supo que Ginny era la desconocida, y cómo ella misma le confirmó su paternidad. Ron se lo veía muy afectado, no podía creer el accionar de su hermana.<p>

-Se volvió loca – concluyó estacionando enfrente de la mansión de Harry- Está completamente loca…

-Ron –Su amigo lo miró.- Quiero manejar esto a mi manera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pretendo que nadie se meta en este asunto. – Aclaró Harry con determinación.-Ni tú, ni Hermione, ni tus padres.

-¿Insinúas que nosotros podemos importunarte? – dijo receloso.

-Esto es entre Ginny y yo. Nosotros somos los padres de Alma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Antes que nada, quiero que mi hija sepa que soy su padre.- enunció Harry con tono rígido- De todas maneras, voy a hacerme un ADN, es la única manera de que lleve mi apellido.

-Está bien. – Aceptó Ron preocupado- Te entiendo que quieras…

-Tengo que pedirte un favor.- lo interrumpió su amigo.

-¿A mi?

-Si. Necesito que hables con tus padres y le cuentes cómo son las cosas – dijo Harry.-Es importante que lo sepan- negó con la cabeza- yo no tengo fuerzas para decírselo…

-Harry, me estás asustando un poco. ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Ron lo miraba con algo de pavor.

-Tu hermana va a pagar lo que me hizo – soltó amenazante.

-Si le tocas un pelo, Harry, me temo que sí me voy a meter – dijo Ron severamente.

-Sinceramente, lo único que quiero de ella, es que esté lejos de mí.- afirmó Harry con rabia.

-Entiendo que estés enfadado pero…

-No es algo que deba discutir contigo. – Lo cortó en seco y abrió del auto- Quiero ver a mi hija y decirle la verdad…

-Harry espera, no cometas una locura. Alma tiene seis años…

-Tiene la edad suficiente para entender cuando le dicen como son las cosas. - saltó Harry.

-Se que tienes razón – concedió Ron parpadeando.- pero debes tener en cuenta que…-su celular sonó. Ron lo sacó de su bolsillo- Es Hermione.

-Seguramente ya sabe la verdad – predijo Harry con certeza.

-La voy a atender, no te vayas. Hola…

-_Amor… Soy yo. ¿Estás con Harry?_

_-_Si, Hermione estoy con él. – los amigos se miraron.

-_Me imagino que ya sabes toda la verdad._

_-_Harry me puso al tanto de todo. Mi hermana se volvió loca… ¿estás con ella?

_-Ginny está muy mal Ron… _- la defendió Hermione- _Se equivocó, teme que Harry cometa una locura…_

_-_¿Estás con ella o no?

-_Si, estoy con Ginny y Alma. April se fue a Corazón de Bruja. Y yo ya me estoy yendo de aquí… _- suspiró.-_ No quiero que se quede sola, pero…_

-Harry quiere decirle la verdad a Alma – le reveló Ron.

-_Dile que no es el momento._

-Está bien. Quédate allí ahora te voy a buscar.– Cortó y miró a Harry- Hermione está con Ginny… – le informó.

-Necesito estar solo Ron. –Se bajó del auto y luego lo miró por el vidrio- Gracias por escucharme…

-Préstame el auto- dijo él sin que hiciera ninguna falta.-Harry, júrame que no harás ninguna locura… - Su amigo no contestó. Se adentró en su casa a pasos agigantados. Ron arrancó el auto a toda velocidad… tenía muy en claro a quién pedir ayuda.

* * *

><p>Harry necesitaba olvidarse de quién era. Los elfos le informaron que Kristen lo estuvo llamando, pero Harry los ignoró olímpicamente. Entró en su habitación y se quitó la ropa. Una ducha es lo que necesitaba. Fue hacia el baño y la encendió, respirando hondo. Le dolía estómago por el alcohol que había ingerido. O tal vez, por el peso de los acontecimientos. Creía que todo era una pesadilla, que pronto tenía que despertar. Salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una toalla. Los ojos hinchados en su rostro, las ojeras, parecía que las últimas horas eran imposibles de asimilar.<p>

Se tiró en la cama… Ginny era con quién se había acostado en Hogwarts. Ginny.

Aún no podía creerlo… Se rascó la cabeza. Tenía que dormir, dormir durante horas, así tal vez se hacía más digerible aquel día tan gris. El cerebro le latía, producto de la resaca. Los ojos le ardieron, hinchados, y dos lágrimas solitarias recorrieron su rostro herido por los vidrios. Se aferró a su almohada, llorando como un niño que había perdido algo muy preciado. La puerta de su habitación se abrió… Harry ni siquiera levantó la cabeza.

-Harry-solo esa voz pudo hacer que Harry se incorporara.

-Jack- dijo quebrado.

El analista se lo veía algo desprolijo. Su camisa estaba desabrochada y arrugada, y torcida; tenía el canoso pelo alborotado, y sus ojos eran adornados por unas grandes ojeras. Inmerso en su angustia Harry no notó aquellos insinuantes detalles.

-Ron me llamó y vine de forma urgente- murmuró el analista preocupado.- ¿Qué pasó? Estás herido, Harry.

-Jack, -Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos y sollozó- no puedo más.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? – se sentó a su lado como si fuera un amigo.

-Es mi hija… - el viejo se estremeció- Alma… es mi … hija…

-Harry… -lo abrazó sin preguntar nada- Tranquilízate…

-Ginny me lo contó… Ginny es la Desconocida…- tartamudeó Harry- ¿Te das cuenta, Jack? Me ocultó a mi hija durante años…- el analista se puso de pie.

-Acuéstate… y hablemos tranquilos – se sentó en una butaca.- Dilo todo, necesitas procesar lo que ocurrió… -Harry lo miró.

-Te dije que es mi hija, que Alma es mi hija – lo miró- ¿No te sorprendes? – estaba estupefacto por su reacción pasiva- ¿No te sorprendes por lo que estoy diciendo?

-Ron me lo contó todo – se excusó Jack agradeciendo tener un pretexto- Ahora, dime cómo fue… desde el principio, cuéntamelo todo.

-Me llamó, estaba desesperada. La fui a buscar a la plaza SOUL, estaba volando de fiebre.- relató Harry. Le parecía que eso lo había vivido hace días- Y fuimos a mi mansión en las afueras de Londres -tragó con dificultad- Me dijo que me amaba, hicimos el amor -negó con la boca seca- Entonces… la reconocí – le explicó- Su olor, su lunar en el cuello, su piel… - derramó dos lagrimas- no había ninguna duda, era ella. Se lo dije y le pedí explicaciones.

-¿Ella te habló de Alma?

-Si, me dijo que es mi hija. ¡Mis temores eran ciertos! ¡Esa noche no nos habíamos cuidado! ¿Te das cuenta lo imbécil que fui Jack? No nos cuidamos esa noche, siempre lo supe y me quedé tranquilo. Alma es mi hija y…

-No te culpes más, Harry, no te servirá de nada.

-Necesito decirle la verdad a Alma, ella es mi hija, es mía…

-No es el momento- se impuso Jack- Debes asimilar la noticia primero.

-Tengo todo el derecho de…

-Lo sé, Harry.

-Quiero que se quede conmigo, quiero que viva aquí- se empecinó Harry.

-Tu hija tiene seis años, Harry. Es muy chica – le recordó Jack- ¿Quisieras lastimarla, diciéndole la verdad de forma abrupta? Le harás daño.

-No… no… la amo… Quiero a Alma… ella es mi…

-Entonces hazme caso. Necesitas descansar… ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con ella. Ginny no te lo impedirá.

-La voy a destruir, Jack. – avisó Harry con firmeza- La voy a hacer mierda. Mi hija… me quitó a mi hija…

-Harry, tú la amas. No puedes destruirla.

-No la amo a ella. Amo a quién creí que era – puntualizó convencido.

-Toma esta poción – dijo Jack sacando un brebaje de su maletín- Podrás dormir sin tener pesadillas.

-No quiero.

-Harry, si cometes una locura y dañas a tu hija, podrías arrepentirte. Necesitas dormir. Me encargaré de que nadie te moleste…- le entregó la poción. Harry lo miró.

-Gracias Jack… -le dijo con una mano en el hombro.- Eres un gran amigo…- él lo miró con tristeza.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien – dijo el con voz monocorde- Bébela…

Harry lo hizo y su cuerpo se relajó enseguida. Miró a Jack, y reparó que su aspecto era muy desalineado.

-¿De dónde vienes, Jack? – le preguntó preocupado.- Estás hecho un…

-De ningún lado – el analista contestó, ruborizado. Harry sonrió por primera vez en horas.

-¿Alguna florcita, Jack?

-Duérmete, Harry. Lo necesitas. – El asintió, resignado a que no iba a contarle nada de sus andanzas con mujeres.

Jack agarró su maletín y salió de la habitación, con una pesada sensación de culpa.

-Esto es lo último que podía esperar de ti – opinó Ron mirando a su hermana con repugnancia.

-Basta, Ron… -rogó Hermione incómoda.- No tiene sentido discutir.

Estaban en el departamento de Ginny. Ron había ido a buscar a Hermione esa misma tarde. Alma miraba la TV en el dormitorio de April y no se enteraba de nada. Claro que habían puesto muffliato porque sosegar a Ron era una misión imposible. Ginny, que ya estaba mucho mejor, miró a su hermano apenada.

-Ya te dije que lo siento – balbuceó con tristeza.

-Lo siento…- repitió Ron torciendo los ojos.- ¿Crees que podrás remediar tus mentiras diciendo que lo sientes? ¡Eres bastante cínica!

-Ron…- repitió Hermione, pero él no le hizo caso.

-Papá y mamá ya lo saben Ginny – ella se estremeció- He hablado con ellos, lo saben y vendrán a…

-El único que tiene derecho a reclamarme algo es Harry – se impuso Ginny, empezando a hartarse de la actitud de su hermano.- Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Ronald.

-Por favor, no se peleen…- empezó Hermione angustiada.

-Creí que te había bastado con escondernos a Alma… -continuó Ron sin hacerle caso a su novia – Pero ocultarnos que es hija de Harry… la verdad, batiste todos los récords…

-Ya te expliqué que no lo supe hasta hace unos meses… - él la miró con asco. Ginny supo muy bien interpretar esa mirada- Dime lo que piensas, Ronald. ¡No te calles ahora!

-¡Basta! – Los frenó Hermione cansada- ¡Alma está aquí! ¿Pueden parar un poco?

-Dile al imbécil de tu novio, Hermione – dijo Ginny harta.- ¿No te das cuenta que estoy destruida? – sollozó.

-¡Pues es lo que te mereces! Lo que le hiciste a Harry no tiene nombre… ¡eres una embustera!

-¡Basta Ron! – le suplicó Ginny.

-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso de ti? – Murmuró Ron colérico.- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Si – dijo desafiante.

-Eres una zorra – Ginny le dio un cachetazo. Hermione gritó.

-Vamos Ron…

-¡Si, vete de aquí, Ron! ¡No necesito tu opinión, no tienes derecho! – Saltó Ginny- ¿Acaso piensas que tú eres perfecto? – Dijo dolida - ¡No eres quién para venir a juzgarme!

-¿Qué no soy quién? ¡Soy tu hermano y el mejor amigo de Harry! – recordó irónico.

-¡El único que tiene derecho a decir algo es él, ya te lo dije!

-¡No te salvarás de su furia, Ginny! ¡Tú no sabes quién es Harry cuando se enoja! –Esa frase hizo que Ginny se estremeciera.- ¡Te hablo en serio!

-Vamos Ron – apuró Hermione – Esta conversación no tiene sentido.

-Si vamos… no quiero estar más con esta… - se ahorró el calificativo.

-Yo tampoco quiero volver a verte – le aclaró Ginny dolida.

Su hermano le dirigió una mirada de desdén y Hermione una de disculpas, y segundos después los dos desaparecieron tras las puertas del ascensor.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y no tuvo éxito en reprimir las lágrimas. Que su propio hermano le dijera zorra, había sido lo último que era capaz de soportar. Para colmo ahora se había quedado sola, él le había quitado la compañía de Hermione.

Cuando se estaba consolando con el hecho de que por fin iba a tener tranquilidad, las puertas del elevador volvieron abrirse. Al ver a las dos personas que estaban allí, el cuerpo le tembló por completo. Sus padres se tensaron al verla tan abruptamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó Ginny sorprendida.

-Vinimos a que nos digas en la cara lo que nos contó Ron – siseó Arthur enojado.- ¿Es cierto, Ginny?

-¡Habla de una vez! – La apuró su madre llorosa- ¿Alma es hija de Harry? ¿Engañaste a tu novio hace seis años?

-Si- contestó bajando la mirada.- Si, Alma es hija de Harry.

-Es lo último que podíamos esperar de ti. – Repuso Molly llorosa- ¿Cómo se te ocurre negarle a tu hija saber de su verdadero padre?

-¿A esto vinieron? – Les contestó ella enojada - ¿A torturarme como lo hizo Ronald?

-Sinceramente no puedo creer que engendré a una mentirosa como tu – murmuró Arthur elevando la voz.

-Te ruego que no grites, Alma está dormida…

-¿Temes que se entere de la verdad, Ginevra? – Dijo Molly con rencor- ¿Temes que tu hija te odie por cómo la engañaste?

-Basta mamá – la cortó Ginny, sintiendo que su corazón se destrozaba- Basta… ¿no te das cuenta? No puedo más…- dos lágrimas empañaron su rostro- Ya tuve suficiente con que venga Ron a despreciarme… ustedes no…- el rostro de sus padres forzosamente se ablandó- Por favor… déjenme en paz…

A Molly le dio lástima el pesar de su hija y la abrazó. Arthur tragó en seco, sintiendo algo parecido, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

-Ginny ¿cómo le hiciste esto a Harry? – dijo en voz más baja.

-Tú eres el que no tiene idea de lo duro que fue…

-La mentira no soluciona nada, la mentira solamente lastima… -dijo sabiamente su madre, secándole las lágrimas- Harry está destrozado por tu mentira…

-Deben creerme… -decía ella atormentada- Yo quise decirle la verdad mucho antes, pero no sé que me pasó… - Arthur frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué te pasó? – dijo incrédulo- ¿Insinúas que tienes amnesia?

-No papá, no… pero, la verdad es que no puedo explicarlo bien, pero deben creerme.

-Hija… -la abrazó también como Molly- Lamento que estés pasando por todo esto, de verdad. Me siento dolido por tu actitud, pero no soy quién para decir nada…

-Al menos tú lo entiendes. –dijo Ginny- Ron me trató tan mal…

-Entiéndelo, Harry y él son como hermanos.

-¡Yo soy su hermana!- dijo dolida- ¡Y me dijo cosas horribles!

-Está asustado.-vaticinó Molly- Porque vio a Harry muy pero muy mal…- Ginny se preocupó.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien? – Su madre sonrió.

-Sigues enamorada de él, siempre lo supe –dijo dulcemente. Ginny se sintió peor. Hubiese querido que su madre la insulte, no la comprenda, le grite, pero ella simplemente la entendía aumentando la culpa con la que cargaba.- Me alegro que lo hayas entendido…

-Mamá, lo siento tanto.- se disculpó con voz nasal.

-Estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar – contestó su madre. Ginny se secó las lágrimas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú no sabes quién es Harry.- aseveró su padre seriamente- Harry no es el mismo muchacho inocente que tu conociste en Hogwarts, tiene mucho poder.

-¿Insinúas que debo temerle? – dijo Ginny anonadada. Estaba asustada con la advertencia de sus padres.- ¿Por qué hablan así de él?

Arthur y Molly se miraron con complicidad.

-Harry siempre fue una persona abrumada por su fama- dijo Arthur intentando explicarle.- Eso le ha subido los humos a la cabeza…

-Me di cuenta- admitió Ginny con sarcasmo.- Pero aún no entiendo que quieres decir.

-Harry es una buena persona, pero si le tocas algo que considera suyo, reacciona muy mal.- Ginny se asustó. ¿Harry era capaz de hacerle daño por haberle ocultado que Alma era su hija?

-¿Es capaz de matarme?

-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?- Se asustó Molly abriendo los ojos.- Pero puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

-No le tengo miedo- dijo Ginny no muy convencida.

-Exacto, esto que le hiciste no va a perdonártelo…

-Me amenazó con quitarme a Alma, pero está equivocado si piensa que me voy a achicar frente a sus amenazas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo Molly con tristeza.

-Mami…lamento haber hecho lo que hice, de verdad.- Molly negó.

-Eres mi hija, y a pesar de todo, siempre voy a intentar comprenderte.

-Así será, cariño.

Ginny cerró la puerta tras ellos y masajeó sus sienes. Tanto Ron como sus padres le habían advertido que Harry sería muy desagradable con ella. ¿Debía temer su reacción? ¿Acaso él era capaz de lastimarla por su ocultamiento? ¿Se había enamorado de un soberbio indolente o del tierno joven que hubiera sido con ella en aquellos meses? Aquella vacilación la entristeció sobremanera… Suspiró, y se dio cuenta que tenía frío. Los síntomas raros aún no la habían abandonado.

Yacía acostado en una cama, pálido. Los raspones en la cara desfiguraban el pálido rostro del joven. Un respirador artificial le proveía oxígeno y emitía un melancólico sonido. Sus labios estaban pegados con la autoridad de la muerte.

-Está muy débil – opinó un sanador – Pero tal vez se salve…

-¿Por qué habrán dinamitado esa tienda de ropa?

-Dudo que eso haya sido un negocio de ropa, Nicolson - dijo su interlocutor.- Da la impresión de que quisieron destruir algo más que un par de prendas… ¿te diste cuenta que había demasiada sangre en el lugar?

-Si… cuando fuimos a ver, parecía haber mucha sangre por todos lados.

-¿Cuántas personas murieron?

-Alrededor de cien.- contestó compungido.

-Tienes razón – dijo el sanador – Tal vez estos dos puedan decir algo más al respecto…

-Tal vez… ¿crees que se salvará?

-Si, Draco Malfoy es un tipo fuerte – vaticinó Nicolson – No creo que le pase nada más…

-¿Es el único sobreviviente?

-No, su acompañante también está inconciente. Los dos llevaban un chaleco que los protegía de los daños… debo decir que tomar esta precaución les salvó la vida…

-Vaya que venían preparados – se sorprendió su colega.

-Son detectives – recordó con una sonrisa Nicolson – Siempre vienen preparados para estas cosas…

-Iré a ver como está el otro.- dijo, y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Pierce permanecía fuertemente atado a una silla en la casa del Bosque. Las cuerdas que lo rodeaban casi le cortaban la circulación de los brazos. La piel yacía rasgada y su padre le había tapado la boca con un trozo de tela. Le dolían las comisuras de los labios y estaba muerto de sed. Maldijo a los hombres de su padre que lo habían capturado. No lograba comprender qué es lo que esperaban de él, pero sospechaba que su padre no confiaba en lo absoluto en su accionar. Temía que lo traicione. Claro que en ese punto no estaba equivocado, si era necesario para salvar su pellejo, lo haría de todos modos.<p>

El joven vio como Félix Lauper iba y venía emitiendo pasos emocionantes. La casa del Bosque estaba visiblemente en mejor estado, hasta parecía que contaba con varios lujos. El negocio de la poción estaba dando cuantiosas ganancias jamás pensadas.

El rostro de Félix se contorsionaba de ira cuando llegaban a la anatomía de su hijo; parecía detestarlo demasiado. Pierce, forcejeaba con sus ataduras, chillando y exigiendo que lo liberen. Había sido capturado a la salida del departamento de April Bones por los hombres de su padre, pero aún no entendía la reacción de Félix.

-¡Suéltame, padre!

-Insecto… - dijo Félix- ¿Para qué? ¡Para que delates mi planes! ¿Para qué levantes sospechas golpeando a April Bones? ¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Suéltame, no te metas en mi vida!

-No voy a dejar que le grites a medio mundo sobre la existencia de Sub Potestatem! – bramó el viejo encabritado – ¡Eres un maldito inútil!

-¡Esa maldita poción dejó de hacer efecto! ¡No sirve para nada!

-Claro que en tu mujercita dejó de hacer efecto. ¡Seguramente dejaste de administrársela!

-¡No fue así! ¡Le di dos dosis y ella desapareció y no contestó mis llamados!

-Entiéndela, ni con esa poción puede quererte, imbécil. – dijo enfáticamente su padre.

-¡Suéltame, cabrón! ¡No tienes porqué hacerme esto!

-Ni lo sueñes, desgraciado – murmuró Félix – ¿Estás seguro que tu mujer no vomitó la poción? ¿Estás seguro de que la tragó? – Pierce dejó de forcejear, quedándose quieto, pensando en ello. Su padre adivinó lo que pensaba- ¿Ves? ¡Eres un inútil!

-¡No lo soy, padre! ¡La poción tiene fallas! Ginny escucha voces… me temo que logró recordarlo todo…

-¿Todo? No, eso es imposible – dijo Félix preocupado- Para tu propio bien, mejor que no recuerde que le diste la poción… porque si lo hace, caerás en Azkaban…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-_Sub Potestatem_ no permitirá que recuerde las cosas que hizo bajo su efecto. Sin embargo, tu mujercita es más fuerte de lo que parece… Y ruega que no haga análisis de sangre, porque saltará a la vista su intoxicación. Si nos descubren por tu culpa, te mato infeliz…

-¡Tú me pediste que la probara! – saltó Pierce con algo de miedo.

-¡Cobarde! ¡Deberías haberla probado con otra persona! Ginevra está muy cerca de Potter… ¡no tendrá contemplaciones en enviarte a la cárcel!

-¡Cállate! ¡Ella me…!

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué era verdad el cuentito de la poción? ¡Imbécil! ¡Debí entender que eras muy débil para este proyecto! – exclamó su padre señalándolo. – Te juro que si no fuese porque eres mi sangre, te mataría…

-¡No te atreverías! – lo desafió Pierce.-¡Suéltame!

-No volverás a acercarte a Ginevra, no hasta saber que recuerda y que no…- se impuso su padre.- Mientras tanto, te quedarás aquí, tranquilito. Y no hagas nada, ¡porque te inyecto la poción en un solo instante!

-¡SUÉLTAME!

-¡CALLATE LA BOCA!

-¡NO!

-¡Imperio! – gritó Félix harto. Pierce desenfocó los ojos. Félix le alborotó el cabello simulando afecto- Es por tu propio bien, gusano…

La madrugada llegó rápidamente. Ginny no podía descansar, no se sentía para nada bien. Avisó al hospital de San Mungo que no iría al trabajo; gracias a Merlín Nicolson pudo conseguir un reemplazante. Alma seguía dormida en el sillón y Ginny no quiso molestarla. No quería que la niña se diera cuenta de su estado.

A Ginny le extrañó que Pierce no haya aparecido, pero no lo lamentó. No tenía ganas de verlo… todo lo contrario, quería alejarse de su ¿novio? Ni siquiera sabía cómo catalogar la relación. Aún se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado, ¿por qué los dolores de cabeza, por qué tuvo esa fiebre y de repente su memoria fue recuperar esos datos olvidados? No lograba comprenderlo bajo ningún concepto. ¿April tenía razón? ¿Pierce era el responsable de su locura? ¿Se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño? Parpadeó… y se tapó con la cobija, el frío desmedido la asustaba, sabía perfectamente que el clima afuera era templado. ¿Otra vez tenía fiebre? Necesitaba dormir, que ese día termine pronto. Solo habían pasado veinticuatro horas de que Harry sabía la verdad y aún no tenía dimensión del tiempo, era como si hubiesen pasado siglos.

Entonces el frío fue tal, que se aisló completamente de la realidad, como ya le había ocurrido. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma. Quería morirse, Harry le iba a quitar a Alma. Ron la llamaba zorra, la detestaba… Pierce era un desconocido y la había golpeado. Las voces acrecentaron la tortura que estaba padeciendo…

_-¿Estás enamorado de Kristen, no? – le preguntó sin contenerse- Dime la verdad…_

_-No – respondió Harry acariciando su frente._

_-¿En serio? – sonrió ella ilusionada._

_-En serio…- confirmó él._

Quiso moverse pero fue incapaz, el cuerpo no le respondió. Ginny desistió y se aferró a los mejores recuerdos que guardaba su corazón.

_-Discúlpeme – intervino la voz de un niño. Ginny lo miró y se puso del color de su pelo. Tenía los ojos verdes y un rebelde cabello azabache. Su mamá le había dicho que era muy chica para andar pensando en chicos, y ella estuvo de acuerdo hasta ese momento. Ese niño desconocido le encantó._

_-Hola querido – dijo Molly - ¿Primera vez en Hogwarts, querido? Ron también es nuevo. (2)_

_Ginny lamentó que ese no sea también su primer año, porque era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan lindo… ¿y si era su príncipe azul?_

La escena volvió a cambiar…

_-¿Se acuerdan de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros en la estación? ¿Saben quién es? – decía su hermano Fred._

_-¿Quién? – dijo la voz de Molly._

_-¡Harry Potter!- contestaron al unísono los gemelos._

_Ginny se sorprendió... ¡Su príncipe era el famosísimo Harry Potter, quién había destruido al temible Innombrable!_

_-Oh, mami, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? - dijo enseguida a Molly- Oh, mami, por favor…_

_-Ya lo viste Ginny, y el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico.(2)_

King's Cross se disolvió y de repente apareció en la graduación de Hogwarts.

_Todos bailaban muy contentos y felices, festejando que terminaban el colegio. Ginny reía, feliz con sus amigas. Harry pasó por al lado de ellas, guiñó un ojo a Hermione de manera cómplice, como si Ginny no existiera. Ella bajó la mirada. Jamás la saludaba, jamás la miraba, ni le dirigía la palabra. Tanto era así, que Ginny dudaba que supiera su nombre. Le costaba comprender como los dos estaban atravesados por sentimientos tan disímiles: ella se moría por él y para Harry Potter era lo mismo si se moría o no… _

_-Olvídate de él Ginny – aconsejó Hermione comprensiva._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-No te hagas la tonta… se muy bien que aún sientes cosas por Harry._

_-¿Yo? ¡Por favor! – Mintió – Es un mujeriego, soberbio, y agrandado.- "pero tiene unos ojos y una forma de caminar… ni hablemos de su sonrisa", pensó. "Le regaló mil galleones a los gemelos para que montaran su negocio, me salvó de la cámara de los secretos"… se obligó a dejar de pensar. No la ayudaba demasiado.- Un arrogante desagradable._

_-Por eso lo quieres – siseó Hermione._

_-Tengo novio, la fantasía con Harry es un asunto terminado.- mintió Ginny._

_-No te creo nada. Lauper será un buen chico, pero no lo amas…_

_-Claro que lo amo – dijo, sin dejar de observar el perfil de Harry. El maldito coqueteaba con una chica bastante atractiva. Hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por estar en el lugar de ella, que seguramente esa misma noche disfrutaría de sus besos y sus caricias. Hermione tenía razón; por mucho que lo lamentara, la compañía de Pierce apenas lograba consolarla de aquella honda desilusión._

_-Si, a Harry lo amas…- sonrió Hermione divertida. Ginny hizo caso omiso. Como por arte de magia, empezaron a llover del techo máscaras venecianas. Su amiga intentó atrapar una blanca, particularmente linda, pero Ginny, que tenía dotes de buscadora se la arrebató a tiempo.- ¡Me la robaste!- protestó su cuñada._

_-¡Lo siento! – Se la colocó.- Me voy a bailar con Pierce, esta máscara me traerá suerte…_

La escena volvió a diluirse…

_-Te amo…- le susurró Ginny mientras hacían el amor- Te amo, Harry…_

_-Ginny…yo también te amo… -ella sonrió y levantó su cadera con ganas de empezar de nuevo._

En la cocina, Alma despertó sobresaltada y se restregó los ojos. Miró alrededor. Ni su tía April, ni su madre estaban cerca de ella. Fue resueltamente a la habitación y vio como su mamá estaba tapada hasta el cuello con muchas frazadas.

-Mami…-dijo intentando despertarla.- Mamá…

Ginny no se movió, y Alma se asustó mucho.

-¡Mami! – Le tomó la cara con sus dos pequeñas manitos.- ¡Mamá, despierta! – dijo desesperada.

El timbre sonó en ese instante. Alma corrió hasta la puerta, pero no llegaba a ver quién era, agujerito para mirar estaba muy alto. El timbre sonó otra vez varias veces. Entonces Alma agarró las llaves de la mesita ratona, dio dos vueltas y abrió la puerta.

-Alma…- La abrazó fuertísimo mientras dos lágrimas se desprendían de su rostro.- Alma, mi vida, no lo puedo creer… - decía incoherentemente.

-¡Harry, mi mamá no despierta! – él palideció.

-¿Qué dices Al?

-¡Mi mamá Ginny no despierta!- decía desesperada.- ¡Está en la cama dormidita y no despierta!

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Lo contaré en próximos capítulos. ¿Les gusta la pareja DracoKristen? =) No aguanté mi tentación de ponerlo con alguien! jaja**

**(2) y (3) Citas de "Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal", incluyendo los sentimientos de Ginny como yo me los imagino. ¿Se dieron cuenta que Ginny fue a la primera mujer del mundo mágico que conoció? Yo soy muy colgada, me di cuenta hace poco! jjajaja**

**Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado! Ginny aún no recuerda qué le ocurrió ni que Pierce le dio la poción...Voy a dejar adelantos en facebook:Joanne Pottershop y en twitter (arroba)pottershop1**

**Gracias por leer... y no se olviden de dejarme comentarios, buenos, malos, o regulares, se aceptan todos.**

**Los amo!**

**Joanne**


	19. Humíllate

**Si, tardé más de la cuenta, lo sé, pero acá está. Gracias a todos los que me leen por haber dejado un review, los quiero mucho!**

**Lo anuncié en facebook que voy a tardar más, pero depende como me vaya con los capítulos posteriores! los mantendré al tanto.**

**Ahora bien, este capítulo es largo y pasa de todo! espero que le guste..**

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

**Capitulo 19**

**Humíllate**

_Y por las calles va solo el corazón_

_Sin un mal beso que llevarse a la boca_

_Y sopla el viento frío de la humillación_

_Envileciendo cada cuerpo que toca._

-¡Harry, mi mamá no despierta! – él palideció.

-¿Qué dices Al?

-¡Mi mamá Ginny no despierta!- decía desesperada.- ¡Está en la cama dormidita y no despierta!

Harry casi corrió a la habitación de April. Ginny, en efecto, estaba muy quieta. El corazón se le subió a la garganta. Si le pasaba algo, él no iba a resistirlo. Se arrodilló a su lado y la destapó un poco para mirarla. Su temperatura era altísima…

-Mami...-la llamó Alma.

-Ginny… - dijo Harry sosteniéndole la cabeza- ¡Ginny, reacciona por favor! - la zamarreó un poco, desesperado- ¡Ginny mi amor...!- ella tembló, y a Harry se le quebró la voz. Ella abrió los ojos súbitamente y le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Harry, perdóname, perdóname…-parecía muy perdida.

-Tranquila…¿Dónde están las pociones para la fiebre?

-En… el armario del baño… - susurró ella entrecortado- Tengo mucho frío…

-Ya vengo.

-Harry… ¿qué le pasa a mi mami? – dijo Alma asustada.

-Nada hermosa, no te preocupes, quédate con tu mamá.

Harry fue hacia el baño y agarró un par de frasquitos. Vertió el contenido de la poción para bajar la fiebre en un vaso y se lo llevó a Ginny.

-Bebe esto, Ginny.- le ordenó. Ella agarró el vaso y bebió- ¿Por qué tienes fiebre nuevamente? – ella le tomó la mano.

-Siento haberte lastimado…

-Deberías hacerte algún examen, no puedes tener estas recaídas sin ningún motivo-opinó Harry retirando su mano.

-No es nada grave. Con esta poción estaré bien… - se miraron pero él esquivó su mirada, sin dar lugar a que ella aproveche la fiebre para ablandarlo. Era increíble la suerte que tenía. Siempre encontraba un pretexto para magnetizarlo, y el hecho que esté tan vulnerable era jugar sucio. Pero ella no había planeado todo eso, fue una casualidad. Se había asustado mucho cuando reaccionó. Por más enojo que sintiera, la amaba tanto y no soportaría el mundo sin ella. La observó disimuladamente y se sentó en el sillón enfrente la cama. Su color iba volviendo al cuerpo y Ginny se destapó. Esos picos fiebre que sufría eran bastante extraños, porque a los pocos minutos recuperaba la compostura. Alma se le tomó la mano.

-Qué calor…- dejó salir Ginny secándose la transpiración.

-Mami…

-No te preocupes Alma, tu mamá va a estar bien.- la tranquilizó Harry analizando el rostro de su hija. Se moría de ganas de decirle la verdad pero ese no era el momento más indicado. La miró con ternura… no podía creer que era su hija y al mismo, tiempo ahora entendía todo lo que sentía por ella.- ¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo hermosa? Es muy temprano para ti.

-No quiero dormir.

-Acuéstate conmigo cielo- le dijo Ginny con dulzura. Alma sonrió.

-¡Veamos una película mamá!-propuso con entusiasmo.

-Está bien Al – acarició su cabeza- Miremos alguna peli.

-Ven a mirarla con nosotras Harry – lo invitó Alma.

-No, Alma…- _no dejes que tu madre se acerque a mí…_

-¡Si, ven a la cama con nosotras!

-Si quieres, yo puedo irme al sillón…-le ofreció Ginny, sabiendo que no aceptaba por ella misma.

-No es necesario – dijo incómodo.

-¿Por qué no? – Insistía la niña.- Quiero ver una película contigo, ¡no seas malo!- El le sonrió a su hija, ¿cómo negarse si lo miraba así? Se acostó del otro lado y la abrazó.- ¡Bien!- festejó Alma.

-¿Qué vamos a mirar? – preguntó. Estaba nervioso, tener a Ginny centímetros le producía tanto rechazo y rencor, que no lo dejaban ni respirar. Aunque al mismo tiempo, le encantaba saber que estaba cerca.

-¡Quiero mirar La Sirenita! – contestó Alma apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.- ¿Te gusta ella Harry?

-¿La Sirenita? – dijo mirando el dibujo con una sonrisa.

-Si, es pelirroja como mi mamá – contó Alma- y como yo…

-Tú tienes el pelo más oscuro- observó Harry. Ginny los escuchaba en silencio. Era impresionante lo compañeros que eran, lo bien que se llevaban, era como si Alma presintiera que estaba hablando con su verdadero padre. Él parecía encantado con esa niña, pero Ginny notó el rencor de sus ojos…

-Mami – la llamó Alma.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-Dime.

-Harry gusta de ti…-el aludido giró el cuello para mirarla alarmado. Alma era muy parecida a su madre en algunos sentidos, y en cierta forma, se había apegado a las costumbres de su tía April.

-Alma- Harry le hizo una mirada elocuente para que no siguiera hablando.

-¡Me dijiste que mi mamá te gustaba! –Saltó la niña- ¡Y que íbamos a obligarla a que se case contigo! – Harry enrojeció avergonzado y Ginny explotó en una carcajada.

-¿De verdad Harry dijo eso?-siguió riéndose.

-¡Si mami!- corroboró Alma- ¡Y te obligaremos a casarte con él!- Ginny rió.

-¿Qué te parece gracioso? – le espetó él.

-Parece que tú y Alma son muy confidentes.

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina. Siempre salía bien parada. Pasaron unas horas más y Alma por fin se durmió, justo cuando La Sirenita se quedaba con el príncipe. Ginny suspiró pensando que ella no tenía posibilidades con el suyo: su realidad no era un cuento de hadas… Miró a Harry, Alma dormía prácticamente arriba de él, aferrándose a su cuello. El la recostó en la cama y Ginny se levantó y salieron de la habitación.

-Tenemos que hablar- afirmó Harry autoritariamente.

-Si, ¿me esperas que me de una ducha? Me bajó la fiebre pero…

-Está bien.- no la miraba, le resultaba doloroso. No quería encandilarse con aquellos ojos imposibles.

-Gracias por darme las pociones…- dijo suavemente. El ignoró el comentario.

-Haz lo que tienes que hacer, no tengo todo el maldito día. –escupió de mal humor.

Ginny no contestó y entró resueltamente al baño. Fue la ducha más rápida de su vida. Alrededor de tres millones de pensamientos por segundo venían a su mente sin dejarla en paz. Estaba sorprendida; tanto Ron como sus padres le habían advertido que Harry iba a ser muy rudo con ella. Sin embargo, la encontró mal de salud y se preocupó por ella… Aunque claro, él seguía resentido por su ocultamiento. No iba a perdonárselo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno con ella y después volver a tratarla como un trapo de piso? Suspiró… El hecho de que Alma estuviera presente, la tranquilizaba, Harry no iba a hacerle nada con su hija allí.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró. Tenía que serenarse y hablarle como una persona adulta.

-Te escucho. – dijo con desánimo.

-Bien…- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos por primera vez.- Para empezar, quiero decirle la verdad a mi hija. Y lo quiero hacer hoy mismo… en cuanto despierte.- apuntó seriamente.- Si hace unas horas me callé, es porque tú estabas afiebrada.

-Entiendo.- dijo de inmediato-Creo que podríamos hacerlo los dos. – opinó Ginny.

-Segundo – continuó él, sin hacerle caso- Quiero que Alma esté unos días en mi casa.

-Harry… - le dijo Ginny, angustiándose- No le hagas eso a Al… ella y yo no podemos separarnos…

-¿Tan egoísta eres, Ginevra? – Expulsó con furia poniéndose de pie- ¡Quiero disfrutar un tiempo con ella!

-Podrás hacerlo – le aseguró ella dando un paso adelante. Harry retrocedió, como si le quemara esa cercanía- Pero por favor, no la alejes de mí…

-Se quedará conmigo unos días. –Volvió a decir él con autoridad- Estoy en todo mi derecho…

-Está bien – aceptó ella, cansada. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.- ¿Tanto me odias, Harry?

-Si soporto tu presencia es por Alma – confirmó él despreciativamente. Ella bajó la cabeza, pero él no se ablandó con el gesto. – Me enferma verte, tenerte cerca… todavía no puedo creer el daño que nos hiciste, Ginevra- escupió dolido y apretó los dientes con ira- Te juro que si no fueras la madre de Alma…

-¿Qué harías sino fuera la madre de tu hija? ¡Dilo de una jodida vez! ¡Así te sacas toda la mierda que llevas dentro! – explotó destrozada.

-¡No me provoques, Ginny, no quiero discutir!- y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda.

-¿Hace años que esperas conocer a la chica del antifaz, verdad? – Replicó ella girándolo para que él la mirara- ¿Hace años que sueñas con vengarte de mi, no?

-¡SI! – Admitió él rabioso.

-¡Hazlo, Harry! – dijo en el frenesí de un rasgado murmullo - ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez, así estaremos a mano!

-¡Eres una mentirosa!– Ginny lo arrastró a la cocina con violencia.- ¿Qué carajo haces?

_-¡Muffliato!_ – Harry lo agradeció internamente, necesitaba expulsar la ira que cargaba su pecho cuanto antes- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME INSULTES DE ESO MODO, INFELIZ!

-¿TU CREES QUE TIENES EL PODER PARA PERMITIRME? ¿SABES CON QUIÉN ESTÁS HABLANDO, IMBÉCIL?

-¿CON EL GRANDIOSO HARRY POTTER, QUIZÁ? ¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO! ¡NI A TI NI A TUS ATAQUES DE VIOLENCIA!

-¿VIOLENCIA? ¡ESO LO HACÍA TU NOVIO POR SINO LO RECUERDAS! ¿CREES QUE NO ME DI CUENTA QUE TE HA LEVANTADO LA MANO?

-¡NO METAS A PIERCE EN ESTO!

-¿LO DEFIENDES? – Chilló Harry, fuera de sí. - ¡TE ENGAÑÓ DURANTE TODA TU VIDA Y LO DEFIENDES! ¡TE ENREDASTE CON UN MALDITO MORTÍFAGO Y ME QUITASTE A MI HIJA!- Ginny le estampó un enérgico cachetazo, marcándole los cinco dedos de la cara.-¿Qué hiciste? – la miró amenazante.

-¡Te lo merecías! – Dijo sollozando.- ¡Te lo merecías por faltarme el respeto! ¡No voy a permitírtelo!

Harry dio un paso adelante, furioso y la espalda Ginny chocó contra la pared.

-No…- balbuceó ella de repente atemorizada, recordando su reacción.

-No voy a pegarte no seas estúpida…- dijo con exasperación.

-Ayer casi lo haces… -le recordó ella, mientras temblaba por la cercanía. - estuviste a un pelo de levantarme la mano.

-No exageres, no te hice nada. – _¡Ni siquiera después de todo lo que me hiciste dejo de amarte! _-Maldigo la hora en que te encontré en esa jodida plaza. Eres una retorcida.

-¡El único retorcido eres tú!- saltó harta.

-¿Yo? – Dijo sin dar crédito a sus oídos- ¡Me mentiste durante meses y el que está loco soy yo!

-¿Por qué debía decirte la verdad? ¡Tú y yo no nos conocíamos!

-¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué? ¡No lo se, tal ver porque después de acostarte conmigo quedaste embarazada! – Le hizo ver él torciendo los ojos- ¿Por qué no viniste a decirme lo que te pasaba? ¿Por qué no me contaste que yo podía ser el padre del bebé que esperabas?

-Hubiera sido una interesante entrevista, ¡Hola Harry Potter! –Dramatizó irónicamente-¡Te cuento que nos acostamos hace nueve meses y tal vez el hijo que espero sea tuyo! –Harry atinó a interrumpirla- ¡No, no me digas nada! Se que tú me hubieras dicho: ¡Genial, mañana nos casamos aprovechando el suceso que vamos a ser padres! – concluyó con sarcasmo.

-¡Deja ese tono irónico, Ginny! ¡No te queda nada bien! – Escupió Harry - ¡No puedo creer que te consideres una víctima!

-¡No finjas que te hubiese alegrado la noticia que serías padre a los diecinueve años! ¡Lo dices porque conociste a Alma! Y porque la quieres… - su voz se ablandó al decir lo último.

-¿Te estás justificando?

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡HICE LO QUE PUDE! ¡Apenas supe que eras el padre de mi hija mi vida se transformó en un calvario! – lo dijo sin pensar y fue tarde cuando se arrepintió… lo miró apenada- Lo siento… no quise decir que…

-No lo sientas, por fin estás siendo sincera. – Dijo dolido y su voz solo fue un susurro rasposo- Te quisiste morir ¿verdad? ¡Le dijiste a mí hija que yo era una mala persona!

-Cuando te conocí mejor me di cuenta de que…- le reconoció Ginny también dolida; se acercó pero Harry la apartó bruscamente

-No te hace falta que sigas mintiendo: tú misma me lo dijiste cuando cenamos en mi casa, me dejaste en claro lo que pensabas de mí.

-Es lo que veía de ti, Harry, pero no pienso eso… tú sabes bien que yo te…

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-gritó- ¡TE PROHIBO QUE LO DIGAS!

-¡ES LA MALDITA VERDAD! – Dijo llorando.- ¡TE AMO AUNQUE A TI NO TE GUSTE!

-¡YO NO SIENTO LO MISMO! – Mintió.

-¡Eres tú el mentiroso cobarde! ¡Tú sientes lo mismo que yo!

-Te equivocas, no significas nada para mí.- Ante esas palabras, a Ginny se le empañaron los ojos. Harry se sintió pésimo, pero también saboreó la satisfacción al verla humillada, rendida ante él y pagando todo el dolor que le había causado.-Pagarás muy caro haberme tomado por idiota…

-Estás mintiendo, sientes lo mismo que yo, lo sé...- el sonrió cínicamente.

-Pensé que eras inteligente.- afirmó.- En mi casa captaste mi estilo… ¿no lo recuerdas? Dijiste que se notaba que les hago el mismo discurso a todas mis florcitas…

-Yo no soy una florcita para ti – dijo, ya no tan convencida.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡No me digas que te creíste mis palabras cursis! ¿Te tragaste el verso de este soberbio? –Se señaló y después chascó la lengua-¡Qué ilusa resultaste ser!

-Me estás mintiendo, no te voy a creer… -le contestó, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que denunciaban el tormento de esas palabras- Fuiste tú mismo cuando estabas conmigo, Harry. ¡Se muy bien lo que sientes! ¿Crees que soy estúpida?

-¡Escuchándote, lo confirmo! ¡Te detesto!

-Mamá… ¡Harry! -Alma se había despertado y los miraba impresionada. Harry se sintió horrible- ¿Por qué lloras mami? – fue enseguida a abrazarla. Ginny se sentó y Alma se subió a su regazo para consolarla - ¡Mami!- decía preocupada. Miró a Harry severamente, y a pesar de su corta edad él se amedrentó.- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá? – lo acusó de mal talante.

-Nada Alma… - dijo él ronco –Yo…

-¡La hiciste llorar, te escuché que le decías cosas malas! ¿Por qué eres malo con mi mamá? –Harry intentó acercarse pero Alma lo rechazó y se abrazó más a Ginny. Él se estremeció, prefería morir antes que su hija lo rechazara.-Eres malo.

-Harry me hizo nada mi amor – intervino ella con voz nasal. - Lo que pasa que…estábamos charlando un poco.

-¿Por qué estás triste mami?

-Son cosas de grandes… -Alma lo seguía mirando con desconfianza y Harry sintió que se le rompía el corazón- Harry no me hizo nada, cariño. Todo lo contrario -lo observó fijo mientras se sentaba en una silla- Me estaba consolando porque yo estoy angustiada…¿vamos al comedor? -sonrió y Alma se tranquilizó un poco y se sentó arriba de su mamá en la mesa de la punta. Harry se acercó a ellas y miró específicamente a su hija.

-¿Te gustó la película hermosa? – le preguntó dulcemente.

-Si, siempre la miro.- Harry sonrió y las abrazó a las dos, solo por hacer feliz a Alma, quién sonreía encantada con la situación. Él se emocionó y acarició su largo pelo caoba. Ginny se apoyó en el hombro de él, apretándoselo, casi rogándole una tregua con el gesto. – Basta, deja de llorar… -le rogó Harry suavemente.- Basta Ginny…

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué lloras tú también Harry? – preguntó Alma con inocencia.

-Porque te quiero mucho…-contestó Harry besándole la frente.- Eres muy hermosa… ¿sabes?- Alma sonrió y se restregó los ojos.- ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos por primera vez?

-Si.

-Te traté muy mal – recordó Harry con remordimiento- ¿Me perdonas? – la acarició.

-Te tiré una pelotita en la cabeza.- dijo con una risita graciosa.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? – Intervino Ginny, sorprendida- ¿Cómo es eso de que le arrojaste una pelota a Harry?

-No fue nada grave – dijo él sin mirarla.- De hecho, fue muy divertido…

-Mami, tengo hambre.

-Ya te preparo el desayuno.- dijo Ginny y se retiró a la cocina.

-¿Quieres comer galletitas conmigo, Harry? –El le hizo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Claro mi amor. –_ "Si le pidieras un viaje a la Luna, Alma, tu padre te diría que sí, lo tienes el en el bolsillo"_, pensaba Ginny desde la cocina. -¿Sabes qué? Podríamos ir a FLY… tengo muchas cosas para regalarte…

-¿De verdad? – se ilusionó Alma. Ginny volvió con una bandeja de humeante te y galletitas.

-Te voy a hacer muchos regalitos… -Alma festejó, radiante y tomó una galleta de chocolate. Le entregó una a Harry enseguida.

-¿Qué me vas a regalar? – le preguntó interesada en los regalos.

-Alma…- la regañó Ginny.

-¡Pero si él me dijo que me iba a dar regalos!

-Por supuesto, te daré todo lo que tú quieras – contestó Harry sin comer la galletita.

-¿De verdad? – se ilusionaba la niña. - ¿Una escoba?

-Si, pero una que vuele bajito, hermosa. Te podrías lastimar.- Alma dio saltitos de emoción.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – se interpuso Ginny mirando a Harry. Él negó, sin prestarle la menor atención. Ella se sintió horrible. Necesitaba hacer algo para recompensarlo, entonces dijo:- Al, ¿por qué no le muestras a Harry tu álbum de fotos?

-¿En serio tienes un álbum de fotos?

-Si…– lo fue a buscar y se lo entregó a Harry. Él lo abrió como si fuera un tesoro. Entonces vio a Ginny y April en una plaza. La pelirroja tenía un abultado vientre de cinco meses. Luego, para su completo horror, vio a una foto de la panza desnuda y una mano masculina que la acariciaba. Pasó la foto enseguida… Alma ya había nacido, era una bebita muy hermosa, de ojos redondos y verdes. Un chupete rosa coronaba su rostro pequeño, lleno de papilla y saludaba a la cámara. Se le empañaron los ojos, cuántas cosas se había perdido, y todo por culpa de Ginny. Siguió pasando y Alma tenía un año, caminaba tiernamente en pañales por una casa. Luego había otra foto de Alma y Ginny durmiendo en la cama, abrazadas. En la última foto vio como April Bones le hacía una seña grosera a Lauper, por la espalda. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Alma- Son muy lindas tus fotos, Al…- le susurró.

-Ahora ya soy grande – dijo Alma- No uso más chupete…- Harry rió.

-¿Eres grande?

-Si… y me falta poco para tener marido.- Ginny no pudo contener la carcajada.

-¿Marido? Ni en tus sueños – le contestó Harry. Alma se sentó en su regazo.- Tú único marido voy a ser yo…- Alma rió y se arrodilló en sus piernas.

-¿Sabes lo que hacen las princesas?- Harry negó. Alma empezó a despeinarle el cabello riendo.- Despeinan al príncipe…y le… -rieron.

-¡Ay!

-¡Alma!- la regañó su madre avergonzada.

-Déjala – le espetó Harry.

-Le estaba haciendo un peinado a Harry, mami… - se excusó la niña con inocencia.

-Alma…- masculló entonces Ginny- Harry y yo tenemos que hablar contigo…- el la miró, asustado.- Es el momento de decirle la verdad- el tragó saliva y asintió, estaba aterrorizado de la reacción de esa niña.-Siéntate, Alma…

-¿De las princesas? – Dijo Alma soñadora- ¿Me van a regalar la película nueva? ¡Bien!

-No es eso Al.- dijo su madre- Es algo muy importante. Siéntate en tu silla y escúchame…- Alma se asustó y enmudeció.- No es grave cariño, no te asustes…

-¿Qué pasó mami?

-Escúchame bien mi vida, es importante - empezó Ginny con firmeza- Antes de que tú nacieras Harry y yo nos conocimos en Hogwarts – él se la comió con la vista.

-¿El colegio de magia al que yo voy a ir, mami?

-Si- confirmó- Nosotros tuvimos una relación muy breve… - el le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor, pero Ginny no se acobardó. Era la única manera de explicarle a su hija como eran las cosas.- Harry y yo…

-¿Ustedes… fueron novios? – concluyó la niña, incrédula. Harry asintió. Entonces Alma sonrió, radiante de alegría al saber esa noticia- ¿De verdad mami fueron maridos? – Ginny rió.

-Así fue, pero no se dice maridos… – le acarició la cara.

-¿Por qué no son novios ahora? – quiso saber la niña.

-Porque luego yo conocí a Pierce – improvisó Ginny. Harry chascó la lengua con desagrado.- Entonces nos separamos…

-Ah…- dijo Alma sorprendida.

-Mi vida… - A él le tembló todo el cuerpo.- Harry es tu padre… - Alma se quedó muda y Harry temió que no le gustara la idea, las manos le transpiraban y no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos…- Es tu papá cielo…

-¿Y por qué…? – empezó la niña, confundida.

-Hubo un error – la interrumpió su madre- Harry es tu verdadero padre.

-¿En serio? – Susurró con ilusión.- ¿Mi papá es Harry?

-No estoy bromeando, cariño – le confirmó Ginny- Es tu papá.- sonrió.

Entonces sin previo aviso, Alma rompió a llorar. (1) Harry se asustó, pero después se dio cuenta que lloraba de emoción. Ginny tampoco se lo esperaba… La niña no preguntó nada más sobre Pierce, ni porqué no se lo habían dicho antes, sino que corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó con una fuerza increíble. Era como si siempre lo hubiese sabido.

-No llores Al – le rogó Harry.– No llores…

-¿De verdad eres mi papá? –Todavía no lo podía creer. Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-Si…- logró articular.

-¿Y ya puedo decirte papá?- dijo tiernamente. Ginny sonrió al verlos así…

-Por supuesto.- le decía Harry.

-¿Estás contenta, cielo? –le preguntó su mamá.

–Yo sabía que Harry era mi papá.

-¿Cómo? – se extrañaron sus padres.

-Cuando soñé en el colegio que tú mami le decías a Pierce.

-¿Soñaste eso? – Ginny no lo podía creer.

-Si, lo soñé.-

-Eres adorable- dijo Harry. Alma levantó los miró dubitativa.

-¿Pasa algo mi amor? – inquirió Ginny.

-Entonces… ¿son novios otra vez? – Los dos se incomodaron.- ¡Viviremos los tres juntos! – festejó Alma con alegría.

-No.- dijo Harry seguro – Tu mamá y yo no estamos juntos.

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-Porque no...– dijo Ginny con un nudo en la garganta.- Pero siempre estaremos para lo que necesites, cariño… - Alma se enfurruñó.

-¿Por qué no podemos vivir los tres juntos? – Planteó con vehemencia- ¿Por qué no pueden casarse?

-Alma…- suplicó su madre con incomodidad- Las cosas son así… se que es difícil aceptarlo, pero debes hacerlo.

-Al, ¿quieres venir unos días a mi casa? – le propuso Harry. Ginny no acotó nada, merecían compartir un tiempo, aunque a ella le costara alejarse de su hija.- ¿Qué te parece, Al?

-¿Y mi mamá también va? – Con esa pregunta Harry comprendió que Ginny y ella eran muy unidas. Alma no aprobaría a separarse de su mamá por mucho tiempo. Suspiró con angustia, no quería lastimar a su hija, pero la presencia de Ginny se le hacía insoportable. Si la tenía cerca por mucho tiempo…sacudió la cabeza.

-No… - contestó Ginny sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento- Yo no puedo ir contigo, cielo…

-Tu mamá podrá visitarte cuando quiera…- se apresuró a decir Harry. Cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Alma con él.- ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Bueno… - titubeó la niña con cierta tristeza.

-Escucha Al, hoy no puedes faltar al colegio – habló su madre- Tienes que ir ¿sabes cielo? Ve y ponte el uniforme…

-Yo te voy a llevar – intervino Harry mirándola.

-¿De verdad?

-Si y luego te iré a buscar… así te quedas en mi casa…

-No tan rápido – lo cortó Ginny- Necesito ver a mi hija después del colegio, así que yo la llevaré a tu casa y…

-¿No me escuchaste? – La interrumpió Harry harto.- ¡Quiero que venga a mi casa!

-¿Por qué se pelean? – dijo Alma con angustia. Los adultos se arrepintieron de haber discutido delante de ella.

-Lo siento mi amor –Harry la abrazó con ternura- No volveremos a pelear… lo juro…

En ese momento sintieron un tumulto en las afueras del departamento. Ginny y él salieron al balcón. Desde el noveno piso se observaba que había un centenar de personas en la puerta del edificio. Vieron cómo las cámaras y los flashes, se dirigían hacia ellos enseguida. Harry tomó del brazo a Ginny… ella se estremeció.

-¡Vamos adentro, son los reporteros! – le dijo desesperado.

-¿Cómo puede ser que se hayan enterado? –

-¡Siempre terminan enterándose! – Protestó él- Seré el hazmerreír de todo el mundo mágico…- Ese reproche era para ella.

Ginny encendió el televisor enseguida y puso el dial en el modo mágico. La pantalla reflejó a una reportera que Harry reconoció como Rose, la que estuvo en la conferencia.

_-Señoras y señores… estamos aquí para informarle los últimos sucesos de la vida de El Elegido. Según los rumores, Harry Potter estaría aquí en el departamento de la periodista April Bones. ¡Las razones son emocionantes! –Exclamaba la periodista- El Elegido parece haber descubierto que la hija de Ginevra Weasley, hermana de su mejor amigo Ronald, es su hija también. ¡Si, es así como lo oyen! Harry Potter supo hace pocas horas que Alma Weasley es su hija… y seguramente reclamará sus derechos como padre… Justo aquí al lado, hace poco más de un mes y medio, asaltaron la sucursal de FLY…_- Harry lo apagó de un golpe.

-Maldita sea… ya lo saben… - dedujo con asco.

-Creo que Alma no podrá ir al colegio hoy…- murmuró Ginny.

-Tienes razón…

-¿Qué vas a hacer con los periodistas? – Enunció Ginny mirándolo- Seguro esperan que haya alguna explicación de porqué estás aquí…

-Daré una conferencia de prensa…-decidió Harry- Y Alma estará conmigo…

-No quiero exponer a la niña a algo así-se opuso Ginny irritada.

-Los medios conocen el rostro de Alma por el asalto. – dijo tranquilo.- No tiene sentido que… diré la verdad, camuflando algunos detalles. Llamaré a Owen ahora mismo para organizarla…

-¿Quién es Owen?

-Mi representante… - se fue a los dormitorios para hablar con más privacidad.

Ginny resopló. La cosa se estaba poniendo espantosa. Tenía la certeza que ella sería increpada por la prensa por ocultarle al famoso Harry Potter la existencia de su hija. ¿Cómo se había dado el lujo de hacer las cosas tan mal?, se reprendía con culpa. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de seguir cavilando sobre el asunto, porque April Bones entró en el departamento. Lucía despeinada, y bastante intranquila.

-¿Se puede saber en donde te habías metido? – le dijo Ginny.

-No sabes, Gin – se arrojó en una silla- la puerta del edificio está repleta de periodistas…

-Lo noté – dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿En donde estuviste?

-Cometí un terrible error – contestó April – Me acosté con él…- Harry que ya había cortado con su representante se quedó helado al escuchar esa frase, desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-No… ¡cállate! – Suplicó Ginny nerviosa.- Aquí está…- pero April la interrumpió.

-¡Necesito descargarme, Ginny! Se que tu también tienes muchos líos… pero… ¡Entiéndeme, lo mío también es horrible! Se que tu estás mal por Potter! – Ginny quiso interrumpirla, pero ella siguió hablando atropelladamente- Pero él ya te perdonará, estoy segura… ¡solo se hace el difícil! – Bufó- cometimos el error de… -parecía estar muy mal- hablamos y… - negó con la cabeza- Diablos, creo que se arrepintió, porque cuando desperté él ya no estaba. Igual fue lo mejor, ¡Me muero de vergüenza! – exclamó. Ginny no entendía nada- ¡Estuve toda la tarde caminando y pensando en lo que hice! ¡Ni quise venir porque si me lo cruzo…!

-¿De quién hablas?

-Me acosté con Jack… -Ginny abrió los ojos grandes y se tapó la boca con las manos. Giró la cabeza y vio a Harry.- ¡AHH!- gritó April, perseguida- ¿Qué haces aquí Potter? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…?

-¡Intenté hacerlo pero tú no me dejaste! – Se defendió Ginny enojada.- ¡Siempre hablas de más!

-¿Así que te acostaste con un tal Jack? -Las dos mujeres enrojecieron... y el empezó a reír.

-¡No te interesa, Potter! – Lo cortó April- ¡No deberías haber escuchado nada! –miró a su amiga.

-Jack se llama mi analista…- A Ginny fue como si le tiraran un baldazo de agua helada, pero no podía decir nada delante de Harry. Estuvo segura de que April ya lo sabía y le dedicó una reclamante mirada.

-Lo siento…- dijo April a Ginny- Nunca dijo nada… - Harry estaba desorientado.

-¿De qué hablan? Jack se llama mi analista… ¿lo cono…?

-¿Hay muchos Jack, sabes? – le espetó April intentando remediar la situación.

-Si bueno… me sorprendió la coincidencia…- se justificó Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Alma?

-¡Hola tía! – Alma volvió de la habitación.

-¡Hola cielo! – le besó.

-Ya sabe toda la verdad –le informó Ginny a April- Al ya sabe…

-¿Si? – Se emocionó - ¿Ya sabes mi amor? ¿Sabes que Harry es tu papá?

-¡Si! – dijo la niña contenta.

-¿Estás feliz? – ella confirmó con un movimiento afirmativo.

-Alma va a pasar unos días en la casa de su papá – le contó Ginny-

-Oh, te vamos a extrañar linda – se lamentó April- Pero me parece bien disfrutes con el agrandado de tu padre…

-¡Bones! – se quejó Harry.

-¿Eres agrandado? –dijo Alma inocentemente.

-No le hagas caso.- Ginny rió.- ¿Vamos Al? - se miraron.

-Yo también debo partir – dijo April – Con todo lo que pasó me necesitan en la redacción de Corazón de Bruja…

-Si llegas a escribir algo de mí… - dijo Harry severamente.

-¡No eres el centro del mundo, Potter! – se ofuscó ella.- Pasan otras cosas ¿sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿No se enteraron?– Ellos negaron.- Explotó una tienda de ropa en Callejón Knockturn. Parece que Draco Malfoy estaba allí y quedó herido. Hay más de cincuenta muertos…

-¿Qué? ¿Un ataque en una tienda de ropa? –se extrañó Ginny.- ¡Qué raro!

-¡Diablos! – Dijo Harry- ¡Seguramente lo atacaron porque él se hace cargo del asalto en FLY!

-San Mungo no da abasto – comunicó April – En cualquier momento te llamarán, Ginny, seguramente necesitan refuerzos allí…

-Si, voy a ir- decidió Ginny y miró a Harry significativamente.

-Alma se queda conmigo… -la tranquilizó él. April sonrió de lado por como se miraban, no podían ser más evidentes.- ¿Vamos Al?

-¿Podremos visitarla? – preguntó la periodista.

-Si – fue Ginny quién contestó.-Me prepararé para ir a San Mungo…

-Yo me voy…

-¿Ya te vas tía? – reclamó Alma.

-Si mi vida… tengo trabajo por delante. Pero te iré a visitar a la casa de tu papá…- Alma sonrió. Harry rodó los ojos: lo último que le faltaba es que April Bones pise su casa- Si que tu papá me lo permite, claro…

-Papi, ¿tú la dejas? – él se emocionó tanto por cómo lo había llamado que, solo pudo asentir.

April sonrió, tomó sus cosas de trabajo y desapareció tras saludar a todos. Harry y Ginny se miraron…

-Vamos – el cortó la conexión de sus ojos. Le hacía mal mirarla, tenerla cerca, le provocaba un dolor inconmensurable. Tomó a su hija en sus brazos y agarró su varita dispuesto a desaparecer.

-¡Espera! – lo frenó Ginny- ¡Quiero saludarla! – se acercó a ellos y su besó a Alma- Adios cielo, pórtate bien, ¿si? Y cualquier cosa, ya saben…

-Si Mamá Ginny…- sonrieron.

-¿Mamá Ginny? – dijo Harry mirándola- Es la única que tienes…

-Así solía llamarme cuando era pequeña – le confió Ginny. Alma se abrazó a su padre, y los dos desaparecieron. Ginny suspiró y fue en busca de su ropa, para ir a San Mungo.

Pierce aún permanecía cautivo en la casa del Bosque. Félix no quiso arriesgarse a que arruine sus planes dándole la libertad. Cualquier paso en falso que diera el idiota de su hijo, y todos sus negocios se irían por un caño. No iba a permitirle que alarme a Ginevra Weasley, no debía hacerlo. Sin embargo el hombre tenía en claro que había dado un paso crucial para evitar que el Mundo Mágico supiera sobre _Sub Potestatem._ Después del ataque a los laboratorios era muy probable que se hubiera sacado de encima al maldito de Draco Malfoy, y sus ganas de hacer justicia. Si ese hurón hubiera muerto… Solamente faltaba la confirmación para quedarse completamente tranquilo. _Sub Potestatem_, tenía efectos increíbles… de eso no había dudas… Giró la cabeza y miró a su prisionero con gran satisfacción. Su hijo permanecía atado en la silla intentando liberarse con movimientos desesperados…gemía, chillaba, ya que su boca estaba sellada mediante el encantamiento _silencius_.

-¡Deja de moverte! – Le espetó su padre harto del tintineo de la silla- ¡Me estás cansando imbécil! – Pierce lo miró con asco.

-Rubeus… - se dirigió a su secuaz, con aspecto tranquilo - ¿Pudiste averiguar lo que te pregunté?

-Si, Félix. – respondió con tranquilidad.

-Dame el maldito informe, gusano.

-_Sub Potestatem_ tiene fallas. – Dijo Rubeus rodando los ojos- La hemos probado con elfos domésticos y algunos conejillos de India. La mayoría de estas personas murieron a los pocos meses de haber ingerido la poción. Es demasiado fuerte… - Félix sonrió, satisfecho. Pierce empezó a moverse desesperadamente en su silla.

-¡Qué pasa hijo! – Se burló Félix - ¿Temes la muerte de tu mujercita? – los dos hombres rieron.- Y bueno, es un riesgo que corremos, ¿no?

-Tienes razón Félix – concedió Rubeus, mofándose de la desesperación de Pierce.

-¿Qué pasa con esas excepciones?

-Algunos no mueren, pero no pudimos detectar porqué.- murmuró Rubeus.- Todo depende del organismo que lo ingiera, de sus vivencias…

-¿Eso significa que Christian Stebbins morirá?

-Si…

-¿Y el cuerpo?

-Se desintegrará a las pocas horas. La poción no permite que la autopsia sea una mina de información para los Aurores.

-Son buenas noticias, Rubeus.

-Si, y están preparando el antídoto para evitar que la poción mate. Si funciona… creo que será perfecta…

-No me interesan las vidas que se pierdan…- dijo Félix sonriendo de placer- Lo bueno de todo esto es que no es necesario que secuestremos el cuerpo de Stebbins… Teniendo en cuenta que Draco Malfoy agoniza en San Mungo…

-Exacto – confirmó Rubeus asintiendo con la cabeza- Pero no debemos olvidar que ni Malfoy ni su detective están muertos aún… ellos deben sospechar que quisimos impedir que sepan la intoxicación de Stebbins…

-No están en estado de declarar – dijo con tranquilidad Félix- Así que no debemos preocuparnos por ellos… - sacó un vino- ¡Brindemos! Los muertos no pueden hablar…- le entregó una copa a Rubeus- ¿Tu no quieres festejar esta gran victoria, hijo?- agregó con ironía. Pierce se calló de su silla de tanto moverse.- Te liberaré, siempre y cuando no cometas ninguna estupidez… - lo liberó del encantamiento con la varita.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!

-Si echas a perder mis planes para recuperar a Ginevra – lo amenazó su padre- Puedo jurarte que conocerás mis métodos de tortura, desgraciado… ¡ni se te ocurra a revelarle lo de la poción!

-Maldito… si Ginny muere… te juro que…- jadeaba.

-¡No me amenaces, alimaña!-dijo con asco su padre- ¡Y ahora sal de mi vista! ¡Debo festejar! – brindó con Rubeus y le hizo una seña de salir de la casa.

-¿Me dejas libre? – se sorprendió Pierce.

-¡Si! Pero te advierto, insecto asqueroso, que si haces algo que me enoje, morirás.

-¡Soy tu hijo! – gritó él indignado.

-Un inservible, eso es lo que eres. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Lo liberó y lo invitó a retirarse con un despreciativo movimiento de manos.

Harry llegó a su casa con Alma. Se sentía preocupado por todo lo que estaba pasando; las especulaciones sobre su paternidad no se habían hecho esperar. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supieran solo horas después que él mismo? Los periodistas eran infalibles, jamás se perdían un detalle de sus movimientos. Eso lo molestaba, lo exasperaba. Ahora no se trataba de una nueva conquista, sino de lo más importante, de su propia hija.

Por otra parte, el joven estaba convencido que el ataque a Draco Malfoy no era casualidad. Evidentemente querían evitar que él siguiera averiguando sobre Christian Stebbins. ¿Por qué atacar una tienda de ropa? Eso era muy raro, demasiado extraño. ¿Quién estaba detrás del ataque? Estaba por introducir la llave en la puerta, cuando Ron fue quién le abrió…

-Harry…-miró a Alma.

-¡Hola tío!

-¿Qué…?

-Ya lo sabe –Ron se sorprendió, pero también hizo una sonrisa a Alma- ¿Te llamó Owen?

-Si, me contó que planeas hacer una conferencia mañana. Los periodistas atestaron la casa de April…- Harry asintió - ¿Y qué le pasó a Draco Malfoy?

-No lo sé, pero murieron muchas personas… - le contó Harry con preocupación- No me huele nada bien todo lo que está pasando…

-Es muy raro – concedió Ron.

-¿Hermione?

-Te está vaciando la heladera.- dijo su amigo con un tono de disculpa. Harry sonrió.

-¡Voy a ver a mi tía Hermione! – saltó Alma y se soltó de los brazos de su padre para correr a la cocina.

-¡Al, la cocina queda para el otro lado! – le alcanzó a gritar Harry.

-¡Adiós papi!- La niña rió pícaramente y giró a la izquierda. Ron estaba atónito.

-¿Ya te llama papá? – Harry asintió radiante.- Es increíble…

-¡Se lo tomó muy bien! – repuso con una sonrisa de felicidad- Yo tampoco lo puedo creer…

-¿Ginny accedió a que la traigas?

-Si, no puso reparos. Pero vendrá a visitarla…- se restregó los ojos- Siento que no he dormido en días…

-No es para menos – opinó su amigo, comprensivo- Con todo lo que viviste en las últimas veinticuatro horas, puedes estar agradecido de que no haya agarrado un infarto…

-Gracias- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Kristen está por venir… quiere hablar contigo…

-¡Diablos! ¡Seguramente se enteró por las noticias! – Exclamó Harry preocupado.- La voy a llamar así le explico…- se interrumpió cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Harry y Ron giraron las cabezas. Kristen lo miraba destilando odio de sus ojos claros.

Ginny llegó a San Mungo. El hospital era un lío terrible. La gente chillaba, gritaba, pedía información sobre sus familiares heridos. Los sanadores no daban abasto, no alcanzaban las camillas, y tuvieron que pedir a los magos más preparados, el agrandamiento provisorio del hospital para poder atenderlos a todos. Se encontró con Nicolson, en el pasillo.

-¡Ginny! – Le dijo él encantado de verla- ¡Gracias por venir!

-Por favor, es mi trabajo – repuso ella - ¿A quién atiendo?

-Ven conmigo, hay un paciente que no para de decir tu nombre…

-¿Mi nombre? – se sorprendió Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Si, no sé porqué lo repite… - explicó Nicolson- pero creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti misma…- le indicó que lo acompañara hacia el piso superior y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.- El elevador está ocupado, no damos abasto con la cantidad de pacientes… -resopló.

-No hay problema…- dijo ella subiendo tres escalones a la vez.- Vamos rápido… ¿de quién se trata? ¿Pudieron identificarlo?

-Si, Draco Malfoy…

-¿Qué? ¿Draco Malfoy?

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro, coincidimos en Hogwarts. ¡Hace años que no lo veo! – dijo Ginny más para sí misma- ¿Estaba cuando atacaron la tienda?

-Exacto… está herido, pero creo que se recuperará. Es bastante fuerte – opinó Nicolson.

Llegaron al piso superior, entraron en la sala de terapia intensiva. Había alrededor de cincuenta camillas amontonadas. Todos los pacientes estaban inconcientes y los sanadores controlaban la respiración de ambos con sus varitas. Ginny observó la camilla que tenía más cerca y se estremeció. El rostro de Draco Malfoy yacía completamente golpeado, lleno de raspones en la frente, en los cachetes y un hilito de sangre que caía en sus labios.

-No lo puedo creer… -balbuceó Ginny, sorprendida- Está muy golpeado…

-Estuvo llamándote… – dijo Nicolson y le quitó el respirador, limpiándole la sangre con una gasa. Draco abrió los ojos. Parecía muy débil.- A pesar de que no puede hablar mucho, me pareció prudente llamarte porque se pone peor cuando le digo que se calme. Tendría que descansar, intenta escucharlo y luego aplícale el sedante…

-Está bien…- aceptó Ginny.- Déjame sola con él, te aseguro que me encargaré que no hable más que lo suficiente…

-Todo tuyo, Ginny. Hasta luego- Nicolson se retiró de la habitación.

-Ginny… - gimió Draco dolorido- Ginny, viniste…

-Si, Draco… estoy aquí – contestó ella.- No es bueno que hables, estarás bien si haces reposo…- el negó.- El sanador me contó que querías hablar conmigo…

-Si, Ginevra, es muy importante- dijo él en un susurro frágil.- Es importante…

-¿Qué pasa Draco? – dijo Ginny parpadeando- Hace años que no nos vemos… ¿por qué querrías hablar conmigo?

-Lauper… tu novio- empezó él y tosió un poco.- Él…

-¿Qué? ¿Sigues frecuentando a Pierce? – el asintió e hizo una mueca de dolor- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué pasó?

-Ginny…- siguió Malfoy- Escúchame… Lauper te mintió…

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo ella sin entender.

-Los análisis que te dio son falsos… yo fui quién se los facilitó…- balbuceó Draco con culpa.- Lo siento, Ginny…

-¿Tú?

-Si… lo siento… - volvió a disculparse.

-Ya se que no son verídicos…

-Hay algo más…- dijo él- Y por favor, debes creerme…

-Dime…

-Tu novio te mintió, es un mentiroso… él… -respiró hondo como si le costara un terrible esfuerzo hablar- Pierce es estéril, Ginevra.

-¿Qué? – dijo Ginny, pálida- no, no puede ser…

-Te lo juro– dijo Malfoy convencido –Te juro que es así.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Él mismo me lo dijo, recuerda que somos amigos… te engañó, el siempre supo que no era el padre de tu hija… ¿entiendes? Hace años que lo sabe…–Los ojos de Ginny se empañaron.-Se que es duro, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad. Debes saberlo cuanto antes, es un mentiroso cínico... Lauper está metido en algo muy raro…

-Draco, cálmate…- le rogó Ginny preocupada- Gracias por contarme todo esto.

-Tengo pruebas por sino me crees…

-No las necesito. Estaré loca, pero te creo. Hace tiempo que Pierce está muy raro. Y lo de los análisis ya me lo imaginaba… yo había hecho las pruebas en Liverpool… -Draco sonrió.

-Eres muy inteligente, pelirroja. Potter tiene suerte de tenerte…

-Potter no me puede ni ver. – dijo ella cortante.

-Está loco por ti – afirmó Malfoy, y Ginny se sorprendió.- Me llamó para protegerte de Lauper; fue hace meses, porque sospechaba que el te golpeó.

-¿Qué?

-Soy detective, Ginevra – contestó el joven- y hago trabajos no tan escrupulosos.- tosió- Lo siento… solo ayudé a Pierce porque sabía que tú habías hecho las pruebas…

-¿Cómo sabías? – Ginny simplemente no podía creer lo bien informado que estaba.

-Yo se todo – replicó Malfoy.- Hace tiempo que se que Potter es el padre de tu hija…

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

-Porque no era asunto mío.

-Gracias por no hacerlo.

-Alcánzame mi varita… está en ese cajón – pidió Draco.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Debes descansar!

-Es importante, quiero darte algo – Ginny parpadeó y cumplió con su pedido. Draco la movió con un giro complicado de la muñeca y aparecieron unos papeles- Toma…

-¿Qué es esto?

-Los ADN de Potter y de Alma. Allí dice claramente que es positivo…

-¿Qué? ¿Tú…?

-Yo hice esos análisis, sí. – La interrumpió Draco antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta- Con eso podrás demostrarle a Potter…

-No hace falta, él me creyó que es su hija.

-Es para ahorrarte el trámite; así Alma podrá llevar su apellido…

-Harry te matará cuando sepa que no le contaste nada.

-No le tengo miedo a Potter – masculló Malfoy.- Ginevra, aléjate de Pierce Lauper, ese tipo está sucio, está metido en algo muy raro…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No tengo pruebas para decirte nada más. Pero hazme caso o terminarás mal…

-Está bien Draco – apaciguó Ginny temblando ligeramente- Te inyectaré un sedante, debes descansar… - agarró una aguja y Draco parpadeó. Su cuerpo se relajaba.- Bien, relájate…

-Ginny, hazme caso… y protege… ni a Potter le deseo lo que me pasó a mí… - Ginny frunció el entrecejo, pero no preguntó a que se refería.

-Descansa, Draco – dijo con serenidad. Cuando Draco se durmió, se tiró en una silla. No podía creer lo que Pierce le había hecho, la engañó durante años y ella, creyó en él estúpidamente… "_Maldito seas, Lauper. Mi madre tenía razón sobre ti._", pensó llena de bronca.

-Siéntate – le indicó Harry a Kristen.- Te explicaré todo…- ella, enfurruñada le hizo caso.

Estaban en el despacho de Harry. La modelo se había enterado de las noticias por los medios, una manera horrible de saber que su novio, tenía una hija. Miraba a Harry con tanto desdén, pero daba la impresión de que se estaba conteniendo a gritarle un rosario de insultos. Kristen era conciente que salirse de su casillas no le convenía, porque no tendrías buenas respuestas por parte de su novio y la discusión terminaría mal, dejándola mal parada. Ella no iba a facilitarle excusas para hacerse el ofendido. Cambiaría su táctica, tenía que hacerlo sentir culpable por haberle mentido sobre esa chiquilla llamada Alma, que al parecer, era su hija. _Tranquila, tal vez no es así… _Si bien había escuchado la horrible teoría de los medios, no quería creerla. Era algo indigerible saber que su novio era el padre de esa niña. Resopló para dar a entender su enojo.

-Te escucho – le dijo casi desafiante.

-Lo que dicen los medios es cierto.- confirmó Harry sin rodeos- Yo soy el padre de Alma.

-¿Ah si? – Kristen estaba indignada. Se le aguaron los ojos - ¿Debemos brindar por la noticia?

-No seas cínica, Kristen.

-¿Cuándo fue que te acostaste con la hermana de tu mejor amigo? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¡Dijiste que no habías estado con ella a causa de tu amistad con Ron!- exclamó la muchacha con indignación.

-Así lo creía.- contestó Harry con cierto rencor en su voz- Pero si me acosté con ella, lo que pasa es que yo no sabía que era ella…

-¿Me estás cargando?

-No… El día que estuvimos juntos yo estaba muy borracho. Tú y yo no nos conocíamos... Ginny llevaba puesta una máscara veneciana… Y bueno…- enrojeció un poco- Allí fue cuando hicimos a Alma… - Kristen quedó de piedra.

-¿Recién ahora te lo dijo?

-Sí…

-¿Ella lo confirmó?

-Si. – Harry no estaba dispuesto a admitirle que la había engañado, así se ahorraría un montón de problemas.- Me lo confirmó hace dos días…

-¿Te ocultó a tu hija durante seis años? – Kristen estaba asqueada. Harry solo asintió con tristeza- ¡Es de lo peor!

-No hablemos de Ginevra, Kristen. No tiene ni pizca de sentido – se hizo un silencio incómodo. Luego la modelo lo interrumpió en un susurro. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Entonces…- retomó con cautela- ¿te quedas con ella? – Harry la miró.

-Ginny y yo no estamos juntos. – le aclaró enseguida- Ni lo estaremos…

-¿Y nosotros, Harry? – Susurró Kristen preocupada- ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Esto cambia todo, no?

-Creo que no. – Contestó él – Por lo menos de mi parte, no quiero que cambie.- le tomó las manos- Tú… has estado conmigo en todo momento… y quiero que siga siendo así…

-¿De verdad? – dijo sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Si, Kris. Pero necesito que te ganes a Alma… ella se quedará unos días en esta casa…-Kristen dejó de sonreír- Se que será difícil…

-Esa niña me detesta, Harry – repuso Kristen disgustada.- No creo que funcione…

-Se trata de mi hija, Kristen.- la corrigió Harry con dureza- No me hagas elegir entre tú y ella porque vas a salir perdiendo…- lo dijo sin arrogancia, pero con determinación.

-Ya lo sé – admitió bajando la mirada- Pero ponte en mi lugar, Harry. De un día para el otro resulta que tienes una hija…

-¿Cómo crees que estoy yo? – saltó él sintiéndose algo incomprendido.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera? – el asintió- Por como quieres a esa niña, supongo que estarás feliz…

-Claro que estoy feliz… - le espetó Harry – Pero, ¿qué crees? Todavía lo estoy asimilando…

-¿Y su madre? ¿Cómo será tu relación con ella?

-Ya te dije, solo somos los padres de Alma, pero nada…

-¡Papi! – Alma entró sin pedir permiso en el despacho.- ¡Tía Hermione me dijo que…!- vio a Kristen.

-Alma… -dijo Harry nervioso. Ella se sentó arriba de su padre, fulminando a Kristen con la mirada. La modelo se dio cuenta que tenían los mismos ojos- Te presento a mi novia, se llama Kristen…

-Ya lo sé – dijo Alma con vivacidad.- La vi en la revista y en el parque.

-Me gustaría que se conozcan… - afirmó Harry- ¿a ti que te parece, mi vida?- Alma lo miró.

-¿Por qué ella es tu novia y no mi mamá? –Kristen enrojeció.

-Porque así son las cosas.- dijo Harry – Tu mamá también tiene novio…

-Alma – intervino Kristen- Yo… no tengo nada en contra de ti. Me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien… - Harry sonrió- Sobre todo por tu… papá.

-Bueno – aceptó Alma dubitativa. Sin embargo su voz no demostraba entusiasmo.- Pero mi papá es mío…-lo abrazó. Harry sonrió encantadoramente.- y yo soy su princesa…

-Está bien- dijo Kristen con resignación.

-Papi, ¿vamos a jugar? ¡Quiero ir a buscar a las Snitch!

-Bueno mi vida, dile a Stinky que te abra el cofre… yo ya te alcanzo…

-¡Bien! – festejó Alma, y sin saludar a Kristen se fue corriendo. Harry miró a su novia y se levantó. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Gracias Kris – le susurró sinceramente- De verdad, gracias por entenderme…

-Siempre estaré contigo, Harry.- le dijo ella con dulzura. Y cuando estaban apunto de besarse, Alma volvió a entrar.

-¡Papá ya están las Snitch volando! – lo apuró con un grito ensordecedor. Kristen cerró los ojos, le había roto los tímpanos.

-Si, ya voy mi amor… - acarició a Kristen - Lo siento florcita, debo ir… -y salió del despacho dejándola pasmada.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Ginny llegó al departamento. La cabeza le explotaba de dolor luego de esa jornada de trabajo. Había vuelto a escuchar voces, pero no tenían tanta nitidez. La confesión de Draco Malfoy la dejó pasmada. Pierce era un mentiroso. ¡Cómo podía ser que fuera estéril! Le había tomado el pelo por años… suspiró, pensando que si hacía un análisis justo, ella tampoco había sido la mejor de todas. Lo engañó dos veces… primero con Harry y segundo le ocultó lo de Alma. Cuando estaba por introducir las llaves en la cerradura, el ascensor se abrió y Pierce Lauper salió de él. Ginny se estremeció, por alguna razón le temía, aunque no supiera cual. Tal vez las palabras de Malfoy tuvieron el efecto de una suerte de alarma para con ese hombre. Su aspecto era muy desaliñado. Tenía marcas, golpes en la cara y sus ojos estaban vacíos…

-Ginny. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… estoy bien.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? – ella estaba sorprendida. La trataba como si estuviese por morir.

-Si Pierce. Creo que tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

-Opino lo mismo…

-Ya se todo – dijo Ginny en tono de reproche – Se muy bien que no eres el padre de Alma. Y que le pediste a Draco Malfoy unos ADN truchos… - el quedó helado por la abultada información que poseía. ¿Cómo se había enterado? – Si, lo sé todo…

-¿Qué dices? Es una mentira lo que… - intentó defenderse el joven enseguida.

-Basta Pierce. –Zanjó de mal modo- Te ruego que dejemos este juego. No tiene ningún sentido seguir engañándonos. No sé cómo lograste confundirme, pero no quiero escucharte más. Se que me mentiste durante mucho tiempo porque tú eres estéril…- Pierce palideció- No me mires así… hablemos con la verdad de una jodida vez.

-¿La verdad? ¿Acaso tú puedes venir a reclamar algo, Ginevra? ¡Hiciste el ADN a mis espaldas y jamás te sinceraste conmigo! – la acusó.

-¡No seas cínico Pierce! ¡Tú sabías perfectamente que no eras el padre de Alma desde el momento en que supiste que eras estéril! –Ratificó ella enojada- Y como si eso fuese poco, también intentaste engañarme…- el bajó la mirada- ¡Mírame y admite lo que hiciste! – agregó Ginny sacada.

-Es verdad – dijo él con tristeza- Pero lo hice porque te amo… - ella negó, asqueada.

-¿Ah si? – se encolerizó Ginny- ¡Tienes una curiosa manera de amar! Te voy a aclarar una cosa, Alma ya sabe la verdad y Harry también…

-Me enteré…- dijo el con un hilo de voz.

-No quiero que te metas entre ellos.- le aclaró.

-No pensaba hacerlo.

-Lo nuestro está terminado, Pierce – afirmó Ginny con convicción.- No tenemos más nada que hablar…

-¿Por qué te mentí?

-Hace tiempo que no vamos a ningún lado con nuestra relación… no podemos seguir con esta farsa. Nos hemos lastimado y Alma estuvo en el medio…

-Pero yo te amo… -repitió él acongojado.

-Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.- y al ver su cara de tristeza añadió:- Lo siento…

-¿Estás con Potter? – Dijo con repulsión- ¿Es por él, no?

-No estoy con Harry, tiene que ver con nosotros. Esta pareja se fue al demonio hace meses… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

-¿Qué sientes por Potter?- saltó él ignorando sus comentarios.

-Eso no te interesa… - él chascó la lengua.

-Tu madre tenía razón – concluyó Pierce con amargura – Siempre estuviste enamorada de él.

-No es así…

-¿No?

-Claro que no… yo a ti te quise mucho.- dijo Ginny con sinceridad.

-Ginny, no hace falta que mientas. Lo amabas a él antes y ahora con lo de Alma…

-No tenemos más nada que hablar, Pierce. – dijo cansada.

-¿Puedo ver a Alma?

-Está con su padre – contestó Ginny.

-Ah… está bien, no lo haré…

-Creo que el no permitirá que vuelvas a verla. – le aclaró por si intentaba acercarse a Alma.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – Bufó.- De todos modos, te aclaro que yo estoy de acuerdo con él, Pierce.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo ofendido.

-Mira Pierce… Draco me dijo que estás metido en algo muy raro. Yo me he sentido extraña por días, he olvidado algunas cosas que pasaron… luego logré recordarlas ¿entiendes?- el se puso visiblemente nervioso- Se que fuiste el responsable de eso…

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Si llego a comprobar que tú me hiciste algo …-lo encaró sin inmutarse- te juro que utilizaré toda mi fuerza contra ti, te voy a denunciar.

-No me amenaces Ginny… - le dijo Pierce adoptando un tono severo.

-Te estoy advirtiendo que no soy ninguna estúpida, Pierce. ¡Me di cuenta de que algo hiciste y lograste confundirme! – exclamó sacada.

-Estás equivocada, deja que…

-No, basta. ¡No quiero saber nada más contigo!

-Eres…

-Vete de aquí. – Escupió ella ya harta –No quiero verte en lo que me quede vida.-le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Minutos después, puso la oreja en la puerta para cerciorarse si él continuaba allí y un alivio la recorrió al escucharlo desaparecer. Suspiró con melancolía y dejó sus cosas en la mesa, sintiendo un ligero mareo. La situación con Pierce había sido horrible, espantosa, pero era necesario que terminen, aunque sea en malos términos. Tampoco es que Ginny esperaba otra cosa, se mintieron durante demasiado tiempo. Al observar el departamento tan vacío, sintió un dolor en el pecho, una angustia sin igual. Extrañaba demasiado a su hija… ¿qué estaría haciendo con Harry? Sin dudarlo, tomó su móvil… tal vez si escuchaba su voz, se sentiría mejor. Agarró una manzana de la heladera, y esperó los tonos…

-_Hola_ – La atendió una voz femenina.

-¿Quién habla? – dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-_¿Con quién te quieres comunicar? –_ replicó la mujer con crudeza.

-¿Este no es el móvil de Harry Potter?

-_¡Ah si! Habla Kristen… su novia_- Ginny se estremeció de ira.

_-_¡Ah que interesante! ¡Pásame con él! – le exigió de mal modo. Entonces se escuchó un tumulto de voces, que no logró entender.

-_Hola Ginevra.-_ ahora sí era Harry y su tono fue mordaz - _¿Qué necesitas?_

-Llamo a saber como está mi hija. – repuso ella enojada.

-_Está muy bien. ¿Algo más?_

_-_¿Estás alardeando tus conquistas delante de la niña?

-_Kristen es mi novia.-_ contestó Harry sin perturbarse- _Y no es de tu incumbencia lo que hago con mi vida…_

-¡No lo digo por ti, imbécil! –le gritó Ginny - ¡Lo digo por mi hija!

-_También es mi hija, aunque lo olvidaste por seis años._ – señaló venenosamente Harry.

_-_¡Pásame con ella! ¡Quiero hablar con Alma!

_-A mi no me darás órdenes, ¿sabes?_ – Dijo con arrogancia – _Ahí viene estaba en el baño… toma Al, es tu madre que quiere hablar contigo…_

-_Hola mamá…-_ contestó Alma con alegría.

-Hola mi bebé preciosa. ¿Cómo estás? – inquirió Ginny intentando contener la locura que tenía.

_-Bien mami, jugamos a atrapar Snitch con papá… te extraño…_

-Yo también mi amor…– Ginny iba y venía con la manzana en la mano. Tenía ganas de arrojarla contra la pared. ¡Esa maldita rubia estaba con Harry!- Dime Al, ¿Kristen jugó con ustedes?

_-No, porque yo no la invite…- _dijo Alma con picardía.

-¡Muy bien mi amor! – aprobó Ginny- Oye, ¿y tu padre que hace? ¿Le da besos? – le preguntó desesperada.

_-No mami… no le da nada de…_

-¡Shh! – la acalló su madre con paranoia- Que tu padre no se entere lo que te pregunté, cariño…

-_Bueno, no le cuento nada…_

-¿Sabes qué? No la invites a jugar y no dejes que tu padre esté demasiado con ella.- dijo Ginny con malicia- Has todo por interrumpirlos, Harry siempre te preferirá a ti…

-_Bueno mami. ¡Esta noche miraremos una película de Disney!_

_-_¡Qué bueno cielo! – Se aclaró la garganta- Escucha Al… ¿quieres que mañana vaya a visitarte al mediodía? – le propuso con claras intenciones.- Así comemos los tres…

_-¡Si! ¡Ven a comer con nosotros! –_ se oyó un tumulto nuevamente.

_-¿Qué le estás diciendo a Alma?_ – Saltó Harry, que evidentemente le había quitado el teléfono.- _¿Qué le decías, Ginevra?_

-Que mañana iré a visitarla cerca el mediodía…- respondió Ginny fingiendo un tono inocente.

_-Tienes que consultarme a mí, ¿sabes?_ – Escupió él, enojado por su atrevimiento-_ No estoy seguro de querer volver a verte, Ginevra. Y mucho menos que pises mi casa…_

-¿Consultarte a ti? ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no necesito pedirte permiso a ti para ver mi hija! ¡No me hagas reír, Potter!

_-No vendrás a mi casa. No quiero verte._

-Yo menos…- mintió ella- Pero Alma me extraña y yo a ella; así que mañana al mediodía estoy allí…

_-Ginevra te pido por favor que_…- pero Ginny le cortó bruscamente y tiró el teléfono al suelo.

-¡Lo único que me falta! – explotó con furia -¡Que esa perra esté con Harry! ¡Maldito seas, Potter! –Largó todo el aire y luego sonrió con maliciosamente- Vamos a ver quién gana, Kristen Dashwood…

Al otro día los sorprendió a todos con una mañana despejada. El fin de semana parecía ser prometedor. Al menos, en asuntos meteorológicos. Harry se despertó temprano. Algo se aferraba a su brazo con creciente vehemencia. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Alma dormía prácticamente encima de él. Era tan parecida a su madre físicamente, que se estremeció. Por su nariz pequeña fluía su relajante respiración. Acarició la frente de la niña con ternura. Amaba tanto a su hija, que no podía expresarlo con palabras… La niña no había dejado que esté solo con Kristen por mucho tiempo. Fiel al pedido de Ginny, interrumpió tanto, que hizo que la modelo se retire y así ella logró dormir con su padre. Harry tampoco puso demasiados impedimentos, le encantaba estar con ella, necesitaba recuperar el tiempo perdido. Alma como su nombre lo indicaba, era su alma, como una inyección de vida que lo consolaba de todo el dolor que Ginny le había causado. Respiró hondo, intentando pensar en el día que tenía por delante… La conferencia iba a empezar en dos horas.

-Señor – Stinky estaba levitando dos bandejas de desayuno- Le traje lo que me pidió anoche a primera hora…

-Gracias Stinky.

-Papi… - murmuró Alma.

-Siéntate en la cama, cielo, vamos a desayunar… - ella lo hizo mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Harry puso al tanto a su hija sobre la conferencia que tendrían en menos de una hora. La niña, que no tenía dimensión de que iba a ser presentada al Mundo Mágico como la hija Harry Potter, la idea pareció divertirla. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Alma eligió su propia ropa, sorprendiendo a su padre por su decisión. Luego fueron al garaje y la niña quiso ir en el auto azul. Harry, le concedió el deseo. Sonriendo, pensaba que era la primera mujer que lo dominaba por completo. Era imposible decirle que no, la estaba malcriando horrores.

Llegaron al ministerio, mientras escuchaban canciones bastante infantiles.

Los reporteros estaban esperando agazapados. Cuando se bajaron del auto, los flashes cegaron la vista de Harry y Alma. Recorrieron el pasillo, ignorando las preguntas y los micrófonos… Los periodistas los siguieron en orden a medida que el guarda de seguridad los dejaba entrar en la sala. Harry se sentó con Alma encima de sus piernas. Enseguida, vino Owen con varias gorras del Puddlemere. Harry bufó… no quería hacer un negocio lucrativo de aquella conferencia y menos con su hija.

-Lo siento Harry, obligaciones de la fama – se disculpó su representante.- Hola Alma…

-Hola – le dijo ella simpáticamente. Owen le puso la gorra y la niña sonrió- ¿Me la puedo quedar?

-¡Claro niña! – Lo miró sonriendo- ¿Todavía no tiene idea del poder que tendrá siendo tu hija, verdad? – rió.

-Basta con eso, Owen – lo cortó Harry, pero también sonreía. Los periodistas no dejaban de cuchichear y de sacarles fotos.

-Señoras y señores… -retomó Owen hablando al micrófono. Los murmullos se apagaron y los reflectores apuntaron directamente a Harry y Alma. La niña se sentó en su regazo- Harry va a declarar primero… después, podrán hacer las preguntas. Como siempre les pido orden. Harry, cuando quieras…

-Quise hacer esta conferencia – empezó Harry nervioso y los flashes le cegaron la vista. Es que Alma lo miraba sorprendida por su fama- Para aclarar este asunto de una sola vez. No quería que se siga especulando sobre un tema tan delicado…- respiró hondo- Hace dos días me enteré que esta hermosura, es mi hija. – Le hizo una sonrisa encantadora- En efecto, quiero confirmarles este rumor…- los murmullos de emoción se extendieron- Alma y yo nos estamos conociendo…- le acarició el pelo y le sonrió.- Y estamos muy contentos de habernos encontrado. Les pido por favor que…

-Papi – lo interrumpió Alma y los micrófonos se acercaron a ellas- ¿Por qué te sacan tantas fotos? – todos los periodistas soltaron "ahh", de ternura.

-Porque es así mi amor… - le contestó Harry.

-Señor Potter… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Si, pero te pido por favor que sea discretos. Mi hija está presente.

-No se preocupe, señor – dijo el reportero - ¿Alma llevará su apellido?

-Exacto, está en trámite eso – confirmó Harry- Alma Potter.

-Aquí, señor Potter. – era Rose Rumsfeld- ¿Cómo es la relación con la madre de su hija, Ginevra Weasley?

-Ginevra y yo somos los padres de Alma, pero nada más. – Contestó Harry incómodo.

-¿Quiere decir que usted continúa su noviazgo con la modelo Kristen Dashwood? – intervino el conocido periodista Mark Stiller.

-Así es…- confirmó Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue su noviazgo con Ginevra Weasley en en el colegio Hogwarts? – Continuó Mark Stiller.- ¿Por qué la prensa jamás supo de esa relación?

-Harry no va a contestar eso – dijo Anthony Owen, con desdén.- La niña está presente, señor Stiller, ubíquese… - el periodista enrojeció.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta a Alma? – intervino un enviado que Harry reconoció como Lauren Dippet.

-No, ¿cómo se atreve?- se opuso Harry con rotundidad- Tiene seis años…

-Solo será una pregunta inocente, señor Potter – Harry accedió no muy convencido – Hola Alma… -dijo Lauren- ¿Qué se siente ser la hija de Harry Potter?

-Hola… - dijo Alma cohibida.- No lo sé. Me gusta que Harry sea mi papá… - él sonrió.

-¿Por qué te gusta, Alma? –saltó Rose.

-¡Harry es bueno!– exclamó Alma, más relajada.

-¿Estás viviendo con tu papá, Alma? – siguió Lauren.

-Basta, Dippet – dijo Harry.

-¡Si mi papá tiene una casa muy grande! – todos rieron cuando Alma levantó los bracitos arriba.

-La conferencia se termina aquí – indicó Owen. Harry alzó a Alma y se levantaron. Sin embargo Rose alcanzó a preguntar.

-¿Es cierto que Ginevra mantiene su relación con Pierce Lauper? ¿Cómo se tomó el hecho que le ocultara una hija durante…?

Harry Owen y Alma ignoraron la pregunta y se retiraron de la sala de conferencias. Harry rogaba que Alma no haya escuchado, pero no creía que hubiese tenido tanta suerte. Bufó, tal vez Ginny tenía razón y no debería haberla expuesto.

Cuando volvieron a la mansión, ya era el mediodía. Harry estacionó su auto en el garaje y antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, vio a Ginny esperándolos con una sonrisa radiante. Sus entrañas se quemaron de odio y de amor con la misma entrega, con la misma pasión. Estaba vestida de forma despampanante. Condenadamente hermosa, y aquella vestimenta no era propia de ella. Lucía un vestido de tela bastante corto, justo para media estación. Era color rojo como su pelo, de finos breteles, haciendo que sus curvas se aprecien. El escote dejaba ver un apetecible cuello... Unas planas sandalias negras eran su calzado y llevaba su largo pelo suelto. Harry se quedó casi boquiabierto… _¡Maldita seas!_

-¡Mamá! – gritó Alma con alegría y se bajó del auto para correr abrazarla. Harry escuchó su voz como si viniera de muy lejos. Estaba maldiciendo a Ginny con todo su corazón…por ser tan perfecta.

-Hola cielo…- Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y también descendió, cerrando la puerta con violencia. Era la bronca de no poder liberarse de la bronca, y el odio que le provocaba que Ginny lo descoloque de esa manera. Se imaginaba arrancándole el vestido y haciéndola suya arriba del capó de un auto… Respiró hondo tenía que serenarse un poco o sería el protagonista de ese desliz desquiciado- por supuesto que te vi por la televisión mi vida, saliste muy hermosa…

-¡Si mami! ¡Fuimos a una _colferencia_…! ¡Y había muchas luces y mucha gente! – describía maravillada.

-Es conferencia, Al – corrigió Harry.

-Hola Harry…- se acercó a saludarlo y le dio un beso en el cachete apoyando sus labios completos y quedándose más de lo necesario. Harry la maldijo internamente, su perfume dulzón lo atravesó sin miramientos.- Me muero de hambre, ¿podemos comer algo? – _te comería a ti, _pensaba Ginny después.

Harry estaba realmente sexy. Su chomba color arena, sus jeans oscuros, y su gorra casual, sus pelos alborotados, seductores. Los ojos verdes le brillaban. Notó cómo el se incomodaba y sonrió internamente. ¿Con que estaba enojado? Muy bien Potter, voy a torturarte un poco…

-¡Si! - dijo Alma con alegría.

-Yo no almorzaré aquí – dijo Harry enseguida. Necesitaba huir de ella con cualquier pretexto. – Debo irme a…

-¡No papi! – Le rogó Alma tomándolo de la mano –¡Quédate en casa! - Ginny lo miró triunfante.

-¿No vas a concederle el deseo a tus princesas? – le sugirió con una mirada que a Harry se le antojó libidinosa. ¿Acaso ella también pensaba en el capó de ese Megane descapotable?

-¿Perdón? – Ella ensanchó su sonrisa. ¿Le estaba coqueteando? Definitivamente se había vuelto loca.- ¿Qué dijiste?

-Si no piensas concederle el deseo a tu princesa…- se corrigió divertida. Y sin esperar respuesta, giró sobre sí misma y entró en la mansión. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Usar a Alma para acercarse a él!- Gracias por aceptar la idea…- agregó Ginny en un murmullo.

-¡Vamos papi! – lo apuró Alma con felicidad y tiró de su mano.

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Alma y Ginny no dejaban de hablar de la conferencia, y Harry las miraba. Se sentía algo perturbado. Sin contar que Ginny continuaba mirándolo de forma lasciva y apremiante; Harry dedujo que esa pelirroja tenía claras intenciones de ablandarlo para que baje la guardia y la perdone y Alma era su aliada natural para llevar a cabo esa tarea. Sin embargo, estaba muy equivocada si pensaba tener éxito en aquella empresa... A pesar de su convicción, sus cimientos vacilaban al encontrarse con aquellos ojos chocolate; era una condena tenerla cerca, Harry se veía vulnerado por su excitante y tersa anatomía complementando el contexto, y ese conocido olor de su piel apropiándose de cada partícula de aire; su impensado vestido rojo y su sonrisa resultaban un cóctel explosivo para sus sentidos. Tal vez esta era la razón de su incomodidad, la belleza que Ginny despedía por los poros. El momento en que le había hecho el amor baleaba su compostura con tanta facilidad que lo conmovía, arrasaba con sus fuerzas. Recordaba cada caricia, cada gemido, cada frase que le propinara esa mujer en medio del orgasmo… Parpadeó, sintió que se ruborizaba pero gracias a Merlín las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida estaban enfrascadas en la conversación y no notaron su reacción. Recordó la primera cita, y todas las cosas que le había dicho ese día…_Eres una maldita y hermosa embustera, _pensó de forma torturante.

-Muy rico…- dijo Ginny cruzando los cubiertos.- ¿A ti te gustó, Alma?…

-Si mami…

-Mañana irás a la escuela, cariño. No puedes seguir faltando. – le advirtió su madre.

-¡No quiero ir! ¡Me quiero quedar con mi papá!

-Luego tu padre te irá a buscar y volverás aquí…

-Claro Alma…– terció Harry sin mirarla- Así será. Tendremos tiempo de estar juntos después, hermosa.

-Bueno.- aceptó la niña, viendo que no tenía otra opción.

-Y la semana que viene te toca conmigo…- dijo Ginny, y miró a Harry- Si te parece bien, claro.

-Si, está bien…- Harry estaba preso en sus cavilaciones; evitó mirar su escote pero no pudo. Ginny lo notó y sonrió con ganas.- ¿Dije algo gracioso, Ginevra?

-No…-el le hizo una mirada despreciativa.- Solo miraste algo…

-¿Puedes cortarla? – dijo harto.

-Mami, ¿me haces una trenza tejida? – le pidió Alma, sin darse cuenta de nada.- Papá no sabe…

-Si cielo, ven aquí… -la sentó en su falda.- ¿Quieres algo de postre? Yo quiero un helado…

-¡Si, yo también! De chocolate…- Stinky trajo enseguida el pedido.

-Agradécele a Stinky – ordenó Ginny a Alma.

-Gracias Stinky. – el elfo sonrió y se retiró.

-Quédate quieta mi vida.- Harry las observaba sin parpadear, solo podía pensar en cuánto las amaba, eran su debilidad. ¿Por qué Ginny lo había privado de eso? Si le hubiera dicho la verdad en SOUL aquella tarde…

-Anoche dormí con mi papá. – dijo Alma.

-Qué envidia – se le salió a Ginny sin pensar; Harry tosió con incomodidad.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Solo expresé una opinión – le sonrió sugerentemente- ¿Te molesta?

-Claro que me molesta.- repuso él de mal modo.

-¡Qué carácter! – Rió Ginny sin acobardarse.- Solo dije que le tengo envidia a mi princesa…

-Deja de tirar indirectas – suplicó Harry ya cansado.

-Eso no era una indirecta, era bien directa – opinó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es directa mami? – preguntó Alma, sin comprender.

-Nada importante cielo.

-Mi papá me leyó el cuento antes de dormir.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo intentando aparentar una calma que no tenía.- ¡Qué bueno! Tu padre está acostumbrado a dormir con princesas…- siseó, mientras iba por la mitad de la trenza.

-Ginevra. – le advirtió él nuevamente. Ella le hizo una mirada inocente.

-Papi, ¿tu duermes con princesas? – inquirió Alma.

-No le hagas caso a tu madre, Al. Está bromeando.

-Listo… - Ginny le ató la hebilla al final- Tienes un cabello hermoso, mi amor.

-Tu también mama…- se dio vuelta y la abrazó.- Quédate aquí a dormir…

-¡No! – saltó Harry enérgico.

-¿Por qué no puede papi?

-Tu padre y yo no estamos juntos – intervino Ginny, sintiendo algo horrible en el pecho.- No puedo quedarme aquí… - la niña hizo un puchero.- Lo siento, no te pongas triste…

-Pero…

-Pero nada – dijo Ginny- Debes entenderlo cariño… ¿si?

-Bueno…- aceptó con tristeza.- Igual, ¿podemos jugar los tres juntos?

-Solo me quedo un rato y tengo que volver a San Mungo…

-¡Ay! – Dijo Alma tocándose su entrepierna.- ¡Me hago pis! – Harry soltó una carcajada.

-¡Alma! ¡Eso no se dice! – La regañó Ginny avergonzada- Ve al baño y no cuentes detalles…

-Bueno mami voy antes de que se me escape…- Harry volvió a reír mientras ella corría hacia el baño.

-No le festejes esas cosas. – dijo Ginny cortante.

-Tu no eres quién para decirme lo que tengo que hacer. – repuso él tomando un poco de jugo.

-¿Ah no? ¡Soy la madre!

-Si, una madre que le privó una figura paterna durante seis años – la increpó Harry con asco.

-Me gustaría que dejes de victimizarte, ¿sabes? – los dos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo lanzándose miradas criminales.

-Yo no doy crédito a mis oídos. –Se impuso Harry hecho una fiera- Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cínica.- se cruzó de brazos como si estuviera observando algo asqueroso.

-¿Qué esperabas de mí?

-Ese día que nos encontramos en SOUL, podrías haber hablado, ¿no? – ella rodó los ojos.

-Fuiste un desagradable.-dijo enojada- Me obligaste a salir contigo, ¿cómo crees que podía contarte lo de Alma en semejante momento?

-No lo sé, abriendo la boca tal vez.-ironizó cansado.- ¿A qué viniste a mi casa Ginevra?

-Mira Potter, voy a ser clara. No quiero que Alma vea cosas que no son para su edad, ¿comprendes? ¡Así que deja de flirtear con tu novia delante de ella!

-No digas estupideces, nunca haría eso.

-¡No se nota!– Ginny rodeó la mesa hasta estar peligrosamente cerca. Harry despedía un perfume perturbador, como de costumbre.- No soy estúpida, ¿sabes? Ayer cuando llamé me di cuenta que…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te diste cuenta?– Dijo él encarándola.- No hagas una escena de celos, Ginevra, no tienes derecho…

-Hago todas las escenas que quiero, porque yo… ¡ahh! – Harry la había tomado del cuello acercándola a él y ella se asustó-¡Suéltame!

-¿Piensas que puedes jugar conmigo, desgraciada? - dijo haciendo una mueca arrogante.- ¡Ya te dije mil veces que me las ibas a pagar!

-Me tienes harta con tus amenazas- susurró ella.

-¡Tu pesadilla recién empieza!

-No seas idiota…-El aflojó la tensión pero aún así la sujetaba manteniéndola muy cerca- ¿Así que por eso estás con Kristen? ¿Para vengarte de mí?

-Estoy con Kristen porque la amo – Ginny se estremeció.

-No te creo. –Le dijo aunque por dentro estaba destruida.- ¡Estás mintiendo Harry, tu no amas a esa idiota!

-¿Por qué viniste vestida así? –Indagó receloso.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Provocarme?

-¡Me visto como quiero Potter! – Lo hilvanó ella- ¡No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti!

-¿Te vas a ver con Lauper? – dedujo, horrorizado. Ella se soltó bruscamente.

-¿Te vas a ver con esa rata inmunda?

-Si, y me voy a acostar con él – mintió ella con desfachatez.

-No lo harás…-dijo amenazante.

-¿Me lo vas a impedir?

-Eres una cualquiera…

-Me voy a acostar con Pierce… - Harry la tomó del brazo pero ella casi disfrutó de aquel contacto, aunque fuera brusco y desquiciado. La idea de que esté con Lauper hacía que sus entrañas se envenenaran de rabia- Lo voy a hacer… - se miraron.

-Eres…– Ginny pasó una mano por el abdomen de Harry.

-¿Te duele, verdad? – sus dedos llegaron a los labios del joven; con la otra mano acariciaba su cuello. Harry se quedó tieso, incapaz de reaccionar. Su cercanía era tan perfecta como terrorífica- Te duele… no soportas pensar que esté con otro hombre… - Harry la miraba serio.

-Para nada – esta vez engañó él.- Me importa un carajo… - la soltó, su mano temblaba de furia cuando se revolvió el cabello.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Harry, pero yo se muy bien como son las cosas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Se muy bien lo que te pasa…- le tomó la cara. Instintivamente, Harry agarró sus muñecas para impedir que continúe, pero no hizo nada- Se muy bien lo que te mueres de ganas de hacer, pero no te lo permites… -y se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó con ganas, colgándose de su cuello con ambos brazos. Harry no pudo resistirse y correspondió aquel dulce placer de estar adentro de su boca. La apoyó contra la pared mientras recorría su cuerpo con las ávidas manos, sediento de tocarla, de escucharla gemir. Deseaba exprimirla de placer, desnudarla, saborear sus senos. Una insolente mano pasó por debajo del vestido, tocando su trasero. La odiaba y su olor era patológico, lo desquiciaba hasta límites insospechados, a pesar de que ella lo hubiera herido tanto…Caía en la tentación, en los dotes de esa pelirroja de ensueño. Ginny se colgó de su cintura con las piernas abiertas, acrecentando el volumen de excitación de forma impactante. Sintió en el centro del placer roce exquisito… - Ahh…-gimió en su boca- Harry…

-Te odio.-dijo visiblemente estimulado.- Te odio Ginny…- a ella se le empañaron los ojos. Harry súbitamente la soltó, cortando todo el momento.-Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-No me digas eso…- dijo acomodándose el vestido.

-¿Te gustó ver mi cara de pelotudo mientras te rogaba que salieras conmigo?- a ella se le aguaron los ojos- ¿Mientras en nuestra primera cita te hablé de Alma? ¿Te gustó, verdad? ¿Cómo pudiste tomarme el pelo durante meses?

-No, Harry no fue así… te lo juro… -dijo Ginny mientras se le escapaban lágrimas- Fue horrible todo lo que tuve que vivir…

-¿Qué hiciste conmigo Ginny? - escupió él agarrándole la cara.- ¿Qué hiciste con mi vida? – apretó los dientes, agitado.

-Nada… ¡Nada! ¡Perdóname, te amo! Te amo…-susurró en su boca.- te amo… a ti, te juro que te amo…-el la besó y sus lenguas se juntaron ganas, se entrelazaron excitantemente, y tenían un sabor salado por las lágrimas de ella, Harry recorrió su espalda con las manos, tenía un cuerpo de los mil demonios, lo volvía loco…- Se que tu también sientes lo mismo, lo sé…- Harry recuperó la compostura y se alejó de ella.

-No siento nada- mintió.

-Dime la verdad…

-No puedo Ginevra, no insistas. Además, Alma nos puede ver… y no quiero ilusionarla con algo que nunca pasará.- ella automáticamente se alejó.

-¿Amas a Kristen?

-No es asunto tuyo…

-¡No la amas! – exclamó Ginny convencida.

-¡Mamá! – Alma había llegado del baño. - ¡Papi tiene un baño lleno de patitos para jugar!- le contó- ¡Se mueven solos!

-¿Los descubriste, hermosa? – dijo Harry como sino hubiese pasado nada.- ¡Tenía pensado que fuera una sorpresa! – Alma lo abrazó.

-Debo irme…- Ginny se levantó. Entonces, sintió una puntada en la cabeza terrible y al mismo tiempo se mareó. Se agarró del respaldar de la silla, agobiada… unas voces resonaron como si estuvieran muy lejos.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo Harry sin poder contenerse.

-Si… me pasa seguido, me duele un poco la cabeza… ya está… - respiró hondo.

En eso, alguien entró en el comedor.

-¡Cariño! Stinky me abrió la puerta…– Dijo una voz efusiva- ¡Te vi en la conferencia! – vio a Ginny y enmudeció.- Hola…- la saludó despectivamente. Ginny la miró y se sintió un bicho raro. Era rubia, alta, estaba vestida de punta en blanco y tenía un cuerpo escultural. Fue como si su ego fuera vapuleado… Tuvo unas repentinas y patéticas ganas de llorar. Se sentía poca cosa al lado de esa mujer tan perfecta.

-Hola.- dijo Ginny solo por cortesía. Acto seguido Kristen besó a Harry en los labios, quién correspondió el beso con énfasis, como si estuviera encantado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Alma se había quedado estupefacta… y a Ginny se le partió el corazón.

-Te extrañé – musitó Harry a Kristen.

-Y yo a ti… - miró a Ginny.-Me imagino que tú debes ser la madre de Alma.

-Qué intuitiva. Me retiro, no quiero importunarlos más…- Kristen le sonrió encantada con la idea.

-Mami, no te vayas…

-Si me voy cariño.- le dijo a Alma- Te quedas con tu padre y su… ¿florcita? – apuntó riendo con sarcasmo. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Así me dice a mí…– dijo Kristen intentando controlar la voz.

-Si, ya veo.- repuso Ginny mordazmente- Adiós cielo…

-Mami, ¿volverás?

-Claro que si… pero ahora mamá tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer, tengo una cita, luego te cuento…- Harry se estremeció.- Después hablaremos… Hasta luego…- besó a su hija y tras un seco saludo a la pareja, desapareció.

_Eres un maldito desgraciado Harry Potter, _pensaba Ginny, horas más tarde a la salida de San Mungo. Había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde, y la noche primaveral se cernía sobre ella y sobre la plaza SOUL. Suspiró. Aquel lugar lleno de verde le recordaba a Harry, a todos los encuentros que había tenido con él. Esa mujer escultural estaba con Harry y ella lo había perdido para siempre… se sentía devastador. Algún resquicio de esperanza la consolaba, enunciándole que Harry no sentía nada por esa mujer. ¡Pero diablos, era hermosa! _Para eso sirven las modelos, para que los demás sintamos que estamos mal hechos…_ pensó con rabia. Él le estaba haciendo pagar por todas las cosas que le había hecho cuando se conocieron… cuando tuvo que arrastrarse para tener una cita con ella, cuando tuvo que sobornarla… Y ahora era al revés, ella se moría porque él le diera un poco de su cariño, porque la perdone… Si le había dicho que la amaba… _Eso fue antes de saber que era el padre de Alma. _Se recriminó hecha trizas. Dos solitarias lágrimas recorrieron su rostro demacrado, y se las enjugó con impaciencia. Lo había perdido para siempre…

De repente, un cosquilleo en su mente hizo que se sintiera vigilada… Se frenó instintivamente y miró a su alrededor_. _La suave brisa movía las hojas de los árboles, de forma estremecedora. Solo se sentían autos lejanos, que bordeaban las manzanas de la periferia de SOUL. El corazón de Ginny empezó a bombear con rapidez, dándole una señal de alarma. El terror se apoderó de su pecho oír unos pasos entre los arbustos y la prudencia le aconsejó rápidamente alejarse de SOUL. No era segura a la medianoche… Tragó la espesa saliva que se arremolinó en su boca. Siguió caminando con pasos erráticos, temblorosos, repletos de dudas y miedos. Tenía que serenarse, estaba paranoica. _Muggles _pensó para tranquilizarse… pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Entonces, las plantas volvieron a moverse. Ginny giró la cabeza y alcanzó a ver una sombra negra. Casi empezó a correr… y los pasos seguían secundándola atrás suyo, pero no quiso darse vuelta y mirar, estaba aterrada.

En un movimiento, intentó sacar la varita de su bolso… pero una mano con un guante negro le recubrió la boca, impidiéndole gritar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>:

(1) La reacción de Alma... Me costó escribir esa parte, no sabía bien cómo hacerla. Me inspiré en un video muy famoso que corre por la web de una nena de 6 años, que se emociona porque los padres la llevan a Disney por el cumpleaños. Y después de ver eso, me dije ¿por qué no puede emocionarse?, al fin y al cabo, tiene uso de razón y adora a Harry, la noticia pide a gritos las lágrimas. Para los que quieran ver ese video, solo tienen que buscarlo en youtube bajo el nombre de "niña que llora porque sus padres la llevan a Disney". Sino les sonó verosímil la reaccion, lo entenderé, pero hice lo que pude! (que defensa más chota no? jaja)

Dejaré adelantos en facebook del capitulo 20!

Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme review, es importante para mi saber que les parece!

Los quiero y gracias a todos

Ah, Disculpen si encontraron algún error!, ya saben, es imposible percatarse de todos!

Joanne


	20. Soledades de Ginevra

**Hola a todos... una semana después, no es tanto. Y lo hago para meterme presión y afinar capítulos posteriores de una vez. **

**GRACIAS A TODOS por el apoyo a esta historia, realmente me hacen feliz con sus comentarios en redes sociales, y en reviews. Les agradezco porque sin eso yo no la escribiría. Ah y en especial, Gracias a Cothy Potter por hacer otra imagen de este fic! me encantó.**

**Estoy sufriendo un bajón anímico escritural, sépanlo por eso les advierto**** que he escrito cosas mejores q este capítulo... pero bueee.. es lo que hay! jaja**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**Soledades de_ ginevra_**

_Soy tuyo, con mi mayor convicción, _

_soy tuyo con toda la fuerza de mi corazón, _

_Que es tuyo, y como cada pensamiento mío, _

_Es tuyo, soy tuyo. _

Entonces, las plantas volvieron a moverse. Ginny giró la cabeza y alcanzó a ver una sombra negra. Casi empezó a correr… y los pasos seguían secundándola atrás suyo, pero no quiso darse vuelta y mirar. Estaba aterrada.

En un movimiento, intentó sacar la varita de su bolso… pero una mano con un guante negro le recubrió la boca, impidiéndole gritar.

Instintivamente Ginny intentó quitarse la mano de la boca, pero no pudo. Aquel sujeto la jalaba con fuerza.

-Quietita- dijo la voz de Pierce Lauper y la giró sobre sí mismo. Llevaba puesto un antifaz negro en la cara, que lo hacía más desagradable de lo normal- Ahora te vienes conmigo…

-¡No! – se negó Ginny.

-¡Si!

-¡Suéltame Pierce!- exclamó desesperada- ¡Déjame tranquila!

-De ninguna manera. ¿Creías que podías dejarme sin pagar las consecuencias, Ginevra?

-¡Pierce, yo no te amo! – Le quiso hacer ver ella, algo harta.- ¡Déjame en paz!

-Tenemos un problema, porque yo sí. – siseó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Me vas a obligar a estar contigo? – dijo escéptica.

-Es buena idea cariño – la besó a la fuerza y ella ahogó un grito- ¡No grites, estúpida! ¡Nadie podrá oírte! Estamos solitos aquí…

-¡Suéltame maldito bastardo! – gimió agitada.

-Vendrás conmigo…- dijo con los dientes apretados- de lo contrario…

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Déjame ir!

-¿Estás loquita por Potter? – Bramó Pierce enloquecido- ¿Es así, verdad?

-No…- mintió Ginny.- No digas estupideces, déjame ir…

-¡Ya se toda la verdad! ¡No permitiré que estés con él!

-Pierce, no estoy con Harry…

-¡DIME LA VERDAD! ¡O TE MATO!-gritó apuntándola con la varita- ¿ESTÁS O ENAMORADA DE ÉL?

-Si – contestó desafiante- ¡Lo amo! ¿Y qué? ¡Maldita sea, nunca sentiré contigo lo que me hace sentir él! ¡Basta con haber probado sus caricias, sus besos para comprender que no tienes nada que hacer al lado de él, Lauper! ¡Déjame en paz! –atinó a irse, pero Pierce le pegó una trompada en el ojo y Ginny cayó al piso de cemento farfullando de dolor. Luego le pegó una patada en el brazo.

-¡Ayy! – sollozó en el suelo, muerta de dolor.

-¡Si permaneces junto a él lo mataré! ¡Te juro que lo haré, mataré a Potter, Ginny!

-Estás loco…- el ojo estaba inyectado de sangre.- Te volviste completamente loco…

-¡Te juro que lo voy a matar, no te acerques, me enteraré si lo haces!- le pateó el brazo, y se sintió un crujido de hueso roto. Estuvo segura que el hueso de su brazo izquierdo se había roto.

-Ahhh… - gritó.

-¡Tú y Potter no se burlarán de mí! ¡Voy a matarlo Ginny! ¡Lo tengo controlado y mataré a tu amorcito!- amenazó demencialmente Lauper.-¡Ten cuidado conmigo porque…!

-¡No! ¡No me acercaré a él, no le hagas nada!- Pierce preparaba otra patada y Ginny cerró los ojos, resignada…- ¡Te juro que él no me importa!

-¡Maldita embus…!

-¡QUÉ HICISTE INFELIZ! – dijo una voz conocida voz detrás de Pierce. Ginny abrió los ojos. Era Ron. Tomó a Pierce por el cuello con tanta furia que los pies del joven levitaron del suelo- ¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PEGARLE, CABRÓN HIJO DE PUTA!- Pierce parecía atemorizado. Ron sin esperar respuesta, le propinó una trompada tres veces peor. Luego lo pateó en el suelo.

-¡Déjalo! – Ginny con sus últimas fuerzas, se puso de pie, pero se mareó al instante: el ojo derecho seguía sangrando el ojo y el dolor del brazo roto le hacía mantener los dientes apretados.- ¡Déjalo, Ron! – quiso contenerlo a duras penas con su brazo ileso.

-¡No! ¡Lo voy a reventar con mis propias manos! – le dio una patada en la boca del estómago. Pierce escupió sangre con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas- ¡Pedazo de mierda! - aullaba Ron, jadeando.- ¡Ven y pelea con un hombre! ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Entonces Pierce agarró su varita.

-Weasley, me las pagarás… - dijo débilmente, y sin decir más desapareció.

Ron miró a su hermana, aun enfurecido. -¿Estás bien? Diablos, te hirió ese cerdo, tienes el brazo roto…

-Si… - admitió ella que a duras penas podía respirar.- pero…

-¡Tenemos que ver un sanador! A menos que te cures sola…

-Ya se que debo hacer… - dijo segura– Se quebró en muchas partes, hay que… ¡Ouch! – se retorció.

-Ven aquí –la ayudó a sostenerse.

-Puedo sola…

-De ninguna manera.-dijo cortante- Necesitas ayuda.

-En casa tengo vendas, debo vendarlo unos días hasta que los huesos se acomoden… -dijo ella muerta de dolor. Se miraron a los ojos y Ginny derramó una solitaria lágrima… Su hermano la amarró en un fuerte abrazo, sintiéndose horrible por todas las cosas que le había dicho en el último encuentro. Sin embargo, ese abrazo para Ginny era como tocar el cielo con las manos. Casi había olvidado la sensación alguien se preocupara por ella, se había sentido tan sola en los últimos días, cuando todos la juzgaron y la increparon. Pero su hermano llegó a tiempo para defenderla, no le había fallado- Lo siento, Ron… -sollozó- Siento haberte herido…

-Calma pequeña – dijo él, en son de paz- Jamás permitiría que te ocurriera nada malo, jamás… siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte… ahora lo importante es curar ese brazo…

-¿Dónde ibas?

-A tu departamento. Necesitaba hablar contigo.- le acarició la cara- Hermione me convenció de que debía cambiar mi postura… -observó su ojo morado y lleno de sangre- mira como te ha dejado ese hijo de puta…

-Gracias por estar aquí…– lo volvió a abrazar.

-Vamos, te acompañaré y te ayudo con las vendas… – empezaron a caminar, abrazados- ¿Cómo se te ocurre caminar sola por la plaza a esta hora? Cuando lo agarre lo destrozo…

-¡No! ¡No empeores las cosas!-dijo preocupada- No quiero…

-¿Y si te vuelve a agarrar cuando estés sola? – Planteó su hermano alarmado- ¡No me quedo tranquilo! Creo que tendré que hablar con Harry…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirle nada, Ron! – el bufó.

-Pero…

-¡No! – Se miraron a los ojos- ¡Y a Hermione tampoco, ella no podrá ocultárselo a Harry!

-Yo…- dijo esquivando los ojos de Ginny.

-Tu palabra, Ron. –se frenó y lo miraba severamente- Tu palabra que no le dirás a Harry esto que pasó… ¡ay! –volvió a quejarse. Ron pensó que lo mejor era acceder, no quería que Ginny se pusiera peor.

-Está bien, no diré nada. Pero por favor, júrame que te cuidarás.

-Quédate tranquilo, estaré bien.

Entraron a la vivienda de April, que estaba vacía. Ginny encontró una nota arriba la mesa que rezaba _"Estoy hablando con el inútil de mi vecino, NO interrumpas, luego te cuento."_

Sonrió, a pesar del dolor físico y psicológico que estaba sintiendo. Se sentó en el sillón y Ron rápidamente fue hasta el botiquín del baño y agarró una pomada y las vendas para hacerle las curaciones. Ginny se quitó su blusa de sanadora dejando a la vista un sostén blanco de puntillas… miró a su hermano apenada, pero sin sentir vergüenza.

-Lamento que me veas así.

-No sería la primera vez que me entero sobre tus conjuntos de lencería – dijo Ron ofuscado- Todavía no me recupero de lo que tuve que vivir en Hogwarts… - agarró las vendas y la miró.- ¿Cómo hago para…?

-Hazlo girando sobre mi brazo y aprieta bien fuerte – le indicó Ginny mirándolo.

-¿Así? – Ella hizo un gesto de dolor- ¡Te estoy haciendo daño!

-Es necesario. – Dijo apaciguadora- Para que los huesos vuelvan a su lugar… en dos semanas podré soldarlos con la varita…- Ron asintió y siguió con su tarea.

Al terminar la curación, Ginny se vistió con el pijama. Su hermano preparó un reconfortante te y le entregó una taza. Los bebían en silencio, sentados en el sillón.

-Es un hijo de puta… - soltó Ron. Ginny no contestó, se dedicó a sorber su te. La pomada en el ojo le había calmado el dolor, pero a causa del derrame parecía desfigurada.- Maldita sea, mira como te ha dejado ese animal…¡no soporto verte así!

-No es nada grave, estaré bien. Prométeme que no cometerás un disparate. – suplicó ella. Se hizo un silencio nuevamente… Ginny seguía preocupada por la reacción de su hermano, y en cambio Ron se preguntaba otras cosas.

-¿Cómo estás con Harry? – tanteó el terreno.

-Ya sabes… - dijo tras un suspiro- Tu amigo me detesta.

-No es así, solo está herido.- contradijo su hermano.

-Como sea, nunca me perdonará – bajó la mirada- No quiere saber nada conmigo… si muriera le haría un favor…

-Está enamorado de ti – Ginny se estremeció. Escucharlo con tanta certeza era duro, pero no debía creerle, sería un error hacerse ilusiones.- Lo digo en serio.

-No digas estupideces. Está de novio con la rubia despampanante.- sorbió te, con tristeza.

-No la quiere.- afirmó Ron- Solo es un objeto decorativo en su vida. Tenle paciencia, te perdonará…

-No hablemos de Harry.- suplicó ella.

-¿Qué sientes por él? – Su hermana no contestó – Escuché lo que le dijiste a Lauper.

-Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas? – dijo en un susurro cansado.

-Necesitas deshogarte – acarició su hombro y ileso. Ginny lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Mira lo que preguntas enana – le sonrió dulcemente- Ven aquí, pero cuidado con el brazo.- Ella dejó la taza de te en la mesita ratona y se acomodó en el pecho de su hermano.- Descarga todo lo que sientes, te hará bien.

-Es cierto. Lo amo- balbuceó Ginny. Se sentía como una niña pequeña que necesitaba cariño, y consuelo.- Pero él me odia, Ron, me odia… Me rechaza, no sabes las barbaridades que me dijo- contuvo el llanto, porque el ojo le dolía demasiado. – Se que estuve mal, soy conciente de que lo lastimé. Pero no puedo entender cómo piensa que lo hice apropósito. Nunca quise herirlo... y a ustedes tampoco… -Ron le acarició el hombro.

-Lo sé, perdóname por haberte juzgado…

-No…

-Si, estuve mal…

-Fue muy difícil para mí. Cuando engañé a Pierce con Harry, jamás imaginé que eso cambiaría mi vida para siempre –lo miró- Continué mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Viví inmersa en una mentira, April siempre me lo decía.

-¿Cuándo conociste a April? – inquirió su hermano con curiosidad.

-En Liverpool. Justamente, el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada. Llovía a cántaros, fue una noche horrible. Aunque estaba feliz con la perspectiva de formar una familia con Pierce, sabía que no todo era felicidad. –Explicó agarrando nuevamente su taza de te- Yo recordaba bien que no me había cuidado al estar con Harry… - Él se incomodó- Siento darte estos detalles, pero…

-No… a cualquiera le puede pasar. –apaciguó Ron- Hermione olvidó la poción… y ya ves, ahora seremos padres… - Ginny sonrió.

-Serás el mejor padre del mundo-apretó su mano con fuerza- Confío plenamente en ti…

-Gracias.- sonrió amargamente- Sigue contándome.

-Entonces… bueno…, le conté a Pierce del embarazo- Ginny estaba decidida a omitir los detalles del engaño de su ex novio, no quería otorgarle a Ron más razones para ir a matarlo- Pierce se alegró mucho con la noticia… fueron nueve meses en los que lo engañé como lo había hecho la primera vez en Hogwarts. Me conformé con la mentira… pero la duda… La duda es torturante, Ron. – Tragó saliva, él la miraba expectante- Cuando Alma tenía un mes, le confesé a Pierce que lo engañé…

-¿Si? – su hermano no daba crédito a sus oídos.- No lo puedo creer.

-Así fue…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Fue horrible, se puso como loco – musitó Ginny.

-¿Te golpeó? –Ella asintió con tristeza.- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Es un bastardo golpeador!

-Me lo merecía, en esa ocasión yo…

-¿Qué dices? –Casi gritó Ron - ¡NADA justifica la violencia, Ginny!

-Después me pidió disculpas. Y me perdonó por haberlo engañado – quiso hacerle entender ella- Continuamos nuestra relación jamás volvió a tocarme un pelo después de eso… -bajó la mirada- Hasta hoy… (1)

-¿Qué le dijeron a Alma?- quiso saber su hermano, intrigado.

-Nunca quise mentirle. No quise mentir más de lo que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma. Así que le dije que su padre estaba muy lejos. –dijo con culpa- Ella creció sin saber quién era… sufrió mucho y fue mi culpa, Ron…- sollozó ya sin poder contenerse – Hasta le somatizó su angustia con esa enfermedad que tiene, es asmática, y…- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Alma estará bien, no te preocupes. -Ron sentía que se le rompía el corazón. Él siempre había sido apoyado por toda su familia en momentos difíciles, por Harry, por Hermione. En cambio Ginny solo había tenido la compañía de April en esos años… Nadie la había protegido, nadie le había cuidado del monstruo que era Pierce. Tan solo con dieciocho años, se había alejado de todos, estado tan sola… y con una hija recién nacida.- Ahora tiene a su padre, Alma está muy feliz con la noticia, lo he visto con mis propios ojos- Ginny asintió.- ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste hacer el ADN?

-Fue en enero.- respondió – April me convenció… hice las pruebas a escondidas de Pierce. Cuando dieron negativo, quise morirme. Creí que se estaba rompiendo mi familia – chascó la lengua- Estaba equivocada, nunca fuimos una familia…

-¿Entonces, qué pasó?

-Alma conoció a Harry. April me dijo que había una conexión muy grande entre ellos.- suspiró.- Pensé en volver a Liverpool para huir de toda esta locura, pero no pude. Necesitaba el dinero para la enfermedad de Alma y San Mungo me lo facilitaba con descuentos. - tragó saliva, estaba muy angustiada- Entonces me encontré con Harry en la plaza SOUL… - Ron se sorprendió.

-¿Si? - Los azules de Ron estaban desorbitados- ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Me invitó a salir. Quería hablar conmigo…- sonrió al recordar el momento- Le dije que no, porque tenía novio. Entonces me extorsionó con contarte a ti que estaba en Londres…-

-Qué bastardo mentiroso…-dejó salir Ron con indignación.

-Fue hermoso…- el rodó los ojos.

-¡Estuvo meses hecho un idiota, ahora entiendo todo! ¡Eras tú culpable! – las mejillas de Ginny adoptaron un color rosa.- Y tu estás igual por él, enana…

-Lamentablemente… aunque ese día, no podía creer lo atrevido que era.- Ron sonrió.

-Harry es un león cuando se propone algo. Ten en cuenta que jamás hizo algo así por alguna florcita…

-No soy una florcita…- dijo casi ofendida.

-Lo sé, eres mucho más que eso para él. – ella lo miró con ilusión.- Es así, Gin.

-Me invitó a cenar – continuó Ginny – Fuimos a su casa…- frunció el entrecejo, indignada.- Fue tan pedante…

-Harry es arrogante – admitió Ron.- Pero es una buena persona…

-¿Por qué es así? – dijo intrigada.

-Porque la fama se le subió a la cabeza, Ginny.- explicó su hermano- Harry estuvo con muchas mujeres desde que era muy chico. Aunque no lo dijera, siempre albergó la esperanza de encontrar la indicada, yo me daba cuenta. Por supuesto, esa mujer jamás apareció… entonces se empezó a vengar del género…-sonrieron-Estaba resentido y lleno de cosas que en el fondo lo hacían sentirse vacío. Hasta que apareciste tú… y lo descolocaste.

-Cuando me reconoció esa noche que volvimos a estar juntos…fue horrible. –reveló Ginny- Creo que me odia, Ron.

-No te tortures más. A lo hecho, pecho. – La consoló, abrazándola.

-No sabes lo que significa para mi que estés aquí –repuso Ginny refugiándose otra vez en su pecho.- Es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado… -Ron sonrió, emocionado- Te quiero tanto, no me explico cómo pude vivir sin ustedes todos estos años, estaba ciega, perdóname…

-Tranquila enana-le acarició el pelo- Deberías descansar…

La puerta del departamento se abrió y April entró por ella, refunfuñando. Al ver a los hermanos abrazos, cambió su expresión por una sombría.

-¡Oh pero que bien hayan…! –observó el rostro de su amiga- ¡Ginny! ¡Estás herida! – Gritó tapándose la boca con las manos- ¿Qué diablos…?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien –minimizó ella con tranquilidad- Gracias a Ron.

-¿Qué pasó? – Inquirió April.- Díganme la verdad…

-Fue Lauper. – Contestó Ron con odio- La golpeó…

-¡Es un cerdo! – Saltó la periodista con indignación- ¡Hay que denunciarlo!

-No… -se impuso Ginny- Ustedes dos no dirán nada…

-¡Estás loca! ¡Merece ir a Azkaban, mira como te ha dejado! – dijo April enojada.

-Mi hermana es una cabeza dura – musitó Ron enfadado– No le harás entender.

-Respeten mi decisión– enunció la aludida con una amarga sonrisa- No digan nada. Y sobre todo tú, April. Si abres la boca…-la miró severamente. Ella alzó las manos llamando a la paz y se arrojó a una silla, algo contrariada.

-Estás loca.- afirmó seria.

-No…

-Potter debería saber que…

-Eso mismo dije yo. Si Harry se entera…

-¡Por favor, no digan nada! ¡Empeorarán la situación! – les rogó Ginny preocupada- Pierce está loco, no quiero que…

-Eres una cabeza dura- sentenció April. – Ese cerdo merece lo peor y tú le tienes piedad…

-No lo hago por él…

-¿Y entonces por quién? – preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué pasó con… tu vecino? – empezó a indagar la pelirroja para cambiar de tema; April le hizo una seña negativa. Ron estaba desorientado.

-Nada, lo de siempre. Es un imbécil. – Bufó- Dice que cometimos un grave error… ¡que se vaya al carajo! – golpeó la mesa con los nudillos. Ron no podía creer lo extrovertida que era.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo…

-Te cuento – dijo April con desenvoltura- Me acosté con un tipo de cincuenta años y luego llegué a la conclusión que es un pelotudo… ¡cree que soy como una hija! ¡No decía lo mismo a la hora de…! – Los miró colorada- Ustedes me entienden… ¿Qué opinas, Ron? Necesito una opinión masculina… - sonrió.

-Bueno – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza. – No es tan grande para ti.

-¡Gracias por apoyarme! Intenta hacérselo entender a ese cobarde… - Ginny sonrió.

-Me tengo que ir – dijo su hermano poniéndose de pie- La dejo a tu cargo, April…- le tomó las manos. La periodista le hizo una sonrisa efusiva- Cualquier cosa me llaman, mantengan la puerta con llave…

-Si papi – dijo April con una graciosa voz– Lo siento, es que todos me tratan como una niña… incluido tú…- los tres rieron.

-Saluda a Hermione de mi parte– Ginny lo acompañó a la puerta – Gracias… -dijo con franqueza.

-Te cuidas, enana. – le besó la frente.- Por favor, prométeme que pensarás en denunciar a Lauper.

-Quédate tranquilo… estaré bien- el la miró dudoso- En serio, déjame manejar esto a mí- Ron suspiró con resignación y se fue.

-Tiene razón – opinó April.- Deberías denunciarlo… ¡es un enfermo!

-Basta, no hablemos de Pierce. – dijo.

-Está bien, hablemos de tu hermano... ¡Está para matarlo!– se relamió April sin pudores. Ginny sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Si te escuchara Hermione… - apuntó riendo.- no quedas viva…

-Ojala me oiga Jack… ¡así se da cuenta de que puede perderme! – Se miraron- ¡Te juro que me prostituiré para hacerlo sufrir! – Ginny rió.

-Estás loca, ¿sabías?

-¿Y tú? ¡No quieres denunciar a Lauper! ¡Las dos deberíamos hacerlo!

-¿Las dos? – April enrojeció- ¡Qué me estás ocultando, Bones!

-También me golpeó a mi – le reveló cansada. Ginny abrió los ojos grandes, pero después se arrepintió porque le dolió el que estaba herido- Cuando vino a buscarte y tú estabas con Potter…

-Qué desgraciado.-dijo indignada.

-¿No harás nada?

-No… tomará represalias, es peor. – dijo Ginny.

-¿Le tienes miedo? – Ella negó – Pídele ayuda a Harry…

-Si se la agarra con él…- planteó, temerosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me amenazó, Pierce me dijo que iba a matarlo… y se perfectamente que es capaz de cualquier cosa…- Se le aguaron los ojos.

-No llores…

-Si le hace algo a Harry me muero… - agregó temblando de solo pensarlo.

-El sabe defenderse. –Dijo April intentando tranquilizarla-Pero deberías decirle…- ella negó- ¡Vamos, Ginevra! ¿Crees que no verá tus heridas?

-Las ocultaré de algún modo.

-Y luego la loca soy yo…

-No puedo creer que estuve todos estos años con un enfermo – dejo salir Ginny afectada.- Me siento avergonzada, expuse a mi hija a ese bastardo…- se secó las lágrimas.

-No te culpes, Ginny. Nadie podía imaginar que era capaz de tanto. –ella asintió- Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Alma?

-Con Alma bien. Apareció Kristen, la novia... –April abrió la boca en señal de indignación- Si, y Harry me refregó en la cara que está con ella- le contó Ginny.

-Es un bastardo.- se solidarizó April con lealtad.- No te merece…

-La ama. Me dijo que la amaba, estoy destruida…

-No es así, Ginny. Está resentido…

-Lo perdí, April – dijo llorando. Su amiga se fue al sillón con ella y la abrazó. Ginny lloraba en su hombro como niña desconsolada.

-Todo se solucionara –intentó consolarla.- Potter se arrepentirá de todo lo que está haciendo… ya vas a ver…

El timbre sonó. Ginny se escurrió las lágrimas y atendió. Era Jack, que se alarmó al verle la cara.

-¡Jack! –dijo Ginny.

-¡Por el pellejo de Merlín! – se espantó el analista al escudriñarle el rostro- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Si… yo… - sollozó más.- Pasa…

Su mirada se cruzó con la de April.

-¿A qué viniste Daniels? – inquirió la periodista de mala manera.

-Por favor – rogó Ginny – No se pelean, no adelante mío.- su amiga bajó la mirada, arrepentida. Jack sin embargo estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-¿Fue Harry quién te dejó en este estado? – dijo alarmado.

-¡No! – saltó Ginny asqueada ante la idea.- El no sería capaz…

-Dile la verdad… - sugirió April.

-Pero…

-Aunque sea el analista de Harry, no dirá nada. ¿Cierto Jack?

-Claro que no – miró a Ginny apenado y le tomó las manos- Siento no habértelo dicho, hija. Siento no decirte que conocía a Harry, pero mi profesión es un tanto…

-No se preocupe, Jack – apaciguó la pelirroja

-¿Quién fue?

-El hijo de puta de Pierce Lauper – Fue April quién contestó.

-¡Es una bestia! – Exclamó enojado- ¡No me sorprende que lo haga!

-Es mejor que no se metan en esto – musitó Ginny convencida- Yo se defenderme sola…

-Se nota – intervino April mordazmente.

-Basta…

-¿Qué pasó con Harry? ¿Lo viste? –Ginny lo miró con desconfianza. El hombre interpretó muy bien esa mirada - Jamás le diré nada, Ginny, te lo juro. Confía en mí…

-Lo sé Jack y se lo agradezco.- suspiró. – Lo vi ayer y me refregó en la cara que está con Kristen…- derramó varias lágrimas mezcladas con sangre. Jack no dudó en abrazarla, mientras miraba a April, que negaba con la cabeza.- Estoy destruida, Harry me odia… y yo…- su cuerpo se convulsionó en nuevo sollozo y no pudo continuar.

-Es un imbécil – opinó Jack sin poder contenerlo – Está cegado por la rabia.

-Es lo mejor, no quiero ponerlo en peligro… -afirmó Ginny.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lauper la amenazó de que lo mataría – resolló la periodista.

-Me voy a dormir – murmuró su amiga- Necesito dormir un rato…

-Ve Ginny…-aseveró April, comprensiva- Mañana será otro día…

Ella sonrió por compromiso y se retiró a las habitaciones. April miró a Jack.

-Bien, es hora que tú también te vayas a dormir – le espetó.- Ya tuve bastante de ti por hoy…

-April… - ella le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a irse con una mueca elocuente.- Entiéndeme tu y yo no…

-Fuera de mi vista Daniels – dijo con rotundidad. El refunfuñó y se fue, enojado.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Hermione ya estaba enterada de la visita que Ron le hizo a su hermana. El pelirrojo, fiel al pedido de Ginny, no le contó sobre los sucesos en la plaza SOUL. Quería respetar a su hermana, ya que habían empezado a recomponer la relación y faltar a su palabra no era lo que se dice "un buen comienzo". Ron le contó a su novia todos los detalles sobre lo que había vivido Ginny cuando se fue a Liverpool y Hermione se sintió culpable por aquella escena que le hizo a causa de Alma en el bar de San Mungo. No había sido fácil para ella, ni para nadie.<p>

Notó que su novio se mostraba preocupado por Ginny. La intranquilidad que expulsaba Ron era algo excedida para el asunto. No quiso insistir pidiéndole más información al respecto, ya que Ron estaba decidido a no otorgarle más preocupaciones… el embarazo lo ponía paranoico. En ese momento, estaba tomando un te con Molly en La Madriguera… Harry había llevado a Alma para que esté con sus abuelos un rato. La niña estaba muy feliz, aunque protestaba porque quería ver su madre.

-¿Así que Ron se reconcilió con Ginny? – decía Molly sorprendida.

-Si anoche hablaron – confirmó Hermione.- Ron está feliz…

-Me imagino…- dijo su suegra, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Deberían hablar con Ginny. – Opinó Hermione- No deben ser tan duros con ella, Molly.

-Estoy muy angustiada. –confesó- Me gustaría que las cosas hayan sido diferentes…

-Ginny está sufriendo demasiado. Sobre todo porque Alma ahora está en lo de Harry y me temo que se extrañan… ¿no? Nunca estuvieron tanto tiempo separadas…

-Harry me comentó que ayer Ginny los visitó.- dijo Molly.

-Debe haber sido duro para ella – saltó Hermione- Ron me contó que Kristen estaba allí…

-¿Qué pasa entre Harry y Ginny? – dijo la señora Weasley. Hermione le hizo una sonrisa cómplice- Lo que siempre pensé que iba a pasar…

-¿Cómo dice?- murmuró Hermione, sorprendida.

-La intuición de una madre nunca falla – le acarició el vientre.- Pronto sabrás de lo que te hablo.

-Si, es cierto. – dijo Hermione- Parece como si el destino se hubiera encargado de unirlos…

-Así es.- dijo Molly- Jamás debimos llevarle la contra a Ginny con Lauper. Era una niña, con dieciocho años, lo único que logramos es que se fuera… fuimos unos pésimos padres- culminó con remordimiento.

-No te culpes, Molly – Hermione le tomó las manos- Cada uno hizo lo que pudo…

-Y ese Lauper… cuando lo encontramos en San Mungo fue tan falso. ¡Jamás nos aclaró que él no era el padre de Alma!

-Quiso sacar provecho de la situación – opinó Hermione con rencor- Pero Ginny ya no está con él, me consta que cortaron…

-¿De verdad? – dijo la señora Weasley ilusionada.

-Eso parece, Ron me dijo algo así- le sonrió Hermione cómplice- No debemos preocuparnos…

-Algo es algo…

-Habla con Ginny – dijo Hermione.- Hablen, es su hija y los necesita mucho…

-Quiero darle tiempo a Arthur – murmuró Molly- Cuando el se sienta listo y las cosas se calmen un poco, te prometo que lo haremos…

-Está bien…

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Con Harry. Tenían entrenamiento y luego reunión de inversores- informó Hermione.

-Siempre están…

-¡Abu! –la interrumpió Alma, apareciendo- ¿Viste como atrapo la Snitch? Tía Hermione ya me vió…

-Serás una excelente buscadora – especuló Hermione.

-Si mi amor, lo haces tan bien como tu padre-concedió su abuela.-Y hablando de él, le prepararé su tarta favorita…- se puso de pie y empezó a buscar los ingredientes.

* * *

><p>Harry estaba en el vestuario terminándose de vestir, luego de un exitoso entrenamiento. Las condiciones climáticas de fines de mayo eran bastante buenas. Harry atrapó todas las Snitchs en los dos partidos que jugaron y Michael estaba eufórico, acotando que iba a hacerle un monumento a Alma Potter, la responsable de que haya recuperado sus habilidades de buscador. Harry sonrió ante ese comentario, sintiéndose realmente encantado. Pero en el silencio de ese vestuario, el recuerdo de Ginny no tardó en aterrizar en su mente, y entonces la sonrisa se esfumó. Los besos que se habían dado no lo dejaban tranquilo ni un minuto. Ginny permanecía en sus cavilaciones, en sus sueños, en sus deseos, como nunca dejó de hacerlo desde que la encontró en la plaza SOUL. Su cuerpo, sus gestos, recordaba sus labios, pronunciándole que lo amaba… <em>Maldita seas Ginny, yo también te amo… ¿por qué tuviste que herirme así?<em>

-¡Harry! ¡Estuviste fenomenal! - dijo Ron entrando al vestuario con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias amigo.- Se colocó el abrigo.- ¿Hermione?

-¿Te interesa? – Se burló Ron - ¡Es mía, cabrón! – Harry rió.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, fue a La Madriguera. Ella y mi madre son aliadas naturales – comentó resignado- Seguramente se dedicarán a hablar mal de mi – Harry sonrió levemente.- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Por qué estás triste? –Harry frunció el entrecejo, haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No estoy triste!- mintió.

-Anoche fui a ver a Ginny – un peso cayó en el estómago de Harry. ¿Por qué tenía que nombrarla?-… y estuvimos hablando. Nos reconciliamos… - Harry lo miró seriamente.

-Está bien. – dijo indiferente.

-Me comentó que almorzó contigo y con Alma…- Ron analizaba su reacción, pero Harry se abstuvo de contestarle- Estaba muy triste…

-Basta...- suplicó ya cansado.

-Lloraba como una niña… - continuó Ron. Sabía que sus palabras torturaban a Harry lo suficiente…- La contuve… se que se equivocó pero…

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Ronald? – Saltó Harry agarrando su bolso, y empezando a impacientarse- ¿Pretendes defenderla o me parece a mí?

-No… solo quiero decirte, que aunque le guardes rencor… - se aclaró la voz- No la hagas sufrir.

-¿Qué? – dijo el sin poder creer lo que le decía.

-Lo que oíste.-sentenció Ron con dureza.– No le refriegues en la cara que estás con Kristen; la estás destruyendo.

-¿Eso te dijo? ¡Ay, pobrecita! – Ironizó- ¡Por sino lo notaste ella fue quién me destruyó a mi! – apuntó ofendido.

-Se que te hizo daño, pero no lo planificó. Las cosas también fueron difíciles para ella. Tenía dieciocho años, Harry… ¿recuerda quién eras a esa edad?

-¿Me estás cargando? – su voz tiritó de ira.

-Eras un mujeriego. ¡Tenías a todas a tus pies!- describió Ron con franqueza.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si Ginny te contaba que estaba embarazada en ese momento? ¿Si hubieras sabido que era la chica del antifaz y que probablemente esperaba un hijo tuyo?

-¡Me hubiese hecho cargo de la situación! – aulló Harry como si fuese obvio- ¡Pero decidió irse a Liverpool con Lauper y no decirme nada! – respiró hondo para serenarse- Si por lo menos me lo hubiera confesado cuando nos encontramos… ¡pero no lo hizo! ¡volvió y me tomó el pelo durante meses!

-Se equivocó.- reconoció Ron con incomodidad.- Todos nos equivocamos…

-¡No puedo creer que la estés defendiendo! ¿Te volviste loco?

-¡Es mi hermana Harry! – Intentó hacerle entender su amigo en un tono lastimero- ¡La adoro, no puedo soportar que esté sufriendo! ¡No tienes ni idea de…! – se interrumpió bruscamente, recordando que Ginny le hizo prometer que no iba a decir nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada – resopló Ron sin mirarlo – Nada.

-¡Dilo ya! ¡Se que ocultas algo!

-¿Te interesa? – dijo molesto.

-Ron dime ya mismo lo que sabes – exigió Harry perdiendo los estribos.

-Nada, no sé nada- pero su tono no fue convincente.

-¿Ella está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? – no pudo evitar sonar desesperado y Ron sonrió.

-No entiendo para qué montas este circo si al final…

-¡Y yo no entiendo como eres capaz de defenderla!

-Te pido encarecidamente que no sigas lastimándola. – Su voz adquirió firmeza- No es necesario que lo hagas; demasiado tiene con verte con Kristen todos los días. La procesión va por dentro, no te vengues de ella…

-Me voy – dijo Harry visiblemente ofendido. Ron asintió, incómodo.- ¿Sabes qué? – lo miró con ira- ¡Vete al infierno, Ronald! ¡Tú y la perra de tu hermana!

-Espera…

Harry no se detuvo y prácticamente corrió a su auto. Estaba enojado con Ron por defender a Ginny y no solidarizarse con él. Era un traidor, después de todo lo que Ginny lo hizo sufrir, ocultándole la verdad sobre Alma, impidiéndole conocerla durante años. Y como si eso fuera poco, tuvo miles de oportunidades para contarle y prefirió callarse una verdad que el tenía derecho a saber. _Maldita cínica, retorcida…_ pensó con ira. _No me vas a ganar, todavía no me conoces… _Ginny le estaba declarando la guerra, quería que todos los Weasley's estén de su lado, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que él iba a quedarse quieto. No, ella iba a pagar con lágrimas de sangre sus omisiones y mentiras, no se iba a pasar por alto el hecho de haberlo tomado de imbécil durante tantos meses. Aceleró a todo motor en dirección a su casa, bastante contrariado… Encendió el reproductor del magnífico carro color azul, aquel que era el favorito de Ginny. Odiaba que todo le recuerde a ella… la odiaba con toda su alma.

Sonó la primer canción para el CD que tenía puesto.

Cuando busco el verano en un sueño vacío,  
>cuando te quema el frío si me coges la mano,<br>cuando la luz cansada tiene sombras de ayer,  
>cuando el amanecer es otra noche helada,<p>

Aceleró la velocidad y los recuerdos volvieron a torturarlo…

_-Era cierto…_

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-Era cierto lo que dijiste… - susurró Ginny- ese día en FLY. Cuando estábamos cerca no podíamos aguantar las ganas de besarnos… tenías razón… lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos es… fascinante… - Harry sintió que sus piernas temblaban._

Cuando juego mi muerte al verso que no escribo,  
>cuando sólo recibo noticias de la muerte,<br>cuando corta la espada de lo que ya no existe,  
>cuando deshojo el triste racimo de la nada.<p>

Harry, sin desacelerar, giró pasando varios semáforos en rojo. El auto se tambaleó con peligro, pero él solo estaba enfurecido con él mismo, con el dolor que tenía estancado en su alma. No podía más, encima Ron la defendía, ¡defendía a la mujer que le había roto el corazón! Y aún roto, seguía latiendo y viviendo a causa de ella…

_-Escúchame Harry… quiero pedirte perdón- se acercó más y Harry volvió a separarla._

_-Ginny… no te acerques porque…_

_-No voy a mandarte al carajo…- eso hizo reír a Harry y Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa- Te amo…_

Al otro lado de los apagones,  
>al otro lado de la luna en quiebra,<br>allá donde se escriben las canciones  
>con humo blanco de la nube negra.<p>

_-Te amo… - un batallón de mariposas poblaron el estómago de Harry- Te amo, Harry_

Bordeó la plaza SOUL con ira contenida, y agarró una rotonda para ir directo a su casa. Lo había hecho apropósito, pasar cerca de San Mungo era saber que ella estaba cerca, y necesitaba torturarse, como un enfermo masoquista. Nunca más la iba a tener, nunca iba a perdonarla… hubieran sido tan felices juntos si ella no hubiera empañado la felicidad con sus mentiras, sus manejos…

_-Estás realmente hermosa. – Recalcó Harry, haciendo una media sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos- ¿Nadie te lo dijo en todo este tiempo? – alzó las cejas con sorpresa_

_-Me tengo que ir. – se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar. Harry la siguió._

_-Estoy con el auto, ¿quieres que te lleve? -le preguntó interesado - Hace mucho frío._

Sólo puedo pedirte que me esperes  
>al otro lado de la nube negra,<br>allá donde no quedan mercaderes  
>que venden soledades de ginebra.<p>

Harry apagó el reproductor con un golpe. Su masoquismo no llegaba al extremo de andar escuchando un tema que tenía de estribillo "Soledades de _Ginevra_". ¡Malditas canciones! ¡Maldita fuera Ginny! Descendió al garaje de su mansión y se bajó, hecho una furia. Hubiese querido tomarse un barril de ginebra, pero no podía, porque Alma llegaría en cualquier momento… Suspiró. No se acostumbraba del todo a ser padre… y temía no estar haciéndolo bien…

-Harry… - el levantó la cabeza. Era Jack.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – contestó de mal talante.

-Coordinamos una sesión para hoy. – repuso Jack.

-¡Cierto! Lo he olvidado.

-¿Quieres que…?

-Vamos al diván.- decidió Harry enseguida.

-Te escucho – dijo Jack cuando ya estaban ubicados.

-Me estoy volviendo loco, Jack. – Arrulló atropelladamente Harry- Creo que estoy enloqueciendo.

-Ya veo. Casi fundes el auto…

-Acabo de discutir con Ron – contó Harry – Porque él defiende a Ginny… ¡después de todo lo que me hizo la perra esa! Se atreve a…

-Es su hermana.- dijo cortante.

-¡Me privó de saber de mi hija! –Saltó Harry- ¡Me tomó el pelo durante meses!

-Ron tiene todo el derecho a darte su opinión – manifestó Jack impasiblemente.

-¿Tu también justificas a Ginny? – dedujo Harry impulsivamente.

-Yo no soy quién para dar un veredicto.- recalcó serio el analista.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Todos nos equivocamos, Harry. Nadie está libre de pecados en esta vida.

-¿Por eso debo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Cómo sino me hubiese mentido?

-No dije eso.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Porque resulta que para todos la adorada Ginny es la víctima en esta historia! ¡Y yo soy el hijo de puta! – Berreó Harry fuera de sus casillas- Quiere hacerme la guerra Jack, pero no le daré el gusto, no va a poder conmigo… ¡la voy a aniquilar!

-¿Qué insinúas? – dijo Jack asustado.

-Lo que oyes. ¡Que la voy a destruir! – Bramó Harry- ¡Si sigue provocándome la voy a destruir! ¡Quiere ganar esta guerra, pero…!

-¿Por qué dices que Ginny te está provocando? – El tono del analista fue crispado. Se estaba cansando de la actitud de Harry.

-Ayer vino aquí… ¡Se vistió como una yegua! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y pretendía usar a Alma para ablandarme! ¡Pobre ilusa! ¡Como si pudiera lograrlo! – Chascó la lengua, hecho un loco- Esa desgraciada no sabe con quién se metió. ¡Le devolveré cada una de las lágrimas que me hizo derramar, la muy puta! Ya va a ver, ya va a ver… -farfullaba.

-¿Qué más pasó? – dijo intentando contenerse para no hablar de más.

-Nada… Nos besamos… fue porque me provocó, soy un hombre después de todo. – se atajó antes de que Jack le dijera algo.- Luego llegó Kristen y…

-¿Usaste a esa chica para lastimar a Ginny? – dedujo Jack sin poder ocultar su ira.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco lo suficiente.- musitó con pocas pulgas.

-¡Se lo merecía! – Harry estaba alterado- Viene a mi casa con ese maldito vestido de zorra. Encima quiere poner a Ron en mi contra… ¡me las pagará una por una!

-¿Quieres destruirla porque la amas? – Arremetió Jack sin poder evitarlo- ¿Ese es tu problema?

-¡Cállate! – dijo él con soberbia- ¡No digas estupideces! ¡No la amo!

-¿Estás enojado con ella porque te mintió sobre Alma o porque ayer vino aquí, vestida como los dioses? – Volvió a inquirir Jack.- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero problema, Harry? – su voz se tornó horriblemente encogida de bronca.

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Vino a provocarme vestida de esa forma! ¡Se aprovecha de mi, porque sabe que las mujeres son mi debilidad! ¡Y pretende hacerme caer en su jueguito!

-Deja de engañarte – le espetó ya cansado.

-¿Qué dijiste, Daniels? – el tono de Harry fue aún peor y se dio vuelta para mirarlo.

-Que dejes de engañarte. – Repitió Jack sin amedrentarse- Las mujeres no son una debilidad para ti; al menos, desde que ella apareció en tu vida, no es así. Tú única debilidad se llama Ginevra Weasley. – Harry se puso de pie.

-¿Tu también, Jack? – Gritó encolerizado- ¿Tú también estás de su lado?

-¡Deja de comportarte como un adolescente, Harry! – se ofuscó Jack en un alarido.

-¡Eres un traidor! – gritó él enojado.

-Mi deber es decirte lo que pienso, lo que tú te niegas a ver.- levantó la voz.

-¡VETE AL CARAJO!

-¡ADMITE LA VERDAD DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!- gritó Jack harto. Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina y dio un paso adelante- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¡NO TE SERVIRÁ DE NADA!

-¡CÁLLATE, JACK!

-Dime, ¿Qué planeas, Harry? ¿Qué más quieres de Ginny? ¡La tienes en tus manos! – Hizo una seña con el puño cerrado- ¿Dices que ella utiliza a Alma para acercarse a ti? ¿Y tú? -¿Acaso no lo has hecho? – el negó convencido- ¡Si lo hiciste, Harry! ¡La amenazaste con quitarle a Alma! ¡Y tú sabes perfectamente que jamás serías capaz de alejar a tu propia hija de su madre! – Aulló enfurecido- ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tu peor castigo es que no logras nada con el sufrimiento de Ginny! ¡NADA! ¡Estás destruyéndote a ti mismo porque la amas, porque deseas estar con ella! ¡Porque no te alcanza, no te satisface hacerla sufrir, ni vengarte, porque absolutamente nada calma el vacío de no poder tenerla en tus brazos y darle tu amor!

Esas palabras golpearon a Harry de tal manera que solo pudo gritar:

-¡ESTÁS DELIRANDO!

-¿DELIRANDO? ¿CREES QUE SOY CIEGO, IMBÉCIL? – Sacó la varita sin darle tiempo a hacer algo.- _¡Diffindo!_ – la camisa de Harry se rasgó lo suficiente para dejarle el omóplato al descubierto. Tenía un tatuaje muy pequeño que rezaba: _GW_. (2)

Harry se quedó de piedra y esta vez, ni siquiera pudo gritar.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? – murmuró completamente sorprendido.

-Seré viejo pero no pelotudo.-chilló enojado- ¡Lo descubrí hace días!

-¡Eres un maldito metido!

-Solo hago mi trabajo con profesionalidad y mi tarea es decirte la puñetera verdad, Harry.

-¿Me estuviste espiando?

-Lo vi cuando me llamó Ron porque te habías enterado que Alma es tu hija.- Harry se encolerizó más al verse al descubierto. _Se lo oculté a Ginny mediante un hechizo, ¡no deberías saberlo tú, Daniels!_

-¡Vete al infierno! – Lo increpó mientras acondicionaba su camisa- ¿Acaso eres experto en esto del amor? ¿Acaso piensas que te las sabes todas?

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida, no viene al caso en esta sesión – lo atajó el analista fríamente.

-Lo sé, pero estoy seguro que alguno de esos consejos podrías aplicarlos a ti mismo.

-Basta Harry.- dijo cansado Jack. – Siéntate y continuemos…

-¡No quiero continuar una mierda! ¡Voy a destruir a Ginny y cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino caerá con ella! – se empecinó Harry.

-Incluido tú y tu hija. – Harry se estremeció.- Me voy… espero que por tu propio bien, no cometas una locura, Harry. Vas a arrepentirte si lo haces…

Jack agarró su varita y desapareció, dejándolo perplejo.

Harry se tiró en el sillón… sobándose las sienes. Estaba trastornado como nunca en su vida. Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, porque Alma irrumpió en la sala.

-¡Papi!- le dijo alegremente.

-Hola princesa… -saludó sorprendido- ¿Tu tía Hermione?

-Me trajo tío Ron – dijo- Pero ya se fue, dijo que estaba apurado… - Harry sintió una punzada de culpa y vergüenza.- ¿Qué te pasa papi?

-Nada mi vida. ¿Me das un abrazo de oso? – le pidió cual niño chiquito desconsolado. Alma sonrió y cedió al pedido tirándose encima de él.- Mi princesa, me haces tan feliz…

-Papi… quiero ver a mi mamá.- dijo Alma.- ¿Cuándo viene?

-¿Quieres que venga? –Preguntó suavemente.- Está bien… seguramente en un rato sale de San Mungo. Podemos enviarle un mensaje… ¿qué te parece?

-¡Si!- festejó Alma con alegría.

* * *

><p>April salía de la redacción con aspecto cansado. Era tarde, muy tarde en la noche y en cierta forma estaba sintiendo miedo. Creía que Lauper tal vez podía atacarla a ella también. Por precaución, sacó su varita y la puso en la manga de su chaqueta. Caminaba con premura, no estaba lejos del departamento… Entonces un auto se acercó a ella y comenzó a seguirla. Ella lo notó pero no quiso mirar quién era, se sentía aterrada desde el asalto, y la paranoia de ser atacada no la dejaba en paz…<p>

-April… -ella miró. Era Jack Daniels en su auto.

-¿Qué necesitas, Jack?

-Saber porqué andas sola a estas horas de la noche. ¿Quieres volver a ser atacada?

-¡No seas idiota!

-Sube que te llevo.

-¡No quiero un papi que me cuide!

-April, deja de ser tan infantil.

-¿Infantil yo? ¿Y tú? ¡Te acostaste conmigo y pretendes tratarme como si fuera tu hija! ¡Dime qué drogas estás consumiendo, Daniels! – espetó sacada.

-Sube al auto – le ordenó severamente.

-¡No quiero!- Jack se bajó súbitamente y con aspecto decidido la tomó de un brazo.- ¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué…?

-Si te digo que te subas al auto… -la metió allí a la fuerza.- Te subes…- cerró la puerta con fuerza. Rápidamente se subió el también y arrancó a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde me llevas? ¡Eres un desubicado! – dijo sobándose el brazo.

-¡Cálmate April! ¡Quiero decirte algo muy importante!

-¡Ya no quiero escucharte! – espetó ella sacada.- ¡Me hartaste, aunque no lo parezca mi paciencia tiene un límite!

-¡Cállate y escúchame! -recordaba las palabras de Harry. _¿Eres un experto en temas del amor?_ - Vine a buscarte porque quiero…

-¡No quiero escucharte! – repitió ella.

-Necesito que me escuches…

-¿Para que me digas que soy chica para ti? – mugió ella atolondradamente. El aceleró más.- ¡Detente nos vamos a matar!

-¡Tú no colaboras, no me comprendes April! – parecía desequilibrado- ¡Yo no soy un hombre para ti! ¡Tú te mereces algo mejor, alguien con menos problemas, alguien más…!

-¡BASTA! ¡DETENTE!

-¡QUIERO QUE ME COMPRENDAS!

-¡¿Qué carajo pretendes con todo esto, Jack? ¿Volverme loca? – A April se le quebró la voz- ¡Si ese era tu cometido, te aseguro que lo estás logrando! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde, y si tanto deseas estar solo te aseguro que estás a un paso de que tu mayor deseo se cumpla, infeliz! ¡Porque yo no quiero más nada contigo! ¡Me tienes harta con tu comportamiento adolescente! ¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Ya me usaste, me denigraste para luego decirme que te arrepentiste de estar conmigo! – el aumentó la velocidad- ¿Qué haces? ¡Nos vamos a matar!

-Necesito que me escuches… - gritó

-¡No esperaré a qué tu te decidas a vivir la vida, imbécil! ¡Frena el maldito auto!

Jack presionó el freno y la inercia hizo que April se diera la cabeza contra el vidrio. Una herida superficial apareció en su frente, y gimió de dolor.

-¡Ay!

-¡April! Lo siento… - la abrazó.- Perdóname...

Ella rompió en llanto…

-Si no quieres nada conmigo, déjame tranquila. Me estás haciendo sufrir- le rogó, con las últimas fuerzas. Jack, entonces, acortó la distancia que había y la besó.

Ginny trabajaba en San Mungo… le dolía todo el cuerpo después de la golpiza de Pierce. Se sentía cansada, fusilada y necesitaba dormir. Quizá hubiese sido prudente no haber ido a trabajar, pero ya se había agotado todos los permitidos de ese mes, y no quería comprometer a los otros compañeros para que la cubrieran. Empezó a juntar sus cosas en la oficina, sintiendo que necesitaba ver a Alma con todo su ser, pero no sería prudente. El hematoma del pómulo se había vuelto verdoso y el brazo izquierdo aun continuaba vendado. Maldiciendo en todos los idiomas, agarró los últimos papeles y guardó el estetoscopio en el armario. Su celular vibró… El corazón empezó a palpitarle a toda velocidad. Era Harry. Con las manos temblorosas leyó el mensaje:

"Alma quiere verte, te extraña, ven a visitarla."

Ginny maldijo por lo bajo. Se moría de ganas de ver a su hija pero la amenaza de Pierce la atemorizaba. Temía que ese cerdo la esté vigilando… y si atentaba contra Harry o Alma sería el fin. No podía arriesgarlos, no era justo para ellos. Debía tragarse las ganas de ver a su hija… y para qué negarlo, a Harry también. Redactó un mensaje improvisado:

"_No puedo ir… mañana llévala a casa, April la recibirá mientras estoy en San Mungo"_

No terminó de enviarlo que se arrepintió. Había sido muy indiferente con su propia hija, pero no tenía opción. Sin previo aviso, Harry la estaba llamando. ¿Le había pasado algo malo a Alma? La preocupación no le dejó otra alternativa, debía contestarle.

-Hola…- dijo intentado sonar calmada.

_-¿Qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza?_ – espetó Harry de mal modo.

-¿A mi? – Se desentendió ella con voz débil- No entiendo de que hablas…

_-Te estoy diciendo que Alma te extraña y te importa un carajo…_- gruñó Harry.

-Claro que me importa Potter, no seas idiota.

-_No se nota, Ginevra. Te expliqué que quiere verte y me dices que no… ¿cómo piensas que puedo explicarle que su madre no le interesa verla?_ – parecía muy enfadado.

-¡Te estás extralimitando! – ladró empezando a enojarse también- Quiero verla, pero hoy no puedo…

_-¿No puedes? _–dijo incrédulo- _¿Qué es más importante que tu propia hija?_

-Nada… - se le aguaron los ojos pero todos modos mantuvo su voz firme e indiferente- Solo que no puedo ir a tu casa Potter…

_-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?_ –Harry sonó desesperado y a ella le latió fuerte el corazón.

-Nada que te importe.- dijo nerviosa.- No puedo ir a tu casa, pero de todos modos maña…

_-¿Tienes una cita con Pierce Lauper?_ – la interrumpió Harry celoso.

_-¡Cállate la boca!_ – dijo dolida- _¡No te atrevas a insinuar que…!_

_-¡No puedo creer que te importe más ese hijo de puta que Alma!_ –la acusó impulsivamente Harry_.- ¡Alma quiere verte! ¡Ven para mi casa ahora mismo!_

-¡No iré de ninguna manera! – el bufó –Pásame con mi hija…

_-No…_

-¡No seas infantil Potter!

_-Debes venir, ella te necesita_- insistió más calmado.

-¡Dale el teléfono a mi hija! – ordenó Ginny. Harry chascó la lengua y ella se quedó esperando unos minutos… hasta que se escuchó un ruidito en el móvil, junto al murmullo de voces.

_-…y quiere hablar contigo_.- balbuceaba Harry

_-¿Mami?-_ dijo la tierna vocecita de Alma.

-Hola mi amor…- dijo Ginny suavemente.- ¿Cómo estás?

-_Bien estaba jugando con Stinky y las pelotitas mami…-_se escuchó un murmullo- _ah, y te extraño… ¿no vendrás?_ – Ginny tuvo la impresión de que Harry le estaba dando letra por detrás, y el corazón se le aceleró ante esa posibilidad.

-Yo también te extraño hermosa, pero esta noche no puedo ir, ¿sabes? – tosió, no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien, le dolía el brazo herido- Mañana al mediodía tu padre te llevará de tu tía April y estaremos juntas ¿si?

_-Está bien mami…_ -y otra vez se escuchó una voz grave detrás de Alma, pero no lograba entender que decía- _pero te extraño ahora y quiero que vengas, me duele la panza… y …_.- Ginny cerró los ojos para armarse de paciencia. Estaba segura que Harry le estaba indicando qué decir, Alma no hablaba así, estaba nerviosa.

-Pásame con tu papá y yo arreglo las cosas con él…- dijo resueltamente.

_-Bueno…_

-Te amo hermosa…

_-Yo también mamá Ginny._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿A que hora vendrás?–_ era Harry otra vez.

-No voy a ir a tu casa esta noche.- zanjó Ginny con paciencia.

_-¡Alma te necesita!-_ insistió Harry.

-Alma entiende que yo no puedo ir a tu casa esta noche, y quedó conforme con vernos mañana.-dijo cortante.

_-No puedo creer la actitud indiferente que adoptas con tu propia hija –_reprochó Harry- _Ella estaba muy ilusionada con…_

-¡Basta Potter! ¿Crees que soy idiota? –Seccionó pegando un alarido- ¡Se muy bien que le estás diciendo cosas!

_-Pienso que eres idiota y mucho más_… -retrucó él.

-Mañana lleva a Alma al departamento de April.

_-¿Cómo?_ – ella estuvo segura que lo estaba sacando de sus casilla, hasta pudo visualizarlo revolviendo su cabello y caminando de un lado a otro con el móvil en la mano, podía intuirlo por el tono de su voz.-_ ¿No estás en el Hospital ahora?_

-No, estoy en otro lado – dijo misteriosamente, pero solo le omitió que estaba en San Mungo por si se le ocurría ir a buscarla. Bajo ningún concepto podía permitir que viera los golpes.

_-¿En donde mierda estás?_ – Apuntó altanero.- _¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde fuiste?_

-¡No es asunto tuyo!- objetó Ginny encolerizada- Mañana espero que me lleves a Alma, tengo que cortar…

_-¡No terminé de hablar, Ginevra!_

-¿Qué quieres?

_-¡Ven a mi casa, Alma…!_

-¡Basta Potter, no tengo ningún interés en pisar tu casa!- gritó Ginny acalorada.

_-Eres una…-_ Ginny le cortó.- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¡Maldita sea!

Estaba furioso, completamente furioso. Aunque la palabra también era desesperado. ¿Por qué de repente, lo ignoraba? ¿Por qué no quería ir a su casa? Arrojó el móvil al suelo y éste se desarmó. ¡Maldita sea esa pelirroja! Evidentemente ya lo había olvidado, se olvidó de todo, de los besos, de las caricias,_ "y te llenabas la boca diciendo que me amabas"_, pensaba con rencor.

-Papi…– la voz de Alma lo trajo a la realidad. La niña había observado toda la reacción de su papá y lo miraba algo sorprendida.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, hermosa.- la mano le temblaba de furia.

-¿Estás enojado porque mamá no viene? – adivinó Alma con suspicacia.

-No… no…-¡Hasta su hija de seis años se daba cuenta de que estaba desesperado por Ginny! _Soy un pelotudo,_ pensó.-No me pasa nada…estoy bien. – improvisó una sonrisa artificial.

-Le dije lo que tú dijiste papi…-levantó sus manitos, apenada- pero mamá dijo que no podía venir a visitarme…- se excusó tiernamente.

-Ven aquí hermosa…- la sentó en su regazo y besó el cachete de su hija. Se quedó pensativo unos minutos y después no pudo evitar inquirir:- ¿Ginny no te dijo qué tenía que hacer?

-No. –Repuso Alma- Me dijo que te de el teléfono a ti papi.

-Tu madre es una…- se ahorró la blasfemia- una...- dejó la frase inconclusa y su hija lo miró.

-¿Extrañas a mi mamá? – y Harry sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – ella asintió, y Harry frunció el entrecejo, desconfiado- ¿Le contarás a tu madre después?

-No…

-Eres su aliada, el otro día le contaste lo que yo dije…- le reprochó Harry.

-¡Esta vez no le cuento! – prometió Alma con curiosidad.

-Es cierto, extraño a tu madre…- al decirlo se sintió más aliviado, como si se sacara un peso de encima. Alma le sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no la vamos a buscar? – sugirió ilusionada. Harry la miró serio y pensativo…

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Es una buena idea! ¡Tenemos que ir a…!- se interrumpió.- Mejor tú quédate aquí…

-¡No!- protestó Alma- ¡Quiero ir contigo!

-Le diré a tu madre que estás muy triste, y que por eso no me acompañaste, así viene a visitarnos, ¿qué te parece? – parecía que Alma y su padre tenían la misma edad.

-Pero mi mamá dice que no está bien decir cosas que no son…- objetó Alma.

-Es una mentirita piadosa, si voy contigo ella no me permitirá…-otra vez se interrumpió.- ¿me ayudas? Quédate aquí con Stinky y pórtate bien, ¿si?

-Oh, está bien…- aceptó Alma no muy convencida.- ¿Puedo jugar en tu habitación?

-Juega en donde quieras, la casa es tuya princesa.-dicho esto, besó la frente de la niña, y tomó las llaves de su auto azul y salió hacia el garaje

0000

Ginny después de cortar con Harry y recoger todas sus cosas, salía con premura del consultorio. _ ¡Con dictarle a la niña cosas para que me digas…! ¡Si serás tramposo Potter! _Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta, chocó con Henry Nicolson. Gimió de dolor por su brazo herido.

-¿Estás bien Ginny? – dijo el sanador preocupado.

-Si, gracias Henry.- dijo suavemente.

-¿No me vas a contar qué te pasó en la cara?- dijo amablemente el muchacho.

-Por favor, no hagas preguntas.- repuso incómoda.

-No insistiré…- sonrieron con pesar- ¿Ya te ibas?

-Ajá… terminó mi turno.- hizo una sonrisa forzada.

-El mío también…- dijo Nicolson - ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Miró la hora- Son las ocho y media, es un poco tarde para que te vayas caminando.

-Es verdad, no me podré aparecer. – Suspiró – Pensaba tomarme un taxi, pero…

-¿Quieres que te alcance? – Ella negó rápidamente- Ni lo menciones, yo estoy con el carro.

-¿De verdad no hay problema? – dijo mientras los dos caminaban hacia el auto del sanador.

-No digas pavadas. –Se subieron y Nicolson puso en marcha el motor.- ¿Vas de April, no?

-No… quiero decir sí, voy de April.- le dolía la cabeza, no sabía ni lo que decía.- ¿Sabes dónde es?

-Quien no lo sabría, April es muy famosa en el mundo mágico – dijo animadamente el sanador.- Y es famosa por las peleas con Harry Potter…

-Si… - logró articular Ginny, sintiendo un peso descomunal en el pecho cuando al escuchar su nombre.

Nicolson la miraba con curiosidad y no tuvo éxito en morderse la lengua…

-¿Todo bien con él? – soltó con cautela.

-Es el padre de mi hija.-contestó Ginny escuetamente.

-Hacen linda pareja Harry y tú…

-¿Eso crees? – Sonrió con amargura- Lástima que él no piensa lo mismo.

-¿Cómo dijiste? – dijo curioso.

-Una estupidez, olvídalo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? Soy sanador… -rieron.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-No sé, de tu vida…- Lo cierto es que solo quería rellenar el silencio o cambiar de tema.

-Estoy de novio hace años.- suspiró con felicidad Nicolson- Y muy enamorado…

-¡Qué suerte! – Dijo Ginny sinceramente- Créeme que no es fácil llegar a eso…

-Lo sé, me costó muchos años de errores… Aquí te dejo.

-Muchísimas gracias –Sacó unas gafas de sol y se las puso. Nicolson sonrió pero no comentó nada. Ginny intentó abrirla puerta pero el brazo herido no se lo permitió.

-Te ayudo – dijo cordialmente. Le abrió la puerta y Ginny se bajó- No está para gafas a esta hora… -rieron.

-No pero…

-Deja, ya me imagino… - rodó los ojos.- No quieres que nadie vea la herida en tu ojo, ¿no?

Harry en ese momento estacionaba a unos metros delante de otros carros, pero Ginny y Nicolson no lo vieron. Se bajó del auto y se acercó sigilosamente. Harry la analizaba con la mirada. Era extraño que esté usando esos lentes, ya no había nada de sol. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¡Estaba oscuro, no los necesitaba! De alguna forma eso lo alarmó, no le gustaba nada la actitud de Ginny…

-Gracias Henry por traerme, eres un gran compañero…- Ginny lo abrazó. Harry hirvió de los celos.

-Deberías denunciar al tipo que te golpeó, Ginevra. – le susurró en el oído con discreción.

_¿Qué mierda le estás diciendo en el oído hijo de puta? Nicolson, tendré que mover contactos para que te echen del hospital, te estás haciendo demasiado el vivo con mi mujer…_ pensaba Harry con ira.

-No quiero hablar del tema – escuchó decir a Ginny. Nicolson acarició amistosamente su hombro…

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿no? – ella le sonrió, Nicolson era una buena persona.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco.

-Ya veo en qué cosa estabas tan ocupada… - siseó una voz venenosa desde atrás. Ginny se giró y vio a la mirada verde brillante de ese hombre, rebalsar de rencor.- Ahora entiendo todo…

-Harry…

* * *

><p>Notas: (1) Recordemos que Ginny no recuerda que Pierce la golpeó cuando le dio la poción, ni tampoco que la tomó.<p>

(2) El tatuaje de Harry lo mantuve en secreto porque el es reservado con esas cosas, aparte Ginny lo había despreciado entonces prefería llevarse a la tumba el hecho de haberse tatuado su nombre.

Para los que pedían algo de Jack y April, puse un poco. No mucho, pero un poco. No tengo lugar en la trama para desarrollar la historia, por eso van a ser escenas cortas, pero lo personal amé a Jack en este capítulo, me gustó que ponga en su lugar a Harry..

Y tmb se que la actitud de Harry es contradictoria... no tiene definición, está confundido... pero ¿acaso no somos así en la vida real? Se que son personajes, pero me gusta hacerlos personas..

Espero sus opiniones.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Joanne


	21. Pasó nuestro cuarto de hora

**Hola a todos! siguen ahi? jaja se que anoche había prometido actualizar pero tuve un pequeño problemita y no pude hacerlo. Mil disculpas a todos por eso. **

**Este capítulo no es la gran cosa, pero se deja leer... es la segunda vez que lo estoy subiendo, porque la primera, subi el equivocado! casi me infarto cuando me di cuenta, era la versión vieja del capítulo! (Asuka te vas a reír jajaja)**

**Bueno, no es la gran cosa, pero se deja leer... Recuerdo que el rating de esta historia es M.. solo lo recuerdo por las dudas.**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos abajo, ojala que les guste :)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21<p>

**Pasó nuestro cuarto de hora**

_Hay amores como el tuyo, _

_Que duelen cuando están o si se van, _

_Hay amores sin orgullo, _

_Que viven de perder la dignidad_

-Harry…- el corazón le latía con fuerza, ¿qué hacía allí?, no podía hablar, el anulaba sus capacidades. Nunca se había alegrado menos de verlo.

-Hola Harry – lo saludó Nicolson con amabilidad. El lo asesinó con la mirada.

-¿Qué tal Nicolson? ¿Divirtiéndote? – Soltó una carcajada arrogante- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo… aun siendo un mediocre te lanzas a los brazos de cualquier mujerzuela…- Ginny sintió como si una mano incandescente le tomara las tripas. Estaba empezando a odiarlo también ella.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo ofendido Nicolson y dio un paso adelante.

-Infeliz, ¿crees que te tengo miedo? – Lo enfrentó Harry de forma pedante- No tendría problemas en aplastarte como una cucaracha…

-¿Qué dices Potter?

-Por favor…-intervino Ginny nerviosa- Estamos en la calle, no provoquen una discusión aquí.

-¡Dile a él!- saltó Nicolson señalándolo- ¡Está enfermo de celos!

-¡Te voy a matar!- Rugió Harry hecho una fiera.

-¡Basta! – ella miró al sanador- En serio, gracias por traerme, deja que yo arreglo esto con el señor…-forzó una sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices… - Nicolson asintió, se subió a su carro y se fue apretando el acelerador con furia.

-Imbécil…-dijo Harry en un murmullo que ella no alcanzó a oír.

Quedaron los solos, franqueándose por el lazo de la contemplación. Durante varios segundos, el silencio los envolvía, Ginny sentía su mirada clavada en ella pero no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente a los ojos aunque tuviera los lentes de sol… decidió mantener la vista fija en su boca, pero tampoco ayudaba para nada, todo lo contrario, provocaba que su nerviosismo aumente a niveles insospechados. Intentó fingir tranquilidad, pero no lo estaba logrando. Carajo, si se daba cuenta que estaba golpeada… _Por dios, deja de mirarme Harry, vete, ódiame como hasta ahora… _¡Encima que hacía el sacrificio de no acudir a su casa para protegerlo, él aparecía allí complicando las cosas! No estaba de ánimos para fingir que se encontraba bien y mucho menos ante él…. Sumado a eso, le dolía cada poro de su piel por los golpes que le había dado ese maldito cerdo; necesitaba ducharse, y tomarse unas cuantas pociones para el dolor, y luego dormir para descansar del peso de su agonía al menos durante algunas horas. Y Harry seguía mirándola impasiblemente… ¡no se cansaba! _¿Hasta cuándo piensas torturarme, Potter? _Tragó en seco y se decidió a enfrentarlo con la mirada… Automáticamente sus castaños ojos (tapados por oscuros los lentes de sol) se le empañaron de tristeza. Estaba segura que no iba a poder hablar, la garganta empezó a dolerle por la cruda tentativa de contener el llanto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Harry? – contraatacó, simulando enojo. Se sentía muy pequeña delante de él y si descubría los golpes… lo estaba poniendo en peligro. Miraba hacia los cuatro costados, alarmada.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Vengo a que me des una explicación! – Aulló enojado- ¿Piensas que puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca y cortarme el teléfono?

-¡Por favor! No exageres…- dijo débilmente.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a ver Alma?

-¡Porque estaba ocupada! – Rugió hecha una fiera.

-¡Ella te necesita! ¡Te extrañaba y ni siquiera te importa!

-¡No digas estupideces Potter! – Saltó Ginny ofuscada.-¡Ya te dije que la trajeras mañana al mediodía porque yo no podía acudir a tu casa hoy! –agregó con la voz quebrada de cansancio y dolor.

-¿Qué tenías que hacer, a ver?- dio un paso adelante- ¿Revolcarte con otro? – ella retrocedió cautelosamente. Si la agarraba del brazo herido, como tenía la costumbre, le iba a doler mucho.

-No seas grosero- lo dijo con tanta inconsistencia que llegó a conmoverlo. Harry se sorprendió, no era una respuesta propia de ella. Hasta estaba preparado para el cachetazo, pero Ginny parecía tener anulado su fuerte temperamento. ¿Qué le pasaba?- No me acosté con él… pero si lo hiciera, es asunto mío ¿no? – terminó en son de paz.

-No quisiera que le des un mal ejemplo Alma- señaló Harry con resentimiento.

-El mal ejemplo se lo das tú- zanjó ella- Eres un arrogante desagradable… y si me disculpas…

-¿Por qué tienes puesto esos lentes? –inquirió Harry. Ella no contestó… tosió para retardar la respuesta.-

-No te interesa, debo irme.- dijo cortante, pero no se fue sabiendo que él iba a insistir, y aún temía que la tome del brazo.

-Te hice una maldita pregunta Ginevra- Ginny se restregó la garganta con los dedos, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué eran tan autoritarias sus ganas de abrazarlo?

-Me duele un poco la garganta…- se excusó, pensando en qué diablos inventarle.

-¿Qué haces con esos lentes? – volvió a preguntar.

-Conjuntivitis. En San Mungo atendí mucha gente afectada, y verás, me contagié…- explicó de forma atropellada. Ginny estuvo segura que no lo había convencido. _Tranquila, tranquila, puedes sacártelo de encima._ – y ahora debo irme, no tengo tiempo para andar charlando contigo… - sacó las llaves de la cartera, dispuesta a entrar en su edificio, pero Harry en un descuido se las arrebató.- ¡Oye, devuélvemelas!- él no le hizo caso.

-¿Así que Nicolson y tu se llevan bien? – apuntó con veneno, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Dame las llaves infeliz!

-¡Contéstame! ¿Se llevan bien o no?

-Nos llevamos bien; es un gran compañero ¿contento? – Repuso Ginny queriendo hacer una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.- Dame las…

-¿Qué bueno verdad? – Dijo irónico- Se nota que no pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo este circo que estás montando, Potter?

-Dímelo tú… ¿qué hacías con Nicolson? ¿Venían de follar en un hotel transitorio? -_ Siempre la misma mentirosa, vaya a saber que escondes ahora, seguramente tiene que ver con Nicolson. ¡Qué rápida resultaste ser, Ginny! _pensó resentido.

-Basta, Harry.- suplicó Ginny sintiendo otra vez las lágrimas a pugnando por salir- Por favor, no sigas haciéndome esto… dame las llaves de una vez, quiero entrar a mi casa.

-¿Haciéndote qué? ¿Diciéndote la verdad, quizá? – Ella bajó la mirada sin soportar un minuto más, ni siquiera podía aparecerse; Harry se sintió terrible, pero siguió maltratándola.- ¡Contéstame!

-Por favor… - entonces se le quebró la voz.- Basta, no aguanto más…

Harry la miraba, extrañado por su actitud. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Tanto afectaba una conjuntivitis? Algo no andaba bien, definitivamente…

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, era insoportable tenerlo en frente, no soportaba más. _Deja de mirarme así, Harry, por favor que deja de mirarme… por favor mi amor, tenme piedad._

-Dame las malditas llaves.- ordenó con sus últimas fuerzas. –No quiero seguir discutiendo Potter… -el la miraba de una forma extraña.

-Te doy dos segundos para que te quites los lentes- musitó Harry con serenidad.- O te los saco a la fuerza, elige…

-No eres quién para decirme qué hacer.- espetó Ginny, comenzando a hartarse.

-Dame los lentes, Ginevra- estiró una mano segura- ¡Ya mismo! – exigió levantando la voz.

-¿Te volviste loco? ¡Maldito imbécil devuélveme las llaves, quiero entrar a mi casa de una puta vez!– gritó conteniendo el llanto- ¡No quiero tenerte cerca! ¡Me das asco!

-¡DAME LOS LENTES! – La gente empezaba a mirarlos.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO! -Ginny tuvo una idea mejor, que no fallaría, aunque le traería dolor por sus heridas, tomó su varita de la cartera y desapareció… para aparecerse directamente en el ascensor. Pero no duró mucho, porque Harry enseguida se materializó delante de ella, matándola del susto.- ¡POTTER, VETE DE AQUÍ! – quiso frenar el ascensor presionando un botón, pero para su horror, Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo herido con fuerza.

-¡AAAAAH! – el alarido fue ensordecedor. Harry palideció y la soltó casi instantáneamente, viendo cómo se retorcía, chillando de dolor.- Maldito seas, Harry…- jadeó, sujeta a ese padecimiento- ¿Cómo vas a…? – no pudo terminar la frase del dolor que sentía.

-¿Qué demonios…? - Harry agarró su camisa de sanadora color blanca y se la abrió bruscamente haciendo que todos los botones se esparcieran por el suelo, dejando el brazo al descubierto.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Ginny asustada. El sostén era color blanco, de algodón, pero Harry increíblemente no se percató en eso. Otro detalle le llamó más la atención. Tenía el brazo vendado desde el hombro hasta la muñeca; yacía hinchado y unos puntitos rojos eran un claro indicio que la sangre había traspasado las vendas.

De un movimiento le sacó los lentes. Al verle el rostro, los lentes se le cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido molesto. En el ojo izquierdo se alojaba un derrame que no dejaba ver su natural color almendrado; el hematoma llegaba hasta su deformado pómulo. Se miraron a los ojos. Ella se quedó sin palabras… la había descubierto.

-Merlín… ¡¿qué te pasó? - pronunció boquiabierto.

Ella casi sucumbe al llanto, pero se acomodó la camisa y con orgullo, le dijo:

-Vete de aquí, Potter. ¡La próxima que haces eso…! – amenazó colérica y alzó los lentes del suelo.

-No… -negó él con una cuota demencia en la mirada- No me iré hasta que no me digas qué mierda te pasó.

-¡Basta! Estoy cansada, no quiero discutir más.- cerró con las dos manos su camisa.

-¡DIME QUÉ TE PASÓ! –demandó Harry empezando a cansarse.

-¡DEJA DE GRITARME! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

-Deja de mentirme, eres experta pero ya no te sale bien… -ella le dedicó una mirada asesina y sacó su varita- ¿Me vas a atacar?-dijo irónico.

-Si no te vas de mi casa, me obligarás a hacerlo Potter – dijo amenazante.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, ya habían llegado al piso indicado. Ginny salió del elevador y se fue resueltamente a la puerta del apartamento.

-No tienes las llaves, no puedes entrar…

-¡Dame las llaves y vete de aquí! – le rogó. Estaba por quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué estás herida? – Le espetó Harry enojado- ¡Quiero saber la verdad!

-¡Déjame tranquila! – Harry tuvo un _deja vu_ de meses atrás, cuando él la persiguió hasta ese mismo lugar y ella lo rechazó sin ninguna explicación. Pero en esa ocasión no pasaría lo mismo. Ya no era el mismo infeliz de antes, exigiría la verdad.

-Te ruego que me des las llaves. – Dijo a punto de llorar. Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho y se las devolvió. Prefería estar muerto antes de verla llorar.- Gracias, ahora vete…

-No me iré Ginny…- sin embargo advirtió.

-Si, te irás- se dio vuelta e introdujo la llave en la puerta.

-¡Quiero saber qué carajo te pasó!- Ginny se consolaba pensando que April podía ayudar a echarlo antes de que siguiera insistiendo.

-¿Qué te importa? – Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz… ¡April no estaba! ¡Justo cuando la necesitaba! Enseguida, entró e intentó cerrársela en la cara, pero él tenía más fuerza y también se inmiscuyó en la vivienda y cerró la puerta tras ellos - ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete de mi casa, nadie te invitó! ¡Déjame en paz!

-¿Quién te pegó, Ginevra? – siguió indagándola.

-¿No era que me odiabas? – Dijo ya cansada de discutir.- ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

-Dímelo ya…

-¡Harry por favor! – Dijo intentando sonar irónica y fría- ¡Te tomé el pelo durante meses, te mentí, te oculté que Al era una nuestra hija! ¡Acabo de acostarme con Nicolson, soy una mujerzuela! –_Enójate y vete, enójate y vete, _Rogaba internamente Ginny_._- ¿Qué esperas para despreciarme? ¡Se supone que me odias! ¡Hazlo de una vez, no te soporto!

-No me creo que le papel estás interpretando…- siseó enojado. _¡Por eso te odio Harry Potter, por ser tan astuto! ¡Ni mentirte puedo!_ - dime ya mismo la verdad…

-¡No es ningún papel, Potter! – Decía a duras penas- Solo afirmo la verdad, te utilicé, te mentí, te traté como un…

-¡Basta, no te creo ni una sola palabra!- dijo cortante.

-¿No te das cuenta? ¡No me interesas, vete! ¡Me das asco, vete! – pero nada alcanzaba, el no se ofendía.

-No me iré hasta que me digas quién te golpeó, aunque yo tengo una idea muy acertada, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.-Ginny se estremeció y se le aguaron los ojos.- Sabes que no me iré, así que no insistas.

A ella se le agotaron las fuerzas…

-Basta Harry. Vete a tu casa, déjame tranquila…- rogó apoyándose la pared con extenuación – No me siento, bien… no me hagas esto más difícil… - él se acerco y le tocó la frente, ella le sacó la mano con brusquedad.- Basta… no me toques…

-Tienes temperatura nuevamente. – susurró sin hacer nada por evitar un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Me daré una ducha y estaré bien. Deberías ir a tu casa…-Harry estaba muy lejos de hacerle caso.- Alma se quedó sola ve y cuídala…-el la miraba con determinación.

-¿Fue Lauper? – Graznó Harry con su típico movimiento de manos- ¿Fue él, verdad?

-No… te juro que no… -mintió Ginny. Pero Harry se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo.-En serio…

-¿NO? – Alzó las cejas.- ¡Sigues mintiéndome!

-¡No, el no fue! – Casi lloró Ginny.

-Lo voy a matar – avisó Harry – ¡Esta vez lo mato con mis propias manos!

-¡No! –suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos y tomándolo de los hombros- ¡No lo enfrentes! ¡No le digas nada! ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué pasa? –se extrañó Harry - ¿Por qué estás tan asustada? ¿Le temes a ese imbécil?

-Me dijo que… me dijo que…que si te contaba o me acercaba a ti…- no pudo terminar la frase, cerró los ojos y se le doblaron las rodillas, se tambaleó.- Diablos…- Harry la sostuvo de la cintura sintiendo su peso casi muerto.

-¡Ginny! -dijo asustado- ¡Tenemos que ir a San Mungo! ¡Te estás desvaneciendo!

-Vete…

-Ni se te ocurra… necesitas… – estaba tan cerca su boca que se olvidó lo que iba a decir.

-Harry no hagas nada, no hagas nada…

-¿Por qué estás tan asustada? – La frase le salió infinitamente dulce.

-No comprendes… no comprendes. Si me acerco a ti te matará, y yo no puedo dejar que… te amo….- el creyó que se derretía. Ginny estaba a punto de descomponerse- Te amo…

Harry no se contuvo y la besó suavemente en los labios, haciéndose cargo de todo el peso de su cuerpo, ella simplemente no podía sostenerse. Ginny le correspondió ese beso suave, lento, dulce, de esos que consuelan como un deslumbrante día de sol… después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos…

-Eres una maldita compradora –lo dijo para hacerla sonreír y en parte, lo consiguió.- Te llevaré al cuarto, debes descansar…-la levantó en sus brazos.

-No, debes irte… Pierce sabrá que estás aquí… Bájame, te va a…

-Esa rata no puede hacerme nada, Ginny.-la tranquilizó.-Él debería temerme a mí, porque cuando lo encuentre lo haré pedazos…-ella negó, asustada- Si, te aseguro que sí…-La recostó en la cama y la tapó con una frazada.-Tranquila…

-No vayas a hacerle nada, Harry… es peligroso, está loco, te lo digo en serio.-decía preocupada. Harry no le hizo caso. Fue hasta el botiquín de Ginny tomó pociones analgésicas. Las manos le temblaban de furia. Lauper había firmado su sentencia de muerte… Preparó la poción y volvió al cuarto de Ginny.

-Tómate esta poción.- ordenó entregándole el vaso de un líquido efervescente- Calmará los dolores… - ella obedeció y se arropó con la frazada.

-Harry, vete…- el la ignoró.

-Cuéntame como fue… ¿quién te ayudó? ¿April?

-Ron – corrigió Ginny. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y un arrebato de rencor hacia su mejor amigo. ¡Eso era lo que le había ocultado! - Sino fuera por él…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? - dijo molesto.

-Yo le pedí que no lo haga. No te la agarres con él.

-No me ocultes las cosas Ginny, ¿cómo te lo tengo que hacer entender? – dijo dolido.

-No quiero que cometas una estupidez.

-Cuando lo encuentre, se arrepentirá de haber nacido, te lo juro…

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no hagas nada!- rogó- ¡Me dijo que…!

-¿Piensas que dejaré que siga suelto? – Dijo sin poder creerlo.- Pagará lo que hizo, te lo aseguro…

-No es el momento, debemos esperar a que se calme, está resentido porque lo dejé…- la frase heló la sangre de Harry.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dejaste?

-Sí… - él la miraba fijo, no lo podía creer.- No lo provoques, está loco, debes calmarte…

-¿Qué se calme, dijiste? – dijo estupefacto- ¡Lo voy a matar!

-¡No! ¡No te metas en esto, Harry!

-¿Cómo fue?

-En la plaza SOUL, vino a buscarme.

-¡Maldito enfermo!

-Sabe lo que siento por ti…-dijo sin mirarlo.- y no lo soporta…

-Lo voy a reventar a patadas en el culo a ese cobarde hijo de puta…

-¡No te metas! – Dijo asustada.- ¡El está loco y te hará daño!

-¡Yo estaré bien, Ginevra! – la cortó Harry exasperado. Ginny sollozó, aferrando su almohada-Basta… no llores más… - le rogó desesperado. Era insoportable verla así y no poder abrazarla a causa de su rencor. Lo separaba el odio inconmensurable que le tenía, pero al verla tan débil era como si ese odio se esfumara, quería tocarla, besarla, consolarla.- ¡Basta por favor! ¿Quieres matarme?

-¿Matarte?

-No soporto verte llorar, por favor no sigas llorando…- fue casi un ruego desesperado.

-Necesito que me escuches, estaba asustada Harry…-se sentó en la cama-Tenía dieciocho años, no entendía nada de la vida… ¡había engañado a mi novio contigo! Quise decírtelo en San Mungo, pero no pude, me acobardé. –derramó más lágrimas- Alma te adoraba y tú no sabías que eras su padre y…- otra vez se convulsionó en un sollozo.

-Ginny basta… basta por favor… -La tomó por los hombros suavemente- Si sigues llorando te juro que… - ella lo abrazó. Harry arropó el cuerpo de esa mujer en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. No se privó de acariciar su pelo, era tan suave, y su perfume de manzanillas lo aniquilaba placenteramente. _Es mi culpa, no pude defenderte mi amor, es mi culpa que estés golpeada, soy un cerdo…_ Estuvieron abrazados durante varios minutos. Luego Ginny deshizo el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Entonces lo besó como nunca, succionando su labio inferior, pero después Harry la separó. No quería cometer una estupidez.- Ginny, no debemos…

-Te amo.

-Ginny…- Estaba perdiendo fuerzas, era muy convincente, le besaba el cuello.- no sigas haciendo eso…

-Se que me amas aunque no quieras estar conmigo…-susurró en su oído- dilo, Harry, dímelo. Necesito oírlo… solo por hoy.

-Por favor, no sigas…

-¿Solo fui una florcita para ti? – dijo haciéndole una mirada devastadora.

-Ginny…

-¿No sientes nada por mi? - Harry tragó en seco, sus ojos eran como pistolas, en cualquier momento iba a morirse si seguía sosteniéndole la mirada.-Si es así yo me hago un lado, pero dime la verdad…

-Yo…

-¿Me amas?

-Si…- contestó bajando la mirada y Ginny tuvo el repentino impulso de saltar de alegría- pero no puedo olvidarme de…

-¿Si qué?- lo interrumpió.- Mírame, Harry…

-Te amo. -Ginny sonrió abiertamente y le tomó la cara con sus manos.

-Y yo a ti mi amor… - volvió a besarlo separándole los labios con su lengua, y se tiró encima de él, a horcajadas.

Harry quiso mantener su compostura, rechazarla, cortar el beso, pero una pronta erección se lo impidió. El roce de esos labios incoloros, enfermos, bastó para enloquecer sus instintos animales, que solo salían a flote cuando esa mujer se aproximaba. La agarró de la nuca e inmiscuyó su lengua en su boca, enroscándose con la de ella con aguda desesperación;

Ginny ahogó un iracundo gemido y revolvió sus cabellos. Harry no tardó mucho en aterrizar encima de su cuerpo horizontalmente, y el frenesí en su sexo lo hizo flotar en un cosquilleo vertiginoso. Comenzó a mover su pelvis con perseverancia, Ginny se soldó a su cintura con las piernas, y coló una mano impertinente debajo de su camisa, tocando sus abdominales con la punta de los dedos, llegando hasta la ingle y haciéndolo explotar de placer… Harry, sin dejar de besarla, agarró sus senos con ambas manos y los manoseó con creciente lujuria por debajo del sostén. Después se deshizo de su rasgada blusa, desesperado.

La fricción de sus sexos tocaba un punto débil de Ginny, quién gimió extasiada por ese orgásmico vaivén. Harry posó sus labios en el pómulo herido y los besó con suavidad, luego lamió por la herida, curándola suavemente del pánico que había tenido que vivir… Ginny tomó su chomba de sus extremos y Harry rápidamente levantó los brazos. Cuando estaba con el torso desnudo, la tiró a un costado después de quitársela. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda femenina, apretadas por el peso de su cuerpo en el colchón, y le desabrochó el sostén con agilidad, tirándolo a cualquier parte de la habitación.

Besó su cuello, mordisqueándolo, chupó su mentón mientras Ginny gemía, bajó la cabeza hasta el valle de sus senos. Empezó a ocuparse de aquel pezón erecto, dulce, de color natural torturándola, moviendo su pelvis, ella ronroneó, desquiciada y se aferró a sus cabellos con ahínco. Harry hizo una dudosa pausa y la miró con sus ojos dilatados.- Ginny yo no…

-Te necesito mi amor… - tocó su sexo con ganas- Te necesito, hazme tuya… necesito que me hagas el amor…-Harry, sin decir más, continuó con la tarea, besándola. La sintió sonreír cuando cedía a aquel excitante pedido… Ginny agarró su cinturón y desabrochó. Bajó el cierre del jeans dejándolo en boxers; enloquecida notó su erección bajo sus bóxers. Él no se quedó atrás porque rápidamente le quitó la parte de abajo revoleándola para cualquier lado. Tras recorrer los mulos de Ginny con rapidez, sus dedos finalmente llegaron a las más íntimas fibras de su ser. Los movió en el punto indicado para hacerla gemir fuertemente. – AHHH…- ella arqueó su espalda, el solo la miraba, era tan excitante hacerla disfrutar- Oh, sí… Harry...- el continuó el movimiento hasta hacerla acabar, y sonrió de forma desquiciada cuando logró su cometido.-Harry…

-¿Qué? – sin esperar respuesta acaparó soberanamente sus labios mientras se deshacía de sus bóxers de un solo movimiento. Tomó su sexo y jugueteó con el éxtasis del roce alcanzando el desvarío, hasta perder la razón.- Oh por Dios… oh… Ginny…- cerró los ojos maravillado, esclavo de aquel contacto, que lo doblegaba, lo subyugaba hasta el extremo, que parecía incinerarlo.- Diablos… diablos... eres… - ella tomó la cintura de Harry intentado controlar la inminente penetración. Ambos jadearon cuando llegó hasta la mitad con facilidad. Ginny continuó el movimiento, de forma perezosa, hacia delante y cuando llegó al al extremo, gritó de placer. Harry se movió acentuadamente…- Ahhh…- clavó las uñas en su espalda.-Ginny…- apresó su boca entera, retrocedió y se movió hacia adelante.- Oh…si…- apuró otra embestida bruscamente.

Los movimientos aumentaron de ritmo a medida que pasaban los minutos. Harry levantó las piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros para acoplarse dentro de ella, y ese fervor abrazando su sexo lo enloqueció hasta gritar…

-Ohh…si…

-ahhh…

La velocidad de las embestidas empezó a ser tormentosa, eufórica, balsámica. Al mismo tiempo que se movía Harry acariciaba su punto débil con los dedos, provocando que ella se retuerza de placer, arqueando su espalda. Giraron la posición y Ginny se arrodilló en la cama, como si no tuvieran que ponerse de acuerdo, como si ya entendieran qué venía después…Harry se irguió arriba de ella y retomó el contacto íntimo, disfrutando la calidez de la nueva posición y aumentando rápidamente el vaivén, con desesperación, ayudándose con las manos en su cintura… los movimientos eran hacia delante, redondos, perfectos, rayaban la demencia. Harry dejó caer su peso encima de ella y quedaron de costado sin moverse. Tomó sus manos y las apretó con furia, sin abandonar el ritmo, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo de forma excitante. Alcanzaron el orgasmo rápidamente… y se tiraron en la cama, sin romper el contacto íntimo. Se miraban a los ojos atravesándose. Harry acarició su espalda y lamió su oreja, respirando entrecortado…

Después de unos minutos, sin decir nada, Ginny rompió el silencio…

-Te amo…- Como él no contestó, Ginny sintió un espasmo terrible en el pecho al pensar que estaba arrepentido y salió de la posición, dispuesta a vestirse. No iba a permitir que el volviera a humillarla… Pero Harry la detuvo y se tiró encima ella mirándola intensamente- ¿Estás arrepentido?

-Cállate- susurró y la besó apasionadamente separándole los labios. Ella sintió ese fuego interno que solo él le provocaba… Sin previo aviso, volvió a penetrarla. Ginny no opuso resistencia, sino que gimió abrazándolo con sus piernas. Harry, la levantó de la cintura y la sentó arriba suyo en horcajadas, escurriéndole el largo pelo de la cara.-Caramba… - se le salió por la excitación. La penetración alcanzaba el máximo y sin moverse, se miraron a los ojos hundiéndose y se besaron otra vez. Él sabía que esa posición era su favorita.-Ahh… es…- Harry recorría los hombros de Ginny y lamió sus labios inferiores… su interior era incandescente, apretado, lujurioso. –Ohhh…Ginny…- ella empezaba a moverse cada vez más fuerte, Harry la ayudó en aquel balanceo, sujetando su cintura, con los ojos cerrados. Ella se aferró a su cuello hasta hacerle daño, sin detener el redondo movimiento con sus caderas; la cabeza de Harry estaba hundida en sus senos y Ginny la apretaba más así misma gimiendo, extasiada. Él mordió su piel suavemente, ahogando un ronroneo de pasión. Ginny besó su oreja y el cosquilleo encendió a Harry más de lo que ya estaba y besó la punta de su nariz tomándola de la cascada pelirroja de su pelo y tironeando de ella… Harry se desarmó en el vaivén de su cintura teniendo la certeza de que en cualquier momento llegaría el éxtasis por segunda vez…

-Oh si… si… así… Ginny…- el marco de la cama empezó a hacer un ruido incesante contra la pared- ahh…

-Harry…-Ginny sabía como hacerlo enloquecer de placer, sabía exactamente qué hacer para hacerlo perder la razón. Cuánto la amaba, cuanto había necesitado ese momento… - Ay merlín…- aceleró los movimientos hasta hacerlos desesperados y cada vez con más fuerza. Harry acabó y pocos segundos después, lo hizo ella. Se dejaron caer en el colchón de forma horizontal, aún unidos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni quiso soltarse. Ella se acurrucó en su cuello le dio un tierno beso. Harry deslizó su mano por la espalda con los ojos bien abiertos. En cambio, a Ginny le pesaron los párpados.- Te amo…- repitió antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

A los pocos minutos, o eso le pareció… Ginny despertó bruscamente y permaneció relajada al calor de la frazada_. Fue un sueño… hice el amor con Harry, pero fue un sueño_, pensaba sin abrir los ojos. El sentido común ganó la batalla y sonrió de alegría al saber que todo había sido muy real, y de hecho, mejor que cualquier fantasía.

Con el brazo ileso tanteó al costado de su cama… pero se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. Abrió los ojos…Harry no estaba a su lado, dato que la acongojó. En la mesa de luz, vio algo que la estremeció: era el antifaz veneciano de la graduación.

Ginny se estremeció... parpadeó y dos lágrimas espesas salieron de sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama, intentando limpiárselas, pero ellas salían inconteniblemente. Harry se había acostado con ella solo para pagarle con la misma moneda, por venganza, para seguir torturándola. Qué idiota había sido al dejarse llevar… por ese minuto de gloria ahora la estaba arrojando a la mismísima muerte. Se abrazó a sus rodillas, sintiéndose diminuta, triste, tan solo acompañada por su llanto mudo, estresada de tanto luchar, de tanto amar en vano. Si tan solo pudiese retroceder el tiempo, si tan solo encontrara una solución…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y April entró por ella. Ginny la miró, con la cara empapada.

-¿Qué te pasó?- inquirió preocupada. Ginny negó, compungida.- ¿Potter?

-Si…- balbuceó apenada.- Me… hicimos el amor anoche – April abrió los ojos grandes- y… me dejó durmiendo sola…- se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

-¡Maldito infeliz! – se tiró a su lado bruscamente.- No lo puedo creer…

-No puedo más – dijo Ginny con debilidad – Te juro que no puedo más…

April la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que se descargue. Una ira incontenible surgía de su pecho por la crueldad de ese idiota. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a hacer sufrir a Ginny? ¿Hasta cuando le haría pagar el hecho de que no le haya contado a su tiempo, que Alma era su hija? ¡Ella no se lo merecía! ¡Estaba llegando demasiado lejos!

-Tranquila – le susurró – Él se arrepentirá de lo que te está haciendo. Te lo aseguro.

-Yo… ya no lucharé por él. Te lo juro – musitó Ginny – Juro que no volveré a caer… perdí todo… no voy a perder mi dignidad también…no lo haré…

-Es lo mejor que puedes hacer- coincidió April apoyándola- ¿Qué te dijo de los golpes?

-Se dio cuenta que fue Pierce.-negó con la cabeza- No pude sostenerle la mentira ni un segundo… me tiene en sus manos… sabe cuando miento, cuándo no… sabe…- se secó las lágrimas, con angustia- Sabe que lo amo y se aprovecha de eso, April… no puedo más.

-¿Te dijo algo de sus sentimientos?

-Eso es lo peor de todo, el también me ama, me lo confesó…

-¡Es un imbécil! – dijo indignada su amiga.- Baja del pedestal a Potter porque te sentirás peor…

-Evidentemente no puede olvidar lo que ocurrió…Tengo miedo que lo busque a Pierce, que le haga algo.- manifestó ella- ¿Y si Pierce cumple su amenaza?

-Lauper es un cobarde, no tiene nada que hacer al lado de Harry.- descartó con seguridad la periodista-Deja de preocuparte…

-No, April. Pierce es peligroso, no quiero que se meta con él. Me temo que está loco…

-Ginny, deja de preocuparte por Potter – saltó April enojada- ¡Mira como estás! ¡Llorando por él! ¿No crees que fue suficiente la cantidad de desprecios que te hizo? ¡Mándalo a la mierda! – Bufó, cansada de verla sufrir en vano- ¡Apuesto a que si eres más indiferente, caerá rendido a tus pies!

-¿Qué?

-Ley de Murphy.- chascó la lengua.

-Harry jamás me perdonará… - afirmó Ginny sin darle importancia a los dichos de su amiga- Jamás podrá perdonarme. Pero tienes razón; no puedo dejar que me siga lastimando… - respiró hondo- Tengo que hacer mi vida, tengo que dejar de insistirle…

-Me gusta la postura que estás tomando… - aprobó April - Aprovecha que estás relajada… no tengas un pensamiento machista, tu también te lo follaste a él, así que no le des a entender que él ganó por dejarte durmiendo sola…

-Tienes razón, se acabó. Hasta aquí llegó Potter con su maldito desprecio – se impuso Ginny.

-¡Así se habla compañera! - Ginny la miró detenidamente. Parecía muy despeinada y tenía ojeras, y también cierto brillo en los ojos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche? – April enrojeció.- ¿Jack Daniels?

-Positivo – dijo April con una sonrisa- ¡Estuvimos juntos otra vez! – se mordió el labio inferior. Ginny la miró preocupada. No quería que April sufra lo mismo que estaba pasando ella… - Fue increíble, Ginny…

-¡Cuéntame todo!

-Salía de Corazón de Bruja y el venía en el auto… me obligó a subirme… -Ginny abrió los ojos grandes, April relataba, emocionada- Discutimos y…

_Jack y April se besaban apasionadamente en el auto. Entonces ella, se dejó llevar por el frenesí del momento y se subió a horcajadas en él. La fricción del momento los hizo gemir, Jack metió una insolente mano debajo de la camisa de la periodista mientras ella le quitaba los lentes y comenzaba a moverse de forma desesperada…_

_-Espera, April…_

_-¡No espero una mierda! – saltó ella- ¡Ahora tendrás que…! – Jack rió._

_-No podemos hacer eso…- enrojeció- Aquí… -miraba alrededor, cauteloso- Si viene la policía muggle…_

_-¡Al carajo la policía! – Volvió a besarlo con ganas-_

-¿Y los agarró la policía? – inquirió Ginny mitad divertida, mitad escandalizada.

-No, algo peor, comenzamos a…

-¡No quiero detalles!

_April y Jack continuaban con su acto pasional, hasta que él se movió bruscamente y la espalda de April dio contra la bocina del carro, que empezó a sonar estrepitosamente. Los dos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada. Pero las mismas se apagaron cuando alguien golpeó la transparente ventanilla con los nudillos. Tal como Jack había vaticinado, era un policía que los miraba ceñudo. April, avergonzada, salió de encima de Jack y se colocó en el asiento del acompañante. El analista bajó el vidrio presionando un botón y lo miró, muy despeinado._

_-¿No les da vergüenza estar intimando adentro de un auto en un lugar público?_

_-¡No estábamos intimando, señor! – saltó April, sintiéndose la más puta de todas._

_-¿Ah no? ¿Cómo explicas que tu tengas la camisa desabrochada y la posición que la que…?-hizo una cara de asco. Jack se tapaba la cara con las manos, sin poder resistir aquel bochornoso encuentro._

_-Solo le estaba haciendo respiración boca a boca – saltó April, tocando en el hombro a Jack, para que reaccione. ¡Le dejaba la peor parte a ella! ¡Justificar su comportamiento frente a aquel muggle!_

-¡Eres de lo peor, April! – se reía Ginny mientras oía el relato.- Eso de la respiración boca a boca… francamente…- volvió a reír.- Pobre Jack…

-¿Y él? ¡No decía nada, solo se tapaba la cara! ¡Hasta para eso es cobarde!

-¿Nunca intervino para ayudarte en tu mentira?

-Bueno tartamudeó un poco…

_-Si, si, si – balbuceó Jack atropelladamente.- Yo soy asmático y…- dejó la frase inconclusa, no servía para mentir._

_-Dejen decir mentiras– dijo el inspector, ceñudo- Usted y su esposa…_

_-¡No es mi esposa! – dijo Jack. April lo miró ofendida._

_-Soy su novia – mintió- No se quiso casar, el muy cobarde… ¿a usted le parece, don?_

_-¡April!_

_-¡No estoy aquí para escuchar una discusión de novios! – se enojaba el inspector- ¡Ya mismo déme sus datos señor…!_

_Jack miró April, rojo como un tomate. Ella rodó los ojos y sacó su varita._

_-¡Confundus!_

_-Que tengan un buen día – dijo el inspector con la mirada fuera de foco- Y sigan respetando las normas, con ciudadanos como ustedes seremos un país en serio._

_Jack arrancó el auto tras sonreír de manera forzada. April explotó en una sonora carcajada…_

_-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó. El no contestó- ¡No me digas que te arrepentiste! – saltó ella alarmada._

_-¡No! _

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Tengo una estancia – le reveló Jack.- Y bueno…- la miró, avergonzado. April sonrió encantadoramente._

_-¿Sabes qué Jack? Me encanta ser tu hija…_

_-_¿Y entonces fueron a la estancia? – musitó Ginny, incrédula. Le costaba pensar en Jack Daniels como un hombre, es que podía ser su padre y la idea la asqueaba un poco. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que April y Jack hacían una buena dupla, _los opuestos se atraen, _pensó.

-Exactamente- corroboró April radiante de felicidad.

-¿Qué hicieron?

-Lo mismo que Potter y tú en mi propia cama… -puso cara de asco. Ginny enrojeció.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!

-Solo cambia las sábanas – dijo ella mirándolas con repulsión- Solo imaginar a Potter desnudo me da nauseas -Ginny se acaloró- Eres una pervertida, se nota en tu mirada que estás pensando en ese soberbio…no entiendo como puede gustarte.

-¿No lo entiendes? – Dijo Ginny con los ojos desorbitados- ¿Has visto lo que es?

-¡Un idiota! ¡Ya quita esa cara de babosa! – las dos rieron.

-Estábamos hablando de ti. Después de tener sexo, ¿en qué quedaron Jack y tú? – tanteó.

-Creo que lo está asumiendo de a poco. – masculló ella.

-¿A qué?

-Que no soy su hija – las dos sonrieron – O que no debe tomarme como tal… -respiró hondo- ¡Diablos, me ha costado mucho! Espero que no se arrepienta como la primera vez…

-¡No lo hará! – Dijo Ginny, con algo de impotencia- Igual, te recomiendo que no lo presiones… - ella negó.-Me alegro que tu estés bien, por lo menos…

-Oye, debes recomponerte. ¿Alma vendrá esta semana a aquí? La extraño…

-Mañana – contestó Ginny con alegría.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Con qué?

-Con Potter – dijo April rodando los ojos.

-Nada… no volveré a insistirle. Si desea que nos hagamos los tontos, le seguiré el juego.- April la miró escéptica- Al menos tenme algo de fe… - suplicó Ginny, captando la intención de sus ojos marrones.

-Si, claro que la tengo. – dijo April, poco convencida.- Si lo ignoras… tal vez él se de cuenta que…- dejó la frase inconclusa y la abrazó.

Ron y Hermione desayunaban en su hogar. Ella lo miraba con aspecto de psicóloga, como siempre hacía cuando sospechaba que su novio le estaba ocultando algo. No quiso insistir en un principio, pero tenía la certeza de que se trataba de Ginny. Había algo que Ron no le estaba diciendo, y a pesar de que no quería presionarlo, creía que sus ansias empezaban a dominarla fuertemente. ¿Hasta cuando iba a aguantar su curiosidad? Tenía dos opciones, empezar a indagarlo o ir a hablar con Ginny para preguntarle qué le había pasado.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir la verdad? – saltó mientras degustaba su ensalada de fruta con helado.

-¿De qué hablas? – se desentendió él.

-Ron. Te conozco…

-Lo sé. – bajó la mirada.

-Dime que pasó con Ginny. Se que me ocultas algo… y la verdad, me duele que no confíes en mí…

-¡Entiéndeme! Ginny me rogó que no te cuente nada…

-¿Por qué? – dijo dolida. Pensar que Ginny no confiaba en ella, le arañaba las entrañas- ¿Tanto me detesta?

-No digas estupideces. Ginny te adora, estuviste en el peor momento con ella, cuando Harry supo la verdad sobre Alma.

-Después de eso, no volvimos a hablar – dijo Hermione resentida- Se ve que mucho no me necesita… o no tiene interés en ser mi amiga…

-Ginny no quiso que te lo cuente porque teme que se lo digas a Harry…

-¡Dime ya la verdad! ¡Estoy harta de hablar con enigmas!

-Pierce Lauper la golpeó. –Soltó Ron con ira-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hizo qué?

-Lo que oyes. Fui a verla y le salvé la vida. Todo pasó en la plaza SOUL. Lauper apareció allí. Ginny lo había dejado y eso lo enfurecio…

-No lo puedo creer… ¿cómo está?

-Con un ojo morado y el brazo vendado…

-¡Diablos! – Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie- ¡Debo ir a verla! – Ron la miró dubitativo.

-¿Crees que es conveniente?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ella me necesita, Ron!

-Te ruego que no hables con Harry. No quiero volver a pelear con mi hermana por esto…

-Descuida.- dijo ella tomando su cartera- Quiero verla…

-Está bien. Tu compañía le hará bien, ella está muy sola…- dijo Ron en un lamento.- Me siento mal por todo los reproches que le hice… siento que no la comprendimos… tal vez fuimos muy duros con ella…

-No me hagas sentir peor. – dijo su novia con una mirada triste.- Tienes razón, ella ya pasado demasiado como para que sigamos ignorándola…

-Por favor, si Ginny sabe que te tiene a su lado, se pondrá mucho mejor.

Harry huyó del departamento de April en cuanto se cercioró de que Ginny estaba dormida. El arrepentimiento de haber caído en sus redes fue tal, que él lo único que pudo hacer, es huir. Se había equivocado, lo sabía. Nunca debió acostarse con Ginny, nunca debió hacerle sentir que la perdonaba cuando en el fondo, el rencor estaba intacto por todas sus mentiras. Fueron seis años en donde, por su culpa, no había podido conocer a Alma, ni disfrutarla. Eso sin contar que le tomó el pelo durante meses. Aunque la amara, no confiaría en ella jamás, pero ahora, mientras se duchaba en el afán de disgregarse del aroma que Ginny dejó impregnado cruelmente en su piel; recordaba sus ojos, sus gemidos, su cuerpo debajo del suyo vibrando al calor del orgasmo… No soportaba verla tan débil, tan sola, tan entregada a él, tan fácil. Era doloroso no poder sucumbir ante sus podidos, no poder entregarse como el hubiera querido. Ella tenía la fórmula perfecta para someterlo y hacerlo sentir una basura… La estaba lastimando y eso lo hacía sufrir, en definitiva, era artífice de su propia derrota. Jack tenía razón, hacerle daño era destruirse a sí mismo. Pero ya no era capaz de manejar nada… Ni el odio, ni el amor que sentía por ella… Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… si encontrara una explicación a todas sus actitudes. Harry no podía concebir su rechazo, no entendía porqué Ginny volvió con Lauper esos meses, porqué lo había rechazado de forma tan cruel, cuando él tenía todo el derecho de saber que Alma era su hija… ¿Cómo se explicaba esa actitud? _Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa._ Eso es lo que era, una cruel mentirosa…

Lauper. Tenía que encontrarlo y darle su merecido por levantarle la mano. Con la mano cerrada, golpeó los finos azulejos de la bañera, sumergido en la impotencia que provocaba ese asqueroso individuo… _Cuando te encuentre pedazo de alimaña, ya verás. _Tal vez, si visitaba a Malfoy…

Salió de la lujosa bañadera, envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla atada a la cintura, suspirando casi con ira. Se miró al espejo, y éste le devolvió una empañada imagen de su reflejo. Tomó una toalla pequeña, de mano y la pasó por el espejo, para lograr vislumbrarse. Miró sus hombros y se dio cuenta que yacían arañados… inevitablemente sonrió. Recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior casi lo hacía excitarse de la misma manera. Tanto fue así que si Ginny estaría en ese momento cerca no dudaría en…

-Pelirroja…eres una… -se le salió en un susurro.

-¡Papi! – lo sobresaltó una voz.

-¡AHHH!- gritó Harry del susto- ¡Alma! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡No estoy vestido!

-Es que tengo que ir a la escuela, papá – dijo Alma sin darle importancia- ¿Quién me lleva?

-Yo… pero deja que me vista, Al.- dijo Harry nervioso. Se tapaba su torso desnudo con las manos, temeroso de que Alma viera algo.- Sal del baño… después hablamos…

-Papi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Después…- dijo automáticamente Harry.

-Pero…

-Al, ¡Deja que me vista! – Repuso incómodo- No puedes verme… eres muy…

-¿Mi tía Hermione está embarazada? – Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta y se olvidó de echarla.

-Si, eso ya lo sabías.

-Si, ella me lo contó. ¿El bebé es mi primo?

-Si.

-¿Y como se hacen los bebés? – Harry tragó, nervioso, sin saber qué contestar.- Un amiguito del colegio me dijo que tienen que casarse… pero mi mamá y tú no están casados y yo nací de su panza… - puso las manos en jarra, pidiendo explicaciones sobre el asunto.

-Al…- tartamudeaba Harry – Eh… ¿te molesta si lo hablamos después? Porque…

-¿Es verdad que los bebés los trae una cigüeña? - lo ignoró su hija.

-Si… quiero decir no… - _¡Merlín, qué le digo! ¡Tiene seis años! _Alma alzó las cejas ante su nerviosismo.- Pregúntaselo a tu madre… -resolvió acobardado.- Yo no…

-¿No lo sabes? – se sorprendía Alma, un tanto desilusionada.

-Si, pero…

-¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué no me cuentas si vine de una cigüeña?

-Alma, ve abajo, después hablamos.

-Pero…

-¡Alma! – dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo se tienen los bebés? – volvió a preguntar, sin amedrentarse por el regaño de su padre.

-Bueno…- ideas, ideas, ideas, farfullaba internamente- Los bebés se tienen cuando dos personas se aman… ¿comprendes? – Alma asintió- Y cuando se aman, los bebés nacen y…- tragó saliva, sintiéndose el más pelotudo de todos.

-¿Entonces mi mamá y tú se aman? – Harry se estremeció.

-Bueno… cuando te tuvimos a ti, tu madre y yo… -_deja de mentirle Potter, ni siquiera sabías que se trataba de Ginny cuando engendraste a Alma- _Nos quisimos mucho entonces te tuvimos a ti…- dijo patéticamente.

-¿Y ahora ya no se quieren más? – inquirió la niña con tristeza.

-Nos queremos, pero como amigos… ¿comprendes? Ahora solo somos amigos, pero nos llevamos muy bien – mintió._ ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Anoche me acosté con su madre y hoy le digo que somos amigos!_

-Mentira, a ti te gusta Ginny. –Harry no pudo evitar reír. Alma le correspondió una risita cómplice.- ¿Es verdad?

-No, no…-pero sonreía.

-Entonces mi mamá puede tener novio, como tú tienes novia, ¿no papi? – Harry dejó automáticamente de sonreír- ¿No?

-Supongo que si… ¿me dejas que me vista? – Miró la hora- O llegarás tarde al colegio princesa…

-Bueno me voy a comer galletitas con Stinky papi. Te espero abajo.

Se retiró, dejando a Harry en un manantial de celos. _¿Entonces mi mamá puede tener novio? ¡Si, sobre mi cadáver Alma!_ Buscó ropa en su placard con brusquedad, sin dejar de cavilar la conversación con la niña. Sin querer, se hundió solo con las respuestas que le había dado. ¿Y se dio un paso en falso con sus pobres explicaciones sobre reproducción? _¿Vienen de una cigüeña? ¡Merlín, necesito a Ginny! Si me lo vuelve a preguntar, no sé que haré. _Harry se vestía con parsimonia. No tenía suficiente valentía para enfrentar a su hija después de aquella incómoda charla en el baño. Parecía un niño chiquito con temor a que le quiten sus caramelos. _Hice bien en no decirle la verdad – _intentaba convencerse- _no hubiese sido prudente hablarle de sexo, es muy chica, tranquilo, tranquilo._ ¡Primera prueba como padre y se estaba comportando como un cobarde sin reservas!

Después de vestirse y perfumarse, Harry bajó rápidamente las escaleras con algo de temor. Rogaba que su hija no le saque el tema otra vez sobre sus dudas. ¡Jamás creyó que los pequeños serían tan vivaces! Alma lo esperaba junto a Stinky sentada en uno de los sillones. Dos Snitch sobrevolaban alrededor de ella, como si fuesen sus mascotas.

-¿Vamos, Al? – Alma lo miró de forma extraña y asintió. Harry notó su mirada y se puso nervioso, pero no dijo nada. –Stinky, iré a llevar a Alma a _Learning_. Después iré a FLY.

-Muy bien Señor – contestó el elfo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Harry y Alma viajaban en el auto, mientras escuchaban la radio. La niña iba a muy silenciosa, algo realmente extraño en ella, que no dejaba de hablar ni un minuto. Miraba distraídamente la ventanilla del auto. Harry giró la cabeza al frenar en el semáforo. Temía que se haya quedado pensando en el tema de la cigüeña, y si así era, él estaría perdido. Sin embargo, el silencio y la poca efusividad que su hija presentaba, lo alarmaba y se estaba haciendo insoportable. ¿Y si estaba desilusionada porque él no sabía lo de las cigüeñas? Tenía que hacer algo, no soportaba su indiferencia.

-Alma… - empezó a decir con cautela. Era la única mujer junto a Ginny que lograba ponerlo nervioso.- ¿Te pasa algo princesa?

-Tengo sueño.- dijo Alma, dando un respingo- Papi…

-Dime…– _No me vuelvas a preguntar cómo se tienen los bebés, Alma, por favor. ¡No seas mala con tu padre!_

-¿Por qué no dormiste en tu cama anoche? – Pobre iluso, el pensaba que Alma volvería a hacerle una simple pregunta sobre cómo se hacían los bebés, y ella, muy inteligente, le había preguntado algo peor. _Increíble como te pareces a tu madre, pendeja._ Pensó.

-¿Qué dices, Al? – se hizo el tonto. Su hija lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry recordó los ojos de Lily Potter desde una fotografía- Dormí en mi cama…- volvió a mentir.

-Es mentira. Yo me desperté y te fui a buscar para que me leas un cuentito y no estabas. ¿Dónde fuiste?- se cruzó de brazos, examinándolo y esperando explicaciones.

-Bueno… yo…

-¿Te fuiste con mi mamá? –_¡Diablos! Falta que arme un rompecabezas y de repente se de cuenta que los bebés no vienen de ninguna cigüeña, sino que se hacen cuando los padres no duermen en sus camas._

-¿Q… qué? No… - tartamudeó nervioso.- Nada que ver…

-Stinky me lo dijo.- _Mataré a ese elfo aunque Hermione se oponga, _pensó Harry.-Me dijo que te habías ido con mi mamá anoche…

-No, no… no me fui con tu madre… - estacionó justo enfrente de Learning.

-¿No? – Su semblante fue triste- ¿No estarán juntos de nuevo?

-Alma, tu mamá y yo no vamos a estar juntos…- ella bajó la mirada- No te pongas triste…

-Yo quiero que se casen – se expresó la niña- Quiero que vivamos los tres juntos…

-Es difícil – dijo Harry- Pero no debes preocuparte por nosotros mi vida– acarició su cabello y para evitar la respuesta de su hija, descendió del coche. Alma ya se había bajado y lo miraba con cierta tristeza.- Pórtate bien y presta atención en las clases ¿si?

-Si papi… - la abrazó y le dio un beso. Un montón de madres lo miraban sin disimular. Harry no les hizo caso, pero se sintió un poco incómodo.

-Luego vendré a recogerte.- dijo agachándose.- Te amo hermosa…- la abrazó.

-Yo también papi.- se fue con su maestra y entró al colegio.

Harry se quedó observándola unos minutos y luego, sonriendo, se subió otra vez a su coche.

Ginny estaba en su minuto libre de trabajo, tomando un café. Intentaba recuperar fuerzas luego de lo que había tenido que vivir con Harry. Tenía que lograr recuperarse, Alma volvería esa misma noche al departamento y no era conveniente que la viera desecha por culpa del imbécil de su padre. Los sucesos de la noche anterior, le endulzaban los recuerdos haciéndolos torturantes. Harry había sido tan dulce, le había hecho el amor como si realmente la quisiera… _Eres una muñeca._ ¿Por qué luego tuvo que arrepentirse como un vil cobarde? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarla durmiendo sola? _Venganza, Ginny. Venganza._ Se respondía inútilmente…Se sentía culpable, pero no estaba arrepentida. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado como para arrepentirse de haberle hecho el amor. Necesitaba sus caricias, su mirada cotidiana para sobrevivir. ¿Cuándo iba a perdonarla? ¿Cuándo olvidaría el daño causado? _Lo único que necesito para vivir y ser feliz es tu amor, Harry._

A veces, las voces solían resonar en su cabeza nuevamente. Nunca se sacó las dudas sobre aquel padecimiento sufrido cuando se le ocurrió volver con Pierce. Había recuerdos que estaban gastados, tachados, olvidados. No sabía porqué, ni lo entendía. Cuando las voces la torturaban… Había partes de su vida, que no lograba recordar. Como aquella vez que despertó en la cama, desnuda con Pierce… Rápidamente eliminó ese recuerdo de su cabeza, era vergonzante, insoportable en su mente, como una cicatriz de su peor error…

-Ginny… - ella levantó la cabeza. Era Hermione… se estremeció ligeramente al ver su pronunciado vientre.- Hola… ¿me puedo sentar?

-Claro.-lo hizo y la miró.- ¿Quieres beber algo?

-Un té.- Ginny le hizo seña a la moza y rápidamente se lo trajo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.- mintió.

-Ron me lo dijo. Me contó todo lo que pasó…

-¿Cómo? – se encendió Ginny.

-Me contó que Lauper te golpeó- le tomó las manos- Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo, Ginny.- le dijo con franqueza- Siento todo lo que pasó, siento haberte juzgado…

-Hermione…

-Por favor, escúchame.

-No. Yo hice todo mal y me merecía su maltrato – admitió Ginny.

-Ron te ha perdonado… y debes hablar con tus padres… debes hacerlo, Ginny. Ellos te adoran, necesitan recomponer la relación.

-Lo haré – dijo Ginny- Pasaré por la Madriguera… e intentaré hablar con ellos…

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry? – le preguntó Hermione. Su amiga se ruborizó.- ¡Cuéntame todo!

-No hay mucho para contar.

-Si supiera lo que te hizo Lauper… ¡deberías hacer algo!

-Ya lo sabe. – reveló Ginny. Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué hizo?

-Anoche fui a ver a Alma a su casa y me descubrió. Ni siquiera le costó mucho…- respiró hondo- Temo que cometa una estupidez.

-¿Te curó las heridas? – Ginny la miró- Lo dije literalmente… - le sonrió Hermione. Ginny no pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa pícara.

-Me acosté con él, si eso es lo que preguntas.- aclaró avergonzada.

-¡No! – Exclamó Hermione con una amplia sonrisa de incredulidad.

-No festejes, me dejó durmiendo sola- informó Ginny con amargura- Tal como yo lo hice en la sala multipropósito…

-Harry es un patán. ¡Cómo se le ocurre hacerte eso! – se solidarizó Hermione.

-No me gustó para nada– admitió su cuñada- Pero sabes que es lo peor? – Hermione negó- Que lo volvería hacer. –chascó la lengua desaprobando su actitud- Soy una inútil dominada, me tienen en sus manos…

-¡No digas eso! – sorbió un poco de te- ¡Tienes que ponerte fuerte!

-No es tan fácil ¿sabes?

-Harry te perdonará. Pero…

-Ya no sé si quiero que me perdone… - saltó Ginny.

-¿Qué?

-Me estoy cansando de su actitud.

-Está enamorado de ti.

-Me lo confesó…-dijo Ginny mitad alegre, mitad triste.

-¿En serio?

-Si, me dijo que me amaba…- dijo frustrada- pero después se fue, así que mucho valor no tiene. Debe haberse arrepentido.

-Es un idiota, está confundido y le cuesta dar el brazo a torcer-diagnosticó Hermione.

- Creo que tengo que empezar a hacer mi vida, dejando a Harry afuera de mis planes. Solo es el padre de mi hija – Hermione sonrió- No te rías, hablo en serio…

-Extrañaba esto – dijo algo emocionada.- Extrañaba que estemos juntas…

-Y yo.- dijo Ginny, también feliz por tener a Hermione cerca.-Siento haber…

-Shh…- la acalló Hermione- Basta de lamentos… sígueme contando de Harry…

-No hay mucho más para decir.

-¿Cómo que no? – dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca elocuente.

-¡Hermione!- rieron, cómplices.

-Dime, ¿Qué tal la cama con mi amigo? – Ginny carcajeó.- ¡Quiero detalles!

-Es un maldito… no voy a volver a…- el teléfono de Ginny vibró. Al ver la pantalla abrió los ojos grandes.- ¡Es él! ¡Es él, Hermione!

-¡Menos mal que no ibas a…!

-¿Qué hago? – Soltó nerviosa- ¿Lo atiendo?

-¡Si, atiéndelo que va a colgar! –Apremió Hermione entusiasmada con la situación- ¡Hazte la indiferente!

-Hola… - contestó Ginny de forma tensa.- ¿Qué necesitas? – Hermione contuvo la risa.

-_Quería hablar contigo sobre Alma_ – dejó salir Harry.

-¿Qué le pasó? – se preocupó Ginny.

_-Nada grave, la dejé en la escuela._

-¿Entonces qué quieres? Estoy trabajando.- dijo intentando sonar indiferente. Pero era difícil, su voz ya la volvía loca, pensando en los sucesos de la noche anterior. Es que él era insuperable a la hora de…

_-Baja los humos, Ginevra._

-¿Ahora soy Ginevra? ¿Anoche no era Ginny? – saltó ella sin contenerse.

_-Mira…_ - Ginny no lo dejó continuar.

-¿Qué, me lo vas a negar? Anoche gemías diciendo mi nombre y ahora te haces el superado… me das lástima. – Hermione levantó el pulgar con dos manos, aprobando el comentario.

_-¿Quieres terminarla con las provocaciones? –_ vociferó Harry enojado.

-¿Te gustó dejarme durmiendo sola? ¿Eso agrandó tu ego? – Voceó Ginny levantando el tono de voz.- ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?

_-¡No digas estupideces!_

-Dime qué demonios quieres, no soy millonaria como tú. Debo trabajar – le espetó ella.

-_Alma me preguntó cómo se tienen los bebés.-_ soltó por fin Harry. Ginny explotó en una sonora carcajada.- _¿Qué te parece gracioso?_

-¡Imaginarme tu cara de susto cuando te lo dijo!

-_No fue así…_

-¿No?

_-¡Te dije que no!_

-¿Qué le dijiste?

_-Le dije algo… pero no sé si estuve del todo bien._- ella notó que estaba preocupado.-_Será mejor que lo hable contigo, ¿no?_

-Vaya padre, Potter – se burló Ginny.- Pasándole el paquete cuando se pone pesado ¿eh?

_-¿Qué pretendías que le diga?_– se ofuscó Harry.

-Que se tienen haciendo lo que hicimos anoche… - Hermione ahogó una carcajada tapándose la boca con las manos. Ginny hizo una seña para que no la haga reír.- ¿Estás ahí?

_-Basta de hacer alusión a lo de anoche. No quiero hablar de eso._

_-_¡Entonces no me llames! - dijo ella, ofendida.

_-Habla con Alma cuando puedas y explícale algo sobre el asunto… tengo que cortar, adiós._

-Yo también, Nicolson me está mirando mal porque hablo por teléfono en horario laboral.

-_¿Qué?_

_-_Nada, nada… cosas personales, quiero decir, de trabajo, adiós.- cortó y miró a Hermione- ¿Estuve bien?

-¡Excelente! – La felicitó su cuñada, con un golpecito en el hombro.- ¿Qué pasó con Alma?

-Preguntó como se tienen los bebés.- dijo Ginny sonriendo tontamente- ¡Y Harry estaba asustadísimo!

-No es para menos… - rió Hermione.

-Es un amor…- dijo Ginny soñadora. Y luego se golpeó la boca ante la sonrisa de Hermione-Sin comentarios… - le pidió, arrepentida de su arrebato.

Pocos pisos más arriba del bar, Draco Malfoy se recuperaba lentamente en el ala de terapia intensiva. Los sanadores no le habían dado el alta para poder salir y eso lo tenía malhumorado. Sin embargo, no se sentía del todo bien como para andar trabajando de nuevo. Draco era bastante adicto a su trabajo, y estar sin hacer nada, mientras lo curaban con pociones, era un poco exasperante para él. Tomó una revista de su mesita de luz, como para distraerse con algo. Si pensaba en sus investigaciones, sería capaz de fugarse del hospital. Era un número viejo de corazón de Bruja. Kristen Dashwood se besaba con Potter en la tapa_. "El elegido, millonario. De Galleones y de besos…"_

Los rasgos faciales de aquella mujer, lo estremecían de alguna manera. Le recordaban mucho a los de su difunta novia, Astoria. Sintió escalofrío y se removió en su cama. El remordimiento lo consumía cuando pensaba en ella. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido salvarla de su padrastro, al que rápidamente supo apresar en Azkaban… Desde que Astoria se fue, Draco había renunciado a las mujeres. El sexo opuesto no le sentaba bien, y no se animó a volver a querer. Tampoco es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad, pero después de aquel golpe, decidió renunciar a una relación sincera. Había planeado todo con ella, una familia, hijos… Y por ese violento, sus sueños se hicieron trizas… él la había arrancado de sus brazos, ese bastardo… Siguió observando la revista, ceñudo. Algo de la imagen de Potter y Kristen, lo incomodaba, le producía rechazo. El mismo que había sentido por El elegido en Hogwarts. Siempre había sido un ganador con las mujeres, eso le molestaba… Además, la existencia de Kristen, lo inquietaba. Era demasiado hermosa, y su nariz igual que perfecta que la de Astoria.

-Con que leyendo Corazón de bruja – dijo la enfermera trayendo una bandeja con el desayuno. Draco tiró la revista a un costado y miró a la mujer. Tenía el pelo recogido prolijamente con un rodete y un gorro blanco, con el logo de San Mungo. A simple vista, no parecía tener más de cuarenta años.- Puedes seguir… - colocó la bandeja encima de sus piernas.

-No tengo nada para hacer. Pero esa revista es una reverenda mierda, si me pides la opinión- dijo arrastrando las palabras. La fémina sonrió.

-Es divertida.-catalogó.- A las mujeres nos gusta saber que hace Harry Potter…

-Es un inútil arrogante – se le salió a Draco. La enfermera no le hizo caso.

-Tiene una novia muy hermosa… ¿no?

-Y muy cornuda.

-Seguramente – admitió.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber Draco.

-Betty. – Respiró hondo- Hace poco atendí a su hija… Alma Potter… ¡si hubiera sabido que se trataba de la mismísima hija del elegido!

-¿Qué diferencia hay?

-Me gusta atender a famosos – dijo sin inmutarse Betty. Malfoy hizo un sonido desdeñoso.

-¿Cuándo podré recibir visitas? – le preguntó.

-No es conveniente.

-¿Vino Tibermann?

-Exacto pero como usted ya sabe, no lo dejaremos pasar, hasta que usted no se encuentre en perfectas condiciones de…

-¡Estoy bien! – saltó Malfoy enojado.

-No señor Malfoy, usted no debe estresarse con asuntos de empleo. Y me temo que dejar que lo visite su amigo, hará que se preocupe. – dijo con tono maternal.

-¿Siempre rompen tanto las pelotas aquí en San Mungo?

-Modere su lenguaje, señor – lo reprendió Betty.- Y cuéntame, ¿tienes novia?

-No te interesa.- agarró una tostada y la mordió.- ¡Dios! – Dijo engullendo- ¡Qué gusto raro!

-Son dietéticas – se excusó la enfermera.- Debe cuidarse en las comidas.

-Cuando salga de este Hospital, seré feliz otra vez.- declaró con disgusto.

-No exagere.- se puso de pie- En cuanto termine, toque el botón y le vengo a retirar la bandeja…

Draco asintió viéndola partir. No veía la hora de que le den el alta, estaba harto de ese maldito lugar… en ese momento, alguien entró en su habitación sigilosamente. Draco se sorprendió al ver quién era su visita…

-¡Potter! –Chilló nervioso- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-No tengo mucho tiempo Malfoy… confundí a la enfermera que te vigila para poder entrar- Draco puso los ojos en blanco.- Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Lauper. – Contestó Harry- Hay que encontrarlo…

-No tengo ni idea de dónde está. – se excusó el detective.

-¿Para qué tienes a tus hombres? – dijo impaciente.

-No me permiten hablar con ellos – explicó con desdén el rubio – No quieren que me estrese… - sonrió cinismo. Harry sintió ganas de golpearlo, Malfoy seguía disfrutando de la desesperación ajena como en Hogwarts.

-¿Ah no?

-¿Qué hizo Lauper?

-Golpeó a Ginny – dijo Harry- Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos.

-Hijo de puta… -vociferó Malfoy, retorciéndose en su cama. Harry se sorprendió de su reacción.

-¿Por qué te pones así? – le preguntó sin contenerse.

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque es un cerdo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pegarle una mujer? – Su interlocutor no daba crédito a sus oídos- ¿Qué miras así, Potter?

-No creí que te importaran las injusticias – soltó sin preámbulos.

-Como verás, esa clase de injusticias sí me indignan – dijo Malfoy con aire ofendido.

-¿Cuándo podrás salir de aquí? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

-No lo sé… quizá mañana o pasado. – Protestaba Draco- Los sanadores son insoportables… -lo miró escrutándolo de arriba a abajo- ¿Y tú? ¿Viniste a verme a mí o a tu mujercita?

-No es mi mujer.- dijo cortante.- Deja de decir estupideces.

-¿Para qué te haces el difícil? Estás enamorado de la pelirroja, Potter.

-No me rompas las pelotas, no vine a hablar de ella Malfoy.

-¿No te cruzaste con ella?

-Me aparecí directamente aquí, para evitarla.- explicó de mal modo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella… ¡qué te importa! – dijo dándose cuenta de que estaba por hablar de más.

-Quién lo diría, Potter. – sonrió Malfoy, ahora divertido- Tú y yo confidentes…

-No me jodas. Necesito que encuentres a Lauper…

-¡No me des órdenes, Potter! – Le espetó él – Yo no trabajo para ti. ¿Me oyes, cabrón?

-¡Estás tan interesado como yo en aplastar a Lauper! – recordó Harry perdiendo los estribos.-¡No entiendo tu negativa!

-Si, pero no es de mi incumbencia lo que haga esa rata inmunda.- se incineró Malfoy- No lo haré sino a fuerza de una buena cantidad de oro…

-Tendrás lo que quieras, pero has algo para dar con su paradero. No puede estar suelto, es un delincuente.

-Mientras esté aquí, no puedo hacer nada. Apenas salga, veré que hago – contestó Malfoy con tranquilidad. Él bufó… sin Malfoy no podía hacer nada, era inútil que recorriera todo Londres solo, no llegaría a nada.

-¿Por qué atacaron la tienda de ropa? –quiso saber, después de unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Tienda de ropa? – negó con la cabeza- Eres un imbécil ¿sabías?

-¡Deja de dar vueltas y dime lo que sabes!

-Eso era un laboratorio clandestino, Potter.

-¿Qué?

-Habíamos llevado la sangre de Stebbins para analizar. Es evidente pretendían que no averiguáramos más los síntomas de ese ladrón. Algo raro se esconde en todo esto… Hay algo que no sabemos…

-No me digas, ¿pero quiénes te refieres? – Preguntó Harry con curiosidad- ¿Mortífagos?

-No sé quiénes son. No tengo ninguna certeza…

-¿Alguna hipótesis? – Malfoy sonrió.

-No seré tan estúpido de darte información.

-Eres un cerdo, Malfoy.- catalogó Harry.

-No, solo cuido lo mío. – corrigió sin inmutarse.

-Sino estarías hecho polvo, te molería a golpes, hijo de puta – lo insultó Harry. Malfoy rió.

-Vete, o vendrá la enfermera.- lo invitó a salir. Harry se fue dando un portazo violento.– Imbécil…- resolló para sí mismo Draco.

Al llegar a su casa, Ginny se hizo un té. Extrañaba la presencia de su hija, pero se consoló pensando que en pocas horas, la tendría a su lado nuevamente. Le tocaba a ella estar con Alma. A pesar del dolor que significaba tenerla lejos, pensaba que era lo más conveniente; no quería que su hija viera los golpes de Pierce, se asustaría mucho.

Sorbió un poco de té, apoyada en el respaldar de la cama. El hecho de que Hermione la fuera a visitar a San Mungo fue como una inyección de vida. La compañía de Hermione era inigualable, ella siempre fue su confidente, y ahora volvía a serlo. La apoyaba como antes, la entendía y había dejado los reproches atrás. Se sentía mucho más fuerte teniendo su amistad, sus chistes, su compañía dándole fuerzas… Sonrió. Ahora en adelante, sería más fácil. Incluso se sentía fuerte para hablar con sus padres…

No dejaba de pensar en Harry y en la noche vivida en esa cama… Los hechos de la Sala Multipropósito solían acongojarla, mezclándose con los últimos, igual de mágicos, compulsivos, calientes, sexuales y sensuales. Harry lograba amarrarla así, y no dejarle lugar a otro pensamiento. Estaba un poco harta de pensar en él, de sentirse una esclava de aquellos ojos verdes…

Guiada por algún impulso casi incontrolable, se levantó y revolvió su placard. Luego de varios minutos encontró lo que estaba buscando… El vestido de la graduación. Lo llevó a sus fosas nasales y los ojos se le empañaron… con ese vestido había engendrado a Alma. Sonrió, nunca había podido arrepentirse de eso, jamás. Alma era lo más importante de su vida, más alla de cualquier traición y cualquier felicidad. Entonces dos espesas y solitarias lágrimas resbalaron, humedeciendo sus mejillas… tenían el sabor de la felicidad, de la emoción, pero también el abatimiento, la tristeza… ¿Cómo fue que perdió a Harry? ¿Por qué no le dijo antes la verdad? Si existiera un gira tiempos… Arrojó el vestido a la cama, alisándolo. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del placard, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Su caja fuerte estaba cerrada, pero de los bordes asomaba una bolsa… (1)Frunció el entrecejo y fue a buscar las llaves al cajón de la mesita de luz. La abrió y sacó la bolsa. Era muy pesada, parecía contener un montón de monedas. ¿Qué hacía esa bolsa allí? ¿Acaso April tenía tanto dinero?_ No puede ser… No debe haber dinero, esto debe tener otra cosa… pensó._ Entonces sin dudarlo más, la abrió. Los ojos le brillaron. Fácilmente había cuarenta mil galleons allí adentro… era más profunda de lo que parecía…

Todo pasó en unos minutos. Casi diez individuos se aparecieron en la habitación y la rodearon apuntándola con las varitas. Ginny se asustó y pegó un grito…

-¿Qué…?

-Tiene derecho a permanecer callada. – Dijo un Auror – Queda detenida en Azkaban por asalto.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> (1) La bolsa es la que Pierce dejó en el capítulo 14 después de obligarla a beber Sub Potestatem. Por si no lo recuerdan aclaro..

Pobre Ginny! le pasa de todo jaja... En fin, no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero ansiosamente sus reviews...

Le queda poco a este fic. No lo puedo creer todavía, pero bueno, está tu mejor error para seguir leyéndonos, estoy entusiasmada con esa historia. "La puntita nomás!" jajajajaja

Gracias por todos los saludos por el Dia del escritor que recibí en redes sociales. Son increíbles, los quiero mucho !

No se olviden de dejarme su opinión!

Joanne


	22. La peor pesadilla

**Hola a todos! Bueno, acá vine a dejarles el cap. Agradezco todos los comentarios en reviews y redes sociales. Se que dije que dejaría un adelanto, pero no tuve tiempo de hacer fotos, realmente lo lamento muchisimo no haber podido dejar para palear la espera...estoy con muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y es frustrante no poder con todo..pero bueno se hace lo que se puede.**

**En cuanto al capítulo, pasan muchas cosas, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22<strong>

**La peor pesadilla**

_Lo bueno de los años es que curan heridas _

_lo malo de los besos es que crean adicción._

-¿Qué…?

-Tiene derecho a permanecer callada. – Dijo un Auror – Queda detenida en Azkaban por asalto.

-¿Qué dice señor? – Saltó Ginny asustada – Yo no hice nada…

-Tiene que acompañarnos señorita Weasley. – Dijo rígidamente el Auror- Mí nombre es John Dalwish, soy Auror.

-¡Ya se quién es! – Le espetó ella- ¡Le dije que yo no tuve nada que ver con el asalto! – gritó Ginny sacada. Los Aurores ignoraron esta declaración y corrieron a esposarla- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Era April que había regresado.- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué es ese oro?

-¡No lo sé April! – Mugió su amiga desesperada- ¡Me están acusando de haber asaltado FLY!

-¿Qué? ¡No, no pueden llevársela! ¡Ella no hizo nada!

-Señorita Bones, ¿este es su departamento? – ella asintió- Bien, encontramos a Ginevra Weasley con cuarenta mil galleons y nos consta que esa bolsa fue robada en el asalto a FLY hace unos meses…

-¡No teníamos ni idea que aquí estaba ese dinero! – Intentó explicar April desencajada- ¡Nosotras no hicimos nada! ¡Su hija Alma y yo fuimos rehenes en ese asalto, señor!

-Usted no va a quedar detenida, pero me temo que estamos obligados a demorar a Ginevra…- dijo Dalwish con decisión- Muchachos, procedan…

-¡No! – Ginny forcejeaba desesperada.- ¡No, soy inocente!

-¡Ginny, cálmate! – Terció April desesperada- ¡Llamaré a Harry! ¡El aclarará todo esto!

-¡Soy inocente, yo no robé nada! – Decía Ginny mientras comenzaba a llorar- ¡Les juro que no entiendo como ese dinero vino a parar a mi placard! ¡Deben creerme, estoy diciendo la verdad!

-¡Están cometiendo una grave injusticia! – gritó April.

-Si es inocente entonces no deben preocuparse – la tranquilizó el auror Dalwish con serenidad- Seguramente podrá demostrarlo…pero nosotros debemos proceder…

-¡No!

-¡Por supuesto que soy inocente! – gritó Ginny.

-Vamos, señorita, si se resiste será peor – apuró el hombre, empezando a impacientarse. April y Ginny se miraron.

-Ginny, los aurores tienen razón. Esto es un malentendido – dijo – Pero pronto se aclarará…

-Si, pero…- se le empañaron los ojos.

-No temas; llamaré a Harry y él intercederá. Tú no eres una ladrona – se abrazaron.

-Por favor, señoritas, estamos perdiendo el tiempo – intervino un auror cansado. Ginny, muy consternada estiró las manos y se dejó poner las esposas- Bien… vamos a Azkaban… permanecerá en la oficina de demorados hasta que el juez la interrogue.

-April, haz algo por favor…– le rogó a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, ya mismo iré para su casa.

-¡Que Alma no lo sepa, por favor! ¡Se discreta!

-¡Deja todo en mis manos, te sacaré de Azkaban!

April asintió y con las manos temblorosas digitó el número de Harry. Eran las dos de la madrugada y sabía que probablemente estuviese durmiendo, pero se trataba de una urgencia, él debía intervenir. Ginny era inocente, no había dudas. ¿Pero como fue posible que ese dinero aparezca en el departamento? ¿Por qué descubrieron tiempo más tarde que estaba allí? Evidentemente la bolsa estaba encantada, pero eso no explicaba como tardaron tanto en dar con el paradero de la misma. Resopló, Harry no atendía. El contestador lo hizo y April, desperada volvió a marcar. Un tono, dos tonos…

_-¡Hola!_ – la voz de Harry era ronca.- _¿Quién habla?_

-Harry, soy April – contestó la periodista.

_-April ¿cómo me llamas a esta hora? ¡Podrías despertar a Alma!_

-¡Lo sé! Pero es grave… Detuvieron a Ginny.

_-¿QUÉ?_

-Lo que oyes. Mira no se cómo demonios ocurrió, pero encontró una bolsa con cuarenta mil galleons en la caja fuerte y se aparecieron Aurores acá, la inculparon por el asalto. Estaba muy asustada y…

_-¿La bolsa de FLY estaba en tu departamento?_ – concluyó Harry perplejo.

-Si, y no tenemos ni idea porqué. Ginny es inocente, ella sería incapaz de hacer algo así.- susurró April conteniendo las ganas de llorar - ¡Haz algo, Harry! ¡Te lo ruego!

_-No lo puedo creer…_

-¡Es la madre de tu hija! ¡No dejes que esté detenida mucho tiempo! – rugió April- ¡Están cometiendo una injusticia!

_-¡Cálmate!_

-¿Acaso piensas que Ginny es culpable del asalto? – dijo April ofendida.

_-¡Yo no dije eso!_

-¡Entonces haz algo!

_-¡No me grites, Bones! Iré a Azkaban a ver que pasa_… - respiró hondo- _No hagas nada y no salgas de tu casa… _

-Está bien, cualquier novedad llámame. – Cortó y se tomó la cabeza.- ¡No puede ser, esto es una pesadilla! – dijo para si misma- ¡Ginny no puede estar en Azkaban!

El timbre sonó. April, desganada y con angustia, se levantó a abrir. Jack Daniels la miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

-April…- empezó cohibido- ¿Cómo estás? - se puso rojo- Quiero decirte que… - observó su rostro.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Te arrepentiste de… ? – empezó a decir con temor.

-No, no es eso…– se disculpó ella.- Estoy feliz…

-Díselo a tu cara - su rostro que padecía sombrío y a punto de llorar- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Detuvieron a Ginny – le contó April derramando lágrimas.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oyes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-Ven, te lo contaré todo. Ya le avisé a Harry.- entraron al departamento.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy se recuperaba de manera óptima en San Mungo. El sanador Nicolson estaba realmente sorprendido por los pasos agigantados de su mejoría. Las quemaduras en el rostro se estaban tornando casi invisibles, gracias a los brebajes y pociones aplicados en las mismas. En ese momento, estaba desvelado, no soportaba estar inactivo por demasiado tiempo. El detective Alexandre Tibermann, que ya le habían dado el alta, estaba sentado a su lado mientras miraban la televisión <em>muggle<em>. Ese entretenimiento era excepcional para lograr que los pacientes se calmen sin preguntar cuándo les iban a dar el alta. Y Draco Malfoy era un paciente especialmente molesto, no había dejado de preguntar cuando iba a poder volver a su oficina, para investigar el ataque de los laboratorios. ¡Esos hijos de puta no podían llevársela de arriba! Ni un detenido había por el hecho… A Draco no le extrañaba, puesto que tenía una certeza sobre quién era el responsable, y se trataba nada más ni nada menos que Félix Lauper, quién para el mundo Mágico, estaba muerto hace años. ¿Quién iba a acusar a un muerto? Bufó… solo él podría hacer que todos sepan la verdad.

Por supuesto, hacía pocos minutos, puso al tanto a su mejor amigo Alexandre, sobre su conversación con Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter.

-¿Así que le contaste a Ginevra que los ADN de Lauper eran truchos? – reaccionó Tibermann. Sus manos estaban vendadas y tenía raspones en la cara. Por lo demás, parecía ileso.- ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

-Estaba sorprendida. Pero mi estado convaleciente de ayer hizo que no tome represalias conmigo…- contestó Draco – No debí ayudar a Lauper dándole los ADN- admitió con arrepentimiento.

-Había dinero en juego Draco y tú siempre has priorizado el dinero. Sino lo haces, en esta profesión te mueres de hambre…

-Lo sé, Tib – concedió él – Pero te diste cuenta el daño que hemos causado… - bufó- Para colmo ahora estamos más atrasados, no pudimos investigar qué diablos le hicieron a Stebbins… ¡Malditos hijos de puta! – escupió con ira.

-¿Potter dijo algo al respecto cuando te visitó?

-No, solo me pidió que encontremos a Lauper. Lo quiere matar… - sonrió con placer- y ojala lo encuentre, así juntamos los pedacitos de Pierce, ¿te imaginas?- Tiberman sonrió.

-Sería grandioso…

-Lauper… ¿dónde estará ese cerdo? – dijo levantando la voz.- Se merece lo peor.

-Cálmate que si nos escuchan los sanadores me echarán de aquí – le previno Alexandre- ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por Ginevra? Pareciera que te importara qué le pudo haber hecho su ex novio…

-No puedo permitir que le peguen a una mujer – masculló Draco enojado – Es una aberración…

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que le hicieron a Astoria? – se le salió de repente al detective. Para Draco fue como si le hincara el dedo en las heridas de su cuerpo – Lo siento Draco… no quise recordarte ese momento…

-Está bien. Pero no quisiera hablar de ella… y mucho menos aquí. – dijo cortante.

-Algún día deberías vomitar toda la mierda que guardas – opinó Tibermann tras un suspiro- Creo que es la mejor manera de superarlo… asumirlo…

-¿Eres psicólogo, Alexandre? – le espetó Malfoy molesto. El detective sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre, era una señal de peligro.- Te ruego que no me rompas las pelotas. No quiero hablar de Astoria ni de su muerte. ¡No es un recuerdo grato para mí!

-Se que detestas a los golpeadores por eso… su padrastro, era un violento y…

-¡Basta Tibermann! – Aulló él sin querer oír ni una palabra más - ¡No quiero hablar de ese maldito asunto! – Se hizo un silencio incómodo.- Tenemos que hacer algo… esos cerdos nos están matando… ¡y yo encerrado en esta mierda hospital!

-Draco, ¿crees que Félix Lauper es idiota? ¡Todo el mundo mágico lo dio por muerto! – dijo enojado – No es fácil dar con el paradero de él y de sus secuaces…

-La única pista que tenemos es la rata de su hijo. Sólo Pierce nos puede llevar a él.

-Él no nos dará información. – Opinó Tibermann convencido- Le teme a su padre, es un cobarde.

-A menos que se vea en un aprieto. –Alzó las cejas astutamente- Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el asalto en FLY. Él sabe muy bien que su padre asaltó la tienda y me juego mi varita a que los ayudó. Fue su cómplice el maldito engendro.

-Yo pienso lo mismo – estuvo de acuerdo Alexandre- Pero con pensarlo no basta; ya sabes, necesitamos pruebas… No podemos apresarlo sin eso.

-¡Si al menos hubiera dado un paso en falso! – Se lamentó Malfoy.- Me siento impotente en esta camilla sin poder hacer nada… ¡estoy harto!

-¿Le dijiste a Potter sobre tus sospechas?

-No ha venido a verme. – Respondió Draco – Supongo que no sabe porqué atacaron la tienda de ropa. Recuerda que para todos no era un laboratorio… - respiró hondo. – Mañana le haré un _confundus_ a Nicolson, necesito salir de aquí o me volveré loco…

-Nuestros hombres siguen averiguando sobre Pierce; el hecho de que Ginevra lo dejara y él no haga nada al respecto me resulta sospechoso – caviló Tibermann – Eso sin contar que desapareció por dos días… ¿dónde estuvo? ¿Por qué se fue? Encima fue al mismo tiempo en que Potter supo que es el padre de Alma. Es muy extraño…

-Su padre debe haberlo retenido – especuló Malfoy- Porque el muy inútil es capaz de echar todo por la borda con tal de quedar bien parado. Sin embargo, Ginny lo dejó – sonrió con placer- Bien por él, se lo tenía merecido…

-¿Piensas que no le hará nada? Recuerda que es un resentido.

-Creo que Potter se encargará de proteger a Ginevra, ayer lo vi demasiado sacado con el tema… –dijo Draco- Está enamorado de ella.

-En la conferencia dejó bien en claro que sigue con la modelo esa, Kristen Dashwood.- Señaló Tibermann. Draco se ruborizó al oír el nombre de la fémina. Tibermann lo notó y sonrió.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.- contestó Malfoy esquivando su mirada.

-¿Te gusta la modelo? – le sonrió su amigo.

-Es la novia de Potter.

-Potter no la quiere de verdad. – Recordó el detective.- De todas maneras, ya se bien porqué te gusta…

-¿Qué dices? No me gusta. Ya sabes mi postura en cuanto al tema… no quiero otra mujer en mi vida, son un fastidio.

-Se parece a Astoria – murmuró Tibermann sin hacerle caso- De hecho, es muy parecida. Rubia… de ojos claros- enumeró con una sonrisa locuaz.

-¿Quieres cortarla con las estupideces, Tibermann? ¡No estamos para hablar de polleras!

-Está bien. Creo que…- el móvil del hombre vibró.- Es Marcus, quizá tiene novedades… vigila a Ginevra…

-¡Atiende!

-Es un mensaje… a ver – su sonrisa se desdibujó al mirar el contenido – ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué?

-Ginevra está detenida. Se la llevaron a Azkaban un grupo de Aurores. – reveló.

Draco se quedó de piedra y solo después de unos minutos pudo reaccionar.

-¡Esto se pone horrible! – dijo cuando logró replicar.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Salgamos de aquí. – Decidió con firmeza.- Me cago en el maldito alta de este hospital.

Los aurores trasladaron a Ginny a la sucursal de Azkaban de Callejón Diagon. La torre parecía tenebrosa a esas horas de la noche. Ella no dejaba de sollozar, afectada por lo que le estaba sucediendo. Rogaba que April busque una pronta solución, ella era inocente y no tenía ni idea de cómo aquellos galleones habían aparecido en el departamento. Cerró los ojos para intentar serenarse. Los aurores la encerraron en un calabozo horrendo y oscuro, tenía una humilde cama y un lavabo. No le sacaron las esposas, ni permitieron que les explique nada.

-¡Por favor! ¡Necesito hablar con alguien! ¡Yo no hice nada, se los ruego!

-¡Cállese! – Dijo Dalwish autoritariamente.- En cuanto venga su abogado…

-¡Yo no fui! ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo apareció el dinero en mi casa! – gimió Ginny desesperada.

Los aurores se retiraron sin hacerle caso y murmurando cosas entre ellos.

Harry se estaba vistiendo con rapidez. No podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡La bolsa encantada de FLY había aparecido en el departamento de April! _No puede ser, ella no puede haber planeado el asalto, es absurdo._ Se dijo con firmeza. Ginny no era capaz de algo así, era imposible. Alma se removió entre las sábanas. Harry la acarició para siguiera durmiendo. Si se despertaba, iba a tener que mentirle, y no quería hacerlo. Se terminó de abrochar el cinturón con premura y salió de la suite. Se encontró con Stinky en la puerta…

-Señor – dijo el elfo – La señorita Kristen ha llegado de la reunión con sus amigas…

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno, así se queda con Alma! – bajó las escaleras con rapidez, mientras se acomodaba la chomba- Tengo que…

-Señor, ¿va a salir a esta hora?

-Se trata de una urgencia, Stinky. – dijo Harry. Llegó al comedor en donde Kristen tomaba agua con rapidez.- Hola Kris…

-¡Mi amor! ¡Creí que dormías! – le dijo sorprendida.

-Tengo que salir.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-Si, es una emergencia.

-¿Qué ocurrió cielo? – dijo ella asustada.

-Ginny está detenida. Tengo que ir a ver que ocurrió. – Kristen abrió los ojos grandes.

-¿Detenida? ¿Quieres decir que está en Azkaban?

-Exacto. – Suspiró- Escucha, quédate con Alma… cuida de ella…

-¿Yo? – se señaló a sí misma, incrédula de lo que le pedía.

-Si, tú. – dijo Harry- Por favor, Kristen si despierta y no me encuentra, se pondrá muy mal. No puede enterarse que su madre está detenida, se asustará mucho.

-¿Qué le digo? – Dijo Kristen incómoda.

-Mira, no creo que despierte hasta el amanecer; cualquier cosa dile que tuve que ir a trabajar. Que volveré pronto…

-No me creerá, Harry. ¡Además tu hija me detesta!

-Kris has lo que puedas para entretenerla. – Rogó Harry- En cuanto pueda te llamo…

-Está bien – aceptó la modelo con resignación- Cuídate por favor…

-Gracias – la abrazó con fuerza- Eres increíble, Kris.

Tomó sus llaves y se alejó hacia el garaje por la puerta trasera. Harry manejó el auto a toda velocidad. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero no quiso avisar a Ron de lo sucedido hasta no tener una exacta idea de qué era lo que había pasado. Estacionó el auto en la sucursal de Azkaban y se descendió del coche con un paso seguro. Los guardias lo miraron con desconfianza. Harry caminó a hacia la entrada de rejas negras. La noche estaba estrellada, parecía ser perfecta. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse a Ginny en un calabozo. Casi sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de estallarle. A pesar del odio corrosivo que le tenía por sus engaños, allí muy en el fondo, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera encerrada, y la necesidad de protegerla le ahogó el corazón sin rodeos.

-Hola, soy Harry Potter – le dijo a un guardia con algo de arrogancia- Necesito hablar con los Aurores.

-Este no es el horario indicado.- lo cortó el hombre.

-Mira cabrón, no me provoques, porque te hago echar con un chasquido de dedos- repuso Harry de mal talante, con su movimiento de manos- Te hablo en serio.

-Señor Potter, no se enoje…- suspiró acobardado el guarda- Puede pasar pero…

-Gracias-entró sin decir nada más.

Encontró a Dalwish en la oficina ordenando unos papeles. Cuando vio a Harry su rostro palideció.

-¡Potter! ¡Pensaba llamarte mañana! – exclamó con obsecuencia.

-Me entero rápido de las cosas.- espetó Harry- ¿Por qué detuvieron a Ginevra?

-Apareció la bolsa encantada que habían robado de FLY – explicó el auror- Detectamos su ubicación en cuestión de segundos. Fue abierta hace dos horas en Sloane Street SX7…

-¿Cómo es posible que la bolsa esté allí? – interrogó Harry incrédulo.

-No tengo ni idea, pero tuve que detenerla Harry. – suspiró Dalwish.- Se que es la madre de tu hija pero…

-No pudo haber sido ella la responsable del asalto.- se impuso Harry convencido.- Es un disparate…

-Kinsgley está llegando, ya le avisé. –Informó su interlocutor- Será mejor que la prensa no se entere de esto, porque armarían un revuelo terrible…

-Claro que es lo mejor – dijo Harry.

-¿Le avisaste a la familia de Ginevra? Necesita un abogado urgente.

-No lo necesita. Quiero que la suelten ya mismo, Dalwish – le ordenó con firmeza.

-No puedo hacer eso hasta no demostrar su inocencia.

-¡Esto es una ridiculez! ¿No te das cuenta?

-Harry…

-¿Le tomaron declaración? – inquirió Harry nervioso.

-Lo haremos mañana. – dijo rápidamente Dalwish, quién parecía sentirse intimidado por Harry- El juezAlbert Catermoole tiene que dar la orden de hacerlo.

-¡Me cago en su orden! ¡Deben interrogarla ahora mismo!

-Harry…

-¡Mira Dalwish, no me provoques! ¡Porque no seré condescendiente contigo! – lo amenazó. Estaba harto de ese inútil.

-¡Lo siento pero no podemos tomarle declaración ahora! – rehuyó- ¡Debemos esperar que…!

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – los dos giraron la cabeza y vieron al mismísimo ministro de la magia.

-Hola Kinsgley – lo saludó Harry- Gracias por venir. Este imbécil me dice que no pueden interrogar a Ginny… -miró a Dalwish con asco.- Supongo que estaremos de acuerdo que es una estupidez pensar que ella planeó el asalto…

-Lo sé, Harry. Pero hasta que no tengamos una explicación coherente…

-¡Lo incoherente es mantenerla detenida! – objetó Harry impaciente.- ¡Deberían interrogarla y dejarla libre! Es evidente que quisieron ensuciarla…

-Hay que esperar el permiso del juez. – Dijo el ministro seriamente- Es la única manera que su declaración tenga validez judicial; Harry, tu sabes cómo es el proceso…

-Si, pero podrían hacer una excepción.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la amas? – Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Quiero pasar a verla. –respondió, como si no hubiese oído lo último.

-Está incomunicada – refutó Dalwish.- No puede…

-Déjalo que pase a verla… - intercedió el ministro.- No pasará nada malo.

-Está bien, te acompañaré… - accedió cansado Dalwish.

Fueron por las escaleras en forma de caracol hasta llegar a un área que tenía un cartel: DEMORADOS. Se inmiscuyeron por la puerta de hierro, con el ruido tintineante de las llaves que los acompañaba melancólicamente. Harry tenía ganas de golpear a John Dalwish, evidentemente nunca dejó de ser imbécil. ¿Se creía que tenía poder para pasarlo por encima? ¡Odiaba lo inútil que era! Bufó sin disimulo, pero el auror no le hizo caso.

Todos los pequeños calabozos estaban vacíos. Harry notó que eran mejores de los que había visto cuando visitó a Stebbins con Draco Malfoy. Harry pensó en él, y se preguntó si todavía estaría internado en San Mungo. Tenía que hablar urgente con él, era el único que podía detener toda esa locura. De repente, llegaron al calabozo donde Ginny estaba, que era el último del pasillo. La vio tirada en la cama y sintió como si mil astillas interceptaran su pecho; estaba pálida, triste y parecía muy asustada. Derramaba lágrimas por los ojos, casi rotos de tanto desconsuelo. Al verlo se levantó enseguida y se acercó a él, agarrándose de los barrotes que la encerraban.

-Harry…- dijo débilmente.

-Abre el calabozo- le ordenó de mal modo- Y déjanos solos, por favor.

Con aire contrariado Dalwish cumplió con su pedido viendo que no tenía otra opción. Le abrió las rejas y Harry entró en ella. Luego los encerró y se retiró.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos y se miraron… Ginny automáticamente se arrojó a su anatomía y lo abrazó, sollozando terriblemente. El corazón de él se aceleró impunemente por aquella loca casualidad de tenerla cerca. Su cuerpo instintivamente reaccionaba al rozarla como siempre, o más que nunca. Respiró hondo, en vano intentando acallar su reacción.

Harry correspondió el contacto aunque hubiese querido no hacerlo, sus brazos respondieron el compás de sus sentimientos. De a poco sentía que la estaba perdonando, aunque todavía le dolía todo lo ocurrido. Quería morirse… Verla tan débil era el peor castigo que podía haber padecido. Hasta prefería que lo insulte y que discutan.

-Harry…- lloraba ella en sus brazos.

-Cálmate Ginny – le pidió con tristeza. No soportaba verla mal, era algo que lo destrozaba.

-Harry… -le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- te juro que yo no fui, yo no fui quién asaltó FLY… por favor, debes creerme, te estoy diciendo la verdad…

-¿Cómo explicas que hayan aparecido cuarenta mil galleons en el departamento de April? – inquirió Harry con incomodidad.

-No lo sé, te juro que no tengo ni idea. –Repuso ella- Revisé mi placard por casualidad y encontré la bolsa en mi caja fuerte. Me extrañó que estuviera allí… y la abrí – sollozó desesperada- entonces aparecieron los aurores y me trajeron aquí… - negó ladeando la cabeza- No tengo ni idea de cómo apareció en mi casa, soy inocente… ¿acaso me crees capaz de hacer algo así?

-No – admitió Harry. Ella suspiró aliviada.- ¿Insinúas que te tendieron una trampa? – concluyó de brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé; no tengo ni idea de quién… -se interrumpió, pensando en el asunto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pierce…- dijo entonces Ginny- Pierce…

Harry se estremeció. Sabía que era un violento, pero jamás se imaginó que tuviese la inteligencia como para planear un asalto.

-¿Lauper? ¿Crees que Lauper dejó el dinero en el departamento? – se sorprendió él.

-Es la única persona capaz de hacerme algo así – murmuró Ginny- Es la única…

-¿Por qué sospechas de él? – Replicó.- ¿Viste algo raro o…?

-Él… es un desgraciado… - dijo Ginny secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y arrojándose en la silla de madera, con aspecto de estar fusilada.- me mintió durante años cuando aún no sabíamos sobre la paternidad de Alma…- lo atravesó con la mirada rota.- El es estéril y lo supo todos estos años… pero…

-¿Qué? – Dijo Harry sorprendido- ¿Qué hizo qué?

-Si, me mintió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

-Yo…

-¿Otra cosa que me ocultaste, Ginny? – a ella se le empañaron los ojos otra vez

-¿No lo entiendes, Harry? lo hice porque temo que hagas una locura, no quiero que Lauper te lastime, me da mucho miedo…-Harry acarició su rostro.- No quise ocultarte nada, solamente quiero hacer las cosas con calma…

-Dime todo Ginny, no me ocultes nada más, por favor…- ella bajó la mirada, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía mucho que contarle, las sospechas de que Pierce le había hecho algo, el hecho de que él había intentado engañarla con exámenes de ADN falsos… pero temía la reacción de Harry. ¿Y si lo ponía en peligro?-No sabes mi amor cuánto me gustaría que confíes en mí…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo sorprendida.

-No quiero tengas miedo…ese idiota no puede hacerme daño Ginny-volvió a acariciarla.- Dime todo lo que te hizo, por favor.

-Me quiso hacer creer que era el padre de Alma mediante unos ADN falsos…- negó con la cabeza- Draco Malfoy se los dio…- el rostro de Harry se transformó.

-¿Draco Malfoy le dio a Lauper análisis falsos? No, no puede ser. – negó Harry.

-Si, el mismo me contó que Pierce es estéril. – confesó Ginny.

-¡Lo voy a matar a ese idiota!-la miró con una mueca celosa-¿Cuándo hablaste con Draco Malfoy? ¿Acaso lo frecuentas?

-¡No digas idioteces Harry!- se exasperó ella bufando.

-Si llego a verte cerca de ese imbécil, te juro que…

-¿Qué? – lo enfrentó Ginny enojada- ¿Acaso tú no me odias? ¿Acaso no estás vengándote de mi?

-No vine a hablar de nosotros.- evadió él.

-¡Qué conveniente eres! ¡Para hacer una escena de celos sí estás preparado! ¿No?

-No quiero verte cerca de Malfoy.-le advirtió amenazante.

-¿Quién te piensas que eres para darme órdenes? –gritó enojada- ¿Crees que puedes humillarme y después reclamar derechos sobre mi? ¡Infeliz!

-¡Cálmate Ginny! ¡No es momento para discutir!

-¡Deja de tratarme como una puta!-dijo quebrada- ¡Me duele que lo hagas, soy la madre tu hija y la mujer que amas, aunque tú, maldito obstinado te niegues a hacerte cargo de eso!

Él le sostuvo la mirada fijamente y sintió que esos ojos lo atravesaban.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.- el corazón de Ginny se aceleró, como cada vez que él confirmaba con gestos lo que sentía por ella.- No quise decir que tú… - respiró hondo para rearmar la frase- No pienso que eres una cualquiera, Ginny. Sabes que no es así…-ella le sonrió levemente.- pero de solo imaginarte con Malfoy…- Ginny torció los ojos.

-No tengo nada con Malfoy.

-Entonces explícame cómo supiste que ayudó a Lauper.-replicó cual novio celoso.

-Me lo dijo en San Mungo cuando lo atendí- Harry quedó anonadado- Parece que está arrepentido de haberlo ayudado – Explicó Ginny realmente afectada- y me dio esto… - sacó unos papeles del bolsillo.- Él mismo hizo las pruebas contigo y con Alma para sacarse de las dudas.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya hecho estos análisis? A mi no me sacaron sangre…- dijo Harry desconfiado.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero supongo que no le debe haber costado mucho. Es detective… -se miraron y Ginny bajó la cabeza. Era imposible mantener la compostura al verlo tan frío con ella- Ábrelo… dio positivo.- se los entregó, tragando saliva. Harry los abrió y decía claramente que era el padre de Alma en un 99,9 por ciento de posibilidades.

-Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo después de recuperarse mientras doblaba los papeles a la mitad y los guardaba en su bolsillo- ¿Por qué le creíste a Lauper cuando te dio los análisis falsos si tú ya habías hecho las pruebas con anterioridad? –Destilaba el rencor en la mirada verde brillante. Ella no sabía qué contestar.- Es absurdo tu comportamiento…

-No lo sé.- dijo viéndose tironeada por sus nervios.- No sé porqué lo hice…

-¡Desde que supe la verdad sobre Alma me contestas que no sabes porqué tomaste determinadas decisiones! – se exasperó él ya cansado- ¡Esa no es una explicación coherente para tus actos! ¿Sigues tomándome el pelo, Ginevra? ¿Me estás ocultando algo más?

-¡Te digo la verdad, Harry! – saltó Ginny yendo y viniendo de una parte del calabozo a la otra, y restregándose la cabeza en el afán de recordar- ¡Te lo juro!

-Inventa algo mejor, porque no es creíble – la fulminó con la mirada- Realmente no te entiendo. Resulta que Lauper te dio un ADN que no eran verdaderos… tu ya había hecho las pruebas… ¿no es así? – ella asintió.- ¿por qué no lo mandaste al diablo? ¡Era evidente que te estaba engañando!

-¡No se porqué me convenció, no lo sé!- repuso Ginny con impotencia, intentando buscar una respuesta certera.

-No entiendo nada, explícate mejor.

-Es que no puedo explicarlo, porque no recuerdo nada. Yo… - respiró hondo- Creo que estoy muy enferma, Harry. –Él palideció.- Tu mismo fuiste testigo de mis recaídas y mis fiebres repentinas. Desde que Pierce me mostró esos exámenes, no sé muy bien como fueron las cosas… no lo recuerdo. No sé porqué caí en su trampa, no lo sé. –se restregó el pecho, afectada- De hecho, hay cosas que las recordé después… y apenas logré recordar, te llame…- se miraron- y quise decírtelo…

-¿Me estás cargando? Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No. Se que es incomprensible lo que digo, lo sé. Pero… -negó con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto francamente desesperante- Tuve una discusión con Pierce, no se bien cuándo fue, pero estoy segura que yo le dije que tú eras el padre de Alma… y después, no sé que pasó, no sé…- rompió en llanto nuevamente- Se que no me crees, pero… tengo la mente en blanco, quisiera saber que fue lo que pasó…

-Ginny, escúchame -la tomó por los hombros- Dime la verdad, ¿piensas que Lauper te hizo algo?

-Si…-dijo ella recordando la hipótesis de April- Si… el me doblegó de alguna manera, pero yo…- no pudo seguir continuando porque sollozó en su pecho- El… me… hizo… algo…

-Tranquila…- le acarició él pelo. _Hijo de puta, te voy a reventar a puñetazos, _pensó.

-No logro recordar nada, me siento tan…- sollozó.

-No llores.-le rogó. – No llores, sabes que no lo soporto.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo… tu me odias y...- Harry la abrazó.-Lo siento mi amor, siento tanto todo lo que está pasando.

-Tranquila.-besó su pelo y la aferró fuertemente a él- Te sacaré de aquí, no permitiré que estés encerrada mucho tiempo más.

-Por favor, no me dejes aquí…

-Debes tener paciencia, haré todo lo posible.- objetó Harry- Pero no puedo pasar por arriba al ministerio; hay que seguir el procedimiento. Después de declarar, quizá la perspectiva…

-¿Cuánto tardará eso? – dijo angustiada.

-No mucho, yo aceleraré los trámites. No te preocupes.

-Gracias mi amor.-acomodó la cabeza en su hombro refugiándose en el calor que le infundía ese abrazo- Gracias por creerme.

-Necesitamos una orden de captura para Pierce Lauper –dijo Harry, en un intento de sonar normal, pero sus ojos se habían aguado al escuchar como lo había llamado- Él es el único que puede ayudarte… si reconoce que dejó el oro en tu casa…

-¡No lo hará! – Exclamó Ginny preocupada- ¡Y no tengo manera de probarlo…! – zapateó el suelo pedregoso con impotencia.

-Si hay una manera – contradijo Harry.- La bolsa tiene memoria táctil. Si las huellas digitales son coinciden con las de Pierce, podremos detenerlos mediante pruebas fehacientes…

-¿Si? ¡Pero allí también verán mis huellas!

-No te preocupes, se sabe quién fue el primero en tocar la bolsa –la tranquilizó Harry.- Tengo que irme… hay que actuar rápido y encontrar a Lauper. – ella lo miró.

-Harry… cuida de Alma, por favor… no le cuentes que estoy aquí…

-La cuidaré, es mi hija – repuso él yéndose a la puerta. Ginny volvió a frenarlo.

-Harry…-su cara estaba empapada – Quiero que sepas que…-lo encerró entre su anatomía y las rejas, tomándole la cara- Te amo… - Repitió mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo…

-Se que tu sientes lo mismo – repuso ella sin hacerle caso.- Lo sé y lo siento… sigue pasando lo mismo cuando nos rozamos…- le susurró con ternura- Debí decirle antes a Alma que tenía el mejor padre del mundo… me equivoqué tanto, Harry… ojala tuviera la oportunidad de reparar mi error…- lloró en su pecho- Ojala pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, mi amor…

-Ginny, basta – Harry sentía que lo estaban torturando con el maleficio cruciatus – Por favor, no sigas… esto nos está haciendo mal.

-Fue increíble…- le besó el cuello – fue hermoso haber estado contigo anoche…

-Ginny…tengo que irme.

-Lo sé yo…- pero de repente se mareó y ya no pudo sostenerse.

-¡Ginny!- la sostuvo.- ¿Qué tienes, qué te pasa?

-Nada… estoy mareada…y tengo el estómago revuelto hace unas horas.

-Creo que debe revisarte un sanador… aunque quizá tu puedas darte un diagnóstico.-observó preocupado y le tocó la frente- No tienes fiebre esta vez.

-No, no es fiebre lo que pasa es que…- se frenó cayendo en la cuenta de algo y Harry se dio cuenta que perdía el poco color de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Si… - mintió.

-Será mejor que te sientes…- la dirigió a la cama.- Estás muy pálida Ginny, no se te ve nada bien.

-Estoy bien…

-Dime la verdad. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

-Por nada.- volvió a mentir.- En serio, estoy bien.

-Claro que no, estabas a punto de desmayarte.-dijo ceñudo.

-Solo debe ser el estrés de esta situación.-improvisó Ginny restregándose los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto – dijo con voz trémula y se puso de pie.- ¿Ves? Ya estoy bien…

Harry la imitó y la miró detenidamente.

-No te creo nada, Ginny. Para tu suerte estoy apurado, pero después me explicarás que me estás ocultando…- hizo un gesto irresistible para ella. Adoraba verlo preocupado, queriendo sacarle la verdad a la fuerza, cueste lo que cueste. Sabía que la amaba, y que de a poco, iba a entender que nunca quiso lastimarlo. Esa certeza le abrigó el corazón y los ojos le brillaron. Harry notó esa mirada media sonrisa, y sabía lo que significaba.- No me mires así…

-Harry…-se acercó a él hasta estar a medio centímetro de su boca-¿Te dije que te amo?

-Ginny…–sus manos se acariciaron la cintura de su mujer. Ella sin decir más nada lo besó con ganas, con una mano en su pelo alborotado y la otra en su cuello, en un intento de curar todo el daño que la había hecho, de demostrarle que lo amaba y que iba a pelear por él. Harry no se lo impidió, sino que posó sus manos en la cintura de la joven, y la acarició. Cuando el beso terminó, la miró a los ojos.-Si vuelves a hacer algo así…- le tomó la cara adoptando una expresión severa.- tendré que castigarte…-y su ablandó el gesto sonriendo lujuriosamente.

Acto seguido, Harry llamó al Auror. Antes de salir le dijo:

-Te sacaré de aquí lo antes posible, no temas.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, salió rápidamente del calabozo, sin mirarla. Ginny sonrió. Por eso lo amaba tanto, por esa capacidad de hacerla volar aún en los peores momentos…

A Harry le dolía dejarla encerrada allí, pero sabía bien que no tenía otra opción. Cuando llegó a la oficina nuevamente, se encontró con el juez de Winzegamont, Albert Catermoole.

-Señor – tomó su mano- ¿Podría tener unas palabras con usted?

-Estoy a su entera disposición, señor Potter – dijo el juez cordialmente.

-Estuve hablando con Ginevra.- respondió Harry yendo al grano.- Creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que ella no es la responsable del asalto… -Kingsley y el juez asintieron. John Dalwish no dijo nada, pero hizo un gesto escéptico que Harry ignoró.- Sin embargo ella sospecha que Pierce Lauper puede tener algo que ver con esto…

-¿Qué? ¿Su novio? – saltó Kignsley anonadado.

-¡No es su novio, Kingsley! – repuso Harry enojado.

-¿Por qué fin el le haría eso?

-Es un enfermo mentiroso – espetó el muchacho- ¡Y quiero ya mismo que manden a los Aurors y lo traigan aquí! ¡Lo voy a reventar con mis propias manos!

-Lo necesitamos, Harry – dijo Kingsley – No le hagas nada…

-¿Planea comparar sus huellas dactilares con las de la bolsa, señor Potter? – adivinó el juez con vivacidad.

-Exacto. Tómenle declaración a Ginny, yo me encargo de encontrar a la rata de Lauper.- ordenó Harry con un tono que no admitía réplicas.- No estará aquí por un minuto más. Yo me responsabilizo por la situación…

-¡No podemos! – saltó Dalwish.

-¡ES LA MADRE DE MI HIJA, IMBÉCIL! – Gritó Harry sacado.- ¡No quiero dejarla encerrada mucho tiempo más!

-Creo que Harry tiene razón… - intervino el ministro – Ginevra Weasley no puede haber asaltado FLY, es ridículo…

-Debo irme- dijo Harry.- Por favor, cualquier novedad de Ginny, avísenme… no se encuentra bien… debería revisarla un sanador.

Salió de la oficina dando zancadas.

Amaneció en Londres y el cielo se cernía sobre todos, impunemente a ellos y a sus frustraciones. April y Jack bebían un te reconfortante mientras el sol se asomaba por la persiana del comedor. La periodista no dejaba de mirar su móvil, esperando las novedades de Harry, pero éste no daba señales de vida. Maldijo a ese sujeto internamente. Si no llamaba cuanto antes, se presentaría en su casa y le cantaría unas cuántas verdades. No habían dormido en toda la noche, solo habían charlado hasta hacía pocos minutos en donde el silencio se instaló entre ambos, que ya no encontraban palabras para consolarse. A Jack se lo veía preocupado, tenso, nervioso. No podía creer las desgracias que estaban ocurriendo.

-Fue Pierce – cortó el silencio la periodista – Es el único capaz de haber dejado el oro aquí.

-¿Crees que él asaltó FLY? – dijo Jack asustado.

-Si. – dijo rotundamente April.-Siempre fue un maldito violento y mentiroso. ¡Debí detener esto en cuanto sospeché de él!

-Entonces es el único capaz de hacer que suelten a Ginny. – juzgó Jack.

-Si, pero me temo que no será fácil encontrarlo.- opinó April con disgusto. De repente se levantó- Me canse de esperar, le avisaré a Ron y Hermione…

-¡No! ¡Harry te dijo que no lo hagas!

-¡Al diablo con Potter! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Mi amiga está encerrada injustamente! ¡Y Alma! Debe estar muy asustada, pobrecita…

-Alma está en casa de Harry. Él no permitirá que sepa que encerraron a Ginny – intentó tranquilizarla el analista.- No llames a Ron, debe hacerlo Harry. ¡Por favor, April! ¡Él sabrá como manejar esto!

-¡Está bien! – tiró el teléfono en la mesa con violencia- ¡Pero si en una hora no me llama iré a verlo y me va a escuchar!

-Tomemos otro te… - dijo Jack para distraerla.

-¡No quiero té! ¡Quiero justicia! – espetó April contrariada.

-Tranquilízate, así no lograrás nada- suspiró – Prepararé más té.

Harry tampoco durmió en toda la noche. Ni siquiera volvió a su casa, no quería enfrentar a las preguntas de Alma, ni tener que mentirle. La perspectiva de decirle a su hija palabras que falten a la verdad solo para protegerla, le parecía vomitiva. Alma era su debilidad, y ya había sido engañada, no quería hacerlo él. Justo él, que sabía lo horrible que eran las mentiras. Parpadeó mientras los ojos le ardían. No daba más, todo era una horrible pesadilla. Como sea, tenía que encontrar al bastardo de Lauper sin perder un minuto. Sin embargo, lo primero era dar a aviso a Ron y Hermione, así que fue a la casa de ambos. Ron lo vio desde el balcón de su alcoba y se sorprendió. Estaba en cuero tomando un café en esa mañana primaveral de mayo. Sin decirle nada, bajó a abrirle.

-Harry… ¿qué ocurrió? Hermione no durmió bien anoche, estaba otra vez con el tema de los presentimientos…

-¡Te escuché Ron! – su novia bajaba las escaleras. Ron enseguida la ayudó a bajar y los dos amigos estaban frente a Harry.- Dinos ya mismo que pasó; tienes una cara terrible…

-Hermione tiene razón. Suéltalo – apremió el pelirrojo seriamente.

-Ginny está en Azkaban – dijo él con aspecto cansado.

Ron y Hermione quedaron de piedra. Harry les resumió todos los hechos en unos minutos, omitiendo algunos detalles.

-Entonces hay que encontrar a Lauper – dijo Ron cuando su mejor amigo terminó el relato- ¡Tienes que sacarla de allí, Harry! ¡Mi hermana es inocente!

-Lo sé… pero si Lauper no aparece, me temo que no podemos hacer nada. Sin embargo si Kingsley intercede, la soltarán esta noche. Después de tomarle declaración…

-Lauper es un bastardo – opinó Hermione con los ojos llorosos- ¡Él es el responsable de esta injusticia! ¡Cómo Ginny no se dio cuenta antes!

-No es tiempo de lamentos– mugió su novio.- Hay que hacer algo rápido

-Atraparé a ese hijo de puta – dijo Harry convencido.- Y cuando lo agarre, no se salvará de mi furia…

-¡Quiero ir contigo! – dijo Ron.

-¡Yo también! – saltó Hermione.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – dijo Harry y Ron a la vez. Ella bufó.

-Estás embarazada, Hermione – opinó su mejor amigo.- Sin embargo, te necesito para otra cosa… podrías ir a mi casa y quedarte con Alma… la dejé con Kristen, pero no me da buena espina. Ya debe haber despertado, y si no estoy, se pondrá como loca. –Resolló Harry- tiene seis años, pero no es tonta. Te pido por favor que vayas con ella y la entretengas.

-Es buena idea – estuvo de acuerdo Ron.

-Parece que no tengo opción, ¿verdad? – Harry y Ron negaron-Está bien, iré a tu casa – accedió Hermione frustrada mirando a su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo harán para encontrar a Lauper?

-Hay una sola persona que nos puede ayudar – sentenció Harry- Y esa persona aunque me pese, es Draco Malfoy…

-¿Malfoy? – saltó Ron anonadado.- ¡Pero si es su amigo! ¡Es tan bastardo como Lauper!

-¡Lo sé! Pero… es largo de explicar, la cuestión es que lo necesitamos, Ron…

-¡Yo quiero saberlo todo!- dijo Hermione enseguida.

-No, tu te quedas con Alma.

-¡Somos los tres o ninguno! ¿No lo recuerdan? – intentó persuadirlos vanamente.

-Eso era antes de que el idiota de Ron te embarace- la atajó Harry perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Oye!- le pegó en el hombro.

-¡Ustedes dos son unos egoístas! – rezongó Hermione- ¡Tengo todo el derecho a participar de esto!

-Ni en tus sueños.-dijo Ron.

-Pero…

-Basta Hermione, no puedes- dijo Harry cansado y puso una mano en el vientre para comprarla- Cuida a mi sobrino, ¿si?

-Lo haré-contestó emocionada- Lo haré Harry…

-Así me gusta- sonrió. Ron rodó los ojos.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

-De todos modos, Malfoy está internado en San Mungo – les advirtió Hermione – No creo que pueda ayudarlos.

-Si es necesario, lo saco de allí a patadas en el culo – repuso Harry- ¡Me debe un par de explicaciones! Vamos Ron.

-¡Cuida a Alma mi amor!- Ron la besó fugazmente.

Ambos Se pusieron de pie y abandonaron la casa, dejando a Hermione preocupadísima.

**0*0*0**

Draco y su detective huyeron del Hospital sin demasiada dificultad. Pusieron almohadas en la cama y como al ser agentes trabajando para el ministerio por la causa del asalto, tenían permiso para desaparecer del establecimiento, lo hicieron sin el menor esfuerzo. Tibermann conducía el automóvil mientras se dirigían a la mansión de Harry Potter. Al llegar allí, Alexandre hizo un ademán de bajarse del coche, pero su jefe lo detuvo con rotundidad.

-Quédate y espérame aquí – le dijo seguro – Harry te conoce, recuerda que tuviste que quitarle un pelo para hacer los ADN…

-Es cierto.

-Ya vengo. –

Se bajó del coche, caminando con dificultad por las heridas que había sufrido. Las rejas negras estaban abiertas, así que se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar. Llegó hasta la entrada principal de la mansión atravesando el florido jardín. Tocó el timbre de la amplia y lujosa puerta blanca y esperó. Solamente esperaba que Potter no quiera matarlo; Draco deducía que él ya estaba al tanto sobre la ayuda que le prestó a Pierce Lauper con los ADN falsos.

Lo atendió una niña muy pequeña, vestida con un tierno pijama rosa, y despeinada.

-Hola – le dijo. Draco la miró… y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer su rostro.

-Hola Alma – le dijo agachándose- Eres más hermosa personalmente, ¿sabes?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - inquirió la niña con suspicacia.

-Soy amigo de tu papá. – Mintió Malfoy cínicamente- Por cierto, ¿puedes llamarlo?

-El no está – dijo Alma con tristeza.- Se fue ¡y no se quedó a desayunar conmigo! –agregó con indignación.

-¿En serio? - dijo Draco preocupado – Qué mala suerte…

-¡Alma! – Dijo una voz que hizo estremecer al rubio.- ¡Ven aquí, no terminaste tu desayuno!... – Kristen llegó a la puerta y observó a Draco. Los dos se ruborizaron indefectiblemente -¡Malfoy! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¡Pensé que estabas internado!

-Si yo…- empezó a decir.

-¡No quiero comer galletitas contigo! – interrumpió Alma enojada.- ¡Quiero ver mi papá! – Kristen bufó y la ignoró.

-Hola rubia – dijo Malfoy en un tono maduro, recuperando la compostura y la besó en el cachete- Buscaba a Potter.

Ella lo miró y aunque hubiese querido ahogarse en otros caminos, no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos ocurridos después de la maldita conferencia…

_Dos autos pugnaban por el primer lugar en una carretera que yacía desértica. Uno era un escarabajo fosforescente y el otro un BMW Coupe color gris. Iban a una velocidad peligrosa y ninguno de los dos quería perder el desafío. Kristen aceleró su carro con más vehemencia, no permitiría que ese imbécil le ganara… Sin embargo el auto de Draco Malfoy era bastante más veloz; descaradamente la modelo tomó la varita de la guantera y apuntó al velocímetro con un hechizo. El escarabajo se lanzó hacia delante con una fuerza desmedida tan desmedida que Kristen gritó… Al llegar a la curva dehizo el hechizo y se bajó. Recién en ese momento el BMW frenó al lado de su carro. De allí, se bajó Draco Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos…_

_-¡Algo hiciste! –dijo convencido- ¡Tu auto no va a más de ciento setenta, rubia!_

_-¡Si tus amiguitos se enteraran que te gané Malfoy! – se burló Kristen riendo._

_-¡No me ganaste! Repetiremos la carrera pero tú me entregas tu varita – ella se acercó, el viento de aquel magnífico día hondeaba las ondas de su largo pelo._

_-¿Perdón? – dijo sosteniéndose en vano los mechones._

_-¡Lo que oíste!_

_-¿Quieres la revancha Malfoy? -el la miró fijo. Era muy hermosa, sus ojos celestes resplandecían a la luz del mediodía, y le recordaba demasiado a su novia muerta, Astoria._

_-Si, rubia quiero la revancha – contestó – pero no jugando una carrera de autos…-estaba muy cerca de su boca._

_-¿Quieres volver a perder?_

_-Tú eres la que perderá…- el viento despeinó a Kristen. Malfoy rió y le corrió el cabello de la cara._

_-Debo ser un león.- comentó ella sonriendo- Pero no, no te daré la revancha. ¡Perdiste!_

_-¿Qué diría Potter si se enterara que estamos juntos en una carretera desértica?_

_-¿Me estás chantajeando? – se sublevó la joven._

_-No…- mintió Malfoy con aspecto divertido._

_-¡No te daré la revancha! ¡Aunque le digas a Harry que jugamos una carrera!_

_-Dame tu móvil._

_-¡Ni en tus sueños!_

_-Es una pena que no quieras colaborar.-Malfoy sacó su móvil._

_-¿Qué haces? – se asustó Kristen_

_-Utilizo mis contactos. –digitó un número.- ¿Susan? – Kristen lo miraba pasmada- Si soy yo, escucha linda, busca en mi ordenador lo siguiente ¿ya estás ahí? Perfecto, se llama Kristen Dashwood… ¿Ya la encontraste? Díctame que tengo buena memoria… 55284323 Perfecto, adiós. Lo anotó enseguida en su móvil- ¿Guardo tu número bajo el nombre de Rubia o prefieres que le ponga Kris D.?_

_-¿Cómo es posible que…? – saltó ella._

_-Lo se todo rubia. Ahora que tienes una idea de mi poder – decía arrastrando las palabras- sabes a lo que te atienes si me desobedeces…_

_-¿Te volviste loco Malfoy? ¿Tanto lío porque te gané una carrera? - torció los ojos._

_-Si te haces la viva le diré a Potter que nos besamos. –sonrió._

_-No serías capaz. Además fuiste tú quién me besó- dijo sosteniéndose el cabello. Odiaba estar desalineada enfrente de ese tipo. A él le sentaba muy bien el viento y se maldijo por pensarlo._

_-¿Yo te besé? ¡Te encantó el beso! – soltó Malfoy sin amedrentarse._

_-¡Mentira!_

_-¡No te creo! – la agarró de la cintura- No te creo nada rubia…_

_-Malfoy no debo…- el arqueó una ceja._

_-¿Pero quieres?_

_-Por supuesto que no…- el sonrió- ¡Lo digo en serio!_

_-Me importa una mierda que salgas con Potter…- ella se estremeció._

_-¡No soy una cualquiera! ¡No ando poniendo los cuernos a mi novio!_

_-Para todo hay una primera vez – ella levantó la mano para darle un golpe, pero Malfoy la sujetaba fuerte- Tranquila chiquita… escúchame bien…-rozó su nariz con la de ella y la acorraló contra su propio auto- Si no quieres que Potter se entere, deberás seguir mis órdenes, ¿queda claro? – ella estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo replicar- No será nada que tú no quieras…- la besó en la comisura del labio y a ella se le hizo agua la boca.-Nada que tú no quieras…_

_-Draco… por favor, suéltame… - dijo como si deseara todo lo contrario.- No me hagas esto.._

_-¿Qué no te haga qué? – y la besó con más vehemencia sin dejarla contestar. Kristen se dejó llevar y rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, despeinando su cabello. Malfoy estaba enloquecido, su cuerpo era escultural, parecía tallado a mano. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello para introducir la lengua en su boca. Kristen reaccionó y la mezcló con la suya con sus manos en el cuello…comenzaron frotarse y gimieron. Hasta que… -Astoria… - Kristen automáticamente lo empujó._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_-Yo…_

_-¡ERES UN DESUBICADO! –Estaba a punto de llorar. Era la segunda vez que le ocurría eso._

_-Kristen, lo siento…- ella le estampó el cachetazo que tan guardado tenía para él._

_-¡VETE AL INFIERNO CABRÓN! – Se subió al auto y lo encendió._

_-¡ESPERA! – se interpuso adelante. Kristen aceleró sin dudarlo... y Malfoy tuvo que tirarse a un costado para que no lo haga puré.__(1)_

_-_¿Estás en este planeta rubia? - La voz de Draco la trajo al presente. Ella lo miró con repulsión. ¿Con que el huroncito quería hacer caso omiso de eso, eh? Bien, ella no iba a llevarle la contra, todo sería más fácil si se hacían los idiotas.- Te dije que estoy buscando a tu noviecito…

-Está trabajando – replicó de mal modo.- ¿Quieres pasar a esperarlo?

-Bueno…

-Vamos adentro Alma – le indicó Kristen. La niña, enfurruñada los acompañó.

Entraron rápidamente en la mansión. Draco observaba todo con atención minuciosa. Siempre había pensado que Harry Potter debía tener muchos lujos, pero igual le sorprendió la enormidad de esa mansión. No podía creer que estaba en la casa de ese imbécil, y que, hacía pocos meses había besado a su novia.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – Le ofreció Kristen con total tranquilidad.- Con Alma estábamos desayunando…

-Un café – contestó Draco. Fueron a la cocina los tres. Alma tenía un par de Snitch que la perseguían, cual perro sigue a su dueño. – Qué lindas pelotas… - comentó atrapando una.

-¡Me las regaló mi papá! – le contó Alma con alegría- ¡Y les hizo un hechizo para que me sigan! Sino se me pierden… - tomó una galletita y se la dio a Draco- ¿Quieres una?

-No, gracias Alma – dijo sonriendo y miró a Kristen- Es hermosa…- ella se ruborizó.- Me refería a la niña…- aclaró con incomodidad.

-Si, ya lo sé – dijo ella cortante, esquivando sus ojos grises- Pero no deberías comer tantas galletitas, Alma.

-¡Mi papá me deja! –le contestó la niña.- ¡Yo soy su princesa! – y se fue de la cocina, mientras las Snitch la perseguían.

-Me odia – le aclaró Kristen a Draco en un susurro.

-¿Por qué crees que no debería comer tantas galletitas? – preguntó Draco.

-¿Tienes ideas de las calorías que tiene esto? – Levantó una galleta y volvió a tirarla en el plato con desdén- Hay que desayunar frutas, algo sano… - torció los ojos.

-¿Cuánto haces que no pruebas una galleta de chocolate? – se burló Draco. Alma irrumpió de nuevo en la cocina, y empezó a rodar la mesa con las Snitch, causando tumulto. Kristen resopló con cansancio.

-Hace añares que no pruebo el chocolate. –le contestó a Draco- No lo necesito.

-¿Y nunca te tientas? – dijo él sorbiendo café, y mirándola con discernimiento.

-Cuando conocí a Harry me mandó una caja de bombones –confió la modelo turbada- Fue hace como tres años… probé uno y luego le regalé la caja a Stinky, el elfo. – rieron de manera cómplice.

-Podrías quebrantar las normas alguna vez. – opinó Draco- No te hará nada disfrutar la vida…

-Disfruto la vida- dijo tajante la rubia- No puedo comer cosas repletas de calorías. Imagina si después me mido una prenda y no me entra… sería el fin de mi carrera.

-Eres exagerada.- murmuró Draco observándola.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿A qué te dedicas?

-Soy detective, ya lo sabías.

-¿Solo eso? – lo miró cruzándose de brazos. Alma pasó corriendo y salió de la cocina.- No se queda quieta un minuto…- aprovechó para comentar de manera confidencial.- ¡Es un huracán! – Draco sonrió.

-¿Por qué dijiste que te odia?

-No quiere que esté con Harry – contestó Kristen cansinamente- Espera que él esté con su madre…-suspiró con tristeza.

-Si, es entendible.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Harry quiera estar con la pelirroja? – dijo perseguida.

-No. Qué mal pensada eres… -le sonrió alzando las cejas- Quise decir que a todos nos gusta que nuestros padres estén juntos.

-Mis padres se separaron cuando tenía quince años…-dijo Kristen encogiéndose de hombros- Fue duro pero al final lo asumí. Comprendí que era la mejor decisión que pudieron haber tomado; las últimas semanas se tiraban con ceniceros…

-Se de lo que me hablas… - dijo él.

-Es raro que Harry y tú sean amigos. –comentó Kristen- Él me contó cuánto se odiaban en Hogwarts.

-No somos amigos. Estamos en el caso de FLY juntos. – aclaró Malfoy.

-Ah…- se hizo un silencio incómodo.- ¿Y tienes novia? – Draco alzó las cejas, perplejo por la pregunta.- Digo, para charlar de algo…- se excusó ella avergonzada.

-No me interesan las relaciones serias.- Kristen sonrió.- De verdad lo digo…

-¿Tienes relaciones ocasionales? – El negó - ¿No tienes relaciones? – Rió descaradamente viendo la cara que ponía- Eso sí que es una lástima…- dijo sin pensar.

-¿Me estás coqueteando, rubia? – dijo Malfoy. Su tono no fue seductor, sino cargado de indignación.

-No – contestó Kristen con prontitud – Solo estoy diciendo que es un desperdicio que no disfrutes un poco la vida… - dijo parafraseándolo.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo hago? – murmuró Draco inclinándose sobre sus brazos.

-Tu cara de amargado – contestó ella sin miramientos.- Dime la verdad, ¿eres gay?

-Tu sabes bien que no lo soy – Kristen se ruborizó.

-Disculpa pero no fuiste para nada convincente- contraatacó ella.

-¿Qué dijiste rubia? ¡Repite eso! –Malfoy sentía como si le hubieran pegado una patada en su aparato reproductor.

-Dije lo que pienso, Malfoy-se regodeó ella tranquila.

-¿Potter te dijo eso? ¿Te dijo que soy gay? – caviló severamente.

-No, solo me baso en…¡Ay! – Draco la había tomado del cuello desprevenidamente y se asustó. No le estaba haciendo daño, solo mantenía su rostro cerca del suyo. - ¡Maldito desubicado, suéltame!

-¿Crees que olvidé el desafío del otro día, rubia?

-¡Suéltame!

-No se me da la gana…- la besó con brusquedad, introduciéndole la lengua con ganas, haciéndolo que el contacto sea sexual, e invitante. Kristen enrojeció pero no lo detuvo, aunque tampoco colaboró en la tarea. Draco la soltó y se acomodó la camisa.

-¿Te volviste loco, Malfoy? – lo incriminó duramente- ¿Crees que tienes derecho a…?

-Demostrarte que no soy gay -respondió sin inmutarse.

-¡VINO MI TÍA HERMIONE! – gritó Alma entrando a la cocina y arrastrando a Hermione. Kristen dio un respingo, sobresaltada. Draco se rió.

-¿Tienes que gritar así siempre, Alma? – le espetó Kristen con hartazgo.

-¡Draco! – Dijo Hermione al verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Harry te estaba buscando! – miró a los dos. Estaban muy colorados, y parecían incómodos. Frunció el entrecejo- ¿Pasa algo?

-Hola Hermione – la saludó Kristen con la cabeza- ¿Cómo está tu embarazo?

-Muy bien.

-Me iré a buscar a Harry.- dijo Draco levantándose- Así que estás embarazada, Granger…- dijo sonriendo.

-Eres tan amable como en Hogwarts– apuntó Hermione haciéndole una mirada tajante.- Llámalo… - se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Él y Ron te necesitan… tu debes saber porqué ¿no es cierto?

-Sí…– contestó Malfoy. Kristen los miraba curiosa.- Hasta luego Alma… -le acarició la cabeza.

-Adiós- le contestó la niña.

-Rubia…- hizo una sugerente inclinación hacia Kristen con la cabeza, y desapareció.

Hermione y Kristen se miraron. La primera tenía las cejas alzadas… y no pudo evitar acotar:

-¿De qué hablaban? ¿Por qué estás tan roja?

-¿Qué dices? ¡Nada que ver, no estoy roja! – Dijo Kristen acalorada- ¡Solo intentaba ser amable con Malfoy!

-Ya veo – dijo Hermione escéptica.

-¡Tía vamos a jugar! – Gritó Alma.- ¡Quiero mostrarte las pelotas Snitch!

-Está bien, Al. – dijo Hermione resignada a jugar con su sobrina.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá? –Hermione venía temiendo la pregunta.

-Está trabajando – contestó Hermione- En San Mungo.

-¡Quiero verla! – exclamó Alma con prontitud.

-Ya vendrá a visitarte… ¿me muestras las Snitchs? – dijo Hermione para distraerla.

-Si, muéstrale – continuó Kristen- ¿Sabías, Hermione, que no sabe atrapar la Snitch?

-¡Si sé! – saltó la niña con indignación.

-¿Sabes? – Negó Kristen, pendenciera- No lo haces mejor que tu padre…

-¡No la invitemos a ésta! – Dijo Alma señalándola acusadoramente- ¡Porque siempre me pelea! – Hermione rió.

-Vamos…- la arrastró hacia fuera. Kristen rió y cuando desaparecieron borró la sonrisa.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Cómo se te ocurre besarme, Malfoy! – dijo golpeando la mesa con odio.

Harry estaba junto con Ron y Malfoy, en la oficina de este último. Se habían encontrado tras coordinar por teléfono. Harry puso al tanto a Draco sobre los últimos sucesos sobre la detención de Ginny. Al culminar lo miró con bronca contenida.

-¿Así que cuando te llamé hace meses, estabas al tanto que yo era el padre de Alma? – escupió enojado.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Ron incrédulo- ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Si – dijo Malfoy sin sentirse intimidado.- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te lo dijera?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Te había pedido TODA la información sobre Ginny y Lauper! – recalcó Harry furioso

-Potter, no estoy para reproches. Huí del Hospital, estoy convaleciente…- se burló Malfoy.

-Siempre fuiste un hijo de puta – sonrió Ron irónicamente- no sé que esperabas de este imbécil, Harry.

-¡Más respeto Weasley! ¡Para tu información, ayudé a proteger a tu hermana! – miró a Harry- A pedido de tu mejor amigo…

-¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas que Lauper llegó golpeado el día que nos encontramos todos en San Mungo? –Dijo Harry- Bueno, ese trabajo lo hizo Draco para mí… -sonrió con satisfacción.

-¡Harry! – se sorprendió Ron.- No puedo creer que tú…

-Lo merecía. – dijo él sin inmutarse.

-¿Podemos ir al grano? –terció Draco rodando los ojos.- Porque a este paso no vamos a sacar Ginevra de la cárcel…

-Antes quiero aclararte, Ron – dijo Harry- Que el huroncito aquí presente le facilitó a Pierce Lauper falsos ADN para que Ginny crea que Lauper era el padre de Alma. – Malfoy palideció. No podía creer lo imbécil que era Potter.

-¡Yo te mato! – Gritó Ron, y Harry lo tomó por los hombros para detenerlo.- ¡Eres un…!

-¡Lo hice porque tu hermana ya había hecho las pruebas! ¡Ella sabía la verdad! ¿Por qué desperdiciar cien mil galleons del imbécil de Lauper? – explotó Malfoy harto de reproches.

-¡Maldito seas, Malfoy! – Ron estaba como loco- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?

-Son las reglas del negocio, Weasley. – Se excusó Draco riendo- Si tienes compasión, te mueres de hambre- dijo mordazmente el rubio.- ¿Podemos ir a lo nuestro?

-Tengo un plan – enunció Harry con firmeza.- Un plan que no puede fallar…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tenemos la ventaja de que la prensa no sabe que Ginny está en Azkabán ¿no? – los otros dos asintieron- Bueno, aquí mismo, está la cartera de Ginny. Tengo su móvil. La carnada perfecta para dar con Lauper.

-¡Es genial, Harry! – se alegró el pelirrojo.

-Si, es buena idea – admitió Draco – Pero debes hacerlo ya mismo, Lauper tiene contactos…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Tengo una teoría pero no tengo pruebas – contestó enigmáticamente- Por ende prefiero callarme la boca…

-¡Malfoy, si me ocultas algo importante nuevamente, te juro que te haré puré! – lo amenazó Harry.

-No te tengo miedo, Potter – le espetó Draco saturado – Así que ahórrate las amenazas.

-Hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer – dijo Ron – Mándale un mensaje a Lauper desde el móvil de Ginny…

-¿Y si Lauper te llama? – dijo Malfoy preocupado- ¿Imitarás la voz de Ginny? – dijo burlón.

-No me llamará – dijo Harry – Le diré que quiero verlo…

-¡No se lo creerá! – saltó Draco convencido- Hay que pensar bien qué mensaje enviarle… algo que sea propio de Ginevra, y que esta cucaracha caiga en la trampa… -caviló.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Algo sobre Alma!

-¡Si! – Afirmó Ron- Eso sería ideal… no sonará creíble que Ginny le diga que Alma lo quiere ver…

-Exacto.- dijo Malfoy. Harry sacó el móvil de Ginny y redactó un contundente mensaje.

"_Pierce, Alma te extraña, quiere verte. Se que lo nuestro está terminado, pero la niña te necesita, por favor ven al departamento."_ Presionó enviar sin dudarlo. Ron lo leyó por encima de su hombro.

-¡Excelente! ¡Caerá como una rata! – dijo con placer.

-Bien… quiero aclarar una cosa. Voy a agarrar a Pierce Lauper solo…- dijo Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! ¡Te ayudaremos! – saltó Ron.

-Como cabeza rajada decida – dijo Malfoy indiferente.- Pero deja un poco para nosotros…

-Si necesito ayuda, se las pediré – decidió Harry- Tengo cuentas que arreglar con ese imbécil…- se puso de pie – Cualquier novedad, les avisaré. Ocúpense del resto…

-Yo iré a ver cómo está Alma y Hermione…

-Es lo mejor… Y por favor, Ron… que tus padres no se enteren de esto.

-Quédate tranquilo.

-Protege a mi hija.

-Son muy tiernos – dijo Malfoy con asco– Pero esta escena aparte de que es vomitiva, nos está haciendo perder el tiempo…- Harry lo mandó a la mierda en un murmullo y se fue.

Harry se encaminó al departamento de April Bones. Necesitaba la colaboración de la periodista para poder atraparlo así que le hizo un rápido llamado dándole las novedades. En una muy rara actitud, April le agradeció exageradamente haberle avisado que iría. Harry se preguntó porqué tanta paranoia, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en la locura que padecía esa mujer. Era necesario mantener la cabeza enfocada en su objetivo: esperar a Pierce Lauper y retenerlo de alguna manera. Él tenía que declarar, y hacerse cargo, Ginny no podía seguir presa por su culpa. Salió del ascensor del edificio y abrió la puerta del departamento con un _alohomora_. El departamento estaba desordenado, había platos sucios en la cocina, y las sillas estaban acomodadas desprolijamente. Harry internamente se preguntó que había estado haciendo April, y sonrió al imaginárselo. El descaro de esa mujer no tenía límites.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo… era Pierce: "_Ya mismo salgo para el departamento"_

-Imbécil…- sonrió Harry con placer.

Para alimentar más la satisfacción que sentía, escuchó un ruido aparición en el palier. Se puso detrás de la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente. Escuchó unos pasos entrar, bruscos y desesperados.

-¡Gin! – Dijo la voz de Pierce - ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás aquí? – entonces cerró la puerta tras él.

Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Lo agarró del cuello y lo golpeó contra la puerta cerrada. Pierce gritó de la sorpresa de ver a Harry allí. Intentó aflojar la presión del joven, pero no hubo caso. Harry lo miraba con un gesto violento, peligroso y de asco y la fuerza física estaba puesta en su mano… parecía una bestia a punto de comerse a su presa favorita.

-¡Potter! – Chilló- ¡Suéltame!

-¡No te voy a soltar, hijo de puta! – gritó Harry hecho un fiera- ¡Ya mismo me dirás quién te mandó a asaltar FLY!

-¿Qué dices Potter? ¡AY! – Harry lo había ahorcado de forma siniestra- ¡Suéltame maldito!

-¡Ginny está presa porque encontraron cuarenta mil galleons aquí! – Escupió Harry con ira- ¡Y estoy seguro que tú eres el responsable! ¡Dime la verdad o no respondo, alimaña!

-¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!– Harry lo soltó, y Pierce levantó su varita; pero él fue más rápido.

_-¡Incarceus!_ – unas fuertes cuerdas amarraron a Lauper y la varita cayó al piso- ¡Quietito cerdo!

-¿Qué haces Potter?

-¡Estás detenido infeliz! ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¡Tú vendiste información a los ladrones sobre los movimientos de FLY! –concluyó hecho una fiera.

-¡Suéltame Potter!

-Te voy a destruir – amenazó Harry – No te vas a llevar de arriba haber engañado a Ginny con los ADN… ¡bastardo hijo de puta! – la pateó el estómago y él aulló de dolor, escupiendo sangre- ¡Si, ahora gime de dolor, cobarde!

-¿Ginny no te contó que siempre supo que eras el padre de Alma? – siseó Pierce desde el suelo.- ¡Y se quería morir por eso, Potter!

-¡Mientes! – dijo Harry dolido por la enunciación de Lauper.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Ginny lo supo desde que volvimos a Londres! ¡Y no quiso decirte nada porque pensaba que eras una mala persona!

-¿Eso pensaba? – Dijo Harry con una mueca irónica- ¡Qué interesante Lauper! ¡Resulta que ahora cambió de opinión! – rió con descaro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nunca fue tu mujer fracasado– Reveló Harry con satisfacción- Ella te hizo cornudo conmigo, no solo cuando hicimos a Alma… ¿viste que buena dupla hacemos Ginny y yo? – le refregó en la cara. Pierce no pudo contestar- ¡Salió preciosa mi hija! - rió burlonamente.

-¡Cállate!

-Además, Ginny me dijo que me amaba…-continuó Harry sonriendo- ¿Recuerdas cuando no atendía tus llamados? –volvió a carcajear- ¡Yo le estaba sacando la ropa, infeliz!

-¡Deja decir estupideces Potter! – en un movimiento alcanzó su varita y se soltó de las cuerdas. Harry no volvió a detenerlo, quería pelear en igualdad de condiciones.- ¡Estás mintiendo!

-¿Quieres pelear como un hombre, Lauper? ¡No voy a quitarme el lujo de verte en el suelo rogándome piedad! – gritó. Pierce levantó la varita.

-¡Mientes, estás mintiendo! ¡Expul…! – Harry lo desvió.

-¡Ginny me ama! ¡Y por eso te dejó! – Los portarretratos cayeron al piso violentamente por la furia de Pierce y se hicieron añicos- ¿Te duele, Lauper? ¡Me alegro, te lo mereces cabrón!

-¡No te quedarás con Ginevra, Potter! – Aulló como loco Lauper- ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Antes la mato!

-¿Qué dices, hijo de puta? – Murmuró Harry jadeando.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo! ¡Diffindo! – Pierce se agachó para evitar el hechizo; dio en la pared y ésta se resquebrajó.-

-¡Ginny es mía!

-¡Estás equivocado! – Rugió él - ¡Me bastó hacerte cornudo una vez para ser el padre de quién que tú considerabas una hija! – dijo despreciativamente.

-¡Cállate hijo de puta! – Pierce estaba sacado.- ¡Ya verás…! – Intentó desaparecer pero no lo logró.- ¿Qué diablos…?

-¡Estás detenido imbécil! ¡No puedes desaparecer! No intentes huir porque los Aurores te esperan abajo…-con un movimiento de la varita, unas esposas aparecieron y amarraron las manos de Pierce. Harry le quitó su varita.

-¿Utilizas magia negra? – dijo Pierce turbado.

-¿Qué pensabas, Lauper? ¿Qué soy un santo? – repuso Harry con asco. La puerta se abrió y Draco estaba en el lugar con la varita en alza.- Llevemos a este gusano, le esperan años en Azkaban…- graznó con satisfacción.

-¡Draco! – Dijo Pierce al verlo- ¡No dejes que lo hagan!

-Cállate Lauper – le espetó él- No voy a ser cómplice de un gusano como tú…

-Ya lo fuiste… - recordó Harry. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina. -Vamos a Azkaban. Este cerdo quedará demorado y Ginny saldrá libre esta misma noche…

Ginny abrió los ojos. Las voces de los guardas de Azkaban la despertaron de forma brusca. No se sentía para nada bien. No comía desde hacía horas, pero el estómago le dolía como si fuese víctima de un cruel empacho. Tenía mucho frío, estaba mareada, y creía que en cualquier momento podía vomitar. Se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en la pared y secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. ¿Estaba engripada? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué tenía esos síntomas espantosos? Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podía estar pasando, se dio cuenta hacía unas horas en presencia de Harry… pero no podía ser cierto, no podía ser que ella esté… Interrumpió esa idea. Si el lo supiera, no imaginaba como podía llegar a tomárselo… La amaba, eso era un hecho, pero no estaba segura de que la idea le fuera a agradar. No debía sugestionarse, nada estaba confirmado. Además esos síntomas eran demasiado raros, seguramente estaba en un error. Definitivamente no podía ser. Sentía que se estaba muriendo; si Harry no la sacaba de allí pronto, iba a morir indefectiblemente. Extrañaba a Alma, necesitaba verla… Se frotó el pecho y agudizó el oído para oír mejor a las voces masculinas que hacían eco muy cerca de su calabozo.

-No hay nada que hacer – decía el Dalwish con certidumbre- Está muerto…

-Lo sé Dalwish – contestaba otra voz- ¿Pero cómo explicas que el cadáver esté carbonizado? ¡Parece que lo hubieran quemado!

-Si Draco Malfoy ve esto, ¿piensas que nos acusará? – balbuceó preocupado el auror.

-Mira, es sospechoso. – Planteó el otro guardia- ¡Pero nosotros no hicimos nada! Jamás había visto algo así. ¿Un cadáver putrefacto a las pocas horas de morir? Parece una broma de mal gusto… ¡y nos consta que nadie entró a aquí a hacerle nada!

-¿Qué carajo le habrá pasado a Stebbins? ¡Esto es inaudito! – farfulló Dalwish. Ginny se estremeció al escuchar el nombre…

-Dejemos todo como está. Sino encuentran huellas dactilares en el lugar de los hechos, no podrán culparnos de nada…

-Tampoco podrán hacer una autopsia – dedujo tras un bufido- Pero tienes razón, mejor vayámonos a la oficina. Simulemos que descubrimos todo cuando Malfoy llegue.

-A ese no se le escapa una… vamos…

Los dos pasaron frente a la celda de Ginny sin mirarla. Ella estaba muy pálida. Había muerto el único testigo del asalto, el único que era capaz de salvarla, exceptuando a Pierce. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Estaba destinada a quedarse en ese horrible calabozo de por vida, e injustamente. El pensamiento la mareó indefectiblemente. Giró la cabeza… entonces vomitó al pie de la cama… Su vista se cegó, empezó a ver un torbellino de colores. Y otras voces que provenían de su inconciente inundaron su mente, y opacaron los latidos de su corazón.

Por primera vez, las voces venían acompañadas de una escena; Ginny la vislumbró cerrando los ojos, preguntándose que rayos pasaba con ella. Discutía con Pierce en el departamento de Lauper… estuvo segura que fue después de que su ex novio le diera los falsos análisis…

_-¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, GINNY? – La encerró con su cuerpo- ¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!_

_-¡LA VERDAD! ¡HARRY ES EL PADRE DE ALMA! – La niña empezó a llorar terriblemente al oír esas palabras. -¡SUÉLTAME HIJO DE…!- Pierce le pegó un puñete en la boca. Ella cayó bruscamente al piso gimiendo de dolor._

_-¡MAMÁ!_

_-¡AYUDA! – Empezó a gritar Ginny- ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

_-¡MAMA! – Alma corrió hacia Ginny y la abrazó. - ¡MAMÁ!_

_-Llama a Harry Al, llámalo… - susurró Ginny desde el suelo- ¡Llámalo, pide ayuda!_

-No… -balbuceó Ginny sintiendo un dolor atroz en el pecho- No… No puede ser…

_-No llamarás a nadie Alma… -le susurró Pierce. La niña estaba muy asustada. Pierce la desmayó con un movimiento de su varita.- Soy tu padre, y me debes respeto…- dejó el pequeño cuerpo inerte en el sillón. Ginny se puso de pie e imprudentemente lo enfrentó._

_-¡Qué le hiciste, desgraciado! –Lo empujó- ¡Qué le hiciste!_

_-¡Desmaius! – bramó Pierce impaciente. Ella se desmayó, y él tomó su cuerpo inerte con los brazos._

-¡Qué hiciste, Pierce, qué hiciste! – lloriqueó Ginny tapándose los oídos. -¡Qué hiciste!

_-Toma esto…- ordenó Pierce._

_-Pierce no… - balbuceó llorando – qué es eso…_

_-¡Bébelo ahora mismo! – le introdujo la poción en la boca bruscamente. Ginny no pudo evitarlo y la tragó. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y empezó a respirar entrecortado. – Muy bien, hermosa, muy bien…_

-No… Pierce… no puede ser… ¡no! …¿que me diste?… fue esa poción… -comprendía Ginny, mientras los recuerdos seguían humillándola.- no… no… - sollozó- Maldito…

Pero los recuerdos no se detuvieron. Otra escena desancló su mente y su corazón… la peor de todas, la que hubiese preferido no recordar.

_Pierce se estaba desnudando arriba de ella sin pudores. Ginny quiso frenar y detener los besos de aquel hombre, pero no podía hacerlo. Su mente estaba estancada, dominada, emancipada de la voluntad, y de la capacidad de decisión._ _Ginny intentó pararlo pero las manos no le respondieron… Él se quitó la chomba que llevaba encima y la tiró a un costado bruscamente. Luego bajó los jeans de Ginny acariciando sus piernas, que tenían una temperatura subida. Ginny tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Pierce volvió a besarla bruscamente mientras introducía la lengua en su boca. Automáticamente ella lo correspondió, pero sin colaborar demasiado en la tarea._

-¡NO! – Gritó Ginny siendo víctima de espasmos de llanto- ¡NO PIERCE, NO LO HAGAS!- dijo como si pudiera fraguar el pasado- ¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR!

_Se vio a sí misma llorando. La escena era en blanco y negro, como una copia absurda de la peor pesadilla. Pierce la penetró, y besó sus pezones. Ella la Ginny de ese pasado parpadeaba mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar, como si no estuviese viviendo eso…_

-¡QUE ME HICISTE, PIERCE! ¡NO! –seguía aullando con desesperación.- ¡NO! ¡NO!

_-Por favor, no puedo vivir sin ti – afirmó su propia voz en el recuerdo- Eres el padre de mi hija… y yo… te amo… -él sonrió encantado- Siempre te he amado, siempre, por favor, no creas nada de lo que te dije hoy… Te amo, Harry, no me dejes nunca…_

-¡NO, PIERCE, NO!- se le doblaron las rodillas

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Dalwish introduciendo la llave en la puerta.

-Déjame a mí – dijo Kingsley a sus espaldas.

-¡Señor ministro! ¡No lo vi llegar! – contestó Dalwish obsecuente.

-¡NOOOO! –Ginny se sobaba las sienes.

-Dame las llaves – ordenó Kingsley- Creo que Ginny no se encuentra bien…- se acercó a ella y le dijo:- Estás muy pálida, ¿qué te pasa? Creo que necesitas…

-Kingsley… -susurró Ginny tomándolo del cuello. Al parecer, no podía mantenerse de pie. El ministro la tomó por la cintura para ayudarle, Ginny se caía arriba de él-Es importante, debe saber que…

-¿Qué te pasa, hija? – le dijo comprensivo.

-¡Escúcheme!

-Ginny no estás bien…deberíamos…

-Pierce…- dijo Ginny entrecortado- Pierce… Lauper… Lauper…

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Pierce me violó…

Entonces todo el calabozo se tornó gris… y Ginny no supo nada más.

* * *

><p>Nota:<p>

(1) La escena de Draco y Kristen fue después de la conferencia, en capítulos anteriores. Ya les había contado que lo iba a decir después. No fue la gran cosa, pero quería hacer algo con Draco.

Se que no fue EL CAPÍTULO! jaja, pero se vienen cosas interesantes en los próximos (?) Espero de corazón que les haya gustado, y sino háganmelo saber, así mejoro un poco la trama (!) jajajaj

En definitiva, Ginny recordó todo, ya sabe que la intoxicó con algo!. Estoy casi segura que tiene errores, pero corregí todo lo que pude. Peor es nada.

Del próximo, si intentaré dejar adelantos. No le queda mucho a este fic! increible lo rápido que se está terminando!

Para los seguidores de TME, vengo atrasada asi que les pido paciencia, vamos a ver como venimos esta semana de tiempo!

En fin, espero sus comentarios

Un beso para todos!

Joanne.


	23. Se nos muere el amor

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan en reviews y redes sociales. Esta historia no sería lo que es, sino fuera por ustedes. ¡Me ayudan y me dan mucho ánimo! Gracias porque en la última actualización pasó los 600 reviews, por las críticas que siempre me ayudan a crecer, de verdad gracias!**

**Por eso los quiero! jaja**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten este chapter... disculpas por adelantado si ven algún error..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

**Se nos muere el amor**

_Ay amor no te mueras,_

_O muérete de un trancazo_

_Que no hay peor agonía_

_Que la que es de paso en paso_

-Pierce…- dijo Ginny entrecortado- Pierce… Lauper… Lauper…

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué te hizo?

-Pierce me violó…

_Entonces todo el calabozo se tornó gris… y Ginny no supo nada más._

-¡Ginny! – Se desesperó Kingsley palmeándole la cara- ¡Ginny despierta!

-Está desmayada… -dijo Dalwish con un gesto de preocupación.

-¡Hay que llevarla a San Mungo! Tiene pulso bajo…

-¡Caramba! – dijo Dalwish preocupado- Si, llevémosla…

-Quédate aquí por si viene Harry con novedades- murmuró el ministro – Yo me hago cargo de ella- la levantó en sus brazos y sin decir nada más, apretó su varita y desapareció.

Dalwish volvió a su oficina, con aire preocupado. Ginevra se había comportado de un modo extraño, casi como si estuviese sufriendo una especie de locura. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa muchacha? Suspiró, pensando en que tal vez se había equivocado al juzgarla. Se tiró en un sillón, pensativo. Antes de que pudiera retomar su trabajo, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy irrumpieron en la oficina. Arrastraban con él a Pierce Lauper, estaba atado.

-No… -dijo perplejo el auror- ¡Lo encontraron! ¿Cómo hicieron?

-¡Utilizando el cerebro Dalwish! – repuso Malfoy de mal modo. Pierce no dejaba de moverse.- _¡Petrificus totalus!_ – lo inmovilizó.

-¡No puedes hacer eso con un detenido! – soltó John Dalwish

-¡Se lo merece!– dijo Harry enojado – Será mejor que lo interroguen… -miró la hora- Quiero que ya mismo suelten a Ginevra, ella no tiene nada que ver con el asalto…

-Pero…

-Es verdad, yo estoy a cargo de la investigación – lo interrumpió Malfoy bruscamente – Y es una ridiculez que la mantengan cautiva…

-¡No lo decía por eso! – Saltó el auror contrariado - ¡Tenemos otro problema!

-¡La soltarán ya mismo! – Musitó Harry- ¿Cuándo interrogarán a este gusano?

-Cuando llegue el juez…

-Winzegamont siempre con esa burocracia de mierda – opinó Malfoy.

-Suelten a Ginny – ordenó Harry harto- No tienen más excusas para retenerla…

-¿Me van a dejar hablar? – gritó Dalwish perdiendo la paciencia. Harry lo miró fijo- Ginevra no está aquí…- reveló.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya la soltaron? – saltó él, sin entender.

-Sufrió una descompensación...- Harry se estremeció- Kingsley estaba aquí… decía algo de Lauper, no entendí muy bien…

-¿Dónde fueron? – dijo Harry pálido- ¿DONDE FUERON DALWISH? ¡DIMELO!

-¡Cálmate! – suplicó Draco, ofuscado por su reacción.

-¡NO ME CALMO NADA!

-A San Mungo, Harry… estaba muy mal, se desmayó y… - contestó el auror.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Lo que oyes!

-Me voy a San Mungo – avisó Harry- Draco por favor, ve a mi casa, habla con Ron y Hermione y coméntales las últimas novedades…

-Está bien- aceptó el rubio, sin reservas.

Harry se puso de pie y desapareció sin oír ninguna palabra más.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban con Alma, en la mansión de Harry. La niña estaba muy alterada por la ausencia de sus padres y ya no podían entretenerla con nada. Era como si presintiera que algo malo le estaba sucediendo. En ese momento, sus tíos estaban intentando en vano calmarla… pero la niña tenía un ataque de nervios reclamaba la presencia de Harry y de su madre. Ya habían apelado a todos los pasatiempos favoritos de Alma: las Snitch, películas, juegos de mesa, pero la niña no era tonta y se daba cuenta que algo malo estaba sucediendo y por eso Harry no estaba con ella, ni tampoco Ginny.

-Quiero ver a mi papá…

-Sigamos jugando – dijo Hermione agarrando la fichitas, pero Alma tiró el juego a un costado.

-No, no quiero, es aburrido.-se negó.- ¿Dónde está mi papá?

-Trabajando- musitó su tío, nervioso.- Ya vendrá… ¿quieres ayudarme a cocinar?

-No… - se puso de pie- ¡QUIERO VER A MI PAPÁ! – dio un alarido exasperado.

-Alma – dijo Ron – te pido por favor que te cal…

-¡No quiero jugar más, es feo ese juego! – zapateó el suelo y las Snitch volaban a su alrededor.

-Cariño – intervino Hermione armándose de paciencia – Tu papá esta trabajando, pero en cuanto termine, vendrá…

-¡Mentira! – Gritó la niña empezando a derramar lágrimas.- ¡Me mienten, quiero que venga aquí!

-Al… ¿por qué no miramos una película? – intentó Ron, vanamente.

-¡No! – se escurrió las lágrimas, acongojada- ¿Por qué no vino mi papá? - sollozó.

-Alma basta por favor, deja de llorar – dijo Hermione pero su tono no fue severo- Ven conmigo… - le agarró la mano pero Alma se soltó.

-¡Quiero ver a mi papá! – repetía enceguecida.

-Alma…

-¡Quiero… ver… ahh… - había empezado a ahogarse. Ron se puso de pie enseguida.- ahh… me … ahogo…

-¡Oh no! – mugió Hermione - ¡Maldita sea, tiene una crisis asmática!

-¡Hay que hacer algo! - dijo Ron.

-¡Si!

-¡Demonios! – Ron la agarró en sus brazos, Alma no podía respirar bajo ningún concepto- ¡Alma, cálmate!

-No… - negó ella – No… puedo… me… ahogo…

-¡La poción! ¡STINKY! – Gritó Hermione. El elfo se apareció al instante- ¡Debes darnos la poción para curar el asma!

-¡Si señorita! – el elfo con un chasquido de dedos le entregó unas jeringas- ¡Harry Potter me las dejó para cualquier emergencia!

-¡Inyéctala! – Gritó Ron desesperada- ¡Se está ahogando!

Hermione, con gran valentía, agarró el brazo de Alma y le inyectó la poción entera vaciando la jeringa en el torrente sanguíneo. Alma inmediatamente logró aspirar aire, sin dejar de tomarse el pecho con vehemencia. Ron la abrazó, dándole un beso en la frente. Ella se dejó mimar, muy asustada por lo ocurrido. Hermione sollozó. Era horrible el padecimiento de esa pobre niña.

-La poción le dará sueño- dijo con voz queda- Creo que será mejor que la vayamos a acostar…

-Si, tienes razón.- subieron a la habitación de Harry la Ron la acostó, tapándola con la sábana- Fue por el mal momento… -dijo culposo. Su novia se dio cuenta de su pesar.

-No tienes la culpa, mi amor. – lo consoló abrazándolo- Quedémonos aquí, temo que se quede sola…

-Si… -dijo Ron y fue a servirse un Whisky de la mesita. Hermione frunció el entrecejo con desaprobación.

-No deberías estar bebiendo.- lo regañó.

-Lo siento. Necesito… - dejó la frase inconclusa- ¿Crees que Harry habrá logrado atrapar a Lauper?

-Estoy segura – opinó ella con rotundidad- Y espero que no le haga nada, porque tiene que estar en condiciones de declarar… no es prudente que se le vaya la mano.- Ron asintió de mala gana- De eso depende la libertad de tu hermana…

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo forzosamente- pero ese cerdo merece lo peor…

-Se merece la cárcel, no que lo muelan a golpes. – opinó ella severamente.

-No te disgustes, solo fue un comentario.

-Me hubiese gustado ir a visitar a Ginny. –le reprochó Hermione, mirándolo mal.

-Azkabán no es apto para una embarazada…

-¡Trabajo con las leyes, he ido miles de veces, Ron! ¡No tengo miedo!

-No se trata de coraje – la cortó él dando un generoso sorbo de whisky – Estás embarazada… y mi hijo es lo más importante.

-Se que tienes razón – admitió ella – Pero odio quedarme encerrada mientras ustedes hacen algo por Ginny…- Ron la miró.

-Se que deseas estar con ella… y pronto podrás hacerlo – miró la hora –Si todo salió bien, a esta altura ya la deben estar liberando. – Suspiró.- Quizá para cuando Alma despierte todo estará solucionado…

-Ojala – dijo Hermione quitándole la copa para abrazarlo- Ojala mi amor.

Harry se apareció en San Mungo; tenía terror de que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Ginny. Parpadeó y la saliva se le hizo espesa, y pesada en su boca. El aire se hizo denso, insoportable, tenía pavor. ¿Por qué se había desmayado? ¿Estaría bien? Recordó que ella no tenía buen aspecto. Tal vez la angustia de tener que permanecer en Azkabán había desencadenado su desmayo. Sin embargo, por más que intente tranquilizarse lo recorría un mal, presentimiento, como un aviso del mal. Sentía que algo terrible estaba por pasar aunque no podía explicitar qué… Y también, estaba lleno de culpa, y una terrible ira contra Pierce Lauper. Él se iba a encargar de que esa alimaña pague por el asalto a FLY y por golpear a Ginny… Llegó a la recepción del Hospital y la recepcionista se maravilló al verlo.

-Escuche, no arme revuelos – la cortó Harry en seco - ¿Ha venido el ministro de la magia, aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Aquí? No señor… -dijo la mujer, sorprendida- Si el ministro estuviera aquí…

-Tiene que estar aquí, debe haberse camuflado de alguna manera…- susurró Harry, intentando taparse para que nadie lo viera.- Llame al sanador Nicolson…

-Está bien – accedió de inmediato la mujer. Pero no hizo falta, ya que el sanador apareció detrás de Harry- ¡Sanador Nicolson! – Harry se dio vuelta.

-Hola… ¿puedo hablar con usted? – él le hizo una extraña mirada.

-Sígueme Harry – le indicó sin dar explicaciones.

Entraron en el consultorio del sanador. Dentro del mismo, estaba el ministro de la magia, sentado con una excepcional expresión preocupada. A Harry le se le retorcieron las tripas, si a Ginny le pasaba algo, si ella… no iba a poder resistirlo.

-¡Kingsley! ¿Dónde está Ginny? ¿Qué le pasó? – dijo desesperado

-Se descompuso – explicó Kingsley- ¿Lograron atrapar a Lauper?

-Quiero verla – dijo él ignorando su respuesta – Quiero saber como está, necesito…

-Le estamos pasando suero, está muy débil. No sabemos a qué se debe – reveló el sanador-Lo sabremos cuando estén los resultados de los análisis… Sin embargo, es mejor que no reciba visitas.

-¡Dije que quiero verla! – aulló Harry sacado.

-¡Harry! –Se impuso el ministro tomándolo por los hombros - ¡Cálmate y contéstame! ¿Encontraron a Lauper?

-Si, lo encontramos. Se quedó con Malfoy y Dalwish en Azkaban. No creo que confiese, Kingsley, pero estoy seguro que sabe mucho más de lo que dice. – Resopló, estaba fusilado de tantos problemas- Quiero ver a Ginny ¡ahora mismo!

-Déjanos solos – le pidió Kingsley al sanador. Nicolson se retiró sin oponerse- Escúchame, podrás verla, pero antes de eso, quiero contarte algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo más? – se revolvió el cabello.

-Mira, cuando se desmayó estaba conmigo, Harry. Gritaba, rogaba y gemía, al parecer escuchaba voces, y veía cosas – le dijo preocupado- Y le imploraba a Lauper…

-¿Cómo? – dijo preocupado.

-Si. – Afirmó el ministro – Me dijo que… -respiró hondo- que Lauper la había violado.

Harry no pudo ni parpadear. Toda la sangre le reventó el pecho, sintiendo una opresión horrible. Seguramente ese hombre estaba confundido, no podía haber escuchado bien.

-¿Qué dijiste, Kingsley? – balbuceó con un hilo de voz.

-Lo que escuchaste. – dijo como disculpándose de lo que le estaba informando- Es lo único que logró explicarme.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Tendría que haberlo matado y no meterlo preso! – Rugió Harry hecho una fiera.

-Ginny estaba muy rara cuando me lo contó, quizá tuvo una pesadilla…

-¡Lauper es capaz de eso y de mucho más!- gritó enojado- ¡Cuando lo agarre lo mato!

-Debes tranquilizarte, Harry…

-¿Tranquilizarme? ¡Ese gusano va a pagar todas las que me hizo!- aulló enojado.

-La amas.- afirmó Kingsley sonriendo.

-Iré a verla… -dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del ministro- por favor, quiero que vigiles Azkaban… si se escapa esa rata, tendremos problemas graves.

-Está bien.- aceptó Kingsley- Iré a ver que puedo hacer... Es la primera puerta a la derecha…

Harry sin decir nada más, se acercó a pasos agigantados a donde estaba Ginny y abrió la puerta. Enseguida se le aflojaron las piernas. Estaba acostada en una camilla y le pasaban suero… Muy pálida y tapada hasta la cintura con las blancas sábanas del hospital, sus brazos yacían sin vida al lado de su cuerpo. Su lenta respiración parecía ser muy débil. Harry se preocupó… tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cuando recobró la capacidad de moverse, se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. Entonces dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Ginny, necesitaba sentirle los latidos del corazón. Los ojos le ardieron, se sentía perdido, triste… incapaz de sobrellevar lo que había dicho Kingsley. ¿Pierce Lauper la violó? ¿Se atrevió a hacerle semejante daño? ¿Cómo él nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Por qué Ginny lo acusaba recién en ese momento? Sintió una mano mucho más pequeña que la suya acariciarle el cabello. Y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla…

-Harry…

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella parpadeó, pensando en todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La amargura se expresó en sus ojos marrón chocolate, el cuerpo le pesaba como si no hubiese logrado conciliar el sueño durante varios días. Se le aguaron los ojos al recordar todo el daño que Pierce le había causado… la poción, sus erráticas decisiones debido a ese repugnante brebaje, los recuerdos torturándola. Ahora entendía todo, comprendía bien porqué había rechazado a Harry aquel día en la puerta del edificio de April, porqué había confiado en aquellos falsos análisis cuando ella ya había hecho las pruebas en Liverpool. Todos sus errores se debían a esa poción, al fin se cerraba el círculo. Pero el horror no terminaba en eso, Ginny sentía que le costaba respirar, que no podía moverse. Le dolían las articulaciones, los dedos, la espalda y tenía puntadas en la cabeza. Su experiencia de sanadora le indicaba que eso era muy extraño… jamás había escuchado hablar sobre esa clase síntomas. ¿Qué le había dado Pierce? ¿Acaso una especie de veneno? Tuvo un mal presentimiento, fue hubiera recibido una irreversible

señal de alarma y quedó convertida en un manojo de terror, en esa triste cama de hospital, en esa habitación del infierno. _Esa poción es mortal…_ pensó de repente. Y aquello tenía sentido…los únicos fluidos inocuos capaces de dominar la mente humana eran Amortentia, Félix Felicis, pero evidentemente la poción con la cual Pierce la había intoxicado era peor de lo que pensaba, peor que Filtro de los muertos. Solo podía pertenecer a una mezcla prohibida, joya de la magia negra. _Por eso me siento tan mal, por ese líquido negro que Pierce me obligó a beber… _Entonces comprendió que su vida corría peligro, y se quedó mirando a Harry, como refugiándose en sus ojos verdes, tan perfectos, tan luminosos…Quizá no le alcanzaban los restos de vida para volver a verlos y reflejarse en su claridad…

-Ginny, reacciona… no estás parpadeando… - se desesperaba Harry, pasándole una mano frente a sus ojos.

-Harry…- sollozó entonces ella, mirándolo con dolor.- Debes saber que Pierce me intoxicó con una poción…

-Tranquila – le tomó la mano y la besó- Ese desgraciado está en Azkabán…

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo atrapaste tú?

-Con la ayuda de Malfoy… estarás bien.- la miró, poco convencido. Su aspecto indicaba todo lo contrario- ¿Qué es lo que recordaste?

-Cuando Pierce me mostró los análisis falsos,- mugió Ginny, apenada- discutimos, yo le grité a Alma que pida ayuda… entonces él la detuvo, me golpeó…- negó con la cabeza, destruida- Me hizo beber algo, y después yo empecé a actuar diferente. Ahora comprendo todo, la razón por la cual te rechacé…

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tú me rechazaste debido a…?

-La poción – asintió Ginny en un susurro – Fue ese brebaje que me dio el causante de todas mis decisiones en ese momento…

-Pero jamás escuché hablar de algo así, a menos que te haya hecho un imperio…-ella negó.

-Era una poción, lo recordé todo – insistía haciendo esfuerzos para hablar- Yo tampoco había escuchado hablar de ella, pero evidentemente existe, debe ser alguna poción ilegal, no aprobada por el Ministerio de la Magia…

-¿Y como haremos para averiguar que te hizo beber Lauper?

-Nicolson me hizo análisis de sangre, supongo que cuando estén sabremos…

-Estuve hablando con Kingsley – reveló Harry con un nudo en la garganta.- Me dijo algo y quiero que me digas la verdad… - ella esquivó su mirada. Era humillante que el le fuera a preguntar sobre ese asunto, no era capaz de hablar de eso con él, justamente con él.- Quiero que tú me lo digas…

-No me hagas esto, Harry – le rogó.

-Confía en mí – le tomaba la cara con ambas manos- Confía en mí, Ginny, yo estoy contigo. Dime lo que te hizo, necesitas descargarte… - le susurró dulcemente.

-No contigo… -colocó sus manos encima de las de él- No puedo contigo…

-Si puedes, Ginny… dime qué te hizo ese desgraciado…

-Fue un atardecer, yo estaba saliendo de San Mungo. Pierce me condujo a su departamento… - empezó a relatar Ginny, sin mirarlo- April me había llamado, porque necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre Alma… yo no le hice caso… - se lamentaba- Fue por esa poción, jamás dejaría a Alma sola Harry, ella siempre fue mi prioridad debes creerme…

-Te creo, hermosa –le apretó la mano- Te juro que te creo…

-Estábamos en el departamento de Pierce… y yo me descompuse, vomité…- parpadeó.- Recordé tu voz, cuando tú –lo miró por esta vez- cuando me dijiste que estabas seguro que yo no amaba a Pierce, y los recuerdos se mezclaron en mi cabeza, fue una pesadilla. Pierce apareció y me dio un beso… - más lágrimas- Y yo en un momento me confundí… él me sacaba la ropa y yo quería apartarlo – se abrazó a sí misma- pero mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo no me respondía…- sollozó.

Harry automáticamente la abrazó por detrás, besando su pelo y casi conteniendo el llanto. Se sentía culpable, todo esa tortura la había vivido por su culpa, el no fue capaz de defenderla de esa bestia…

-Entonces… él me violó… -Harry nadó en las profundidades del infierno con esas tres últimas palabras.- yo tuve fiebre, siempre tenía fiebre, la poción hacía que me descompense cada tanto; al otro día me desperté y estaba desnuda, en su cama. Recuerdo que lo llamé por tu nombre, en un momento me confundí y creí que estaba contigo… le dije que lo amaba pero creía que lo decía a ti y…

-No, no, no …- Harry le rogó, ya desesperado – No sigas mi amor, no sigas… - dijo llorando- No soporto pensar que te hizo eso, no soporto… maldita sea, es mi culpa, toda esta mierda es mi culpa…

-Suéltame… -dijo ella, queriendo desprender el abrazo- Suéltame, esto es humillante para mi… no quiero que me consueles, me siento sucia, contaminada…

-No te dejaré, Gin. –dijo aferrándose más a ella y apoyando la pera en su hombro- No quiero hacerlo mi amor… no quiero…

-No me hagas esto más difícil, Harry. – Logró que él la mirara, con sus ojos verdes vidriosos, más lágrimas pugnaban por salir- No puedo ni mirarte a la cara… -escondió su cabeza en las rodillas, apenada.- No puedo verte siquiera… vete, aléjate de mi por favor…

-Ginny… -el la abrazó aún más- Ginny, deja de llorar, ¡por favor! No soporto verte así… -ella lo rechazó con sus últimas fuerzas- Lo siento, siento no haber podido impedir el daño que te hizo… no me alejes, necesito estar contigo en este momento…

-Pero yo no, yo quiero que te vayas… - lo volvió apartar tristemente.

-No…

-¡Necesito que lo hagas Harry! - dijo ella en gemido impotente- ¡Necesito que te apartes de mí, por favor!

-Gin… - le suplicó Harry, dolido por sus palabras.

-No le cuentes a nadie de esto… demasiado es para mí… yo no soportaría que Alma supiera lo que… - no pudo continuar, estaba muy consternada.

-Tranquilízate- dijo tomando su mano, pero ella se la sacó enseguida. A él se le estrujó el corazón. -¿Por qué me rechazas, Ginny?

-No quiero que me vuelvas a lastimar.- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Siento lo que he hecho en estos meses- replicó él, avergonzando.

-No lo sientas. – musitó bajando la mirada hacia sus manos e intentando moverlas a duras penas- Fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo Ginny?

-No voy a seguir insistiendo contigo.- afirmó convencida- Es evidente que tú nunca me perdonarás.- se excusó tranquila.

-Ginny yo estuve muy…

-Lo entiendo, Harry, no tienes que explicarme nada. Se que te herí y que actuaste en consecuencia de tu dolor, lo sé – le dijo comprensiva. Eso hizo que Harry se sienta aún peor.

-Eres tu la que debe perdonarme, yo he…

-Te ruego que te vayas, no quiero que me veas en este estado.- dijo conteniendo el llanto.

-Te amo.- Ginny se estremeció.- He sido una bestia contigo… - se le aguaron los ojos- Quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes cómo eran las cosas.-sin dudarlo agarró su rostro y la besó con fuerza… Ginny no opuso resistencia, sino que sucumbió al vértigo que solo Harry le hacía sentir, dejándose atravesar por el abrazo.- Te amo, Ginny, por favor, estemos juntos… piensa que Alma se pondría tan feliz si supiera que seremos una familia…

-Yo…

-Jamás me imaginé que Lauper sería capaz de hacerte algo así, de doblegarte y ahora que lo sé, me siento tan… - no supo bien que decir y dejó la frase inconclusa.- Quiero que estemos juntos que vivas conmigo, que seamos una familia los tres.

-Yo también te amo – repuso Ginny con un hilo de voz.- Pero siento que después de todo lo que pasó, tu y yo… no funcionamos… ¿comprendes? Si hubo algo entre nosotros, creo que se pudrió sin que llegue a empezar…- dos lágrimas cubrieron su pálido rostro, pero no tenía otra opción. Si sus conclusiones eran ciertas, ella no iba a tener salvación. Tampoco quería que Harry la viera agonizar, ella estaba envenenada con ese brebaje, y cada vez se sentía peor. Harry sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo en el pecho.

-Estaba dolido… - intentó explicarse, algo desesperado.- dolido por haber perdido el tiempo con Alma… - se interrumpió, y se restregó los ojos con amargura.

-Tendrías que volver con Kristen, ella es la mujer indicada para ti.

-¿Qué? – dijo él sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Lo oíste, ella es quién debe estar contigo, no yo.

-¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? – saltó Harry, herido.

-Es tu novia, Harry. Y lo nuestro no tiene vuelta atrás… nos hemos hecho demasiado daño.

-Lo siento, perdóname por…

-Créeme que yo también lamento mucho todo esto – dijo Ginny con la voz estrangulada de tristeza- Pero realmente no tiene sentido seguir insistiendo con algo que no tiene solución.

A Harry se le empañaron los ojos otra vez y no tuvo éxito en reprimir dos lágrimas que mojaron sus mejillas. Se las escurrió rápidamente, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo. Era su culpa que ella esté padeciendo todo ese sufrimiento, su culpa por no haber podido defenderla, si él se hubiese quedado aquel día, cuando escuchó que Lauper le mostraba los análisis, nada de todo eso hubiera pasado.

-Ginny…- fue un súplica que rozaba el quiebre de su dignidad- no me hagas esto…

-Vete, déjame sola. – dijo ella con voz débil, pero inconmovible.- Esto es humillante…

-No te sientas humillada…

-¿Me lo dices tú, que no has perdido oportunidad para humillarme en estos últimos meses?- saltó ella, aunque en el fondo solo lo decía para que se vaya de una buena vez. No soportaba verlo llorar, era aberrante, repulsivo. Prefería morir sola.- ¿Querías vengarte de la desconocida, verdad? ¿Querías destruirme, no?

-Yo te amo…-repitió con el sabor de la derrota hostigándole los sentidos.- Te amo, Ginny…

-No alcanza…

-¿Realmente piensas que no tiene vuelta atrás?

-Exacto…- dejó de mirarlo porque sus ojos verdes la encandilaban- Adiós Harry…

Harry automáticamente se puso de pie… no necesitaba oír nada más. Aunque sintiera algo parecido a Ginny, dolía como la mierda darse cuenta que aunque se amaban tanto, y a pesar de eso ya nada se podía a hacer… Le dedicó una mirada destruida, rota, sin ánimos de existir, y se retiró de aquel sepulcro de esa habitación, para dejarla con sus lágrimas mudas.

* * *

><p>Félix Lauper se encontraba en una oficina de lujos varios. Desde su perspectiva todo estaba desastrosamente mal. El Ministerio de la Magia había atrapado al inútil de su hijo, y temía que Pierce cante la verdad en cuanto Malfoy lo presione. Parpadeó, pensando en qué pasos tomar para que no lo importune… ¿Cuántas cosas sabía Pierce sobre sus planes y secretos? La existencia de <em>Sub Potestatem<em> era un dato fuerte…_ Hijo, hijo, maldita sea la hora en que se me ocurrió hacerte participar de mis proyectos, siempre estás importunándome, inútil de mierda…_

-Señor, tenemos novedades.

-¿Sobre qué, Rubeus? – contestó Félix, al hombre barbudo que irrumpía en su oficina.- Si es por el imbécil de mi hijo, ya lo sé…

-Los preparadores de pociones están haciendo lo que les pedimos.

-¿El antídoto de _Sub Potestatem_?

-Exacto… quizá tengamos buenos resultados.

-Tampoco es que me importe tanto… - expresó Félix- Stebbins murió por esa poción…

-Si los Aurores descubren que estamos trabajando con una poción ilegal…

-Nadie lo descubrirá. Stebbins fuera del camino… Ginevra Weasley en Azkabán…

-¿Olvidas los extranjeros a quienes le vendimos Sub Potestatem? ¿Piensas que eso no dejará rastros si los que bebieron la poción empiezan a morir? – Razonó Rubeus preocupado- A mí no me gusta nada la situación…

-Nadie te preguntó – espetó su jefe.

-Yo solo advierto los peligros…

-Esperaré sentado aquí, para cuando Ginevra muera. – contestó Félix, sin hacerle caso- Arthur se arrepentirá de haberme desafiado hace años… y perder a su única hija es un precio razonable. – carcajeó.

-No nos consta que Ginevra siga en Azkabán, Felix.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Atraparon a tu hijo y está preso por maltrato a su novia y por el Asalto en FLY. – explicó Rubeus- Eso sería suficiente para liberarla, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Puede ser, pero Ginevra no recuerda que le dieron la poción. Morirá sin que nadie sepa la causa de su descenso… justamente por eso amo las pociones, Rub, no dejan rastros.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque yo no me confiaría mucho en eso… - se impuso su interlocutor.

-¿Piensas que puede acordarse de que el inservible de mi hijo la intoxicó?

-Es probable, el mismo Pierce nos advirtió que escuchaba voces.

-Eso fue porque el idiota no se encargó de darle la dosis semanal.- replicó Félix con tranquilidad- Me vale madre si muere esa gatita… -sonrió cínicamente- De hecho, ya te dije, me alegro… - lo miró- ¿Cómo va el plan B?

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Al plan b- lo atajó Félix con impaciencia, sin dejarlo explicitar.

-Creo que muy bien. Han matado a varios unicornios para prepararla.-le informó con satisfacción Rubeus.- Si me pides mi opinión, será todo un éxito…

-Excelente… ¡los Aurores no saben con quiénes se han metido! – Resopló- Trae un poco de vino, hay que festejar…

-¿Cómo haremos para liberar a Pierce? – Félix se encogió de hombros despreocupado- Es peligroso que lo tengan los aurores, el pajarito cantará.

-No lo creo, me tiene miedo- sonrió- se merece una larga estadía en Azkaban ese gusano… - los dos rieron socarronamente.-¿Has logrado la misión que te encomendé?

-¿San Mungo? – dijo enigmáticamente el sujeto- Estamos muy cerca de eso.

-Bien, todo marcha a la perfección. ¡Brindemos!

**0*0*0**

Ron y Hermione estaban en la casa de Harry, algo nerviosos porque nadie le había traído novedades sobre Ginny. Kristen se había unido a ellos, buscando a Harry. Claro que al no encontrarlo empezó a quejarse por su ausencia. Se sentía ofuscada, claramente, porque Harry no estaba con ella, y siempre estaba ocupándose de Ginny…

-¿Será que tiene que tardar tanto? – Se quejó en un suspiro. Hermione le dedicó una dura mirada.

-Las cosas ya están demasiado difíciles como para escucharte protestar – le soltó, mientras daba un sorbo al te- No compliques las cosas…

-¿Yo soy la que complico las cosas? – saltó ella, indignada.

-No discutan – rogó Ron – Alma podría despertar… - miró al sillón desde la cocina, en donde la niña dormía profundamente.

-¿Por qué está durmiendo? – preguntó Kristen.

-Tuvo una crisis asmática… - dijo Ron apenado.- No dejaba de preguntar por Harry…

-¿Encontraron al culpable de todo?

-Si – fue Hermione quién contestó- Lauper está preso, supongo que deberían estar liberando a Ginny en este momento…

La campana sonó y los tres se sobresaltaron, y se pusieron de pie… Stinky, apareció enseguida para ir atender. Le abrió la puerta y vieron entrar a la casa a Draco Malfoy. Kristen enrojeció, y Ron se abalanzó sobre él, desesperado.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió? – le preguntó automáticamente.- ¿Liberaron a Ginny?

-Será mejor que se sienten – empezó Draco con parsimonia, y Ron tuvo serios impulsos de golpearlo.- Hay novedades y no son las mejores…

-¡No me asustes, Malfoy! – Exclamó Hermione con impaciencia- ¡Dinos qué está pasando!

-Ginevra está San Mungo…- reveló entonces el rubio, tras suspirar.

Ron y Hermione se alarmaron sobremanera al escuchar la noticia. Ambos palidecieron, sobre todo la segunda, que acarició su vientre queriendo contener la angustia que expulsaban sus ojos marrones.

-¿En San Mungo? – quiso saber Ron, cuándo pudo reaccionar.

-No lo sé, Weasley- soltó Malfoy cansado- Solo que se que se la llevaron a San Mungo y Potter fue para allá, estaba como loco...

-Tenemos que ir a verla, Ron.- dijo Hermione preocupada- Hay que avisarle a Molly, Ginny nos necesita…

-Si, tienes razón.

-¿Llevamos a Alma? – preguntó.

-Es lo mejor, en cualquier momento va a despertar y se pondrá peor sino estamos con ella.- especuló Ron tomando el cuerpo de Alma en sus brazos, quién acomodó, sin despertarse- Además, querrá ver a Harry…

-Yo me tengo que ir – intervino Malfoy.- Hay que interrogar a la rata de Lauper, y me toca hacerlo a mí.

-¡Vamos para San Mungo! – apremió Hermione impaciente.

-Si, vamos, vamos…

Ron, Hermione y Alma desaparecieron.

Kristen lo miró, incómoda por tener que quedarse a solas con ese hombre, que se atrevió a llamarla por otro nombre. Lo detestaba, con toda su alma.

-¿Todo bien, rubia? – dijo con una mezcla de seducción y desdén.

-Vete al diablo infeliz.- escupió ella, de mal modo, pero él le sonrió cínicamente.

-¿Qué se siente? –dijo atravesándola con sus ojos grises.

-¿Qué se siente con qué?

-Con el hecho de que Potter esté tan preocupado por Ginevra.- ella frunció la boca.

-¿Por qué no te vas un poco a la mierda, Malfoy?

-¿Con esa boquita dices te quiero?– comentó él, divertido – Qué detalle…

-No te hagas el gracioso, no te sale – le espetó ella enojada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Potter no te valora, Dashwood – dijo él, en un tono más tranquilo pero igualmente firme-Deberías dejarlo, ¿sabes?

-¿Crees que te di pie para que me des consejos sobre mi vida privada? – respondió ella con otro interrogante. No soportaba la soberbia de ese hombre.- Pues no, así que ahórrate tus comentarios venenosos…

-Eres mucha mujer para Potter, ¿tanto te molesta que le digan? – ella se ruborizó y Draco sonrió ante esta reacción.

-Tú eres un arrogante…

-¿Y el dueño de esta casa no lo es? Parece que los soberbios son tu debilidad…

-No digas estupideces…- el se acercó.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Si se te ocurre besarme de nuevo, me voy a defender! – le advirtió nerviosa.

-Encantado…- dijo él sonriendo- Pero no, no iba a besarte…

-¿Y entonces?

-Tienes el maquillaje corrido en el ojo – mintió.

-¿De verdad? – dijo alarmada buscando un espejo…- ¡Rayos! Lo he hecho muy a las apura…- cuando se miró en el espejo, se dio cuenta que estaba perfecta, como siempre. Draco rió.

-Era una broma…

-¿Te gusta tomarme el pelo, Malfoy?

-Quería darte una prueba de lo insegura que eres.

-¿Perdón? – dijo Kristen como si no hubiera oído bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres segura?

-Por supuesto. – titubeó al decirlo y Malfoy lo notó.

-Eres como una Ferrari con asientos de cuero – concedió tranquilo- Sin embargo, eso no te alcanza para sentir que tú vales demasiado…

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- dijo ella ofendida- ¿Quién te piensas que eres?

-Alguien que desea ser sincero contigo, no como Potter.

-No hables de él, no te lo permito.- dijo levantando una mano acusadora.

-¿Lo amas? – ella se ruborizó.

-Sí – dijo con ímpetu.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-¿Es un interrogatorio? – el asintió- ¿Qué te importa lo que yo sienta por Harry?

-¿Eres tú misma cuando estás con él o solo vives para satisfacer sus antojos de millonario ostentador?

-¡Basta! ¡Me estás cansando Malfoy! – dijo amenazante.

-Solo te doy una simple opinión, ¿y así te lo tomas? - chascó la lengua- Estás equivocada, rubia…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó nerviosa.

-Lo que Potter y tú tienen, es una amistad con derecho a roce.- afirmó Malfoy convencido.-

-¿Qué… mierda… te… importa… Malfoy? – dijo ella separando especialmente las palabras y apuntándolo con un dedo en el pecho. Draco le tomó la muñeca.

-Y si me importara, ¿qué? – la encaró sin rodeos. Kristen quedó de piedra ante la respuesta.- ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso a ti para que me importe, rubia? – dijo en un tono seductor.

Kristen quiso apartar la mano del agarre pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

-No tan rápido…

-Será mejor que te vayas…- dijo palideciendo.

-¿Por qué te alteras tanto, rubia?

-Porque eres un maleducado – espetó ella enojada.- Vienes y me dices que…

-Es la verdad, alguien tiene que decírtela. Lo tuyo con Potter es solo sexo… - recalcó sonriente.

-El sexo con Potter es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer – contestó ella. Malfoy dejó de sonreír y la soltó.- ¿Tanta envidia le tienes?

-Cállate la boca, idiota – le dijo enojado- Y deja de poner al inútil de tu novio en un pedestal… él te dejará por Ginevra, no tengas dudas de eso…

-¡Es un problema mío! – dijo elevando la voz.

-¡Pues bien, sigue haciendo el papel de cornuda, te queda muy bien, Dashwood! – dio un paso adelante y ya estaban muy cerca. Ella intentó apartarlo nuevamente-¿No quieres que te toque, rubia?

-No entiendo porqué me coqueteas… -lo remendó Kristen.

-Yo no te estoy coqueteando.- saltó él, sin inmutarse.

-¿Ah no?

-No…-se acercó a su boca.- Solo me divierto un poco

-Eres un imbécil, Malfoy.

-Me lo han comentado, rubia – dijo él- Con tu permiso, me retiro, tengo muchas cosas que hacer…- le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz que le puso la piel de pollo, y después se alejó repentinamente.

Ella lo miró fijo mientras se iba… ¡Idiota!, pensó después de que el joven atravesara la puerta para dejarla sola.

* * *

><p>Ginny se sentía cada vez peor, a pesar del suero que le estaban suministrando. Tenía ganas de vomitar y su estado anímico no ayudaba para nada. Agarró una revista intentando distraerse de aquel malestar, pero no lo logró, ya que era un número viejo de Corazón de Bruja y Harry se besaba apasionadamente con la modelo, lo que aumentó sus ganas de vomitar… aunque no haya comido demasiado. <em>Es lo mejor, es lo mejor para mí y para todos, que se quede con ella…<em> intentaba convencerse.

Se sentía triste, aplacada y el sabor de la derrota era inconmensurable. La charla que tuvo con Harry la dejó peor que antes, pero eso no era lo único que estaba sintiendo. Los síntomas eran realmente preocupantes. Por momentos no podía mover los brazos, ni las piernas, es como si estuviera paralizada por una horrenda enfermedad que la torturaba sin piedad. Los malos presentimientos se vinieron encima para aplastarla sin piedad, en cuanto peor se sentía, las sugestiones sobre su muerte aumentaban. Es que no había dudas, estaba padeciendo las consecuencias de esa poción en su sangre, si hasta olvidó detalles, le hizo creer cosas que jamás habían pasado. Movió los dedos con dificultad y se los miró gimiendo de dolor: las articulaciones no le respondían y la sentía astillas en la cabeza, que no le permitían respirar con normalidad…

¿Por qué sentía que ese era el fin? No se animó a decírselo a Harry, porque creyó que no era el momento. Ginny sentía que se estaba muriendo lentamente, como tantos sueños que alguna vez había anidado en su interior, como las ganas de vivir, de sentir, de esperar un futuro mejor… Agonizaban las esperanzas, las inocentes ilusiones, la ternura, su cuerpo estaba manoseado, sucio, incapaz de seguir existiendo, estaba demás en el mundo y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando… No existía el consuelo ni el cristalino refugio de la fantasía, la tristeza lo había abarcado todo, porque el amor que sintieron se apagaba lentamente como su vida y ya no podía resucitar… se habían causado tanto daño y ella, estaba impedida, quieta, paralizada y claudicaba ante el dolor de sus sueños quebrados.

Lo peor era sentir que no quedaba nada por hacer. Lo irreversible de las heridas que se habían causado, lo invisible de todas y cada una de las ilusiones a las cuales ya no podía aferrarse bajo ningún concepto…

¿Por qué las cosas no habían podido ser diferentes? Tal vez, si ella si le hubiese confesado a tiempo la verdad a Harry, podría repararse el daño causado. Pierce Lauper había sido el mayor error de su vida, de eso no había ninguna duda. Ese hombre, que absurdamente creyó que podía ser un padre para Alma, la engañó, la golpeó y intentó manipularla con un brebaje venenoso, que la estaba matando en vida…

Cerró los ojos, completamente fusilado ante ese panorama desolador, cuando April Bones entró en la habitación y se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo…

-¡Ginny! – Exclamó- Harry me avisó que estabas internada, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado. Jack no pudo venir por precaución, pero te manda un beso…

-Estoy bien, o eso creo. – mintió enseguida.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?

-Tenías razón, April – musitó ella, angustiada- Pierce me doblegó… ¿recuerdas que me comporté de modo extraño?- su amigo asintió con la cabeza- Me dio un brebaje, que no tengo idea de qué es…

-¿Lo recordaste? – Ginny asintió sin fuerzas. No estaba preparada para revivir esa pesadilla una vez más.- Dime qué te hizo esa sanguijuela… - le rogó April, aterrada.

-Pierce me violó.-soltó por fin Ginny.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que oyes, te juro que me siento tan sucia, tan marcada… - las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos nuevamente- Me quiero morir, no soporto más estar viva… recordé lo peor que me ha pasado...

-Tranquila, Pierce está preso, ya no podrá hacerte daño Ginny – la consoló, aunque sabía que eso no servía de nada- El pagará por lo que hizo…

-April, hay que algo que quiero que sepas, no se lo he dicho a Harry porque no están bien las cosas entre nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó cuando vino a verte? Está loco por ti, Ginny, estaba desesperado cuando me llamó, no sabes todo lo que…

-Harry me dijo que amaba.– su amiga sonrió- me dijo pidió perdón por el comportamiento que tuvo en estos últimos meses.

-Eso es una buena noticia. – Dijo aliviada la periodista- ¿Por qué sigues tan triste? Todo se está aclarando por fin.

-Ya no hay más tiempo para nosotros… lo mío con Harry se terminó, sin empezar.

-¿Qué dices, Ginny? ¡Tienen una hija, tú lo amas!

-Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no puedo… - se secó las lágrimas e intentó reponerse.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? – preguntó April, asustada.

-April, me siento muy débil. –le confesó por fin Ginny- Siento que me pesan los brazos, y mi estómago se revuelve sin razón…

-Los sanadores se encargarán de que te recuperes.- dijo convencida- No debes preocuparte por eso, en serio…

-Yo soy sanadora, April. –le recordó de forma perspicaz- Entiendo cuáles síntomas son normales y cuáles no. Te aseguro que no he oído nada parecido a lo que me esta ocurriendo, es muy raro… y me temo que se debe a esa poción que Pierce me forzó a beber…

-Ginny, me estás asustando, no me gusta que hables como si…

-Me estoy muriendo April… - le confesó con un hilo de voz. A su amiga se le empañaron los ojos.

-No digas eso – dijo la periodista, empezando a llorar- No me digas eso, por favor…

-Necesito ver a Alma.- dijo Ginny, sin hacerle caso- Necesito estar con ella, la extraño…

-Ron y Hermione la van a traer, no te preocupes.-dijo mientras sollozaba compulsivamente- Ginny, debes estar en un error, tu no puedes morir, no puede ser.

-No, estoy segura – dijo tragando.- Esa poción es venenosa… nadie podría resistirla.

-¡Tú eres muy fuerte! – Masculló April mientras le temblaba el labio.- Siempre has podido sobreponerte, y los sanadores…

-No creo que puedan hacer algo por mí. –la cortó Ginny en seco- Debes creerme, se de lo que te hablo April…

-¡No, no, no me digas eso! – se abrazaron fuertemente.

Así los encontraron Ron, Hermione y Alma. Se quedaron de piedra al verlas tan tristes…

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Ginny! – Hermione se unió al abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Hermione…

-¡Mami! ¿Estás enferma? – intervino Alma asustada.

-Ven aquí mi amor…- la sentó encima de su regazo y le besó la frente, emocionada.- ¿Qué haría sin ti? Te amo tanto Alma…

-Papá está afuera…- le reveló Alma, algo sorprendida por la reacción de su mamá- Me dijo que tu ibas a estar bien… ¿es cierto mami?

-Si mi amor, estaré bien – durante una fracción de segundo April y Ginny se lanzaron una mirada de complicidad y dolor- Siempre estaré contigo… ¿sabes? – la besó con cariño.

-¿Te reconciliaste con Harry? – preguntó Hermione. Ginny negó.

-¿Papá y tú van a ser novios?- Alma estaba ilusionada con la idea.

-No mi amor-Hermione abrió los ojos grandes. ¿Había rechazado a Harry? Interrogó a April con la mirada, pero ella la desvió. Algo raro estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué no puedes estar con papá? – dijo Alma.

-Ya sabes como son las cosas linda- contestó su madre.

-¿Por qué te descompensaste, Ginny? – quiso saber Ron, algo alarmado por su palidez.

-Solo fue un desmayo por falta de alimentación.- mintió Ginny. Hermione hizo un gesto escéptico que su cuñada ignoró.- No es el momento de hablar del tema…

Harry estaba tirado en una de las butacas, en las afueras de la habitación de Ginny. Una tristeza sin fin lo envolvía sin pudores, y se restregaba los ojos intentado consolarse de las pocas horas de sueño había podido disfrutar. No daba más, todo era una pesadilla. Ginny parecía muy débil, no le gustaba nada su aspecto…entonces le agarró un dolor en el centro de su pecho, un dolor inexplicable con palabras, que cegó su vista, que perforó su corazón, que lo torturaba hasta el cansancio, como si miles de maleficios _cruciatus_ le penetraran su piel… El desconsuelo y el abatimiento se hicieron presentes hasta dejarlo hecho una misera en aquella silla. Lloró otra vez como un niño de solo imaginar a Ginny siendo violada, ultrajada por ese gusano, le producía ganas de romper algo, pero nada servía, ya había ocurrido…

Rogaba que Malfoy pudiera interrogar a Pierce Lauper para que ese maldito cerdo pague por todo el daño causado. No tenía sentido que se quede en San Mungo por mucho tiempo, ya que Ginny estaba acompañada por sus amigas, Alma y Ron, el estaba de más. Estar allí sin poder tocarla… era completamente doloroso y no podía soportarlo.

Respiró hondo y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, Nicolson lo frenó. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano y tenía el rostro serio.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento, Harry?

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo que ir Azkabán, se trata de un asunto urgente Nicolson.

-Es sobre Ginny, tengo los resultados de los análisis.- dijo gravemente el sanador.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Vamos a mi despacho –Caminaron hasta el lugar y se sentaron en el escritorio.- Bueno, hoy me dieron los resultados…

-Te escucho.- dijo.

-Mira, Harry quiero ser honesto contigo – el palideció, sabía que no serían buenas noticias – Ginny está intoxicada con una poción desconocida. Se trata de una mezcla rara de Veritaserum y otros ingredientes, que están prohibidos a libre circulación…

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? – repuso Harry con el corazón acelerado.

-Que esta poción con la cual la intoxicaron, no tiene antídoto. – Soltó compungido- No está aprobada por el Ministerio de la Magia… - explicó el sanador, apeando- Yo no tengo ni idea de qué es, pero la verdad esto es muy preocupante…

-¿Por qué?

-Según mi hipótesis, la poción sirve para doblegar la voluntad y los sentimientos de quién la bebe.- dijo Nicolson asqueado - Es realmente terrible… Lamento afirmar que contiene ciertos ingredientes propios de la magia negra, que resultan mortales…

-¿Qué? ¡Qué dijiste! – Gritó Harry - ¿Me quieres decir que Ginny se va a morir?

-No si logramos hacer un antídoto…

-¡Háganlo entonces! ¡Háganlo de una jodida vez! Ella no puede morir, Nicolson – decía desesperado- Alma, la necesita, y yo… - se le empañaron los ojos- ¡Pagaré lo que sea, pero no dejes que se muera!

-¡Cálmate! En estos casos hay que…

-¿Qué me calme, dices? – Harry iba y venía por el despacho- ¡Me estás diciendo que Ginny puede morir y tú me dices que me calme! ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin ella, Nicolson! ¡No soportaré que le pase algo!

-Los sanadores están intentando preparar algún antídoto para evitar que Ginevra muera.

-¡NO LO DIGAS, INÚTIL! – Aulló Harry enloquecido.- ¡Hagan el maldito antídoto!

-Tenemos un problema, Harry. – respondió tranquilo el sanador.

-¿Cuál? ¡Ya le dije que pagaré lo que sea!

-Hay algo importante que debes saber…

-¡Diga todo junto! –se exasperó el buscador- ¿Cree que estoy para andar escuchando tus mugrosos preámbulos?

-Ginny está embarazada.- reveló Nicolson sin asco.

Harry se estremeció su rostro adquirió un color pálido enfermizo.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Lo que oyó, señor Potter. Ginny está embarazada…

-¿Cómo puede ser?

-¿Hace falta que le diga cómo? – torció los ojos con malhumor.

-Debe haber un error, Ginny siempre se cuidaría, es sanadora…

-Claro que Ginny se cuidaba, pero la poción con la que está intoxicada corta los efectos del brebaje anticonceptivo. – explicó Henry Nicolson.

-No lo puedo creer… es algo increíble.- ¡Iba a ser padre otra vez! Y con la misma mujer…

-Créelo, tiene ocho semanas de gestación.- Harry se tomó la cabeza.- ¿Es tuyo, Harry? ¿Ese bebé es tuyo?

-Sí.- dijo sin dudar. Aunque el hijo de puta de Pierce Lauper la haya violado, el recordaba bien que era estéril… miró fijo al sanador.- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la poción?

-Si le damos algún antídoto, el bebé no lo resistirá.- dijo apenado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Harry pudo procesar la información. Ginny embarazada… el antídoto, la poción. Todo parecía ser un pesadilla…- Lo siento.

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué pasará con ella?

-Sin el antídoto, no podría asegurar que llegue a gestar a la criatura por más de seis meses.

-¿De todas maneras, perderá al bebé? – concluyó Harry espantado.

-Según mis hipótesis, sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Nos acercamos a la recta final! le queda muy poquito para el desenlace.

Espero que me sigan acompañando con sus opiniones. Dejaré, como siempre, adelanto en redes sociales!

Los quiero y espero sus comentarios/críticas.

Ah, con respecto a eso, ahora fanfiction implementó cambios, pueden dejar "loggeados" a través de twitter y facebook (deben estar conectados a alguna de esas redes sociales) y publicarán con su nombre. De paso, les puedo contestar.. es un dato pero quizá les sirva.

Saludoos!

Joanne


	24. Antídoto

**Hola a todos! La verdad es que ya no tengo más palabras para agradecerles que sigan esta historia, me siento tan acompañada por sus comentarios, por el pedido de actualizaciones y cuando colocan la historia en favoritos y en alertas, gracias de verdad por hacerme sentir que al menos, la pasan bien mientras la leen... Se que el capítulo anterior fue duro a nivel sentimental y melodrama jaja, les pido disculpas por eso, pero lamentablemente es una historia de drama, sin embargo en este intenté darle un descanso en este capitulo!**

**Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo disfrutar de este cap, y espero de corazón que les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

**Capítulo 24**

**Antídoto**

_Ven te daré todos mis sueños_

_Que vivo de ilusiones_

_Y así no se vivir_

_Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti_

_Y el fuego en que me quemo_

_Quiero morir en tu veneno_

_Beberlo de tu piel y mi piel._

Iba y venía por el áspero suelo del calabozo mirando con aversión al sujeto que tenía enfrente. Yacía atado, con la cabeza gacha, como si sus pies fuesen algo entretenido de observar. Draco Malfoy movía su varita de forma intermitente, sin dejar de emitir expresiones crudas y frías. Ese hombre no merecía ni el más mínimo atisbo de piedad. Apenas lo consolaba la idea de que éste tendría su merecido estando encerrado en la cárcel de Azkabán de por vida. Sonrió al imaginárselo encerrado y desesperado, rogando piedad. Era lo menos que se merecía por ser una lacra.

-Te lo repito por última vez Lauper – mugió Malfoy perdiendo la paciencia.-¿Qué bebió Christian Stebbins para morir así? ¡HABLA!

-Yo… - intentó enunciar Pierce.

-Tú eres una alimaña y mereces morir.- completó Draco repulsivamente.

-Creí que éramos amigos.

-Conmovedor –siseó Malfoy con sarcasmo- ¿Amigos tú y yo? Solo te tuve lástima durante todos estos años…

-Me traicionaste vendiéndote a Potter. – sentenció conteniendo la rabia.

-Yo no te traicioné… -lo miró con asco – Yo jamás te fui leal…

-¿Así que te uniste al clan de Potter, Malfoy?-dedujo Pierce dolido- Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti…

-¿Pensabas que iba a estar al lado tuyo, un golpeador de mujeres? – musitó Malfoy enojado-No, te equivocaste Lauper. No me mezclo con hijos de puta como tú.

-¡Maldito traidor! – gritó intentando soltarse.

-¡Cállate la boca infeliz! ¡Háblame de lo que le hicieron a Stebbins y a Ginevra!

-No te interesa – saltó Pierce. Malfoy se encolerizó y le propinó un puñetazo en el pómulo, el cual enseguida se tornó de un color morado. Pierce gimió de dolor.- Eres un hijo de puta…

-Bla bla bla – se burló él – Dime lo que quieras, pero empieza a cantar infeliz. ¿No sabías que tengo permiso de torturarte si te niegas?

-Me muero de miedo… - intentó sonar irónico pero no lo logró.

-Lo sé, siempre fuiste un cobarde sin remedio – dijo Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros- No esperaba mucho más de ti Lauper…

-No voy a decirte nada.

-Es una pena.- dijo arrastrando las palabras- Porque Ginevra está internada, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué? – el rostro de Pierce se tensó en una mueca de preocupación- ¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Te importa tu ex novia? – dijo Draco encolerizado- ¿Te importa ella, cuando la engañaste toda tu vida? ¡ERES UN CÍNICO!

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

-¡Si lo sé, Lauper y muy bien! ¡La engañaste, le ocultaste que eras estéril y después la doblegaste de la forma más vil!– Lo jaló de los pelos obligando a Pierce a sostenerle la mirada.

-¡Cierra el pico!- Malfoy no le hizo caso.

-¿Sabes como se le dice eso en mi idioma, cabrón? ¡POCO HOMBRE! –le escupió en la cara.

-¿Qué le…pasó… a Ginny…?- balbuceó Pierce jadeando de dolor.- ¿qué es lo que le pasó…?

-Estás hasta las pelotas, Lauper… ¡empieza a hablar!

-¡QUIERO SABER QUÉ LE PASÓ! –Intentó soltarse y Malfoy le pegó una cachetada.

-A mi no me levantes la voz, pedazo de mierda.-le gritó- A tu ex novia le harán análisis de sangre para comprobar con qué la intoxicaste, pero tú podrías darme información sobre el asunto. No nos hagas renegar, lo sabremos de todas formas…

-¿Ella se está muriendo? – tanteó Pierce. Malfoy tuvo un mal presentimiento. Si Lauper preguntaba eso es porque lo que sean que le haya hecho ingerir, podía provocar la muerte.- ¡Dime Malfoy! ¿Se está muriendo? – Draco apretó más su cabello.

-¿Qué le hiciste para dominarla? – Lo apuró sacado- ¡Dilo de una jodida vez, hijo de puta!

-¡Sub potestatem! – Gritó Pierce desesperado- ¡Sub Potestatem! ¡Hagan algo para que ella no muera, por favor!

Draco quedó de piedra ante la mención de ese extraño nombre. ¿Qué demonios era Sub Potestatem? "Bajo mi poder", la frase le daba mala espina.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – dijo bajando la voz con algo de impotencia. Le temblaba la mano.

-Una poción ilegal… ¡ay! – Malfoy lo sacudió con vehemencia

-¡Continúa, lacra! – lo instó sin piedad.

-Una poción que hicimos con…- se interrumpió, sin estar seguro de continuar.- con…

-¿Con la rata de tu padre? – Pierce se sorprendió por su correcta deducción - ¡Si, ya se que está vivo ese desgraciado! ¡Y en cuanto pueda lo aplastaré como una cucaracha!

-Tú… tú…

-¡Yo sé leer entre líneas! ¡No soy tan estúpido como tú! – Ladró Malfoy - ¿Sub Potestatem es mortal? – Aún lo sostenía de cabello y apoyó su varita en la cien. Era mejor que ese desgraciado no jugara con su suerte, porque Draco no era de tener paciencia.- ¡HABLA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

-No puedo hablar… Yo…

-¿Ah no? – Sonrió Malfoy con una mirada francamente atemorizante.- ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes?

-No. – Lo desafió Pierce, harto de sentirse humillado.- No puedo, él me matará…

-¿Le tienes miedo a papi Félix? – Se burló él, insinuante- ¡Qué pena! Porque sino te mata él, lo haré yo, y no sin antes torturarte…

-¡BASTA!

-¡TE ORDENÉ QUE NO ME LEVANTARAS LA VOZ, SANGUIJUELA! – saltó Malfoy impasiblemente- ¿ACASO NO SABES QUIÉN MANDA AQUÍ? – Lo abofeteó fuertemente y más gemidos de dolor por parte de Lauper retumbaron en el calabozo- Si pudiera Lauper, te juro que te mataría… pero me daré el gusto de verte encerrado aquí hasta el día de tu muerte…

-Hijo de puta…- dijo Pierce en un murmullo. - ¡Eres un resentido, jamás pudiste superar la muerte de Astoria y por eso…! –antes estos dichos, Draco se descontroló.

_-¡Crucio!_ – el hechizo dio en el pecho de Pierce. La silla se cayó por el impacto pero el ruido fue aglutinado por los gritos de dolor de su víctima- Bastardo hijo de puta…- dijo jadeante y pateó el estómago de Lauper quién aulló otra vez, lacerado - No te atrevas a nombrarla… - lo agarró de los pelos y volvió la silla a su sitio original.- Ahora que ya recibiste tu merecido vas a hablar, a menos que quieras otra sesión de tortura… ¿me oíste, infeliz?

-Yo… yo… - Malfoy volvió a sacudirlo.

-¿TU PADRE ESTÁ VIVO? ¡CONTÉSTAME O TE JURO QUE MORIRÁS! – volvió a amenazarlo.

-¡No, por favor! – gritó con la voz entumecida.

-¿Está vivo?

-¡Si, si, Félix está vivo!

-¿CÓMO ESTÁ COMPUESTA SUB POTESTATEM? – Gritaba Malfoy con el rostro a centímetros del de Pierce-

-No lo sé, no lo sé, te juro que no lo sé. Mi padre la hizo junto a sus hombres… la fórmula es un secreto, solo él la tiene…

-¿Qué hombres lo ayudaron? ¿Qué hombres?

-Gente que se unió a él, expertos en preparación de pociones, pero yo no se quienes son.- decía con la voz temblorosa- No lo sé, Draco, ¡suéltame!

-Ya te dije, las órdenes las doy yo – estaba rojo de furia- Dime, ¿por qué usaste la poción con Ginevra?

-Mi padre me obligó a…

-¡Ahora le harás cargo al hijo de puta de Félix! – aulló Malfoy más enojado que antes- ¡Rata de alcantarilla, eres peor de lo que pensé! ¿Qué efectos tiene Sub Potestatem?

-Domina la mente humana – contestó Pierce con debilidad. Malfoy lo soltó bruscamente, pero mantuvo la cercanía, para seguir intimidándolo más- Domina los sentimientos, hace creer cosas que no son, confunde…

-¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Tienes que introducirle un pelo tuyo en la mezcla y luego dársela a la víctima… entonces controla todo lo que piensa el otro, lo que siente, sus movimientos…- Explicó temblando.

-Nadie puede controlar los sentimientos de otra persona. No hay magia que pueda hacer eso, Lauper.-repuso Malfoy impaciente.

-Solo confunde, hace creer a la víctima cosas que jamás sucedieron– clarificó Pierce.

-Eres un cerdo – saltó Malfoy -¿fuiste capaz de darle eso a tu mujer? ¿Solo para que se quede contigo?

-Yo…

-¡Cállate la boca! ¿Es mortal la poción?

-No hay antídoto que exista – contestó Pierce- Ginny…

-¿Los sanadores no serían capaces de preparar uno?

-Si, tal vez sí… pero yo no lo sé.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Ginevra cuando ella estaba intoxicada? – arremetió Malfoy cada vez más furioso.

-Yo…

-¿La violaste hijo de puta? ¡CONTESTA ALIMAÑA!

-Si…-Malfoy le pegó un puñetazo.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una mujer! ¡Hijo de puta! – más golpes.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!- sollozaba Pierce. Draco estaba como loco, no podía pensar…el era culpable de lo que hizo Pierce, si hubiera hablado a tiempo, tal vez habría podido evitarse… sentía ganas de matarlo, pero debía controlarse. Respiró hondo y lo miró.

-¿Dónde se esconde tu padre? – Expresó en voz alta apuntándolo con la varita.

-No… puedo…

-Te enviaré un segundo _crucio_ a la cuenta de tres y ya sabes como duelen en la cabeza. Tres, dos, uno…-levantó la varita.

-¡No! – Malfoy no se movió- Mi padre… y sus hombres… se esconden en… en…en… en … la … casa… del… bosque… - tartamudeó Pierce justo a tiempo.-

-Dame las coordenadas y no me tomes por idiota. –Pierce lo miró asustado- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres la cuentita de nuevo? – Carcajeó cínicamente- Tres, dos…

-En los bosques de Albania – saltó el detenido- Usamos un translador ilegal para poder aparecernos en otro país, porque es más seguro y…

-¡Vaya! ¿A Félix le gustan los lugares de favoritos de Voldemort? -sonrió Malfoy- Mi padre también era un aficionado a ese tirano… - agarró su maletín y sacó unos papeles.- Bueno tu declaración está lista, fracasado. Solo puedo decirte que te espera cadena perpetua por ser el títere de tu padre…

-¡NO!

-¿No? – Negó con la cabeza- Me temo que sí, infeliz y no te das una idea de la satisfacción que me produce – Pierce gimió en un sollozo- Así que prepárate porque de aquí no te saca nadie. No quiero ni pensar cuando Potter te agarre… no haré nada por evitarlo, Lauper. Te mereces que te muelan a golpes por ser un insecto desagradable -cerró el maletín- Que tengas una grata estadía en el infierno… ¡Guardias!

**0*0*0**

Harry intentaba procesar la información que Henry Nicolson le estaba dando sobre Ginny, pero se sentía incapaz. Estaba embarazada, pero ese bebé no podía nacer. Era como una ilusión rota, algo que inexorablemente estaba destinado a morir. Como el amor de ellos… ¿por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué tenía que ponerlo en esa situación? ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ginny la verdad? ¿Y si no llegaban a preparar el antídoto? ¿Y si Ginny no quería beberlo? Masajeó sus sienes, intentando a aferrarse a sí mismo, para no caer redondo en el piso de la atormentada verdad que estaba viviendo. Todo era una pesadilla, tenía que despertar, no podía ser cierto…

-Lo siento Harry – dijo Nicolson, sin embargo parecía indolente, pero Harry no lo notó.- Necesito tu autorización y empezaremos a hacer el antídoto…

-Háganlo… tiene a mi disposición el oro que necesiten.- contestó con un hilo de voz.

-Así será, haremos todo lo posible.

-El bebé no va a vivir ¿verdad? – Dijo aún sin poder creerlo y el sanador asintió.-Eso significa que no tiene posiblidades…

-Del uno por ciento.-afirmó él. Harry tragó saliva, como si las palabras que dijera a continuación le costaran un tremendo esfuerzo emitirlas. Miró hacia un punto vacío y preguntó con la voz rota:

-En ese caso, ¿no sería prudente interrumpir el embarazo?

-¡No!- Harry lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido- No es posible eso…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Crees que Ginny aceptaría? – Harry pensó en ella y supo que la respuesta era negativa.-Y no podemos hacerlo contra su voluntad…

-Tienes razón…-admitió la derrota.

-Ginny tiene que saber la verdad, tiene que saber que probablemente el bebé no resistirá el antídoto…

-Ella…

-No podemos engañarla, - insistió seriamente- hay que decirle que está embarazada.

-No querrá arriesgar al bebé- dijo Harry preocupado- Cuando sepa que lo perderá…

-No tiene sentido, el bebé no podrá sobrevivir al antídoto.- aseveró Nicolson- Y sin él, ambos morirían… ¿comprendes?

-¿Serán capaces de encontrarlo? – quiso saber Harry - ¿Podrán preparar un antídoto para una poción tan nociva?

-Tenemos tu dinero para comprar los ingredientes más costosos – contestó Nicolson- Y los mejores profesionales de nuestro lado. Yo creo que hay buenas expectativas para preparar el antídoto. Ginny debe beberlo cuanto antes, su vida está en peligro…

-Pero el bebé…

-Olvídate del bebé– Dijo rotundamente Nicolson y Harry se estremeció.-

-¡Qué fácil lo dices, cabrón! ¡Cómo se nota que no es tu hijo de quién estás hablando! – farfulló quebrado.- ¿Tienes idea de la pesadilla que me estás contando?

-Lo lamento mucho Harry, pero así es.-repuso él con tranquilidad.-Dudo que apenas llegue al sexto mes de embarazo… -respiró hondo- Lo que es preciso que entiendas es que no hay opciones Harry, no puedes elegir entre el bebé y Ginny. O es ella, o no es ninguno de los dos.

-¡Maldita sea! –dijo desesperado- ¡Hay que interrumpir el embarazo!

-Si hablas con Ginny y la convences…

-¡No la convenceré! –dijo a punto de romper algo- ¡Es una locura estar esperando que pierda al bebé! ¿No lo entiendes Nicolson?

-Tranquilízate.

-¿Cómo le digo que está embarazada pero que el bebé no podrá…? ¡Esto es un infierno! – exclamó Harry con voz hondonada.

-Es terrible – admitió el sanador sin dar muestras de perder la compostura- pero es cierto, Harry. No podemos hacer nada… Ginny y tú pueden tener otros hijos, no deben…

-Disculpen ¿molesto?– dijo una voz que irrumpió en la oficina. Harry volteó su cabeza. Era Ron.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Harry?

-Si.

-Les dejo mi despacho – intervino el sanador- Yo debo seguir con mi trabajo. Con permiso.- Se retiró sin acotar nada más.

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo Ron preocupado- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Siéntate. Tengo algo muy importante para decirte.- dijo Harry.

-¿Es sobre Ginny? – se asustaba su amigo. Harry asintió- ¿Qué te dijo Nicolson? ¿Tiene algo grave?

-Lauper la intoxicó con una poción para dominarla – Harry le resumió todo el informe de Nicolson acerca de ese brebaje y Ron palideció.-

-¿Mortal? ¿Es mortal? – los ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas.-No puede ser… hay que hacer algo urgente Harry… no podemos dejar que…

-¡Claro que no permitiremos que le pase nada! – dijo más para sí mismo- Ella estará bien, estará bien… yo…

-¿Y si Nicolson no puede preparar el antídoto? – dijo Ron angustiado.

-Lo logrará.-A Harry se le aguaron los ojos y no tuvo éxito en reprimir una lágrima, que rápidamente se apresuró a escurrir. Ron estaba hecho una estatua, al parecer no había procesado las terribles noticias que su mejor amigo le contó- Puse a mi disposición el oro para…

Se hizo un silencio horrible, devastador.

-Mi hermana no puede morir… - en la mitad de la frase Ronald se quebró, comenzó a restregarse los ojos.

-Hay algo más – Ron levantó la cabeza y al notar la mirada de su amigo, se asustó terriblemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Harry fue torturado por un avasallamiento en el pecho que sin rodeos le amordazó los sentidos- ¡Habla de una vez, Harry!

-Ginny está embarazada.-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.- Está embarazada.

-¿Cómo? – Ron se puso de pie- ¿Es tuyo?- agregó al instante.

-Si…- confirmó Harry- Es mío, pero… - se frotó el pecho.- no hay posibilidades que… El antídoto aniquilará al feto…y sino lo bebe, morirán los dos…-dos lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

-¿Cómo pudieron ser tan inconcientes? – Lo increpó Ron enojado, pero Harry sabía que estaba canalizando ese dolor ciego, a través de la furia.- ¿Acaso no aprendiste a cuidarte infeliz?

-La poción que le dio Lauper corta todos los efectos de cualquier cosa que se beba.-aclaró Harry- Ginny se cuidaba pero…- no pudo continuar- El bebé morirá…no podrá vivir… y sino le dan el antídoto, ninguno de los dos sobrevivirá…- Ron revolvió sus cabellos y Harry tuvo un deja vu de cuando Dumbledore le confesó la profecía que marcó su vida.-Es una pesadilla… esto es una pesadilla… yo quiero a ese hijo Ron…pero no me importa al lado de ella… -sintió una punzada de culpa que se sumó al cúmulo de emociones que lo estaban matando en vida.- yo no puedo vivir sin ella… no puedo…-lloró como un nene, sus verdes ojos empezaron a despedir lágrimas a borbotones y estaba tan destruido que ni siquiera le importó llorar delante de su mejor amigo-Si ella se muere…yo me mato Ron… me mato…- Ron lo tomó de la camisa bruscamente.

-¡NO VA A MORIR MALDITO IMBÉCIL! ¡DEJA DE DECIRLO! – Gritó furioso- ¡No va a morir!- lo soltó y Harry se tambaleó- Ella va a estar bien…-dijo jadeando.

-¿No lo comprendes? – se miraron y con esa mirada ambos sabían que estaban sintiendo exactamente lo mismo- Ginny no soportará perder al niño-balbuceó Harry- La conozco, temo que no acceda a beber el antídoto, temo que quiera sacrificarse en pos del niño y Nicolson fue claro, no hay opciones, solo podemos salvar a Ginny …

-Hay que hablar con ella – dijo Ron completamente pálido.- Hay que explicarle esta situación.

-Le dije a Nicolson que lo mejor era interrumpir el embarazo.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Que si Ginny está de acuerdo… pero…

-Claro que no accederá.-coincidió Ron, sin dejarlo terminar.- Mejor ni le plantees esa posibilidad… pensará que no quieres tenerlo.

-Pero… ¿qué dices? Yo…

-Lo sé.

-No le digas a Hermione, por favor – le rogó Harry levantando la cabeza. Los ojos verdes los tenía rojos… Ron negó con la misma expresión de espanto en la mirada. Entonces se dieron un abrazo. Harry sucumbió otra vez, dos lágrimas poblaron su rostro- No se como voy a hacer con todo esto Ron.

-Estamos juntos, no te dejaré solo. – Intentó tranquilizarlo Ron- Ginny va a estar bien…

-¿La viste? ¿Cómo sigue?

-Está con Alma. – Contestó Ron apenado- Vinieron mis padres…

-No es conveniente que Molly y Arthur sepan lo que está pasando.- dijo Harry con voz firme, y su amigo asintió, convencido-No se lo tomarán bien y… Lo mejor es que yo hable con Ginny… aunque no se cómo voy a decirle todo esto… va a ser muy duro para ella, temo que sea contraproducente…

-Es mejor que se lo digas tú, antes que Nicolson…

-Ella no quiere verme- le aclaró Harry.

-¿Cómo que no quiere verte? – dijo sorprendido.

-Me pidió que me alejara- el celular de Harry sonó antes de que pudiera seguir explicando lo que pasaba. Era Draco Malfoy- Es Draco, seguro tiene novedades del hijo de puta de Lauper… ¡lo voy a matar con mis propias manos! – ladró Harry empezando a expulsar su tristeza en la ira hacia ese sujeto.

-Será mejor que atiendas…

-Malfoy. – Contestó Harry con la voz tomada.- ¿Hay novedades?

_-Si, y no son de las mejores_. – dijo arrastrando las palabras- _Interrogué a Pierce Lauper_.

-¿Qué te dijo?

_-Intoxicó a Ginny con una poción llamada Sub Potestatem –_

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

_-No tengo la fórmula._ – explicó Draco en un susurro- _Pero parece que domina la mente humana… y obliga a quién la bebe a obedecer en todo lo que le dicte la poción… _

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡Maldito bastardo!

_-Lo he torturado_. – Dijo Malfoy con placer- _Como te decía, no sabe la fórmula, pero me dijo que no tienen el antídoto posible…_

-Nicolson podrá preparar uno, el mismo me lo dijo, Ginny estará bien.

-_La poción es mortal, Potter. Lauper me lo aseguró…_- le advirtió lastimeramente_- Así que dile a ese sanador que se apure, o Ginevra no lo resistirá._

-¡Lo sé! ¡Nicolson podrá prepararla!- Harry lo decía para convencerse. Ron lo miraba cada vez más asustado y empezó a ir y venir en el despacho de Nicolson.

_-Félix Lauper está vivo, Potter. _

-¿El padre de Pierce? – dijo sorprendido.

_-Si, él es quién está detrás de todo esto. ¿Piensas que Pierce es capaz de organizar algo tan grande? _– Chascó la lengua con escepticismo- _No, es demasiado cobarde…_

-¿Cómo puede estar vivo?

_-Es un delincuente. Se esconde en los bosques de Albania. Esa es la famosa casa del Bosque donde te hicieron depositar el oro del asalto en FLY._

-¿Dónde Voldemort estuvo durante su exilio? – dijo Harry asqueado.

_-Exactamente. Voy a hablar con el ministro, hay que ir a buscarlo antes de que se entere que la lacra de su hijo lo traicionó…_

-¡Si, no hay que perder el tiempo! - exclamó desesperado.

_-Cuando tenga novedades te llamaré._

-Adiós.

Ron y Harry se miraron.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Félix Lauper… está vivo… y la poción que Ginny bebió se llama Sub Potestatem.- resolló Harry atropelladamente.

-¿Félix Lauper vivo? - dijo escéptico.

-Si, él es responsable de todo esto.

-¡Carajo, todo está podrido!

-Era evidente que había un pez gordo de todo este desastre.-bufó Harry.-Tengo que hablar con Nicolson… cuánto más datos tenga, más cerca estará de preparar el antídoto…

-¿Cuándo hablarás con Ginny?

-No lo sé. – Dijo Harry preocupado.- Necesito hablar con Nicolson primero. No dejes a tu hermana sola, por favor…

-Alma está aquí.- informó Ron.- ¿Por qué no vas a verlas?

-Necesito que Al se quede contigo durante este tiempo… yo… iré a visitarla pero ahora no tengo cara para enfrentarla y decirle que su madre… -dejó la frase inconclusa y evitó la mirada de su mejor amigo. Sin agregar nada más, se retiró del consultorio con aspecto abatido. Ron masajeó sus sienes, con la expresión consternada. Entendía a Harry, el estaba transitando el mismo infierno y la tristeza lo paralizaba junto con el miedo a lo peor. El tampoco podía vivir sin su hermana…

* * *

><p>Ginny despertó sobresaltada. Era la madrugada… Habían pasado un par de horas y la habían sedado para dormir un poco. Le dolían las articulaciones y las piernas le temblaban. Cerró los ojos intentando mover los dedos, pero no lo consiguió. Cada síntoma que padecía le daba la razón: se estaba muriendo y nadie podría hacer nada para salvarla. Nicolson había convencido a April y a Hermione que se lleven a Alma a descansar, luego de que la niña se haya dormido en el regazo de su madre. La pelirroja no estaba nada bien. Había cenado demasiado porque, increíblemente, un apetito voraz la invadía. Apostaba que esa poción que Pierce le obligó a beber tenía efectos colaterales y aumentaba el hambre. En ese momento el estómago se le revolvió, y le vino una arcada. Rápidamente se puso de pie con una mano en la boca y la frente transpirada. Corrió hacia el pequeño baño de esa habitación de San Mungo, pero no llegó a tiempo. Se vomitó en la mano salpicando los azulejos del baño.<p>

-Caramba…- farfulló quejosa. Fue hacia el lavabo y se lavó las manos y la cara. Se miró al espejo. Su imagen era deplorable, estaba ojerosa, flaca y muy pálida. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba? El interrogante hizo que apartara la vista de la imagen de sí misma que le devolvía el espejo. Agarró su varita y limpió el asqueroso estropicio con un _fregotego_. Sus oídos captaron el chirrido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-Hija… -esa voz le conmovió las entrañas. Ginny salió del baño, para cerciorarse que no la había imaginado. Era cierto: sus padres estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación mirándola con desarraigo.- Hijita… - le extendió los brazos.

-Mamá…- Ginny no dudó: aceptó el abrazo reconfortante de una llorosa Molly- Papi…- Arthur se unió al abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto pequeña…- balbuceó lleno de culpa- Siento haberte juzgado, ahora que estás tan débil…

-Los necesito – afirmó Ginny – Necesito que estén a mi lado… se que he estado mal, se que no los he valorado pero…- derramó dos lágrimas- No me dejen sola ahora, tengo mucho miedo…

-Estamos contigo – aseguró Molly acariciándole el pelo- Jamás debimos permitir que te fueras de nuestra vida, fuimos unos pésimos padres.

-No… - negó Ginny convencida- no tienen la culpa de lo estúpida que fui… me equivoqué tanto. Alejé a Alma de ustedes… le negué a Harry su propia hija, estuve pésimo.

-No nos lamentemos más- intervino Arthur con los ojos acuosos.- ¿Por qué estabas en el baño?

-Vomité-Arthur y Molly se preocuparon.- Es que cené demasiado anoche.

-Acuéstate. El sanador Nicolson nos dijo que debes guardar reposo.- Ginny le hizo caso y Molly la arropó. Arthur se sentó del otro lado y le tomó la mano a su hija. Se lo notaba afectado por la situación…- ¿Qué te está sucediendo cielo? ¿Por qué estás internada? Nicolson nos dijo que estás muy débil… pero no nos dio detalles de tu estado.

-Nada mami, nada grave – mintió Ginny con evasivas.- Me recuperaré…

-Alma está en casa de Hermione – informó Arthur- Hemos ido a verla, está muy preocupada por ti, pero contenta de que te pudo visitar- Ginny sonrió con melancolía.

-Alma estará bien. Harry es un excelente padre para ella.- Sus padres la miraron, alarmados.

-¿Por qué hablas así, Gin? – dijo su madre palideciendo.

-Es la verdad. Hasta ahora Harry no me ha defraudado como padre.- suspiró Ginny.

-Pero, tu podrás ayudarlo a criar a Alma.- terció el señor Weasley- Aunque no estén juntos…

-Claro que sí.- contestó Ginny sin mirarlo.- Criaremos a Al juntos…-un vacío le penetró el pecho. Eso jamás iba a suceder, ella tenía los días contados.

-Ginevra… ¿qué estás ocultando? – Saltó Molly girando su cabeza para que la mirara- ¿Hay algo que nosotros no sabemos?

-No mamá, no te preocupes, de verdad. –Respondió Ginny abruptamente-Todo está bien. Solo tengo una recaída…

-Estás muy pálida Ginny – opinó Arthur intranquilo- ¿Y si llamamos al sanador?

-Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir un poco.- apaciguó su hija y los miró-¿Se quedan conmigo hasta que me duerma? – Molly sonrió.

-Como cuando eras chiquita…- dijo nostálgica.

-Ojala puedan perdonarme por mis errores…-dijo Ginny mientras Molly le acomodaba el almohadón.

-No tenemos nada que perdonarte, hermosa- dijo su papá mitad enternecido, mitad culposo-Estamos contigo…- besó su frente con ternura.- y nada nos va a separar.

-Los amo tanto.- soltó Ginny con voz quebrada.

-Nosotros a ti, pequeña. Duerme.

* * *

><p>Hermione y April estaban en el departamento de la segunda, bebiendo un reconfortante té. Alma dormía en la habitación de April. Hermione tomó la última galleta del paquete, que quedaba tan vacío como su corazón. No le había gustado que las enfermeras de San Mungo obligaran a abandonar a Ginny. La idea de dejarla sola la atormentaba. Se había quedado muy preocupada porque su aspecto de su cuñada era apoteótico; como consecuencia, decidió acompañar a la periodista a su vivienda, para sacarle información. April no sabía disimular su malestar, tenía los ojos hinchados y guardaba un silencio sepulcral.<p>

-Ginny estaba bastante triste.- apuntó para instarla a que hablara- Es raro que no se haya reconciliado con Harry…

-Están enojados – zanjó April escuetamente.

-No entiendo porqué Ginny está tan mal de salud.

-Ya te dijo que fue por falta de alimentación.

-Y yo no le creo ese verso.- April suspiró sin replicar nada.-¿Me vas a decir la verdad o no?

-¿De qué me hablas? – la miró.

-De Ginny. No soy estúpida, algo raro está pasando. Y tú sabes más de lo que dices.

-Nada que ver.

-No te creo.

-Sería la verdad – mintió April.

-¿Qué le está pasando a Ginny? Su aspecto es deplorable y parece muy débil. Eso sin contar que estaba muy apegada a Alma, se comportó algo extraño.

-Es su hija.

-¡Vamos, April! Parecía que se estaba despidiendo o algo así – A April se le aguaron los ojos- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dímelo! ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo! – arrojó la taza con violencia en el plato.

-No te pongas así, Hermione, estás embarazada.

-Entonces no me hagas renegar – la chantajeó hábilmente- Y dime que le pasa a Ginny.-Le tomó las manos- No cargues tú sola con todo esto…

-Es que es tan… - Se quebró en llanto y Hermione se alarmó.

-¡Me estás asustando! ¡Qué pasa!

-Lauper.- contestó April apenada- Hermione, Lauper es un monstruo, nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto…

-Explícate más, ¿qué le hizo a Ginny?

-La intoxicó con una maldita poción, es por eso que está internada- Hermione palideció.- No te pongas mal, me harás sentir culpable…

-¿Una poción? ¿Qué poción?

-Una que es ilegal, no se sabe cuál es. Pero domina al damnificado, le hace creer cosas que no son, y es por eso que Ginny volvió con él, y le dijo a Alma que era su padre…- Hermione estaba horrorizada- Ginny estaba decidida a contar la verdad mucho antes, pero ese brebaje se lo impidió…

-No puede ser… - decía asqueada- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Cuando estaba en Azkabán Ginny recordó todo, recordó que le obligó a beber esa poción.-explicó April-Y hoy cuando la fui a ver me lo contó. Me contó que Lauper la violó, Hermione.

-¡No! – Sollozó Hermione tapándose la boca- ¡No!- April la abrazó- ¡Pobrecita!

-Si, te juro que estaba muy mal, pero…

-Es un cerdo hijo de puta – se le salió Hermione mientras las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.- ¡Se merece el peor de los castigos!

-Está preso.

-¡No alcanza! ¡Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos! ¡Cómo se le ocurre abusar de Ginny!- gritaba Hermione con impotencia.- ¡Le diré a Ron, y dejaré que lo mate!

-¡No, Hermione! Draco Malfoy se está encargando del caso, a estas alturas ya lo deben haber interrogado…

-Maldito bastardo. – Se sulfuró la muchacha- Es una mierda…

-¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos aquel día en tu casa? Yo lo sospeché, Hermione, sospeché que ese tipo la estaba doblegando…y no hice nada por evitarlo, me siento tan culpable…

-No es tu culpa April – volvió a tomarle las manos- No fue tu culpa, nadie podía imaginarse que ese cerdo cometa semejante aberración.

-Eso no es todo…- April tragó saliva.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ginny me contó que está padeciendo… síntomas raros.

-¿Raros?

-Ella es sanadora, Hermione. Me dijo que esa poción ilegal con cual Lauper la intoxicó es muy peligrosa…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – a la castaña le tembló la voz.

-Me dijo que no tendrá salvación, que no hay antídoto…

-¿Puede morirse, April? – Chilló sollozando- ¿Quieres decirme que Ginny puede morirse? ¿Te volviste loca? ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO ASÍ!

-¡Cálmate por favor! ¡Piensa en tu bebé! – Hermione lloró aún más.

-No va a morirse… no va a morirse, no puede ser, es injusto.

-Claro que no, encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo…- la abrazó- Por favor mantén la calma. Tu bebé y Ginny te necesitan entera…

-Tienes razón…- se refugió en los brazos de la periodista- No permitiremos que le pase nada malo ¿no?

-No, tranquila.- dijo poco convencida- Tranquila…

El timbre sonó y las dos mujeres se separaron. April se levantó y abrió la puerta sin mirar quién era. Jack la miraba preocupado.

-Siento haber venido sin avisar, pero estaba preocupado mi vida – le agarró la cara y la besó con ganas. Hermione abrió los ojos grandes, sin poder creerlo. April se quedó tiesa en su sitio.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Jack…- empezó la periodista, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-¡Jack Daniels! – Exclamó con sorpresa.- ¡El analista de Harry!

-Hermione…- empezó Jack rojo de vergüenza.

-Jamás me imaginé que…

-Lo siento.- dijo Jack a Hermione.- Puedo asegurarte que yo…

-¿Cómo es posible que tú y ella sean…? – empezó a decir Hermione.

-Una larga historia- intervino April son una sonrisa triste.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – repuso Hermione ávida de explicaciones.

-Está bien – repuso la periodista- pero entremos, no quiero que todos los vecinos se enteren de mi vida privada.

Los tres se adentraron en la vivienda y April cerró la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Félix Lauper fumaba un cigarrillo en el jardín con una tranquilidad errática. Dos de sus más fieles discípulos acompañaban ese proceder. La casa estaba tranquila y el amanecer hacía aparición con los primeros rayos de sol en espesura del bosque, iluminando los pálidos rostros de esos malvivientes. Largó el humo con parsimonia y suspiró, con resignación.<p>

-A estas alturas el imbécil de mi hijo debe haber soltado la lengua a todo el Ministerio-afirmó parpadeando hacia el horizonte. Los otros dos hicieron gestos afirmativos sin decir nada- Me temo que no tenemos otra opción…

-¿A qué te refieres? – quiso saber Rubeus con temor.

-Hay que sacar a Pierce de Azkabán – afirmó Félix con frialdad- Cueste lo que cueste- Los otros dos temblaron ligeramente. Ese viejo era capaz de atentar contra la vida de su propio hijo si le seguía trayendo inconvenientes.- Nunca nos ha convenido tenerlo de nuestro lado… Jamás debí confiar en él, es un elemento inservible.

-Pierce es tu… - empezó Blake.

-Cállate.- siseó su jefe severamente- No debes opinar sobre mis decisiones y menos si nadie te dio lugar.- Rubeus miró a su compañero como para advertirle que no lo desafíe.

-¿Cómo liberaremos a Pierce? – dijo como si fuera una misión fácil.

-Está en Azkabán… seguramente ya le dio las coordenadas de esta casa- decía Félix fríamente- es probable que los Aurores vengan a detenernos- Sonrió rencorosamente- Se piensan que les dejaré el camino libre, los imbéciles. Se piensan que Harry Potter y compañía son los dueños de esta historia… - suspiró- Qué equivocados están, ¿verdad? – los otros no contestaron.

-¿Tan seguro estás de que vendrán a buscarnos? – preguntó Blake.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, Blake- dijo-Hay que limpiar evidencias dejando algunas cosas, así piensan que están haciendo algo útil.-rió burlonamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir Félix? – preguntó Rubeus.

-Abandonaremos esta casa, es lo primordial –espetó de mal modo.-Mi hijo es una lacra; si nos dejamos estar, terminaremos detenidos como él.

-Lo bueno es que el antídoto de Sub potestatem es bueno…

-Según nuestros informes, Harry Potter le otorgó dinero al sanador Henry Nicolson.- ante esta declaración de Blake los tres rieron socarronamente.

-¿Y entonces qué haremos?- dijo Rubeus, cuando se sosegaron las burlas.

-El plan B.-contestó enigmáticamente Félix. Y sacó una botellita color verde musgo. Los demás la miraron con devoción.- Tenemos suficientes dosis para todos.

-P-p…ero señor… -tartamudeó-¿cree que es conveniente…? – empezó Blake asustado.

-¡Cállate! – fue Rubeus quién le contestó, de mal modo- Félix, ¿estás seguro de usar esa poción? Es muy fuerte, es peor que Sub…

-Es uno de los mejores inventos- miró el reloj- Los Aurores vendrán en menos de dos horas… Los efectos de esta maravilla no fallan, -levantó la botellita hacia arriba- ya la hemos probado.

-¿Tenemos que beberla ahora? – preguntó Blake como si deseara todo lo contrario.

-Por supuesto. Hay cuatro dosis listas para ser probadas…- suspiró- Y los sanadores están preparando más para el futuro en nuestra segunda guarida.-dijo con satisfacción Félix.

-¿Y los riesgos que corremos al beberla? – planteó Rubeus, tan preocupado como su compañero.

-No voy a permitir que el ministerio encuentre esta casa-dijo Félix.-Es mi labor de toda la vida, no lo perderé por un par de inútiles justicieros.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-Partimos a Azkabán en dos horas…- se puso de pie, tirando el cigarrillo y pisándolo.- Vamos a asaltar esa maldita torre y liberar a Pierce como que me llamo Félix Lauper… - miró el frasquito cilíndrico de la poción color verde. Sacó otros dos idénticos y se los entregó.- A la cuenta de tres… uno, dos, tres…

Los tres bebieron. Acto seguido Félix hizo un conjuro y la casa desapareció.

* * *

><p>Harry le ponía dos hielos a un vaso vacío. Tomó la botella de Whisky y lo sirvió. Los hielos crujieron por la diferencia de temperatura e hicieron un ruidito satisfactorio en opinión de él. No había dormido en toda la noche, ni tampoco conseguía el valor para hablar con Ginny para decirle la verdad. Estaba en su escritorio, ese que jamás usaba. Siempre lo tenía para cuestiones de negocios, pero últimamente Owen se estaba ocupando de ellos, debido al gran número de problemas que el joven estaba teniendo. Cerró los ojos viendo su ordenador. Las acciones de FLY valían el doble que ayer, pero ¿qué sentido tenía? Ginny estaba embarazada, pero su vida corría peligro. Su propio hijo no tendría oportunidad de nacer. Nicolson no había llamado para contarle novedades sobre la preparación del antídoto para Sub Potestatem. Eso lo preocupaba el doble. Si ellos, que eran los mejores profesionales, no conseguían prepararlo… Tomó aire, intentando aferrarse a los hilitos que lo mantenían atado a la realidad. De buena gana se emborracharía, para dejar de tener conciencia de quién era. La sensación nefasta de que su alma sobraba en dentro de su cuerpo lo unía inexorablemente a una amarga resignación. No podía dejar de pensar en el retoño que Ginny anidaba en su interior, y en la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para salvarlo. El corazón le latió fuerte, le dolía el tórax. Sentía como si le hubieran perforado el pecho con una varita incandescente… Sin embargo, no podía elegir a su hijo, aunque lamentara su muerte. No podía sacrificar a Ginny, él no era nada sin ella. El bebé, de cualquier manera, no tenía posibilidades… Miró la hora: las seis de la mañana y Nicolson aún no había llamado.<p>

-Carajo, suena de una vez – dijo mirando a su móvil con desesperación y la voz se le quebró.- Por favor, por favor, Nicolson… por favor, no dejes que se muera… no puedo vivir sin ella… no puedo…- escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos tras tomarse el contenido del Whisky de un violento trago. Los ojos lo traicionaron y lloró como un niño.- Ginny… Ginny…

La puerta del despacho dio un chirrido. Harry levantó la cabeza: era Kristen. Al ver su rostro empapado, se preocupó sobremanera.

-Harry…-se acercó a él con gesto maternal y lo abrazó.-¡Por merlín! ¿Qué te pasó? – el la abrazó y sollozó en sus brazos, ya rendido.- Harry…

-No puedo más, Kris…- balbuceó subyugado por la pena- no puedo más…

-¿Es por ella, Harry? Ron me comentó que está internada y…

-Se está muriendo-ella abrió se tapó la boca con las manos, realmente aterrada con la noticia. Acercó un banquito y se posicionó frente a su interlocutor.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué le pasó? -indagó.

-La intoxicaron con una poción que no tiene antídoto – explicó Harry, y Kristen le secó las lágrimas con los dedos, comprensiva- Se está muriendo, Kris. Y yo no puedo hacer nada, nada… no podría vivir sin…- la miró, cayendo en la cuenta de que era a su novia a la que le estaba contando todo eso.- Lo siento… no debería estar…

-No, Harry…

-Si, soy un animal. No puedo estar contándote todo esto a ti…

-Ginny va a estar bien, ten fe.- el se maravilló con la respuesta.-Se lo que sientes por ella… se que estás destruido, que no podrías vivir si a ella le pasa algo…

-Yo…

-No lo digas. Ambos sabemos que este es el fin – se le empañaron los ojos.

-Kris, yo… no soy un hombre para ti.- repuso Harry con convicción.

-La amas a ella. Por eso no eres un hombre para mí.- coincidió la muchacha.

-Si – dijo bajando la mirada.- La amo a ella.- Kristen suspiró-Lo siento.

-Creí que al menos me querías…

-Perdóname Kris – dijo humildemente- Te juro que no quise lastimarte…

-Yo sabía en donde me metía – reconoció con tristeza- Y sin embargo continué a tu lado, aunque miles de actitudes no me gustaban, aunque me trataras como un objeto…

-No me hagas sentir peor.

-No es mi intención –dijo Kristen sinceramente.- Creo que este fracaso es culpa de ambos.

-Nosotros nunca fuimos una pareja.-Opinó Harry-Creo que esta es la primera vez que hablamos sinceramente…

-Tienes razón… siempre fue sexo- dijo abatida.- y los últimos meses, ni siquiera eso.

-Estás hiriendo mi ego.- dijo Harry en un tono divertido. Ella sonrió.- Siento haberte herido, de verdad…

-Te quise mucho, Harry…- afirmó ella con los ojos aguados.-Pero después…

-¿Qué?- Ella bajó la mirada.

-Me gusta otra persona.- Harry se estremeció. No estaba acostumbrado a semejante desplante por parte de una mujer, aunque ella no fuera la que él amaba.

-¿Me engañaste?- inquirió espantado.

-No…-Kristen estaba roja de pudor- tú fuiste quién me engañaste con Ginny.

-Es cierto y… la verdad es que lo siento Kris –le tomó las manos como pidiéndole disculpas. Sus ojos verdes hinchados, eran demasiado para ella, le daba mucha pena verlo en ese estado de tristeza- Siento haberte hecho sufrir… te quise mucho, te quiero aún…- ella sonrió con amargura.

-No hace falta que mientas, Harry.

-No te miento… yo estaba bien contigo, hasta que ella…

-Estás enamorado, Potter.- se burló Kristen divertida- Era hora que algún día pagues por todos los corazones rotos que dejaste en el camino…- el le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa de lado.

-Parece que muchos estaban esperando que ocurriera.-señaló con aspereza.

-Creí que yo iba a ser la que te ayude a madurar – admitió Kristen con desenvoltura.- De todas maneras, creo que tienes razón. Nunca fuimos una pareja.

-¿Me engañaste? –le preguntó nuevamente Harry.- Dime la verdad…

-No… -volvió a enrojecer- solo fue un beso…

-No puedo culparte… he estado mal contigo, así que… - los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Kristen se puso de pie y Harry también. Entonces sin dudarlo se abrazaron.- Eres una linda florcita…- ella rió.- Siempre fuiste mi florcita favorita, ¿sabes?

-Si te escuchara Ginny…-

-Ella es la mujer de mi vida… nunca fue una florcita.- aclaró.-

-Lo sé.-el semblante de Harry volvió a ponerse triste.

-Va a estar bien…-dijo volviendo a abrazarlo- Me gustaría que cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites, Harry.- el la miró, manteniéndose unidos por sus brazos.

-Fueron buenos estos años contigo, Kris. Eres una gran mujer.- le dio un breve beso en los labios, a modo de despedida.- Gracias por todo.

-Aunque seas un pedante insoportable, también eres un gran hombre…- sonrieron.- Debo irme…- tomó su cartera.- Ginny va a estar bien, no pierdas la fe- el agradeció con una leve sonrisa- ¿y Alma?

-Con Ron y Hermione…- el móvil de Harry sonó.- Lo siento, debo atender- ella hizo una seña de que no había inconvenientes en que contestara.- Nicolson, dime que tienes algo bueno para decirme…

_-Encargué los ingredientes para preparar el antídoto.- _dijo con voz neutral.

-¿De verdad? – repuso eufórico- ¿Y para cuando va a estar?

_-En unos días el antídoto estará listo y es probable que funcione.-diagnosticó el sanador._

-Eso es una buena noticia. – se sentía más animado con las palabras del sanador.

_-Harry, tienes que hablar con Ginny. _

-Lo sé, pero…

_-Lamento recordártelo pero a los meses de probar el antídoto, ella perderá al bebé_.- dijo indolente Nicolson.

-Hablaré con ella, iré a San Mungo y le diré la verdad.- resolvió Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

_-No le mientas, no es aconsejable. Se enfadaría mucho._

-¿Y si no quiere arriesgarse por el bebé? – Kristen abrió los ojos grandes.

_-No hay posibilidades que el bebé viva.-_ sentenció.- _Tengo que cortar, Harry._

-Está bien. Adiós.- Harry cortó y miró a Kristen.

-¿Entendí bien? ¿Ginny está embarazada? – le preguntó sin contenerse.- ¿Espera otro hijo…tuyo?

-Si – confirmó él con un nudo en la garganta. Solo pensar que ese bebé nunca nacería, lo ponía muy mal.- Pero el bebé no puede sobrevivir debido a su intoxicación…

-Es terrible, Harry. Lo siento mucho, ojala los dos estén bien.

-Tengo que irme a San Mungo.-suspiró- Puedes quedarte aquí si así lo deseas… y tú también cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, no lo olvides.

-Gracias…

Tras sonreír una última vez, Harry se retiró el despacho, dejándola sola.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Ginny desayunaba compulsivamente tostadas con mermelada. Se sentía algo extraña. Las articulaciones por momentos le respondían y por otros no. Tenía lapsus donde parecía que la vida se infundía otra vez por sus venas, y entonces pensaba, alegremente que quizá no iba a morir. Pero después, cuando llegaba la noche volvía la debilidad, el cuerpo se atosigaba con facilidad, y padecía un frío casi terminal que baleaba sus esperanzas sin el más mínimo pudor. Sus padres ya no estaban a su lado, pero le dejaron dicho por medio de la enfermera Betty que volverían a visitarla. Se habían ido para estar un rato con Alma en la casa de Ron y Hermione. Ginny se puso feliz cuando supo la noticia, porque Alma necesitaba el calor de sus abuelos y de sus tíos… Mordió la tostada con más ánimo… ¿y si sus predicciones eran erróneas? ¿y si al final, la poción que Pierce le obligó a ingerir, no era mortal? ¿Y si había hecho que Harry se alejara de ella en vano? <em>No, Ginny. Eso está afuera de discusión. No puedes dejar que él te vea agonizar, no puedes permitir algo así.<em> Se dijo para convencerse.

-Sanadora Ginny – dijo Betty, que tenía confianza con ella.- ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mejor que ayer – tomó un sorbo de café sintiendo la mirada de la enfermera clavada en ella.- ¿Qué pasa Betty?

-Observo que está famélica- dijo cordialmente.

-Si, es algo raro – mugió- Anoche vomité… y hoy no puedo más del apetito que tengo.- se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse.

-Sus padres estaban muy contentos de haber venido a visitarla.

-Nos reconciliamos, Betty- le confió Ginny radiante.

-Le sentó muy bien la reconciliación…- la enfermera respiró hondo- y hablando de reconciliaciones, hay alguien que está esperando afuera para hablar con usted…

-¿Si? – Se extrañó Ginny- ¿Vino Ron? ¿Trajo a Alma? – añadió con ilusión.

-No, el padre de su hija está afuera.- Ginny se atragantó con un trozo de tostada.- Y su hija también…

-¿Harry está aquí? ¿Y Alma también? – La enfermera asintió sonriéndole, y Ginny tomó un poco de jugo para dejar de toser.- ¿De verdad? – dijo con voz rasposa.

-Así es, están afuera, ¿los hago pasar?

-No lo sé…- agarró un espejo de mano que estaba en la mesita de luz- Estoy horrible…mira mis ojeras… No es conveniente que me vea en este estado, le daré asco, pero Alma…

-El señor Potter está desesperado por hablar contigo. ¡Y la niña no para de hablar de usted! Se nota que la adoran sanadora Weasley- dijo enternecida la enfermera y Ginny le sonrió.-

-Son adorables, sí.-dijo soñadoramente.- pero…

-No lo haga esperar más al pobre, parece muy ansioso por verte.- Ginny se ilusionó y las mariposas aletearon en su estómago.

-Bueno, dile que pasen.- concedió nerviosa.- ¿Estoy bien así? – señaló su rostro poco convencida.

-Hermosa como siempre – dijo la mujer con complicidad. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó a Harry- Señor Potter, puede pasar…

Harry entró decididamente en la habitación. Detrás suyo lo hizo Alma, que fue abrazar a Ginny enseguida. Betty agarró la bandeja del desayuno y se retiró, sonriendo para sí misma.

A él le temblaron las piernas al hallarse enfrente del hiper poder sus ojos chocolates, los cuales yacían colmados de ese brillo asesino que solía dejarlo en ruinas, flotando inexorablemente en la más fina de sus fantasías. Tenía la comisura de la boca manchada con mermelada… y rápidamente se imaginó lamiendo esa zona con muchas ganas. Sacudió la cabeza, debía recordar que su hija estaba presente…

El corazón de Ginny no daba tregua. Existía quieta, estática, incapaz de moverse paralizada frente esos ojazos verdes que la conmovían de una manera inflexible. El era un espejo de aquella análoga reacción de Ginny, porque su belleza le pulverizaba los ojos, lo dejaba desarmado frente a un entorno encantadoramente adverso y singular. Por eso la amaba como jamás soñó amar a una mujer…Le hizo una media sonrisa seductora y Ginny sintió que su estómago rugía de placer que aquel hombre le provocaba.

Harry disfrutó de tenerla en frente. Su anatomía lo transportaba directamente a la felicidad de vivir con ella, de estar juntos por fin. Y el hecho de que Nicolson estuviera preparando el antídoto para curarla, era alentador… aunque su hijo no tenga posibilidades de vivir. Haber llevado a Alma había sido su arma principal para que Ginny le permita verlo, y sonrió internamente al pensar que los dos utilizaban a la niña para estar cerca del otro. _Agradezco a Merlín no haberme cuidado esa noche, _pensó pícaramente.

-¡Mami te extrañé!

-Hola- dijo él y ella movió la cabeza levemente.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a casa de tía April? – dijo la niña.

-Dentro de poco.-dijo Ginny acariciándola- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Haces tu tarea todas las noches?

-Si, tía April me ayuda siempre y el tío…

-Me alegro- la cortó Ginny, dándose cuenta que iba a nombrar a Jack. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry y le tembló todo el cuerpo.

-Papá me compró la colección de películas de Barbie mami. –confió Alma con desenvolura- ¡Son re lindas!

-Que bueno cielo, ya me las vas a poder mostrar.

-Podemos ver las películas con papá en la cama, ¿no mami? – Harry la miró fijo sonriéndole de lado.

-No… tú si puedes verla con tu padre pero yo no…

-Yo sí le voy a conceder el deseo a mi princesa-terció Harry.- ¿Cierto Alma?

-¡Si! – Ginny entrecerró los ojos, para mirarlo mal. Por supuesto que había llevado a Alma para ablandarla un poco, con el fin de que cambie su decisión.- Cuando estés sanita mami vienes a casa de papá y…

-De ninguna manera- se impuso Ginny.- No iré a la casa de tu padre Al.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Alma desilusionada.

-Porque no.- se lo devoró a Harry con la mirada, recriminándole con sus ojos la escena que había montado para presionarla.

-¿Qué? – dijo él riéndose de su irritación.

-Eres un…-siseó sin encontrar el vocablo adecuado.

-Lo aprendí de ti mi amor.- Harry sonrió con ganas. _¡Maldito irresistible!_

-¿Mi mamá es tu amor, papi? –dijo Alma con inocencia.

-Por supuesto, es mi princesa junto a ti.-Ginny volvió a estremecerse.

-¡Qué lindo! – Dijo maravillada- ¡Como el príncipe de La Sirenita!

-Exactamente…

-¿Quieres cortarla? – dijo enojada.- Deja de decir esas cosas…

-Pero sino dije nada malo…-dijo haciéndose el inocente.

-¿Te puedo hacer un peinado mami? Traje mi cepillo…

-Bueno cielo…-se acomodó en la cama y Harry la miraba fijamente- Basta Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡Solo te estoy mirando!- rió realmente encantado con la situación.

-¿Por qué miras a mi mamá? – le preguntó Alma a Harry.

-Porque tu madre es hermosa.-Ginny bufó.- Y muy enojona.- Alma rió.

-¿Estás enojada mamá?

-Tu padre es un desubicado- Él aludido rió descaradamente.

-Tú eres una dulzura.

-Estúpido.- Alma volvió a reírse.

-Atractiva.

-Arrogante.

-Deliciosa…

-Atrevido.

-Te amo… - Ginny se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía decir semejante cosa delante de Alma? Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que hasta sus métodos de presión eran tiernos… por eso lo amaba tanto.

-Ahora debes decirle "te amo" tú mami.-le indicó Alma y sus padres no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Es cierto, debes decirlo. –Coincidió Harry descaradamente- ¿Qué? Sería la verdad.

-¡Basta Harry!-lo cortó Ginny enojada.

-¿Qué dije de malo? No me gustan las mentiras, no voy a mentirle a nuestra niña.

-¿Cuándo se van a casar?-les preguntó Alma impaciente.

-Nunca, tu padre y yo no…- Harry la interrumpió.

-Cuando tu madre quiera- afirmó cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndoles a las dos. Ginny abrió los ojos grandes.

-Termina con este juego… – dijo haciéndole una elocuente mirada.

-La verdad, Weasley – dijo imitándola- Cuando tú me aceptes como esposo, nos casamos…

-¡Bien! – festejó Alma- ¡Viviremos los tres juntos!

-No Alma…

-¿Por qué no mami? ¿Por qué no te quieres casar con mi papá?

-Porque es una cabeza dura.-dijo Harry- No hay manera de convencerla…- Ginny lo asesinó con la mirada.

-Papá me dijo que se iban a casar.-afirmó Alma y su padre le guiñó un ojo para que continuara- Y yo lo vine a ayudar a convencerte…

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny- ¡Lo tuyo es…! – no encontró un término lo bastante sutil para decir delante de su hija.

-No te enojes mi amor. – susurró él tirándole un beso con la mano.

-Ya está, te quedó re lindo mami…-Alma le había hecho una desprolija trenza simple.- Ahora estás más bonita.

-Gracias mi amor – susurró Ginny acariciándola.

-Al, ¿por qué no vas al bar y te compras unos chocolates? – le propuso Harry, sacando unos billetes y dándoselos.-La enfermera Betty está allí y puedes contarle la historia de La Sirenita…

-¡Si! ¡Qué rico! - se puso de pie al instante.

-No te alejes mucho Al.-dijo Ginny- Y nada de hablar con extraños.

-Bueno mami, ya vengo.- besó a su padre y se fue. Apenas cerró la puerta Ginny lo miró con los dientes apretados.

-¿Eres imbécil o qué, Potter? – Rugió enojada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre utilizar a Alma para…?

-¡Tranquila!-exclamó riendo- Yo solo la traje para que la vieras un rato…

-¡Si claro! ¡Le estuviste metiendo cosas en la cabeza! ¡Te conozco Potter!

-Me encanta cuando te enojas, te pones más linda de lo normal.-dijo acercándose.

-¡No te acerques! – lo apuntó con el dedo- Lo que hiciste hoy es un asco… ¡has ilusionado a Alma con una boda que jamás existirá!

-¿Estás segura? – la encaró sin rodeos, seductoramente- porque yo pienso que sí existirá…

-¿Qué dices infeliz? ¿No te aclaré ayer que no quiero saber más nada contigo?

-Resulta que yo sí, y no me rendiré fácilmente mi amor…

-¡Vete de aquí! – señaló la puerta, colérica.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas que puedes dominarme Ginevra?- dijo burlón- Yo hago lo que quiero…

-¡Maldito arrogante! ¡Me tienes harta! - _¡Si sigue comportándose así me lo como a besos!_

-Yo también te quiero mi vida – dijo irónicamente- Cuéntame, ¿cómo estás?

-Será mejor que le aclares cómo son las cosas a nuestra hija, porque de lo contrario me conocerás enojada…-contestó Ginny disimulando la revolución interna que padecía en aquellos instantes.

-Me muero de miedo.- se acercó un poco y Ginny tembló.

-Vete.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-afirmó sin hacerle caso.

-¿Acaso no me oyes cuando hablo? – el sonrió encantadoramente- Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-lo cortó Ginny segura.

-Ginevra, te estoy hablando en serio…

-Y yo también… ayer fui muy clara contigo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos. Él la miró y sonrió. Estaba muy hermosa, y le encantaba su negativa, igual que aquel magnifico día en que la sobornó en la plaza SOUL para concretar la primera cita.- ¿Qué me miras?

-Estás hermosa-dijo él sinceramente. Ginny lo rebajó con la mirada y su rostro adquirió un tono escarlata- Muy hermosa…- sonrió- ¿Nadie te lo dijo?

-¡Deja de tomarme el pelo! - dijo exasperada.

-No pretendo hacerlo, soy estoy siendo sincero contigo… -intentó acariciarla pero Ginny lo aparto bruscamente.

-¿Intentas seducirme como cuando me encontraste en la plaza? – Harry se estremeció al comprobar que ella también tenía un deja vu de ese momento maravilloso.

-Solo te estoy dando mi opinión…- replicó con serenidad.

-Vete de aquí, Harry.

-Ginny...escúchame, es importante.- se acercó más ella, quién temblaba cuando él la rozó. No podía ser más irresistible, su piel le quemaba, y si seguía insistiendo y poniéndole esa carita iba a caer en sus seductoras redes…

-Harry no, no me hagas esto. – suplicó angustiada.

-Te amo…-Ginny contuvo el aire en sus pulmones. Harry puso una mano en su vientre instintivamente.- Te amo como nunca amé a ninguna mujer en mi vida. Soy un desastre, me equivoqué, te lastimé, pero debes perdonarme mi amor.

-Deberías estar con Kristen, no conmigo-el se sentó en la cama con ella- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Sal de aquí, no te me acerques!

-Te amo.-repitió ciegamente.

-Yo no, Harry. Lo siento…- el ni siquiera se inmutó por eso.

-¡Qué buen chiste! Tú sí que tienes sentido del humor, pelirroja. – dijo petulante.

-¡Es la verdad, no te quiero, me das asco! ¡Vete de aquí!

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – indagó casi complacido con su rechazo. Es que hasta su forma de negarlo despedía un magnetismo fatal- te desesperas cuando me acerco, no puedes controlarte. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Harry…

-Lo que pasa cuando nos rozamos…es fascinante- ella no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Te acuerdas, linda? – Ginny se mordió el labio inferior- Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi en esa plaza… y me trataste tan mal.

-Potter…

-¡Uf! Cuando me dices Potter es porque se viene el huracán Ginevra a regañarme…-dijo él simulando preocupación. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír- Adoro tu sonrisa.

-No me hagas esto más difícil…-dijo ya rendida. Para él era tan fácil derretirla con una sola mirada…

-Estemos juntos, tenemos a Alma.- insistió Harry.- Empecemos de cero mi amor. No tiene sentido que nos separamos. Yo te amo y tú…

-Yo no siento nada, vete de aquí… - el rió descaradamente mirando la macha de mermelada.

-Dame un beso.-le ordenó haciendo caso omiso de su petición.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – apartó su mano de nuevo.

-Si, dame un beso mi amor… tienes mermelada en el labio.

-¿En serio?- se tocó la comisura y sus dedo quedó pegoteado con el color escarlata de la jalea de frutilla- ¡Qué horror!

Harry le agarró el dedo y lo chupó gustosamente. A ella le tembló la mano, que en ese momento adquiría sensibilidad. Harry era como la vida que se le escurría. Fugazmente sintió que era capaz de vivir cien años más si lo tenía a su lado…

-Qué rica mermelada mi amor…- le sonrió para comprarla.

-Eres un asqueroso.-dijo pasivamente. En el fondo estaba derretida con ese hombre. ¡Era tan persuasivo! Y su seducción no tenía límites.- Y un desubicado…

-Te amo.-Ginny rodó los ojos. Cuando Harry Potter se proponía algo…

-¿Eso viniste a decirme?- el rostro de Harry se ensombreció y Ginny se alarmó.- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Hablé con Nicolson- explicó con cautela.- Te hicieron unos análisis…

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo dieron?- preguntó preocupada. El la abrazó se acercó hasta estar muy cerca su boca. Ella notó sus ojos aguados- Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Ginny…mi amor…-le dio un corto beso en los labios, que después intensificó sin que ella pusiera reparos para detenerlo. Las lenguas jugaron lentamente y Harry siguió dándole besitos pequeños alrededor de su boca, adornándola de mimos- Te amo tanto, hermosa… no podría vivir sin ti…

-Harry… ¿me voy a morir no? – Dijo totalmente quebrada.- Contéstame…-lo tomó por el cuello suavemente.-Dime la verdad, necesito saberlo, tengo derecho…

-No te vas a morir, no digas eso… Nicolson está preparando el antídoto para la poción, estarás bien mi vida.- Ginny se ilusionó, pero no quiso arrastrarlo en esa condena. Ella no tenía salvación.

-Déjame sola, Harry. – Dijo llorando- No quiero que me veas así-intentó apartarlo con la mano abierta.- Vete por favor.

-Nicolson sabe lo que hace, estarás bien…

-No… vete. No me lo hagas más difícil… no voy a arriesgarme a…

-¿A qué?

-No quiero que me veas morir.- dijo triste.

-¡No te vas a morir! – Gritó sacado- ¡Te prohíbo que ese pensamiento se cruce por tu mente Ginevra!

-¡Soy sanadora, se de lo que te hablo!

-¡Nicolson también lo es! ¡Y hay buenas noticias, el antídoto estará listo para que puedas beberlo! ¡Me aseguró que podías salvarte! – Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Vete.- susurró en un ruego.

-Jamás te dejaré sola….-afirmó convencido.

-¡Es mi decisión!- explotó ella, empujándolo vanamente, porque Harry se mantenía firmemente a su lado.

-Estás embarazada.-Ginny abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿Qué? Yo me he cuidado, no…

-La poción con la cual Lauper te intoxicó corta todos los efectos de las otras.

-No, no puede ser…-logró articular impresionada.

-Si.- reafirmó Harry- Estás embarazada y ese hijo es mío…no me alejaré de ti ¿me oíste?

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

**Uf... se viene la verdad terrible para Ginny. Pobre...**

**Espero que les haya gustado. No le quedan más que 3 capítulos, serán 27.**

**Cuéntenme sus impresiones! **

**Besos, Joanne**


	25. Azkabán

****Hola a todos. Gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior. Espero que este les guste. Le quedan dos capítulos más y ya estamos, aún no lo puedo creer...****

****Este capítulo es corto, pero tiene intensidad y pasan muchas cosas que quizá los alegre un poco. jajja****

****pero no adelanto nada!****

****Nos leemos abajo.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>**

**Capitulo 25**

**Azkabán**

_Siempre voy a tenerte que agradecer_

_Que hayas sido conmigo tan_

_Embustera_

_Y me hayas enseñado lo que es_

_Querer,_

_Bailar mientras rodamos por la_

_Escalera._

_-Estás embarazada.-Ginny abrió los ojos con incredulidad- La poción con la cual Lauper te intoxicó corta todos los efectos de las otras._

_-¿Qué dices? No, no puede ser…-logró articular impresionada._

-Si.- reafirmó Harry- Estás embarazada y ese hijo es mío…no me alejaré de ti.

-Harry… - estaba emocionada- No lo puedo creer… - lo abrazó con fuerza, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Él tragó en seco; no sabía de dónde sacar el valor para decirle que ese bebé no tenía posibilidades de vivir- Vamos a darle un hermanito a Alma, ella estará tan…

-Ginny, escúchame un momento.- la interrumpió deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo él intentando retrasar las horribles palabras que debía decirle. Ginny lo miró alarmada. No le gusta la expresión que tenía en su rostro- Tenemos que hablar seriamente…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tú no estás con contento con la noticia? – Dedujo erróneamente- ¿No te pone feliz que vayamos a ser padres otra vez?

-Ginny, no es eso – dijo Harry con tristeza- Nosotros dos… - ella suspiró en un alivio. Harry solo pretendía confirmar que podían estar juntos.- El bebé no…- no pudo continuar, los ojos se le aguaron, era incapaz de decírselo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Repitió cada vez más indignada- ¿No quieres tenerlo?

-¡Qué carajo dices! – levantó la voz, con tristeza, dolido por aquella pregunta.

-Es lo que estás pensando, tienes una cara. Evidentemente no te gusta nada que haya pasado esto…- se tocó el vientre, ofendida.- Pero no tienes que hacerte cargo…

-Ginny por favor…

-Voy a tenerlo Harry – le comunicó a punto de llorar- No me importa si tú no quieres estar presen…

-¡GINNY! – gritó harto.- ¿Cómo dices una cosa así? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría dejarte sola?

-Tu cara lo dice todo. Te quieres morir de solo pensarlo.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.- Crié a Alma a sola así que…

-No lo hiciste sola.- retrucó él, pero se arrepintió, porque Ginny se puso peor.- Lo siento, mi amor…

-No me digas mi amor.- dijo tristemente.- Yo no soy tu amor, ni mucho menos.

-Quiero que hablemos de nosotros… -ella se alivió de repente.

-¿De nosotros? ¡Acabas de decirme que estoy embarazada!

-Sí, y lo estás – dijo sin sonreír.-Quiero que me escuches Ginny, por favor.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo ya cansada.- Ya se que no estás contento por….

-Me gustaría que nos demos una oportunidad –la interrumpió, acariciándola. Había decidido empezar por lo mejor, pedirle de volver con ella. No tenía suficiente valor para soltarle que el bebé que estaba gestándose en su vientre tenía la muerte asegurada.- Me gustaría que estemos juntos…- agregó. Ella parecía meditar sus palabras… después de saber lo del embarazo, la idea no le parecía tan loca… ¿y si el bebé era una señal de que debían permanecer juntos?

-¿Crees que funcionará? – Dejó salir, ilusionada- Por Alma y por…

-Es porque te amo que quiero estar contigo.-le confesó sin dejar de mirarla- Te amo Ginny, perdóname por el daño que te causé…

-Me lastimaste mucho- repuso ella con angustia.- y yo a ti, Harry. No se si deberíamos…

-Tú me cambiaste, Ginny, yo era otra persona antes de conocerte. No tenía nada, estaba solo con mi dinero, con mi soledad…- ella sonrió de tristeza- Tu me hiciste ver que estaba equivocado, Ginny, gracias a ti volví a nacer, no importa la forma en que haya sucedido, pero me diste una hija…

-Desde que supe que Alma estaba latiendo en mi vientre me di cuenta que jamás dejé de quererte, aunque tu nunca me habías correspondido- él la miró apenado- Tú fuiste el que me salvaste; yo no hubiera podido continuar sin mi familia, pero me diste a Alma, me diste una razón para seguir…

-Por eso te quiero – la besó otra vez.

-Tengo miedo que fallemos, Harry.-él la abrazó con fuerza.- Y si después…

-No lo pienses más, hermosa.- la cortó con un suspiro.- Estemos juntos, es lo que necesitamos, empecemos de cero…- Ginny deshizo el abrazo y lo miró.

-¿Lo haces por el bebé? – quiso saber.

-No, lo hago porque te amo.-la besó posesivamente- Te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti. No me rechaces más, Ginny, por favor… - se le aguaron los verdes ojos y ella creyó que se derretía.

-Harry…

-¿Aceptas ser mi mujer?- se sonrieron y Harry no necesitó más respuestas.- Gracias… gracias mi amor, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, haré todo para que seamos felices…

-¿Qué pasará con Kristen? – dijo Ginny acordándose de esa chica de repente.

-Ya hablé con ella.-contestó él muy tranquilo- Nuestra relación está terminada y no solo lo entendió, sino que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo…

-¿En serio? – dijo incrédula.

-Te lo juro…- la abrazó con urgencia, como si padeciera un sufrimiento y necesitara sus brazos.- Te amo Ginny…-Ella se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba. Estaba muy raro, él no era de emocionarse tanto, más bien era un tipo frío. ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Evidentemente se estaba perdiendo de algo.

-Harry…-cortó el abrazo para indagarlo con sus castaños ojos.-Se muy bien que tienes algo que decirme, y se que no son buenas noticias…

-Por eso te quiero tanto, me conoces muy bien.- la halagó con dulzura.

-Habla…- se cruzó de brazos- ¿Le pasó algo a Hermione o a Alma?

-No… -esquivó sus ojos chocolate. Era incapaz de enfrentarlos- Es sobre el bebé Ginny…

-¿Qué pasa con el bebé?

-El antídoto… -dijo Harry- el antídoto que Nicolson está preparando… - Ginny palideció súbitamente. Era sanadora como para predecir los futuros hechos- Necesitas beber eso para sobrevivir, Ginny, pero el bebé no podrá…

-No…- dijo, sin querer asimilar la idea.

-Lo lamento mi amor – repuso él, quebrado- Lamento tanto que sea así pero…

-¡No, no, y no! –Gritó ella sollozando- ¡El bebé no!

-Gin, mi amor, ¡cálmate! - dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros.– Por favor, ¡no te pongas así!

-Harry no quiero perderlo, no quiero beber ese maldito antídoto… ¡NO QUIERO! – sollozó.

-Debes ingerir ese antídoto. De lo contrario, no tienes posibilidades de sobrevivir, ni el bebé, ni tú.- los ojos de Ginny despidieron nuevas lágrimas- No llores más, no soporto verte así…

-Pero… yo no quiero que el bebé se muera… no quiero… -Harry la abrazó.

-Tranquila, tenemos toda la vida para tener más hijos, tranquila…

-Harry – se tocó el vientre- No soportaría verlo morir, no soportaría perder el embarazo… no quiero que se muera…-dijo en un ruego.

-¿Crees que yo quiero eso? – ella negó- Ojala las cosas fueran de otra manera, linda, pero…

-Tenemos que hacer algo…- Suplicó desconsolada.

-No hay nada por hacer, Nicolson me advirtió que no hay posibilidades… La poción es mortal.

-Mi bebé…-se miró el vientre, desamparada.

-Será duro pero lo vamos a superar, Ginny. Lo mejor es pensar en tu salud…- Ginny lo miró fijamente.- Vamos a estar juntos en esto, no te dejaré sola.- le secó las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares- Cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar lo afrontaremos juntos… pero debes beber el antídoto, Ginny. No tiene sentido porque, sino lo haces, no vivirán ninguno de los dos…

-Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Ginny- Soy sanadora, entiendo lo que Nicolson te dijo pero… me duele mucho dejarlo ir, no poder hacer nada para salvarlo…

-A mi también. Pero no tenemos opción… - ella lloró sobre sus manos. Harry la abrazó, pretendiendo amortiguar su dolor. Maldijo a Pierce Lauper con todas las fuerzas de su alma… él era el único culpable que su hijo esté destinado a morir. Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Harry le quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. El calibre de esa silenciosa mirada le balbuceaba todo el dolor que ella tenía que soportar.- Lo siento mi amor- pegó su frente con la de ella y cerró los ojos- Lamento no haber podido protegerte como tú te lo merecías… todo estoy es mi culpa…- Ginny negó, sin poder articular sílaba- Si, yo debí haberme dado cuenta de lo que Lauper te hizo, me comporté como un imbécil… -la voz se le quebró.- pero te amo, te amo…-y como no podía soportar el peso de su mirada, la besó, con la intención de redimirse de sus errores del pasado. Ginny correspondió el contacto, que era dulce, sin pretensiones de ser algo más que una suave muestra apoyo y aliento. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, se intensificó un poco más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Alma entró sin avisar.

-¡La enfermera Betty…!- Harry y Ginny se separaron y la niña se interrumpió al verlos besándose, con una mezcla de sorpresa, alegría e incredulidad.-¡Se están besando!- los acusó. Sus padres no pudieron evitar sonreír.- ¿Se van a casar?

-Sí – contestó Harry y Ginny lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué dices, Harry?- dijo cautelosamente.

-La verdad… nos vamos a casar.- Alma se acercó a ellos, Harry la subió en su regazo.

-¡Bien! ¿Y te pondrás un vestido blanco mami?

-Yo no recibí ninguna propuesta…-señaló Ginny haciéndolo sonreír.

-En ese caso…-musitó divertido- y con mi princesa como testigo…-los ojos de Alma brillaron de ilusión-¿Deseas casarte conmigo, Ginevra Weasley?

-¡Si, mami, di que sí!- la incitó su hija, completamente entusiasmada. Harry la miró ansioso.

-¿Y bien? –solo dijo.

-Está bien…- Harry sonrió. Alma no lo podía creer.

-¿De verdad, papi? – dijo mirando a Harry- ¿No es una mentirita?

-Ya oíste a tu madre, nos vamos a casar…

-No tan rápido Potter, tengo mis condiciones…- dijo ella.

-Y yo también, vivirás en mi casa y…

-¡Si!- dijo Alma interrumpiendo a su.- ¡Y miraremos las películas juntitos!-aplaudió y los abrazó a los dos.

En ese momento el móvil de Harry emitió un sonido de alarma. Harry lo sacó de su bolsillo para mirar la pantalla… Era un mensaje de Draco Malfoy:

"_Necesito que hablemos sobre Lauper, por favor ven a Azkabán Potter."_

Harry dejó de sonreír automáticamente.

-¿Pasó algo? – dijo ella notando la expresión de su rostro.

-Nada grave – mintió Harry- Tengo que irme…

-¡No, no te vayas papi! – dijo Alma abrazando a Ginny.

-¿Dónde vas? –quiso saber esta última.

-Asuntos de FLY. – mintió enseguida para no preocuparla.

-Harry no me mientas…- Alma los miraba con curiosidad.

-Quédate tranquila mi amor, te dejo en buena compañía– las abrazó a las dos - Te amo.

-¡Harry, ven aquí!- dijo cabreada y atinó a levantarse.

-¡No puedes levantarte mamá! –

-Al tiene razón, no te levante- las besó una vez a cada una, y a Ginny le dio un fogoso beso en la boca.

-¡Qué asco!- los dos adultos rieron.

–Después vengo…- poniéndose su abrigo.

-No te vayas…- dijo ella angustiada.

-Es urgente mi amor! ¡Las amo princesas! - les tiró un tercer beso y se retiró de la habitación, dejándola muy preocupada.

-¡Diablos! ¡Qué tierno está!- suspiró- Esperemos que le dure…

-¡Siempre son tiernos los príncipes!- dijo Alma convencida- ¿Por qué papá es tu príncipe y el mío, no mami?

-Si, a veces destiñe el azul, pero sí lo es- la abrazó.

Harry estaba saliendo de San Mungo para ir directamente Azkabán. Estaba muy preocupado, las noticias del ministro de la Magia no olían para nada bien. El cerdo de Pierce Lauper había soltado la lengua, por fin pagaría todas sus culpas.

Entonces atravesó las puertas del Hospital y se quedó pasmado al ver la imagen. Jack Daniels y su analista se besaba apasionadamente con una mujer, que sin dudas, era la periodista April Bones. Harry quedó boquiabierto…

-¿Jack? – Su analista y April miraron hacia el lugar de donde había salido su incrédula voz.- ¿Qué mierda significa esto?

Jack enrojeció y tragó saliva y ella puso del color de los tomates. ¡Qué mala suerte tenían!

-¿Me vas a contestar de una jodida vez, Daniels? – Harry elevó peligrosamente la voz.

-Lo siento Harry – se disculpó el analista apenado –Lamento no haberte dicho que…

-¿Sales con April Bones? – saltó él con los nudillos apretados. No podía creer lo que había visto.

-¿Qué problema hay con eso Potter? – se ofendía April.

-¡El problema es que este hombre es mi analista! –arguyó Harry enfurecido.

-¡¿Tu analista? – saltó April haciéndose la sorprendida. Jack la miró con los ojos desorbitados.- ¿Cómo que eres el analista de Harry Potter, Jack?

-Yo… - Jack no sabía si seguirle el juego a su novia o no. ¡Estaba loca! ¡Empeoraba la situación con más mentiras! Pero Harry lo iba a moler a golpes y ya no estaba en edad para ganar una pelea muggle.

-¿No sabías que era mi analista? - retozó Harry incrédulo- ¿Me tomas el pelo Bones?

-¡Por supuesto que no lo sabía, Potter! – Afirmó rotundamente- ¡Ni Ginny ni yo sabíamos esto!

-¿Intentas cubrir a tu amiga? – Siseó receloso- ¿Por qué venían aquí, sino era para visitar a Ginny? ¿Me quieres hacer creer que no se conocían?

-¡Claro que veníamos visitarla! ¡Le quería presentar a mi pareja!- volvió a mentir hábilmente April. Jack la admiró internamente, aunque en parte también le preocupó la veracidad con la que mentía.

-¿Piensan que me voy tragar este verso? – Se impuso el joven desquiciado.- Ustedes son dos…

-Soy muy discreto con la vida de mis pacientes – protestó Jack – No voy a divulgar a quién atiendo y a quién no…

-¿Sabías que yo era el padre de Alma? – lo atacó Harry encolerizado. - ¿Lo supiste, siempre verdad?

-¡NO!- mintió atropelladamente Jack.- ¡No lo sabía! ¡Ginny jamás quiso contármelo!

-¡Mentiroso!- gritó Harry- ¡Estabas saliendo esta yegua que me hacía quedar mal! ¡Ahora entiendo porqué la defendías, estabas caliente con ella Daniels! ¡Ella era tu florcita!

-¡No te permito Harry!- gritó Jack empezando a enfurecerse- ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!

-¿De lo que no sé, Jack? ¡Me traicionaste durante años! ¿Cuánto hace que se revuelcan?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Estamos enamorados! – contestó April con fiereza.

-Le contabas a Ginny y a tu noviecita mis cosas íntimas, ¿verdad Daniels? - rugió enfurecido.

-¡No digas estupideces!- intervino April bufando- Jack y yo nos conocimos pero él no tenía idea que yo era amiga de Ginny.- Harry hizo caso omiso.

-¡Te voy a matar Daniels! – lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza desmedida.- ¡Eres un mentiroso!

-¡SUÉLTAME, HARRY!- Le exigió el viejo- ¡NO ME OBLIGES A ATACARTE!

-¡NO TE TENGO MIEDO IMBÉCIL! ¡TE HARÉ UN JUICIO POR MALA PRAXIS!

-¡JAMÁS LE CONTÉ NADA A APRIL SOBRE TI! ¡LO JURO POR ESO QUE HICISTE DESPUÉS DE CONOCER A GINNY! – Ante esas palabras Harry lo soltó bruscamente, sabía que se refería al tatuaje en su omóplato.-¡ESO NO LO SABE NADIE!

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – inquirió April con curiosidad.

-Nada… nada…- decía Harry jadeando –Nada que te importe Bones…

Su celular volvió a vibrar. Harry de repente recordó que tenía que ir a Azkabán… lo esperaba una misión peligrosa.

-Harry…- empezó Jack apenado.

-Después tú y yo hablaremos seriamente.

-Jamás te traicioné. Jamás le conté a nadie de tus cosas – decía entrecortado el viejo- Te lo juro Harry, debes creerme… ¿piensas que soy capaz de hacer algo así?

-Yo… - Harry no sabía si creerle o no. Le daba mucha desconfianza que saliera con April.

-No puedo contarte cosas privadas de mi vida, pero April jamás supo que te atendía – se aclaró la voz- Soy muy profesional…

-¿Me vas a decir que no conocías a Ginny, si sales con esta… mujer?

-No la conocía – mintió. Harry lo miró con incredulidad. ¡Lo trataba de idiota! ¡Y Ginny otra vez engañándolo! ¡Dios, la amaba, pero odiaba ese afán de ocultarle las cosas!

-Vamos mi amor, estoy feliz de que conozcas a Ginny – dijo April y mientras Harry la miraba de forma asesina, arrastró a Jack hasta adentrarse en el Hospital.

-¡No soy idiota Bones! – le advirtió.

Se acomodó la camisa con ímpetu y desapareció.

Ron y Hermione estaban los dos en la cocina. Ella estaba aumentando bastante –quizá demasiado- el peso que ideal para sus siete meses de embarazo. En ese momento estaba tan angustiada por la salud de su cuñada, y utilizó esa ansiedad como excusa para no dejar de comer cereales compulsivamente. Ron, que en otras ocasiones la hubiera atacado a preguntas, también comía y los dos estaban quietos y en silencio en el comedor. Los dos sabían sobre la realidad de Ginny, pero ninguno sabía que el otro sabía.

-Ayer estuve hablando con April – empezó Hermione cautelosa.

-¿Ah si?- Ron no la miraba, temía que su tristeza delate la estruendosa verdad de los acontecimientos. Y Hermione estaba embarazada, no quería preocuparla. Su hijo era una prioridad para él y si se alteraba demasiado, temía que algo malo le ocurriera.

-Fuimos a su departamento luego de ver a Ginny.- comunicó Hermione.

-¿Qué te dijo? -

-Me comentó que Ginny rechazó a Harry.- apuntó ella.

-Tal vez se cansó de que él la basuree.- evadió Ron.

-¿Crees que es por eso? – dijo escéptica.

-¿Por qué más podría ser? –se sentía incómodo-Mi hermana se siente herida por todos los desprecios de Harry.-una punzada de culpa le pinchó el estómago, pero no estaba diciendo nada que no fuese cierto.

-Yo creo que tu hermana no está bien.- a su novio se le encogieron las tripas.

-¿Eso piensas? ¿Por qué?

-¿Tanta cara de estúpida tengo? – Arremetió Hermione comenzando a enfadarse- Se muy bien que me ocultas cosas…

-No sé a qué te refieres ni porqué reaccionas así – tomó un poco de agua.- Creo que el embarazo te pone paranoica…

-Me estás ofendiendo.- graznó Hermione.

-Deja de exagerar. Solo era un comentario.

-¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¡Se muy bien que sabes mucho más de lo que aparentas! ¿Hablaste con Harry?

-No sé a qué te refieres.- dijo decidido a no decirle nada. Ella bufó.- Y si hablamos de saber, creo que tú también sabes más…

-Si, y pensaba decírtelo – Ron la miró muerto de curiosidad, y sorprendido de haber dado en la tecla.- ¿Sabes con quién sale April?

-Con un tal Jack, pero no lo conozco. –dijo desilusionado. –Una vez me pidió un consejo sobre él cuando hice las pases con Ginny. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo conocí ayer.-contestó ella.

-Ahora entiendo todo.

-¿Qué es lo que entiendes? – se exasperó con mal humor la joven.

-Porque llegaste tan pensativa… ¿qué pasa con ese Jack? – una nota de celos cubrió su voz, pero Hermione simuló no haberse dado cuenta.

-April sale con el analista de Harry- reveló sin inmutarse. Para Ron fue como si le tiraran un baldazo de agua fría.

-¿Jack Daniels sale con April Bones? – reformuló completamente desencajado.

-Así como lo dijiste.-confirmó ella.

-¿Cómo es posible que se conozcan? No, no puede ser.

-Lo juro, yo misma los vi juntos.

-¿Entonces Jack siempre supo que Ginny estaba aquí en Londres? – se incineró Ron. Hermione asintió.

-Jack y April son vecinos desde hace años y empezaron una relación hace pocos meses.- explicó.- Cuando Ginny volvió a Londres con Alma, se convirtió en un confidente para ella. Ya sabes, estaba muy sola.

-¿Entonces él sabía que Alma era hija de Harry desde un principio? –la indignación se tradujo en la mirada azul de Ron. ¡Ese hombre no tenía cara! Cuando Harry lo supiera…

-Sí.

-¡Y aún así siguió atendiéndolo como si nada!- Ron estaba enfurecido- Es un maldito…

-No te atrevas a criticarlo, Jack ha sido el soporte de Harry durante años – lo cortó Hermione- Y a pesar de la difícil situación en la que se encontró cuando supo que Ginny era la chica del antifaz, jamás se puso de un lado o del otro.

-¿Me estás cargando? ¡Sale con April Bones, quién ha calumniado a Harry en cientos de ocasiones! – lo defenestró Ron crispado.

-¿Y? April me dijo que ella supo que atendía a Harry mucho después. Jack jamás le reveló ni a ella ni a Ginny detalles de las sesiones de Harry. Se mantuvo al margen, por eso pienso que fue todo un profesional.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Piensas que estuvo bien al no tomar partido en la historia? – Evidentemente, Ron esperaba que le dijera que no.

-Ya te dije, mantuvo su posición profesional. –se mantuvo firme Hermione- Si hablaba, faltaba a su juramento hipocrático.

-Pero las cosas podían haberse dado de otra manera.

-Así se dieron Ron. Por algo fue así…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Harry necesitaba una mujer como Ginny, una mujer que lo pusiera en su lugar y le bajara un poco los humos subidos que tenía – opinó con desenvoltura- Y Ginny necesitaba que aparezca alguien en su vida para que le abra los ojos sobre la maldita rata que tenía como pareja. Quizá si no se hubieran encontrado en esas condiciones, no se hubiesen enamorado.

-Harry se enamoró de ella en la fiesta de graduación – zanjó Ron.

-No lo creo, solo lo dejó impresionado por haberlo dejado durmiendo solo. Se enamoró de ella cuando la conoció y comprobó que era diferente a las demás.- suspiró- Y Ginny… siempre quiso a Harry, aunque él no se lo mereciera por ser un patán.

Ron la miró con admiración. No había un día donde Hermione no le recordara con sus reflexiones y acciones, porqué la había elegido para ser su mujer, y eso le producía una satisfacción difícil de explicar con palabras. Por eso la amaba tanto.

-Deberías haber sido psicóloga, te iría mejor a Jack Daniels.- dijo pensativo- Si Harry supiera que Jack sale con April…- dejó la frase inconclusa pero hizo un gesto de peligro.

-Se enfadará mucho con él, pero espero que lo sepa entender.-terminó los cereales y dejó el cuenco a un costado, presuntuosa.

-¿Entenderlo? Querrá matarlo…- se puso de pie.- ¿Preparo algo para almorzar?

-No, siéntate – Hermione lo miraba fijo, escrutándolo. Ron no quería seguir hablando del asunto, porque tarde o temprano su novia descubriría sus ocultamientos.- Aún no terminamos, debes contarme lo que sabes tú.

-Hermione, yo…- balbuceó temeroso.

-¿Hablaste con Harry? – lo apuró ella.

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Vamos, Ron. ¿Qué novedades hay de Ginny? – se hizo la tonta.

-Nada, mi hermana tuvo una recaída debido al estrés.-mintió Ron. Hermione resolló, algo harta de su omisión.

-No soy idiota.

-¿Qué pretendes que te diga?

-¡La verdad! – dijo afectada con lágrimas en los ojos-¿O acaso no viste el estado en el que Ginny está?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se la verdad – Ron se estremeció.- April me dijo que Ginny le comentó…

-¿Ginny sabe?

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-¡Esto parece una conversación de sordos! – se quejó Ron enojado.

-Porque tu no quieres hablar –resolló molesta.- Estoy al tanto de que Ginny está intoxicada con una poción por culpa de Lauper. Se que su vida está en peligro…- dos lágrimas empañaron su rostro. Ron enseguida la abrazó.- Necesito saberlo todo, Ron, soy su amiga, no me quites ese derecho…

-Tranquila- la consoló- Harry habló con Nicolson.- Hermione lo miró con la cara empapada.

-¿Qué le dijo?

-Ginny está embarazada.-ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero después emitió una dulce sonrisa.- Harry es el padre del bebé.

-Eso es maravillo…

-No hay nada que festejar.-la interrumpió Ron, necesitaba vomitar todo lo que sabía- El bebé de Ginny no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-¿Qué? – dijo espantada.

-La poción es nociva, el antídoto que Nicolson le está preparando matará inexorablemente el feto.

-¡No!- Se tapó la cara con las manos- ¡No, Ron!

-¡Hermione, cálmate! – dijo apenado y arrepentido de haberla puesto así - ¡Estás embarazada, por Dios! ¡Cuida al bebé!

-Ron, lo siento, - dijo escurriéndose las lágrimas- es terrible, Ron. El bebé de Ginny, ella…

-Ginny es muy fuerte, lo resistirá.

-¿Y si no acepta beber ese antídoto?

-Harry le hará entender – dijo intentando convencerse de aquello- Ella no es tonta, el bebé no tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir… - tragó para asimilar las horribles palabras que decía- Ella y Harry podrán tener otros hijos y…

-¿Están juntos? – se ilusionó Hermione.

-No lo sé, pero creo que lo estarán. Es la única manera de enfrentar lo que se viene…

-Ojala lo estén, Ron, ojalá.

**000**

Draco Malfoy estaba en la sucursal de Azkabán de Callejón Diagon esperando que los Aurores lleguen para planear la misión más importante… La declaración de Pierce había sido crucial, el había delatado el escondrijo de su padre y todos esos cerdos. Urgente pidió refuerzos al escuadrón de Aurores para ir a asaltar La casa del Bosque, radicada en los bosques de Albania. El translador se lo otorgaba el ministerio, solo faltaba pasar a la acción. Si todo salía como él esperaba, Félix Lauper iba a terminar detenido de por vida… y su hijo lo acompañaría.

Caminaba en la terraza de aquella torre mientras aguardaba novedades con cierta impaciencia. Las barandas llegaban hasta cinco metros más arriba, y se cerraban formando una circunferencia. Si uno miraba al horizonte se mareaba. Al oeste, había un pequeño lago artificial, con aguas atípicamente movedizas para su corta longitud. Consideraba que Kingsley Shacklebolt era demasiado tranquilo para los asuntos, y no se comportaba a la altura de tan delicada situación.

Observó la fuente mágica que había en el centro, muy parecida a la que instalaron en el ministerio. Era de un extraño fuego multicolor; parecía muy profunda, era una especie de pozo negro. Draco sabía muy bien que servía para cuando algún presidiario pretendía fugarse, aquel objeto mágico lo fagocitaba, apresándolo en sus llamas mortales, torturándolo hasta la muerte. Desde que los Dementores dejaron de controlar la cárcel de Azkabán el nuevo objetivo era evitar cualquier intento de fuga. A Draco no le gustaba para nada aquel fuego así que se alejó prudentemente, sacando su móvil y mirándolo impaciente.

Entonces el móvil vibró y apareció un nombre que hizo que su corazón latiera de forma atroz.

-No puede ser… - presionó un botón – Rubia… al fin caíste.

_-¿Así empiezas una conversación conmigo?_ – se ofendió Kristen.

-No te enojes…me alegro que te hayas decidido a llamarme.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-En Azkabán. Tengo mucho trabajo aquí… ¿y tú?

_-Bien… quería contarte algo._

-Dime- dijo sonriendo estúpidamente.

_-Harry y yo terminamos…_

Draco se quedó pasmado. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar algo, unos tres hombres lo rodearon y lo apuntaron con las varitas. El muchacho palideció y bajó el teléfono mirándolos de forma incrédula. Sin previo aviso, una explosión cerca de la fuente de fuego, lo expulsó hacia atrás. El joven dio contra las barandas y sintió un fuerte dolor en la coronilla. El móvil voló por los aires y se hizo añicos. Draco se cubrió la cabeza con las manos, giró por el suelo, evitando los chorros de luz, de esos tres hombres enmascarados. Tanteó en su bolsillo en busca de su varita.

_-¡Desmaius!_ – gritó uno sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El hechizo no le dio por milímetros.- ¡Hola Malfoy! ¡Qué bueno es encontrarte!

El rubio reconoció la voz enseguida.

-Hola Félix. –Contestó sin sorprenderse- Es loco que los muertos puedan caminar…

-¡Gajes de la magia negra!

-¿Magia negra? ¡No seas cínico! – un chorro de sangre caía por la cabeza, pero no le importó.- Solo trucaste los ADN de otro cadáver, eres tan un ignorante infeliz…

-¡A tu padre le encantaban mis estrategias!– siseó el viejo.- ¡Era tan mortífago como yo!

-Mi padre fue lo suficientemente inteligente para alejarse a tiempo de toda esa escoria…

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en esta torre pudriéndose hasta morirse?

-Estás cometiendo un error, Félix – dijo sin bajar la varita.- Los Aurores están en camino…

-¡Conmovedor! ¡Me muero de miedo!- los secuaces le festejaron el dicho riendo socarronamente.- ¡Blake ya puedes salir!

Malfoy se volteó. Horrorizado, comprendió que ese sujeto llamado Blake no venía solo, Pierce Lauper estaba con él y tenía un gesto de triunfo en el rostro. Su varita estaba en la mano. Habían burlado los sortilegios de Azkabán, eso era muy grave…

-Te advertí que me las pagarías, Draco – dijo mofándose.

_-¡Incarceus!_ – gritó Malfoy, pero Pierce lo esquivó.

-¡Oh, el rubio sabe jugar! – dijo Blake riendo.-¡Avada Kedavra!- el chorro de luz verde no llegó a darle a Malfoy.

_-¡Rictusempra!_ – el viejo se tambaleó y cayó al pedregoso suelo, chillando de dolor, sin embargo, se puso de pie.

-¡Viejo decrépito, no estás en edad para estas andanzas!

-¿Quieres asesinar, sanguijuela? – Se burló- ¡Cruccio! – El mortífago chilló de dolor con el impacto del imperdonable- ¡Ahí tienes hijo de puta!

Félix se descontroló.

-¡Expulso! – Malfoy creó un escudo para evitar el hechizo; el impacto provocó un ruido ensordecedor.

-¡Expelliarmus! – no tuvo el efecto que Draco buscaba, la varita de Félix se le salió de las manos pero él logró atraparla con lo justo.

-¡Se nota que le hueles los calzones al maldito elegido, Malfoy! –Aulló Félix- ¡Infeliz!

-¿Le tienes miedo a Potter, no?

-¡No!- Dijo Félix temblando.

-Si, Potter sabe tanto o más que tú de magia negra…

-¡EL NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!

-¿Qué no estoy aquí? – Rugió una voz firme a sus espaldas. Félix se dio vuelta pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle algún maleficio Harry le había hecho un corte en la cara sin mover la varita.- ¡Pagarás muy caro haber jugado con pociones ilegales, Lauper!

-¡No te tengo miedo!- dijo sangrando- ¡Y si tan valiente eres, ¿por qué no me matas?

-¡Porque no quiero matarte! ¡Quiero que te pudras aquí adentro infeliz!

-¡Tu mujer morirá Potter, Sub Potestatem no tiene antídoto!

-¡Eres tan miope, Lauper! ¿Creíste que nadie podía preparar uno?

-¡No ganarás Potter!

-¡Yo creo que sí Lauper!

-¡Déjamelo a mí, padre! – chilló Pierce. Su rostro estaba demacrado por los días que llevaba detenido. Harry lo miró y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Así te quería encontrar!

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No te voy a soltar! ¡Pagarás lo que le hiciste a Ginny! – le dio un fuerte golpe en el ojo y Pierce cayó en el piso de espaldas. Comenzó a arrastrase, mientras tragaba sangre, en busca de su varita, que había quedado cerca de la fuente. Pero Harry le pisó la mano antes de que la agarrar.- ¿Creíste que ibas a vivir para contarlo Lauper? ¿Creíste eso, verdad?

-No…- casi rogó el otro.

-¡Cruccio!- El hechizo casi le da a Harry en la espalda, pero él se agachó justo a tiempo. Era Blake que estaba atacándolo.

_-¡Sectusempra! _– Blake empezó a sangrar copiosamente, pero Félix recitó el contra maleficio y se recompuso.

-¡Maldito seas Potter! ¡BOMBARDA! – Gritó apuntando al cielo.

Las rejas que bordeaban el cielo de la terraza, volaron por los aires en mil pedazos y cayeron al lago.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- dijo Draco.

-¡Petrificus totalus!- Rubeus quedó hecho una piedra por el accionar de Harry.

-¡Burlamos los sortilegios de Azkabán, podremos irnos de aquí! -Avisó Félix.

-¡NO LOS DE LA FUENTE, LAUPER! – gritó Harry triunfante.

En ese momento llegaron tres Aurores con las varitas en alza. Empezaron a batirse a duelo en las terrazas de Azkaban. Malfoy peleaba con Félix al mismo tiempo. La fuente de fuego cada vez estaba más incandescente. Aquel objeto actuaba, como era su función para impedir que los presos escapen. El detector de Pierce hacía que el calor de la terraza aumente considerablemente, y el oxígeno empezaba a agotarse. Harry a duras penas podía respirar y ya no peleaban, estaban todos por desmayarse y el humo cegaba el panorama…

-¡BLAKE, VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! – Gritó Félix intentando respirar.

-¡Jefe bebimos la poción!- le recordó Rubeus.

-¡Esta arderá, Pierce tiene el detector!

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! – Gritó Blake desesperado.

Cuando los mortífagos quisieron abandonar la torre, el fuego de la fuente actuó en consecuencia. Las llamas explotaron estruendosamente y como si fuera un monstruo de fuego atraparon a Pierce y lo relegaron a su centro. El joven empezó a gritar, torturado por aquellas llamas. Harry y Draco cubrieron sus cabezas. La segunda implosión hizo que Félix y Blake volaran por los aires… y cayeran al lago que bordeaba la torre de Azkabán. Harry supuso que estaban muertos, pero el lago era casi imperceptible, solo se veían unos pequeños puntos de espuma donde habían caído los cuerpos.

De repente los alaridos de Pierce dejaron de sentirse… La fuente vomitó su cuerpo carbonizado y chamuscado.

Ginny estaba sujeta a su preocupación en la habitación de San Mungo. La causa era que la repentina desaparición de Harry la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios. Se tocó el vientre y lágrimas salieron sin control. Fue una suerte que Alma se haya ido un rato con sus abuelos a pasear. No quería que la viera en ese estado, no se lo merecía, era muy pequeña para entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo… Ni siquiera ella podía procesar todo lo que Harry le había contado, tenía adentro suyo un hijo fruto de su amor, que no iba a poder sostener, ni alimentar, ni criar. Esa certeza la condenó al peor de los infiernos. Y toda la culpa la tenía esa morbosa poción que Pierce le dio; no había nada que hacer contra eso, la poción era perjudicial a la salud y su hijo pagaría las consecuencias. Si valiera la pena el sacrificio, obviamente que ella moriría por tenerlo, pero tenía los suficientes conocimientos de sanadora para comprender que los dichos de Nicolson eran más que evidentes.

Se arrodilló en la cama y, aferrándose a sus rodillas, sollozó como una niña por todo el espanto vivido. No podía creer porqué la vida la premiaba con un milagro que sería otro hijo con Harry, para después arrebatárselo de la forma más cruel. Quiso morirse, enterrar a un hijo era lo peor que podía vivir un ser humano, y sentía que no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Pero debía hacerlo por Alma, ella la necesitaba, no podía dejarla sola.

-Sanadora – la enfermera Betty irrumpió en la habitación- tiene visitas.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Ginny con voz nasal.

-Nosotros – las cabezas de April y Jack le sonrieron. Ginny les devolvió el gesto.- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro.

Los dos individuos entraron y se sentaron en las sillas de los acompañantes.

-¿Cómo estás? – empezó Jack cordialmente.

-Bien- mintió Ginny.

-No lo estás, pero lo estarás – dijo April. Ginny no dijo nada.-Nos encontramos con Harry recién – informó para cortar el silencio. Jack la miró anonadado.

-¿Qué? ¿Harry los vio juntos? – se lamentó la pelirroja.

-Si, nos vio besándonos.

-¡Oh no! ¡Seguramente sabrá que yo le mentí y se enojará conmigo!

-¡No Ginny! ¡Le dije que venía a presentarte a mi pareja, que jamás supimos que era su analista y que a ti no te conocía!- se apresuró a decir April.

-¿Te creyó? – dijo escéptica.

-En parte…-murmuró Jack- Aunque me agarró de la camisa…

-Exacto, pero después Jack le insinuó que…

-¡April!- la regañó el analista.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No entiendo nada!

-Nada Ginny.- dijo Jack.- Harry confiará en mí… aunque sospecha que yo sabía que era el padre de Alma, me temo que no me lo perdonará.- añadió culposo y preocupado.

-Tú no podías decirle nada, por tu juramento profesional – retrucó Ginny para consolarlo.

-Si es cierto pero… - dejó la frase inconclusa- Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿cómo te sientes tú?

-No te pongas en el papel de analista- lo regañó April. – Estoy presente.

Ginny carcajeó al verlos así.

-Me gusta que estén juntos – dijo mirándolos con emoción- Ustedes me han ayudado mucho en mis peores momentos, por eso quiero agradecerles…

-No te comportes como si…-

-La posibilidad está – la cortó su amiga.

-Haremos todo para que estés bien, Ginny- dijo comprensivamente Jack.

-Debo deducir que tu novia ya te contó todas las horribles novedad, ¿verdad? – él enrojeció- No te preocupes, yo ya me imaginaba…- bajó la mirada tristemente.

-No le conté detalles – se defendió April y se sentó en la cama de Ginny para abrazarla.

-No te angusties.- dijo Jack sonriéndole para darle ánimos.

-Estoy preocupada por Harry.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?

-Se fue, lo llamaron de algún lado y se fue. Me dijo que era por asuntos de FLY, pero yo no le creo eso.

-¿Están juntos? – Se le salió a Jack.- ¿Harry y tú se reconciliaron?

-Si – Ginny sonrió amargamente. No la consolaba ese hecho, sabiendo que iba a perder a su hijo.- Si, estamos juntos aunque ustedes saben… - La pareja cruzó una mirada confidencial.

-Ginny no va a pasarte nada malo –la consoló April – Estarás bien, no dejaré que te pase nada malo, te lo juro…

-Estoy embarazada- la interrumpió Ginny con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? – dijo Jack incrédulo.

-¿En serio lo dices, Ginny? – dijo April ilusionada.

-No vivirá.- le dolía contar eso nuevamente, pero debía hacerlo, ellos merecían saber la verdad- El antídoto hará que pierda el embarazo- entonces otra vez volvía a llorar- Nicolson se lo dijo a Harry...

-No puede ser.

-Y si no bebo el antídoto, los dos vamos a morir…- a April se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó más fuerte a Ginny- No puedo más…

-Harry y tú podrán tener más hijos, Ginny – intentó consolarla Jack.

-Si pero…

No pudo continuar la frase, porque el Sanador Nicolson irrumpió en la habitación con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Su rostro dejaba ver el cansancio con el que cargaba, pero parecía satisfecho. Se quitó los guantes y los tiró al cesto de basura.

-Henry – dijo Ginny.- ¿Pasa algo?

-El antídoto está listo Ginny.- Sacó de la blanca caja una botellita repleta de un líquido transparente y se la mostró.- Lo puedes beber en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: La canción del principio es Embustera, de Joaquín Sabina.<strong>

**Probablemente tenga errores, corregí lo más que pude, es transición pura menos lo que pasa en Azkaban, claro.**

**Solamente voy adelantar algo, el próximo capítulo se llama "LA BODA" y con eso le dije todo! y a la vez nada! jajajajaja ¡Que poco falta para el inminente final che! Todavía no caigo! ajaajja**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

**Los quiero mucho, en serio**

**Joanne.**


	26. La Boda

**CAPITULO CORREGIDO. PERDON POR LOS ERRORES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

**La boda**

_Más que a nuestro beso primero _

_Mas aun que esto te amo _

_Más que a nuestro beso primero _

_Mas aun que esto te amo mas que a nuestra mágica _

_Noche de bodas _

_Más aun que esto, _

_Te amo._

**Tres meses después**

Dormían aferrados el uno al otro, con una urgencia pertinaz. La respiración de Ginny era lenta suave y acompasada. Una pequeña ráfaga de luz se colaba por el ventanal ubicado justo enfrente de ella, irradiando su angelical rostro. La nariz de Harry rozaba su oreja, y sus brazos sujetaban el pequeño cuerpo de esa mujer contra sí mismo, como si su existencia dependiera de aquel contacto.

La recámara de Harry estaba considerablemente remodelada; el placard era más amplio y el papel que cubría las paredes era de colores pasteles otorgándole a la habitación una tonalidad más cálida y no tan sobria. Ginny insistió en quitar aquella cubre cama negra y la sustituyó por un acolchado color manteca que los abrigaba en ese momento.

Yacían intactos, sin embargo, los lujos con los que siempre había contado. El televisor pantalla plana colgado en el centro de la pared, las enormes lámparas situadas en el centro de cada mesita de luz. Harry se movió un poco, abrazándose más a su cuerpo, pero no despertó. Su nariz continuaba oliendo inconcientemente la brillosa cabellera de su novia y daba la impresión de que al encontrar su olor, logró conciliar el sueño nuevamente…

Sobre su mesita de luz había viejos números del profeta desordenados.

_ATAQUE A LA TORRE DE AZKABÁN_

_Anoche a las siete de la mañana atacaron fuertemente la sucursal de la prisión de los magos radicada en Callejón Diagon. Los responsables fueron identificados como Félix Lauper a quién el ministerio había dado por muerto en 1999, Vincent Blake y Rubeus McKinnon. Su presunto objetivo era liberar al recluso Pierce Lauper, primogénito de Félix, que estaba implicado en actividades ilícitas._

_La mañana del miércoles fue dura para Azkabán. El agente Draco Malfoy, encargado de resolver la situación de Pierce Lauper, se encontraba en las terrazas de la torre de Azkabán en Callejón Diagón. Según su testimonio, de un momento a otro, aparecieron tres hombres dispuestos a minar la tranquilidad de la cárcel. Los delincuentes lograron burlar la seguridad asesinando a varios guardas con un poderoso veneno de nombre desconocido. Los tres delincuentes atacaron a Draco rápidamente dispuesto a cobrar venganza. Ellos habían soltado a Pierce Lauper con extrema facilidad, y éste se unió a la batalla sin dudarlo._

_Momentos más tarde, la alarma de Azkabán sonó y el cuartel de Aurores irrumpió en la torre para detener a los delincuentes. Harry Potter también fue notificado de lo que estaba pasando y no dudó en acudir para ayudar a los Aurores. Después hacer el peligroso hechizo llamado Bombarda Máxima, las rejas de la terraza explotaron. Félix Lauper y sus secuaces intentaron escapar junto con Pierce. Como era de esperarse, la fuente de fuego mágico atrapó a Pierce Lauper ocasionando su muerte. Tanto Félix como los demás delincuentes calleron a al lago que rodea la sucursal de Azkabán. Los agentes del ministerio siguen rastrillando el lago mediante avanzados métodos mágicos para dar con sus cuerpos pero aún no…_

El artículo del periódico estaba tapado por otro, de la Revista Corazón de Bruja…

**In fraganti **

**por April Bones**

_Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley reconocieron su noviazgo ayer en la conferencia realizada en las salas del Ministerio de la Magia. El elegido habría dejado a la modelo Kristen Dashwood para darse una oportunidad con Ginevra, madre de su primogénita Alma Potter. Según los rumores la decisión de afianzar su relación se debe un presunto embarazo de Ginevra que no confirmado por la pareja. De cualquier manera, los dos tortolitos están conviviendo desde que dieron a conocer la noticia, el pasado veinticinco de Junio…_

Ginny abrió los ojos súbitamente. Su discernimiento intentó comprender el alrededor y apenas logró hacerlo, instintivamente acarició por debajo de las sábanas su abultado vientre de seis meses. Harry, de dormido entrelazó la mano con la suya.

Ginny suspiró. Las mañanas eran invadidas por esa nefasta sensación… la pesadilla de despertarse y que su hijo ya no estuviera gestándose adentro suyo. Cuando sintió que el feto se movía emitió una sonrisa cargada de alivio. Era una gran proeza que su bebé lleve seis meses adentro su vientre…

Nicolson había vaticinado que la resistencia del bebé era relativa. Por su parte, Harry resistía a proyectar demasiadas en lo que al bebé respecta, pero ella era más sensible, lo sentía adentro su ser y las esperanzas se tornaban inevitables y tormentosas.

En los últimos meses Ginny no había dejado de beber el antídoto todos los días y cada vez que lo hacía somatizaba cierto dejo de culpa, percibía indirectamente que atentaba contra su propio hijo. Al darse cuenta que de esto, el sanador Nicolson se ocupó de recordarle que tarde o temprano pasaría lo peor y la fecha se acercaba. Lo más triste es que Alma estaba demasiado ilusionada con su hermanito, y al ver el vientre de su madre, no dejaba de acariciarlo. El ánimo de Ginny caía en picada cuando eso sucedía… no quería ni imaginar cuando le dijera a la niña que el hermanito que esperaba con tanta ilusión, no tenía tiempo de existir.

Respiró hondo y Harry apoyó la cabeza en su falda, de dormido. Ginny sonrió de lado y puso una mano en su hombro desnudo acariciándolo. Estaba helado, pero a él no podían convencerlo de abrigarse a la hora de dormir. Una de las manías de Harry Potter era dormir en bóxers… Ginny recorrió con sus ojos chocolate aquel omóplato y allí claramente vio el tatuaje de Harry: GW. Su menté arribó a esos minutos en que lo había descubierto…

_Viajaban en un lujoso BMW último modelo color blanco. Dos días atrás, Ginny había bebido la primera dosis del antídoto. A simple vista, no tenía otra secuela que un crudo semblante de tristeza que atravesaba su rostro. El sanador Henry Nicolson por fin le había dado el alta al ver los primeros efectos del líquido preparado. Los últimos sucesos habían sido terribles pero el horror había terminado por fin: Pierce Lauper habían asaltado Azkabán junto a su padre y los otros secuaces. La radio sonó de repente…_

_-A todos los habitantes londinenses, les informamos sobre el caso de la Sucursal de Azkabán. Los peritos siguen rastrillando el lago que bordea la torre pero aún no tienen éxito encontrar los cuerpos de Félix Lauper, Vincent Blake y…- Harry apagó la radio bruscamente. Ginny lo miró._

_-¿Por qué la apagaste? – dijo, sin sorprenderse, pero esperando una respuesta._

_-No quiero escuchar nada sobre Azkabán._

_-Harry…_

_-Es sólo eso._

_-¿Te preocupa que no hayan encontrado el cuerpo de Félix y sus secuaces?_

_-No.-dijo cortante- No me preocupa… _

_Harry siguió manejando con la vista fija y seria hacia delante. Ginny lo miraba algo ofendida y Harry le colocó una mano en su pierna a modo de disculpa. Ella suspiró. Sabía que Harry también sufría horrores por el hijo que juntos esperaban y que no tenía ni una chance de existir. Esa certeza los estaba matando, pero ambos creían-o intentaban convencerse- que juntos iban a poder superarlo. Preso de culpa, el joven pensaba en la alternativa de interrumpir el embarazo, pero no se atrevió ni a ponerlo en palabras, Ginny se lo tomaría muy mal. No obstante, la idea de esperar que Ginny pierda el embarazo le parecía vomitiva. Si bien era conciente que ella no accedería a renunciar a ese hijo, aunque pensaba que era lo más sano que podían hacer._

_-Estás callada- comentó Harry frenando en el semáforo.- ¿Te sientes bien mi amor? _

_-Si…_

_-¿Segura?-le hizo una sonrisa amarga._

_-Si, Harry…_

_-El antídoto quizá te de un poco de sueño así que…_

_-No hablemos del antídoto por favor – lo atajó ella con la voz quebrada._

_-Ginny… no quiero que te pongas así…- le rogó con tristeza y aceleró cuando el semáforo se puso en verde. Giró a la derecha._

_-Estoy bien, solo que prefiero no hablar de… ese antídoto._

_Harry suspiró y enseguida llegaron a su mansión. Frenó en el amplio garaje frente a sus otros autos de lujos y automáticamente tuvo un deja vu de la primera vez que ambos estacionaron en ese mismo lugar en aquella primera cita que parecía tan lejana. La miró y en sus ojos castaños leyó el mismo mensaje subliminal de siempre… enseguida supo que ella también lo estaba recordando._

_-¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo él y ella sonrió._

_-Vagamente… - se acercó un poco y Harry aprovechó para besarle el mentón, con la tentación tatuada en su rostro._

_-Me trataste de millonario ostentador…- le susurró._

_-Aún no te olvidas de eso. – dijo Ginny sonriendo._

_-Imposible – volvió a besarla y enseguida la alzó y Ginny terminó a horcajadas en él.-Vaya, sería genial que…_

_-¿Quieres que tengamos sexo aquí? – dijo divertida_

_-¿Por qué no? – Metió una mano abajo su blusa y ella se estremeció.- Eres tan hermosa…_

_Ginny se movió un poco aumentando la fricción y perdió toda cordura cuando la acometió una excitante sensación en su entrepierna. Solamente Harry lograba calentarla de esa forma, y cuánto adoraba que lo hiciera, que le haga olvidar todas las tristezas con ese fogoso roce. Ginny empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y la deslizó por sus hombros, mientras él estaba ansioso por desnudarla, y masajeaba sus senos debajo de su blusa blanca. Ginny lo abrazó besándole el cuello mientras él lamía su oído. _

_Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con algo que la hizo frenarse de repente… en el omóplato figuraba una inscripción en color negro y letras cursivas, que jamás había visto antes: GW. Se quedó petrificada, Harry seguía sumido en su tarea moviendo su pelvis, pero ella no reaccionaba…_

_-¡Ginny!-la llamó, jadeando.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?_

_-Nada yo solo…- tartamudeó ella._

_-¿Te arrepentiste? – dijo desesperado.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre empezar y después…!-farfulló y Ginny empezó a reírse a carcajadas.- ¿Qué te parece gracioso?_

_-Es que… acabo de ver tu tatuaje – lo miró a los ojos sin salir de la posición y él se sintió atravesado por esa mirada- ¿GW?- Harry enrojeció indefectiblemente._

_-Bueno…- tragó saliva- yo…_

_-Quiero creer que esas letras son mis iniciales – dijo fingiendo enojo._

_-Si… -confirmó Harry aún visiblemente avergonzado.- Yo…_

_-Oh, eres un tierno…-_

_-¡No te burles! – exclamó, impertérrito. _

_-No lo hago, eres increíble mi amor – le besó la punta de la nariz y él sonrió.- Hasta he logrado que seas romántico._

_-Yo…_

_-¿Cuándo te hiciste eso? – estaba sorprendida y de algún modo, feliz._

_-Me lo hice después de conocerte…-confesó acariciándola.- _

_-Pero… ¿por qué no lo vi cuando estuvimos juntos otra vez?_

_-Lo hechicé para que no lo vieras – dijo sonriendo de astucia.-_

_-¡Qué maldito! – rezongó fingiendo enojo._

_-Lo siento… - dijo acariciándola y se miraron profundamente a los ojos.- Te amo pelirroja…_

_-Yo también te amo, pero la próxima vez que me ocultes algo…_

_-¡Eres una caradura!- dijo riendo- ¿Qué me dices de Jack Daniels? _

_-¿La pareja de April? Un señor muy correcto, me cayó muy bien…_

_-¡No te hagas la idiota!- rió, divertido._

_-¡En serio!_

_-¡Mírame a los ojos! - se dispararon con miradas.- Me estás mintiendo…_

_-¡Te juro que no sabía nada! –Rió y eso le terminó de quitar credibilidad a la frase. Harry frunció el seño, resignado._

_-Eres una pelirroja muy… - Ginny lo besó para evitar el regaño- ¡No, nada de besos!- ella hizo un ruidito infantil- Hice mis averiguaciones y..._

_-¡Te lo dijo Draco! –adivinó Ginny riendo.- ¡Se muy bien que ahora se hacen los amiguitos!_

_-Si amiguitos… ¡me cobró cuarenta mil galleons para pasarme el dato!- Ginny abrió la boca, con indignación- ¿De qué te sorprendes? ¡Es un mercenario!_

_-Después de todo lo que pasó, pensé que él…_

_-Pues te equivocaste, no tiene escrúpulos. Sólo le interesa el oro – chascó la lengua y ella alzó las cejas- ¿Qué?_

_-A ti te encanta el dinero, Potter… y bien que lo gastas._

_-Yo no soy como…- Ginny se sentó en el asiento del acompañante y Harry olvidó completamente lo que iba a enunciar.- ¿Huyes de mi, Weasley?_

_-No es el momento de hacer lo que pensábamos hacer- zanjó ella con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Debo hacerte pagar tu omisión por ese tatuaje…_

_-¿Qué? –ella sonrió de forma vengativa y descendió del carro. Harry hizo lo mismo y se acercó resueltamente hacia su novia.- ¿Me tendrás a pan y agua, pelirroja?_

_-¿Yo? No…- Harry la agarró de la cintura y chocó su frente con la de ella. Ginny automáticamente buscó su cuello, y lo olió, su perfume era adictivo. Harry la acarició sin segundas intenciones y le besó el cachete tiernamente._

_-Como te gustan los mimitos….- ronroneó divertido._

_-Tú me gustas…-como respuesta, la besó enredando los dedos en su cabello, al tiempo que los dos reían._

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Alma estaba presente, y su cara era para fotografiarla: su incredulidad desbordaba- ¡Otra vez se están besando! – se quejó, cansada._

_-Alma...- dijo Harry, sorprendido._

_-¿No era lo que querías? – repuso su madre. Alma sonrió y Ginny la alzó y Harry la miró reprobatoriamente, quitándole a la niña de los brazos._

_-Papi tía Hermione tiene una panza muy grande pero muy grande…_

_-Si, princesa, tiene a tu primito adentro.- confirmó Harry besándole el cachete con ternura._

_-¿Hoy duermes aquí mamá?_

_-Si…-Ginny lo miró sorprendida, aún no habían hablado de eso.- Vivirás aquí – agregó autoritariamente Harry._

_-¿Es una orden? – se cruzó los brazos seriamente._

_-Sí – le sonrió él tomándole la pera- Eres mi mujer…_

_-¿Se van casar? ¿No era una broma? – intervino Alma abrazándose a su padre exageradamente._

_-Claro mi vida.- continuó Harry- ¿no es así Ginny? _

_-No tengo opción – simuló resignación._

_-¡Voy a buscar las pelotitas!- y su padre la bajó y se fue corriendo._

_-¿Y bien? – dijo Ginny mirándolo._

_-¿Y bien qué? - dijo él sonando algo arrogante. Ella alzó las cejas._

_-¿Por qué supones que voy a vivir contigo, Potter?_

_-Porque eres mi novia.-se encogió de hombros._

_-Eso no te da derecho a dar por sentado algunas cosas…- lo cortó enseguida, enojada.- y menos delante de Alma…_

_-¿Te encanta enojarte conmigo, no? – sonrió encantado._

_-Lo hago cuando te comportas como un arrogante.- dijo ella rodando los ojos- Sabes que no me gusta…- el rió._

_-Florcita….- dijo apropósito._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? _

_-Era una broma…- le tomó la mano pero Ginny la soltó bruscamente._

_-¡No bromees con ese horrible apodo! – lo regañó golpeándolo en el hombro._

_-Quería hacerte una pregunta…_

_-Ahora no, debemos ir a ver qué vamos a almorzar y…- Harry la besó._

_-¿Te comenté que te amo? – la alzó en sus brazos._

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!_

Ginny volvió al presente cuando Harry movió un poco, despertando. Por supuesto que había aceptado aquella propuesta de matrimonio sin dudarlo. Él la miró fijamente, aún adormilado y la abrazó, acomodándose en su regazo…

-Que haces despierta mi amor…- dijo con voz ronca.

-Te miraba…

-Sé que soy lindo, pero no me mires tanto porque… ¡ouch!- recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso te pasa por creído- rió ella.

-Pelirroja… - se sentó en la cama y restregó los ojos. Pasó una rápida mirada por su vientre y luego la miró a los ojos- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien… en un rato llega Hermione con Rose para organizar los preparativos de la boda.-dijo entusiasmada.

-No debes estresarte con eso…-murmuró Harry- Recuerda que…- miró el vientre y rápidamente quitó la vista. No soportaba pensar lo peor, era inconcebible.

-Estaré bien, además es nuestra boda. – suspiró y se levantó abriendo su placard, que de repente estaba lleno de ropa. Desde que fue a vivir allí, Harry no dudó en darle la tarjeta de Griggots para que le use a sus anchas. Ginny no era materialista, pero se entusiasmó rápido con los lujos, aunque intentaba moderarse- Faltan solo tres días mi amor… no sé que voy a ponerme hoy, con esta panza… - decía ofuscada.

Harry se sentó en la cama y la miró, sonriendo. Siempre estaba hermosa, a pesar de su vientre de seis meses. De hecho, el embarazo le sentaba de maravilla. Cuando se acordaba lo que probablemente pasaría, intentaba olvidarse de ese hijo, aunque sus tentativas eran nulas. Lo había visto moverse en una ecografía y sintió su corazón latir tan dulcemente… aún no entendía como la vida podía ser tan injusta de alargar el agónico final para ese bebé inocente… y no quería ilusionarse, no quería, pero inevitable al verlo crecer con tanta ternura en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba.

-Todo te queda bien, eres hermosa Ginny – contestó al final.

-Me pondré esto – dijo ella sacando un abrigado vestido de lana.- Hace mucho frío, ¿verdad?

-Eso parece… ¿qué harán Hermione y tú hoy?

-Tengo prueba de vestido – le sonrió Ginny quitándose el pantalón de pijama y colocándose unas medias negras opacas y gruesas. Luego se puso el vestido y lo miró antes de buscar sus botas bajas.- ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada…-dijo Harry desviando la vista.- creo que también iré a vestirme…

-Se lo que estás pensando, Harry.- murmuró suspicazmente.

-¿Yo?

-Piensas en James.-se acarició el vientre y se le aguaron los ojos. A Harry le dio una puntada en la boca del estómago el nombre de su hijo, y que Ginny lo llame así, era doloroso, no estaba de acuerdo…

-No es eso– dijo con tristeza mientras se colocaba sus jeans.- Iré a pedirle a Stinky que…- Ginny lo tomó del brazo.

-Siento que nuestro bebé estará bien- afirmó convencida- Él no va a morir…

-Ginny, Nicolson fue muy claro en esto. – aseveró firmemente.

-Los milagros existen, Harry- dijo en un tono de súplica- Y mi intuición de madre me dice que él vivirá…

-En unos días se cumplen los seis meses de gestación- zanjó él mirándola a los ojos – Y Nicolson nos advirtió que el antídoto…

-¡No morirá! – Lo cortó Ginny nerviosa, con verdaderas ganas de llorar- ¡James no morirá!

-Ginny… no quiero que sigas haciéndote ilusiones, el plazo está por vencerse…- ella se puso peor y lo miró dolida y Harry se enfureció por verla así- No deberíamos haber…- no tuvo la valentía de terminar la frase.

-¿Qué vas a decir? – contraatacó dolida.

-Nada, mejor terminemos esta conversación aquí…

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de lo que piensas Harry? – lo hilvanó mirándolo con aspereza- ¿Crees que no sé que hubieras preferido interrumpir el embarazo?

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que estamos sufriendo? – dijo tomándola por los hombros- Ginny, esto es insoportable, ver tu vientre y saber que al final… ¡entiéndeme, también es mi hijo!

-Vivirá…-lo abrazó sosegándolo solo como ella era capaz- No pienses lo contrario, Harry, si vivió hasta ahora es porque él está luchando… lo siento, es mi intuición de madre.- lo miró a los ojos de forma suplicante. Harry como toda respuesta, la besó tiernamente.

-Prométeme que vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase – susurró acariciándola.

-Te amo… jamás me separaría de ti- se besaron.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - Alma había entrado en la habitación sin pedir permiso y al verlos, torció los ojos- ¡Oh, dejen de besarse! – Harry y Ginny sonrieron-

-¿Qué haces despierta mi vida?

-¡Tengo que ir a la escuela mami! – Dijo con las manos en jarra.- Stinky me está haciendo el desayuno…

-¿Ah si?

-¿Quién me lleva? - quiso saber la niña.

-Seguramente tu padre- saltó Ginny y Harry la miró- Yo debo salir con tu tía Hermione…

-¿Vendrá Rose? – Se ilusionaba Alma con ver a su primito- ¡Le voy a dar la mamadera!

-No, ve a ponerte el uniforme – contradijo Harry- O llegarás tarde a Learning…

-Bueno está bien – aceptó Alma y se acercó a su madre para besarle el vientre- ¿Cuándo nace mi hermanito? – Harry tragó saliva, pero Ginny sonrió, sin preocuparse.

-En pocos meses linda – besó la frente de su hija- Y ahora ve a ponerte el uniforme, debe estar listo sobre tu cama… luego yo te hago una trenza

-Está bien mami - y se salió de la habitación, saltando con energía.

-No para un segundo – comentó Harry sin querer hacer alusión a James.- Es hiperactiva…

-¿Irás a FLY? – Preguntó Ginny mientras se subía el cierre de las botas-

-Si, tengo que ver el cargamento de escobas, Lodge debe estar como loco.- dijo Harry- De paso llevamos a Alma al colegio.

-Ah, bien ¿puedo usar el Passat? - dijo dubitativa.- El rojo…- Desde que había vuelto a manejar, Ginny se trasladaba en auto de aquí para allá por los preparativos de la boda.

-¿Quieres dejar de preguntarme? – Dijo enojado- Todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo… se supone que nos vamos a casar, ¿no?

-No te enojes mi vida… lo hago por educación – el chascó la lengua y se sentó en la cama para abrocharse la camisa.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que manejes en tu estado, puede ser peligroso.

-No voy a acceder a tu absurda idea de ponerme un chofer.-lo miró y se acercó sentándose a su lado. Estaba muy despeinado- Te ves muy sexy sin peinar... ¿no te lo dije?- el le dedicó una sonrisa de lado y la abrazó.

-No me provoques, tengo que llevar a Alma al colegio- dijo divertido.

Ella le tomó la cara y lo besó con ganas.

-Hueles riquísimo…

-Ginny, tendré una erección si sigues…

-¡Harry! – dijo escandalizada.

-Tengo ganas de…-le dijo algo en el oído y ella se ruborizó.

-Eres un sexópata pervertido.- rió besándolo.- Pero tengo terrible hambre de medialunas más que de ti… - se levantó y antes de mirarlo dijo:- Baja pronto, Ron y Hermione no tardarán.

-A tus órdenes, pelirroja.-dijo bromista haciendo una seña de sargento con la mano.

Cuando Ginny llegó al comedor, encontró con que Stinky le estaba abriendo la puerta a Ron y Hermione. Ella sonrió al verlos, con su pequeño hijo Hugo en los brazos de su madre.

-Hola hermanita… ¿qué tal esa panza? – dijo Ron abrazándola.-

-Muy bien, Ron. – Su hermano bostezó- Veo que te estás acostumbrando a ser padre…

-Si, pero cuando llora me tengo que levantar yo – farfulló Hermione- Rose es bastante inquieta…

-¡Ey!- se quejó Ron- ¡Me he levantado dos veces!

-¡Y yo seis!-continuó su novia. Ginny rió.

-No se peleen, ¿quieren desayunar?

-¿Dónde está Harry? – dijo Ron mirando hacia las escaleras.

-Arriba, terminando de cambiarse – dijo Ginny- Ya sabes lo coqueto que es, hasta que no vacía su frasco de perfume…

-¿Insinúas que tu futuro marido es metrosexual? – conjeturó Ron incómodo y las dos mujeres rieron.

-¡Eres un idiota Ron! – murmuró su hermana, divertida.

-Mejor voy a buscarlo… - y subió la escalera.

-Tienen que llevar a Al a la escuela – informó Ginny.- Harry dijo que debes acompañarlo a FLY o algo así…

-¡Maldita sea!- escucharon las dos mujeres y se miraron cómplices.

-No cambia más- dijo Hermione.

-Dame mi niña preciosa – le quitó al bebé de sus brazos- quiere venir con la tía Ginny ella, me extrañaba…- Hermione adoptó melancólica expresión.

Un rato más tarde, Hermione y Ginny estaban con Rose en el carro. Manejaba la pelirroja, y contrariamente a lo que era Harry frente al volante, iba bastante despacio. El baby sit de Rose iba en la parte trasera, y el bebé de dos meses miraba por la ventanilla, sin llorar. Hermione cada dos segundos giraba la cabeza para cerciorar si estaba bien.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún no te deja dormir de noche? – inquirió su cuñada.

-Se despierta, tiene cólicos- dijo Hermione angustiada.

-No te preocupes, es normal – apaciguó Ginny- Espero que Susan haya terminado el vestido.

-Si, quédate tranquila.- dijo Hermione con tranquilidad- Es la mejor haciendo vestidos de novia, su especialidad. –sonrió.- ¿Supiste algo de April?

-Jack finalmente vendió su departamento- informó contenta Ginny.

-¿Si? ¡Al fin consiguió venderlo! ¿Quién es el comprador?

-No tengo ni idea, pero creo que es un mago bastante adinerado.

-April debe estar contenta… ¿ahora están viviendo en el suyo?

-Si, pero la idea que tienen es comprar una casa- dijo Ginny.-

-Me habías contado…

-Si, Jack tiene idea de agrandar la familia – miró su vientre y sonrió- Parece que esto de tener hijos es contagioso…

-¿April qué opina de quedar embarazada? – preguntó su cuñada, con curiosidad.

-Prefiere esperar, su ambición es lograr un ascenso en _Corazón de Bruja._

-¡Ah sí! ¡Está obsesionada con eso!- rió Hermione negando con la cabeza.

-Tiene buenas posibilidades de conseguir el puesto de directora, porque su jefe se jubila. A mi me parece bien que tenga ansias laborales…- Ginny giró a la derecha.

-¿Y Jack? Aún no puedo creer que siga siendo el analista de Harry…

-Y el mío – le recordó Ginny sonriente.

-Ese hombre morirá de un colapso nervioso.- vaticinó Hermione vigilando a Rose.

-April me dijo que está más tranquilo ahora que todos sabemos que él siempre fue nuestro confidente.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-

-No es para menos, imagínate que tuvo que soportar guardar muchos secretos durante meses…-chascó la lengua- Pobre hombre…

-Es un gran profesional…-opinó solemne la pelirroja- Ha sabido contenernos con todo esto que estamos viviendo…

-¿Sigues con la idea de no contarle a tus padres sobre…? – Ginny supo que se refería al antídoto y a las advertencias de Nicolson sobre él.

-Es lo mejor, no quiero que se preocupen – resopló con cierta angustia – Estaré más tranquila si ellos no lo saben… demasiado tengo con… ¿sabes qué? Mejor no sigamos hablando de ese tema…

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo con Harry? – se preocupó.

-Todo está en orden…- Hermione analizó su expresión mientras manejaba y notó cierta angustia en su amiga.

-Tienes una cara terrible. – dijo de inmediato.- ¿Por qué no me cuentas?

-La verdad es que Harry se niega a hablar del bebé.-dijo Ginny expresando su angustia- Está asustado, jamás le hace un mimo, no mira las ecografías…- estacionó frente una tienda muy importante de vestidos llamada _Sweet Honey _(1) ubicada en el centro del Londres muggle. Hermione sacó a su hija en sus brazos y lo acomodó en su regazo, besándole la frente.- No está interesado en nuestro bebé…- culminó con tristeza.

-Entiéndelo, Ginny. Harry no quiere que tú…

-Él hubiera querido interrumpir el embarazo.- confesó acertadamente.- Te juro que no puedo creer que haya pensado semejante cosa…

-Es que Nicolson dijo que…

-¡YA SE LO QUE DIJO NICOLSON, MALDITA SEA!- Sollozó entonces Ginny.

-Gin, lo siento, no quise que te pongas así…-puso una mano en el hombro, comprensiva- solo intento entender a Harry…

-Hermione, mi hijo no va a morir, no voy a permitir que nadie lo piense. – se empecinó.

-No hablemos más, tenemos que ir por tu vestido.- zanjó su cuñada tras un suspiro.-

-Abriga a Rose – aconsejó Ginny, satisfecha de no hablar más del asunto.

**0*0*0**

Después de dejar a Alma en _Learning_, Harry y Ron entraron a FLY de Callejón Diagon. Estaban en la oficina del encargado Kevin Lodge, quién controlaba a los empleados en el depósito por orden de Harry. Es que ese hombre era tan nervioso que alguna manera lograba ofuscarlo. Mientras miraban las nuevas escobas _Platinium982_ tomaban un café.

-Están geniales, Harry. – se maravilló Ron- ¿Patrocinaremos las carreras de este año eh?

-Exacto – confirmó.- Espero que los organizadores coloquen el cartel en donde acordamos, o me conocerán enojado.

-Lo harán y sino te comunicas con el Departamento de Deportes y juegos mágicos y le haces terrible escena – rió animadamente- Te cumplen cualquier capricho esos…

-El placer de ser de Harry Potter – dijo con arrogancia.

-Cuando estás lejos de mi hermana, te haces el superado – observó Ron- Se mantiene firme en tu casa… ¡manda ella!

-No digas estupideces Weasley…-dijo riendo, mientras sorbía café.

-Se nota – dijo con sarcasmo- tú solo te encargas de la empresa, y Ginny se está encargando de la boda… ¡ah! Y de decirte qué tienes que hacer… - Harry bufó, era un pesado, adoraba tildarlo de "dominado por su mujer"

-¿Dónde están los precios de costo de estas escobas? - su amigo no le hizo caso.

-Podrías ayudarla un poco de todas maneras y no solo ocuparte de FLY. –se limitó a mencionar.

-Yo produzco el oro y tu hermana se encarga de gastarlo.- señaló Harry sin darle importancia.- ¿Dónde están los…?

-¡Qué fastidiado me tienes con los precios! –Se ofuscó Ron de mal talante- ¡No tengo ni idea dónde están!, ¿Es necesario que trabajar hoy? ¡Te casas en tres días! – le recordó con vehemencia- Deberíamos tomarnos un descanso… ¿no?

-Ya te hiciste el pelotudo cuando nació Rosie, ahora tienes que ocupar tu puesto Ronald.

-No es tan divertido el trabajo después de que Ginny te obligó a echar a todas tus secretarias, ¿eh?

-No significó ningún sacrificio.-soltó Harry indiferente.

-Da asco lo enamorado que estás de mi hermana- opinó Ron con aspecto divertido.

-Tu me vienes provocando nauseas desde que empezaste a salir con Hermione, ¿tengo derecho no? – Descartó con la mano, cansado- Ve al depósito y llama a Lodge, quiero hablar con él…

-¡Oh no! Estamos tomando un café, después hablas con Lodge…- Harry bufó, Ron nunca quería trabajar. En eso, entró una secretaria, para nada escultural. Era una mujer de unos sesenta años con aspecto maternal.

-Señor Potter – dijo educada- Vine a traerle más café con unos bocaditos.

-Pasa Rebeca – le indicó Harry y la mujer entró.

-Hace mucho frío – comentó simpáticamente.- ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Muy bien.

-¡Qué rico! – dijo Ron tomando un bocadito.- Eres increíble, Rebeca, tuvimos una gran idea en contratar a una cocinera como secretaria…- Harry torció los ojos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo más? – sonrió cálidamente la mujer juntando sus manos. Los dos negaron.-Le dejo El profeta junto con el nuevo número de Corazón de Bruja, la exitosa periodista April Bones escribió una nota sobre usted… -ninguno de los dos se sorprendió.- Se las dejo para que la miren…

Harry y Ron se agazaparon para ver la tapa, dejando al lado el periódico. Había una foto de Ginny y él besándose apasionadamente en el jardín de su mansión. Harry le tocaba el trasero a Ginny con las dos manos.

-¡TE MATARÉ POTTER!- farfulló Ron con las orejas coloradas.

-¡No seas idiota, Ron! – se reía Harry- ¡Es mi mujer!

-Si, pero eso no te da derecho a andar…

-¿No me da derecho? – carcajeó sinceramente- Le toco el culo todas las veces que quiero y eso no es lo único que le hago…

-¡POTTER! – Harry volvió a reír.

-April Bones no pierde oportunidad para hacerme quedar mal… -tiró la revista a un costado y Ron la agarró, refunfuñando cosas.- ¡y se supone que Ginny es su amiga! ¿Cómo va a promocionar la vida privada de su amiga?

-Oye, mira esto…- en la tapa había un apartado que encomillaba las palabras de Kristen.

-A ver… _La modelo Kristen Dashwood no desperdicia su tiempo por su ruptura con Harry Potter: los paparazzi captaron fotos de sus vacaciones en Miami y ¿Saben qué? ¡no estaba sola! La acompañaba nada menos que el detective Draco Malfoy. "El fin de mi relación con Harry fue en buenos términos, le deseo lo mejor." _ Vaya, ¡que agradecida!

-Ya sabíamos que andaba con Malfoy – dijo Harry algo incómodo.

-¡Te puso los cuernos con él! – desairó Ronald, con verdadero placer.

-Ella me dijo que no.- Harry lo miró mal.

-¿Si lo hubiera hecho qué? ¡Tú se los pusiste con Ginny! – los dos rieron de manera cómplice.- Las cosas del destino…

-Que le vaya bien, Kristen fue una buena florcita.- soltó Harry con franqueza, revolviendo los papeles. Ron asintió, desinteresado y tomó el periódico.

-Siguen rastrillando el lago de Azkabán - comentó extrañado. Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.- Es raro, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que hace tres meses que el cuerpo de Félix, Blake y Rubeus no aparece.-puntualizó Ron.

-Las autoridades dicen que podrían haberse desintegrado por el efecto de la fuente- dijo Harry poco convencido.

-¿Crees eso? – repuso con escepticismo su amigo.

-No sé que pensar…-se rascó la barbilla.- Pero lo que me tranquiliza es que estar seguro de que no han sobrevivido…

-Si, puede ser.

-No podemos preocuparnos por los cadáveres de esos mal nacidos.-dijo Harry rencorosamente- Lamento que haya sido así, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por verlos pudrirse en la cárcel…

-Y yo también… - tomó un poco de café, dubitativo, Harry había vuelto a hojear carpetas - ¿Cómo lleva Ginny el embarazo? –el abrupto cambio de tema pareció molestar a Harry.

-Ron, ve a buscar a Lodge.- evadió con exasperación.

-¿Por qué nunca quieres hablar de tu hijo?- musitó Ron, casi ofendido.

-Ronald - dijo suplicante.

-¡Es tu hijo! –le recordó, indignado y dolido- Ginny necesita que estés a su lado…

-Ya sabes lo que pasará.- gruñó Harry cortante, y simuló seguir leyendo los papeles, aunque estaban al revés.

-Solo fuiste a una ecografía.-lo regañó el pelirrojo.- Ginny se pone muy mal con tu falta de entusiasmo hacia…

-¿Me estás cargando? –Levantó la voz considerablemente y tiró los papeles con brusquedad- ¡Tu sabes muy bien lo que va a pasar! ¿Cómo crees que me siento al respecto?-lo señaló- Ese bebé no tiene posibilidades de vivir, maldita sea, y todos están esperando recibirlo y pensando en qué carajo regalarle… ¡me enferma! ¿Crees que a mí no me gustaría que así fuera? ¡Pero lamentablemente no podrá nacer vivo Ron! ¡Nicolson no dejó de recalcármelo!

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, tal vez James si pueda vi…

-¡No lo llames James, por favor!- musitó, revolviéndose el cabello con impotencia- ¡No hablemos de este asunto, Ron!

-¿No has pensado que quizá tu hijo pueda vivir, Harry? – Susurró Ron mirándolo fijamente- ¿No te detuviste a pensar que tal vez el diagnóstico de Nicolson esté equivocado?

-No, él claramente dijo que viviría hasta los seis meses de gestación, y ya se están por cumplir- los ojos se le aguaron- Ginny está ilusionada, verla tan a la expectativa con ese bebé se me hace insoportable…

-Hubieras preferido no llegar hasta este punto – balbuceó Ron, entendiendo su postura.

-¿Qué crees? Solo alargamos la agonía…-dijo triste y se hizo un silencio en el que Harry interpretó que su mejor amigo, le estaba dando la razón.- Mejor sigamos con esto, quiero terminarlo...

-¿Tienes el traje listo para la boda?

-¡Ya sabes que sí! ¡Y deja de buscar excusas para no trabajar haragán!- se levantó- Iré a buscar a Lodge ya que tu no te dignas mover el culo…

El día del casamiento llegó demasiado rápido. Ginny estaba por entrar al salón del ministerio donde se celebraría la boda. Lucía un apretado vestido blanco dejaba ver su dulce vientre de seis meses. Tenía el pelo amarrado en un elegante rodete y estaba delicadamente maquillada, con los labios sonrosados. Su sonrisa era como un decorado más de su descomunal felicidad. Espiaba por detrás de las cortinas ansiando ver a Harry con su traje, pero él aún no había llegado. Se preguntó si Harry habría domado su pelo con gel y la idea de su figura la hizo estremecer de dicha. El panorama en esa noche mágica era sumamente prometedor, aún no podía creer que se iba a casar con Harry, con el padre de sus hijos… después de todo lo que habían pasado…

La amplia sala contaba con mesas que dejaban prolongado espacio en el medio para una alfombra color roja. Al final de ella los esperaba un pastor del ministerio y los testigos del casamiento que no podían ser otros que Ron y Hermione. Se veían bastante tensos, pero felices por aquel esperado momento.

Los Weasley estaban presentes vestidos de gala, esperando por los novios. Molly sostenía el diminuto cuerpo de Rose Weasley en sus brazos, mientras le daba una mamadera con agua. Arthur miraba a su nieta tan enternecido que en cualquier momento Fred le ponía el babero.

Alma era la encargada de llevar los anillos pasando por el medio de todos los invitados y la niña estaba demasiado emocionada con tener ejercer esa labor.

Alrededor de la mesa había miles de reporteros. Aunque Harry no quiso promocionar su casamiento, no tuvo opción teniendo prácticamente en la familia a April Bones. Por extorsión de su mejor amiga, accedió a ir como invitada y no ejercer su profesión esa noche. Aunque la pelirroja no dejó de notar que su amiga le daba instrucciones al corresponsal de Corazón de Bruja, para que tome las mejores instantáneas. Observó claramente como Jack le decía cosas en el oído, quejándose de su actitud. La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír, April no tenía remedio…

-Hija – la llamó su padre por detrás y ella se sobresaltó.- Soy yo, no te alarmes…

-Papá – se abrazaron enseguida, para darse ánimos.

-Estás hermosa Ginny – dijo emocionado- Me temo que ha llegado la hora…

-¿Si? – Dijo nerviosa- ¡Qué miedo!

-Deja de espiar, no vale que veas a Harry… es mala suerte.

-Tienes razón – dijo Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Deja de temblar! – se abrazaron más fuerte- ¿Así está mejor, mi niña?– acarició su vientre.

-Estoy tan nerviosa papi, encima James no deja de moverse.

-Será todo un buscador como su padre- pronosticó el señor Weasley y Ginny asintió enérgicamente.

-¿Alma se está portando bien? – dijo parpadeando.

-Como siempre –sonrió Arthur- está con la idea de salir a darte los anillos antes que tú subas al altar.-Ginny sonrió con los ojos brillosos.- Ha llegado la hora, hija… no puedo creer que te vayas a casar…

-Era hora ¿no? – rieron.

-Te ha costado mucho llegar hasta acá, pero te lo mereces…

-Estoy tan feliz – volvieron a abrazarse- Nunca fui tan feliz, te lo juro…- Se le quebró la voz.

-Me alegro hija que hayas encontrado al hombre de tu vida – dijo su padre.- Por favor no llores, o arruinarás tu maquillaje…

-Tienes razón… ¿Salimos? – su voz sonó temblorosa.

-Ya están por anunciarte… escucha…

-_Damas y caballeros, de pie por favor – _decía una amplificada voz_- La novia va a entrar._- todos soltaron murmullos de emoción.

Las cortinas se abrieron… y Harry se dio vuelta y se miraron al mismo tiempo. Automáticamente los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, el corazón se le aceleró. Su traje era pulcro, completamente negro, formal. Efectivamente había domado sus cabellos con gel. Observó como en cámara lenta cómo sus ojos verdes también brillaban, pero él parecía poder contener la emoción. Los invitados aplaudieron y Molly soltó un gritito de emoción. De repente empezó una suave canción que colmó el oído de todos los presentes.

_Estar contigo_

_Es como tocar el cielo con las manos_

_Como sólo un primer día en verano_

_Como en un cuento, estar contigo_

Ginny y Arthur empezaron a caminar lentamente por la alfombra roja. Ella le sonreía a todos y todos los invitados, emocionada de estar viviendo aquel momento inolvidable. Después miró a Harry que le devolvía una sonrisa, que no parpadeaba. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción…

_Estar contigo_

_Desvelando uno por uno tus secretos_

_Describiendo todo lo que llevas dentro_

_Lo dejo todo por un momento_

_De estar contigo_

Su mirada se cruzó con la de April y Ginny recordó cuando tuvo que volver a Londres debido a la enfermedad de Alma… _Todo pasa por una razón, pensó._ Tarde o temprano ella tenía que reencontrarse con Harry…y por eso las cosas se habían dado así, por eso lo quería tanto…

_Yo siento que tu compañía_

_Es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida_

_La fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_

_De todo lo que tengo es lo más importante_

Finalmente llegó al altar y Arthur la soltó dándole un cálido beso en la frente y se retiró a su mesa. En ese momento Alma entró a caminando torpemente por la alfombra, con un gesto de ilusión.

-¡Traigo los anillos mami!- todos soltaron un "ahh" de ternura.

-¡No!- se lamentó una de las organizadoras, de atrás .

Era evidente que Alma estaba tan anhelante por entrar al salón a hacer su labor, que se había escapado. Hubo risas generales y Ginny le hizo una seña a la muchacha para que no se preocupara. Si Alma quería llevar los anillos antes de tiempo, estaba en todo su derecho, era la boda de sus padres. Le sonrió y cuando su hija llegó le acarició el pelo, y Alma le entregó los anillos. Ginny los puso en la alta mesa enfrente del pastor y lo miró como disculpándose.

-Traje los anillos papi – repitió entusiasmada- Ahora no puedes besar mama, ¿sabías? – le indicó generando más risas- Es cuando ese señor te diga…

-Ve a sentarte con tus abuelos – le indicó Harry a Alma, en un susurro nervioso.

-Bueno – dijo ella sin bajar la voz.- ¡Después vuelvo!

-Ejem ejem – los llamó el pastor- ¿Están listos?- Harry y Ginny asintieron- Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión matrimonial de Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley.-los miró.- El matrimonio es uno de los pasos más importantes en la vida de un mago y de una bruja.- afirmó-Al hacer esto ambos quedarán unidos de por vida; cuando un mago y una bruja deciden unirse en matrimonio la vida de ambos cambia para siempre. – Recitaba el pastor con una sonrisa paternal- Suelen preguntarme qué es lo esencial en la pareja, y cuándo se demuestra que ésta es realmente fuerte. Yo siempre contesto lo mismo… en los malos momentos que uno atraviesa, en medio de los problemas es cuando sale a la luz la fortaleza, es sentido de solidaridad que posean el uno con el otro. -los miró alternativamente- Los buenos momentos siempre son fáciles, aceptables, bienvenidos.

En cambio cuando las tormentas nos acribillan debemos demostrar cuan capaces somos de comprender al otro. ¿Y cómo comprender al otro? ¿Por qué comprenderlo? El amor es la respuesta a todo eso. El amor es lo que los ha traído hasta aquí hoy y los ha convencido de unirse para siempre, aún después de haber pasado tantas cosas malas… - los ojos de Ginny se aguaron pero intentó contener las lágrimas.- El amor es la razón de ser nuestras vidas, el amor hacia las personas que nos rodean, nuestro vínculo e interacción con ellas. Por eso ustedes están aquí, por eso se quieren tanto. Tendrán que ser fuertes para vencer los problemas que vayan a tener, pero sabrán que la mejor manera de resolverlos es permaneciendo juntos, intentando comprender al otro, ayudándolo a salir adelante… Debo preguntarles con sinceridad, ¿Están dispuestos a seguir adelante con este importante paso? – los dos asintieron nerviosamente.-Bien, en ese caso, debemos pasar a los votos por favor…

-Señor Harry James Potter, ¿acepta por esposa a Ginevra Molly Weasley para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto- contestó Harry casi sin dejarlo terminar. Ron contuvo la risa y Harry pensó en matarlo después de la boda por avegonzarlo.

-Señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿acepta como esposo a Harry James Potter para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto.- contestó Ginny al menos esperando unos segundos, pero su voz fue firme y clara.

-Entonces los declaro, marido y mujer.-los miró detenidamente- Señor Potter, puede besar a la novia…

Harry sonrió y tomó la cara de Ginny con sus manos, le propinó un fogoso beso, para nada simbólico. Ella lo abrazó con ganas y todos aplaudieron con fuerza.

-Ejem, ejem – los reclamó el pastor para que dejen besarse.- Los testigos, deben firmar aquí.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron y firmaron los papeles, junto con Harry y Ginny.

-Casi interrumpes al pastor para decir que sí – se burló Ron en el oído de Harry.- Eres un imbécil…

-Cállate infeliz.- espetó Harry.

-¿Pueden terminarla?- saltó Hermione acalorada- ¡Son unos desubicados!

-Pero si Potter es un pelotudo…- rió Ron.

-Ron, deja de fastidiar a Harry.- dijo su hermana- Ahora se trata de mi marido…

La fiesta fue inolvidable. Harry y Ginny tuvieron que posar para las fotos. Muchos de los invitados se trataban de equipos de Quidditch enteros que no dejaban de pedirle autógrafos a Harry y fotos con su familia. Oliver Wood llevó a una muy linda muchacha que había presentado como su novia varios meses atrás. Owen, que era un viejo verde, también llevó a una de sus florcitas y tuvo que soportar las cargadas de Harry y Ron.

Alma había bailado toda la noche junto con sus tíos y abuelos y cerca de las cinco de la mañana, terminó dormida en el regazo de Jack Daniels, que como detestaba bailar, agradeció internamente que la niña lo haya utilizado de colchón. Después de culminar con las fotos, Harry se acercó resueltamente hacia su analista.

-Eres prácticamente de la familia Daniels- le comentó mirando a Alma dormida en él.

-No es así, solo vine como el novio de April.- se excusó tranquilo.

-¡Ey! ¡Soy tu paciente! – fingió estar ofendido.

-Lo sé… y Ginny también lo es. – sonrió.

-¿Qué te dice Gin de mi en sesión? – inquirió Harry confidencialmente.

-Harry por favor…- dijo incómodo.

-Te estoy haciendo una broma, pero cuidado porque ahora es mi mujer…- añadió divertido.

-Hacen una pareja increíble con Ginny…- opinó Jack

-¿Quieres que acueste a Alma en otro lado?- sugirió algo apenado– Es muy inquieta para dormir…

-No, no hay problema, yo no quiero bailar.- dijo Jack y lo miró- ¿Estás feliz, Harry?

-Muy feliz.-respiró hondo- Sino fuera por lo del bebé…

-Te entiendo… -

-Si él podría vivir, todo sería perfecto.

-No te atormentes con eso, no hoy, Harry. Disfruta este momento – aconsejó Jack.

-Tienes razón…-se puso de pie- Iré a buscar a Ginny, debo darle mi regalo de bodas…

-¿Lo que tenías pensado?- sonrió el analista con complicidad.

-Exacto, solo serán dos días.-dijo – Alma es mi cómplice para la sorpresa…- guiñó un ojo.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Si, accedió a quedarse contigo y con April.- Jack sonrió- Lamento dejarte sin sexo por mi niña, Daniels.

-¡Harry! – dijo colorado.

-Con algo debo cobrarme todas las que me hizo tu mujer…- y se retiró buscando a Ginny en la multitud. Enseguida la apartó del grupo de gente con los que hablaba animadamente, contándole los detalles del vestido y la preparación de la boda, y le dio un fogoso beso.- Señora Potter…

-¡Oh, Harry! Estoy tan feliz…- lo abrazó.

-Yo también hermosa… -acarició su espalda desnuda- pero aún no te di mi sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? – dijo entusiasmada.- ¿Qué sorpresa?

-Ven conmigo, salgamos de aquí…

-¿Qué dices? Aún la fiesta no terminó y Alma…

-Mis cómplices cuidarán de Alma, además ella ya sabe…

-¿Qué es lo que sabe? ¿Tienes secretos con Alma? – dijo aparentando enojo.

-Ven conmigo…-se la llevó de la mano y después juntos desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una habitación extraña e iluminada. Las paredes eran transparentes, y se podía ver la nieve que caía a su alrededor de forma romántica y acogedora. La noche estrellada los envolvía y estaban frente al mar, casi flotando sobre él. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros. Ginny buscó la mirada de su reciente esposo…

-Harry, esto es… hermoso.- dijo completamente emocionada.

-¿Te gusta princesa? – dijo abrazándola- Ya que no podemos irnos de Luna de miel por el embarazo, quise traerte aquí.

-Es maravilloso, gracias…-lo besó dulcemente.- ¿Cómo es posible este lugar? Jamás había visto algo así…

-Se llama habitación flotante – le contó Harry con entusiasmo- Es justamente para las parejas – le hizo una mueca tan sensual que ella se mordió el labio.- Para los recién casados…

-No puedo creer que soy tu esposa, mi amor.

-Yo tampoco mi vida. ¿Quieres sacarte el vestido? Te ves hermosa, pero estás incómoda. –se aflojó la corbata.-Aquí tenemos pijamas para ponernos.

-Creo que es lo mejor quitármelo, ¿me ayudas? – se dio vuelta para que le baje el cierre. El gustoso se lo sacó acariciando su espalda.

-Tengo la impresión de que esto ya lo viví.- comentó curioso.

-Me has quitado la ropa muchas veces.-repuso Ginny pícaramente.-Aunque nunca este vestido…

-Si, debe ser de la otra vida- se encogió de hombros y besó su cuello.- Ponte el pijama que te vas a enfriar…

-Está bien, no tardo. Tú también ponte cómodo.- se retiró al baño tirándole un beso. Harry se quitó la camisa y se puso el pijama también. A los pocos segundos Ginny volvió. Tenía la boca manchada de chocolate.

-¡Pusiste chocolates en el baño!- dijo golosa.- ¡Están buenísimos! – se metió otro bombón en la boca.

-Se que amas comer algo dulce antes de dormir.-le recordó Harry.

-¡Por eso te quiero mi amor! – Él rió, parecía una niña chiquita- Pero para cosas dulces, te tengo a ti – lo abrazó colgándose de cuello.

-Dame un bombón…

-¡No!- dijo avara, Harry de todos modos le robó uno y lo masticó.

-Son riquísimos… - tragó y fue al pequeño refrigerador para buscar un agua mineral.-Ven, vamos al sofá…- se sentaron a ver las estrellas acompañados con el sonido del mar y tapados con una frazada calentita. Ginny puso la cabeza en su hombro y se acurrucó más a él.

-Estoy tan feliz, Harry.

-No puedes estar más feliz que yo…-dijo besándole la frente.

-Fue una noche perfecta – afirmó Ginny- Todos la pasaron bien, ¿no?

-Si, Alma quedó rendida en los brazos de su tío Jack.-comentó riendo.-No dejó de bailar en toda la noche…

-Tenemos hijos maravillosos- replicó ella. Harry se tensó, y Ginny tomó la mano de su marido y la colocó en su vientre- El espera que lo quieras también…

-Ginny, ¿qué dices? – Dijo dividido entre el dolor y la ternura- Claro que lo quiero… amo a nuestro bebé tanto como tú.

-Prefieres no encariñarte con él – señaló, angustiada. El sonrió con tristeza, no iba a permitir que estuviera triste, esa noche haría todo para complacerla. Con decisión acercó su cara al vientre de Ginny y lo besó. Ella se emocionó hasta que dos lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas.

-Hola James – musitó con cariño – Soy tu papá, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho, nunca dudes de eso.- balbuceó. – y espero que nazcas sanito para que juguemos juntos al Quidditch…

-Harry…-el levantó la cabeza y Ginny lo besó.- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, gracias por existir…

-Te amo hermosa- le besó introduciendo su lengua- Eres todo para mí, Ginny, nunca lo dudes…

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en SOUL por primera vez? – inquirió Ginny sonriendo.

-¡Que mal me trataste!

-¿Y tú? Fuiste muy arrogante…

-Me volviste loco la primera vez que te vi.

-¡Mentiroso! – Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry mirándolo, mientras él jugaba con su pelo, desarmando el rodete.- Sácame la hebilla…- el cumplió su deseo de inmediato.- Me encanta que me toques el pelo, Potter…- el rió.

-Es verdad, me volviste loco cuando te vi – retomó él – Además ya te había visto dos semanas antes…

-¿Si? – dijo sorprendida.

-Si, pero no llegue a bajarme del auto que te habías escurrido…

-No recuerdo donde iba – dijo Ginny- ¿Cómo fue que frenaste el auto? ¿Cómo me reconociste después de tantos años sin vernos?

-Había visto una foto tuya días antes – murmuró Harry – Con Ron y Hermione una tarde estábamos aburridos y tu amiga no tuvo mejor idea que sacar una vieja caja de fotos…

-¿Y qué dijiste cuando me viste en esa fotografía?

-Pensé en lo buena que estabas.

-Eres de lo peor…- sonrió ella.

-Ron me comentó que en Hogwarts gustabas de mí.

-¡Lo mataré! –dijo indignada.

-Estamos casados, Ginny- rió él.

-Igual, faltó que me ponga un moño y me vendía como regalo – rieron.

-¿Y tú, que sentiste cuando me viste en SOUL? – quiso saber Harry.- Debió haber sido algo difícil para ti…

-Si, lo fue.-dijo Ginny- Porque me di cuenta que me gustabas tanto como en Hogwarts…

-¡Estás bromeando! Dejaste en claro que no me soportabas.

-"Yo seré un arrogante y un soberbio, pero tú eres una necia por negar que a pesar de todo eso, yo si te gusto" – recitó Ginny en una graciosa interpretación de la voz masculina- ¿Tengo que recordarte el autor de esas palabras? – Harry carcajeó.

-Estuve bien - dijo dándose aires.

-Casi te mato.-confesó Ginny.

-De amor me mataste…-la besó apasionadamente.-Ese día nevaba como hoy, ¿recuerdas? –Ella asintió- Fue hace diez meses, parece que pasaron años…

-Es cierto.-agarró la mano de Harry y lo hizo un mimo.

-Mimosa.

-¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Al final, tú estabas dispuesto a morir de amor.- concluyó Ginny-

-¿Cómo? – dijo desorientado.

-¿Olvidaste la frase?

-Ah!- dijo cayendo en la cuenta- Sino estás dispuesto a morir de amor, ni te gastes, no me conformo con menos…

-Exacto.

-¿Ginny? – ella ronroneó - ¿Te afectó la muerte de Lauper?

-No.-dijo tan firmemente que Harry se estremeció- Lamento profundamente no haberme dado cuenta antes quién era, y por supuesto que no haya pagado lo que me hizo pudriéndose en la cárcel…

Otra vez silencio y otra vez se mimaron, sin querer continuar aquel tema.

-¿Cómo fue que le pusiste a nuestra hija un nombre español? – dijo Harry, pensando en eso- Siempre quise preguntártelo…

-Ya sabes lo que significa.-dijo Ginny con dulzura.

-Eres mi alma.-la acarició.

-He logrado que seas romántico. – dijo triunfal, mirando el mar azul y las estrellas.

-Dicen que cuando uno se enamora, es más romántico.- la miró y sonrió- y tu me embrujaste…

-¿Yo?

-Me hiciste sufrir, también, perra…

-¡Ey! – Le pegó levemente- ¿Cómo me dices perra?

-¿Prefieres que te llame florcita? – rió.

-¡No te atrevas! – Volvieron a reírse.- Gracias a Merlín hice despedir a todas esas secretarias.

-Celosa.

-¡Cuido lo mío! – Dijo Ginny con firmeza- Todas esas zorras quieren tirarse encima de ti…

-… es porque soy irresistible.

-y creído.-zanjó ella sin enojarse- Pero principalmente eres mío Potter… cualquiera que se acerque con segundas intenciones, la mato…

-Sin lugar a dudas que soy tuyo…- besó la punta de la nariz.-No debes preocuparte hermosa, por ninguna.

-Cuánto nos costó llegar hasta aquí, ¿no? – comentó ella melancólica.

-Pero llegamos mi amor, eso es lo importante.-dijo con cierto alivio.

-Tienes razón… es increíble que Alma no haya tenido más ataques.-dijo Ginny- Ahora que no dormiremos con ella me da un poco de miedo…

-April la cuida bien, además le dejé la poción.

-Eres el único que logra calmarla sin poción… - dejó salir ella con cierta admiración- eres el mejor padre del mundo.

-Basta de decirme esas cosas, pelirroja o no respondo de mí…- ella lo miraba seria.

-Lamento todo lo que te hice sufrir- el la miró extrañado- Cuando estaba intoxicada con _Sub Potestatem…_

-Ginny no hablemos de esa poción…- dijo incómodo.

-Lamento haberte rechazado ese día, cada vez que me acuerdo…

-Olvídalo, ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos va a separar.- murmuró Harry convencido.- Además yo también te hice sufrir…

-Harry…

-No hablemos del pasado.

-Tienes razón, mejor no hablemos de eso.-Se hizo un silencio en el que ambos pensaban y luego Ginny rió.- Le dijiste rápido al pastor que si, ¿eh?

-Estaba ansioso… me temblaban las piernas, te juro.

-OH, eres un amor Potter.- lo miró- Lamento que no podamos…- sonrieron.

-Ya tendremos tiempo.-la abrazó.- Además, la otra noche nos divertimos con nuestras alternativas favoritas… - ella rió pícaramente.

-Eres lo más sucio que hay para el sexo…

-¿Si?

-Y me encanta…

-Por eso te quiero, hermosa.

Se quedaron dormidos a los pocos minutos y rápidamente amaneció. Ginny despertó cuando la luz del mar le cegó la vista. Tenía ganas de ir al baño… lentamente se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertarlo. Cuando se terminó de levantar sintió una fuerte puntada en el vientre…

-Ay…- dijo de repente, tomándose del sillón- Harry…

El se despertó enseguida.

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Me duele, no me siento bien…

-¡Diablos!

Ginny se sujetó su parte íntima sintiendo como si le perforaran los ovarios. Sin previo aviso un chorro de sangre que provenía de su entrepierna inundó su pijama.

-¡NOOO!- Gritó llorando.- ¡MI BEBÉ!

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: (1) Sweet Honey un guiño de otra historia mía, antes de morir :)<strong>

**Espero sus impresiones, gracias por hacerme tan pero tan feliz!**


	27. Vivere Aeternum

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza... por redes sociales di algunas d las razones por las que he tardado tanto en poner el final de este fic... pero bueno acá esta. Gracias por los comentarios recibidos y las palabras de apoyo y aliento, me hacen feliz, de verdad, los quiero muchisimo. Estoy bien, no me pasó nada grave, solo necesitaba acomodarme a nuevas rutinas. **

**Con respecto al final, tengo miedo, sepanlo. No sé si va a ser de su agrado, pero quise ser fiel a mí misma y esto es lo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho, cuando empecé el fic. Me voy a explayar más abajo sobre el asunto, cuando ya sepan el final.. sin nada más que agregar, que lo disfruten... y disculpen los errores.**

**Ah, es Rose, no hugo. Tuve un pequeño percance, pero me decidí a seguir el cannon con los hijos d Ron y Hermione. Mil perdones!**

* * *

><p><strong>Por eso te quiero<strong>

**Capítulo 27**

"**Vivere Aeternum"**

_Ahora que casi siempre tengo ganas_

_De trepar a tu ventana_

_Y quitarme el antifaz_

-¡Tranquila, mi amor! ¡Todo estará bien, tranquila!

Harry la tomó en sus brazos y desapareció. Como siguiendo el sendero de una pesadilla, sus pies lo guiaron al Hospital de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas de San Mungo. Ginny lloraba a lágrima viva y sus piernas estaban bañadas en sangre, pero Harry veía en blanco y negro. El pecho se le cerraba en una angustia imposible de resolver.

-¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!- Gritó desesperado - ¡NECESITO UN SANADOR URGENTE!

Enseguida aparecieron cinco sanadores rodeándolos que traían una camilla. Harry acostó a Ginny en ella cuidadosamente. Los profesionales intentaron llevársela pero él los detuvo.

-Está embarazada…- informó a los sanadores- Está de seis meses, por favor…

-Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo, señor Potter…-dijo uno de los sanadores y empezaron a recorrer el pasillo y se la llevaron sin más explicaciones.

Harry que cómo el sanador Henry Nicolson venía caminando por el pasillo y de repente se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo con voz monocorde.

-¡Henry! ¡Ginny se descompuso! ¡Debes ir a ver cómo está ella y mi hijo!- le rogó Harry.

-En cuanto tenga novedades te diré.- y sin decir más giró y se fue por donde se habían llevado a Ginny.

Harry se tiró en un asiento a esperar. Se sentía desparramado en mil pedazos por el suelo, sin saber que hacer, si dar alerta a Ron y Hermione, a April, a Jack… eran los únicos que sabían la verdad sobre James. No iba a decirle a nadie, no quiso hacerlo, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con nadie más. Lo mejor era esperar y rogarle al cielo que todo estuviera bien, que tanto su hijo como Ginny vivieran. Se le cerraba el pecho, no soportaba más ser quién era, se sentía encerrado dentro de su cuerpo, la angustia oprimía los pulmones caía sin salvación en un precipicio emocional de una horrible pesadilla sin fin… Tenía ganas de llorar pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impidió. _Qué estén bien, por favor, que los dos estén bien, que no les pase nada… _

Una hora y media después, que Harry percibió como un siglo, Nicolson por fin salió de las puertas. Estaba pálido y tenía ojeras, un aspecto bastante inusual en él. Harry se puso de pie al instante…

-Dime que están bien…

-Le hicimos una cesárea de urgencia – contó el sanador. Harry lo miró suplicante para que continuara, no soportaba más la tensión- Ginny está bien…-aclaró y él largó todo el aire había contenido.-… pero tu hijo murió. Lo siento mucho, Harry.

Los ojos de Harry se inundaron en lágrimas y sintió un fuerte padecimiento en el pecho, creyó que iba a morirse. Colocó instintivamente su mano allí, para intentar calmar aquel síntoma. La boca se le secó, el entorno sabía a sangre, a lágrimas, a muerte. Su hijo, finalmente los había abandonado… la esperanza que Ginny tanto había puesto en él, se estaba esfumando… Entonces, sollozó como un niño que había perdido un barrilete a causa del viento, como aquel día en que vio morir a Sirius, a Remus, Tonks...

-Harry lo siento…- no obstante, la voz del sanador no expresaba desencanto alguno- Lamento lo que pasó, si puedo hacer algo por ti…

-Ella… ella… - balbuceó con terrible dificultad - ¿está despierta? ¿lo sabe?

-No, la sedamos, pensamos que era lo mejor. Aún no sabe nada de lo que pasó con el bebé.

-No la despierten, no sabría como decirle que…- no pudo continuar.

-Lo siento Harry – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Harry sacó su móvil del bolsillo con la mano temblándole, pero no podía pensar, ni hacer nada. Su cuerpo no le respondía a causa de la conmoción, su hijo yacía muerto sin siquiera haber conocido la vida, era tan injusto que el dolor lo estaba devorando, prefería estar en su lugar… Pensó en buscar ayuda, hubiera querido tener a su madre cerca, para que lo abrace y lo consuele, necesitaba que alguien esté allí con él… Entonces su corazón le dio la respuesta sola. La hermana que nunca había tenido, esa persona que siempre lo aconsejó, lo cuidó y lo ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort, no podía ser otra que Hermione… Se disponía a marcar el número, pero una voz lo llamó desde el final del pasillo.

-¡Harry! – una llorosa Hermione se acercaba, pero Harry aún estaba quieto, no podía reaccionar- Harry,… - se miraron a los ojos- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sentí que algo malo te estaba pasando! – se arrojó a sus brazos.

-Hermione… me muero… me muero… - decía tristemente- el bebé… el bebé ha muerto…

-Tranquilo cielo, tranquilo… -pero el cuerpo de Harry se debilitaba. A duras penas Hermione lo ayudó a sentarse en una butaca.- Harry, cuéntame que pasó, cuéntamelo todo…

-La llevé a… quise darle una sorpresa, ya que no podíamos irnos de luna de miel.-explicó él con la boca seca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Nos quedamos dormidos y se descompuso, empezó a perder sangre… - Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos, apenada.- Nicolson me dijo que lo perdió, que el bebé murió…y ella…

-¿Ginny está bien? – Harry asintió- Oh pobrecita, cómo debe estar…

-La sedaron, está dormida. Hermione no sé como voy a hacer para decirle que el bebé esta muerto, no se como voy a hacer para…

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte – lo abrazó- No temas, todo estará bien, se que es duro lo que pasó pero… - la frase quedó inconclusa, pero para Harry que ella esté allí, otorgándole su apoyo no tenía palabra.- Creo que deberíamos llamar a Jack, el podrá contenerlos, ¿no?

-Si… - dijo sin pensar. Era como si estuviera sumido en una pesadilla y aún no podía hablar, ni razonar sus enunciados, sus palabras.- ¿Cómo supiste lo que pasó? – fue lo primero que pudo preguntarle.

-Hugo no dejaba de llorar, Ron después de la fiesta cayó dormido y no escuchó nada. Cuando por fin logró dormirse…-dos lágrimas recorrieron su rostro-… sentí algo fuerte en el pecho, enseguida supe que había pasado algo malo…

-Hermione…- casi sollozó Harry. Ella se le estrujó el corazón al verlo así. Solo lo había visto llorar una sola vez, y fue cuando visitaron la tumba de Lily y James en el Valle de Godric.

-Lo siento tanto, Harry, ojala pudiera hacer algo…

-Gracias por estar aquí – se abrazaron con fuerza- Gracias por ser mi hermana…

-Siempre voy a estar aquí con ustedes, no lo olvides.

-Quizá deberías avisar a los Weasley – dijo Harry- Yo estoy esperando que me dejen ver a Ginny…

-Llamaré a Ron y si es necesario, que venga con Hugo.-dijo Hermione apenada.- ¿Me prometes que estarás bien? Llama a Jack…

-Ya mismo lo haré…- se secó las lágrimas.

-No tardaré.- dijo Hermione y tras abrazarlo una última vez, desapareció.

Harry marcó el número de Jack rápidamente. Escuchó los tonos, que fueron varios, eran las once de la mañana del domingo más triste de su vida.

-¿Harry?

-Jack…

-¿Estás bien Harry?

-Ginny se descompuso – dijo él quebrado.

-¿Cómo?

-Si, se descompuso… - sollozó inevitablemente- perdió el bebé Jack… estoy en San Mungo. Te necesito Jack… creo que me voy a volver loco…

-Ya mismo voy para allá, no te muevas de ahí.

-No traigas a Alma, por favor…

-Déjalo todo en mis manos- cortó.

Bastaron pocos segundos para que Jack se aparezca al final del pasillo, tal como lo había hecho Hermione. El analista corrió hacia él y le dio un fraternal abrazo de padre.

-Lo siento Harry.

-No sé como voy a hacer para hablar con Ginny, ella aún no da despertado.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso.- se ofreció Jack manteniendo la compostura.

-¿Le dijiste algo a April?

-No, ella y Alma están dormidas y preferí no despertarla… si Alma se da cuenta…

-Hiciste bien.

**0*0*0*0**

_Caminaba por un valle lleno de luz y de flores. Existía en un contexto de tranquilidad, de placer, aquel lugar le infundía una paz nunca antes experimentada. Tocó una flor con sus dedos suavemente; eran rosas blancas, sus favoritas. Siguió recorriendo aquel paisaje de los ensueños, maravillándose con cada flor, con el sol resplandeciente que la envolvía y la abrigaba. Su cabello pelirrojo se movía en el viento, y ella sonrió con verdadera felicidad. Su hijo había vivido… la alegría era indescriptible, tenía dos hijos con el hombre que amaba y podía ser feliz junto a él. Todo estaba bien, tenía la mágica certeza de que pronto iba a conocer a aquel pequeño retoño, y lo iba a amamantar y lo iba amar con todo su corazón…_

_Entonces todo se apagó… Los recuerdos aterrizaron como ideas en su mente, los episodios llegaron frescos a su memoria y supo lo que había ocurrido. Abrazaba a Harry después de su boda, ellos eran marido y mujer. La charla, las risas, los besos, los mimos de ese hombre alumbraron cada rincón del cuerpo, burlándose del mal, de la tempestad que habían sabido sobrellevar juntos. Por eso se querían tanto, porque nada podía detenerlos, nada podía separarlos… Se vio a sí misma junto a Harry en esa habitación, mirando las estrellas, y la nieve a su alrededor. Esa nieve que paradójicamente asociaba con el calor de sus labios, pegados a los suyos, en ese primer beso… Lo amaba, lo amaba. Y él también la amaba a ella…_

_Pero el recuerdo cambió y se presentó una laguna, que no lograba comprender. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el vientre, que llegaba a robarle la compostura. Sintió miedo, angustia, y mucho dolor. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo con su bebé. James, James, su segundo hijo estaba en peligro y ella podía presentirlo. Un grito ensordecedor en colmó sus oídos sin atisbo de piedad…_

_-¡NOOO!- Gritó llorando.- ¡MI BEBÉ!_

_-¡Tranquila, mi amor! ¡Todo estará bien, tranquila!_

_Unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo, dándole la tranquilidad que ella tanto ansiaba. Tenía que conservar la fe, tenía que soportarlo, Harry iba a protegerlos, su bebé iba a estar bien, sería un niño sano y sobre todo feliz, se criaría con ellos y sería un gran jugador Quidditch, esa siempre fue su intuición desde que supo que su angelito latía fuertemente en su ser, regalándole felicidad, emoción y uniéndola una vez más a Harry Potter, el único hombre había amado._

_Estaba acostada en una camilla, la trasladaban y la alejaban de Harry. ¿Por qué le hacían eso? ¡No podía permitirlo, el tenía que entrar al parto, ayudarla a pujar! Sujetó su mano con fuerza para impedir que la alejen de ese hombre, porque era el único que le inspiraba confianza… pero el agarre se rompió. Sintió a su hijo moverse adentro suyo, pudo jurarlo que él bebé se movió… Escuchó voces desesperadas a su alrededor, pero no pudo distinguir los sujetos. La camilla nadaba por ese pasillo infernal, todo era oscuro y ella tuvo un mal presentimiento. Pero no se permitió pensar que James Potter, su bebé, iba a dejar de existir, ella no iba a permitirlo…_

_-Hay que hacerle una cesárea – dijo la voz quién parecía ser un sanador, pero a Ginny le sonó terrorífica._

_-¿No le provocaremos el parto? – preguntó Nicolson._

_-Claro que no, duérmela al instante.- el sanador no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, cumplió con aquella orden de inmediato. Sin embargo, ella hizo tanto esfuerzo por mantenerse conciente, que logró estarlo unos minutos más. Sintió como algo punzante le hacía cosquillas en su abultado vientre de seis meses, y se estremeció. Acto seguido, pudo jurar escuchar el llanto de un bebé y las piernas le temblaron, toda su sangre se agolpó en el centro de su pecho, y una iracunda felicidad la hamacó… Sonrió, el efecto de la anestesia terminó por dominarla, se quedó dormida sin saber nada más._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero veía nublado y la luz de aquella habitación, le hacía daño. Los cerró otra vez. Respiró hondo… ¿estaba viva? No lograba entender quién era, ni dónde estaba. Tragó saliva, tenía la boca seca y le dolía cada parte del cuerpo. Se sentía débil. Entonces abrió los ojos con más decisión, dispuesta a enfrentar al contexto por fin. Había alguien a su lado, que la miraba expectante… esos ojos verdes que la habían inquietado por primera vez en King's Cross le devolvían una mirada rota, y triste, pero a la vez llena de luz.

-Ginny…-balbuceó la voz de ese hombre.

-Harry…- le tomó la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – su voz denotaba abatimiento.

-Yo… tengo sed.

-Tranquila.- le mojó los labios con una gasa y Ginny se sintió más aliviada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Debes descansar- repuso él nervioso- Nicolson dijo que necesitas descansar, duérmete.

-Harry…- se miraron a los ojos.- El bebé… la sangre… - se tocó el vientre y se dio cuenta que ya no lo tenía con ella, que no existía aquel bulto dándole calor… y los ojos se le empañaron.

-Ginny, por favor no hables…

-¿Mi bebé? – repuso ella, empezando a exaltarse- ¿Qué pasó con mi bebé? – Vio cómo dos lágrimas cubrían las mejillas de su marido.- ¿El bebé? ¡Dime la verdad, Harry!

-Ginny, lo siento tanto mi amor… -dijo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho- Lamento todo lo que está pasando…

-¿M-murió? – dijo completamente quebrada- ¿James murió?

-Lo siento…- ella sollozó fuertemente.- Lo siento mi vida, fue mi culpa, mi culpa por no haber…

-Mi bebé…- empezó a tener espasmos de llanto- Mi bebé… no puede ser, no puede haber muerto…

-Ginny…

-Lo escuché llorar… lo escuché llorar… - balbuceaba desesperada- no pudo haber muerto, ¡lo escuché llorar, el lloró! – levantó la asfixiada voz.

-Cálmate mi amor, cálmate… - la abrazó y besó su frente.

-Harry, el no se pudo haber muerto…

-Así fue mi vida, lo lamento tanto, Nicolson me lo dijo, lamento que…- ella se abrazó más a él sin dejar de llorar.

Los dos lloraron fuertemente abrazados. No había palabras para expresar el infierno que estaban viviendo. _Sub Potestatem_ había cumplido aniquilando cruelmente a su última y más inocente víctima. Harry acarició su pelo, intentando calmarla, pero Ginny no dejaba de llorar. Cuando pasó una media hora, ella deshizo el abrazo y lo miró.

-Quiero verlo… quiero ver el cuerpo de mi hijo. – suplicó convencida.

-No.- se negó rotundamente él- No permitiré que lo veas.

-Necesito hacerlo Harry – dijo suplicante- Quiero ver a mi bebé…

-Ginny de ninguna manera verás su cuerpo. Ni tu ni yo estamos listos para ver semejante cosa…-respiró hondo.

-Pero…

-Piensa en Alma… ella nos necesita enteros, hay que decirle lo que pasó y no puede vernos mal…-

-Yo… tienes razón. – accedió al final.- Te juro que me quiero morir… no sé como voy a hacer para soportar esto…

-¡No digas eso Ginevra! –tomó su cara con las dos manos- No te atrevas a decirlo…

-No me dejes Harry…- el la besó suavemente.

-¿Cómo podría dejarte Ginevra Potter? –dijo con la voz quebrada de cansancio y dolor- Jamás lo haría…

-Te amo…- susurró abrazándolo y llorando al mismo tiempo- Te amo, Harry.

Fueron días negros los siguientes. No hubo un funeral, ni un velorio. Simplemente enterraron los restos del bebé en un pequeño cajón, que era sinónimo de lo más desgarrador que habían tenido que vivir jamás. Harry tampoco quiso verlo, San Mungo se encargó de todo y él lo agradeció… no tenía sentido seguir torturándose. Ron, Hermione, Jack y April acompañaron a Harry y Ginny al momento de enterrar el cajón. Dos semanas más tarde de lo ocurrido, todos los medios mágicos comentaban sobre el deceso del bebé de Harry y Ginny. Los fanáticos de Puddlemere United dejaron en la puerta de FLY flores, cartas, mostrando sus condolencias. Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que su fama le abrigaba el terrible agujero que tenía tatuado en el pecho. La gente por la calle lo paraba, y no era para preguntarle sus jugadas, ni para pedirle un autógrafo como siempre, sino que lo abrazaba y le decía "Lo siento mucho Harry", con sinceridad. El se sintió conmovido, cuando uno de esos días, una niña pequeña se acercó y le dio un dulce abrazo y le comentó que su abuelito cuidaría del bebé que había perdido, porque ambos estaban en el cielo. Él se emocionó hasta las lágrimas y la abrazó fuertemente.

Sin embargo, la verdadera fuente de consuelo para Harry y Ginny fue Alma. Su reacción ante tan triste noticia descolocó a los padres. Le explicaron que su hermanito tuvo un problema de salud y que fue a reunirse al cielo con sus abuelos paternos, para que lo cuiden. Ella se puso triste por no haber podido conocerlo, pero no dudó en mimar a su madre, en hacerla reír y ayudarla en los quehaceres de la casa, junto al elfo. Alma era pequeña, pero tan grande a la vez. Significaba eso que los había unido, aún sin planearlo. Ella era la verdadera razón por la que todo ese infierno se hacía de algún modo digerible para ambos. Otra pequeña persona que los ayudaba demasiado era Hugo. El ahijado que había tenido, sin dudas acrecentaba a llenar el vacío que sufrían. Ron y Hermione lo llevaban para que sus padrinos jueguen con él y Alma, y le den la mamadera, comportándose muy atentos con ese tierno bebé pelirrojo.

Jack Daniels también los ayudó mucho. Harry y Ginny empezaron a tener sesiones, juntos para charlar sobre el tema. Lo cierto es que, como había dicho el pastor el día en que los casó, los malos momentos los hicieron más fuertes que nunca. Afianzaron su amor, se dedicaron a cuidarse, a quererse, y a entenderse. Aunque claro, de vez en cuando discutían por tonterías, como cualquier pareja.

Un mes después de la muerte de James, Ginny se disponía a empezar su sesión semanal con Jack, en el diván donde solía hacerlo Harry. Estaba acostada con las manos en su vientre, mirando el techo. Jack estaba ansioso, a la espera de algún enunciado de la joven.

-Hoy hace un mes de la muerte de James- empezó Ginny en un tono agudo.

-Lo sé.- dijo Jack- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aún tengo un nudo en el pecho cuando me acuerdo que no está conmigo.- confesó ella.

-Es normal, es reciente.- se aclaró la voz.

-A veces cuando logro distraerme, y estar bien… -respiró hondo- Lo cierto es que, siento culpa…

-¿Culpa?

-Pienso que sería una mala madre si de repente, dejara de llorarlo ¿no?

-Claro que no. – Contradijo Jack con seguridad- Debes permitirte distraerte, y salir adelante. Si tú misma te lo impides, nadie podrá ayudarte Ginny.

-Lo sé, pero…- tragó saliva- Me da culpa de todas formas… cada vez que sonrío, me siento una mala persona…

-El duelo que debes hacer no ha terminado Ginny – opinó Jack- Debe tenerte paciencia…

-Harry también sigue triste, pero intenta ocultármelo para que yo no me ponga peor.

-¿Por qué piensas que sigue triste?

-Se le nota, está triste porque me ve mal a mí y además… James también era su hijo, ¿no?- dijo Ginny convencida- Me duele hacerlo sufrir a él también, estoy haciéndole tragar su dolor…

-No es así. – suspiró, pensando en qué decirle- Harry descarga su tristeza en otras cosas, y ambos lo sabemos bien. El juega al Quidditch...

-Hoy fue a entrenar por primera vez después de lo sucedido.-contó Ginny.- Creo que estaba animado por eso…

-Le hará bien…- coincidió Jack- ¿Cómo estás con él?

-Creo que bien.

-¿Crees?

-Si… es que…- se puso roja- No hemos tenido relaciones últimamente…

-¿No? – Jack abrió los ojos grandes. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Harry era bastante obsesivo con el tema del sexo, y esa actitud era rara en él.- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Me apena hablar de esto contigo, Jack – confesó avergonzada.

-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, es totalmente natural.- la tranquilizó el analista- Cuéntame porqué no tienen relaciones.

-No, él no me ha buscado para… tu sabes.

-¿Por qué piensas que no lo ha hecho?

-Estoy horrible…-dijo Ginny apenada- ¿Has visto mi cara? Doy asco.

-Por favor Ginny, eres una mujer hermosa.- afirmó Jack firmemente.

-Quizá ya no le guste tanto.

-A lo mejor quiera darte tu espacio…-sugirió Jack intentando se imparcial, pero se le hacía difícil, sabía que Harry estaba siendo cauteloso en ese aspecto, porque la congoja que Ginny mostraba.- Pero no creo que no haya tenido ganas…

-No lo sé…- dijo dubitativa.- Tengo algo de miedo de no gustarle más.

-No pienses esas cosas. Harry te ama con todo su corazón…

-Y yo a él.

-Lo sé, por eso no pienses cosas raras…

-Hermione me dijo que ya tendré oportunidad de tener otro bebé con Harry.

-Eso es cierto…- dijo Jack- Pero… me temo que es muy apresurado.

-Si, tienes razón. Además no me siento lista todavía.- dijo Ginny sin estar muy convencida.- Me produce algo de miedo buscar un bebé ahora…

-Pero ¿te gustaría, verdad?

-La verdad es que no he dejado de pensar en eso desde que James… se nos fue.-dijo Ginny con los ojos aguados- Por eso también me siento culpable.

-No está mal que imagines tener otro bebé con Harry. Pero la oportunidad se dará sola, no lo busques. Que llegue cuando tenga que llegar…

-Como siempre, tienes razón Jack.

-¿Quieres estar con Harry? –Dijo el analista- Ya sabes en qué sentido lo pregunto.

-Si, lo extraño.- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- Pero no me atrevo a provocar la situación…

-Es la culpa, que te impide disfrutar lo que tienes – analizó Jack seriamente- Esa misma culpa te hace hundirte en la tristeza por lo que perdiste, que no dudo que es mucho, pero tienes que salir adelante Ginny. Tienes una familia que te ama y quiere verte feliz…

-No es tan fácil llevarlo a la práctica…

-¿Quién te dijo que la vida era fácil? – dijo, y sonrió de amargura.

-Créeme que yo más que cualquiera se que la vida no es fácil.

-Lo sé, pero eres una mujer fuerte. Mírate, estás entera después de todo lo que has pasado. Eso merece un festejo, Ginny. Aunque te cueste creerlo, "esto también pasará".

Ella giró la cabeza y se puso de pie mirándolo emocionada.

-¿Puedo abrazarlo Jack?-dijo con los ojos vidriosos. El analista sonrió y también se levantó, dejando a un costado sus anotaciones.

-Claro que puedes niña, ven aquí – Ginny se acercó y Jack la amarró en un fuerte abrazo paternal.- Debes estar tranquila Ginny, todo estará bien.

-Sin ti y sin April no estaría aquí hoy – le confesó – April tiene suerte de haberte encontrado…

-Y Harry a ti… - La puerta del despacho se abrió súbitamente.

-¡Bueno bueno! – siseó una voz arrastrando un dejo ironía y arrogancia. – Parece que se están divirtiendo…

-Harry… - dijo Ginny mirándolo profundamente. Él la amedrentaba con su mera presencia.

-Hola Harry – lo saludó Jack deshaciendo el abrazo- Ginny y yo estábamos terminando una sesión…

-Si, veo que abrazabas a mi mujer – dijo haciendo una media sonrisa divertida- No te permitiré que lo hagas muy seguido.

-¿Alma?

-La llevé a Learning, después la recogerá Ron– informó Harry. Ella asintió no muy convencida, sobreprotegía mucho a su hija desde que había muerto James. Es como si temiera que algo malo le ocurriese. Harry se dio cuenta del temor en sus almendrados ojos y suspiró. Detestaba verla sufrir.- Estará bien, Gin, no te preocupes.

-Será mejor que me retire. –dijo Jack dándose cuenta que estaba de más- April odia que no llegue puntual a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué tal la vida en la estancia, Jack?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Muy bien, pero no voy a contarte mis intimidades – dijo el analista con aspecto divertido – De eso ya se encarga April.- guiñó un ojo, divertido.

-Si, y también cuenta las mías en Corazón de bruja – aportó Harry torciendo los ojos- Sino fuera tu mujer te juro que…

-Y mi amiga…- le recordó Ginny alzando las cejas.- No digas nada sobre ella, Potter.

-Mejor los dejo – Jack los miró seriamente- Les ruego que no discutan…

-¿Nosotros? ¿Discutir? ¡Jamás!- dijo irónico Harry. El analista hizo un gesto de resignación y se retiró. Harry miró a su esposa dubitativamente - ¿Todo bien con Jack?

-Si…-dijo sonriendo- Pero no insistas, no voy a contarte nada Potter…

-Estás muy linda hoy…- se acercó a ella.

-Ah, te acordaste que tienes esposa – siseó Ginny pero sin enojo. El alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué está insinuando la señora? – la miró intensamente.

-No lo sé…-bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza- Dímelo tú. – el le levantó la pera.

-Quiero que mi princesa me cuente que le ocurre.-dijo suavemente.- porque esa miradita no me gusta nada…

-Tengo miedo…-confesó angustiada.

-¿Miedo?

-De no gustarte más… - el rió como si hubiera contado un chiste buenísimo- ¡No te burles Harry!

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Mira las cosas que piensas!- la abrazó y la miró de forma penetrante- Tu nunca dejarás de gustarme, Ginevra Potter.

-¿No? – ella sonreía. Qué el llamara así, ser su esposa era... lo más maravilloso que le había pasado.- ¿De verdad le sigo gustando a mi marido?

-Si la señora Potter me permite la licencia de ser más gráfico…- la aprisionó a su cuerpo y ella se estremeció- Cada vez que la veo se me contrae la…

-¡Harry!- dijo colorada.

-Es la verdad… me vuelves loco, en todos los sentidos, desde el primer momento en que te vi – la besó posesivamente- Si fuera por mi… - dijo algo en su oído y Ginny enrojeció furiosamente.- Estoy todo transpirado pero…

-A mi me gustas mucho más…-correspondió el beso, empezando a sentir húmeda cierta parte íntima.- cuando estás desprolijo… te sienta bien ese aire casual…

-¿Te calienta? – rieron.- A mí me calientas tú… tanto que te mordería el tatuaje de Alma…-ella abrió la boca, indignada.

-Eres terrible, Harry.- pasó sus brazos encima de su cuello y él la besó con ganas.

-Y tú eres mi perrita…

-¿Perrita? – fingió estar ofendida.

-Te encanta que te llame así…-tocó su trasero- Adoro tus atributos, ¿te lo dije?

-Hacía mucho que no me lo recordabas – hizo una mueca de niña triste.

-Oh lo siento… solo que no quería presionarte.

-Me gusta que me presionen – rozó su nariz con la de él- Eres tan lindo Potter.

-¿Nos damos una ducha juntitos?- propuso Harry dedicándole una sonrisa pervertida- nadie nos va a molestar…

-¿En el jacuzzi?

-Donde tú quieras…-dijo y la alzó para empezar a besarla con ganas. Ginny abrió las piernas y las enroscó en su cintura. Harry salió del diván y caminó por el pasillo, entrando a un amplio baño, con azulejos color natural, y una enorme bañera. Sin dejar de besarla, movió su varita y se llenó de agua. Ginny lo separó para mirar…

-Está nevando nos vamos a morir de frío…- comentó riendo.

-_De estufa corazón te tengo a ti_…- canturreó Harry y empezó a quitarle la ropa suavemente.

Se besaban, mientras respiraban entrecortado. Harry le arrancó la blusa que llevaba puesta en unos minutos y sin darle tiempo se quitó la suya, toda embarrada. A continuación la libró de su sujetador y masajeó sus senos con locura, y Ginny ronroneó. El jacuzzi estaba lleno, y emanaba vapores con diferentes aromas, que acrecentaba la excitación del momento. Ella sintió en el centro del placer, su erección y sonrió, desesperada. Tomó sus pantalones de Quidditch, y los desabrochó desesperada. Al ver el bóxer de Harry, de un color salmón lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

-¿Qué?- dijo él riendo.- ¿No te gusta mi ropa interior?

-Me gusta más lo que hay debajo…- susurró ella y lo besó. Harry rió y correspondió el beso, totalmente excitado. Al mismo tiempo la despojó de sus pantalones, alzándolas, para tirarlos hacia cualquier lado.

-Espera… espera… - dijo ella jadeando- espera un momento…

-Ni lo sueñes Ginevra, estoy re caliente… - ella soltó una carcajada.

-Quiero hacer algo para empeorar tu estado… -a él se le dilataron las pupilas.

Sin previo aviso Ginny lamió su cuello, su oreja. Harry cerró los ojos, tragando saliva. A su esposa le encantaba dominar la situación, enjaularlo, apoderarse de sus sentidos. Lo lograba con una sola mirada, pero eso no era suficiente para ella, quería tenerlo en sus manos hasta en la intimidad. Gimió al sentir los labios de Ginny en su pecho, y ni hablar cuando comprobó que su pequeña y traviesa mano tomaba su sexo y la zarandeaba con vehemencia. Era una pelirroja perversa, eso es lo que era. La cruel boca de Ginny bajó hasta llegar a la pelvis y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, sus labios tocaron su parte íntima y la rodearon completamente…

-¡Ginny! ¡Por merlín… ahhh! – soltó desesperado. Ella emitió una risita.

-Disfruta esto señor Potter – alcanzó a decir.

Harry cerró los ojos y sus manos incitantes revolvieron la cabellera pelirroja mientras, sus labios lo satisfacían de forma íntegra, sin réplicas, sin nada para hacer. Cuando sintió que estaba por llegar al éxtasis, se obligó a detenerla.

-Basta- dijo tomando posesión de su cuerpo y alzándola.- Hasta aquí ha llegado tu mando, ahora me toca a mí - Estaba muy transpirado y se veía más sensual de lo normal. Tanto fue así que Ginny sintió algo análogo a las primeras mariposas en la panza que ese hombre había provocado en ella, desde que tuviera once años de edad. Harry notó esa mirada y la besó, mezclando su lengua con la de ella, aumentando la fricción. La sentó en el lavabo del amplio baño con apremio y bajó sus dedos hasta la parte íntima y presione sobre su punto débil. La posición hizo que Ginny disfrutara de ese roce haciéndola agonizar de placer- ¿Te gusta así, mi amor?

-Ahhh…- él la calló con un beso, y hundió sus dedos en la cavidad íntima de su mujer- Ohh, Harry… - el sonrió y movió más los dedos- Ahhh…

Cuando se dio cuenta que alcanzó el orgasmo, los quitó suavemente y la besó. Ginny enroscó sus piernas a la cintura y la frotación adquirió una violencia desmedida. Los dedos de ella tironearon los cabellos de Harry. El lamía la piel de sus hombros, y las mordisqueó sensualmente sin dejar moverse hacia delante. Ella era la única mujer que era capaz de hacerlo llegar a la gloria con un franeleo perverso. Se apoderó de sus labios y gimió en su boca…

-Harry…- gimió Ginny.

-Mi amor… oh si…- Harry estaba alcanzando la desesperación, ya había habido demasiado juego previo, y necesitaba ir al grano urgente.

-Ahhh… - él intentó penetrarla dirigiendo su sexo con la mano.

-No, no has… - dijo agitada. Harry la miró, sabiendo con exactitud porqué se estaba negando.

-No importa – le susurró dulcemente.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Te amo.-y la penetró suavemente, haciendo a un lado las bragas

Ginny no pudo contestar porque al sentirlo adentro de su cuerpo, las palabras se esfumaron de su clarividencia y perforaron totalmente su entendimiento. Harry la alzó con destreza, sin cortar el contacto íntimo, y se dirigió resueltamente hacia el jacuzzi. Ella gimió al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente, pero más cuando su marido empezó a moverse dentro de ella, de forma ciega, apremiante de placer, desesperada. La boca de Harry llegó hasta sus pezones erectos, y los mezcló con su lengua, mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo de forma cada vez más instantánea… Pasados unos minutos los dos alcanzaron el máximo placer y emitieron el último suspiro, agitados. Harry la abrazó y se giró para que ella apoyara la cabeza en su pecho…

-Harry…-lo llamó ella cuando estaban más relajados.

-Dime mi vida…

-Yo también te amo.- el sonrió.

-¿De verdad? – dijo con un tono irónico. Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior… era terriblemente atractivo. Su cabellos mojados, tirados hacia atrás por el agua, sus ojos brillosos, sus fuertes y gruesos brazos protegiéndola.- Deja de mirarme así, pelirroja…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo te miro…

-Estás pensando en follarme…-rió Harry.

-¡Eres un creído!

-Te conozco demasiado – solo dijo él.

-Y yo a ti, puedo asegurar que te encanta que te mire así.

-Es cierto…- admitió Harry sonriendo- eres perfecta…- acarició su espalda.

-No me dejes nunca Harry.

-No se me ocurriría.- la acarició suavemente, sonriendo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que hicimos?- inquirió ella.

-¿De que no me haya cuidado?

-Claro.

-Muy seguro… si quedas embarazada fue un polvazo.- categorizó con arrogancia.

-¡No seas ordinario!- le pegó en el hombro y Harry rió.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Donde miro, clavo el hechizo.

-¡Agrandado!- los dos rieron y se abrazaron.

Unas semanas después, el ánimo de los dos mejoró notablemente. Ambos estaban muy ocupados en mimarse y mimar a Alma, e intentando recuperarse de la muerte del bebé. Esa mañana, todo estaba listo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack Daniels. April, Hermione y Ginny habían usurpado el salón principal de la mansión Potter para llevar a cabo el evento. Harry ordenó a todos los elfos que las ayuden colocar las mesas para que los invitados estén cómodos. En ese momento las tres estaban vestidas para la ocasión ultimando los detalles antes de la llegada de todos los invitados. La pequeña Rose, de nueve meses, balbuceaba cosas desde los brazos de su madrina y April le hacía caras para que riera. Alma estaba allí, con sus Snitch voladoras que no dejaban de perseguirla y revisaba el cotillón junto a sus tías y mirando el cotillón bastante entusiasmada.

-Debemos apurarnos – dijo April nerviosa- Los invitados están por llegar… y Jack…

-¡Cálmate!- la tranquilizó Hermione.-Todo estará bien. A Jack le encantará la sorpresa.

-Así será- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa- Además mi familia nunca llega temprano a los eventos.- se encogió de hombros, resignada.

-¿Alguien estaba hablando de nosotros? – Molly y Arthur se asomaron por la puerta principal, sonriendo.

-¿Ya llegaron? – se sorprendió- ¡Es muy temprano!-

-Dame un abrazo hija o creeré que no te alegras de verme – dijo Arthur y la abrazó.

-Hola hermosa –dijo Molly a Alma y le dio un beso.- ¡Cada día más enorme Rose!- la tomó de los brazos de su madre y Arthur acarició la cabecita de la niña- ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

-Bien, ya queda poco – contestó April que seguía bastante intranquila- Espero que Jack no se disguste conmigo por todo esto…

-¿Cómo podría disgustarse? ¡Será una fiesta genial!- la animó Arthur.

-Lo que pasa es Jack es un caso aparte de la gente normal – dijo confidencialmente April- No le gusta mucho las fiestas y esas cosas… -suspiró- Somos muy distintos.

-Los polos opuestos se atraen- dijo Ginny sabiamente.- ¿Dónde está mi hermano Ron? – preguntó a sus padres.

-Con Harry jugando al pool en el piso superior – contestó Arthur- Parece que han jugado una apuesta.

-¿Una apuesta? – inquirió Ginny, ceñuda.

-Ron sigue cargándolo por la vergüenza que pasó en el casamiento cuando tartamudeó.- contestó su madre.

-¡Parecen dos críos!- dijo Hermione.- ¡Jugando al pool cuando en media hora llega Jack! ¡Espero que Ron no llegue desarreglado!

-No lo regañes tanto querida- dijo su suegra.- Se fueron arriba porque Ron estaba quejándose de que tenía hambre… odia esperar la comida.

-Pobrecito, es un niño ¿no? – dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos.- Debería ir madurando, ya es padre y tiene una familia…

-Lo sé, pero él es muy…

-No discutan – Ginny cortó la discusión, divertida.- Hoy es una noche que debemos disfrutar…

-Mami, ¿me puedo quedar esto? – Ginny le dijo que sí sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Estás hermosa hija. ¡Ese vestido te sienta muy bien!- dijo Arthur.

-¿Qué opina tu marido de que sea tan corto? – preguntó su madre.

-Ni siquiera me ha visto, está ocupado discutiendo con Ron – dijo Ginny resignada.- Pero bueno ¡Hombres!- todas rieron menos Arthur.

-¡Estoy presente!- les recordó sin enojarse.

-Ya está… - dijo April. Y todos miraron el salón apreciándolo. Las mesas estaban ubicadas, los manteles, la vajilla, y los centros de mesa. Una alfombra roja en el medio de ellas, coronaba la decoración.- Quedó bien, ¿no? – los señores Weasley asintieron.

-¡A Jack le encantará todo esto!- especuló Molly con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y si vamos a la cocina a ayudar a Dobby y a Stinky? – La señora Weasley miró severamente a su esposo.

-Vamos, pero ¿sabes qué? – Dijo - ¡Ron tiene a quién salir!

-¿Qué dices cariño? –se desentendió Arthur.

-¡Quieres ir a la cocina a buscar comida! ¡No soy tonta!- Hermione, Ginny y April rieron.

-Solo era una idea – dijo colorado - ¿Y de qué se ríen ustedes?

-¡De nada señor Weasley!- contestó April viendo como los dos se retiraban.

-¡No tardaremos!- avisó Molly con una mirada cómplice y las otras tres rieron.

-¡Mira este antifaz mami!- le llamó la atención Alma a Ginny, y su madre por fin la miró detenidamente.-¡Es muy lindo mamá!

-¿Viste que hermoso mi vida? – Ginny parecía nostálgica.- No Alma, no le pongas eso a Hugo que va a llorar…

-Oh, está bien- se lamentó la niña. Hugo estiró los brazos a su madre y Hermione lo tomó diciéndole algo tierno.

-Tu madre tiene un especial apego a los antifaces – sonrió April haciendo que las tres sonrieran de manera cómplice.

-¿Por qué te gustan mami? – quiso saber Alma.

-Son bonitos, ¿no? – dijo Ginny mirando severamente a la periodista. Alma se puso el antifaz de plumas blancas. Era muy parecido al que utilizó Ginny en la Sala Multipropósito, al recordar los sucesos sonrió lujuriosamente.

-Deja de recordar a Potter – se burló April

-Hago lo que quiero – dijo riendo Ginny.

-Eres una pervertida.- la acusó Hermione.

-¿Y tú no? ¡Todo el día pensando en mi hermano! – farfulló fingiendo enojo.

-Ginny tiene razón. Ustedes dos son demasiado dependientes de sus hombres…

-¡Llegó la hora de la pavada!- dijo Hermione- ¿Tengo que recordarte porqué estamos aquí?

-¡Es cierto!- la apoyó Ginny separando el cotillón por colores- ¡Es una fiesta para tu amorcito que tú insististe en prepararle!

-Mentira, Potter tuvo la idea- dijo April algo roja.

-Me temo que Rose hizo lo segundo – dijo Hermione apenada- Iré a cambiarlo a tu habitación Ginny.

-Ten cuidado con las sábanas, costaron un ojo de la cara.-

-¡Qué rápido te acostumbraste a la buena vida!- dijo April.

-No digas estupideces.

-Mejor te acompaño…

-¡Yo también quiero cambiar a mi primito!- intervino Alma entusiasmada, aún con el antifaz puesto.

-Déjenme trabajando sola- dijo Ginny resignada- No hay ningún problema eh? – agregó sarcásticamente.

Las dos mujeres alcanzaron a salir mientras Alma intentaba seguirles el ritmo. Pero antes de que la niña pudiera seguir a sus tías, chocó con Harry que entraba al salón, vestido de traje, increíblemente sensual en opinión de Ginny.

-Lo siento cielo – Harry miró el antifaz y se estremeció. Era como Ginny en versión pequeña, su rostro bajo aquel antifaz se le hacía terriblemente familiar, junto con su nariz respingadita- ¿Qué haces con eso puesto?

-Me lo dio mamá, papi ¿te gusta? – dijo Alma inocentemente.

-Los antifaces me recuerdan mucho a tu madre- dijo él mirando a Ginny quién le sacó la lengua- Pero a ti te queda mucho mejor…

-¡Gracias papá! – Lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¡Iré con mis abuelos a comer algo de la cocina, no le digas a mamá!

-Te escuché Alma.-le advirtió Ginny, pero la niña se hizo la tonta y se fue. Harry se acercó a ella mirándola de forma penetrante.- Deja de apañarla en sus travesuras Harry.

-¿Era necesario que te pongas un vestido tan corto?- dijo él sin hacerle caso-

-No evadas el asunto – se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose la enojada. Harry se acercó y sonrió tomándola de la cintura.

-Estás hermosa pelirroja… - ella pasó los brazos por encima de su cuello.

-Y tú también mi amor – se besaron con muchas ganas – ¿Terminaste de pelear con Ron?

-¿Quién te contó el chisme?

-Mi madre.

-Mataré a mi suegra- rieron.

-No me gusta que apañes a Alma…

-No exageres. ¿Viste que lindo le quedaba el antifaz a nuestra niña? –dijo dulcemente- Es igualita a ti…

-Hermosa como su madre- dijo Ginny guiñando un ojo.

-Si tiene una madre muy hermosa Alma – la besó otra vez introduciendo su lengua, y así fue por varios minutos– Y con este vestidito te juro que te mordería a besos el tatuaje que tienes en la entrepierna y después…-le dijo algo en el oído haciéndola sonrojar.

-Eres un sexópata. –lo regañó Ginny- ¡Todo el día pensando en eso, tienes la idea fija!

-Por tu culpa.-la besó con ganas.- ¿El sonido ya está listo?

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Harry sacó un pequeño control remoto del bolsillo.-Tú y tu tecnología muggle…

-Hay que aceptar que son ingeniosos- Ginny sonrió- Quiero bailar con mi pelirroja…-Ofreciéndole una mano que ella rápidamente aceptó. Una música empezó a sonar.

_Ahora que nos besamos tan despacio,_

_ahora que aprendo bailes de salón,_

_ahora que una pensión es un palacio,_

_donde nunca falta espacio_

_para más de un corazón…_

-¡No se puede bailar esto! ¡Es muy lento! – dijo mientras carcajeaba.

-Lo hago para tocarte un ratito…- rió el balanceándose hacia los costados.- y sentir tu perfume…-acarició su espalda.

-Me tocas todo los días – besó la nariz de Harry.- Eres hermoso…

-Tú más… estás más fuerte que una escoba _Golden777._

-¿Después del matrimonio los hombres se ponen tan groseros? – dijo ella divertida.

-Es un gran tema.-dijo él.-_ Ahora que las floristas me saludan, ahora que me doctoro en lencería…_

_-_¡No la cantes, la arruinas! – los dos rieron abrazados.

-¡Escucha esta parte!

_Ahora que te desnudo y me desnudas,_

_Y, en la estación de las dudas,_

_Muere un tren de cercanías…_

_Ahora que tengo un alma_

_que no tenía._

_Ahora que suenan palmas_

_por alegrías._

_Ahora que se atropellan las semanas,_

_fugaces, como estrellas de Bagdad,_

_ahora que, casi siempre, tengo ganas_

_de trepar a tu ventana_

_y quitarme el antifaz._

-¿Recuerdas el antifaz? – ella sonrió- Deberías haberte quitado el antifaz en Sala Multipropósito…

-Ni loca, eras muy arrogante, no te lo merecías – dijo bromista Ginny.

-Maldita y sensual desconocida…- la besó mientras reían.

-Hace mucho que no me decías así – susurró ella encantada.

-¿Te pone como loca? – dijo arrogante.

-¡Estúpido!- rieron.

-¡Enojona!

-¡Te amo!

-Yo te amo más.

-No, yo.

-¡Nos pusimos idiotas!- zanjó Harry riendo.

-Eso dice Ron.- siguieron bailando. Harry no dejaba de pensar en ella, en cuánto la amaba. En cómo su vida había cambiado desde que Ginny apareció en su vida. Ella era la responsable de que fuera tan feliz, de que quisiera vivir cada segundo de su vida como si fuera el último. El ahora era perfecto, el presente era su mejor que cualquier sueño… La miró a los ojos y tuvo la certeza de que ella pensaba algo parecido.

_Ahora que los sentidos_

_sienten sin miedo._

_Ahora que me despido_

_pero me quedo._

_Ahora que tocan los ojos,_

_que miran las bocas,_

_que gritan los dedos._

-No sé como he vivido todos estos años sin ti- le dijo Harry deshaciendo un poco el abrazo.

-Yo tampoco…-sonrió levemente-_Ahora que está tan lejos el olvido…-_canturreó.

-No me cantes así porque corres peligro señora Potter.- la amenazó con sensualidad, y la besó.

-Soy toda tuya, me encantaría correr ese peligro.

-No sabes las ganas de estar con la chica del antifaz – arrulló Harry meloso.

-¿Qué se podría hacer para solucionar eso?

-No lo sé. - se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué te parece pedirle el antifaz a Alma? –propuso Ginny y los dos sonrieron.

-Con una condición – ella lo miró interrogante- no puedes dejarme durmiendo solo esta vez…

-Y tu tampoco… -lo besó fugazmente- tu castigo es quedarte para siempre a mi lado.

-Por eso te quiero…

Ella lo besó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Nadie los iba a separar…

**0*0*0**

**Al mismo tiempo y muy lejos de ellos…**

Un hombre de unos cincuenta años escribía sobre un pergamino

_Fue una suerte que hayamos podido fabricar a tiempo nuestro plan B que bauticé como Vivere Aeternum_, _una poción hecha a base de sangre de unicornio que nos permite sobrevivir aunque nuestro cuerpo sea golpeado y machacado. Es así que logramos desaparecer del lago que bordea la torre de Azkabán, y los Aurores nos dieron por muertos a Blake, Rubeus y a mí… es por eso que adoro las pociones, porque siempre me han sacado de aprietos._

-Félix…-lo llamó una voz masculina.

-¿Qué necesitas Nicolson? – se volteó para mirar al sanador y sonrió al ver que tenía las manos ocupadas con unas mantas.- ¿Algún problema con el niño?

-Ya se ha quedado dormido.

-Llévalo a descansar- Henry Nicolson se retiró sin necesidad que Félix repita su enunciado. Enseguida Rubeus entró en la habitación sonriendo.

-Está hecho un corderito.-dijo cínicamente.

-Ha sido un gran mérito intoxicar a Nicolson con _Sub Potestatem. _

-Tienes razón Félix fue una gran jugada. Ahora tenemos al pequeño James Potter de nuestro lado para planear nuestra venganza…

**Finite incantatem.**

* * *

><p>Si! entendieron bien,! jajaa el bebé está vivo y lo tiene félix... y la poción fue la que bebieron antes de ir a Azkaban..<p>

Final semi-abierto. Ellos terminaron juntos, es lo importante. El bebé con los villanos que aún están vivos... Tengo una noticia para darles, en un futuro quizás no tan lejano voy a hacer una continuación. Ya tengo planeado los primeros capítulos y todo... pero no me la pidan YA.. todavía no se que hacer con mi vida como para ponerme a escribir un fic tan dificil ahora... jajaja!

No sé si los decepcioné con este final, ojala que no pero si fue así espero que me lo digan. Lo importante es que fui fiel a mi misma, y quizás suene egoísta, pero así lo siento. Estuve por cambiar el final por miedo a que no les guste, pero después me mantuve firme... Escribir esta historia... fue un placer enorme, de verdad. Atravesé por muchos estados anímicos mientras la plasmaba.. Volvi a fanfiction en noviembre de 2011, por razones personales, y en todas mis historias se plasma un poco esa razón,. En esta en particular, el rencor de Harry hacia Ginny por su mentira, está basado en el rencor que una persona me tuvo a mí, y con la cual corté relaciones por eso. Aunque no tiene nada que ver con la historia, me doy cuenta que inconcientemente incluyo lo que me esta pasando en el momento... es increible jaja, no puedo conmigo misma. Los fics hablan mucho de su autor o autora, no hay vuelta que darle..

Como escritora, fue una experiencia increíble que me hayan acompañado otra vez en mis nuevos proyectos, después de haber desaparecido durante dos años con una historia colgada (con la misma euforia..) y sin dar ninguna despedida. Por eso tengo mucho que agradecerles, por haber estado "a pesar de mi mal educación" jajaj... lo importante es que ahora gente, no dejo nada colgado.

Con este capitulo mis historias están todas terminadas... quizás "mal terminadas" jajaja, pero terminadas al fin, valga la redundancia. Tengo alrededor de 7 fics planeados para empezar, y de hecho, uno ya lo empecé... pero no se si tengo mente y tiempo para continuarlo. Yo no quiero actualizar cada cinco meses, ustedes no se lo merecen. Yo quiero hacerlo bien, con tiempo y no frustrándome porque tardo... realmente me afecta, no me gusta hacerles eso, y no me gusta hacérmelo a mi tampoco. Por otro lado, siento que quizás la etapa de escribir fics, aunque sea adictiva, en cierta forma ha concluido. Me gustaría escribir otras cosas, me gustaría hacer algo nuevo como hobbie... concluyendo, estoy en una etapa de re-definirme... necesito acomodarme para saber bien lo que quiero.. como para resumir, mi cabeza es un lio total.. jaja! Y no tengo decidido si voy a seguir o no.

** quiero agradecer a TODAS las personas que han leído esta historia, a todas las personas que la coloraron en alertas y favoritos, a todas las personas que la han recomendado y a todas las personas que se tomaron un minuto de su tiempo para darme una opinión que me ayude a crecer, que me aliente a continuarla, a quienes la esperaron... gracias todas las locas y perversas, por el apoyo y las palabras de consuelo cuando lo necesité... a todos mis amigos de face y twitter... GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR HABER ESTADO ACOMPAÑÁNDOME...**

LOS ADORO,

JOANNE.


End file.
